Why don't we have sex?
by angelihatake
Summary: "¿Porque no tenemos sexo, sakura?" "Porque somos amigos, Sasuke." "Exacto." Primero pensé que Sasuke estaba bromeando, despues pensé que era un idiota y por último sabía muy en el fondo que terminaría aceptando. Lemmon. Fic MejoresAmigos. R: M SasuSaku y otros :D
1. De cómo nos conocimos

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

█ █ █ █ █ Derechos reservados █ █ █ █

Angiie 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **De cómo nos conocimos.**

Miré a mí alrededor nuevamente para asegurarme de que el lugar que había escogido para sentarme esa mañana estaba lo suficientemente escondido como para pasar desapercibida por los últimos 30 minutos que faltaban para que terminara la clase. Suspiré relajada y me recosté sobre la mesa de mi pupitre. Pasados unos 5 segundos mi mente ya se encontraba lejos del salón. Siempre me había parecido que el salón de clases y en medio de una muy aburrida clase de biología era un buen lugar para imaginar cosas interesantes. Lo que sea, con tal de estar lejos de esa clase. Sin embargo en ese momento, yo Sakura Haruno, estudiante de medicina y la persona más distraída del mundo… ya me encontraba pensando en algo que simplemente me parecía absurdamente interesante. Él.

Me permití por un momento pasear mi mirada por todo el salón buscando algo interesante, pero fingiendo que mi concentración absoluta estaba en ese salón aburrido y en esa materia que despreciaba. Y de pronto, la esperada distracción llegó. A penas había bastado con que mi compañero de junto batiera sus espesas pestañas por un leve parpadeo para que yo… bueno, para que yo me concentrara más en él. Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de contener una sonrisa estúpida, pero era demasiado tarde. Él me gustaba. Me hacia suspirar de una manera absurda, me hacia morderme los labios ante la expectación por saber que diría o haría, él me hacia sentirme locamente enamorada.

Giré discretamente el rostro a mi derecha para mirarlo. Escondí un poco mi rostro con los mechones de mi cabello que se soltaron de la goma con que me había amarrado el cabello esa mañana. Pude verlo por un par de segundos. Su cabello revuelto, sus pestañas largas y espesas, sus manos tan grandes y masculinas, sus labios delgados… su mirada profunda sobre mí al sentirse observado.

Regresé la mirada al frente y dejé salir un suspiro. Definitivamente la discreción no era lo mío.

-Sakura, no estarás distraída de nuevo ¿O sí? – Le escuché decir cerca de mi oído.

Giré de nuevo el rostro para encararlo. Él me estaba sonriendo. Y yo podría jurar que estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

-N…No – Respondí.

-Menos mal. – Acercó su mano a la mía y dejó que su dedo meñique se enrollara con el mío en un sutil y rápido movimiento. – No quisiera que te perdieras de estos temas tan importantes por mi culpa.

-Tú… no tienes la culpa – Sentí mis mejillas arder ante el momento que estábamos compartiendo.

-Supongo que el sentarme a tu lado para poner a prueba tu concentración ha sido mala idea, ¿te sentirías más cómoda si me sentara en otro lugar?

-¡Por favor, no! – Alcé sólo un poco la voz. Él apartó su mano de mí y fingió toser para ocultar la risa que le provoqué.

Volví la mirada rápidamente a la libreta que tenía en mi mesa y apunté un par de tablas que estaban en el pizarrón sólo para fingir que mi atención estaba en el salón de clases y no en Sasori.

-Sakura, eres tan linda – Dijo en cuanto se repuso de la risa. – La forma en que intentas pasar desapercibida me parece de lo más adorable.

-Y tú, Sasori, debes disfrutar mucho torturarme. – Le respondí fingiéndome ofendida.

-Sólo un poco. – Volvió a tomar mi mano, esta vez entrelazando todos sus dedos con los míos. – Soy el mejor novio del mundo, ¿no?

Asentí mientras trataba de prestar atención a los últimos 5 minutos de clase.

El mejor novio del mundo y yo llevábamos saliendo casi 4 años. El tiempo que llevábamos en la facultad estudiando juntos. Él planeaba convertirse en un médico cirujano, él creía que el verdadero arte radicaba en la belleza eterna, aunque fuese por operaciones. Y yo, yo quería ser pediatra, aunque no estuviese muy segura aún del porqué. Y entonces, noté que nuevamente me había distraído.

En cuanto el timbre sonó, me levanté de la silla apresurada y tomé mi mochila para guardar mi libreta y bolígrafo. Al fin era viernes y cada segundo contaba. Escuché unos pasos acercándose a mí y pese a que esperaba encontrarme con mi novio al voltear, era mi mejor amiga, Ino, quien estaba mirándome sonriente.

-Sakura, los chicos y yo iremos al cine, ¿vienes? – Dijo en una mezcla de emoción y prisa.

-Ah, Ino, ¿aún no salimos del salón y ya hay planes? – Respondí divertida.

-Bueno, la noche es joven. – Su sonrisa se ensanchó. ¿Vamos?

-¿Qué película verán?

-Lo más próximo que pasen a la hora que lleguemos. – Respondió.

-¿Entonces no hay planes? – Una sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de mis labios. Amaba esos días en los que simplemente hacíamos algo sin planearlo.

-No hay planes – sabia, por su tono de voz, que ella estaba tan emocionada como yo. - ¿Entonces… vienes? – Sasori carraspeó. Ino volvió el rostro hacia él y su expresión cambió. – Por supuesto, tu estúpido novio también está invitado.

Miré a mi novio. Esa palabra me hacia sonrojar y posteriormente sentía el cosquilleo en el estomago típico de una estúpida enamorada.

Sasori levantó su mochila del suelo y se la colgó en el hombro.

-No puedo, Sakura. – Dijo antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntar – Lo siento, pero tengo que estudiar unos temas para el lunes. ¿Te llevo a casa?

-La llevaré yo, Sasori. – Ino le respondió antes de que yo pudiese decir algo.

-Sí, bueno, quisiera escuchar la respuesta de ella.

-Ahh, está bien si me llevas a casa a cambiarme de ropa… ir con el uniforme no…

-Creí que pasaríamos la tarde juntos. – Sasori lucía enfadado.

-Vaya… genial – Ino bufó. – Escucha, Sakura… te veo afuera, ¿sí? – Ino hizo una mueca. La conocía tan bien como para saber que en realidad se estaba yendo porque no quería ver más a Sasori. Y que simplemente lo hacía por mí. Ambas sabíamos que los niveles de paciencia de Ino se iban al caño cuando Sasori estaba cerca.

En cuanto Ino salió del salón, regresé la mirada hacia Sasori.

-Creí que dijiste que tenías que estudiar…

Sasori me miró por unos segundos y luego balbuceó algo que no pude entender.

-Como sea, si estás ocupado ¿podemos vernos mañana?

-Claro, yo me iré a mi casa a estudiar mientras mi novia sale a divertirse con la… – Bufó – con la fácil de su amiga y con quién sabe quiénes más. Dime algo, cuando ella dice "los chicos y yo" ¿se refiere a ustedes acompañadas por hombres…?

-Oh, vamos, Sasori… – Qué absurdo. – Ella se refiere a mis amigos.

-¡¿Amigos?! – Oh, se estaba poniendo tenso el asunto.

-Ya sabes, Naruto, Shikamaru…

-Naruto, Naruto… – Balbuceó – ¿Por qué rayos siempre tiene que ser él?

-Pues es mi amigo, lo sabes – A pesar de todo, trataba de mantenerme tranquila.

-De manera que yo no puedo tener amigas y tu si amigos… – Que drama.

-No… – Traté de contener mi mano echa puño muy cerca de mi muslo. No quería que impactara contra alguna parte de su anatomía, no por ahora. – Sabes, tú eres quien menos debería hacerse la víctima.

-Oh, ¿me vas a volver a reprochar el pequeño error que tuve?

-¿Pequeño error? – Sonreí sarcástica – Tu sabes que yo trato de hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada, aún cuando fui la burla de todos, aún cuando mis amigos me aconsejan que…

-¿Tus amigos? – Gritó – Te diré que pienso de tus amigos… Los detesto. Sabes que no quiero ver a Ino contigo y aún así... Sakura, ¡demonios!

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza y tiró un poco de sus cabellos rojizos. Bajó la mirada y la posó fijamente en mí. Pude sentirme por un breve instante perdida en esa mirada que me desarmaba. Dejé que respirara por unos segundos. Ya sabía que cuando se exaltaba no llegábamos a nada.

-Sasori, sabes, en verdad no sé como una cosa llevo a la otra… – Traté de calmarme. – Pero en verdad quiero pensar que ambos estamos cansados y sólo necesitamos des estresarnos un poco.

-Lo sé.

-Sé que no te agrada Ino, pero es mi amiga. Y Naruto es mi mejor amigo de la infancia… jamás lo vería de otra forma. – Bufé – Te amo a ti, en serio.

Sasori suspiró y cerró los ojos por un breve par de segundos. Yo agaché la mirada encontrándome con mi goma de borrar debajo de mi silla y pensé en recogerla, cuando sentí unos brazos enrollarse en mi cintura. Eran esos brazos largos y fuertes que amaba que me abrazaran. Sus manos se posaron en mi espalda baja atrayéndome más a ese delgaducho pero perfecto cuerpo que me hacia suspirar. Recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro y aspiré de su perfume.

-Ayúdame – Sentí sus labios en mi oreja y después en mi cuello.

-¿A qué? – Suspiré.

-A relajarme.

Sus manos bajaron a mi trasero y después las subió un poco trayendo consigo la falda.

-Sasori, sabes algo... estamos en el salón – Traté de apartarlo un poco de mi – Cualquiera podría entrar… algún maestro…

-¿Y? – sentí sus labios recorrer mi clavícula. – Ellos no se alarmarían. Ellos son médicos, nos enseñan anatomía, la belleza del cuerpo humano… y entre mis brazos tengo una belleza incomparable.

Sus palabras me hicieron estremecer por un instante. Me desarmaron por completo y me quedé quieta, débil, insensata ante él.

-Sasori yo aún así creo que aquí… – Un gemido muy débil escapó de entre mis labios cuando sentí sus manos acariciar mi costado y subir mi blusa hasta por arriba del ombligo.

-Bien. – se separó de mi dejándome helada.

-Yo no dije que no, sólo que…

-Lo sé. – Me calló. – No pararía anqué gritaras… aunque sinceramente eso quiero que hagas.

-¿Entonces…?

Sasori me tomó de la mano y me arrastró por el casi vacío pasillo de la facultad y abrió una puerta que casi siempre estaba cerrada.

-¿Qué es…? – Dije a la oscuridad.

-Donde guardan material que no usan en los salones – Dijo cerca de mí. La oscuridad me impedía verlo, pero podía escuchar como palmeaba sus manos en la pared buscando hasta que comprendí que buscaba un interruptor para encender la luz.

-¿Ya habías venido aquí antes? – Dudé mientras le veía sacarse la camisa.

Sasori me miró y sonrió de lado. No sabía si era una sonrisa cínica o sí él estaba excitado.

-Ven, cariño. – Dijo sin responder mi pregunta. Sasori se acercó de nuevo a mí y me besó.

Y pese a que esperaba algo tierno y suave de él la realidad de su hinchado bulto chocando contra la parte baja de mi estómago me hizo darme cuenta de que esto no sería tan tierno como necesitaba.

Él se separó de mí, me miró fijamente y me sonrió. En ese momento yo no era consciente del poder que cualquier gesto proveniente de él ejercía sobre mí. Gemí sin querer dándole oportunidad de que profundizara más el beso. Sasori dejó que su lengua entrara en mi cavidad bucal y que la recorriera por completo. Podía sentir nuestra saliva mezclándose, nuestras lenguas encontrándose y saludándose después de mucho tiempo sin encontrarse. Mis manos en algún momento llegaron a su pecho y le desabroché botón por botón hasta que dejé expuesta su cremosa piel para juguetear con ella un rato. Dejé que mis largas uñas recorrieran su torso y subieran lentamente a sus hombros, para entonces ambos ya necesitábamos con urgencia respirar. Sasori se separó de mí y en el instante en que mi consciencia regresó por unos breves segundos, noté lo peligroso de la situación, así como de su miembro palpitante rozando mi bajo vientre. Sasori puso sus manos sobre mi trasero y sentí como deslizaba el cierre de mi falda hasta liberarme de ella. Sentí la tela caer alrededor de mis pies y sus manos cálidas buscando el contacto con mi piel, mientras sus dedos jugaban con el borde de mi ropa interior. Y en ese momento, yo sabía que ya no habría vuelta atrás. Me tomó del trasero y con rapidez hizo que enrollara mis piernas en su cintura mientas acariciaba descaradamente mis pechos aun cubiertos en tela. Escuché el ruido de una cremallera bajarse y algo pesado deslizándose hasta caer al suelo. Me separé sólo un poco de él para levantar mi blusa…

Cuando le conocí.

Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe, sin embargo ese alguien no entró al pequeño cuarto. Sasori me soltó y se agachó rápidamente para subirse los pantalones. Yo trastabillé un poco por el susto y por la forma brusca de Sasori al soltarme, aún así traté de subirme la falda mientras no apartaba la vista de la puerta por la que sólo entraba la luz del corredor. Mis manos tenían problemas para subir el cierre y mis piernas estaban temblando. En lo más profundo de mi subconsciente estaba rezando porque no fuera algún maestro o algún chismoso que nos fuera a delatar. Una voz masculina me hizo implorar con más vehemencia por nuestro perdón.

-No tengo intenciones de discutir en el pasillo de una facultad en donde ni siquiera estudio, así que metete, agáchate, abre la boca y haz que vuelva a contentarme o te juro que…

Sea quien sea, dejó de habar en cuanto nos vio boquiabiertos, semi vestidos y agitados en medio de ese pequeño cuarto. Entonces pude ver mejor de quien se trataba. Alto, delgado, cabello negro y ligeramente revuelto, ojos negros, piel pálida y con facciones finas. El tipo era demasiado atractivo. Tenía una mano tomando fuertemente el brazo de una chica rubia que sólo había visto una vez cuando se postuló como presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos

-Oh, lo siento… – Mmm, la voz del tipo también se escuchaba bien. Ronca y fuerte. Una parte de mi se preguntó, ¿Cómo se escucharía esa voz gimiendo? – No sabía que estaba ocupado.

-En realidad… yo… nosotros – Quise hablar.

-Eh, amigo, súbete la cremallera… – Dijo burlonamente a Sasori – Lamento haberles interrumpido, pero… – Se detuvo de momento y giró el rostro para observar de nuevo a Sasori. – Vaya, vaya… ¿no tienes llenadera?

Volteé a ver a Sasori, pero simplemente él estaba pasmado. Pude ver sus ojos abrirse sorprendidos, al igual que su boca.

-¿Disculpa? – Volví a mirarle.

-Hmp. Cada vez más lindas. – Bufó burlándose – Hasta luego. – Y cerró de nuevo la puerta.

-¿Qué quiso decir, Sasori? – Pregunté mientras buscaba mi mochila en el suelo.

Le escuché tragar saliva.

-No tengo idea. – Respondió. – Se ha de haber confundido de persona.

-Oh. – Me colgué la mochila en el hombro y abrí la puerta del cuarto encontrando el pasillo ya completamente vacío.

-¿A dónde vas? – Me giré para ver a Sasori con las manos abotonándose la camisa y caminando detrás de mí.

-Con Ino.

-No habíamos quedado en eso.

-Lo sé.

-El tipo que interrumpió… ya se fue, podemos…

-No, gracias – Dije caminando apresurada. – Demasiadas emociones por una tarde.

Me había llevado el susto de mi vida y aún así quería seguir corriendo el riesgo. Estaba bien loco si creía que le seguiría el juego de nuevo. Estaba preparada para una nueva discusión, pero ya no me importaría estando el pasillo tan vacio como estaba. Pero ninguno de los 2 dijo palabra alguna, al menos hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento.

-Que te diviertas. – Murmuró pasando junto a mí.

Sasori caminó apresurado por el estacionamiento, el cual era muy grande considerando que era el estacionamiento de todas las facultades que tenia la universidad.

Maldije internamente por lo débil que era y le seguí hasta su coche.

-Espera, Sasori. – Grité tratando de detenerlo. – No quiero que te vayas así…

Él se detuvo y miró a su izquierda. Un grupo de chicas estaban sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol. Sólo pude reconocer a una de ellas. La razón de mis problemas, de nuestros problemas.

-Te hablo en la noche, ahora ve con tu amiguita. – Susurró Sasori mirándome fijamente. Hizo un ligero movimiento con su cabeza señalándome a cuyo coche estaba estacionado junto al de él. El de Ino.

-¿Sin despedirte de mí? – Mordí mi labio inferior. Me puse de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, pero él se dio la vuelta apresurado dejándome ahí parada.

Me quedé helada como por 30 segundos.

-Eso fue romántico – Dijo Ino en cuanto llegué junto a ella. Ambas vimos a Sasori mientras arrancaba su coche y salía del lugar donde estaba aparcado.

-Y que lo digas.

-No pienso opinar nada al respecto – Ino subió a su auto.

-¿Por qué no? – Dije subiéndome también.

-Nunca me haces caso – Respondió como si fuera obvio.

-Bueno, te agradezco que no lo hagas. – Me puse el cinturón de seguridad

-Lo odio. –Arrancó el coche – Y tú sabes por qué. – Ino maniobró para poder salir del aparcamiento y luego rumbo al cine.

-Sí. – me limité a responder.

-¡El tipo te engañó! – Ella gritó.

-Bueno, técnicamente el… no fue tan así como un engaño – Traté de disculparlo.

Ino se detuvo frente un semáforo en rojo y me dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

-¡Estás demente! – Soltó – Lo vimos besándose con otra chica, y lo sabes.

-¡Fue sólo un beso! - Lo eludí. – Además… estaba ebrio.

-Estaba fingiendo que estaba ebrio. Créeme, yo sé bien de esas cosas. – Arrancó de nuevo. – Escucha, tú y yo sabemos que el peor error que cometiste fue perdonarlo. Volviste con él aun que unas semanas antes se había paseado por todo el campus con aquella chica de administración.

-No necesitas recordármelo, la tipa estaba en el estacionamiento y él la vio.

-Claro que la vio, se siguen viendo a escondidas. – Ino gritó.

-No lo sé, ha cambiado. – Traté de ocultar mi rostro del de ella.

-¿Cambiado? – se burló. – Sakura, tú y yo sabemos que desde que volviste con él la única que ha cambiado has sido tú.

-No es verdad, sólo…

-Escucha – Me interrumpió en cuanto detuvo el coche. – No diré nada más. Tu estas enamorada y crees ciegamente en él y yo le odio y sigo creyendo que es un cretino. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para patearle en los… ahí, sí te llegara a lastimar de nuevo. – Suspiró – estoy muy arrepentida de no haberlo hecho la primera vez que te hizo llorar. Y ahora, vamos. Es viernes y hay que dejar la medicina descansando, al menos hasta el lunes.

-De acuerdo. – Ambas bajamos del auto.

-Y acomódate el cuello de la blusa, Sakura. – Rodó los ojos – Me da cosa saber que ese degenerado pone sus manos sobre ti… y otras cosas dentro de ti.

Me sonrojé ante su comentario y acomodé el cuello de mi blusa. Comprobé que el resto de mi ropa estaba en buenas condiciones y caminamos en silencio por toda la plaza.

En cuanto encontramos a nuestro siempre fiel grupo de amigos, mi mente me dio un respiro de Sasori.

Además de Ino, el grupo estaba incluido por mi mejor amigo, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru y Sai. Naruto estudiaba ciencias políticas, quería ser algo así como un presidente. Hinata estudiaban administración. Shikamaru estudiaba leyes y Sai artes y pintura.

Vimos la película que empezaría en 15 minutos, una de superhéroes, y en vez de prestarle atención, Ino y Naruto discutían acerca de quién era más poderoso. Shikamaru se había quedado dormido casi cerca del final y Hinata y yo chillábamos de emoción cuando el protagonista salía sin camiseta. Sai había sido el único que miró fascinado la película.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos riendo cada 5 minutos. No podía imaginar una mejor forma de disfrutar un viernes.

-Se los juro, Thor es el mejor. – Naruto argumentó mientras cenábamos hamburguesas en el restaurante de la plaza.

-Pues te juro que él puede castigarme con ese enorme "martillo" cuando quiera. – Ino respondió causándonos gracia por el doble sentido de sus palabras.

-Ni en tus sueños… – Shikamaru se burló de ella.

-En mis sueños…– Ino se mordió los labios – no sólo me castigaría con ese "martillo".

Shikamaru dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás resignado.

-Así que, Naruto, ¿no dijiste que habías invitado a un amigo? – Sai preguntó repentinamente cambiando el tema.

-De hecho lo hice. – Respondió mientras jugaba con una papa frita.

-¿Y qué sucedió? – Quise saber.

-Dijo que estaba ocupado.

-¿Quién era? – Hinata, la novia de Naruto, le cuestionó.

-El tipo que estudia administración, Hina. – Le respondió dándonos a entender que sólo Hinata y él le conocían.

-¿Y cómo es?

-Pues… es normal, supongo. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es un chico, Hinata debes describirlo tú. Las mujeres ponen más énfasis para describir a algún chico. – Shikamaru comentó.

-Bien – Se aclaró la garganta – Él es… completamente normal. – Se encogió de hombros, como Naruto.

-Genial. – Sai sonrió claramente divertido.

-¿Y porque tardaron tanto en llegar? – Naruto nos miró a Ino y a mí.

-Bueno, la señorita Sakura no se quería separar de su novio… Bueno, más bien al revés.

-Nosotros solo estábamos conversando…

-Claro. – Ino rodó los ojos.

-Oh, ¿les cuento algo? – Quise cambiar de tema – Sasori y yo estábamos conversando en el pasillo de mi facultad, cuando vimos a una pareja entrar a un cuarto que creo usan como bodega. Fue gracioso porque el tipo dijo que ni siquiera era de esa facultad y estaba con Shizuka, la chica que se postuló hace un año para presidenta… ¿la recuerdan?

-Oye, oye… – Naruto me interrumpió – El chico que estaba con ella era uno de cabello negro, alto y cara de idiota.

-No – Respondí – Era alto, delgado, cabello negro, brazos fuertes, atractivo, espalda ancha…

-¡Alto! – Ino me detuvo – ¿Por qué no conozco a semejante Dios que describes?

-Es Sasuke Uchiha. – Hinata respondió. – ¿Cierto, Naruto?

-Sip. – Tomó un sorbo de su refresco. – El amigo que debía venir, pero que estaba "ocupado"

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – Shikamaru cuestionó.

-Fácil. Cuando le fui a invitar, me dijo que estaría ocupado con Shizuka castigándola por haberle dejado con las ganas la semana pasada. Dijo algo de hacer que se pusiera de rodillas para pedirle perdón y luego me dijo: "será en otra ocasión":

-Bueno, pues cuando les vi entrar al cuarto él le dijo que se pusiera de rodillas y no precisamente para que le pidiera perdón.

-Eso lo puedes apostar. – Ino enrolló un mechón de su cabello en su dedo índice.

-¿Entonces ellos son pareja? – Shikamaru cuestionó.

-No lo creo – Naruto aseguró – Es sólo que mi amigo sabe… sabe aprovechar cuando le ofrecen algo.

-Qué manera tan romántica de llamar a alguien que sólo busca sexo.

-Pues aparentemente le funciona – Hinata se encogió de hombros – Nunca le he visto sin alguna chica. Aunque no siempre sea la misma.

-Bueno, así son los hombres. – Ino sonrió – si tu no les das lo que buscan… ellos buscaran otro lado donde se los den.

-Espera… ¿qué? – Shikamaru protestó.

-Es la verdad. Y sabes que no puedes negarlo.

Shikamaru sonrió y no protestó más.

Mientras Ino manejaba de camino a mi departamento sus palabras no dejaban de retumbar en mi cabeza: "Sí a un hombre no le das lo que busca, ellos buscaran otro lado donde se los den" Y no es como si nunca hubiera tenido sexo con Sasori, pero… ya me había engañado una vez. Aunque sólo haya sido un beso, o eso decía él.

En cuanto bajé del auto, me despedí de Ino y corrí a mi departamento. Quise escuchar los mensajes en la contestadora, pero no había nada. Ni un mensaje, o llamada, nada. No quería sonar alarmista, pero… la chica estuvo ahí y él se puso más frio de lo normal.

-Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, porfi. – suspiré mientras me metía en la ducha.

Tomé un poco de shampoo y lo pase por mi húmedo cabello mientras trataba de liberar todo el estrés que se había acumulado en mi ser esa semana, sobre todo en las ultimas 10hrs. Pero nada funcionó. Y sólo media hora después del baño más rápido de mi vida ya estaba parada frente a mi departamento tratando de parar un taxi.

Iría a ver a Sasori, iría a terminar lo que empezamos, iría a demostrarle que esa chica no era para nada como yo.

Así que básicamente en cuanto me baje del taxi, corrí desesperada mientras buscaba en mi bolso las llaves de su departamento. Él sabía que yo tenía un juego de llaves, pero también esperaba sorprenderlo. No era sorpresa para él que yo tenía la mala costumbre de no avisar cuando iba a visitarlo.

Muy mala costumbre.

Era un manojo de nervios mientras intentaba que la llave entrara apropiadamente en la cerradura de su puerta. Entré tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y lo busque con la mirada por la sala, la cocina y finalmente caminé hacia su habitación.

Mientras avanzaba, iba desabrochando mi blusa. Seguramente mi novio estaría en la cama y yo llegaría lista para él. Abrí la puerta y un olor a sexo y el perturbador ruido de unos chillones jadeos me golpearon de frente.

-¡Sasori! – Grité en cuanto abrí la puerta de su recamara y les vi. Más bien vi la espalda de ella. Sus largas piernas a los lados de la cintura de mi novio y sus caderas subiendo y bajando al ritmo que las manos de él clavadas en su trasero marcaban.

Estaban en la cama. Ella sobre de él, él tocando con sus manos cada centímetro del cuerpo asqueroso de ella. Hasta me había sentido muy estúpida para haber ido a verle, él siempre me decía que le encantaba cuando le visitaba de sorpresa, así que traté de sorprenderlo esa noche. Había planeado todo el camino nuestro encuentro y la posterior reunión que tendríamos en la cama. Pero aparentemente mi novio había buscado algo más interesante o a alguien más interesante para meter en su cama.

Mi grito no les detuvo. Por el contrario, fui testigo de cómo mi novio llegaba al clímax gritando de placer mientras clavaba sus ojos grises en mí.

La rubia se giró a verme y sonrió con el pecho subiendo y bajando por la agitación. Pude reconocerla como la chica con la que él me había engañado, a la que supuestamente sólo había besado. Era ella, de nuevo.

Mi cuerpo entero se lleno de rabia, asco y supe que si no salía en ese instante de esa habitación, tomaría lo primero que llegase a mis manos como arma para asesinarlos.

-Sakura… – Sasori finalmente dijo empujando a la rubia a un lado de la cama. – No sabía que vendrías.

-Me queda muy claro que así fue. – Respondí con la voz quebrada por las ganas de llorar.

-Yo sólo… bueno, nosotros… – Sasori caminó hasta pararse frente a mí. Me tomó por los hombros y me miró con ternura, rogándome silenciosamente que le escuchase. – Esto sólo es… yo…

-¿Por qué no la invitas a unirse? – la rubia dijo en tono de burla mientras cubría su curvilíneo cuerpo con una bata de seda que yo solía usar cuando pasaba la noche en ese departamento. El asco recorrió mi garganta pidiéndome a gritos vomitar la bilis acumulada.

-¿Qué has dicho? – Dije con rabia.

-Puedes largarte, creo que es obvio que Sasori y yo nos estábamos divirtiendo, si sólo te vas a quedar ahí viendo… bueno pues, debes irte. Estorbas.

Deseé en ese momento arrancarle cada mechón de su cabello uno a uno con mis propias manos.

En su lugar simplemente hice lo que una mujer con clase y educación como yo haría en un momento así. Suspiré tratando de relajarme aún con Sasori frente a mí, aparté sus manos de mis hombros y cuando le vi tensarse, le sonreí tratando de inspirarle tranquilidad. Él estaba desnudo, no necesitaba bajar la mirada para saber que tenía sus partes íntimas expuestas a mí. Así que tomé a Sasori por los hombros, acerqué mis labios a su oído y le dije:

-Que te vaya bien, querido.

Entonces subí la pierna derecha –La más fuerte, según yo– Y le di una patada donde más le dolería. Sasori abrió los ojos por completo antes de caer arrodillado ante mí, cubriéndose las partes con sus manos y gritando de dolor.

Y ahí lo tenía. Justo como lo quería. De rodillas y mirándome fijamente.

-Todo tuyo, querida – Le dije a la rubia, la cual había perdido toda la confianza en sí misma y me miraba con asombro desde el extremo opuesto de la habitación. – Sí es que aún te sirve para algo.

Me di la vuelta y salí del apartamento corriendo mientras sentía una cálida sensación de orgullo por mí misma. Casi tropezaba con mis pies en el último escalón pero me agarré con fuerza del barandal mientras trataba que mi respiración se tranquilizara. Joder, ¿qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora? El estúpido de mi novio había resultado el peor estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra. Llevé una mano a mi pecho mientras este subía y bajaba buscando llenarse de oxigeno. Una mano en mi hombro me sobresaltó. ¿Realmente Sasori era tan rápido y ya me había alcanzado? Me di la vuelta preparando mi garganta para escupirle todo lo que pensaba sobre él en ese momento, pero no era mi ex novio.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Se trataba del amigo de Naruto, el chico que nos había interrumpido esa mañana a Sasori y a mí, pero esta vez estaba solo.

-No. – Respondí lo más sincera que pude.

-Hmp. Puedo ver eso. – Pude escuchar su voz un poco burlona.

¿ _Oh, entonces porque preguntas, idiota?_

-Escucha, niña rosa, no me gusta meterme donde no me llaman, pero… – ¿"Niña rosa"? Eso era una clara burla hacia mi cabello, pero… ¿el idiota no podía ser más creativo? – Sí estás aquí por el chico con el que fuiste al cuartito esta mañana… supongo que te gustó mucho lo que viste ahí y estás esperando que salga, pero créeme, pierdes tu tiempo. El sujeto sólo quería…

-Sexo, lo sé. – Respondí fríamente dejándome caer al suelo hasta sentarme en uno de los escalones.

-Exacto.

-No tuve por tu culpa, pero él sí que pudo traer a otra chica a su departamento. – Bufé.

-Oh, así que el problema es ese. ¿Estás aquí buscando sexo? – El sujeto se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura y se sentó a mi lado – Porque yo no tengo nada que hacer y…

-No, idiota. – Me levanté del suelo. – ¡Estoy aquí porque Sasori era mi novio, no soy una más de las que obviamente ustedes llevan a ese lugar a coger! Pero aparentemente le caí de sorpresa y le metí una patada en los huevos… que si no te alejas de mi en este instante te daré a probar también. – Grité con fuerza mientras apretaba mis puños desesperada.

El chico se levantó del suelo y me miró fijamente mientras me sonreía.

-Y tu nombre es…

-Sakura Haruno.

-Seremos buenos amigos, te lo aseguro.

Se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras por donde segundos antes casi caía hasta que se perdió de mi vista en algún pasillo.

Pedí un taxi mientras veía la lluvia que empezaba a caer. Al llegar a casa aventé las llaves del departamento de Sasori en el bote de basura, el cual llené con periódico y papeles para no verlas más. Subí a mi recamara y me miré fijamente frente al espejo mientras me quitaba la ropa hasta quedar sólo en ropa interior. Yo no estaba como aquella chica, me faltaba mucho que a ella le sobraba en los pechos y me sobraba mucho de lo que a ella le faltaba en el abdomen. Me tiré en la cama y lloré maldiciendo a Sasori toda la noche hasta que la pesadez de mis ojos por el llanto y el cansancio hizo presente al sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A penas sentí la brillante luz del sol sobre mi rostro, supe que esa mañana sería jodidamente larga y dolorosa. Con ambas manos tanteé a mí alrededor buscando una sábana o quizás una almohada con cual taparme los ojos, pero no había nada junto o cerca de mí.

-Maravilloso – Bufé enfadada. La cabeza me dolía y aún sentía mis parpados pesados y mis ojos hinchados.

Suspiré agotada dándome la vuelta, poniéndome boca abajo. Estiré la mano para tomar mi celular que estaba en la mesita de noche junto a mi cama para poder ver la hora.

Las 11:30 am. No es que tuviera muchos ánimos de levantarme, pero sentí necesario saber al menos qué hora era y cuanto faltaba para que ese día terminara finalmente. Aparentemente casi la mitad de ese día ya lo había perdido. Aunque, igual y era sábado. Un muy jodido sábado. Así que en cuanto el sentimiento de culpa por haberme perdido de medio día abandonó mi cuerpo, decidí cerrar nuevamente los ojos. Suspiré de nuevo. Volver a dormir definitivamente no era una buena idea. No porque no quisiera, es decir, a nadie le caía mal dormir un poco más… sólo que ya no tenía sueño. Estiré mis brazos y toqué la pared con las puntas de los dedos. Bostecé un par de veces y decidí que: al mal paso, darle prisa.

Me senté en la cama de golpe. Miré a mi izquierda, luego a mi derecha… nada. Saqué mis pies de entre las sábanas y me rasqué la cabeza mientras contemplaba mi imagen en el reflejo del espejo frente a mí. Estaba jodida. Mi cabello estaba enredado, lo normal en mi. Mi cara estaba ligeramente hinchada y mis ojos color jade estaban rojos y ligeramente lagrimosos. Mis mejillas estaban coloradas y mis labios estaban resecos y se sentían salados. Estaba jodida.

Y no solo físicamente, también mentalmente.

La noche anterior volvió a mi cabeza tan rápido como un balde de agua fría.

Mi novio me había dejado. Mi estúpido, arrogante y mal nacido novio me había botado. Y por si fuera poco, me había botado por otra chica, una chica más… más… más que yo. Y ahora estaba ahí. 10 horas después, Igualmente de jodida.

Me levanté de la cama y me di una larga ducha con agua fresca. Lavé mi cabello y lo sequé mientras pensaba si seguir la vieja tradición de cortármelo tras una ruptura amorosa sería buena idea. Preparé el desayuno y encendí la televisión en las noticias locales. Como siempre, no supe que decían los reporteros. Ya era una vieja costumbre mía sólo encender la televisión y no verla, ni oírla. Tomé mi café casi tragado y devoré los panquecitos que había preparado. Acomodé el desorden de mi cocina y decidí que sería buena idea buscar una caja y deshacerme de algunas cosas que Sasori había dejado en mi departamento. Y justo cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo, mi celular sonó. Corrí para no perder la llamada y en cuanto vi el nombre de Ino en la pantalla, supe que estaba en problemas.

-Ino – Dije sigilosamente.

- _Sakura, ¿en dónde te has metido? Te he llamado desde temprano._

-No lo escuché, lo siento.

- _Bueno… te perdono si salimos hoy._

-De hecho, Ino… corté con Sasori y no sé sí…

- _Estoy en tu casa en 5 minutos._

Y sabía que Ino cuando se lo proponía, cumplía su palabra de "5 minutos"

-Más rápida y segura que un pizzero. – Dije en cuanto abrí la puerta.

-No juegues conmigo, frentona. ¿Qué pasó? – Se sentó en el sillón con una expresión demasiado seria.

-La chica de la vez pasada. – Me senté a su lado.

-Oh, y de nuevo… ¿se estaban besando solamente?

-Muy graciosa, Ino. – Sin embargo no deje que mi expresión cambiara. Nada me parecía gracioso. – Estaban teniendo sexo en su cama, ella hasta se puso la bata que él me daba cuando dormía allí.

-Qué asco.

-Lo sé.

-Bueno, al menos ya se acabó. ¿No?

Suspiré mientras me levantaba del sillón en busca de mi celular. Hasta ahí podía escuchar que sonaba.

En cuanto lo busqué caminé de regreso al sillón con Ino, mientras leía en la pantalla el nombre de 'Sasori'

Un extraño picor en mi dedo pulgar me impulsó a actuar. Oprimí la tecla roja y colgué la insistente llamada de mi ex novio.

-Sí, ya se acabó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hello stranger :D! ¡Hello old friends! XD

Yo de nuevo por aquí O/

Una nueva historia que ha estado en mi cabeza y se ha formado finalmente. ¿Qué les pareció el primer cap? Reviewseenme. Sé que esperaban más y que fue muy corto y rápido, pero a penas es de cómo conocieron a Sasuke Uchiha. Lo mejor vendrá conforme pueda avanzar. Reviewsenme diciéndome que tal y si quieren leer más.

Háganme feliz con sus comentarios.

Beshos :*

Angelli 3


	2. De cómo empezó todo

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

█ █ █ █ █ Derechos reservados █ █ █ █

Angiie 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **De cómo empezó todo.**

Me levanté esa mañana con un dolor de cabeza impresionante. Sin duda, los estragos de la noche anterior estaban haciendo acto de presencia en forma de la siempre inolvidable "cruda". Mi cuerpo dolía como el carajo, como si me hubiera pasado toda la noche anterior en una maratón; y en cierta forma, así había sido. Me estiré sólo lo suficiente como para notar una punzada de dolor en el bajo vientre. Sin duda, había sido un "maratón" salvaje. Me senté en la cama cubriendo lo suficiente de mi cuerpo desnudo con la sábana rosa y desde ahí busqué con la mirada mis ropas regadas en el suelo de aquella desconocida habitación. No fue tan difícil buscarla, considerando que aquella noche anterior sólo llevaba puesto un corto vestido negro y mis bragas y tacones del mismo color.

En cuanto levanté mi ropa del suelo, corrí al baño a tomar una milagrosamente resucitante ducha. Sentía el agua caer por mi cuerpo relajando mis músculos y despejando un poco el dolor de cabeza. Mientras secaba mi cuerpo y me vestía, me dispuse a supervisar los daños en mi cuerpo: Ojeras, labios hinchados, unos chupetones en el cuello y, claro, mi cabello en exceso despeinado. Y eso solo eran las consecuencias físicas notables. Pero las peores consecuencias no eran notables a simple vista. Lo peor se llamaba culpa y estaba aguardándome fuera del baño.

Traté de acomodar solo un poco mi cabello y suspiré varias veces ideando en mi cabeza como resolvería el problema en el que estaba envuelta. Esto era el resultado de haber tenido una maratónica y excitante sesión de sexo después de una jodida abstinencia de casi 5 meses. Y tendría que pagar las consecuencias por esa jodida noche de placer.

Salí del baño esperando encontrar a aquel que la noche anterior compartió cama conmigo aún durmiendo, pero no, él ya estaba despierto, sentado justo en la orilla de la cama y con el pantalón negro puesto hasta las rodillas.

-Buen día - dijo con la voz ronca y asueñada aún.

-Buenos días, Lee - Le miré aborrecida. Ciertamente estaba arrepentida de haberlo hecho con él. Le odiaba profundamente, pero era innegable que el tipo desbordaba una energía que me convenció de que tal vez, y solo tal vez, sería un buen amante. Y no me había equivocado. La sesión maratónica de sexo duro aún causaba ciertas palpitantes y extrañas sensaciones en mi centro. Pero solo eso.

-Acabo de pedir desayuno a la habitación. – Me comunicó cuando me agaché a buscar mis zapatillas debajo de la cama.

-¿Esto es un hotel? – me senté del otro lado de la cama para abrochar las cintas de las zapatillas.

-Si -Respondió sonrojado. – ¿No pensarías que te llevaría a un motel para nuestra primera vez?

Oh, ese comentario me noqueó momentáneamente. No me extrañaba para nada, el tipo estaba enamorado de mí prácticamente desde que entramos a la escuela, pero yo nunca le había correspondido. Ni ahora que éramos compañeros de trabajo.

-Bueno, tal vez sea un buen momento para aclarar que fue la primera y la última, Lee.

La mirada de Lee pasó de estar llena de ilusión a decepción.

-Pero... Sakura...

-Lee, cariño, sabes que no me gustas... – Me acerqué a él y le miré con ternura. Sentía un poco de lástima por él. Sólo un poco.

-Pero, anoche... Sakura... Anoche – Lee se desesperaba cada vez más. Su voz lo delataba.

-Anoche no paso nada, Lee. – Puse una mano sobre su hombro. – Fue solo sexo. – Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Me usaste, Sakura? – Parecía a punto de llorar. Patético.

-Lee... No es eso...

-Me usaste – Afirmó. – Solo querías eso de mí.

-Oh, vamos, Lee – Estuve a punto de tirarme una sonora carcajada. - ¿No me digas que pensaste que quería algo serio contigo?

-¡Mierda! – se levantó de la cama enfadado.

Suspiré. Sinceramente ya me había fastidiado. Este jodido drama me lo habían hecho un par de hombres antes que Lee.

-Lo siento, pero lo del desayuno tampoco podrá ser hoy. – Ni nunca – Me esperan en otra parte.

-¿Podemos vernos después? – Lo intentó una vez más.

-No, Lee. – Le miré tan sería como pude. Tendría que dejárselo en claro de alguna u otra manera.

-¿No?

-Ya te dije, no me interesas.

Tomé mi bolso del sillón que estaba junto a la puerta y me dispuse a salir. Escuché el ruido de unos pasos detrás de mí y casi podía jurar que un sollozo también.

-Estuvo bien, Lee. – Me detuve antes de salir – Búscate una buena mujer, ya tuve lo que necesitaba de ti.

-Podría darte más si me lo permitieras. – Anoche me había dado más y mis caderas adoloridas eran una prueba de ello. Obviamente nuestras definiciones de más no eran las mismas.

-No, se acabó. – Bufé – Es decir, nunca empezó.

Me di la vuelta y salí del cuarto justo cuando un tipo llegaba con un carrito lleno de comida apropiada para el desayuno.

-¿Este es el cuarto de los señores Lee? – Me preguntó mientras disimuladamente miraba mis piernas.

-Lo es – respondí mordiendo mi labio inferior. Moría de hambre. – Soy la ex señora Lee, así que tomaré estos – Tomé unos panquecitos de chocolate del carrito y mordí una manzana que se veía deliciosa. – Gracias.

Seguí mi camino hacia el elevador y oprimí el botón mientras en mi cabeza daba vueltas la misma pregunta: ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto así de… puta? Inclusive podía recordarme a mi misma como una mojigata y puritana persona. La Sakura de antes era esa típica chica que, literal, se persignaba cuando escuchaba la palabra "sexo". Bueno, no, realmente no era así. Pero después de Sasori muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Habíamos crecido, nos habíamos graduado y habíamos madurado.

Nuestro pequeño grupo de 6, ahora era un pequeño grupo de 7. Sasuke Uchiha se había unido a nuestro grupo después de haberme ayudado enormemente tras la ruptura con Sasori. Aún lo recordaba como la mejor experiencia de la universidad.

 **Flashback.**

" _-Entonces, ¿estás libre al rato?_

 _-No, Kiba, no estoy libre al rato._

 _-Pero tu…_

 _-No, Kiba, no estoy disponible. – Repetí alzando considerablemente el tono de mi voz – Adiós._

 _Me levanté de la banca en la que estuve sentada y caminé rápidamente tratando de alejarme lo más posible de él. Aparentemente había entrado en una categoría de "dejada" y "desesperada por buscar a alguien para restregárselo en la cara a mi ex novio" Así que eso hacia que toda clase de sujetos que ni siquiera habían hablado conmigo antes, lo hicieran oliendo la supuesta "desesperación" en mi persona._

 _-Oye, Sakura-chan. – Unos grandes brazos me rodearon los hombros. – ¿Ya saliste de clase?_

 _-Hola, Naruto. – Respondí al 'saludo' sin detener mi rápido andar. – Si, solo estoy esperando a Ino._

 _-¿Y dónde está?_

 _-En el salón, esperando que el profesor le diga su promedio final._

 _-Oh… ¿a ti como te fue? – Apartó su brazo de mí pero siguió caminando a la misma velocidad que yo._

 _-Pues, supongo que bien. Sólo voy a presentar un examen final y ya._

 _-Vaya, una buena noticia después de… – Naruto suspiró y se quedó callado por un buen rato. "Después de Sasori". Era casi seguro lo que estaba pensando. – ¿Cómo estás? – Naruto preguntó justo antes de que pudiera recordar el dolor._

 _-Jodida – No me molesté en mentir. No con él._

 _-Escucha, sé que no soy bueno dando consejos… pero…_

 _-Me gustaría escuchar un consejo tuyo, Naruto. – Mordí mi labio inferior._

 _-Bien – Le escuché sonreír. – Mereces algo mejor._

 _¿Sólo eso? Ese viejo cliché._

 _-No es la primera vez que escucho eso. – Me encogí de hombros._

 _-Sí, pero… – Detuvo por un par de segundos su andar. – Quien te lo está diciendo esta vez soy yo. Y eso, Sakura, es la pura verdad._

 _Y estaba segura de eso. Nunca había conocido a una persona más sincera que Naruto. Por algo él y yo éramos mejores amigos. Sí creía que Ino era la persona más sincera del planeta, Naruto era brutalmente honesto. Y sabía lo que yo me había aferrado a negar en todos estos días. Sasori era demasiada basura para mí._

 _-Gracias. – Y pesé a que no volví la mirada para verle, sabía que él estaba sonriendo para mí._

 _-¡Naruto…! – Escuchamos que alguien gritó a nuestras espaldas. La voz se me había hecho conocida. Ambos nos dimos la vuelta. Naruto con seguridad, yo con curiosidad._

 _Y, claro, para acabar mi día el tipo frente a nosotros era el estúpido amigo de Naruto. Cuyo nombre no…_

 _-Sasuke. – Naruto le respondió. – ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-¿Podrías…? – Sasuke dejó la frase abierta y me miró fijamente. – Molesta, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Rodé los ojos enfadada. – Hmp, ¿amiga tuya, Naruto?_

 _-Mi mejor amiga, Sakura. – Naruto respondió pero yo me di la vuelta fingiendo que algo me había distraído. – Sakura, él es Sasuke._

 _Al mal paso darle prisa, de nuevo._

 _Así que estiré la mano derecha para saludarle. Él estrechó su mano con la mía. Traté de ignorar el hecho de que era cálida y suave al contacto y que por alguna razón la sensación me pareció curiosa._

 _-Los chicos están en la cafetería. – Naruto revisaba su celular. – ¿Vienes, Sasuke? Ahí podrías decirme lo que sea que querías decirme._

 _-En realidad no era nada importante, pero vamos. – Sasuke nos siguió a Naruto y a mí a través del estacionamiento._

 _\- Le diré a Ino que ahí nos vea. – Saqué mi celular y tecleé un mensaje rápido para nuestra amiga._

 _-Bien. – Naruto me volvió a abrazar mientras caminábamos rumbo a la cafetería._

 _En algún punto de nuestro trayecto me encontré con mi querido Sasori a unos cuantos metros de nosotros abrazando a la insípida rubia que ahora tenía por novia. Detuve abruptamente mi andar provocando que Naruto se detuviera también ya que aún me rodeaba con su brazo. Naruto miró hacia donde yo estaba mirando y suspiró._

 _-¿Quieres ir por otro lado?_

 _-¿Y ahora qué? – Sasuke preguntó confundido._

 _-Sakura olvidó algo en su salón, iremos por ello y luego iremos a la cafetería por la otra entrada. – Naruto mintió para justificarnos mientras jalaba discretamente de mí para que regresáramos. Pero entonces mis pies no respondieron. Mi mirada seguía fija en Sasori y sentí mis ojos pesados y húmedos. Mi corazón latía desbocado, pero ya no de la misma forma en que latía cuando estaba con Sasori, cuando estábamos juntos. Latía de una forma diferente, de una forma que dolía. Mis pulmones ardían, mi garganta quería gritar y mis piernas temblaban pidiéndome que me dejara caer al piso a llorar._

 _No era la primera vez que le veía. Aparentemente mi estúpido ex novio se recuperaba rápido. Es decir, supongo que a penas se le había quitado el dolor de testículos por la ligera y nada dolorosa patada que le metí, se dedicó a seguir con la estúpida chica con la que me había engañado. Había pasado una semana de nuestro último encuentro y él ya se paseaba con la chica. La tomaba de la mano, la iba a buscar a su facultad y obviamente se sentaba lo más lejos posible de mí… y de Ino, quien quería darle a probar su tacón de aguja con una patada justo como yo. Pero aún así, aún dolía. La patada que me había dado él en el corazón, dolía aún más._

 _Fue en cuestión de un parpadeo en el que la imagen de Sasori metiéndole la lengua en la boca a la rubia, fue reemplazada por la cara de idiota de Sasuke. Me sobresalté ante su sonrisa_

 _-Oh, ¿aún sigues clavada con ese idiota? – Dijo con burla en la voz._

 _-¿Y tú qué demonios sabes? – Dije mirándole con todo el odio que había guardado para Sasori._

 _-Vamos, ¿olvidas quien les vio en aquel cuartito?_

 _-¿Cuartito? – Naruto me miró confundido._

 _-No es lo que crees. – Me justifiqué._

 _-Pudo haber sido lo que crees, pero… fueron interrumpidos. – Sasuke se estaba pasando de la línea de tolerancia. Ni siquiera nos conocíamos lo suficiente y ya se creía quien para burlarse de mí. Ni en sus sueños._

 _-¿Quieres cerrar la boca? – El tipo acababa de ingresar en mi lista de personas que se merecían una patada en los testículos. – Idiota._

 _Oh, vamos. Ya lo había hecho una vez. Podía, tal vez…_

 _-¿Ahora quieres darme una patada en los huevos, como aquella noche?_

 _-¿Cómo…? – Me quedé helada. ¿Ahora también leía mi mente?_

 _-Aquella noche dijiste que querías patearme, ¿ahora quieres hacerlo enserio, no?_

 _Sonreí._

 _-No, yo dije que 'podría' darte una patada. – Aclaré – Pero para tu buena suerte, dejaste de ser una molestia en ese momento y tu descendencia está aún asegurada. Por ahora._

 _-Oh si, aún podría molestarte, molesta. – Se acercó aún más a mí._

 _-Te creo, tengo 5 minutos conociéndote y siento deseos de darte una muerte lenta y dolorosa._

 _-Sólo inténtalo._

 _-¿Me estas retando? – Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho poniéndome en una actitud defensiva._

 _La mítica sonrisa de Sasuke se ensanchó._

 _-En serio me estás retando. – Afirmé._

 _Sasuke giró la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro izquierdo._

 _-Bien, se fueron. – Susurró._

 _Miré detrás de él y ciertamente ya no había nadie conocido cerca. Sasori se había ido._

 _-Ahora podemos seguir nuestro camino._

 _Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando por delante de nosotros. Volteé a ver a Naruto, quien se veía confundido. De alguna manera, yo también lo estaba. Corrí para alcanzar a Sasuke por la poca ventaja que había creado de distancia._

 _-¿Quieres explicarme qué pasó?_

 _-Hmp, ¿no es obvio? – Siguió con su vista al frente – ¿No creerías que me iba a tragar el cuento de: 'Sakura olvidó algo, iremos a buscarlo' No es una buena excusa, debes admitirlo._

 _-Pensé que serviría – Naruto se rascó la nuca nervioso._

 _-No podía esperar a que dieran toda la vuelta sólo para evitar al idiota de tu ex novio. – Sasuke se encogió de hombros._

 _-Entonces, ¿se te ocurrió la maravillosa idea de distraerme?_

 _-Funcionó, ¿no?_

 _-Ja. – Ciertamente no podía negarle algo obvio. – Ya lo creo. Pero no esperes un 'gracias' de mi parte. – Le rebasé – Sigo pensando que eres un idiota._

 _Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la cafetería, una mano se me adelantó._

 _-Hmp, y yo sigo pensando que eres molesta… y que seremos buenos amigos. – Sasuke entró antes que yo y le vi dirigirse a una mesa en donde ya estaban mis amigos._

 _-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? – Naruto detrás de mi preguntó. – Me perdí casi de toda la historia, ¿ya le conocías?_

 _-Por desgracia sí, pero nada de importancia realmente._

 _-Yo no lo vi así._

 _-¿Qué sabes tú? – Me burlé – Te perdiste de toda la historia._

 _Caminé rápidamente hacia la mesa y me senté frente a Sasuke._

 _-Sakura, al fin llegas – Ino saludó. – Por sí quieres saber, el profesor me exentó. – Sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura y acomodó su cabello._

 _-¿Y cómo lo conseguiste, Ino? – Shikamaru le miró con burla._

 _-Estudiando, ¿no es obvio? – Ino se miró en el espejo de su polvo compacto._

 _-No será que te quedaste sola con el profesor…_

 _Antes de que Shikamaru pudiera terminar su broma, Ino ya le había lanzado una botella de plástico vacía._

 _-Mmm, hubiera preferido que sea de vidrio y se rompiera en tu cabeza, idiota._

 _-Buena tirada. – Sasuke le sonrió._

 _-Gracias – Ino devolvió el gesto y volvió a acomodarse el cabello detrás de sus hombros._

 _-Ella está en los límites, Sasuke. – Naruto dijo sentándose al lado de Shikamaru. – ¿Dónde está Hinata?_

 _-Ella está comprando un refresco. – Shikamaru le respondió._

 _-¿A qué te refieres con que Ino está 'en los límites'? – Quise saber._

 _-En los límites inquebrantables. – Naruto sacó el celular de su bolsillo._

 _-Sigo sin entender. – Ironicé._

 _-Bueno, quiere decir que Ino es mi amiga, igual que tu. – Naruto me miró como si la explicación fuera innecesaria. – Él no debe tratar de propasarse con alguna de ustedes, no de la forma con que se propasa con las demás chicas. No se lo perdonaría._

 _-Oh, entiendo._

 _-Además, Ino tiene novio. – Naruto señaló a un Sai que estaba en la entrada de la cafetería buscándonos._

 _-No, no es así. – Ino negó apurada. – Sabes bien que nos estamos dando un tiempo y…_

 _-Eso es una completa estupidez. – Le interrumpí. – Ya te lo dijimos todos._

 _-¿Qué es una estupidez, que nos esté buscando cuando sabe que siempre nos sentamos en esta mesa o qué se estén dando un tiempo? – Shikamaru bostezó._

 _-¿Cuándo les he hecho caso? – Ino suspiró enfadada._

 _-Nunca – Shikamaru no se molestó en considerar su respuesta._

 _-Tú le quieres y él a ti. – Naruto le señaló._

 _-Pero teníamos problemas._

 _-No es verdad, hiciste una tormenta en un vaso de agua. – Shikamaru como siempre llevándole la contraria a Ino._

 _-Bueno, no todos podemos llevar una relación perfecta como Naruto y Hinata. – Ino hizo una mueca de dolor._

 _-No es perfecta, pero no dejamos que eso sea un problema._

 _-Pero, coincido con tus amigos. – Sasuke agregó. – No es para nada bueno eso de 'darse un tiempo'. Sí quieres al sujeto anda con él, si no terminen de una vez. Es patético._

 _-Lo sé, gracias. – Ino refunfuñó._

 _-Hola chicos. – Sai llegó y se sentó junto a nosotros._

 _-Hola, Sai. – Ino fue la primera en saludar. No pude evitar sonreírle a mi amiga en señal de aprobación._

 _-¿De qué me perdí? – Hinata se sentó frente a Naruto. – Oh, Sasuke-kun, bienvenido al grupo._

 _-Hmp, gracias._

 _-Supongo que no necesito recordarte, Sasuke, que… – Naruto miró con odio a Sasuke._

 _-No te preocupes – Sasuke le interrumpió. – Ya sé que ella está más que prohibida._

 _-Bien._

 _-Y… ¿Siempre se sientan aquí? – Sasuke recorrió con la mirada a todos los presentes._

 _-Casi siempre, si – Ino respondió._

 _-Excepto cuando hay mucho frio – Naruto puntualizó. – Entonces nos sentamos más cerca de la cocina._

 _-Pero estamos en verano – Ino rodó los ojos – Creo que es obvio que no habrá frio en un largo rato._

 _-Bien, en ese caso les veo mañana. – Se levantó de la mesa y se marchó."_

Pero Sasuke no sólo volvió al día siguiente, su presencia se volvió extrañamente regular el resto del semestre. Y del siguiente semestre. Y cuando ya estábamos en el último semestre nuestro pequeño grupo de 6, ahora era oficialmente un pequeño grupo de 7.

" _-Ese es mi lugar – Le dije a Sasuke quien estaba distraído platicando con una pelirroja muy hueca a mi parecer._

 _-Oh, lo siento – Dijo tomando del brazo a la chica para que se levante._

 _-¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó ella levantándose de la silla. Pero Sasuke siguió sentado._

 _-Tú no sé, yo me quedo aquí. – La chica hizo el intento de sentarse de nuevo. – Lo siento. – Sasuke le detuvo – Ese es el lugar de la molesta, y en serio se enoja si no lo respetan._

 _-Oh, entonces…_

 _-Te veo luego, ¿sí? – Sasuke le interrumpió._

 _-Bien. – La chica se acercó esperando que Sasuke le besara, pero él sólo se giró para verme. – Hasta luego._

 _-Necesitamos hablar de algo importante. – Sasuke le ignoró._

 _-¿De tus tácticas románticas para enamorar?_

 _Sasuke rió._

 _-No realmente._

 _-¿Y entonces?_

 _-Verás, la chica que estaba aquí conmigo es amiga de la nueva chica de tu ex novio._

 _-Se llama Sasori, no mi 'ex novio'._

 _-Da igual, es amiga de la novia del idiota ese._

 _-¿Y?_

 _-Bueno le acabo de convencer para que me contara algunas cosas._

 _-No me digas como la convenciste, por favor._

 _-Si… no pensaba hacerlo._

 _-¿Entonces que te dijo?_

 _-Bien, ella me dijo que Kin, así se llama la chica, es muy… ¿Cómo decirlo?_

 _-¿Es muy… puta?_

 _-Muy Zorra, si._

 _-Nada que no sepa. – Suspiré – Escucha, ya superé eso… no me interesa en lo absoluto._

 _-Sí, pero es nuestro último semestre. – Sasuke se encogió de hombros – Necesitamos venganza._

 _-¿Necesitamos?_

 _-Él no me dejó coger en el cuartito aquella vez. Necesito desquitarme por eso._

 _-Oye, oye – Le callé – Yo también estaba ahí, ¿también quieres vengarte de mí?_

 _-No, sólo de él._

 _-¿Por qué? – Pregunté en Verdad confundida._

 _-Pues es diferente ahora_ _– Sasuke respondió – Ahora eres mi amiga._

 _-¿Y cómo vas a vengarte?_

 _-Ya verás._ _– Sasuke se levantó de la silla mientras el resto del grupo comenzaba a sentarse._

 _-¿Y a donde va con tanta prisa? – Ino cuestionó mientras destapaba su hamburguesa._

 _-A vengarse. – Me limité a responder._

 _-¿De quién?_

 _-No tengo idea._ _– Me encogí de hombros._

 _-Pero…_

 _-No lo sé, Ino. ¡Traga tu hamburguesa!"_

Y era verdad, en ese momento ni siquiera lo imaginaba. Pero no tardó demasiado tiempo para que nos enteráramos. Junto con el resto de la universidad.

" _-Y eso fue todo._ _– Llegué justo cuando Sasuke estaba terminando de contar la historia._

 _-¿La repites? – Me senté a su lado._

 _-Ya te debiste de haber enterado, molesta. – Me sonrió._

 _-¿Cómo pudiste? – Reí casi a carcajadas._

 _-La seduje, hice que me deseara y le mandé a Sasori anónimamente las fotos, mensajes y demás que ella me mandaba._

 _-Y cuéntale lo que pasó hace 5 minutos – Sai reía como pocas veces le había visto._

 _-Sasori le gritó en frente de todos y terminaron._

 _-Obviamente._ _– Ino chilló emocionada._

 _-¿Pero qué va a pasar si Sasori se entera de que fuiste tú el que le mandó eso?_ _– Shikamaru puntualizó._

 _-Ella no va a hablar._ _– Sasuke aseguró. – No creo que sea tan tonta._

 _-Yo creo que sí. – Ino afirmó – Tonta sí es._

 _-Sasori es fuerte._

 _-¿Y qué? – Sasuke rió – ¿Creen que yo no tengo manos para defenderme? Ella no va a hablar, no soy el único con el que coqueteaba._

 _-Así que no puede asegurar que eso lo mandaste tú u otra persona. – Hinata concluyó._

 _-Así es."_

 **Fin Flashback.**

Para cuando salimos de la universidad, Sasori ya me había llamado y rogado innumerables veces para que regresáramos. Me había llevado un enorme ramo de rosas el cual aventé sin consideración por la ventana.

Y ahora, todos nos habíamos graduado y llevábamos ya un par de años siendo profesionistas. Todos estábamos en nuestros 26's, con los 30's pisándonos los talones.

Ahora yo, me había vuelto una médica especialista en pediatría e Ino en ginecología. Casi siempre trabajábamos juntas y no había nada más satisfactorio que ver como mi vida había mejorado considerablemente de cuanto tenía 21 y estaba con el idiota de Sasori. Ahora tenía un buen departamento, un buen trabajo, un perro, unos amigos excelentes y… muchos hombres. Sí, mi vida amorosa no era nada presumible, pero al menos era consciente de que no era por falta de atributos físicos. Es decir, no me había vuelto en una zorra o algo parecido. Seguía en la búsqueda del amor, pero siempre cometiendo pequeños deslices que me hacían dudar. A veces era mi culpa, a veces la de mi pareja. Pero seguía sin encontrar al hombre perfecto. Mi príncipe azul aparentemente cabalgaba hacia mí en una tortuga.

Mientras tanto, era consciente de que estaba cerca de finalizar los 20's y que debía disfrutar plenamente de la vida hasta encontrar al chico ideal. Así que, mi vida amorosa se podía resumir en una simple frase: "¿Por qué llorar por alguien que no te quiere?, sí puedes estar cogiendo con alguien… que tampoco te quiere, pero bueno, al menos estás cogiendo."

Un clásico "Tin" retumbó en mis oídos. El elevador había abierto sus puertas frente a mí. Mientras esperaba a que la gente bajara de él, marqué el número que me sabía de memoria, más que el mío propio.

-Sasuke…

 _-Hmp, ¿Dónde estás molesta?_ _– Sasuke "respondió". – Se te está haciendo tarde para el desayuno._

-Creo que estoy en un hotel, pero no sé exactamente en cuál. – Reconocí _–_ ¿Puedes rastrear la llamada o algo?

-Hmp, no es necesario. –Escuché su voz detrás de mí. Me giré para verle mientras oprimía la tecla de 'cortar llamada'.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Reí asombrada de encontrarle.

-Hmp, no quiero hablar de esto. – Quizá él se veía un poco más crudo que yo, pero conocía bien sus facciones. Casi 5 años conociéndole, sabía que cuando mostraba esa cara de amargado–Más que la de costumbre–Significaba que algo no andaba bien.

Ambos subimos al elevador en completo silencio.

Suspiré relajada. Realmente había sido un buen sexo, pero estaba segura de que le había roto el corazón a Lee. No podía decir lo mismo de su orgullo, sabía que insistiría, así que estaba meditando que opciones tendría para zafarme de él por un tiempo.

-¡Sasuke! - Escuché una femenina voz que me regreso de mis pensamientos.

De repente, aquella femenina voz tuvo rostro y cabello pelirrojo alborotado. Corría apresurada hacia el elevador en el aparentemente interminable pasillo y cubriéndose sólo con una sábana.

-Ohh. – Murmuré.

-¡Mierda! – Sasuke sonaba enfadado. Apretó desesperadamente el botón que cerraría la puerta, pero sin éxito.

-¡Sasuke! – Ella gritó cuando alcanzó el elevador abierto. - Bebé, no me hagas esto, por favor. – Lucía justo a punto de llorar y sus manos impedía que el elevador se pusiera en marcha.

-Karin, no seas ridícula... Por favor, ya lo hablamos.

-No, bebé. Tú me dijiste que no podíamos ser nada, pero no quiero... Te quiero, no me dejes.

Oh, vamos. Rodé los ojos recordando a Lee y sus patéticas palabras en el cuarto.

-Karin, no te quiero... – Sasuke se agachó un poco quedando a la altura de su oído para decirle algo que supuestamente solo ambos escucharían, pero aún así le escuché susurrar. – Fue solo sexo y lo sabías. Deja de fastidiarme.

Sasuke se enderezó de nuevo y mientras ella estaba petrificada por sus palabras, aprovechó para volver a apretar el botón que cerraría la puerta.

Vaya. Mordí mi labio inferior.

-¡Sakura! - Nuevamente alguien gritó al final del pasillo.

-No, por favor. - Bufé.

Lee corría velozmente hacia mí. Y la chica volteó a mirarle aturdida.

-Hmp. – Sasuke bufó. – ¿Le conoces?

-Es Lee – Le empujé para que yo pudiera apretar el botón varias veces.

-¡Sakura te amo! - Lee gritó.

En cuanto vi que la puerta del elevador comenzó a cerrarse suspiré aliviada.

-Fue sólo sexo, Lee. Supéralo. - Grité con una cínica sonrisa adornando mi rostro. Mi reflejo en la puerta de cristal del elevador ya cerrada me hizo casi chillar de alegría. Hasta que recordé que había alguien a mi lado.

-Vaya – le escuché decir.

-Lo siento - dije apenada.

-Está bien. Sé que también escuchaste lo que dije.

-Algo así. - Admití.

Volví la mirada hacia mi amigo. Él era de las principales cosas que habían cambiado en esos años.

Sasuke Uchiha. Más alto. Más maduro. Más sexy.

Pero de las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado de él, era esa sonrisa de lado que me dejaba atónita, a pesar de que trataba de no demostrarlo.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y Sasuke se acercó a un tipo para pedirle las llaves de su auto. En cuanto volvió junto a mí, me abrazó por los hombros con su brazo derecho.

-Mi querida molesta, toda una rompecorazones.

-Por favor – Aparté su brazo de mi.

Ambos caminamos hacia la salida apresurados. Por mi parte, quería estar demasiado lejos de ese lugar. Tanto como se pudiera. En cuanto estuvimos fuera, un convertible rojo aguardaba. Sasuke me abrió la puerta del copiloto y rodeó el coche para arrancar apresurado..

-¿A dónde vamos? - Sasuke me preguntó saliendo del estacionamiento del hotel rumbo a la carretera.

-A mi departamento, necesito cambiarme.

-Y yo una ducha – suspiró. – ¿Puedo es tu departamento?

-Sí, creo que tengo una camisa tuya que dejaste hace tiempo olvidada en mi departamento. – Le informé.

-¿Mía?

-Una naranja…

-No – Respondió con una mueca en el rostro – Seguro es de Naruto, sólo el usa ese color.

-No creo que le importe si la usas. – Me encogí de hombros.

-Olvídalo, Tengo una chaqueta en la maletera. – Paró ante un semáforo – Además, hace fresco. – Giró el rostro para verme, a mí y a mi muy descarado escote.

-Hmp – Sonrió – Tu pareces acalorada.

-Cierra el pico. – Me desabroché los tacones. Los pies podrían matarme.

-Así que… Lee. – Sasuke arrancó de nuevo. – ¿Es el sujeto que te acosaba en el trabajo?

-Si – Respondí.

-¿Y…?

-Nada. – Gruñí.

-Fue sólo sexo – Le escuché resoplar.

-Yo me ando sin rodeos – le dije – Más con él, fue un error estar con él en ese lugar, pero... – dejé de hablar por un par de segundos. – nada que deba contar y que te interese escuchar.

-Bueno, digamos que anoche ambos cometimos muchos errores en ese hotel.

-Así parece – asentí. – Aparentemente caíste ante los encantos de Karin, tu secretaria.

-Lo cierto es, – Sasuke siguió ignorando mi comentario – que me sorprendieron tus palabras en el elevador... – Frunció el ceño – Generalmente escuchó esas palabras salir de mi boca o de la de algún hombre hacia una chica, no de una chica a un hombre.

-El tipo es un idiota – Me exalté recordando que ahora debía esconderme de él en el trabajo. – Tenía que dejárselo en claro.

-Lo entiendo, pero... ¿Fue sólo sexo? – Su pregunta me confundió. ¿A donde quería llegar preguntándome eso?

-Bueno... No te interesa realmente.

-Oh, vamos molesta – Podía escuchar la suplica en su voz. – Sabes que terminaras contándomelo.

Y era cierto. Se había vuelto mi confidente junto con el resto de los chicos. Sí alguien salía con alguna persona o alguien tenía sexo con otra… tarde o temprano todos nos enterábamos. Era un muy reducido grupo casi transparente, sin secretos ni mentiras. Y entonces los amigos se habían convertido en una especie de familia. Era más allegada a ellos que a mis propios padres.

-Entonces aguarda al desayuno – Abrí la puerta de su coche apenas él se detuvo en mi departamento.

Abría la puerta y la dejé abierta para que Sasuke entrara. Corrí a la cocina y saqué un gran vaso de jugo de naranja del refrigerador. Lo bebí en 3 tragos y limpié la comisura de mis labios por la cual había resbalado una pequeña gota. Escuché la puerta cerrase y regresé a la sala.

-Estaré en tu baño. – Informó caminando con paso firme por mi departamento con una camisa y una chaqueta en el brazo.

-Bien – Asentí.

Caminé detrás de Sasuke, ya que mi baño estaba dentro de mi recámara. Saqué una blusa de mangas largas del clóset y unos jeans. En cuanto escuché el agua de la regadera me despojé de mi vestido y bragas negras. Cubrí el frente de mi cuerpo con el vestido y saqué ropa interior de un cajón frente a mi cama. Busqué un sujetador y unas bragas rojas a juego y me coloqué las bragas apresuradamente. Entonces, sin querer me vi en el espejo de cuerpo completo que adornaba mi habitación.

-Vaya. – Suspiré.

De alguna manera Lee también había hecho un chupetón en uno de mis pechos, uno que no había notado en la mañana. Me observé con énfasis en las partes, que sabía, la ropa no podría ocultar. Necesitaba saber que ropa debería ponerme durante los días siguientes. Pero el silencio que se presentó a continuación me dejó helada. ¡Sasuke había terminado de ducharse y yo estaba en bragas!

Tomé el sujetador y me lo puse apresuradamente. En cuanto traté de abrocharlo por mi espalda, pero algo me lo impedía. Genial, el brochecito se había atorado con algún hilillo suelto. Me giré tratando de ver mi espalda en el espejo. Tras un pequeño jalón, me pude abrochar el sujetador.

Suspiré aliviada.

-Vaya, gracias por la vista.

Me quedé casi helada por aquella voz. Sasuke estaba parado en la puerta de mi baño, justo detrás de mí.

-Lencería roja, y unas bragas negras tiradas a medio cuarto. Qué poco pudorosa eres, molestia. – Sasuke se burló. – ¿Acaso usas relleno en el sostén? No te recuerdo así a los 21.

-Muy gracioso – Dije dándome la vuelta encarando a un Sasuke que me miraba de pies a cabeza. Recogí del suelo el vestido negro y volví a cubrirme con él. – ¿Nos dejarías solos un momento?

-"¿Nos?"

-A mi relleno y a mí.

El celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar dentro de su pantalón y Sasuke me guiñó el ojo mientras salía del cuarto.

Esta vez, me vestí apresurada.

-Sakura, nos esperan. – Sasuke asomó la cabeza dentro del cuarto – Y, por cierto, no cerraste la puerta… Pero creo que ya no lo necesitas.

Miré a Sasuke con burla. Yo ya estaba amarrando las agujetas de mi tenis cuando él entró.

-Vamos. – Recogí mi ropa del suelo y la dejé en el cesto de ropa sucia. Tomé mi bolso y celular de la cocina y salí de nuevo con Sasuke delante de mí.

.

Sasuke ocupó su lugar en la mesa redonda de la pequeña cafetería. Siempre era igual: Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke y yo. Siempre en el mismo orden, siempre en el mismo lugar. El desayuno de los domingos se había convertido en un ritual sagrado. Era un crimen faltar a él.

Cuando salimos de la universidad y nos hicimos de vidas laborales, coincidimos en que necesitábamos un nuevo punto de reunión. El "Ichiraku", era un lugar perfecto para todos. Se encontraba justo en el centro de la ciudad. Justo a pocas cuadras del trabajo de todos y a no más de 30 minutos en auto del departamento de cada quien. Los encargados nos saludaban como viejos amigos, los camareros conocían nuestros gustos y exigencias. Alrededor de 5 años desayunando cada fin de semana sin falta ahí, era algo asombroso.

Yo amaba esa vida. Nunca nos habíamos separado y eso era fascinante. Me encantaba, hasta cierto punto esa monotonía, porque siempre había algo nuevo que contar.

.

El camarero nos llenó la primera taza de café y me relajé por primera vez en esa mañana.

-Alguien se ve terrible. – Ino me examinó mientras colocaba una servilleta en su regazo. Poco me había durado el gusto.

-"Alguienes", mejor dicho. – Sai le siguió el juego observando a Sasuke.

-¿Se fueron de fiesta juntos sin decirnos? – Ino continuó.

-No fue así. – Respondí mordiendo un pedazo de pan que estaba en una canasta frente a mí.

-¿Y entonces? – Shikamaru bebió de su café al tiempo que Hinata regresaba del baño.

-Tuve una noche de sexo con alguien de quien prefiero no hablar. – Respondí secamente.

-¿Tuvieron sexo? – Naruto gritó señalándonos a Sasuke y a mí. Hinata se sonrojó y se sopló el rostro con una servilleta. Mientras yo me tapé el rostro con la mano derecha tratando de ocultar la vergüenza.

-No – Sasuke respondió. – Yo tuve sexo con Karin y ella… – Se detuvo. – ¿Lo puedo decir?

-Adelante – Le mostré mi pulgar en aprobación. – A mi déjenme comer.

-Bien, ella tuvo sexo con Lee.

Todos en la mesa, excepto Sasuke, me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Los cuatro? – El rostro de Ino mostraba sorpresa.

-Obvio no – Rodé los ojos. – Como sea, nos encontramos esta mañana y aquí estamos. – Traté de poner fin a la plática.

-¡No me jodas! – Ino alzó la voz – ¿¡Con Lee!?

-Sí, y eso fue todo, Ino.

El camarero se acercó con diversos bocadillos que dejó en la mesa y rellenó mi taza de café. A penas se dio la vuelta, el grupo se exaltó de nuevo.

-¿Y bien? – Shikamaru fue el primero en hablar. – Cuenten.

No podía evitar lo inevitable.

-Anoche salí a tomar y por alguna razón me encontré a Lee…

-El tipo te acosa, eso no es relevante – Ino hizo una mueca – Cuéntanos lo que queremos saber.

-Tuvimos sexo, Ino. – Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Y?

-¿Por qué no lo trajiste? – Naruto cuestionó.

-¡Porque no somos pareja! – Respondí – Sólo fue sexo.

-Ohh. – Hinata mordió una galleta. – ¿Qué diferencia hay de las veces anteriores?

-¡Exacto! – Miré a Hinata agradecida. Había dado en el clavo. – No hay diferencia alguna con ninguno de los tipos con los que me he acostado… ¿Entienden? Sólo sexo.

-¿Y como se lo tomó? – Ino dejó a un lado su desayuno para no perderse detalle alguno. – El tipo muere por ti.

-No muy bien – Respondí restándole importancia.

-¿Y Karin? – Sai miró a Sasuke.

-Igual que las demás, creen que fue especial. – Sasuke leyó el menú.

-Vaya – Naruto resopló – Ustedes dos sí que son todo un caso. Deberían pensar en algo serio. Es decir, de Sasuke lo entiendo… su promiscuidad no tiene límites, pero tu Saku…

-Estoy bien, Naruto. – Me encogí de hombros.

-Además, tú lo dices porque tienes a Hinata, Ino a Sai y Shikamaru a la chica extranjera. – Sasuke señaló a Naruto.

-Ella sólo vive a 2 horas de aquí… y se llama Temari. – Shikamaru le miró con fastidio.

-Entonces deberían juntarse – Ino le ofreció una cucharada de gelatina a Sai.

-¿Cómo dices? – Le miré fijamente.

-Tengan sexo o algo, pero dejen de ser tan promiscuos.

-¿Sexo… nosotros? – Dudé.

-Sólo bromeo. – Ino me sonrió. – ¿Alguien quiere saber lo nuevo que compré? Una pista: es un cuadro antiguo. – Cambió abruptamente el tema.

-Vaya, Ino, no imagino que pueda ser. – Shikamaru seguía con la costumbre de hacerla enojar.

Suspiré mientras tomaba una gran cucharada de la sopa que estaba frente a mí. Alcé el rostro y lo primero que vi fue a Sasuke mirándome de una forma curiosa.

Algo estaba maquinándose dentro de esa estúpida cabeza.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yo de nuevo por aquí O/

¡Un nuevo cap! Estoy muy apenada por tardar tanto, pero los exámenes finales me atacaron sin piedad. Afortunadamente… ¡Libre soy, libre soy!

Lista para dedicarme a escribir y dormir (:

Reviewseenme contándome que les parece la historia hasta ahora.

Acepto críticas constructivas, abrazos, amigos nuevos (forever alone), besos de sasuke's uchihas… JAJA

¿Alguien quiere ser mi amigo/a? Nadie, bueno :(

xDD

Cuéntenme qué tal y disfruten sus vacaciones (los que ya estén en ellas) como yo \O/

Háganme feliz con sus comentarios.

Beshos :*

Angelli 3


	3. De la propuesta

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

█ █ █ █ █ Derechos reservados █ █ █ █

Angiie 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **De la propuesta.**

-Bien chicos, estamos a 15 días para la boda. – Ino nos recordó. – Todo debe salir perfecto, así que… – Miró a Shikamaru con desdén. – Por una vez en tu vida vístete decente, vago.

-Es la boda de Hinata, Ino. – Shikamaru le hizo señas al camarero para que nos llevara la cuenta. – Cada día lo recuerdas y suenas más emocionada que Hinata.

-Bueno, lo estoy. – Ino rodó los ojos. – Ustedes saben que tengo un don para organizar fiestas.

-Alguien quiere casarse de nuevo, Sai. – Shikamaru se burló.

-No seas ridículo, Shikamaru. – Ino le miró con fastidio.

Miré con orgullo al pequeño grupo de personas que me acompañaban en la mesa. 5 años después seguían siendo los mismos, con pequeños detalles modificados.

Ino y Sai llevaban ahora 2 años casados. Finalmente y pese a todas las apuestas en su contra, fueron la primera pareja del grupo en volverse oficialmente esposos. El que la más habladora del grupo se hubiera decidido a dar el 'si' era algo de festejar… tal y como lo hizo Ino con su boda ridículamente ostentosa. Nos había obligado a Hinata y a mí a llevar vestidos morados y a los chicos a llevar corbatas del mismo color. Por supuesto, Sasuke y Shikamaru se negaron. Y pese a ello, Ino amenazó con avergonzarlos públicamente en la recepción si no lo hacían.

Hinata y Naruto serían los siguientes, pero era algo que todo mundo ya esperaba. De ellos nunca habíamos escuchado una verdadera pelea. Pocas veces se separaban el uno del otro y a menudo la gente pensaba que eran familiares porque siempre andaban de un lado a otro juntos. Finalmente se casarían y afortunadamente, ambos habían acertado eligiendo una boda pequeña en la playa, discreta y sin corbatas coloridas.

Shikamaru era el único que si bien no estaba casado, tenía pareja estable. Su novia, Temari, vivía en otro estado. Temari era hija de un antiguo mandatario y hermana mayor de un político importante y otro… no tan sobresaliente pero igual de renombre. Prácticamente era considerada una princesa en su tierra y Shikamaru era el indeseable novio vago que ningún padre aceptaría, pero que extrañamente el de Temari sí. Shikamaru la iba a visitar ocasionalmente y ella lo había hecho un par de veces. Esas fueron las únicas veces en que nuestra mesa necesito de una silla más.

Con el tiempo había perdido a muchas personas. Pero ellos seguían ahí, siendo mi punto constante en un mundo cambiante. Cada domingo a las 10:00 am, en el 'Ichiraku' y con un chisme nuevo que viborear. Hasta cierto punto, una parte de mi amaba esa estabilidad emocional que ellos me brindaban.

-¿Hinata, fuiste ya a la última prueba de vestido? – Shikamaru preguntó ante el silencio que se había producido en la mesa.

-Aún no. – Hinata respondió mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los de Naruto. – Iré unos 3 días antes, ¿me acompañaran, cierto? – Nos miró a Ino y a mí.

-Yo si puedo – Ino alzó la mano como si dijera: "presente" – No sé Sakura, pero yo sí.

El camarero se acercó a nuestra mesa con la cuenta y se llevó los platos en una enorme charola plateada.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. – Saqué un par de billetes de mi bolso y se los di a Shikamaru quien siempre se encargaba de dejar el dinero exacto sobre la mesa. – ¿Pero con 3 días serán suficientes?

-Yo espero que sí. – Hinata respondió. Podría notar a kilómetros de distancia la ilusión en su rostro.

-Bueno, podríamos aprovechar igual para buscar el conjunto que usarás después. – Ino chilló sacando una libreta pequeña de su bolso de mano. – ¿Qué tal el próximo miércoles?

-¿Qué quiere decir con el conjunto que usará después? – Naruto me preguntó algo nervioso.

-Conociendo a Ino, y según veo en su expresión… – Traté de explicarlo |– quiere decir la lencería que se pondrá Hinata para la noche de bodas. ¿Me equivoco, Ino?

-No, frentona. – Ino me sonrió – Estás en lo correcto.

-Pe… pero, Ino. – Hinata estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas. – Yo no…

-Oh, vamos, Hina. – Ino le interrumpió. – No vas a ir a la guerra sin fusil, ¿o sí?

-Ridículo. – Sasuke volvió a hablar, finalmente. – Se van a casar, no creo que no lo hayan hecho antes.

Esta vez, hasta Naruto se sonrojó.

-No… Sasuke-kun – Hinata empezó a mover las manos nerviosa – Nosotros…

-Ellos son quienes menos hablan de su vida sexual. – Shikamaru comentó mostrándose más despierto que en otras platicas.

-Además, ¿Qué quieres decir con ridículo, Sasuke? – Ino se exaltó de nuevo. – Aunque ya lo hayan hecho, la lencería es importante para esa noche.

-Pero, Ino… – Hinata intentaba hablar aún.

-Hmp, eso es lo de menos. – Sasuke miró por unos breves segundos. – No creo que Hinata sea de las que necesita lencería fina para provocar a Naruto.

-Teme, por más confianza que haya, Hinata, sigue estando más que en los limites inquebrantables. – Naruto dijo aunque Sasuke no le hacia caso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no la necesita? – Ino se levantó de su silla mientras tomaba la mano de Sai.

-Bueno, sólo mírala. – Sasuke me miró por unos muy breves segundos a los pechos y por ultimo me guiñó el ojo antes de levantarse de la silla. – Para empezar… dudo que ella necesite relleno en el sostén…

-Le voy a matar. – Rezongué apoyando mis manos sobre la mesa y empujando la silla hacia atrás antes de levantarme.

-No entendí nada de eso – Ino me miró con curiosidad y después regresó la vista a una aún asustada Hinata. – Pero… Hinata, ¿el próximo miércoles está bien?

-Bien. – Hinata suspiró rendida mientras Naruto la abrazaba infundiéndole apoyo.

Caminé hacia la salida seguida de Shikamaru. Y como si no les bastara con las 2 horas que nos hacíamos en la cafetería, nos reunimos nuevamente alrededor del auto de Sai mientras Ino y Hinata terminaban de conversar sobre los pequeños detalles que aún faltaban por arreglar. Me paré justo entre Sasuke e Ino y contemplé mis uñas sólo para no aburrirme. Rogaba internamente que ya cambiasen de tema. No es que no estuviera emocionada por la boda, es sólo… que Ino nos lo daba a desayunar, almorzar y cenar diario. No había día que no nos recordara los días restantes antes de la boda y no había necesidad de ello. Aparentemente Shikamaru tenía razón, Ino quería casarse de nuevo. Eso, o su sueño frustrado era ser organizadora de bodas.

\- Sí algún día me llego a casar, nunca dejen que Ino se entere. – Shikamaru nos susurró a Sasuke y a mí.

-Imposible. –Respondí.

-Sakura, yo te llevo a casa. – Sasuke me informó mientras se hacía el idiota tratando de cambiar el tema que Ino había impuesto. – Aún tenemos cosas de qué platicar.

-Sí es de Lee, no estoy interesada. – Le previne.

-Juro que no. – Llevó su mano derecha a su pecho a la altura del corazón.

-¡Sakura! – Ino gritó sobresaltándome momentáneamente. – No olvides que tienes pocos días para ponerte a dieta rigurosamente.

-Bien. – Gruñí. – No tienes porque gritarlo.

-Oh, vamos. – Ino me rodeó los hombros con su delgado brazo izquierdo. – No es para tanto, sólo será por ese día. La dama de honor debe lucir encantadora.

-Ni dejando de comer, Ino.

-No seas pesimista. – Ino se apartó de mí. – Sólo necesitas unos cuantos gramos menos y listo.

-Y más relleno. – Sasuke murmuró cerca de mi oído –También necesitarás esa salida para comprar lencería, yo apostaría que el color rojo te queda perfecto.

Estiré mi brazo y estampé mi puño izquierdo contra el brazo de Sasuke provocando que se sobresaltara.

-Sabes que bromeo, molesta. – Sasuke me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Naruto miró la pantalla de su celular y se despidió alegando que aún tenía trabajo pendiente y poco tiempo para terminarlo.

-Hasta el domingo, chicos. – Naruto dijo antes de subirse a su auto con Hinata.

-Estaremos en contacto, no lo olviden. – Ino se 'despidió'.

Shikamaru me dio un rápido abrazo y a Sasuke un apretón de manos antes de subirse en su nueva motocicleta. Me di la vuelta y caminé rumbo al auto de Sasuke. Ya sabía yo que él no era la persona más paciente del mundo y que el regreso a mi departamento dependía de la velocidad en la que entrara en su auto. Sasuke llegó al auto antes que yo cerrando la puerta de un portazo y le metió seguro al resto de las puertas.

Me detuve justo en frente del auto tapándole el camino. Sasuke bajó el vidrio de su lado.

-Tardaste más de 30 segundos. – Me miró con una sonrisa burlona. – Tú ya sabes que la paciencia no es un don que se me dé.

-Que te jodan. – Le mostré mi dedo medio y él abrió la puerta para que yo entrara.

Subí al auto rápidamente y bajé la ventanilla mientras Sasuke conducía hacia la carretera. Encendí el estéreo y me relajé mientras buscaba cualquier canción en la radio que despejara mi mente por unos breves instantes.

-¿Quieres dejar una canción y ya? – El mal genio de Sasuke hizo acto de presencia.

-No.

Cuando finalmente encontré una canción lo suficientemente lenta pero pegajosa como para relajarme, me di el lujo de bostezar un par de veces. Definitivamente necesitaba dormir un buen rato.

Giré el rostro para ver a Sasuke Uchiha a mi lado. Mi estúpido, muy estúpido amigo. No le vi importancia alguna a disimular que descaradamente le estaba examinando. Era consciente del atractivo físico que tenía, pero su rostro me era tan familiar como el mío propio y por más que lo pensaba no terminaba de decidir que era exactamente lo atractivo en él. Ciertamente había dejado atrás sus rasgos adolescentes y ahora se veía completamente más maduro, aunque su cabeza seguía siendo hueca y gustara de fastidiarme tanto como a Shikamaru le gustaba hacer enojar a Ino. Por supuesto, seguía siendo terriblemente fastidioso cuando se lo proponía e impaciente. Su clásico 'Hmp' era algo a lo que me había acostumbrado, pero aún me causaba curiosidad tratar de averiguar el porqué lo repetía a veces sí y a veces no. Además de su lengua viperina que siempre destilaba veneno cuando se trataba de alguien que no le agradaba y su instinto básico de venganza cuando él lo consideraba necesario.

-¿Qué? – Sasuke preguntó de repente y mirándome fijamente también.

-Sólo te observaba. – Respondí sonrojándome por haber sido descubierta.

-¿Y qué observabas? – Sasuke no apartaba la mirada de mí.

-Que sigues siendo un idiota. – Respondí. – Deja de mirarme y conduce, estoy cansada. – Regresé mi vista al frente notando que el auto estaba estacionado. – Ahh…

-Hemos llegado hace como 5 minutos. – Sasuke ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Algo cansada – Suspiré mientras abría la puerta del auto y salía de él ligeramente apenada por mi ensoñación.

Sasuke salió del auto también y me tomó del brazo antes de que yo pudiera abrir la puerta del departamento. Me jaló hacia él haciendo que quedáramos frente a frente.

-¿De qué querías hablar? – Le recordé ignorando sus formas bruscas de reclamar mi atención.

-Nada en especial. – Reconoció. – Descansa, y suerte mañana.

-¿Por qué? – Le miré confundida. ¿Suerte?

Sasuke se llevó el dedo índice a la frente, justo a la altura de las cejas y su expresión me recordó a las cejas de Lee.

-Prometiste no hablar de Lee. – Me separé de él.

-No lo hice. – Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de su auto – Tu dijiste su nombre, no yo.

Sonreí para mí misma sintiéndome derrotada.

Sasuke entró a su auto y me dio 'adiós' con la mano izquierda antes de arrancar y marcharse.

Entré a mi departamento y cerré la puerta de un portazo. Bostecé sonoramente y decidí que ir a la cama sería una excelente idea. Me sentía patéticamente agotada. Caminé rumbo a mi habitación casi arrastrando los pies, hasta que el ruido de unas patitas corriendo hacia mí, me regresaron momentáneamente la energía.

-Hola, Gilbert. – Saludé al pequeño perrito que Sasuke me había regalado 2 años atrás con la excusa de que sería el 'único machito constante en tu cama'. Y ciertamente, era el único que tenía permitido acurrucarse por las mañanas, tardes y noches a mi lado y el único al que le dedicaba canciones de amor.

Gilbert dio pequeños brincos frente a mí y recordé que había olvidado alimentarlo esa mañana. En cuanto me aseguré de que sus tazones de agua y comida estaban llenos, caminé hacia la cama con la misma idea inicial. Tirarme en ella y no levantarme hasta el día siguiente. Era poco más de mediodía y necesitaba con urgencia que la semana pasara rápido y que pronto fuera viernes de nuevo.

Me recosté en la cama sin molestarme en quitarme los tenis. Rodé por ella buscando una posición cómoda que me permitiera acomodar mis ideas y solucionarlas. Mi almohada, mi fiel consejera. Lo primero que tendría que resolver era Lee. Aún no había meditado como mantenerme alejada de él por el resto de mi vida y la idea de tener que verlo en el trabajo me desesperaba. Lo segundo sería buscar alguna forma de no engordar para tener contenta a Ino, al menos hasta que pasara la boda. Y por último… necesitaba con urgencia aprender a ser más selectiva con mis parejas nocturnas para nunca volver a meterme en un embrollo como el de Lee. El recuerdo de él corriendo hacía mi en el elevador me provocó una mezcla de pena ajena y risa.

Seguramente yo era la peor perra del mundo, pero Lee ni en un millón de años era lo que estaba buscando.

Saqué el celular de mi bolso y le mandé un mensaje a Sasuke calculando que ya estuviera en su casa.

" _¿Algún consejo?"_

Me levanté de la cama y encendí la televisión mientras buscaba algo realmente entretenido que ver para mantenerme o despierta, o algo lo suficientemente aburrido como para dormir en el sillón. Sólo un par de minutos después, Sasuke respondió:

" _No le des explicaciones, no las entenderá."_

Simple, sencillo y preciso. Pero con Lee no funcionaría. Nada lo haría.

Me recosté en el sillón mientras acariciaba a Gilbert acostado en la alfombra cerca de mí.

Para cuando la noche cayó, la respuesta ya había llegado a mi cabeza: Yo era malísima para planear cosas. Así que me dije a mi misma: "Seguro que mañana sabré que hacer." Pero no era cierto.

Toda la mañana del lunes me la pasé en mi consultorio tratando de ocuparme lo suficiente como para no toparme con nadie indeseable. Procuré atender a todos mis pacientes tomándome el tiempo necesario, y aún así me descubrí libre de trabajo demasiado temprano para mi gusto. Así que salí del consultorio rumbo a una máquina de dulces necesitada con urgencia de algo para no morir de hambre. Me paré frente a la máquina decidiendo que se me antojaba más en ese momento, indecisa sobre si debía comer algo o simplemente beber un café instantáneo.

-Ni lo sueñes. – Unas delgadas manos taparon mis ojos. – Esto es la tentación, no le mires. – Podía reconocer esa voz, porque no era para nada discreta.

-Ino, en serio muero de hambre. – Pero sólo escuché su tenue sonrisa.

-Estás a dieta. – Me recordó.

-Ya me probé el vestido, me queda perfecto. – Me separé de ella. – Te juro que un panquecito no me hará daño.

-Sí, ya te probaste el vestido. – Me dio la razón – Y es precisamente por eso que no debes engordar. Me daría mucha vergüenza que tengas que ir a pedir que te cambien de talla el vestido.

-Bien. – Me resigné arrastrando los pies de regreso a mi consultorio. – Iré por una fruta o algo.

-Mucho mejor. – Ino se dio la vuelta y caminó airosa y velozmente de regreso a su consultorio con sus elegantes tacones resonando por el pasillo. En cuanto el ruidito estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, regresé a la máquina, metí una moneda y saqué lo primero que vi. Sonreí victoriosa y caminé de regreso a mi consultorio rogando porque el resto de las horas laborales que me quedaban pasaran rápido. Y de alguna forma, agradecí que asiera fuera.

Esa noche al llegar a mi departamento, Sasuke Uchiha me estaba esperando afuera. Tenía la chaqueta colgando de su brazo izquierdo y las mangas de su elegante camisa blanca arremangadas hasta sus codos. Su corbata lucía completamente chueca y su cabello estaba jodidamente revuelto. Por alguna enferma razón, esa imagen de Sasuke me pareció complemente sensual.

-¿Alguna de mis vecinas te atacó? – Dije llamando su atención. – Luces… ultrajado.

-Muy graciosa. – Me miró haciéndose a un lado para que yo abriera la puerta.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunté nerviosa. Sasuke no era el tipo de persona que llegaba de visita en las noches, generalmente sólo llamaba o me mandaba mensajes para hacerme saber que seguía con vida, pero nada más.

-Nada de eso. – Sasuke entró al departamento detrás de mí. – Quería verte.

Oh, tampoco era de esos tipos que "Sólo querían verme" Por Dios, ¿a quién creía que engañaba? Sasuke Uchiha era esa clase de caballeros que prefería hacer una videollamada antes que conducir 20 minutos hasta la casa de una chica para "verle".

Sasuke se sentó en mi sillón con una postura demasiado relajada mientras subía a Gil a sus piernas y lo acariciaba.

-Hola, pequeño ¿Tu ama te trata bien?

-¿Quieres beber algo? – Pregunté por cortesía desde la cocina.

-A penas es lunes, Sakura. – Le escuché responder – Guárdalo para el viernes.

-Me refería a café, jugo, agua, té… – Asomé por la puerta y le vi meditando su respuesta.

-Sólo agua suena bien. – Respondió.

-Bien.

Serví un par de vasos con agua helada y le ofrecí uno mientras me sentaba junto a él en el enorme sillón.

-¿Cómo te fue con Karin? – Pregunté mientras encendía el televisor. Estaba tratando de tantear el terreno, llegar al fondo de porque sorpresivamente ahora quería verme. Aunque siendo sincera, su rostro serio e inmutable le estaba delatando. Con seguridad había tenido un día de mierda y por ser un 'machito' no buscaba como quejarse.

-Fue un martirio. – Respondió restándole importancia. – Karin es insistente cuando se lo propone. ¿Qué hay de Lee?

-No le vi en todo el día, y me pareció fabuloso. – No pude contener la emoción en el tono de mi voz.

-Hmp, qué afortunada. – Sasuke sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Estás listo para la boda? – Pregunté sólo para sacar un tema de conversación. La idea de parecerme a Ino con el tema de 'la boda' cada 5 segundos no era agradable.

-Naruto me ha dado la total libertad de llevar una corbata del color que yo quiera. – Respondió con serenidad – Supongo que estoy listo.

-Yo en cambio debo entrar en un vestido pequeño y rosado.

-Y debes conseguir una lencería a juego…

-Con relleno, – Predije el final de su chiste. – muy gracioso.

-Hmp. – Sasuke sonrió de lado.

Me acomodé mejor en el sillón adoptando una postura relajada como Sasuke, quien tras un breve silencio volvió a beber de su vaso y continúo:

-Después de Naruto, posiblemente Shikamaru sea el siguiente. – Su voz sonaba distinta, nostálgica. – Y entonces sólo quedaremos tú y yo.

Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y suspiré. Ya nos había visto a Gilbert y a mí en un futuro, solos y viejos contra el mundo.

-Después serás tú – Predije – y entonces…

-No pienso casarme. – Me interrumpió. – No creo hacerlo.

-No me digas que pretendes encajar en ese cliché. – Me separé de él.

-¿Cuál? – Me miró confundido.

-Hijo de padres divorciados que no cree en el matrimonio.

Sasuke sonrió de esa manera que no lograba descifrar y me miró de nuevo con confianza en los ojos.

-No. –Respondió. – Pero, tal vez, si llego a casarme… me casaría una sola vez, no 2 como mi madre o 3 como mi padre.

-Así que buscas a tu única. – Afirmé.

-No la estoy buscando, de hecho. No planeo casarme por ahora. – Hizo una mueca con sus labios. – ¿Tú sigues buscando al príncipe azul?

-No. – respondí de inmediato. – Llegará cuando tenga que llegar. Mientras tanto… – Le miré haciéndole un gesto sugerente. – El sexo es mi único anti estresante.

-Ya lo creo. – Sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Llevarás a alguien a la boda?

-No, llevar a una chica a una fiesta casi familiar es generalmente mal interpretado… ¿Tu llevarás a alguien?

-¡Ni loca! – Bostecé – Ino no me va a dejar en paz toda la noche.

-Bueno, nunca falta la amiga incómoda y solterona en una boda que está desesperada por acostarse con el padrino. – Se encogió de hombros. – Tal vez llegue solo pero salga acompañado.

-Sí, sólo que el padrino será Sai… y la única amiga solterona y desesperada de Hinata… soy yo. – Hice una mueca de desagrado. Joder.

-Pues podría emborracharte deliberadamente, llevarte a mi habitación del hotel y… – Detuvo sus románticas palabras por unos instantes – No me molestaría tener sexo contigo.

-Si… no lo creo. – Bebí de mi vaso de agua.

-¿Por qué no?

-Eres Sasuke…

-¿Y?

-Bueno… para empezar tengo mucha Grasa, lonjas, llantas… gordura. Yo estoy acomplejada con mi cuerpo. – mentí.

-¿Y? – Parecía incrédulo – eso no es molestia alguna. Escucha… – se acercó un poco más a mi – ese es el secreto con el cual los profesionales no suben de peso.

-¿Sexo?

-Lo creas o no, quemas muchas calorías cog… teniendo sexo. – Regresó a la posición en la que estaba antes – es el mejor ejercicio que podrías hacer. Eso dependiendo de cuantas ganas le eches al trabajo. Y… – añadió – son 2 horas de ejercicio que ni siquiera ves pasar.

-¡No te creo! – Grité asombrada – Soy médico y no estoy segura de todo lo que dices… Primero… ¡¿2 horas?!

Sasuke me hizo señas para que bajara el tono de mi voz como si alguien pudiera escucharnos. Dios, sólo estamos él y yo… y Gilbert.

-2 horas – repitió.

-Yo no creo que…

-Yo normalmente hago 2, pero eso depende de la situación.

-Estás demente – Negué varias veces con la cabeza.

-Como sea, sí tuviéramos sexo… seguro que te enviciarías conmigo.

-¿Cómo Karin?

-Posiblemente. – Asintió.

-Como sea, si tu vieras los defectos corporales que tengo… perderías tu erección. Créeme.

Sasuke volvió la mirada hacia el televisor. Imité su acción concentrándome en el estúpido programa de comedia que Sasuke odiaba y yo amaba, y más que nada ocultando el sonrojo que la estúpida charla anterior había provocado en mí.

-Sakura… – Tras unos cuantos minutos, Sasuke rompió el silencio de nuevo.

Giró el rostro para verme y yo me tensé. Pude notar como mi respiración cambiaba de ritmo y la idea de que él lo hubiese notado también, me aterraba.

Sasuke se acercó un poco más a mí rompiendo la distancia entre nosotros. Mi rodilla chocó contra la suya y traté de mantenerme tranquila, pero mi pecho no me ayudaba mucho. Mi respiración seguía acelerada y mi pecho subía y bajaba sin ritmo.

Giré el rostro hacia él. Grave error.

Sasuke se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás con una mano, mientras que pasó su otro brazo detrás de mis hombros, reposándola en el respaldo del sillón. Sasuke lucía ligeramente tenso. Como si quisiera soltar la bomba verbal más grande del universo y no buscara las palabras exactas para hacerlo.

-Sakura… – Habló de nuevo.

-¿Si? – susurré.

Sasuke mordió su labio inferior brevemente y por un instante hubiera pensado que sus labios estaban lo suficientemente cerca de los míos como para…

¡Estábamos tan cerca!

Sasuke suspiró y después de unos segundos se acomodó de nuevo frente al televisor y bebió de su vaso para después dejarlo en la mesita de centro. Juraría que hasta le escuché hiperventilar bajito.

-Estaba pensando… – Volvió la vista en la pantalla justo cuando un comercial anunciaba una reconocida marca de condones.

-¿Qué cosa? – Le animé a seguir nerviosa.

Sasuke me miró de nuevo. Sus ojos negros contra los míos color jade. Me acerqué un poco más a él. No importaba que pasara… yo quería que Sasuke…

-Sabes que detesto ese programa. – Sasuke interrumpió mis pensamientos apuntando el televisor. – ¿Por qué no lo has cambiado?

-Y yo lo amo. – Reí ante la estupidez de su comentario y regresé mi vista al televisor rápidamente antes de que me viera tensa y sonrojada. Era mi mejor amigo y conocía muchas cosas de mí, probablemente él podría interpretar mis movimientos corporales si se lo proponía.

 _¿Tanto rollo para esto?_ – Mordí discretamente mi labio inferior.

-Hmp. – Sasuke bajó a Gilbert de su regazo. – Debo irme… me espera trabajo en casa.

-Está bien. – Me levanté junto con él y salí a la puerta a despedirlo. – Ten cuidado.

-Ya lo creo. – Sasuke entró en su auto. – Cierra la puerta, no quiero arrancar sin asegurarme que estás adentro, encerrada y a salvo.

-Hasta luego. – Cerré la puerta del departamento con seguro. Apagué el televisor y corrí a acostarme en la cama.

¡¿Qué demonios acababa de cruzar por mi cabeza?! ¡Dios! Por un momento yo deseé desesperadamente que Sasuke me tomara duro contra el sillón. Llevé una mano a mis mejillas. Yo estaba caliente… ¡en todos los sentidos! Jamás en mi vida había sentido una atracción fija por ese pedazo de ser humano. Para mí siempre había sido Sasuke Uchiha, el sr frío, el 'todolopuedoUchia'… el ¡IDIOTA más GRANDE del universo ENTERO! Nunca me había detenido a pensar en él de otra forma más que de un amigo, casi un hermano, y nada más.

Tomé una almohada y cubrí mi rostro con él.

¡JODER! ¿En que universo sano se me pudo haber ocurrido besar a Sasuke y mancillar su perfecto cuerpo salvajemente?

Al menos de algo estaba segura, no era amor o enamoramiento lo que acongojaba mi pecho… era deseo. Deseé a Sasuke de una forma inmoral, de una forma sucia y placentera.

-Tranquila – Me dije a mi misma mientras me sentaba en la cama apartando la almohada de mí. – No pasó nada, esto sólo fue un momento de debilidad. – Suspiré. – Aún estás tensa por lo de Lee, tienes hambre por culpa de Ino y… además… ¡No hubieron victimas que lamentar!… así que…

Inhalé y exhalé exageradamente varias veces hasta que sentí mi respiración regularse. Me dejé caer en la cama de nuevo con Gilbert a mi lado.

-Bien, Gilbert… no temas… el terrible lunes casi termina.

Me acurruqué en mi cama, dispuesta a cerrar mis ojos de una maldita vez, y esta vez sin interrupciones.

Por supuesto Ino impidió que el maravilloso sueño que tenía en el que era tomada salvajemente por un tipo desconocido de cabello negro tuviera un final feliz. Miré el despertador y mi celular dudando de que ruido debiera atender primero.

-¿Qué quieres, Ino? – Dije contestando y apagando el despertador al mismo tiempo.

- _¿Recordaste levantarte más temprano para hacer un poco de ejercicio?_ – Me levanté de la cama fijando mi vista en el espejo. Me había dormido con los jeans puestos.

-Eh… sí, claro. – Mentí.

Caminé hacia la ducha y después de poner el celular en altavoz, comencé a desvestirme.

-¡ _Bien!_ – Ino seguía hablando – _Estoy orgullosa de tu dedicación._

-Igual yo. – Dije desde la regadera mientras tanteaba que el agua estuviera tibia.

- _Nos vemos en unos minutos._ – Colgó.

-Si claro, como si yo fuera a levantarme a las 5:30 sólo para hacer ejercicio, pudiendo dormir hasta las 7am... Ino loca.

.

Para cuando el miércoles llegó, supe que no era normal el que Lee siguiera sin aparecerse en mi camino. Ino insistía en llevarme fruta a mi consultorio y me obligaba a bajar o subir por las escaleras en vez de usar el elevador.

Ese magnífico miércoles por la tarde la culpable de mi hambre y dolor de piernas entró en mi consultorio sorprendiéndome en medio de un montón de papeleo que debía llenar.

-¡Largo! – Dije mientras ella se sentaba en una silla frente a mí.

-Es miércoles. – Susurró como si estuviera contándome un secreto trascendental.

-Si, Ino, lo sé. – susurré imitando su tono de voz. – Mi calendario me dijo lo mismo.

-¡Oh, vamos, Sakura! – Ino se levantó de la silla a una velocidad sorprendente y me jaló de la mano que tenia libre.

-¿A dónde? – Bostecé.

-No te hagas la cansada. – Me recriminó. – Hinata nos necesita.

-Oh, la lencería. – Recordé. – Estoy muy ocupada, Ino. Además tu sola puedes con eso.

-Vamos, ¡será divertido!

-Ya lo creo que sí, pero…

Ino dio un pequeño jalón más a mi mano provocando que suspire en señal de frustración.

-Vamos, deja el trabajo sólo por hoy. – Rogó. – Necesitas algo diferente. Cada día te ves más amargada.

¿Algo diferente…?

-De acuerdo. – Acepté levantándome de la silla. Ino chilló emocionada y yo le hice señas para que se callara. – Dejaré el trabajo por hoy, pero no para ir contigo, Ino.

-¿Qué? –Abrió la boca, tanto como su mandíbula le permitió.

-Necesito un descanso. – Bostecé de nuevo.

-¿Te has ido de juerga otra vez? – Se sentó de nuevo frente a mí. – Ya te dije que dejes de andar de promiscua. Me preocupas.

-No. – Respondí con sinceridad. – No me fui a ninguna fiesta, y no me he acostado con nadie. – Hice un puchero – Ustedes me tienen en un mal concepto, yo no soy tan promiscua. Es sólo que ocasionalmente necesito un poco de sexo, ¿qué tiene de malo eso?

-Sinceramente creo que deberías buscar un chico con el cual solo tengas sexo y ya. – Ino jugueteaba con las puntas de su cabello.

-De verdad, sólo iré a casa. – Me levanté de la silla y comencé a acomodar los papeles que tenía en el escritorio y a guardarlos en un cajón.

-Bien – Bufó Ino enfadada y levantándose de la silla. – Lárgate a casa, pero espero que no compres una pizza o algo peor en el camino, o no te lo perdonaré nunca. – Ino salió del consultorio dramáticamente y cerró la puerta sin molestarse en hacerlo despacio.

Me sentí victoriosa ante la nueva partida ganada contra Ino y salí de mi oficina apresuradamente. Me despedí de unas cuantas personas que se cruzaron en mi camino y tomé un taxi en la puerta del hospital, el cual afortunadamente no tardó en dejarme en la puerta de mi departamento. Abrí la puerta esperando que Gilbert fuera a recibirme como siempre hacía y corrí al baño a darme una larga ducha.

Preparé palomitas y le serví croquetas a Gilbert en su tazón. Me acomodé en el sillón y justo cuando iba a encender el televisor, mi celular sonó.

-Ino, estoy en mi depa cenando fruta… – dije creyendo que Ino era la única que llamaría para preguntar que estoy haciendo y comprobar que no comiera nada grasoso. – Lo juro.

- _Bueno…_ – Una masculina voz me sorprendió – _Soy Sasuke, y no me interesa lo que cenes…_

-Bueno, Sasuke… ocurre que "me daría mucha vergüenza tener que ir a pedir que me cambien de talla el vestido." – Dije imitando pobremente el tono de voz de Ino.

- _Ya lo creo._ – Le escuché reír.

Los recuerdos de la última vez que le vi volvieron a mí.

-¿Pasa algo? – Pregunté aún nerviosa.

- _Quería saber cómo estás._ – Respondió.

-Oh, ¿Ya me extrañas? – Traté de bromear.

- _No exactamente._ – Hubo una breve pausa – _Tú siempre tienes algo graciosamente vergonzoso que contarme._

-Ten paciencia… aún es miércoles.

- _Ya lo creo. Pero… según escuché, Ino no te está dando vida._

-No me lo recuerdes. – Suspiré – a veces se pone peor de berrinchuda que un niño a punto de recibir una inyección.

Le escuché reír e intentó ocultarlo con un discreto carraspeo.

- _Soñé contigo…_ – Dijo de repente.

-¿Conmigo? – Contuve el aliento, sorprendida. – ¿Qué soñaste?

- _No recuerdo…_

-Bueno, dicen que detrás de un "Soñé contigo, fue raro y no me acuerdo, existe el: Soñé sexualmente contigo pero no te quiero contar".

- _No fue un sueño sexual, precisamente._

-¿No?

- _Soñé contigo en ese estúpido vestido rosa._

-Jódete, Uchiha.

- _Y tú, ¿has soñado conmigo?_

Un recuerdo fugaz de mí pensando en besarle, regresó a mi mente.

-No. – Respondí. – No he tenido pesadillas últimamente.

.

El viernes por la mañana mientras terminaba de atender a un pequeño niño con gripe, decidí dejar atrás ese incomodo momento que había tenido. Después de todo sólo había sido una sucia jugada de mi torpe imaginación. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que necesitaba contarle a Sasuke lo que había pasado por mi cabeza. Le tenía demasiada confianza, sabía que él era un burlón de lo peor… pero era mi mejor amigo y él sabía muchas cosas de mí. Sasuke fácilmente tenía el poder para destruirme y no lo había hecho y sabía que nunca lo haría. Una parte de mi me decía a gritos que Sasuke merecía saberlo. Seguramente se reiría de mí, me haría bullying por un tiempo y después lo olvidaría como todo lo vergonzoso que él sabía de mí.

-Hasta luego, doctora. – La madre del niño se despidió de mí.

-Adiós. – Le sonreí al pequeño mientras por dentro esperaba que salieran para llamarle al idiota de Sasuke. Tomé mi celular y marqué su número esperando que contestara rápido.

- _¿Si?_ – Su voz sonaba tranquila.

-¿Estas ocupado? – Suspiré.

- _Un poco._ – Respondió – _Extrañamente los viernes es cuando más trabajo tengo._

-Nada que no desquite un buen fin de semana, ¿no?

- _Hmp, ¿Quién sabe? Aún no tengo planes… Por cierto, tú me llamaste, ¿pasó algo?_

-Nada grave – Alegué – Puede esperar al domingo. – Joder, el domingo enfrente del resto del grupo ¡NOOO!

- _¿Segura?_

-Claro. – suspiré.

- _Bien, puedo llegar antes sí quieres._

-¡Perfecto! – Así sólo él lo sabría. – Con 30 minutos antes estará bien. – Jugueteé con el lápiz sobre el escritorio. – Hasta entonces.

- _Hmp, nos vemos entonces…_ – Sasuke colgó.

¡Mierda! ¿En serio se lo iba a contar…?

El sábado por la mañana aproveché mi día de descanso y decidí ordenar mis ideas saliendo a correr con Gilbert por el parque cerca de mi departamento. Recorrimos el pequeño parque 3 veces y para cuando nos sentamos a descansar ya había decidido que contárselo como si fuera un chiste sería la mejor opción. Eso le restaría importancia al asunto y después seguiríamos con nuestras vidas como sí nada. Así que cuando el domingo por la mañana me levanté con un dolor de piernas intenso tuve que llamarle a su celular para que fuera por mí.

- _¿Es broma? Tú no haces ejercicio._

-Necesitaba sacar a pasear a Gil.

- _Sigo pensando que mientes._ – Podía escuchar su tono de voz lleno de burla hacia mi pobre persona. – _Gilbert es igual de vago que tú._

-Cada día suenas más como Shikamaru… ¿vendrás por mi o no?

- _Estoy saliendo de mi casa… en menos de 20 minutos estoy ahí, no tardes en salir o te dejo… lo sabes._

-¡Qué caballeroso! – Sasuke colgó el teléfono.

Regresé a mi habitación y me senté frente al tocador para terminar de peinarme, mientras Gilbert daba pequeñas vueltas en el piso tratando de llamar mi atención.

-Oh, Gil… voy a salir con el vago de Sasuke… pero no puedes venir. – Le miré con pena. – El próximo sábado iremos de nuevo a correr, mami lo promete.

Tomé a Gilbert en mis brazos y lo senté en el sillón a mi lado mientras esperaba a que el idiota llegara. Me levanté para dejarle comida y agua en el tazón a Gilbert y tomé mi bolso antes de salir del departamento. Sólo 5 minutos después Sasuke llegó.

-¡Mi héroe! – Grité entrando a su auto.

-¿Así que… – Sasuke me miró tratando de contener la risa. – finalmente Ino te dominó?

-Ya te dije que necesitaba pensar y Gilbert pasear.

Sasuke arrancó y subió todas las ventanillas del auto.

-Va a llover. – Sasuke me informó mientras veía por el parabrisas el cielo.

-Ya está lloviendo. – Anuncié en cuanto pequeñas gotas golpearon la ventanilla de mi lado del auto.

-¿Crees que los chicos vayan a la cafetería hoy?

-Llueve, truene o relampaguee… ellos siempre están ahí.

-Supongo que sí.

-¿No recuerdas aquella vez que Naruto tuvo un accidente?... cuando le enyesaron el brazo…

-Lo recuerdo. – Asintió.

-A penas le dieron el alta, tomó un taxi y pidió su ramen para desayunar.

Sonreímos ante el pequeño recuerdo.

-Además, Ino no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de recordarnos que faltan 8 días para la boda.

Sasuke recorrió todo el largo de la conocida calle buscando donde estacionarse. Tan sólo 3 vueltas la calle después llegó a la conclusión de que no encontraríamos un lugar vacio y que tendríamos que caminar un poco.

-Pero está lloviendo. – Me quejé. – Podrías parar en la puerta de la cafetería, esperar a que yo baje y luego ir a estacionarte y…

-Deja de quejarte. No voy a entrar solo a la cafetería, por eso siempre paso por ti.

-Pasas por mí porque yo te obligo.

-Como sea, sólo caminaremos media cuadra.

-Bien. – Me crucé de brazos y esperé paciente a que Sasuke se estacionara magistralmente.

Ambos bajamos del auto y en cuanto Sasuke se aseguró de que las puertas estuvieran bien cerradas, me tomó del brazo y me obligó a correr por ese pequeño pedazo de calle hasta llegar a la cafetería.

En cuanto el camarero asentó la taza de café frente a mí, la tomé tratando que el calor que irradiaba la taza calentara mis manos frías. Miré a mi alrededor curiosa. Aparentemente ese domingo el 'Ichiraku' estaba más lleno de lo habitual.

-¿Y bien…? – Sasuke tomó la pequeña taza entre sus manos y bebió un sorbo de su café.

-¿Y bien…? – Repetí.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y después los posó fijamente en mí.

-Y bien… – Dijo nuevamente – ¿Por qué querías que viniera antes de lo normal?

-Oh, sólo… – Me encogí de hombros – Sólo estaba buscando un pretexto para no ir a correr hoy. – Mentí.

Le sonreí buscando de alguna forma suavizar su gesto de fastidio que puso ante mi respuesta.

-Hmp, ¿Y cómo participo yo en tu excusa?

-Bueno, querido Sasuke, les diremos a los demás que tu y yo teníamos un par de cosas de que hablar y no podían esperar a mi muy divertida rutina para no engordar. – Mordí rápida y ligeramente mi labio inferior tratando de ocultar inocentemente una sonrisa descarada.

-No creo que ellos duden de tu excusa.

-No lo harán, nadie duda de ti.

-Que lista, pequeña molestia. – Sasuke dio otro sorbo a su café. – Siempre buscas un pretexto para no hacer lo que no quieres.

-Sí, pero esta vez TÚ eres el pretexto. – Le informé. – Así que podrías platicarme algo interesante para hacer más… más real el pretexto.

-¿Ahora? – Alzó una ceja.

-Por algo TÚ "me citaste" 30 minutos antes, ¿no? – Tomé un pan de la canastilla. – Cuéntame algo bueno.

Sasuke me miró como si hubiera enloquecido, negó con la cabeza y por último suspiró.

-¿Qué estás pensando ahora? – Apoyé mi barbilla en mi mano izquierda mientras con la derecha movía la cucharilla del café.

-Te sorprendería.

-Suéltalo.

Sasuke se tensó.

-De hecho, esta semana has estado raro… – Comenté adoptando una expresión más seria, como él.

-¿Raro, yo? – Se apuntó a sí mismo.

-Raro, tú.

-Algo distraído, tal vez.

-Oh, ¿y por qué?

Sasuke giró su cabeza hacia el enorme ventanal a su izquierda. Fijé mi mirada en lo que fuese que Sasuke estaba viendo, pero aparte de la torrencial lluvia no había nada más. La calle estaba casi desierta y sólo los coches que pasaban velozmente eran lo único apreciable de la vía. Regresé mi mirada a Sasuke.

-¿Está todo bien? – Pregunté preocupada. – En serio, me preocupas.

-Lo estoy. – Respondió sin verme.

-Bien. – Traté de ocultar mi cara de enojo y frustración tras la taza de café.

-Sakura, – Me miró fijamente y después a la taza de café frente a él. – Estaba pensando… – Sasuke cambió su postura tensa por una más relajada.

-Supongo que sí. – Le interrumpí.

-No empieces. – Me miró serio.

-Bien. – Tomé otro sorbo de café.

-Pues últimamente he pensado que... – Su mirada volvió al café. – no he tenido una relación seria en mucho tiempo, y… ¿sabes? No me molesta en lo absoluto. No sé si sentirme una terrible persona por ello.

-Eso es muy conmovedor, Sasuke – Me burlé. – Así que, ¿nada de parejas estables por ahora?

-No lo sé, realmente. – Se acomodó en la silla adoptando una postura relajada, como hacía siempre que entraba en confianza y estaba a gusto con la plática. – Me gusta la vida que llevo. – Se encogió de hombros. – Es decir, soy perfecto y todo. Mi trabajo, mi casa, mi coche, el sexo… Supongo que en realidad no he encontrado a alguien lo suficientemente buena para mí.

Negué con la cabeza sin poder ocultar mi sonrisa burlona.

-Don perfecto, necesitas más café y menos bla bla.

Sasuke miró detrás de mí por unos segundos.

-¿No será que nadie te hace caso ya? – Dije con una fingida preocupación. – Tal vez Sasuke no puede encontrar a una chica que le haga caso… ¿No has pensado que las chicas te usan a ti en vez de que tu a ellas?

-La chica que está sentada en la mesa que está detrás de ti – Me informó – no deja de mirarme y ya van 2 veces… 3 veces que me guiña el ojo.

-Tal vez sólo tiene un tic. – Me burlé.

-Como sea, tú y yo sabemos que puedo conseguir a la chica que quiera. – No pudo ocultar el egocentrismo en su tono de voz.

-Así parece. – Mordí una galleta. – El problema aquí es… que a mí también me gusta mi vida así y aparentemente es mal visto que una chica sea tan… promiscua.

-A mi gustas así.

Sasuke metió su mano en la chaqueta y prestó su total atención a su celular. Le observé fijamente mientras él con la mano libre revolvía ligeramente su cabello aún húmedo. Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de lo bien que se veía con una camisa blanca y chaqueta negra. De repente las palabras de Ino regresaron a mí. Me sonrojé violentamente y sentí mis mejillas y orejas arder ante un pensamiento nada decente. Pude sentir como las palabras se acumulaban en la punta de mi lengua. Recuerdos y momentos giraron en torno a mi cabeza y entonces… la idea se formuló de repente.

Me sobresalté. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar por mi mente? Negué varias veces y finalmente mordí mi labio inferior.

Podría, tal vez, intentarlo…

¡No! Ni loca…

O, tal vez…

-Oye, Sasuke…

-Dime… – Su vista seguía fija en la pantalla de su celular.

-¿Porque no tenemos sexo? – Solté de repente.

Sasuke Parpadeó involuntariamente un par de veces antes de clavar su vista fija en mí.

-Porque no tenemos a nadie, supongo. – se encogió de hombros respondiendo a mi estúpida pregunta. – ¿O es que tu ya tienes a alguien y sólo quieres restregármelo en la cara?

-Nada de eso. – contemplé mis uñas pintadas de rojo sobre el mantel de la mesa mientras pensaba en los días anteriores. – Nadie que me atraiga seriamente, al menos.

-Oh. – Susurró.

-Y tú tampoco. – Afirmé.

-Aja. – Asintió. Sasuke me miraba como si fuese una extraña.

-Es perfecto. – Sonreí de lado.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi? – Entrecerré los ojos. Sasuke sabía ser lento cuando se lo proponía.

-No – Respondí. – Nada de eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces… A lo que me refiero es… ¿Por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo en vez de tener sexo?

-Bueno… – Ladeó la cabeza – Porque es muy difícil buscar a una persona que entienda que sólo la quieres en tu cama por las noches y fuera de ella antes de que te despiertes. Supongo.

-Exacto.

-¿Entonces…?

-Bien – Continué. – Tu y yo sabemos lo difícil que es buscar sólo sexo sin ningún compromiso de por medio.

-Sí.

-Y lo difícil que es buscar una pareja estable.

-Claro, ya hemos hablado de eso antes…

-Joder, no hay nada más difícil que eso. – Mordí mi labio inferior. Ciertamente después de Sasori no había tenido algo serio y duradero. – Y bueno, estaba pensando que… – Me rasqué la nuca un poco nerviosa.

Sasuke seguía mirándome a la expectativa.

-Estaba pensando que tal vez tu y yo… – Dudé. – ¿Por qué no tenemos sexo? Tú y yo, quiero decir. – Lo ultimo lo dije casi, casi, susurrando.

El silencio incomodo adornó nuestra mesa. Tuve que apartar rápidamente mi mirada de Sasuke. De algo estábamos seguros ambos… yo había enloquecido.

 _¡¿Y ahora qué?!_ – Me alarmé.

Regresé la mirada hacia él consciente de que me rechazaría y tendría que vivir con eso toda mi vida. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

-¿Es una broma? – Dijo en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-…No. – Fui sincera. – No lo es.

Sasuke se quedó mirándome fijamente como por 30 segundos y después de titubear, repitió:

-No es una broma. – Sentí sus orbes negras penetrarme hasta el alma.

-Te juro que no estoy bromeando, Sasuke... – Me tensé – Sólo… tengamos… sexo. – Dije poco consciente de que había gente a nuestro alrededor.

Sasuke me hizo señas para que bajara el volumen de mi voz y luego, prosiguió:

-A… ¿Ahora?

Mi mente se quedó en blanco por breves segundos.

-¿Cómo dices? – Dije sorprendida. – Naturalmente no, idiota. – Frunció el ceño. – ¡No seas inmoral! Hay una gran diferencia entre hacerlo en un cuartito de limpieza en la universidad a hacerlo en una cafetería… No me refería a eso tampoco.

-Lo sé. – Se quedó callado unos 5 segundos y después continúo: – Haber… creo que no entiendo nada. – Estaba sumamente confundido.

-Así parece.

-Tú quieres que nosotros… – Abrió la boca y sólo pequeños intentos de palabras salían de ella. – ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo?

-Bueno, sólo se me ocurrió. – Respondí tratando de restarle importancia. – Estaba pensando que tú me atraes físicamente y bueno… podríamos, tal vez, hacerlo. Intentarlo.

Suspiré.

Oh, un pequeño detalle…

-A menos que yo no te atraiga… ¿Es que no te atraigo físicamente? – Le miré ligeramente furiosa con la expresión: "Di que no soy atractiva y te mato" escrita en el rostro.

-No es eso. – Respondió de inmediato. – Enserio creo que eres… estás… bueno, no estoy ciego. Sé que tienes… yo…

Por primera vez en mi vida había escuchado a Sasuke tartamudear así.

-Sasuke, ¿te sientes aunque sea un poco atraído por mí?

-¡No es esa la cuestión! – El idiota me estaba cambiando el tema y creía que no me había dado cuenta.

-¡Responde! – Ordené. – ¿Te atraigo físicamente o no?

-¿Es una pregunta capciosa? Sí es así, la respuesta es diferente.

-Sólo responde. Dejemos a un lado lo del sexo y aquello… yo ¿te atraigo un poco?

-Bueno, yo… – Comenzaba a sudar. ¿Cómo pudimos haber tenido tanto frio hace apenas unos minutos?

-Si no podemos ser sinceros el uno con el otro después de tanto tiempo, ¿Qué sentido tiene?

-Bueno, sí. – Dijo de repente. – Me siento ligeramente atraído por ti, pero…

-No lo digas por cortesía.

-Escucha, Sakura… no me he sentido atraído ni por la mitad de las chicas con las que me he acostado. Pero tú eres… Sakura, y sabes perfectamente que eres… que estás… demasiado buena.

-Bueno, tú también me atraes… físicamente, digo.

-¿Ah sí? – Me miró sorprendido.

-Claro, eres muy sexy... – Le miré más descaradamente. – Me gusta tu cabello y tu sonrisa… – Aunque casi no la muestres – creo que tu cuerpo es de envidia y que tus ojos son misteriosos y… bueno, me gustan. – Hablé demasiado rápido, pero segura de que me había entendido.

-Yo…

-Y no tienes porque numerar mis encantos. Yo sé que tengo demasiados.

Ambos reímos.

-¿Qué demonios se te metió en la cabeza? – Sasuke dijo aún sonriendo. Suponía que en esos momentos había pasado a quedar como una loca y el tipo no estaba precisamente en su mejor momento. Le había desarmado. – Es una broma de mal gusto, SAKURA. – En serio, no estaba segura ya siquiera de que estuviera bromeando. – Estas cosas no son cosas que una señorita decente le diga a un hombre como yo.

-Pero sí ya te he dicho que no es broma, Sasuke. – Llevé mi mano sobre la suya. – No hay una cámara escondida por ningún lado y ni Naruto, ni Ino saldrán de detrás de alguna de esas cortinas para burlarse de ti.

El camarero se acercó a nuestra mesa y rellenó nuestras tazas con café.

-No estoy bromeando. – Dije en cuanto el camarero se fue. – Dame solo un buen motivo por el cual no es una magnífica idea.

-No sé qué decir. – Bebió compulsivamente de su taza como si de agua en el desierto se tratara. – Somos amigos.

-Y eso lo hace perfecto. – Respondí como si hablara con alguien de lento aprendizaje.

-Qué… - Titubeó.

-Mira – Traté de nuevo. – Nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo, sé exactamente tus rutinas diarias y sé perfectamente que estás pensando que enloquecí.

-Bien, acertaste. – No se molestó en mentir.

-Y… – Continué – Yo tengo un buen trabajo, un departamento, un perrito, y… no me quejo de mi vida.

-Eso es maravilloso, pero Sakura…

-Tú por otro lado tienes un excelente trabajo, una casa enorme, un lindo auto y una buena vida. ¿O hay algo que no te guste de la vida que llevas? Porque acabas de decirme que no.

Sasuke dudó de nuevo.

-No uses mis palabras en mi contra.

-Llevamos buenas vidas. – Afirmé – Y, sí hay algo que tu y yo sabemos hacer bien… es el sexo. Nunca te he escuchado quejarte de algún tema referente a ello. Siempre alardeas con lo satisfechas que dejas a tus parejas y que no tienes ningún problema con ello.

-Bueno… no, pero…

-Yo sigo creyendo que el sexo es maravilloso. Y… confío en ti.

-Lo mismo pienso – Por fin terminó una oración. – Tengo más confianza en ti que en el resto y pondría mi vida en tus manos sí fuera niño de nuevo. Pero esto es algo… No somos niños, Sakura. – Me recordó.

-Sólo eres mayor que yo por 8 meses.

-Cierto.

-Y me cansé de jugar al gato y al ratón. – Suspiré intentando no verle a la cara.

-Es muy distinto… eres mi mejor amiga.

-Bueno, te diré algo…

-Te escucho.

-Sé que has tenido muchas mujeres hermosas y la sola idea de hacerlo contigo me preocupa, me daría una vergüenza extrema si me vieras desnuda y aún así sigo pensando que deberíamos probar intentarlo.

-¿Eso crees? – Sonrió de lado. – Te he visto en ropa interior un par de veces. Y sé que usas relleno en el sujetador. Y no creo que haya algo más vergonzoso que eso…

Me acerqué un poco más a él y estampé mi puño en su brazo.

-¿Lo ves? – Bebí un sorbo de café. – Tengo más que perder yo.

-Supongo. – Susurró.

-Escucha, Naruto tiene razón en cierta parte. Hemos estado en la búsqueda de algo grande y siempre caemos en el mismo error. Yo no tengo una pareja sexual fija y sinceramente estoy cansada de cometer errores como el desliz con Lee.

-Hmp.

-Entonces, si yo no me acuesto en estos momentos con nadie y tu tampoco… Podríamos intentarlo.

-Bueno… Es sólo que no te había considerado como una opción… ¿Podemos tomarnos una pausa? Intento encontrar el equilibrio en el torbellino de tu vida.

Reí brevemente mientras movía la cucharilla dentro del café.

-Somos amigos, Sakura. – Me recordó – Muy buenos amigos.

-Lo sé, eso lo hace perfecto… No hay regla alguna que prohíba tener sexo con tu amigo ¿o sí? Y esto será sólo sexo, Sasuke. No te estoy pidiendo que tengamos una relación más que meramente sexual. Y hasta podría ser… divertido.

-Divertidísimo – Bufó – La idea suena estúpida.

-Tal vez. ¿Pero…?

-Aún no me queda claro ¿Por qué yo? – Me miró completamente fuera de sí – ¿Es que ya no puedes conseguir algo por ti misma?

-No seas idiota. – Me quejé. – Yo también tengo mis encantos, sé que podría conseguir a cualquier idiota, hacerle la misma propuesta y aceptaría… pero te conozco. Conozco tus hábitos y tus caprichos. Me siento cómoda a tu lado en cualquier parte. Creo que es perfectamente lógico.

-Supongo.

-No pareces entusiasmado – Fruncí el ceño. – Te estoy ofreciendo sexo, no drogas.

-Quizás se deba a que he perdido el poder del pensamiento coherente. – Respondió – Gracias a ti.

-¿Porqué?

-La idea de acostarme contigo ha pasado por mi mente antes. – Confesó. – Cuando te conocí y cuando te vi en tu cuarto la semana pasada, después de que volvimos de ese hotel juntos… sólo por mencionar algunas.

-¿Si? – Estaba sorprendida. Aparentemente en algún punto de mi vida había sido irresistible para el todopoderosos Uchiha.

\- Claro que he pensado en ello. Pero somos amigos… Y me siento cómodo como tal.

-Claro.

-Quizás nos sintamos cómodos porque no tenemos sexo.

-Quizá… ¿No te gustaría averiguarlo?

-¿Sólo intentarlo?

-Además, no tendríamos que cambiar lo que sentimos por el otro. – Le ignoré – No quiero casarme por ahora y tú tampoco, de modo que no habría nada oculto y ambos sabríamos a lo que vamos.

-Sexo.

-Sí.

-¿Eres consciente de que esto es un gran paso y que podría arruinar nuestra amistad de una forma inaceptable?

-Somos adultos, Sasuke. – Mi voz irradiaba confianza absoluta en mi misma y ni siquiera sabía si eso era bueno. – Eres mi mejor amigo. Al final del día, sólo quiero llegar a casa para llamarte y contarte cuantas veces metí la pata en el trabajo aún sabiendo que te burlaras de mí por ello… Yo sólo te estoy haciendo una propuesta que… bueno, no nos va a matar intentarlo, ¿o sí?

-Será sólo sexo – Repitió.

-Y durará tanto como los dos queramos.

-¿Qué hay de las emociones? Eres una chica…

-Soy plenamente consciente de mi sexualidad, Sasuke. Y no habrá diferencia alguna de las otras personas con las que nos hemos acostado.

-¿Qué pasa si te enamoras de mi? – Sasuke dijo como niño alarmado.

Reí internamente. Ambos sabíamos que había una posibilidad. ¡Por Dios! Era Sasuke.

-No había considerado esa opción. – Reconocí. – Te aseguro que te lo haré saber sí eso llega a pasar.

-No será sólo intentar y ya… ¿Qué pasa si nos gusta? – Sasuke lucia más comprometido con la plática.

-Entonces seguimos.

-¿Y si no nos gusta?

-Entonces estrechamos nuestras manos y hacemos de cuenta que no pasó nada.

-Nos gustará. – Sasuke metió su celular a su chaqueta.

-¿Muy seguro de ti mismo?

-No conoces esa parte de mí. – Se cruzó de brazos. – Sí piensas que ahora soy irresistible… espera a probar más de mi.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-No sabes en lo que te has metido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Y qué pensaban, Que Sasuke era el que se lo iba a proponer? Pues… si \O/ así debía ser, hasta que me di cuenta de que Sakura nunca era la promiscua que le propone sexo a Sasuke, y como me gusta llevar la contraria siempre, pensé: Todo mundo espera que Sasuke sea el que quiera sexo… ¿Qué tal si no?

Turn down for what 8)

Yo sólo quiero ver el mundo arder :B JAJAJA

No me odien!

Y reviewwsenme diciendo que les pareció. Si me odian, si no me odian, si lo odiaron, si les gustó. Plisito, espero sus reeviews!

Pórtense bien… Y no me odien!

Háganme feliz con sus comentarios.

Beshos :*

Angelli 3


	4. Del primer paso

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

█ █ █ █ █ Derechos reservados █ █ █ █

Angiie 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Del primer paso.**

Hasta ese día, no había conocido algo más complicado que intentar abrir la puerta de mi departamento mientras mi concentración estaba siendo llevada a sus más bajos límites. ¿Cómo concentrarme en meter la llave en el cerrojo para abrir la puerta cuando aquel perfecto cuerpo estaba detrás del mío? Ciertamente estaba más ansiosa porque otras cosas entraran en mí. Porque estaba segura de que nuestros cuerpos encajarían como la llave y el cerrojo.

Su cuerpo estaba demasiado pegado al mío. Podía sentirlo todo muy bien. Su respiración irregular detrás de mí, rozando mi cuello y orejas haciéndome estremecer. Sus finos labios besando mi cuello y acariciando mis hombros. Una de sus grandes manos apartando los mechones de mi cabello que le impedían ver más de mi piel, mientras la otra mano me tomaba con fuerza del abdomen para pegar más mi espalda contra su duro torso y mi trasero contra su ya muy despierto miembro. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo pudo ocultar todo este tiempo tremenda cosa debajo de los pantalones? Gemí bajito mientras volvía a mi misión imposible.

Cuando por fin conseguí meter la llave, una ligera mordida en el lóbulo de mi oreja me hizo pegar un pequeño brinco. Tomó más de un minuto, pero finalmente conseguí abrir la puerta y entramos al departamento desesperadamente. Caminé por delante de Sasuke guiándolo hasta la sala como si fuese primera vez que él pisaba mi departamento. Ciertamente no supe, ni me importaba saber, si habíamos cerrado la puerta. En ese momento, era lo que menos importaba.

De alguna forma, ambos estábamos haciendo caso omiso a la regla número 'uno' impuesta por Naruto: Los limites inquebrantables.

 _Las reglas se hicieron para romperse._ – pensé mientras me detenía pensando a qué lugar conducirlo. Mi cama, el baño, la cocina… El sillón.

Sasuke me hizo girar para quedar de frente a él. Estaba sonrojado, agitado y jodidamente sensual, pero aún su rostro estaba cargado de seguridad y confianza en sí mismo. ¡Jamás había visto algo más eróticamente sensual y violable en mi puta vida! Mordí mi labio inferior con cierta fuerza mientras trataba de contener el gemido que estaba luchando por salir de lo más bajo de mi garganta. Moría de ganas de tirarme sobre él y ultrajar su cuerpo en cada posición que pudiéramos hasta quedar agotados. Mi piel se sentía caliente y sensible al roce de la más mínima ventisca que entrara por la ventana abierta. De alguna forma, mi respiración estaba locamente desenfrenada. Tenía cierto miedo de que mi corazón no tuviera en ese momento la fuerza necesaria para bombear tanta sangre por mi cuerpo. Jamás hubiera imaginado que en algún punto de mi vida terminaría como en ese momento. Deseando con fuerzas a mí amigo.

Por alguna razón sus ojos negros lucían más oscuros que antes, sus labios entre abiertos dejaban escapar ligeros jadeos y su pecho subía y bajaba erráticamente, de la misma forma en que pensaba yo hacer con su cuerpo. No tardó mucho tiempo para que sintiera sus labios estampándose contra los míos. Sus labios jugueteaban con los míos, primero como un ligero roce, después los apretó con fuerza contra los míos. Sus manos recorrían ansiosas desde mi cintura hasta mi espalda. Mis manos se aferraban con fuerza a él. Pude sentir su lengua a penas acariciando mis labios para después darme una ligera mordida de una forma tan suave y sutil que me dejó ansiosa por más.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda baja y traté de apartarme de él, pero sólo conseguí que ambos cayéramos al frio suelo. Instintivamente elevé mi pecho tratando de no sentir la heladez del suelo en mi espalda. Sasuke aprovechó este insignificante movimiento para subir con desesperación mi blusa dejándome en el sostén rojo de encaje con el que él ya me había visto una vez.

-Sasuke… – Gemí involuntariamente sintiendo sus labios recorrer con desesperación mi cuello y clavícula, hasta llegar al nacimiento de mis pechos. Sus manos me recorrían sin pudor alguno por todas partes: mi rostro, mi abdomen, mi cintura, mis muslos… y aún así necesitaba más de ese toque.

Sucedería en cualquier momento. Mi cuerpo quedaría marcado bajo el sello de Sasuke Uchiha… Y ¡Por Dios! Mentiría si dijera que estaba arrepentida.

Me estremecí sólo de pensar en lo bien que se sentiría tocarle de la forma en que el tocaba mi cuerpo. En un parpadeo, ya tenía a Sasuke sin su estúpida chaqueta y comenzando a abrirse los botones de la camisa dejándome ver lo perfecto de su pecho. Fuerte, blanco, apetecible. Como siempre lo había imaginado. Traté de no babear al tener esa perfecta piel sobre de mi. Permití a mis manos darle un roce ligero por debajo de la camisa. Y fue mi perdición. Se sentía mejor de lo que se veía. Sus perfectos abdominales, la suavidad de su piel y lo caliente que se sentía al tacto. Terminé de desabrochar yo misma su camisa, pero sin quitársela. Cerré mis ojos para disfrutarlo mejor y con mis manos viajé de su pecho a su abdomen llegando hasta su cintura, donde me di a la tarea de asegurarme que tan listo estaba. Palpé con descaro su miembro por sobre sus pantalones. Perfecto. El hombre era P-E-R-F-E-C-T-Í-S-I-M-O-O-O-O-O-O, tan largo como la palabra, tan duro, tan caliente y tan… ¡Lo necesitaba! Lo necesitaba ya dentro de mí. Pude sentir que él se estremeció bajo mi toque, y moví mis piernas intencionalmente buscando que entendiera que ya podía deshacerse de mis jeans. Sasuke me levantó del suelo e hizo que enrollara mis piernas en su cintura. Caminó conmigo hasta la recámara mientras yo besaba y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. Sasuke me arrojó con desesperación y ligera, pero excitante, brusquedad en la cama mientras él se daba a la tarea de terminar de quitarse la camisa y desabrocharse el cinturón. Me quité apresuradamente los jeans y me senté en la cama invitándolo, queriéndole, como implorándole que se apresurara para apagar el fuego que él había comenzado.

Sasuke se arrojó a la cama sobre mí y en medio de una sonrisa arrogante tocó más de mi piel.

-Ahhh… – Dejé salir un suave gemido de sorpresa en cuanto sentí sus labios atacando de nuevo, esta vez en mi cuello. Con su lengua rozó el lóbulo de mi oreja marcando un camino hasta mi mejilla derecha.

-Espera, espera… eso me hace cosquillas – Reí removiéndome entre las sábanas.

Sasuke hizo caso omiso y sentí la humedad de su saliva en mi mejilla derecha.

-¡Sasuke, para…para! – Grité removiéndome inquieta.

Entonces abrí los ojos asustada. En vez de tener a ese semi Dios sobre de mi, Gilbert estaba a mi lado con la lengua de fuera y dejando caer un poco de su baba en la alfombra.

-¡Mierda! – Me senté confundida.

Aparentemente me había quedado dormida en el suelo mientras veía una película con Gilbert a mi lado. Volví la mirada hacía mi fiel acompañante.

-No habrás sido tú el que me besó, ¿verdad? – Le dije mientras tomaba un par de servilletas y limpiaba mi mejilla ligeramente babeada. Gilbert ladeó su cabeza mirándome confundido.

En ese momento no sabía si reír por lo perfectamente excitante del sueño o llorar por lo jodidamente decepcionante que había sido despertar sin Sasuke.

Giré el rostro para ver la hora. 00:45am.

-Y es así como un lunes más ha comenzado, Gil. – Dije para posteriormente bostezar.

Apagué el televisor y arrastré los pies hasta mi recámara seguida por Gilbert. Cerré la puerta y me metí en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño.

-¡Por favor, que vuelva a soñar lo mismo! – Recé. – Gil, esta vez no despiertes a mamá. – Nuevamente Gil me vio con confusión en su peludo rostro.

Pero ese sueño no había regresado, al menos no como yo necesitaba.

.

Despertar con un molesto pitido cerca de mi oído, no era algo tan satisfactorio. Prefería 1000 veces ser despertada por Gilbert un sábado por la mañana, que soportar un minuto más de aquel latoso ruido un odioso lunes. Apagué el molesto despertador sólo para comprobar que eran las 6:50. Debía levantarme sí quería salir tranquila y sin prisas rumbo al trabajo. Bostecé un par de veces antes de sentarme en la cama. Miré a mí alrededor tratando de buscar un buen motivo para no tener que ir a trabajar. Tal vez algo en el suelo con que 'tropezar', fracturarme un pie y obtener una considerable incapacidad. Pero sólo estaba Gilbert durmiendo junto a mi cama y un tenis cerca de la puerta. Aparentemente ese día tampoco me salvaría del trabajo. Me levanté de la cama y arrastré los pies hasta el baño. Mientras me desvestía sin prisa, miré mi rostro en el espejo. Fuera de lo poco agraciada que me veía por las mañanas y de que mi cabello lucía un interesante nido de pájaros, mi rostro era un claro ejemplo de lo frustrada que había quedado debido al sueño inconcluso con Sasuke. Bostecé una vez más antes de meter mi cabeza en la regadera con agua tibia. Para cuando mi cuerpo completo ya estaba recibiendo el agua, yo ya me sentía más despierta y relajada. Comprobé que mi piel estaba libre de los chupetones que Lee había dejado deliberadamente en mi piel y enjaboné mi cabello con rapidez mientras trataba de cualquier forma posible no demorarme mucho para poder llegar a buena hora al trabajo. No fue hasta que estaba pasando el jabón sobre mi cuerpo, que recordé el sueño. Mis manos se desaceleraron y mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Mi cuerpo aún sentía los estragos de aquel sueño, y aún necesitaba un final feliz. Suspiré tratando de ignorar el hecho de que mi subconsciente salvaje estaba haciéndome imaginar cosas de nuevo… con Sasuke. No pude evadir a mi imaginación concibiendo lo bien que se sentiría estando en la misma ducha acompañada por el nuevo dueño de mis sueños salvajes. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras imaginaba que eran sus manos las que acariciaban mi piel con lentitud y exactitud deliciosa.

-Ahh… Sasuke… – Casi pude sentir su duro y bien formado pecho pegado a mi espalda mientras frotaba mis pechos entre sus manos llenas de jabón de una forma suave y placentera, moviendo sus manos en forma circular sobre mis pechos, masajeándolos. Su cuerpo húmedo pegado al mío, sus finos labios besando mi cuello y orejas. Una de sus manos descendiendo por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi pubis. Más y más lento descendería hasta llegar al punto exacto en el cual con un sólo toque yo abriría mis piernas para darle fácil acceso a que me poseyera.

Un leve jadeo proveniente de mis labios me hizo despertar de mi ensoñación.

Esas suaves manos que tocaban descaradamente mis pechos eran las mías propias. Mi pecho subía y bajaba de forma desesperada y mi corazón latía frenéticamente. Mis ensoñaciones me estaban dando mucha lata últimamente. Enjuagué mi cuerpo desesperadamente mientras aún era dueña de mis pensamientos. Abrí aún más la llave pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la humedad que resbalaba por mis muslos no tenía nada ver con el agua que corría por mi piel. Suspiré agotada pegando mí frente a la pared más cercana.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando conmigo? ¿Desde cuándo deseo de una manera tan salvaje a Sasuke?

Es decir, desde que le propuse que tuviéramos sexo es porque sentía algo por él, algo físico. Si bien era cierto que le tenía confianza para pedírselo a él, no podía evitar el hecho de que el hombre es demasiado apetecible.

-Sólo fue un sueño. – Me lamenté mientras cerraba la llave del agua y salía de la ducha. – Un muy buen sueño.

Sequé y envolví mi piel en una toalla blanca y salí a mi recámara justo a tiempo para escuchar la alarma sonar. 7:10am.

-Y el lunes comienza así. – Suspiré tratando de secar y acomodar mi cabello lo más pronto posible.

Después de Sasori había intentado tener relaciones amorosas pasajeras en busca de algo bueno que me hiciera cambiar de idea. Estuve por un tiempo en busca de un príncipe azul que me rescatara de mi errónea idea del amor, alguien que me hiciera creer de nuevo. Pero ese príncipe no había llegado. Si bien es cierto que aún soy joven y posiblemente aún estoy a tiempo de encontrar al hombre que sueño… ya estaba cansada de eso. Una parte extraña de mí, había llegado a la conclusión de que debía probar de todo primero y luego buscar el amor por una última vez. Pero al final, tras muchos encuentros casuales, sexuales e intentos vagos de relaciones amorosas… había comprendido que tal vez mi destino no era una relación romántica. Sencillamente no se me daban bien.

Me consideraba demasiado competente en todos los demás ámbitos de la vida. Tenía éxito en mi trabajo, tenía buenos amigos y carecía de vicios terribles. En conjunto, me enorgullecía y satisfacía cómo iban las cosas. Pero, ¿el amor? No. No todos teníamos la suerte de Naruto y Hinata. Mi teoría es que ambos hicieron milagros y rescataron a cientos de gatos y perros en una vida pasada, y por eso en esta se ven recompensados. Yo, por otra parte, debí ganarme la vida maltratando cachorritos. Miré a Gilbert mientras dormía. Tal vez había sido una especie de Cruella de vil. O tal vez encontrar al amor de tu vida era cuestión de suerte, como encontrar un trébol de 4 hojas, sacarte la lotería… o tal vez un talento, como pintar o tener buena voz. Algo genético, como el pelo de otro color o los ojos jade. Después de todo, no era mi culpa ser una completa inútil en elegir hombres. Tal vez estaba haciendo las cosas mal.

En cuanto acepté eso, me vestí apresurada para poder pasar el resto de mi día de forma desapercibida y tranquila.

.

La gente suele decir que una verdadera amiga no es la que te dice siempre lo que quieres escuchar, tu mejor amiga te dice la verdad en tu cara porque sabe lo que es mejor para ti.

Ino era un claro ejemplo de ello.

-Luces fatal. – Dijo sin rodeos examinando mi rostro frente al suyo.

-Gracias, también lo creo así. – Le respondí mientras terminaba de cambiarme. Ese día había tenido que realizar una cirugía e Ino "amablemente" me había esperado con paciencia a que terminara la cirugía y ahora esperaba a que me cambiase para poder almorzar juntas. – Sólo necesito dormir bien, es todo.

-¿No has dormido bien? – Indagó.

-No. – Respondí mientras abrochaba los botones de mi blusa.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno… tuve sueños que no me dejaron descansar como acostumbro… – Traté de restarle importancia. No quería tener que desahogar mis frustraciones sexuales con Ino.

-¿Una pesadilla? – Ino se cruzó de brazos. – Es que luces… no sé, ¿molesta…tal vez…?

-Insatisfecha. – Terminé su frase.

-Bueno… no tanto así, pero… – Ino abrió los ojos y me examinó rápidamente – Un momento… ¿lo estás?

-¿Insatisfecha? –Debía cerciorarme de que había comprendido el mensaje. Ino asintió. – Pues… no te dije de que iba el sueño.

Tomé mi bolso y salí del vestidor de mujeres con Ino pisándome los talones.

-¡Espera… espera! – Me obligó a detenerme y se posicionó frente a mí tapando cualquier vía de escape que pudiera usar. – ¡Dímelo ahora!

Su grado de curiosidad no conocía límites.

-Fue sólo un sueño, Ino.

-Sí, eso lo he comprendido. – Su mirada lucía curiosa. – Pero… ¿de qué trataba?

Por un momento cruzó por mi cabeza decirle:

"Ino, soñé con Sasuke. Estaba a punto de cogérmelo duro contra el suelo y tal vez contra la cama. ¡Era perfecto! Aunque fue un sueño, deberías sentir lo bien dotado que está, y su cuerpo… ¡UFF! y me siento frustrada porque desperté antes de que pudiera sentir su enorme y latente pene dentro de mí… ¿Y sabes porque tuve ese sueño? Bueno, yo creo que significa que estoy deseosa de algo que tal vez pronto suceda, porque… oh, ¿no te lo he dicho? Le propuse, más bien casi, casi, le rogué que tuviéramos sexo. Y, ¿Adivina? Él dijo que si, lo convencí. Pronto tendremos sexo y no puedo esperar para que eso pase" Oh, Joder, no.

Temblé ligeramente por la idea. No, no podía decírselo. Me tacharía de loca, pervertida que no separaba la amistad de lo carnal… No debía enterarse aún de esto.

-¡Sakura! – Ino me sacudió con fuerza por los hombros. – ¿Estás bien? – Le miré confundida. – Por tu expresión parece como que esta vez sí tuviste una pesadilla…

-Ahh… – Acomodé un mechón de mi flequillo detrás de mi oreja y rodeé a Ino para poder seguir avanzando.

-¡Frentona! – Le escuché gritar a mis espaldas.

Me detuve de nuevo.

-Bueno… – Dudé. – La verdad es que yo…

-¿Si? – Ino se acercó sigilosamente a mí como temiendo de que escapara de nuevo.

-Muero de hambre, ¿puede esperar al almuerzo? – _¿Puede esperar hasta que se me ocurra alguna forma de decírtelo?_

-No. – Insistió.

Claro, el día que ella respondiera lo que yo necesitaba escuchar, ese día dejaría de ser Ino Yamanaka.

Giré la cabeza a todos lados comprobando que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo.

-Fue un sueño… sexual. – Le tuve que responder.

-Ohh. – Sonaba sorprendida pero ansiosa porque continuara.

-De hecho, fue bueno… – Sonreí descaradamente. – Demasiado bueno.

-Dime más. – Susurró.

-Fue en mi casa. – Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza – En el suelo, junto al sillón… después en el cuarto… pero…

-¿Pero…?

-No supe como terminaba.

-¿Por qué?

-Gilbert me despertó.

-Oh, maldito Gilbert. – Ino hizo un puchero.

-Probablemente estaba en la mejor parte del sueño y… sólo desperté. – Suspiré.

-Ya veo el porqué de la frustración. – Llevó una mano a su cabello para acomodarse un mechón detrás de su oreja.

-No es todo.

-¿Hay más? – Alzó la voz sobresaltándonos a ambas.

-Sí. – Susurré – Hay más.

-¿Y bien? – Lucía animada.

-Esta mañana yo… pues quise darme una ducha y… – Susurré – Lo imaginé de nuevo… conmigo en la ducha.

-¡Vaya!, Qué envidia. – Sus ojos destilaban interés por saber más y más. – ¿Y luego? Esta vez sí… ¿acabaron?

-No. – Bajé la mirada al suelo.

-¿Pero entonces…? – Ino cambió su expresión ansiosa por una desencajada. – ¿Gilbert?

-No, esta vez fui yo.

-Oh, Sakura. – Negó con la cabeza. – Necesitas ir a casa y dormir más.

-No esta noche. – Suspiré. – Me espera mucho trabajo.

-Oye, espera, espera. – Puso una mano sobre mi hombro – ¿Y quién era el afortunado?

-Bueno… – ¿Y ahora… cómo le decía que era Sasuke?

Ino ladeó la cabeza y me miró sólo esperando una respuesta.

-¿Era Lee? – Preguntó con una extraña mueca en el rostro.

-¿Lee? – Dije sorprendida. Realmente no esperaba ese cuestionamiento por parte de ella. – ¿Qué te hace pensar que se trata de Lee?

-Bueno… – Dudó – Es que me enteré de algo esta mañana.

-¿De qué?

-Lee está saliendo con alguien. – Oh, eso no me lo esperaba.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Es un rumor que escuché por los pasillos esta mañana, mientras tú estabas en quirófano.

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé. – Se encogió de hombros. – Sólo sé que ahora Lee trabaja en el turno de la noche, por eso no le hemos visto.

-Sorprendente. – En serio me había dejado sin palabras. – Eso explica muchas cosas.

-Así parece. – Rió.

-Así que… ¿Por qué pensaste que hablaba de él?

-Bueno, por un momento pensé que finalmente te habías convencido de buscar a alguien fijo y que te habías decidido por Lee…

-Ni en un millón de años. – Negué con la cabeza con efusividad.

-Bueno, yo pensaba que había conseguido conquistarte con "la llama de su juventud" – Ino se burló de Lee y de paso consiguió que de mi boca escaparan unas cuantas carcajadas que tenía mucho no había mostrado.

-…Oh, Ino... – Sequé unas cuantas lágrimas que escaparon por las risas y rodeé a Ino para seguir avanzando.

Y así, me había librado de contarle mi secreto a la cerda.

-Por cierto… – Me detuvo de nuevo.

-¿Ahora qué?

Oh por favor, que no haya recordado que no le di un nombre del chico con el que soñé.

-El viernes debes probarte el vestido y espero entres a la perfección en él. – Me miró con ligero odio.

-El sábado es la boda, ¿ehh?

-Sí. – Hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Cuando todo esto pase, ya no tendré más entretenimiento.

-Ayy, Ino, Vayamos a almorzar.

.

-¡Gilbert! – Grité entrando en mi departamento. Sabía que él siempre iba a recibirme a la puerta, pero mi visión estaba siendo tapada por una enorme montaña de documentos que llevaba en los brazos. Temía dar un paso hacia adelante sin antes saber donde estaba exactamente, no quería pisarle su hermosa colita o su inocente patita, así que opté por gritar hasta escucharle ladrar en alguna parte cercana a mí. – ¿Gil? – Fue sólo hasta que sentí unas pequeñas patitas apoyarse en mi pierna, que supe que mi amigo estaba ahí desde que llegué.

Caminé hasta la sala y dejé los papeles justo en la mesa de centro. Me dejé caer en el sillón agotada. Me esperaba demasiado trabajo por hacer y disponía de una corta noche para terminarlo. Suspiré mientras me acostaba en el sillón. Mis parpados pesaban. No había hecho nada del trabajo y aún así el simple hecho de ver todo lo que me aguardaba por leer y firmar me dio una completa flojera. Tanta, que no podía esperar por acostarme en mi cama y dormir plácidamente mientras ignoraba por completo a mí lado responsable que me recordara que necesitaba terminar ese trabajo.

Cerré mis ojos esperando que el sueño me ganara, pero no pasó nada. Apreté mis parpados con fuerza y puse mi mente en blanco, pero ni así. Aparentemente mi lado responsable era todo un aguafiestas.

Resignada corrí al baño a darme una rápida ducha con agua fría y salí a la cocina por una copa de vino. Dejé mi cafetera lista para cuando mi organismo necesitara un poco de cafeína para despertar.

-La noche no es tan joven cuando estas ocupada, ¿eh, Gil? – Acaricié a Gilbert en las orejas y me senté en el suelo con la copa de vino a mi lado y el trabajo en la mesita de centro. – 10:50pm. Es una buena hora y si me apresuro terminaré a tiempo para dormir mínimo unas 3 horas. – Encendí la televisión en algún canal de música y me concentré en mi muy aburrido trabajo. Troné mis dedos y separé las hojas en orden de importancia. – Montón 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. 5 montones, 1 montón por hora… terminaría alrededor de las 4 am… dormiría 2 horas y un cachito… ¿Y sí me da hambre, y si voy al baño…? – Mordí mi dedo índice a la expectativa tratando de razonar como podía hacer mi trabajo más rápido, pero observé que sólo estaba perdiendo tiempo.

Así que comencé con el montón #1 a leer y firmar todo tan rápido como pude. Bebía constantemente de mi copa de vino y subía y bajaba el volumen de la televisión dependiendo de la canción que pasaran. Para cuando me encontraba a mitad del montón #1, ya eran las 11:25 y… mi celular sonó repetidamente desde la cocina. Me levanté del suelo con demasiada lentitud y arrastré los pies hasta llegar a la cocina. Aproveché para rellenar mi copa de vino y contesté la llamada sin ver de quien era.

-¿Si? – Dije al responder. Realmente no esperaba ninguna llamada y la única que sabía que tenía un montón de trabajo, era Ino.

- _Hola, Sakura._ – Sin embargo, la masculina voz al otro lado del teléfono, no se parecía en nada a la de Ino.

-¿Sasuke? – Mordí mi labio inferior. Dios, esa voz. El dueño de mis sueños eróticos estaba hablando conmigo a las 11:25pm, y yo no sabía si sentarme a llorar porque no estaba ahí conmigo o hiperventilar porque por un momento deseé que estuviera ahí conmigo.

- _¿Estás bien?_ – Su voz sonaba preocupada.

-…Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- _Hmp, es que me pareció escuchar que sollozabas._

No me había dado cuenta, pero llevaba un largo rato hiperventilando. Bebí un trago enorme de mi copa.

-Estoy bien – Dije tratando de controlar mi respiración – ¿Qué tal tu?

- _De hecho, pensaba ir a verte… pero supongo que ahora es un poco tarde._

-Bueno… – Caminé hasta la sala de nuevo y vi el montón de papeles que me esperaban. – De hecho esta noche no creo dormir.

- _Hmp, ¿algún problema?_

-Sólo trabajo. – Me senté en el suelo de nuevo. – Montones de trabajo.

- _¿Necesitas compañía?_

¡Siiiiiii! Sasuke a mi lado, acompañándome. Definitivamente esta noche sería una buena oportunidad para verle y…

-Bueno… – Mordí mi labio inferior mientras observaba a montón 1 casi por terminar.

¿Podía decirle que necesitaba compañía, no? No veía nada malo en decirle: _Sasuke tengo mucho trabajo, pero podrías venir a acompañarme… es decir, estoy segura de que estando contigo terminaré esto rápidamente y después podríamos._ ¡NO! Seria todo lo contrario, sí yo le pedía a Sasuke que viniera…. Definitivamente este trabajo nunca terminaría. Odiaba reconocer que en otros momentos su compañía hubiera sido agradable, pero en ese momento su presencia representaba para mí algo más sexual. Y sinceramente, conocía tan bien a Sasuke como para saber que en otros momentos él no se hubiese ofrecido a acompañarme. Tal vez su idea de venir era para crear algo más… íntimo entre nosotros, pero no podía permitirme en ese momento una distracción carnal tan fuerte. No por esa noche.

-La verdad es que montón 1, 2, 3, 4 y 5 me esperan… – Solté de repente. – Y no quisiera que te desveles por mi culpa.

- _De acuerdo._ – Temí por un momento que mi respuesta le causara enojo, pero su tono de voz no sonaba de esa manera. Tal vez sólo había querido ser cortés. – _Entonces… ¿almorzamos mañana?_

O no.

-Cenemos. – Puse mi celular en altavoz y acomodé mis hojas de nuevo. – Hay una pizzería nueva cerca que dicen es muy buena.

- _Hmp, Suena excelente_ – Casi podía jurar que le escuché reír. – _Paso por ti._

-Como siempre. – Sonreí satisfecha al ver que seguía sin hacer nada con montón 1. Definitivamente Sasuke se había vuelto una tentadora distracción.

- _Hasta mañana, molesta._

-Hasta mañana, Sasuke… Oh, por cierto… la próxima vez que vuelvas a meterte en mis sueños… ¡termina lo que empezaste! – Dije sabiendo que él ya había colgado sin escuchar nada de lo último que dije.

Llevé una mano a mi cabeza. Definitivamente no era una chica estúpida y enamorada, aún tenía algo de conciencia en cuanto a los límites inquebrantables… es sólo que… lo deseaba. Deseaba a Sasuke y necesitaba que pasara algo ya o moriría de frustración.

Regresé a mi poco emocionante trabajo. 11:40 y el montón #1 estaba listo. Lo acomodé separado del resto y acerqué a mí al montón #2. Me levanté por más vino y algo de comer. Definitivamente había algo bueno en este trabajo. No podía dormir y así no podría volver a soñar con Sasuke tocándome incesantemente por todo el departamento.

Cuando terminé todos los montones y los acomodé en una sola fila, dejé caer la pluma al suelo desde una muy adolorida mano derecha. Definitivamente sentía que podrían amputarme la mano en cualquier momento. Observé el reloj y eran cerca de las 4am. Dejé mis papeles listos, el despertador y dejé un recordatorio en la puerta de que saldría a cenar con Sasuke. Sólo era una vieja costumbre mía para no olvidar las cosas, pero estaba segura de que mi subconsciente no olvidaría eso. Corrí a la cama y me dejé caer sin molestarme en apagar la luz.

Estaba tan cansada, que sí esa noche soñé con Sasuke de nuevo, ni siquiera lo recordé a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando la estúpida alarma sonó por tercera vez, la ignoré de nuevo aún sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde para ir al trabajo.

Demasiado.

Me senté en la cama con un humor de perros. Sentía mis ojos arder y mi cuerpo flojo y agotado, sin mencionar que mi mano aún dolía. Giré el rostro al despertador y eran exactamente las 7:40. Llegaría tarde al trabajo sí me apresuraba. Pero en lugar de eso, me dejé caer de nuevo en la cama, tapé mi rostro con la almohada y decidí dormir "5 minutitos más" Un ligero peso extra sobre la cama me inquietó un poco. ¿Abría dejado la puerta abierta? Sentí que algo jalaba de la manga de mi camiseta y aparté la almohada de mí.

-Gilbert, deja de morder mi camiseta, no me voy a levantar.

Gilbert me observó un par de segundos y después volvió a jalarme. Había alguien responsable en ese cuarto, y definitivamente no era yo.

-Bien, ya me levanté. – Me senté en la cama y corrí a tomar la ducha más rápida de mi vida con agua fría. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y me puse los tenis más cómodos que tenía. Le dejé comida a Gilbert y corrí a la esquina del departamento tratando de parar un taxi.

Cuando llegué a mi trabajo, a las 8:10 supe que definitivamente pudo ser peor. Y lo fue. Mi celular sonó justo cuando yo me sentaba en la silla de mi consultorio.

- _Sakura. ¿Sabes cuánto te odio?_ – Ino "saludó" antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

-¿Por qué?

- _¿Cómo que porqué?_ – Algo pasaba, algo que le hacia enojar. Su tono de voz me lo afirmaba. – _No llegaste a tiempo al trabajo y me mandaron a mí a tu área porque aparentemente hubo una emergencia. Sabes que pediatría no es lo mío._

-Ino, eres ginecóloga… ¿Cómo puedes decirme que no es lo tuyo?

- _Bueno, yo recibo a los bebés recién nacidos y luego te los entrego a ti… una vez que salen de la vagina de su madre… son tu responsabilidad, Sakura._

-Había conocido gente fina, después te conocí a ti

-… – Ino balbuceó algunas palabras indescifrables. Estaba segura de que me había maldecido.

-Bueno, bueno, lo siento…

- _¿Lo sientes?_ – Protestó – _Yo lo siento más, para colmo hoy el área está llena. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?_

-Estuve trabajando toda la noche, pero voy para allá en seguida. – Me limité a responder.

- _¿Qué?_ – Le escuché gritar, seguido de un llanto de un niño al que seguro Ino había espantado. _¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?_

-Llegué hace un par de minutos. – Tomé mi bolso de nuevo y salí del consultorio rumbo al pabellón de pediatría.

- _Que bueno, apresúrate._ – sonaba mas tranquila.

Colgué el teléfono y en el camino saqué un café de la máquina expendedora, el cuál tomé tranquilamente mientras usaba las escaleras en lugar del elevador para tardar un poco más.

Para cuando llegué a "Pediatría" Ino lucía despeinada y sin ánimos.

-Largo día, ehh. – Le sonreí.

-Estúpida. – Siseó.

-Vamos, Ino, sólo fueron 20 minutos.

-Lo suficiente para mí. – Gruñó.

Ino se acercó a mí y susurró cerca de mi oído.

-Los niños no son lo mío.

-Lo sé. – Susurré igual. – Pero velo de esta forma, algún día tendrás hijos con Sai, ¿no? Ya tienes 20 minutos de práctica.

-¿Hijos? – Palideció. – Sakura, yo trabajo en el área de gineco-obstetricia, ¿crees que ver a tantas mujeres adoloridas pegar de gritos mientras tienen a sus bebés… me da ganas de tener uno?

-Sí. – Respondí rodeándola para avanzar. – ¿Cuántos son, Chiyo? – Le pregunté a la enfermera a cargo del área.

-5 niños. – Respondió leyendo unas hojas. – Creo que tendrá que ir a quirófano con aquel niño. – Señaló a un niño bastante adolorido que estaba en una cama frente a nosotras. – Apendicitis.

-De acuerdo.

-La doctora Yamanaka ya le comunicó a los padres del niño y ya se avisó en quirófano, sólo necesita firmar estos papeles.

-Gracias, Chiyo. – Leí rápidamente unas hojas y firmé unas cuantas más. Una punzada de dolor en la mano me recordó la 'fantástica' noche anterior, y junto con eso el recuerdo de mi próxima cena con Sasuke.

-Gracias, doctora Yamanaka. – Miré a Ino con burla mientras ella me hizo una mueca. – Le espero en quirófano. – Le avisé a Chiyo.

Salí del área rumbo a quirófano con Ino detrás de mí.

-No estoy segura de eso. – Dijo alcanzándome.

-¿De qué? – No cese mi caminar. – ¿Viste al niño? No luce bien, necesito operarlo ya.

-De eso no, frentona… hablo de los hijos.

-O, pues… tendrás muchos supongo. – Me encogí de hombros.

-No lo sé, no había pensado en ello. – Entre al vestidor y comencé a cambiarme la ropa. Ino hacia lo mismo.

-¿Vas a entrar conmigo? – Pregunté – ¿No te necesitan en tu área?

-Cuando me quite había sólo una paciente en espera y había un doctor ahí. – Me informó. – Además si me necesitaran ya habrían llamado.

-Eso creo. – Terminé de acomodar mi ropa y entramos a la sala.

-¿Crees que sería una buena madre?

-Un poco cerda, pero si.

-Doctora Yamanaka… ¿Usted por aquí? – Una enfermera nos recibió.

-Sólo… quiero ver cómo está el niño. – Se excusó. – Fue mi paciente 20 minutos, quiero saber. – Ino se volteó hacia mí colocándose un cubrebocas. – Frentona, ¿Qué harás esta noche?

-Oh, estoy ocupada. – Tragué saliva mientras me ponía guantes.

-¿De pesca? – Ino me observó mientras indicaba que empezaríamos la operación.

-¿Pesca?

-Una de esas que llamas… 'cita'

-Guarda silencio. – Le pedí. – Sólo cenaré con un amigo.

-¿Con quién? – No se molestó en ocultar su curiosidad.

-Alguien, y ya cállate. – Susurré mientras trataba de concentrarme.

Cuando finalmente salí, Ino seguía detrás de mí siguiéndome a todas partes peor que Gilbert cuando necesitaba que llenara su platón de comida.

-Nunca te había visto en acción. – Ino se terminó de acomodar su blusa.

-Bien… Entonces, ¿ya lo pensaste? – Quise saber su conclusión acerca de tener hijos.

-No. – Hizo una mueca. – Aún es… muy pronto.

-Sí, eso es cierto.

-Entonces… suerte en tu cena. – Ambas salimos del vestidor y vi que aún era muy temprano para ir a casa.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Voy a mi consultorio a ver sí pasó algo.

-Bien. – Me despedí de ella con un fuerte abrazo.

.

Cuando llegué al departamento suspiré satisfecha de que esta vez sólo llevaba un pequeño montón de papeles. Gilbert ladró pegando pequeños brincos cerca de mí, su forma de decirme: bienvenida. Dejé los papeles en mi mesita de centro y me acosté en el sillón. Bostecé un par de veces y decidí que podría empezar mi trabajo antes de que Sasuke llamara, con suerte terminaría antes de que él diera señales de vida. Y empezar mi trabajo temprano, me permitiría dormir temprano. Corrí a la cocina y encontré la botella de vino que había destapado la noche anterior, a más de la mitad. Me serví un poco y justo cuando volvía a la sala, el timbre sonó.

Corrí hacia la puerta esperando a cualquiera, menos a Sasuke. Él aun tenía la costumbre de llamar antes para confirmar una reunión. A excepción de los domingos, que era ya una costumbre irremplazable.

-¿Si? – Abrí la puerta sólo un poco. Realmente no esperaba a nadie y temía que fuera alguien extraño.

-Hola. – Sasuke saludó con una suave sonrisa de lado en sus labios.

El dueño de mis fantasías estaba parado en la puerta de mi departamento. Justo en el lugar donde mi sueño erótico había comenzado. Sí esto se trataba de otra mala jugada de mi subconsciente cansado por tanto trabajo, de la puerta iríamos a la sala y de ahí a mi recamara, o tal vez al baño.

Pero era él, en realidad.

Y cuando me di cuenta de que en verdad se trataba de él frente a mí, el primer pensamiento que vino a mi cabeza fue sobre sexo.

Sasuke movió su mano izquierda justo frente a mis ojos.

-¿Estás bien? – Tenía un gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

-Ehh… si… – Murmuré abriendo por completo la puerta. – No llamaste.

-Creí que anoche habíamos quedado en algo, no sentí necesidad de llamar.

-Tienes razón. – Me hice a un lado para dejarle pasar. – Hola.

-Hola. – Sonrió de nuevo. – ¿Ocupada? – Preguntó cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-De hecho, no mucho. – Respondí caminando hacia la sala. Me dejé caer en el suelo de nuevo y acomodé unos papeles – Ayer estuvo peor. – Carraspeé.

-Podemos quedarnos a cenar aquí. – Me dio la opción. – Pedimos una pizza… bebemos más vino. – Agarró mi copa entre sus largos dedos y se tomó el restante de vino. – Y vemos alguna película.

-Suena bien – Murmuré tratando de conservar mi concentración.

-Hmp, ¿Así que…? – Se sentó a mi lado en el suelo. – ¿Te sirvo más vino? – Señaló mi copa ya vacía.

-Sería maravilloso. – Reí al ver como se llevaba mi copa de la cual él había tomado.

Tomé el celular en mis manos y busqué en mi directorio el número que había guardado de la nueva pizzería, y me dediqué a observar su espalda ancha por los breves segundos que le tomó llegar a la cocina. Sacudí efusivamente la cabeza para despejar mi mente y me concentré de nuevo en el pitido del teléfono hasta que me respondieron.

Pedí la pizza favorita de Sasuke, una que tenía mucho tomate. Cuando colgué, regresé mi concentración a la cocina. Le escuché remover algunas cosas, acomodar algunas otras y finalmente volvió con 2 copas llenas de vino y unas frituras en un tazón.

-Encontré algo de botana. – Dijo sentándose a mi lado. Me dio la copa llena y tomó el control para encender la televisión.

-Ordené la pizza. – Le anuncié. – Tu favorita.

-Perfecto. – Se quitó su chaqueta y abrió 2 botones de su camisa mientras aflojaba su corbata.

Era extraño, pero por primera vez me sentía incomoda a su lado. Estaba demasiado cerca de mí, algo que no era nuevo. La cercanía entre nosotros nunca me había parecido perturbadora ni inquieta o desagradable, pero esta vez era algo raro, diferente, incomodo. Inclusive podía sentir el ambiente que nos rodeaba más tenso y pesado, muy al contrario de mi cuerpo por el cual cruzó una sensación como un cosquilleo y yo no sabía sí era normal o no. A la única conclusión a la que pude llegar era que desde que se me ocurrió la idea de añadir sexo a nuestra relación, Sasuke había dejado de ser sólo Sasuke.

Bebí un par de tragos del vino y traté de concentrarme aún con Sasuke en el suelo, junto al sillón, donde lo realmente erótico de mi fantasía había empezado.

-¿Aún te falta todo eso? – Sasuke apuntó mis papeles y me miró con compasión.

-Te presento a montón 1. – Bromeé. – Ayer tenía más, pero es un alivio tener sólo 1.

-Vaya. – Suspiró con desagrado.

-Lo terminaré rápido.

-De acuerdo. – Cambió de canal la televisión.

Leí rápidamente los papeles y firmé algunos otros, tratando de olvidar quien estaba a mi lado. Cuando el timbre sonó, Sasuke se levantó a abrir la puerta.

-Yo me encargo. – Dijo cuando hice el intento de levantarme del suelo. – Sigue en lo tuyo.

-Claro. – Terminé de leer un par de hojas y acomodé algunas otras. Suspiré satisfecha. Mis niveles de concentración al lado de Sasuke estaban regresando a su normalidad.

Sasuke se sentó de nuevo a mi lado y abrió la caja de pizza para que ambos comiéramos.

-¿Terminaste?

-Ya casi. – Le sonreí mientras apartaba unos papeles y tomaba una rebanada de pizza. – Por cierto, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

-¿Yo, cuando? – Por unos breves instantes me sostuvo la mirada y luego la desvió a su copa de vino.

-Bueno, ayer hasta te ofreciste a acompañarme… nunca has hecho algo así. – Reí. – Ni siquiera cuando necesitaba ayuda con mi tesis en la universidad.

Sasuke rió junto conmigo recordando que era algo muy característico de él, hacerme maldad.

-Entonces… – Su expresión cambió notablemente. De repente se puso serio y temí que al igual que yo, la cercanía hubiera cambiado. Por un momento pensé que seguramente él se sentía igual de incomodo a mi lado y odiaba la idea de soportar compartir esos momentos conmigo.

-Tienes razón, quería hablar contigo. – Respondió mientras llevaba la copa a sus labios.

-Te escucho. – Tomé mi copa e imité su acción sólo para disimular un poco el ligero temblor en mis manos.

No necesitaba decirlo. Sasuke se había arrepentido de nuestro trato. Su expresión seria y su voz distante lo dejaban claro. No podía tener sexo conmigo y no sabía si sentirme aliviada o decepcionada.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión. – Regresó su vista a la televisión.

-Sólo habla. – Hice una mueca de fastidio.

 _¡Sólo dilo ya! Déjate de rodeos y habla._

-Preferiría que no. – Respondió con un tono de voz que decía con exactitud: No, y FIN de la discusión.

Pero, ¿Qué sería de mí si hiciera las cosas como debía?

-Es por el sexo, ¿no? – Solté de repente sin separar mí vista de la televisión frente a mí.

-Hmp. – Sasuke asintió.

Giré el rostro para verle. Tal vez su expresión corporal fuera más fácil de leer, pero en vez de fijarme si temblaba o si se apartaba odiando la cercanía conmigo… Observé todo de él.

Era como si lo viera por primera vez.

Traté de ser discreta, pero tenía un buen torso, de hombros anchos y cintura estrecha. Era esbelto, fuerte y musculoso. Su rostro, tan familiar como el mío propio. Era demasiado consciente de que Sasuke siempre había sido guapo, aunque eso no era lo importante sobre él. Podría haber sido feo y aún así lo habría querido. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, el verlo ahí después de tanto… su aspecto tuvo un impacto que me sorprendió. Su pelo oscuro, levemente despeinado, le iba a la perfección. Siempre había admirado sus ojos. Eran negros, negros muy intensos. Pero, ¿Cómo es que nunca había visto sus hermosas pestañas? Eran ridículamente largas para un hombre. Deberían ser mías y no de él. Luego, por supuesto, estaba su boca. Su sonrisa siempre me había causado un gran placer, pero nunca había considerado el porqué. Tenía unos labios perfectamente formados sobre unos dientes blancos. Definitivamente tenía una boca que daban ganas de besar hasta quedarse sin aire. Tantos años y no me había dado cuenta hasta entonces... el hombre era perfecto. Todo un espécimen notable. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? No era de extrañarse ahora el por qué todo tipo de mujeres lo invitaban a salir. Inteligente, atractivo… un poco gruñón y ocasionalmente soportable… era todo lo que una persona podía desear en un amigo.

Y en un amante.

Más no como pareja.

-Quizás no fue una buena idea – indicó.

-¿Qué? – Fruncí el ceño.

-El sexo. – Respondió.

-Oh, sí – Me obligué a mirar algo que no me recordara la forma en que le había pensado todo el día anterior. – ¿Quieres olvidarlo? – Pregunté con un ligero temblor en la voz.

-Eres demasiado importante para mí. No me gusta la idea de arriesgar eso. – Sentí una ligera decepción en mi pecho. Joder, ¿y ahora?

-Lo sé. Fue una locura. Quiero decir, tenemos algo especial… Odiaría estropearlo. – Me obligué a fingir que estaba todo bien.

\- Sí, era lo mismo que me preocupaba a mí.

\- Lo sé – Sonreí un poco. – Olvidémoslo. Fue una locura.

-No. – Respondió.

Dejé nuevamente la pluma en la mesa y le miré confundida.

¿Qué?

-No quiero olvidarlo. – Sasuke alargó la mano a mi rostro para acariciar un mechón de cabello que se había escapado de mi coleta y rozó mi mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. – Dije que quizá no fue una buena idea y de que me preocupaba nuestra amistad… no que ya no quería hacerlo.

-Creo que no entiendo. – Sentí mis mejillas arder. – ¿Tu quieres hacerlo… en serio?

-Escucha, necesito tener una respuesta clara de tu parte. – De repente se puso serio y pude sentir como todo a su alrededor se tensaba. – cuando esto suceda… ¿Qué seremos exactamente?

-¿A… Amantes? – Me encogí de hombros.

-Sí, sí… ¿Pero cómo exactamente?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? – Le miré confundida – Sí me lo explicaras esto sería más fácil.

-Bueno… ¿yo que sería de ti? Es decir, sólo serviré para darte placer, ¿Y luego qué?

-Bueno, para empezar… ambos nos daríamos placer. – Sasuke rodó los ojos. Era obvio que eso ya lo sabía. – No porque seamos amigos nos tendríamos que… contener. Habrá un sano intercambio de fluidos corporales…

-Y partes corporales… – Complementó.

-Exacto. – Me encogí de hombros – Nos daremos placer, nos vestiremos e iremos a desayunar a la cafetería con los chicos como si nada.

-Sin amor…

Solté un pequeño bufido tratando de esconder una risa ahogada.

-No creo enamorarme de ti, sin embargo. – Era algo de lo que estaba completamente segura.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Alzó una ceja, curioso.

-Bueno… te conozco bien y sé que… eres Sasuke Uchiha. Sería muy estúpido de mi parte enamorarme de ti sabiendo cómo eres.

-¿Y cómo soy, Sakura? – Y pese a que sus ojos demostraban curiosidad, su sonrisa denotaba burla. Él sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando, pero quería que saliera de mis labios.

-Un fornicador sin sentimientos. – Me encogí de hombros y me levanté del suelo dejándolo helado en la misma postura.

-¿Cómo dices? – Soltó en medio de una risa.

-Bueno, no te tomas las relaciones en serio. – Dije regresando con la botella.

-¿Bromeas?

-No. – Volví a sentarme frente a él mientras llenaba mi copa, de nuevo. – Y es por eso que se que funcionará.

-¿Ah sí? – Parecía sorprendido – ¿No es porque te atraigo?

-Ya te dije que sólo físicamente… y muy de vez en cuando. – Bromeé. – Como sea, te quiero pero no creo enamorarme de ti porque te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que el sexo siempre será sexo para ti.

-Como debe ser. – Se burló.

-Además, nunca te tomas nada en serio.

-¡Eso no es verdad! – Se quejó. – He tenido relaciones serias.

-¡Claro que no! – Contraataqué. – Siempre son serias para ti hasta que tienen sexo y entonces… ¡Bum! Hay lágrimas, corazones rotos y, ocasionalmente, Ino o yo tenemos que esquivar a chicas desesperadas por saber de ti mientras hacemos las compras en el súper… Nunca tendrás una relación seria, lo sabes.

-¡Oye! – Exclamó dolido. – Las he tenido.

\- ¡Por favor! ¿Recuerdas a Tayuya "no sé qué"? Ni siquiera te gustaba mucho. – Hizo una mueca de desagrado – Y esa otra rubia… ¿Kim? Tú mismo me contaste que lo único que había con ellas era sexo. ¿Y qué hay de Karin?

-Ya, ya. – Me detuvo – No necesito que me recuerdes los nombres de todas mis antiguas relaciones… Además… ellas fueron excepciones.

-Como yo. – Le sonreí.

-¿Cómo dices?

\- Bueno, pues yo también lo seré.

-No te compares con ellas, "ellas" no eran mis mejores amigas.

-Y por eso yo soy especial. – Mi sonrisa se ensanchó. – Como una excepción excepcional. Lo tenemos todo, ¿Lo has notado? Somos los mejores amigos y probablemente los mejores amantes… el único modo en que esto se podría ir al caño es si no nos decimos la verdad… que no creo que sea el caso, porque siempre nos hemos dicho la verdad. – Traté de convencerme más a mí, que a él.

-Cierto.

-Tu sinceridad es en extremo… molesta.

-Como tú. – Sonrió.

-Hablo en serio.

-Igual yo.

-En fin… – Suspiré. – Ahora cambiemos de tema…

-¿Cómo rayos quieres cambiar de tema, molesta? – Se exaltó un poco – No creo que seas consciente de lo que le has hecho a mi sistema nervioso.

-No, pero podrías explicármelo o pedir una cita en mi consultorio. – Traté de suavizar el asunto de nuevo.

-Hablo en serio.

-Así parece.

-No estoy confundido respecto a tener sexo, sería muy… 'raro' de mi parte negarme a esto.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – No comprendía.

-Bueno, eres mi amiga, pero eres sumamente más sensual que en la universidad y joder… por supuesto que te lo habría hecho desde muchísimo antes o en este momento, pero… ¡Me has vuelto loco! Se supone que por orgullo yo debería pedirle a una chica sexo, y me lo has pedido tú… ¡Sakura! Sinceramente no me lo esperaba, no así.

-Ya lo creo. – Reí. Ni siquiera yo habría pensado alguna vez hacer algo así. – Pero seremos tú y yo, un secreto de ambos y, bueno, creo que vale la pena experimentar cosas así… Por cierto, te ves jodidamente sensual cuando estás tenso. – Traté de controlar sus ánimos con una verdad que acababa de notar.

-Hmp, Gracias. – No supe si era el vino o qué, pero lo noté acalorado.

-¿Ves? Hay confianza.

-¿Esto fue un ejercicio de confianza?

-Mmm… sí y no. – Le sonreí – En verdad, luces sensual.

-Bien. Tú te ves en extremo cogible cuando hablas de sexo con toda la seguridad y confianza del mundo.

-Gracias. – Traté de ocultarlo, pero pude sentir un ligero sonrojo.

-Sí. – Asintió mientras terminaba de beber de su copa. – Definitivamente si lo haremos.

-Oh.

-Pero… Tengo condiciones.

Espera, ¡¿Qué?!

-¿Cómo dices? – Le miré sorprendida.

-Iremos pasó a pasó para que esto funcione.

-No entiendo… – Me acomodé mejor para quedar por completo de frente a él.

-Esto será como un experimento y como tal debemos ir paso a paso.

-Sí, pero ¿a qué te refieres?

-No es como sí… ¿planeas tener sexo a si nada más? – Rellenó su copa.

-Como siempre hemos hecho. – Le resté importancia.

-Sí, pero… No podemos llegar y hacerlo de repente.

-¿Qué propones?

-Cuando el momento llegue, tendremos confianza mutua y sin arrepentirnos de lo que haremos.

-De acuerdo. – Asentí.

-Por ello… paso a paso.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?

-Primero nos besaremos… si podemos con eso, seguiremos… pero no enseguida.

-Ya entiendo. – Asentí. – Es como si fuera un día un beso, al otro otra cosa y después…

-Sí. – Me interrumpió. – Entonces cuando lo hagamos por primera vez ya no abra temor o arrepentimientos.

-¿Ahora? – Ahora si estaba segura de que estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas. – ¿Ahora nos besaremos?

-No hay prisas. – Cambió nuevamente el canal de la televisión y yo seguía sin apartar mi mirada de él.

Suspiré, incapaz de hablar debido al nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-No, no hay prisa. – Le quité el control de las manos y de un rápido movimiento me senté a horcajadas sobre él, sorprendiéndonos a ambos. – Sólo…

Lo necesitaba. Lo deseaba. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos a penas en un suave roce. Suave como la seda. Me arrepentí al instante. Sasuke me miraba sorprendido, con las manos a los lados de su cuerpo y la mirada fija por completo en mí. ¿Qué rayos estuve a punto de hacer? Dejé escapar una bocanada de aire por la sorpresa. Lo había arruinado todo. Le tomé de sus hombros, buscando un apoyo para poder levantarme de sobre de él con la poca dignidad y cordura que quedaba en mí. Pero él me sostuvo de las caderas reteniéndome ahí. Nos mirábamos fijamente, no pude, ni quise apartar mi mirada de la de él. Mi boca estaba abierta dejando escapar pequeños jadeos y él desvió su mirada a mis labios.

Me tomó por sorpresa, pero esta vez fue él quien desvió la mirada a mis labios. Los acarició suavemente con el pulgar mientras yo trataba de contener un leve jadeo, y después llevó su mano a mi nuca atrayéndome de nuevo cerca de él. Estampó con fuerza sus labios contra los míos. No fue un beso suave, tentativo… era ese beso que había estado deseando probar y que nunca pensé que él me daría. El beso era demandante; atrapó mi boca con fuerza, como si él también lo hubiera estando deseando desde mucho tiempo antes. ¿Qué más daba ya? Me entregué al momento, a las fuerzas que nos atraían de forma irremediable y lo probé, utilizando la punta de la lengua para incitar sus labios a que profundizaran el beso que de por sí ya era demasiado excitante. Sasuke gimió, quise pensar que de placer, al entender cuáles eran mis intenciones al tiempo que con la mano en mi espalda me acercaba más a él. Forzó mis labios para empujar su lengua dentro, mi cuerpo entero se aferraba a él. Era dulce y caliente como había imaginado. Y estaba dispuesta a llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

-S… Sasuke. – Gemí cuando nos separamos para tomar aire. Pero él tampoco tenía intenciones de detenerse.

Sí eso conseguía con un beso, no podía esperar a comprobar que tan placenteros serían nuestros encuentros sexuales.

Volvió a tomar mis labios entre los suyos, demandantemente. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Yo no necesitaba de más pruebas… deseaba a Sasuke y estaba completamente segura de que ese acuerdo sería completamente favorecedor para ambos.

Nuestras lenguas danzaban a un ritmo errático. Se enredaban contra la otra y se separaban para volver a enredarse paulatinamente. Eran los primeros fluidos y partes corporales que intercambiábamos y yo me sentía lista para seguir. Mis piernas temblaban a los lados de su cintura y mis manos se aferraban con fuerza a sus hombros por sobre su camiseta. Su mano descendió hasta mi trasero y lo frotó suavemente, atrayendo mis caderas a él. Ingle contra ingle. Nos separamos de nuevo y con las respiraciones agitadas nos vimos fijamente pegando nuestras frentes.

-Entonces… – Murmuró. – Creo que estamos de acuerdo en que esto podría funcionar. – Asentí sin sentirme lista para hablar. Mi garganta estaba seca y mis pulmones pedían demandantemente ser llenados de aire. – Bien.

Sasuke seguía con una mano sobre mi trasero y la otra en mi cintura. Yo seguía aferrada a él y sentía mis piernas aún débiles.

-Por mi parte… es un sí. – Susurré.

Sasuke sonrió de lado mientras bajaba la mirada. Me tomó de la barbilla obligándome a mirarle también. No lo había notado o sentido… pero él tenía una enorme erección, mejor que en mis sueños.

-Creo que es obvio que por mi parte también. – Acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

Mordí mi labio inferior preguntándome si debía hacer algo con ello. Sasuke mi obligó a mirarle de nuevo, como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos.

-Hmp… Hoy no, molestia… Paso a paso.

Bajé la mirada de nuevo y muy en contra de mis principios morales, me bajé de sobre de él y me senté de nuevo a su lado. Estaba tensa, pero extrañamente el ambiente no estaba más cargado de tensión o molestia… el ambiente tenía una pesadez sexual que me fascinó.

-Bueno… creo que esto sólo prueba que podemos hacerlo… bien – Susurré antes de tomar mi copa y beber del vino como si de agua se tratase.

-Sí, fue excelente.

-Y seguimos siendo amigos. – Terminé.

-Claro.

No pude evitar reír siendo acompañada por él.

-Los mejores amigos. – Susurró tomando un mechón de mi cabello y llevándolo detrás de mi oreja.

Regresé mi vista al televisor tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sentí. Sasuke se levantó del suelo con la copa en la mano y la dejó en la mesita de centro.

-Debo irme. – se despidió.

-Sí, claro. – Me levanté del suelo igual y le seguí hacia la puerta. – Ten cuidado.

Abrió la puerta pero no salió, se dio la vuelta y me miró fijamente.

-… Sakura... – Vi como jugaba nervioso con sus llaves. – Yo…

-¿Si?

-Me voy de viaje. – Me anunció.

-Oh, ¿Cuándo?

-Mañana. – Respondió.

-Pero la boda es este fin de semana…

-Sí, regresaré el viernes para la despedida de soltero de Naruto.

-Está bien. – Me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo fuerte de despedida.

-Vendré a verte cuando regrese. – Me dio un corto beso en la frente.

-Eso espero.

Cerré la puerta y suspiré relajándome por completo. El vino empezaba a hacer estragos en mí y decidí terminar mi trabajo antes de que las incoherencias llenaran mi cabeza.

.

 _Ten un buen viaje._ – Le mandé un texto a Sasuke al día siguiente mientras almorzaba con Ino en un viejo restaurante de comida china.

-… Falta confirmar la comida para la despedida de Hina y nuestro desayuno del sábado.

-Ajá. – Dije sin prestarle mucha atención. Estaba más concentrada en rememorar en mi cabeza el beso de Sasuke.

-Estas algo distraída, ¿no? – Ino se quejó.

-Lo normal.

-Ya lo creo.

Le miré fijamente. Mi mejor amiga, la que sabía mucho de mí y yo de ella. Tan fastidiosa y malcriada como siempre.

-No me terminaste de contar acerca de tus sueños… perturbadores. – Llamó mi atención, de nuevo. – Ni de la cena con aquel misterioso sujeto.

-¿No lo hice?

-No.

Por un momento pensé en esquivar la plática contándole otra cosa o distrayéndola, pero la idea del sexo con Sasuke seguía y seguía fija en mi cabeza y yo no podía sacarla de ahí. Necesitaba sacarlo de mi mente. Necesitaba un punto de vista diferente pero sin revelar nada conciso.

-Bueno… ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que debía buscar a alguien para tener sexo y así…? – Ino asintió. – Lo busqué.

-Oh… – Tal vez no se lo esperaba, o tal vez no era lo que quería escuchar, pero de repente fijó su mirada en mi tratando de disimular su curiosidad. – ¿Quién?

Por un momento, su nombre se coló a la punta de mi lengua, listo para ser disparado.

-Da igual. – Respondí girando mi rostro hacia el cuadro dorado de la pared. – Cenamos juntos anoche y… soñé con él.

-¿De nuevo?

-Cada noche.

-Interesante. – Se concentró por unos breves momentos en su celular y después me miró de nuevo.

-Sabes, creo que esto de entrarle a la monogamia puede ser…

-Así que… ¿ya le dijiste a Sasuke que tenga sexo contigo? – Ino hizo una mueca sin apartar la mirada de mí. Habló tan rápido que no me di cuenta de lo que había dicho exactamente hasta que Ino me miró de esa forma que me decía a gritos: "Estas en problemas". Abrí la boca más de lo necesario, sentí mi mandíbula tensarse y mis mejillas teñirse de rojo.

¡Mierda…!

El camarero se acercó a nuestra mesa con lo que Ino había encargado y para cuando se marchó, yo seguía como congelada en la misma posición y con los ojos bien abiertos y fijos en mi amiga.

-¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes?

Ino tomó una cucharada de arroz y suspiró.

-Shikamaru invitó a Sasuke anoche a cenar para pedirle un consejo sobre Temari…

-¿Oh, qué consejo…? – Quise interrumpirle.

-Cállate. – Me reprendió. Bajé la cabeza como niña acabada de ser regañada. – Entonces Sasuke le dijo que lo lamentaba, pero que tendría una cena contigo.

-Bueno… – Me rasqué la cabeza tratando de disimular el temblor en mis brazos provocados por el nerviosismo. – Él no…

-¿Se trata de Sasuke? – Preguntó antes de que pudiera cambiarle el tema.

Asentí.

-¿Entonces es él? – Me miró frunciendo el ceño. Asentí de nuevo. – ¿Tienes sexo con Sasuke?

-…No – Negué nerviosa. – Yo sólo le pregunté el por qué no teníamos sexo.

-¿Y?

-Quedó sorprendido. – Minimicé el asunto.

-Vale, pero… ¿qué dijo? – Insistió.

-Que lo pensaría.

-Bien… – Ino suspiró y esta vez ella fue la que giró el rostro para contemplar el cuadro en la pared.

-Ino… – Le escuché chasquear la lengua. – Bueno, yo sólo lo veo como un experimento, pero ahora… bueno, creo que sería bueno ya que… ¡Ino, mírame! – Alcé considerablemente el tono de mi voz.

Ino giró el rostro hacia mí. No supe interpretar su expresión. Estaba molesta, enfadada, o tal vez desilusionada. ¿Qué pensaría de mí ahora?

-Lo que quiero saber es… ¿Cómo sacaste el tema? – Oh, era sólo Ino curiosa.

\- Se lo pregunté mientras tomábamos café. – Respondí sintiéndome un poco más aliviada en cuanto la expresión de Ino se suavizó.

\- ¿Así nada más? – Preguntó con voz chillona.

\- Hmm.

\- Oh, Dios, frentona… ¿Y qué dijo él?

-Al principio le preocupaba que se estropee nuestra amistad.

-¿Y porque no pasaría eso?

-Sólo quiero su cuerpo. – Me encogí de hombros. – Es decir, ya somos muy unidos como amigos y esas cosas. Yo solo creo que podemos dar ese paso adicional, eso es todo.

-Cariño, creo que es bueno que te busques una pareja fija para tener sexo y eso. En verdad me preocupaba tu salud emocional y demás… Pero… ¿Por qué Sasuke?

-Porque lo conozco demasiado bien como para saber que esto no involucrará sentimientos ni amor de por medio.

-De manera que no habrá amor. – Adivinó.

-No. Sólo sexo. – Tomé mis palillos chinos y comencé a saborear el arroz sobre mi plato.

-¿No es esto aún más complicado de llevar que tu comportamiento anterior?

-No, Ino. – Negué con la cabeza repetidas veces. – Yo sólo… Estoy cansada.

-Suéltalo. – Ino imitó mi acción probando de su arroz pero sin apartar la mirada de mí.

-Verás, cada que intento tener pareja… termina mal. Siempre hay amor e ilusiones de por medio… al menos de mi parte. Entonces viene la terrible decepción que conlleva despertar a la terrible realidad… Ahí tienes a Sasori, un claro ejemplo.

-¡Por Dios! No lo has podido superar… hace más de 5 años de eso.

-Sí que lo he superado – Me justifiqué. – Es sólo que en verdad no dejo de pensar que… siempre doy todo de mí sin recibir nada a cambio.

-Pero eso no es respuesta a… ¿Por qué Sasuke?

-Porque puedo seguir llevando la vida que llevo, sin preocupaciones de tener una pareja estable. Sé todo de él y él de mí, como una pareja de ancianos. – Bebí un trago del refresco. – Y… ambos sabemos del sexo por experiencia y creo que tal vez…

-…Tal vez… – Me animó a seguir.

-Tal vez él sea tan buen amante como necesito.

-¿Entonces…?

-Nos veremos, tendremos sexo y no habrá amor ni nada de lo que eso conlleva. – Ino me miró con duda en el rostro. – No habrán celos, reclamos, o algo que se le parezca. Sólo seremos una vieja pareja de amigos teniendo sexo y compartiendo un café los domingos, como siempre. Nada cambiará. – Dije tratando de convencerme más a mí que a Ino.

-Sólo le añadirán ese "plus" a su relación. – Ino probó un pedazo de carne y suspiró satisfecha. – Delicioso. – Metió otro pedazo pequeño en su boca. – Eres genial.

-¿Es sarcasmo?

-No, no. – Negó mirándome fijamente. – Nunca hubiera pensado que algo así pasaría.

-Ni yo.

-Con Sasuke "súper hot" Uchiha.

-¿Puedes creerlo?

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió a mi?

-¡Ino, cerda! – Grité. – Eres una cerda y casada.

-Felizmente casada. – Sonrió de oreja a oreja. – Así que… No más pesca para ustedes.

-¿Pesca?

-Ya sabes, eso… a lo que Sasuke y tú llaman cita y termina en un hotel.

-Oh.

-Bueno, supongo que podría ser divertido ver como intentan mantener a flote su amistad mientras comparten algo más que su cama.

-Funcionará.

-No lo dudo, pero no dejo de pensar que…

-¿Qué…?

-Estas cosas no suelen ser tan fáciles.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Siempre algo se complica. – Apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano derecha. – Sí las cosas fueran así de fáciles como:"Sólo tendremos sexo, nos vestiremos y tomaremos café…" – Trató de imitarme – Habrían muchas parejas así y el mundo no estaría tan frustrado.

-Tal vez las hay, pero no lo gritan a los cuatro vientos…

-¿Qué hay de los chicos? – Ignoró mi comentario.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-¿Lo sabrán?

-¡Diablos, no! – Le miré con suplica. – Tú lo sabes por accidente y bueno, lo agradezco porque necesitaba ya que alguien me escuchara…

-Será un secreto para ellos. – Me aseguró. – Y como sé que sabes que mi querido Sai no puede mantener la boca cerrada… también se lo ocultaré a él.

-Gracias. – Suspiré aliviada. – Eres un sol.

-Lo sé. – Terminó con su arroz. – Sasuke… – Me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sasuke. – Asentí sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Y qué les pareció?

¿Voy muy lento, voy bien? A partir de ahora iré más rápido porque bueno… lo bueno, bueno del fic es lo que todos esperamos ( y sakura también) y debe pasar algo ya! Jaja ya hasta siento la frustración de sakura.

Espero que me digan que les pareció, como ven el fic y todo eso. Sí me odian, sí les gustó.

Reviewwsenme. Mucha Gracias a quienes me dejan sus opiniones y a Gaby (Tú sabes quién eres, aunque yo no lo sé) Gracias (: Leo sus reviews y tomo en cuenta sus opiniones, por eso trato de hacer capítulos largos.

Tal vez me demore un poco ya que posiblemente sea obligada a tomar un curso en las mañanas, pero prometo aférrame en las tardes para tener los capis a tiempo :D

Besos y gracias por acompañarme en esta locura (:


	5. Del lento pero seguro

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

█ █ █ █ █ Derechos reservados █ █ █ █

Angiie

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Supe que sería un día exageradamente largo, cuando el viernes por la mañana el despertador no estaba retumbando incesantemente cerca de mi oído derecho como cada mañana, y por el contrario mi celular no dejaba de atacarme cerca del izquierdo. Rodé en la cama hasta quedar boca abajo tratando de ignorar mi celular sonando y el hecho de que ya era de mañana. Poco me importaba el mundo y demás, yo quería seguir durmiendo. Necesitaba dormir y no levantarme hasta el lunes por la mañana, mínimo. Por primera vez había rogado porque un viernes no llegara, pero ya sabía yo que no era una mujer con mucha suerte. Así mismo, sabía que rezar porque el fin de semana terminara y empezara el lunes era mucho pedir.

Sería un fin de semana largo, muy largo. Y era inevitable, jodidamente inevitable, el día finalmente había llegado.

Cuando el celular dejó de sonar, bostecé y sonreí aliviada. Me acomodé de nuevo bajo las sabanas mientras sentía mis parpados pesados y mis ojos cerrarse inevitablemente sin que yo pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo. Mi cama se sentía tan suave, tan cómoda… Y sentí como me estaba perdiendo lenta y placenteramente en la inconsciencia. Justo entonces, el molesto sonido proveniente de mi celular me regresó a la realidad. De nuevo.

Mierda.

Me senté en la cama mirando todo a mí alrededor, y lo que vi me dieron ganas de llorar, de tirarme de nuevo en la cama y encerrarme bajo las sabanas por el resto de mi vida. Mi habitación estaba hecha un verdadero desastre, había ropa tirada por todas partes, mi cómoda y armario estaban revueltos como si un tornado hubiera iniciado dentro. Había un par de maletas grandes junto a la puerta y Gilbert estaba acostado sobre un suéter mío durmiendo plácidamente como aparentemente yo ya no podría volver a hacer.

Mi celular sonó de nuevo.

Giré el rostro escaneando rápidamente mi cama y mis desechas sábanas rosas hasta que escuché el peculiar sonido proveniente de debajo de una almohada sobre la que mi cabeza descansaba justo antes de ser despertada. Tomé mi celular con rapidez tratando de alcanzar la llamada antes de que colgaran. Una parte de mi rogaba… anhelaba que fuera Sasuke el que llamaba. Esa parte de mi necesitaba escuchar su voz, porque tal vez, le echaba de menos… sólo un poco.

Pero… ¡Diablos! Dios no me estaba escuchando fervientemente esa mañana. El nombre en la pantalla de mi celular no era precisamente el que yo necesitaba ver.

-Hola, Ino. – Suspiré por la decepción.

- _Sakura, ¿Dónde estás?_ – Su voz sonaba diferente. No era la Ino en exceso alegre y terriblemente energética que siempre trataba de ser, esta vez su voz sonaba apresurada, estresada, desesperada… como si el fin del mundo se acercara. Con seguridad, algo andaba mal en la planeación de su perfecta boda soñada... Que ni era de ella.

Y era una verdad grupalmente conocida que cuando a Ino no le salían las cosas como ella esperaba, todos sufríamos.

Los recuerdos de su boda y de cómo los 6 fuimos obligados a ayudarle una semana antes a cambiar algunas cosas de su singular fiesta retumbaron en mi mente como una punzada de dolor. Esa boda era el más grande y notorio ejemplo de que Ino era exigentemente perfeccionista. A la cerda no le agradaron algunos detalles que la organizadora de bodas había planeado, dicho sea de paso… organizadora de bodas que ella misma había contratado. Así que, nos tuvo casi 24 horas sin dormir mientras le ayudábamos a decorar arreglos con flores lilas y tulipanes morados que combinaran con todo el salón. La cara de Naruto asustado nos hizo pensar al resto que no querría casarse con Hinata jamás, pero afortunadamente la extravagancia de Ino no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Estoy... – miré a mi alrededor confundida tratando de razonar qué podría responderle a alguien con el humor de Ino y en esos momentos. Seguramente ella esperaba una respuesta positiva, algo como: "Ino, estoy llegando a donde me citaste. En menos de 2 minutos nos veremos" Pero, ¿Dónde se supone que vería a Ino? Y para empezar, ¿debía ver a Ino? Sinceramente, no recordaba. Tic, tac. La gentil señorita detrás del teléfono espera impaciente una respuesta y hacerle esperar más tiempo sería como hacer crecer más y más su enojo. – ¿Dónde debería estar, Ino? – Solté de repente. Estaba frita. Mi sinceridad salió a flor de piel y con seguridad me odiaría el resto de la semana.

"Gracias" a Dios, era viernes.

- _¡SAKURA!_ – Gritó – _¡¿Te quedaste dormida?! Te dije que pusieras tu alarma._ – Al menos en algo sí había acertado, Ino estaba de un humor de perros esa mañana.

Tomé el despertador en mis manos y no pude evitar sentir frustración.

-Ino, ¡son las 7:05am! – Protesté mientras me dejaba caer en la cama de nuevo.

- _El día es extremadamente corto..._ – Escuché el ruido de muchos coches acelerando cerca de Ino. Genial, ella ya hasta estaba en su fabuloso auto rumbo a donde se supone que debería estar, pero que no estaba y no estaría a menos que me levantara de la cama… cosa que no sonaba tan placentero como dormir de nuevo. – _Se supone que por algo pedimos permiso desde hace un mes para faltar al trabajo hoy, ¿recuerdas?_ – Ino sonaba realmente estresada. – _Claro que a ti te dieron una semana entera… frentona barata._ – A Ino no le agradaba del todo que mi semana de vacaciones hubiera llegado. Definitivamente ella odiaba no tener a alguien a quien fastidiar en el trabajo. – _A veces pienso que también te has acostado con el jefe…_

-Tal vez. – Sonreí maliciosa. Ino bufó porque sabía que no era verdad y que se lo había dicho por molestarla. Cosa que aparentemente había funcionado.

- _Levanta tu vago ser de la cama, Sakura._ – Su voz mezclaba suplica y molestia.

-Sí, lo sé. – Pero en lugar de levantarme, con la mano que tenía libre me dediqué a acariciar las orejas de Gilbert, quien estaba sobre la cama a mi lado. – Te juro que no tardo y te veré en… – Vacilé de nuevo. – ¿En dónde? – Escuché a Ino gruñir y refunfuñar; No pude evitar reír y apremiarme internamente por ser la causante de ello.

- _Hinata se probará el vestido por última vez y nosotras también, después llevamos los vestidos a mi casa, iremos a la florería y… y…_ – Ino se detuvo. Por un breve instante temí que haya chocado, aunque conociéndola lo más seguro era que se hubiera encontrado a alguien interesante y de buen ver que hasta provocaba que la cerda de Ino dejara de hablar por un rato. O tal vez sólo quería hacérmela de suspenso.

-¿Ino? – Dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia mi cómoda. – ¿Yamanaka?

- _Aguarda un momento, frente._ – Dijo luego de unos breves segundos. – _Estoy buscando donde estacionarme._

-Oh. – Traté de ignorar el hecho de que todo dentro estaba desordenado, y saqué ropa interior limpia y una camiseta. – Entonces, ¿Dónde estás?

- _Acabo de llegar al salón de belleza._ – Me informó.

¿Salón de belleza? Estaba jodida. Conociendo a Ino, seguramente tendría que esperar ahí más de una hora. Cómo si lo necesitara. Ino era rubia y verdaderamente atractiva. Era esa clase de mujeres que hacían que más de una chica dudara de su sexualidad. Alta, delgada y siempre muy arreglada y minuciosa con su aspecto personal. Afortunadamente su trabajo en ginecología le accedía a atender sólo a mujeres, estaba segura de que los hombres no saldrían nunca de su consultorio sí fuera lo contrario. Aunque me había sorprendido como había aumentado el número de esposos que acompañaban a sus parejas a las consultas con la doctora Yamanaka.

Rayos, ella no necesitaba para nada ir al salón de belleza. Pero no podía decírselo o su arrogancia aumentaría.

-¿Ahí nos veremos, Ino?…En el salón… – Quise saber mientras caminaba al baño perezosamente.

- _¿Es que tengo que explicarte todo de nuevo?_ – Su voz sonaba fastidiada. – _Nos veremos en la esquina de la calle 53 para ir por los vestidos…_

¡Maldición! Miré mi abdomen no tan plano. Ojalá entrara en ese vestido o Ino seguramente se encargaría personalmente de torturarme para bajar 20kg en 2 días.

-Pero, Ino, la tienda abre más tarde. – Hice un ligero puchero mientras comenzaba a desvestirme. Me quité la camiseta con la que dormí y desabroché magistralmente el broche delantero de mi sujetador.

- _Sí, lo sé._ – Escuché el ruido de muchas voces hablando. – _Por eso nos veremos al medio día._ – Estaba a punto de quitarme la parte baja de mi pijama, cuando ella respondió.

Detuve mi cometido justo después de escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¿A qué hora? – _Por tu bien, Yamanaka, que haya escuchado mal._

-A _l-Medio-Día._ – Repitió.

Salí corriendo del baño a penas tapándome los pechos ya desnudos con el brazo que tenía libre y me detuve junto al despertador.

-¡YAMANAKA! – Enfurecí.

- _¿Si?_ – Alrededor de ella el ruido de voces femeninas no cesaba. – _¿Qué ocurre?_

-Si nos veríamos hasta entonces, ¿Por qué mierda me despertaste tan temprano? – Grité. – A penas son las 7:10.

¿Cómo se atrevía esa maldita mujerzuela a meterse con mi preciado sueño? ¡¿CÓMO?!

- _Bueno, de alguna forma tenía que estar segura de que te levantaras…_ – Estaba casi segura de que su rostro estaba adornado con una burlona sonrisa. Le mataría, le mataría en cuanto le viera. Le daría tan fuerte que borraría esa perfecta sonrisa de su perfecto rostro… – _Además, no es culpa mía que seas tan olvidadiza… ayer te repetí varias veces nuestro itinerario. Por cierto, ¿recordaste apartar tu cuarto de hotel y boleto de avión?_ – Dejé salir de mi garganta un gruñido mientras apretaba mi mano libre en un puño importándome muy poco que ya nada me cubriera los pechos. Después de todo, sólo estábamos Gil y yo en la habitación.

Hinata y Naruto se casarían en una playa de un pequeño poblado que se encontraba a tan sólo un par de horas de la ciudad. La feliz pareja viajaría en avión desde el sábado en la mañana para llegar rápido y poder relajarse un poco antes de comenzar sus preparativos del domingo. Ino, por supuesto, y su querido Sai les acompañarían porque Ino estaba súper excitada con la boda y no podía esperar para meter mano en los detalles finales… y Sai no podía negarle nada a su mujer por temor a quedarse sin descendencia. Shikamaru viajaría el sábado por la tarde acompañado de Temari, quien había llegado desde un par de días antes. Sasuke y yo, habíamos decidido que Sasuke conduciría por la carretera el sábado al medio día ya que conocía bien el camino y no teníamos prisa alguna en llegar, mucho menos sabiendo que el día seria ajetreado.

-Sasuke y yo iremos en auto. – Le informé recordando que habíamos quedado de esa forma un par de semanas antes. Antes de que todo esto de nuestro nuevo trato… comenzara. – El cuarto de hotel él los reservó desde hace 15 días.

- _¿Sasuke los reservó?_ – Ino sonaba ligeramente excitada.

-Sí, él lo hizo. – Rodé los ojos.

Algo en su voz me decía que Ino ya estaba más que ansiosa por tocar el tema de Sasuke… después de todo, ella ya estaba enterada de nuestra "genial" idea y su lengua viperina necesitaba con desesperación soltar un poco de veneno.

- _Oh… ¿compartirán habitación?_ – Su chillona voz casi me lastimó el oído.

-No. – Mordí mi labio inferior un poco más fuerte de lo normal. De eso pedía mi limosna, Sasuke y yo… Pero aún no. – Él reservó un cuarto para él, y uno para mí. – Le escuché inhalar para hablar de nuevo, pero decidí interrumpir su entusiasmo antes de que lo dejara salir. –…Separados, por cierto.

Pude escuchar a Ino soltar un largo bufido cargado de decepción.

- _Bueno, puede que no compartan habitación de hotel pero…_ – Ino contuvo su entusiasmo por unos segundos, y después volvió a la tortura. – p _uede ser que planee hacerlo en el auto, en una carretera solitaria…_ – Chilló de nuevo.

-Tentador… – Le seguí el juego momentáneamente – Pero dudo que Sasuke sea de los que juegan con fuego tan repentinamente.

- _Bueno… ¿Aceptó o no la propuesta del sexo?_

-Sí... – Respondí dudando hacia donde nos llevaría aquello. Ya le había explicado el asunto más de una vez, ¿Cuál era su afán de recordármelo casi diario?

- _Yo creo que eso es un claro ejemplo de que a él… le gusta jugar con fuego._ – Escuché una ligera risa y me sorprendió descubrir que Ino ya estaba de mejor humor. Definitivamente nada como el chisme para levantarle los ánimos a la cerda chismosa.

-Sí, vaya… Maldita sea, Ino, ¿y si...?

 _-Para. ¡Para en este instante!_ – Alzó la voz de nuevo – _No puedes pensar en "y si", no ahora que "el plan" ha sido deliberadamente considerado y en planes de ser llevado a cabo. Además fue idea tuya, debes creer que va a ser perfecto._

-Sabes que no es tan sencillo, Ino. Tu misma lo dijiste…

- _Sí, de acuerdo. Olvida lo que digo… a veces se me escapan cosas sin sentido._

¿A veces? – Rodé los ojos.

 _-_ Eso resulta fácil para ti, Ino, porque sólo serás una espectadora… pero para los que estamos enredados en "el plan" el futuro tiene algunos riesgos.

 _-¿Y qué no lo tiene? Diablos, mañana podría atropellarte un taxi._ – Dios, sonó tan dramática, lo normal.

\- Una lógica impecable. – Debía reconocérselo. – Pero sigue siendo absurdo… tonterías.

 _-¡No son tonterías!_ – Exclamó – _Simplemente elijo mostrar un punto de vista optimista, lo cual, amiga mía, es una de mis virtudes._

-Creo que confundes el optimismo con el fatalismo.

 _-Oh, Dios mío._ – Podía imaginarla haciendo ese gesto de desagrado suyo mientras jugueteaba con su cabello.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, _quieras o no aceptarlo, la idea de hacerlo en el auto suena excitante._

-No hablábamos de eso…

 _\- ¿Debería decirle a Sai que vayamos en auto también?_ – Me ignoró.

Una mueca de desagrado se posó en mi rostro.

-Ino… – No supe que decir. – Voy a colgar.

- _Te llamo en un par de horas, ahora mismo me harán la manicura._

-Bien. – Colgué.

A veces, y sólo a veces me preguntaba ¿qué sería de mi vida sin ella?

Observé el suelo de mi habitación lleno de ropa que había decidido no llevar al viaje y recogí una delgada blusa de tirantes blanca que me puse para cubrirme los pechos y no andar más semi desnuda por mi depa. Me rasqué la cabeza recordando que tal vez yo también necesitaba hacerme la manicura. La dama de honor debía verse… decente. Decidí tomar un ligero desayuno para no ir empachada a la prueba del vestido y de camino a la cocina me encontré a Gilbert durmiendo de nuevo.

Se veía tan lindo y extrañamente tranquilo durmiendo que… Recordé aquella vez en que interrumpió mi perfecto sueño con Sasuke. Sonreí maliciosamente y…

-¡Maldito vago, despiertaaaa! – Grité haciendo ruido con mis pies cerca de él. Gilbert se levantó alerta y me ladró un par de veces.

Reí unos segundos antes de darme cuenta de lo infantil de mi venganza.

-Lo lamento, Gil. – Lo levanté del suelo y le acaricié mientras caminaba con él en mis brazos hacia la cocina. – Desayunemos.

Me preparé un par de huevos y tostadas con una enorme taza de café. Le serví a Gil su desayuno y rellené su tazón de agua.

-Desayuno ligero. – Dije sentándome en la mesa y observando mi nada ligero desayuno. – Sí, claro.

Después de desayunar y lavar mis platos, decidí que pese a que odiaba tener que hacerlo, tendría que bañarme para ver a Ino y Hinata… después de todo, tenía aún muchas cosas que hacer en mi departamento antes de viajar. Así que entre más rápido dejara todo listo, más rápido podría relajarme. Decidí que en verdad necesitaba la ducha antes de arreglar mi departamento, pero me distraje con una revista vieja que encontré tirada junto a mi cama. La recogí del suelo y la hojeé tranquilamente. Era una vieja revista de decoraciones que había comprado algunos meses antes con la intención de remodelar un poco mi departamento. Al final, por supuesto, no había hecho nada. Dejé la revista junto a mis libros esperando algún día emplearla para un cambio.

Revisé mi celular comprobando que aún no tenía llamada alguna o mensaje de Sasuke, Ino o de algún ser vivo que se acordara de mí.

Recogí unas cuantas ropas del suelo y acomodé mi cama con sábanas limpias. Dejé caer unas cuantas prendas de ropa en la cesta de ropa para lavar, doblé algunas camisetas en mi cómoda y dejé mi armario un poco más decente. Observé unos segundos a Gilbert durmiendo plácidamente sobre mi cama. Me preguntaba, ¿Qué haría él cuando yo me iba a trabajar? Con seguridad, dormía todo el día. Y llegué a la conclusión de que en la siguiente vida, sí podía elegir, iba a regresar como una mascota. Una como Gil que tenía una buena y amable persona cuidándolo y que le dejaba dormir donde sea que él quisiera. Suspiré sabiendo que en esta vida aún tenía que prepararme para el fin de semana que me esperaba. Planificar mis horarios, hacer mis compras, viajar, sonreír, tratar de no tropezar camino al altar... Decidir qué diablos iba a hacer con Sasuke.

Regresé a la cocina y a penas me dio tiempo de acomodar un poco cuando escuché el timbre sonar repetidamente.

-Ino. – Resoplé haciendo una mueca con los labios mientras corría hacia la puerta. De camino observé el reloj que estaba en la pared de la sala, ya casi eran las 9:00am. Abrí la puerta de golpe esperando encontrarme con la rubia despampanante que tenia por amiga, pero en su lugar una perfección masculina de cabellos negros y sonrisa de lado estaba parada en mi puerta.

Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto.

-Hola. – Dijo con voz ronca. No conocía algo más sexualmente atrayente que verle con una camisa blanca ligeramente abierta dejando ver parte de su blanco pecho y el inicio de sus abdominales. – ¿Puedo pasar? – Dijo llamando mi atención.

-Claro. – Apenada me hice a un lado para que él entrara a mi departamento. – Lo siento.

Gilbert como siempre, fue el primero en dar la bienvenida.

-Yo sé que provoco en ti estas reacciones, Sakura, pero deberías tratar de disimular un poco… – Se burló de mí mientras tomaba a Gil entre sus manos.

Sasuke caminó a paso seguro por mi departamento mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

Me preguntaba… sí cada vez que le viera, terminaría sorprendida por lo atractivo que era. Definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – Ignoré su comentario.

-Tranquilo. – Se dejó caer en mi sillón y suspiró sonoramente. – Fue un viaje relativamente rápido… sólo lleve unos papeles a los Ángeles para que Itachi los firmara.

Caminé hacia el sillón pequeño frente a donde estaba sentado él. Le conocía tan bien que sabía que la relación con su hermano no era de lo más buena. Cada que volvía de ver a algún miembro de su familia, regresaba con un humor distinto. Sí me sentaba a su lado probablemente mi instinto salvaje saliera y Sasuke necesitaba más ser escuchado en ese momento, que mancillado. Camino al sillón tropecé con algo en el suelo que me hizo detenerme a mirar qué era, pero noté algo más…

¡Mierda! Re mierda…

Recordé que tenía puesta una blusa blanca delgada y no llevaba sujetador debajo.

-¡Mierda! – Me quedé a medio camino hacia el sillón. Sentí la mirada de Sasuke clavada en mi espalda y giré sobre mis talones tan rápido que temí tropezar. – Aguarda… – Le grité corriendo a mi cuarto. Abrí el armario con fuerza provocando un fuerte ruido y busqué algo para ponerme sobre aquella blusita. Chillé de desesperación hasta que encontré una camiseta de botones que podría ponerme rápidamente. La saqué del gancho y me la puse apresurada para después abrochar los botones. – Uff… – Exhalé. Salí de nuevo a la sala y le sonreí a Sasuke como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó observándome de pies a cabeza con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Perfectamente. – Asentí repetidas veces. – Bien, ¿Cómo está Itachi? – Traté de no sonar nerviosa.

-Igual que siempre. – Se encogió de hombros. – Dice que papá se va a casar. – Soltó.

-¿De nuevo? – Me senté en el sillón, ya más relajada. – Pero si su ultima boda fue hace… – Traté de sacar cuentas en mi cabeza. Sasuke me había suplicado que le acompañase a la ultima boda de su padre, por eso mismo estaba segura de que recordaría la fecha. – Hace…

-Hace 2 años. – Sasuke terminó la frase.

-¿Se divorció tan pronto?

-No sé como lo hace. – Suspiró. – En fin…

-¿Y tú has hablado con tu padre?

-Hmp… No, realmente no. – Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Vaya. – Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. Probablemente, era gracias a sus padres que Sasuke era como era. Un hombre frio que le huía al compromiso fiel con alguna mujer.

Y, ¿Cuál era mi pretexto? Mis padres estaban infelizmente casados, pero el hecho de que se separaran o tuvieran otras múltiples parejas como los de Sasuke, no era algo que me quitara el sueño. Y estaba segura de que Sasuke sentía lo mismo por sus padres, pero aún así había aprendido mucho de ellos.

-¿Ino te ha llamado hoy? – La fuerte voz de Sasuke me hizo regresar de mis pensamientos.

-Hace como una hora, le veré más tarde. – Respondí.

-¿Y? – Alzó una ceja. – ¿Aún tiene todo bajo control?

-Sí. – Suspiré. – Por ahora. ¿Tú ya hablaste con Sai por la despedida de Naruto?

-Hmp, no. – Respondió. – Eres la primera a la que vine a ver.

-Oh. – Me sonrojé.

Sasuke me sonrió y dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

-Creo que necesito una ducha. – Su pose tan relajada me recordó la forma en que nos habíamos despedido la última vez que nos vimos. Me sonrojé un poco al recordar sus manos sobre mi cintura y sus labios moviéndose con fuerza contra los míos.

-Podrías ducharte aquí. –Le aseguré.

-¿Segura? – Volvió a mirarme.

-Claro, no sería primera vez que lo haces, ¿Cierto?

-No, claro que no. – Respondió. – Es sólo que…

-¿Si?

-Debo ir a bajar ropa de mi auto. – Bajó la mirada. – Después de todo, tengo mis maletas allí aún.

-Bien. – Ambos nos levantamos del sillón al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke sacó las llaves de su pantalón y salió a la calle en busca de su ropa. Yo corrí hacia el baño y me aseguré de que todo en el camino estuviera en ligero orden. Comprobé que había una toalla limpia y seca en el baño, y me aseguré de que hubiera suficiente jabón y demás para que Sasuke se diera una buena ducha. Salí a mi habitación esperando que se viera presentable para cuando Sasuke inevitablemente lo viera y regresé a la cocina para servirme un vaso de agua helada.

Era muy agotador tratar de ser aseada, aún cuando nos conocíamos de años y estaba segura de que Sasuke sabía que yo era la persona más desordenada. Muy al contrario de él.

-Sakura… – Le escuché en la sala. Salí en su encuentro y él ya tenía ropa colgando en su hombro derecho.

-¿Sí?

Sasuke frunció sus labios como si fuera a decirme algo realmente difícil. Por un momento temí que fuera a decirme que estúpidamente había dejado la puerta abierta y Gil había escapado, pero un ladrido desde la cocina me hizo desechar la idea.

-Sobre la ducha... – Su voz sonó ansiosa.

-¿Pasa algo? – Su expresión me preocupó.

-Tu… – Hizo una ligera mueca. – Quizás…

Traté de acomodar sus palabras en una oración coherente para poder entenderle.

"¿Sobre la ducha, tu… quizás…?"

Tal vez él…

Por un momento creí saber lo que él quería decir.

¡¿Sasuke y yo tomando una ducha?! ¿Ese era el siguiente paso? Maldición, ¿qué debía hacer? El cuerpo entero me pedía a gritos que aceptara, porque yo le necesitaba. Pero no podía moverme, no hasta que él lo dijera fuerte y claro.

\- Yo, eh... yo... – Balbuceó.

-¡¿Qué?! – solté ansiosa.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, como burlándose de mí.

-Hmp, nada. – Sasuke avanzó hacia el baño.

-Eh, vamos… dímelo. – Hice un puchero.

-Sólo quería saber… – Sasuke se detuvo volteándose a mirarme. – Quería saber si tienes otro shampoo… que no sea el que huele a frutillas. – Se llevó una mano a su cabeza – La última vez tuve que usarlo, pero créeme que yo no quiero un cabello "Lacio admirable" mucho menos con olor a fresas salvajes.

Reí un poco al imaginar a Sasuke meneando su cabello como en los comerciales.

-No. – Negué tratando de ocultar mi risa. – Prometo comprar uno especial para ti la próxima vez que vaya al súper. – Sasuke rió. – Uno que diga: Para negros exóticos con olor a macho indomable.

-Graciosa. – Sasuke caminó hacia el baño casi arrastrando los pies.

En cuanto lo perdí de mi campo de visión, aporreé la palma de mano contra mi enorme frente. ¡Maldición! ¿Le habría espantado? ¿Me habría dejado ver tan… desesperada, urgida?

Pude detenerlo antes de que llegara al baño, o él pude detenerse. Cualquiera de los 2 pudo hacerlo, pudo decirlo. Sasuke y yo siempre nos habíamos dicho nuestras verdades en la cara. Siempre habíamos podido decirnos mutuamente lo que sea que tuviésemos en la cabeza sin temor a herir o espantar al otro. Pero, ¿Por qué yo sentía que en esos momentos, cuando decidí hacer nuestra amistad más íntima y menos emocional, no podía decirle a Sasuke lo mucho que lo deseaba, que ansiaba verlo desnudo entre mis sábanas y sobre o debajo de mí? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía caminar, meterme en la ducha con él y pedirle que me coja contra cualquier parte de mi departamento? ¿POR QUÉ? Él y yo siempre habíamos sido inmaduramente rectos. Yo nunca tenía problemas para decirle a Sasuke que era un estúpido arrogante, altanero, orgulloso, despreciable ser de la humanidad, pero ¡temía decirle que esa abstinencia en la que él sin querer me tenia… era jodidamente frustrante! Bien. No había sido mi intención sonar tan… desesperada, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que sería entrar en el baño con él, alzar la parte inferior de su camiseta y levantarla despacio por encima de su abdomen hasta sacársela por completo… deteniéndome sólo un breve instante y sólo para poder admirar lo bien formado que seguramente estaba bajo la ropa y lo perfecto que sería ver su perfecto abdomen si me sentara sobre él para… ¡Mierda! No, de nuevo. Oh, Dios. ¡Era a Sasuke en quien estaba pensando de nuevo! El único hombre que me había visto borracha, enferma y maldiciendo a hombres, como Sasori. ¿En qué diablos pensaba?

En ese momento escuché el sonido del agua de la ducha.

Corrí a la cocina tratando de apartar los pensamientos lascivos de mi cabeza. Me dispuse a preparar un poco de café para Sasuke y también porque necesitaba concentrarme en algo que no fuera él duchándose en mi baño. Una cucharada de azúcar, 2 cucharadas… ¿Sasuke lo tomaba con o sin azúcar?

 _¿Podría ir a preguntarle…?_

¡No!

En cuanto dejé la cafetera lista, corrí a la sala y me senté en un sillón encendiendo mi laptop. Necesitaba seguir distraída y no concentrada en que el agua de la ducha seguía escuchándose. Agua que caía por su perfecta anato…

-¡Ahh! – Gruñí ocultando mi rostro en una de las almohadas del sillón.

Escuché el ruido del agua por un momento. Aún no había terminado de ducharse, quizás no era tan tarde. Dejé la laptop a un lado y me levanté decidida. Sí Sasuke no se decidía a dar el siguiente paso, lo haría yo.

Caminé rápidamente por el pasillo hasta mi habitación… Justo a medio camino me di la vuelta de regreso a la sala… Y luego volví a girar de regreso a mi habitación. Necesitábamos dar otro paso, ¿no?

Sí, debíamos…

El celular sonando en la sala me hizo pensar que seguro ni Dios quería que hiciéramos eso.

Suspiré no sabiendo si de satisfacción, o nuevamente de desgracia. Mierda. Ojalá quien fuera tuviera un buen motivo, o…

Tomé mi celular y respondí sin ver quién era. No tenía intenciones de fingir felicidad cuando la frustración me estaba matando.

-¿Hola?

- _Sakura, mi manicura quedó divina._ – Era la voz de Ino chillando de emoción. Nuevamente me hizo apretar mis mano libre en un puño… esta vez sentí hasta mis uñas clavarse contra la palma de mi mano. – _Ahora estoy esperando a Hinata, le obligué a que se hiciera una… creo que se verá preciosa. Tú también deberías venir, yo sé que no te gustan estas cosas… pero…_

¡Maldición! ¿Tenía que llamar, de nuevo… Y justo en ese momento?

-Ahora no puedo, Ino. – Le interrumpí secamente. – Sasuke está en mi depa, y…

- _¿Está Sasuke ahí?_ – Susurró como evitando que alguien le escuchara. – _¿Lo han hecho ya?_ – Esta vez no se pudo contener y elevó el tono de su voz.

Meneé la cabeza al oír la voz de Ino fuerte y clara.

-Cielos, Ino. No necesitabas publicarlo.

- _Exageras._ – Respondió. – _Si estoy sola._

-¿Y Hinata? – Me senté de nuevo en el sillón tratando de relajarme. Lo de Sasuke era caso perdido ya.

- _Está hablando por teléfono con su papá._

-Bien. – suspiré aliviada.

- _¿Y bien?_ – Me animó a seguir.

-¿Qué? – Me hice la desentendida.

- _Contéstame._

-No.

- _¿No, de: no me quieres contestar, o no de: "no lo hemos hecho todavía"?_

-Ambas cosas. – Sonreí triunfante. Le frustraría la diversión a ella también.

- _Maldita sea. Y Yo que pensé que hoy iba a tener un poco de suerte._

-No te pases, Ino. – Rodé los ojos.

- _Oh, vamos._ – Le escuché reír. – _Lo suyo es algo digno de sentarse a observar con calma._

-Te desilusionarías

- _¿Se ha decidido?_

-Ya te dije que sí. – Fruncí el ceño. – Bueno, quizá... sí. A veces parece como que aún lo está pensando…

- _Ah…_ – Comentó Ino – _Olvidaba que hablábamos del hombre más indeciso sobre la faz de la tierra. El hombre que un día cree que odia la pasta y al otro pide una ración para almorzar._

-Pero esto no se trata de una decisión fácil… como qué comer o algo así.

- _Claro que sí, tú le quieres y le propusiste sexo._ – Obvió. – _Él te quiere y nunca se ha negado al buen sexo. ¿Cuál es el problema? Ya hablamos de ello, deja de quejarte como una amargada… sólo tengan un buen sexo y déjense de niñerías… ambos son adultos._

-Bien.

- _Estupendo._ – La satisfacción en el tono de su voz me sorprendió. – _Hablaremos de ello luego._

-¡No! No hablaremos de ello en ninguna otra parte… Ino, este tema me frustra y…

- _¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que compartes mal con los demás?_ – Preguntó sonando ansiosa.

En lo que me decidía a qué responderle, reinó una larga pausa. Aquello me permitió escuchar como la ducha se cerraba.

\- Sí. – Respondí tensándome. – Nos vemos al rato, ¿sí?

- _De acuerdo, adiós…_ – Ino colgó.

Ya sabía que esa plática no había terminado ahí, pero no tenía cabeza para pensar en ello en esos momentos.

Ya estaba. La oportunidad ya había pasado. En cualquier momento Sasuke saldría de mi habitación… Sasuke ya había aceptado hacerlo conmigo y yo sabía que él no era un hombre que se quedara de brazos cruzados, además aparentemente lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos fue un intento de proponerme algo. ¿Entonces…? Intenté respirar con tranquilidad, pero no me resultó fácil cuando pensaba que tendría un ataque al corazón. Sasuke iba a abrir esa puerta en cualquier segundo. La cuestión era cómo. ¿Vestido? ¿Desnudo?

Di un paso en dirección a la cocina. El café probablemente ya estaba hecho. Caminé con la cabeza gacha mientras trataba de calmarme… Me serviría una taza de café, una enorme taza de café… Pero... yo no quería café. No cuando tendría que ponerme el vestido rosa y debía entrarme a la perfección. Me volví hacia la sala de nuevo, lo que necesitaba era una ducha. Una toalla para mi ducha y una ducha fría… de acuerdo, yo necesitaba en serio esa ducha.

… Quizá si quería el café. Giré de nuevo en dirección a la cocina. Tan sólo un par de pasos bastaron para que yo sintiera mi cabeza estrellarse contra algo firme pero suave… Sentí unas manos húmedas y frías tomarme de los brazos y alcé el rostro asustada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Sasuke me sonreía como con burla.

De acuerdo, no estaba desnudo. Al menos no del todo.

Sasuke no tenía camisa y sólo ligeras y pequeñas gotas de agua le cubrían el abdomen.

¡Santa MIERDA!

Bajé la mirada velozmente sabiendo que lo hacía más para comprobar si Sasuke igual no tendría nada cubriéndole por debajo y no por pena.

-Lo siento. – Un extraño calor cubrió mis mejillas y orejas. No le había oído abrir la puerta, y no estaba desnudo. Bien, me relajé un poco, pero no podía negar que me sentía decepcionada…

Sasuke me soltó rodeándome para seguir su camino, mientras yo seguía con la mirada clavada en "el suelo"

Di enormes zancadas hasta mi cuarto, cerré la puerta con seguro y corrí por una almohada en la cual enterrar mi rostro. Tuve que contener mis ganas de chillar de emoción. ¡Santa mierda! Era en serio… ¡Sasuke estaba que se caía de bueno! Tenía el abdomen marcado, pectorales definidos… ¡Ni siquiera sabía que Sasuke se ejercitaba! Ese marcado abdomen en un six pack perfecto, eran una clara prueba de que debí insistirle alguna vez para que vallásemos a la playa. Joder… que sabroso estaba.

Traté de contener la respiración y guardar mi excitación de nuevo. Salí de mi habitación y regresé a la cocina tratando de disimular la estúpida sonrisa de placer que adornaba mi rostro. No podía esperar por probar ese perfecto cuerpo…

-Sasuke… – Asomé mi cabeza hacia la sala sólo para encontrarme con que, desafortunadamente, Sasuke ya estaba completamente vestido y relajado en el sillón viendo tele.

-¿Si? – Me miró por breves segundos antes de volver a distraerse con la televisión. Su equipo de basquetbol favorito estaba jugando un partido.

-¿Café? – No me importaba que estuviera vestido, ya había visto una pequeña pero fabulosa parte de él y ahora sí que podía hacer lo que quisiera con mi imaginación.

 _La atracción mental es mucho más fuerte que la física. De una mente no te libras ni cerrando los ojos._

-Claro. – Me miró de nuevo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Era oficial. Lo tendría.

Le serví café a Sasuke y regresé a la sala sentándome a su lado.

-¿A qué hora veras a Ino? – Preguntó sin despegar sus ojos de la televisión.

-Al medio día.

-Sai me mandó un mensaje, debo verle a la 1pm.

-Mmm.

-Podría dejarte en donde Ino antes de pasar con Sai.

-Te lo agradezco. – Mi estúpida sonrisa seguía ahí. – Ya tengo listas mis maletas. – Le informé tratando de sonar despreocupada pero preguntándome si tendría en ese momento una oportunidad de seducirle.

-Oh, el viaje en carretera será largo. – Me levanté de junto de él lentamente.

-Aún podemos pedir un vuelo exprés. – Caminé hacia la cocina moviendo mis caderas más de lo habitual, pero tratando de no verme exagerada o vulgar. Me sentí observada por él desde la sala.

-De ninguna manera. – Le escuché responder. – Sabes que me gusta más viajar en mi auto.

-¿Estás seguro? – Regresé a la sala. – Igual podrías dejarme manejar si estas muy cansado.

 _Oh, podríamos descansar… en la carretera._ La idea de Ino dejó de sonarme estúpida.

Sasuke me miró seriamente un par de segundos como si estuviera meditando mi respuesta.

-No. – Giró el rostro apartando su mirada de mí. – No me gusta que nadie toque lo que es mío. – Volvió a mirarme de una forma que no supe descifrar si era posesiva o tal vez… libidinosa.

-Bien… – Me dejó sin habla por unos breves segundos. Sentí mi respiración acelerarse y un impulso me hizo desear llegar más lejos, más que un beso.

Deseché esa idea tan pronto como llegó.

Pero me estaba siendo completamente imposible no imaginarnos a los dos en una cama grande bajo el edredón. Viendo alguna película antigua, compartiendo palomitas de maíz y… tocándonos, riendo, abrazándonos durante las largas noches. Dios, deseaba tanto que esto funcionara. Sin compromisos ni promesas, ni corazones rotos. Solo deseo, pasión y una excitante satisfacción que sólo Sasuke me pudiera dar.

Gil subió al sillón y se acomodó a mi lado. Mientras le rascaba las orejas, sonreí. Quizás no tuviera que esperar hasta la siguiente vida para sentirme tan satisfecha como Gil. Sí las cosas iban bien, lo cual esperaba, Sasuke y yo podríamos sentirnos a gusto en el conocimiento de que nada cambiaría. De que sus necesidades y las mías se veían complacidas. De que no nos haríamos daño jamás ni nos abandonaríamos o engañaríamos. Sería perfecto. Lo único que tenía que hacer era superar esa fase de incomodidad.

Sólo era cuestión de dar el siguiente paso.

-Sasuke…

-Hmp. – Me "respondió" haciéndome saber que me estaba escuchando.

-¿Podríamos…? – Me acerqué un poco a él. – Nosotros…

-¿Si? – Volvió a mirarme.

-¿Podríamos… dar el siguiente paso?

Uno de los tendría que dejar a un lado la pena…

Sasuke me miró con los ojos abiertos. Ni siquiera le importó que su equipo hubiera anotado…

-¿Sigues aquí? – Le miré consternada.

-Sí. – Respondió.

-Yo creía que la otra noche habíamos superado un poco la fase de quedarnos helados con cualquier cosa que diga el otro con respecto "al plan".

-Sí, pero… – Alzó rápidamente una ceja y después se volvió a poner inexpresivo, como siempre. – Creí que también habíamos quedado en que iríamos lento.

-Esa noche me aclaraste todo lo que debía saber. Maldita sea, dejemos de perder tiempo y energía frustrándonos cuando las cosas se ponen buenas… Yo estoy a favor de que nos dediquemos a un intercambio saludable de fluidos corporales. ¿Qué dices? – Ladeé mi cabeza apuntando hacia mi habitación.

-¿Ahora? – Sasuke cambió su postura quedando completamente frente a mí. Estaba segura de que el partido que veía había pasado a segundos términos, eso era una buena señal.

-Dejémonos de niñerías, Sasuke…

-Hmp. – Sasuke ladeó la cabeza mirándome con curiosidad. – Sakura… – Dijo, luego de unos segundos. – ¿Eres consciente de todo lo que tener sexo significa?

-Creí que ya hemos dejado atrás la etapa de preguntas y respuestas… – Jugueteé con mis dedos tratando de ocultar mi ansiedad. – Se supone que ya habíamos hablado de eso y de que ambos seguiríamos…

-No te distraigas. – Me reprendió. – No es de retractarme de lo que hablaba. – Me aclaró. – A lo que me refiero es que tener sexo significa que vamos a estar desnudos. Uno delante del otro.

 _Dios, esperaba que sí._

Tragué saliva.

-Te acabo de ver sin camisa – Me crucé de brazos. – Nunca pensé que fueras una persona… pudorosa.

-Hmp. Lo decía por ti, de hecho.

-¿Por mi? – Me apunté a mí misma con el dedo índice. – No tengo nada diferente a lo que hayas visto antes.

-Y si sabes eso… ¿Por qué corriste apenada a ponerte una blusa sobre la de tirantes que tenias?

La sangre subió nuevamente a mi rostro y mi respiración se tornó pesada.

¡Mierda! Se había dado cuenta.

-Amm… – No supe que decir.

-Yo no soy pudoroso, molesta. – Sasuke se acomodó de nuevo frente al televisor y me ignoró por unos breves segundos en los que intentaba regresar a mi color pálido normal. – También te he visto en bañador. – Agregó cambiando de canal el televisor.

-¿Cuándo? – Entrecerré los ojos dudando.

-Naruto me mostró alguna vez unas fotos tuyas con las chicas en la playa.

-No es lo mismo. – Aparté mi rostro tratando de concentrarme en alguna otra cosa.

-Exacto. – Asintió. – Pero, Sakura… si aun quieres hacer esto…

-Lo quiero. – Le interrumpí volteando a mirarle de nuevo. Él estaba tenso, pero aún seguía aparentando que me ignoraba. – Lo único que quiero dejar claro es que aún no has visto todas las partes de mí y eso podría decepcionarte… pero quiero seguir.

-Hmm. – Murmuró.

-Yo tampoco he visto todavía todas tus partes – Sasuke respiró hondo.

-Touché.

De repente, se removió en el sillón como si este le quemara.

-No tengo nada que no hayas visto antes.

-Tal vez yo quiera dar el segundo paso… – Mordí mi labio inferior. – Tal vez yo… necesito ver…te. – Sasuke me miró con los ojos completamente abiertos. Tenía que reconocer que él era un hombre al que muy pocas veces se pudiera sorprender, pero esta vez yo sentía que mi presencia últimamente le estaba sacando de su rutina normal. Debía apremiarme por ello. – Tal vez podríamos seguir adelante… – continué. – Si nos viéramos.

-¿Vernos? – Dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón pero con el rostro hacia mí, aún viéndome fijamente. – Ese es tu 'segundo paso'.

-Sip. – Asentí completamente segura.

-¿Con que objetivo? – Alzó una ceja. – ¿Cómo una especie de prueba? ¿Vas a cambiar de idea si no la tengo lo suficiente grande?

Reí negando repetidamente.

-¡No! No, no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Nos miramos en silencio por unos segundos. Seguramente él necesitaba que yo dijera algo, una explicación. Pero yo no tenía nada que decirle. Lo único que pude oír por algunos segundos fue nuestras respiraciones aceleradas.

-Eres demasiado peligrosa. – Susurró. – Últimamente actúas y dices cosas sin pensarlo y eres la que da los primeros pasos… No sé si sentirme excitado por ello o asustado.

-Me gustaría que te sintieras excitado.

-Oh, molesta, lo estoy. – Afirmó. – ¿Quisieras comprobarlo?

Me quedé sin habla. Mi garganta se secó repentinamente y aunque quería mover mi cabeza para asentir, sentí a toda la fuerza de la gravedad en mi contra.

Parecía que en ese momento el dique se había abierto. Desde que hablamos de tener sexo yo no había podido pensar en otra cosa. Pero en ese momento, en la forma en que me hablo y en la forma en la que él me miraba… parecía que la necesidad debía llevar dentro de él mucho tiempo. Justo bajo la superficie.

-Has cruzado la línea. – Sasuke se acercó por completo a mí. Pude sentir su respiración con olor a café contra mi rostro. – ¿Segura que necesitas superar lo de la desnudez primero…?

Observé fijamente sus labios semi abiertos cerca de mí. Y las palabras salieron por sí solas.

-Va a ser incómodo, los dos lo sabemos. Pero si lo hacemos de una forma sosegada, seremos capaces de superar la incomodidad. – Mordí mi labio inferior nerviosa. – Necesitamos dar el siguiente paso.

-¿Y esos dos pasos no pueden darse al mismo tiempo? – Su aliento se mezclaba con el mío pero nuestros labios aún no se tocaban.

-Tú fuiste el que dijo que debíamos ir lentamente…

-Al diablo con eso. – Recorrió mi brazo derecho con el dorso de su mano. – Pero si quieres…

-¿Sí quiero…? – Un ligero temblor recorrió mi espina dorsal.

\- Nos desnudamos.

-Tú…

-Hagámoslo… Aquí, ahora… – Cortó la distancia entre nosotros. Aferré mi brazo izquierdo detrás de la cabeza de Sasuke atrayéndolo a mi tanto como necesitábamos. Clavé mis rodillas en el sillón elevándome más que Sasuke hasta que sentí sus manos en mi cintura. Me tomó desprevenida pero cortó el beso con rapidez para hacer que quedara sentada en su regazo. – ¡Mierda! – Gruñó cuando quedé por completo sobre de él. – Esta posición se ha vuelto nuestra "favorita". – Dijo casi en un jadeo.

Me acercó de nuevo a él y volvió a unir nuestros labios en un beso demandante, cargado de todo lo que necesitábamos y más… su aliento de café se mezclaba con el mío, sus manos despertaron de la nada recorriendo mi cintura, subiendo a los lados de mis pechos, bajando de nuevo a mis caderas. Me separé momentáneamente de él permitiéndonos a ambos respirar un poco antes de volver a tomar sus labios contra los míos. Halé con mis dientes su labio inferior sin lastimarlo y luego él hizo lo mismo. Ambos respirábamos pesadamente, ambos estábamos necesitados de esto. Sus labios se movían con desesperación contra los míos. Sus manos me recorrían la cintura y espalda atrayéndome más a él. Nos separamos de nuevo y le vi sin pena alguna. Estaba ligeramente despeinado y sonrojado, perfecto. Y yo quería ver más.

Sus labios bajaron a devorar mi clavícula y cuello. Y yo estaba poniéndome en exceso acalorada. La temperatura corporal que ambos desprendíamos en ese momento casi podía palparse en el viento. El cuerpo entero me picaba por la necesidad de sentir más de Sasuke. Ansiaba sentir más de él. Ladeé mi cabeza dándole más acceso a que besara y lamiera todo lo que pudiera de mí.

Toda yo estaba por completo en sus manos y así pude comprender ¿Por qué él? Porque no había hombre al que le tuviera más confianza y al que deseara más aunque sin amor. Era él, mi alma gemela pervertida…

Dejé mis temores a un lado y llevé mis manos a sus hombros sosteniéndome de él mientras apretaba los labios para no soltar improperios. Traté de acomodarme un poco mejor sobre su cuerpo, pero ya no era yo la única necesitada. Su miembro estaba despierto. El llevaba razón, estaba excitado, muy excitado. Sus pantalones ocultaban un prominente bulto al que le urgía salir a jugar un poco. Me aferré con fuerza a sus hombros y comencé a mover mis caderas sobre su miembro lentamente, de adelante hacia atrás recorriendo el largo tanto como su pantalón me permitía.

No aparté la mirada de él, no podía hacerlo, quería saborear cada instante.

No habría marcha atrás.

Sasuke me tomó de la nuca con rudeza y estampó sus labios contra mí, nuevamente, pero esta vez mordió mi labio inferior con más fuerza haciéndome jadear. Sasuke aprovechó eso para meter su lengua en mi cavidad bucal. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y se tocaron aún mejor de lo que habían hecho la última vez. Quise separarme de él para sacarle la camisa, pero cuando empecé a romper el beso, protestó con un fuerte gemido y clavó sus dedos en mi trasero, tratando de retenerme ahí, moviéndome contra su miembro. Era justo como necesitaba. Aún no le había visto, pero sabía que lo que sentía debajo de mi era grande, duro, grueso y listo para enterrarse en mi sin piedad. Dios, ya quería eso. Jadeé de puritito placer cuando sentí como sus manos se metieron debajo de mi blusa, por la espalda y acariciaba mi columna vertebral haciéndome estremecer y curvarme pegando mis pechos a él.

Sasuke se separó de mí y tomó mi blusa de botones por la parte baja. Dio un ligero tirón de ella haciendo que se abriera por completo. Unos cuantos tintineos de los botones cayendo en el suelo me sobresaltaron. Por un momento me sentí expuesta, pero aún tenía la molestia blanca de tirantes sobre mis pechos. Tomé sus manos y las llevé a los lados de sus piernas para que no me estorbaran en mi cometido. Me apoyé en su pecho para acomodarme mejor sobre él y pude sentir su corazón latir desbocado. Juraría que el mío se encontraba igual, e incluso peor. Acerqué mis labios a su rostro y le di ligeros mordiscos en su barbilla. Bajé por su garganta trazando un camino de suaves besos mientras comenzaba a trabajar en los botones de su camisa.

Para entonces, no me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba moviendo mis caderas más rápido y con más certeza contra él. Sasuke soltó un jadeo muy bajito y me miró. Daba ligeras bocanadas de aire y un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. Subió sus manos a mis caderas y de alguna forma consiguió que moviera mis caderas sobre su erección más rápido y con más firmeza.

-¡Ahh! – liberé un pequeño gemido que me puso roja como un tomate. Jamás hubiera imaginado que terminaría gimiendo para Sasuke.

Mordí ligeramente mis labios tratando de contener otro gemido mientras movía mis caderas en círculos. Escuché un ronco sonido proveniente de su pecho y supe que él estaba disfrutando del roce de nuestros cuerpos tanto como yo.

Terminé de desabrochar su camisa y recorrí sus abdominales con mis manos, de abajo hacia arriba. Enrollé mis dedos entre sus finos cabellos y pegué mí frente a la de él.

-¡Por favor…! – Sasuke me miró y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa de lado.

-Hmp, será un placer. – Tomó la blusa blanca del borde y comenzó a subirla lentamente. Alcé mis brazos para darle completa libertad a desnudarme y entonces, él no lo hizo. Sasuke subió mi blusa sólo justo hasta debajo de mis pechos y me miró fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa? – Dejé salir un gemido de frustración.

-Algo está vibrando en el sillón. – Su voz sonaba ronca, áspera. – ¿No lo sientes?

-¡Demonios, no! – Bufé. – ¿Qué importa? – Dejé caer mis brazos de nuevo.

Sasuke alzó un poco las caderas, aún conmigo sobre de él y me agarró del trasero para con una mano tantear detrás de una almohada que estaba en su espalda. Puso delante de mis ojos un celular rosa y me lo ofreció tratando de contener una sonrisa burlona.

-Creo que es para ti.

Le arrebaté el celular y respondí completamente encolerizada.

-¡¿Qué?! – Gruñí.

-Sa… sakura… – Escuche la tímida voz de Hinata. – Soy yo, Hinata.

Suspiré.

-Lo lamento, Hina… – Hice una mueca sintiéndome culpable. – No es un buen momento… yo estaba…

-Perdona, Sakura… es sólo que Ino me pidió que te recordara que ya deberías estar viniendo a la prueba del vestido…

-Ahh… – Cierto.

¡Por favor, no!

-Por favor, no tardes. – Su tranquila voz sonaba ansiosa. – Es muy importante, ya que la boda es el domingo y en serio necesito que…

-Sí, si… – Apoyé mi mano libre en el hombro de Sasuke y me levanté de sobre de él. – Estoy saliendo para allí, lo juro. – Nos vemos.

Colgué el teléfono y miré a Sasuke con frustración. Mierda… casi lo había tenido…

-Ya lo sé. – Sasuke miró alrededor de él y tomó una almohada que estaba en el suelo tapando aquella parte notable en su pantalón con ella. – Nos dejamos llevar. – Su voz sonaba ronca.

-No tanto como necesitaba…

-No, pero ya sabes que hoy no es un buen día. – Se llevó una mano a su cabeza y revolvió ligeramente su cabello. – Esto cada vez va mejorando…

-La próxima no habrá nada que nos detenga. – Le aseguré.

-Lo sé. – Estiró su mano ofreciéndomela para que la tomara. En cuanto lo hice, Sasuke me haló hacia él y me besó desesperadamente. Cuando me soltó, pude notar ese brillo en sus ojos.

Me deseaba como yo a él.

Definitivamente, nada nos detendría la próxima vez.

-Necesito una ducha. – Señalé mi habitación.

-Sí, eso creo. – Su sonrisa de lado me distrajo.

Entonces…

-¿Quisieras acompañarme? – Le ofrecí.

-No me tientes, Sakura… – Respondió. – O nunca llegaremos… siquiera a la boda.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-No tan certera como la que Ino te hará si no te apresuras.

Sasuke se acomodó de nuevo en el sillón y se concentró en el televisor de nuevo mientras yo corría hacia mi baño.

.

A penas vi a Ino a lo lejos, mi cuerpo comenzó a arder en ira. El trayecto en el auto de Sasuke no había sido para nada incomodo, había sido tranquilo, relajado… la única tensión que se había sentido… era la tensión sexual porque ambos necesitábamos cogernos sin piedad. No había más temor o tensión. Bajé del auto y nos despedimos con una sonrisa agradable… sonrisa que se había borrado en cuanto vi a la tonta de mi amiga mirándome con burla en la sonrisa.

Mientras caminaba directo hacia ella, era consciente de mi rostro lleno de ira y de mi dedo medio centelleando para Ino.

-¡Llegaste! – Me saludó rodeándome en un caluroso abrazo. Acercó sus labios a mi oído y susurró: – ¿Y bien?

-Mierda, Ino. – Susurré. – No, no llegué. ¿Y adivina porqué? Porque alguien me interrumpió más de una vez el día de hoy. Y encima hiciste que Hinata me hablara porque sabias que a ti te puedo mandar a la mierda pero a ella no.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? – Su voz sonaba dramáticamente consternada. – Necesito que entres en ese vestido y no puedo perder mi tiempo porque tú estabas… Espera… ¿ya lo estaban haciendo?

Me aparté de ella.

-Casi. – Caminé por el pasillo de aquella tienda buscando los probadores. – ¿No entiendes? No pude llegar. – Bufé.

-Lo hablamos luego. – Dijo pasando junto a mí. – Póntelo, ya. – Me ofreció una bolsa para ropa negra y una caja de zapatos.

Tragué saliva.

Le arrebaté de las manos lo que me ofreció y me metí a un probador casi temblando de miedo.

-Aquí voy.

Me desvestí mientras me observaba fijamente en el espejo. En ese momento agradecí un poco que las cosas con Sasuke no hubieran terminado… no me hubiera perdonado si mi piel quedaba marcada para la boda. No cuando el vestido era algo revelador.

Era un hermoso y fino vestido color salmón. Largo hasta por debajo de las rodillas, con escote en forma de corazón y con pequeños detalles en pedrería en la cintura. El vestido no era feo, era agradablemente hermoso, pero los zapatos…

-¿Tacones, Ino? – Grité desde el probador. – Es en la playa.

-Y la fiesta en un salón, deja de quejarte y sal ya. – Respondió.

Salí del probador justo a tiempo para ver a Hinata secándose las lágrimas desde el probador frente al mío.

Hinata lucia preciosa con un vestido de novia, con falda de encaje que cubría hasta sus pies y una cintilla dorada en la cintura que acentuaba su curvilínea figura. Al igual que el mío, tenia detalles en pedrería, sólo que los de ella resaltaban su perfecto escote, que de por sí ya llamaba bastante la atención.

Hinata y yo cruzamos miradas al mismo tiempo. Ella me miró asombrada y yo le miré perpleja. Ella era hermosa, definitivamente lo era. No tenía ni pizca de maquillaje en el rostro y sus ojos lucían hinchados y rojos, y aún así lucía perfecta.

Hinata salió de su probador y corrió hacia mí. Me tomó de las manos y me miró de pies a cabeza.

-Eres bellísima. – Me aseguró con los ojos húmedos.

-No tanto como tú. – Me uní a su gesto abrazándola mientras trataba de contener la emoción.

-Por favor, yo soy más bonita que las dos… – Ino interrumpió el momento. – Si se van a poner lésbicas sentimentales… cámbiense primero sus vestidos, que no quiero que los arruinen.

-Ino, ¿y tu vestido? – Hinata le preguntó no haciendo caso a sus comentarios.

-Lo tengo en mi casa desde ayer. – Respondió acomodando la falda de Hinata. Yo lo llevaré en el avión, no te preocupes. – Me miró y sonrió satisfecha. – Entraste en él. – Me 'felicitó' – Inclusive tal vez sería buena idea meterle un poco…

-No. – Le corté. – Necesito poder comer con él puesto, ¿sabes? Así está perfecto.

-Bien. – Hizo una mueca sabiendo que trataría de convencerme después.

Y pese a todo lo que había pasado tan sólo esa mañana, el resto de la tarde fue más corta y divertida de lo que pensé. Después de un ligero almuerzo entre pláticas y consejos de Ino para Hinata, nos pasamos una tarde en el centro comercial buscando los accesorios que llevaríamos para conjuntar los vestidos.

Ino saboteó con desesperación una tienda de accesorios que se encontraba en oferta y de la cual nos costó trabajo sacarla. Parecía que se trataba de llevar víveres frente a algún desastre natural o algo parecido.

-Ustedes se burlan, pero eran buenos precios y muy buenos productos. – Observó satisfecha las 3 bolsas que llevaba en las manos mientras descendíamos por las escaleras eléctricas a la planta baja para salir al estacionamiento.

-Yo creo que tú hubieras comprado esos lindos accesorios aún si no hubiesen estado en oferta, Ino. – Hinata agregó riendo discretamente.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora, 'mapa'? – Le pregunté a Ino en medio de un bostezo.

-Hinata, ¿compraste lo que te pedí?

-Sip. – Hinata asintió sonriendo alegre.

-¿Qué haremos? – Quise saber.

-Es una sorpresa. – Ino sonaba emocionada mientras guardaba sus compras en la parte trasera de su auto.

Hinata subió adelante con Ino y yo me senté atrás con las bolsas de compras y como la encargada de cuidar los vestidos que se encontraban en bolsas transparentes y muy protegidos.

Ino condujo hasta su casa, la cual aseguro que sería solo para nosotras ya que Sai había salido con los chicos.

-¡Empieza lo divertido! – Ino chilló – La despedida de soltera de Hina.

-No de nuevo - supliqué.

-oh, Ino. – Hinata lucía acalorada. – Prometiste que nada de bailes exóticos ni hombres en uniformes. – Hinata estaba completamente roja.

-¿Lo hice? – Ino se estacionó en su enorme cochera y abrió la puerta de su formidable hogar. – Sí lo prometí es porque lo cumpliré. – Afirmó.

-¿Y entonces…?

-Sólo nos divertiremos un poquito. – Guiñó el ojo antes de rodear su auto para ayudarnos a bajar las compras.

Las 3 entramos casi al mismo tiempo topándonos con el lugar completamente obscuro. Sólo por el fuerte olor de su perfume, supe que Ino caminó al lado de nosotras y se adelantó para encender la luz.

La claridad nos dio de golpe y tuve que parpadear varias veces antes de abrir la boca sorprendida. Todo el departamento de Ino estaba llenó de arreglos de múltiples flores y globos de muchos colores. Ino nos miró sonriendo y con las manos en su cintura como demostrando superioridad y satisfacción.

-¿Y bien? – Nos animó. – ¿No le quedó precioso a Naruto?

Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron y exhaló de entusiasmo en cuanto escuchó el nombre de su futuro esposo.

-¿Él está aquí? – El sonrojo en su rostro me pareció de lo más conmovedor.

Ino negó, pero antes de que Hinata se mostrara más desilusionada agregó:

-Él estuvo aquí. – Le aseguró tomándola de los hombros. – Junto con Sai y los demás decoraron el lugar para ti. Naruto me dijo que te dejó una carta escondida entre alguna de estas flores y dijo que tu sabrías donde encontrarla. – Hizo una mueca observando a su alrededor. – Espero que sea así, porque hay muchas flores…

-Podemos ayudarte a buscar. – Le aseguré igual de maravillada que ella.

Hinata se había sacado la lotería con Naruto, y él era el jodido hombre más afortunado del planeta tierra.

-Y no estamos solas. – Ino sonrió maliciosamente abriendo la puerta del armario.

-¡Strippers no, Ino! – Hinata cubrió su rostro mientras yo me dejaba caer en un espacio libre de un sillón.

Sí no había remedio, tendría que disfrutarlo.

Pero en lugar de que del armario saliera un hombre uniformado o algún bailarín exótico, Temari y Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata, salieron de ahí.

-¡Sorpresa! – Hanabi gritó arrojando confeti sobre Hinata.

-Oh, chicas. – Hinata corrió a abrazarlas.

-Felicidades, Hinata. – Temari, diplomáticamente educada como siempre, saludó.

-Ellas también ayudaron a Naruto. – Ino entró a la cocina brevemente. Cuando salió, llevaba una bandeja con copas y una botella de champagne.

-Se los agradezco. – Hinata lucía a punto de llorar de nuevo.

-¿Has buscado la carta ya, Hina? – Hanabi preguntó curiosa. Sólo era 5 años menor que su hermana, pero lucía más decidida que ella.

-Oh, de hecho… – Hinata observó rápidamente todas las flores.

-Ojalá hubiera visto en cuál la ocultó. – Hanabi se lamentó.

-Tal vez olvidó hacerlo. Tomé un arreglo de rosas entre mis manos y rebusqué entre ellas sin éxito.

-En las rosas blancas… – Hanabi corrió pero tampoco tuvo éxito.

-Lo tengo. – Hinata sonrió y caminó muy segura hacia unos girasoles que se perdían entre el montón de flores. – Aquí está. – Hinata revolvió sólo un poco y sacó de entre ellas una carta pequeña. La desdobló y leyó en silencio mientras Ino nos dio a cada quien una copa de champagne.

-Es delicioso, Ino. – Temari se sentó en el suelo cruzando sus piernas.

-Es el favorito de Sai. – Ino volvió a la cocina.

-Iré a preparar palomitas. – Hanabi le siguió.

-¿Shikamaru está con los chicos? – Pregunté a Temari.

-Claro, ellos consiguieron que el vago saliera de su bati-cueva por una noche.

Reí por el comentario. A Shikamaru raramente le hacían salir… de noche.

Ino y Hanabi volvieron con tazones de botana. Ino llevaba una en cada mano y Hanabi consiguió acomodar 3 en una charola grande.

-Ino, ¿Cuánta botana compraste? – Pregunté atemorizada.

-Es una suerte que no te haya convencido de ajustar los vestidos. – Ino sonrió. – Definitivamente es una buena señal que quedaran un poco anchos.

-Oh… – Escuchamos un sollozo salir de los labios de Hinata y ella nos volteó a ver con las mejillas y nariz rojas y los ojos húmedos.

-¿Qué pasa? – Me levanté del sillón temerosa.

-Él es todo lo que siempre soñé. – Respondió y dobló la carta metiéndola en un bolsillo de su falda.

-¿Qué decía, Hina?

-Él me ama, en serio me ama. – Respondió tomando la copa que Ino le ofreció. – Y no puedo esperar para que llegue el domingo.

Por un breve instante pensé sí en algún momento de mi vida conocería a alguien que me hiciera sentir algo más fuerte que el deseo que sentía por Sasuke. Tal vez podría buscar a alguien a quien yo amara y no sólo le deseara. Pero en ese momento la conexión más fuerte que tenia era él.

-Pero ahora… – Temari se levantó del suelo y corrió al armario saliendo con una bolsa. – Traje algo… – Sacó el contenido de la bolsa.

Tequila.

-Excelente. – Ino asintió satisfecha. – Porque yo… también traje una botella. ¿Vamos a mi recámara? – Preguntó. – Hay más espacio y… veremos películas.

-Yo digo que sí. – Me encaminé hacia las escaleras. – Esto estará bueno.

El resto de la noche, Hinata no pudo borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Las chicas y yo platicamos largo y tendido ignorando el televisor y la película. Hinata contaba sus momentos más románticos y graciosos con Naruto. Ino le platicó los problemas que había tenido con Sai para que ella previniera que le pasara lo mismo. Temari se unió a la plática contando de manera graciosa sus tácticas para hacer que Shikamaru dejara de ser tan vago al menos cuando ella estaba de visita.

Conforme las horas pasaban y las botellas de tequila bajaban, me iba sintiendo más relajada. Hanabi, se había quedado dormida en cuanto la primera botella se terminó y Hinata estaba casi por unírsele.

-Juro que lo amo. – Escuché a Temari – Ustedes saben, es un perezoso y muy estúpido… pero lo amo. Shikamaru es… fastidiosamente lo que necesito. – Asintió. – Más muchos montones de pereza más.

-Y Sai es… hermoso. – Ino sonrió. – Nunca me niega nada y cuando lo hace, sólo lo hace porque sabe que acabaremos discutiendo… lo cual terminara bien. – Hizo un gesto sugerente. – Ya saben, las reconciliaciones…

-Oh, oh. – Temari chilló. – ¿Hablaremos de sexo?

-No, no… – Ino agitó sus manos.

Ambas sonaban ligeramente muy ebrias.

-¿Por qué no? – Temari negó.

-Hinata es muy tímida. – Ino hipó.

-Bueno, pero… ¿Sakura… que tal tu?

-¿Yo? – Me señalé sintiendo todo mi cuerpo relajado y ligeramente mareado.

-¿Tienes a alguien?

 _Nada, sólo me quiero coger a mi mejor amigo._

-No. – Respondí.

Yo no me sentía muy cuerda y temía soltar la lengua.

Escuchamos un ruido sobre la cama y supimos que Hinata ya había caído.

-Búscate a alguien. – Ino comenzó con la fase de toda ebria dando consejos. – En verdad, amiga… te lo mereces.

 _No quiero buscar a alguien... yo sólo quiero coger con Sasuke._

-Claro. – Temari asintió.

-Mira, yo particularmente desconfió de los hombres que prometen mucho… son los que menos dan. Mejor búscate a uno que te diga: Quiero coger contigo. Así de simple y sincero…

-Consejazo. – Bebí el restante de mi vaso y me levanté del suelo donde estábamos sentadas.

Caminé hacia el baño y me mojé un poco el rostro notando mis parpados pesados. Salí y me dirigí a la cama de Ino.

-No vomites en mis sabanas de algodón egipcio. – Ino me amenazó.

-No lo haré. – Sentí la suavidad sobre mi rostro y tras un rápido bostezo cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por el sueño.

.

-Ni una palabra. – Ino gruñó poniéndose sus lentes de sol justo antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa.

Todas nos subimos a su auto con lentes de sol y un dolor de cabeza monumental.

"Lo primero que había visto al despertar fue a Temari en el suelo tapada con una sábana pequeña. Sentí algo pesado sobre mis piernas y me encontré a Ino durmiendo detrás de mí con una pierna sobre las mías. Como pude me zafé de ella y corrí al baño sintiendo mi estómago pesado. Me dejé caer en el suelo con la cabeza cerca del inodoro pero nada pasó. Me levanté de nuevo y me metí a la ducha de Ino. La cabeza me daba vueltas aún y sentía que podría resbalar en cualquier momento.

En cuanto salí, observé a mis amigas aún en su quinto sueño y bajé a la sala por mi celular. Después de revisar que no había mensajes nuevos, bajé el volumen y les tomé tantas fotos como pude.

-La próxima semana, esto valdrá oro. – Me apremié satisfecha."

En ese momento nos dirigíamos al Ichiraku por nuestro desayuno grupal antes del viaje.

-¿No se supone que ustedes sólo desayunan juntos los domingos? – Temari preguntó soplándose con un pequeño abanico.

-Depende. – Respondí.

-Sí no podemos hacerlo los domingos, fijamos un día de reemplazo. – Ino trató de explicar,

-Mayormente el sábado. – Hinata continúo.

-Y ya que mañana no podrán por la boda… ustedes desayunaran hoy. – Temari comprendió. – En serio es importante esto para ustedes.

-Claro. – Me acomodé mejor los lentes de sol sabiendo que saldríamos del auto pronto.

Ino se estacionó casi en la puerta y bajamos todas apresuradas. Fui la primera en entrar y pedí la mesa de siempre.

-Adelante. – Aún con los lentes el mesero me reconoció y me señaló a los chicos ya instalados en la mesa.

-¡Naruto! – Hinata corrió al encuentro de mi rubio amigo y le abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Cómo puede gritar así? – Ino se quitó los lentes de sol y caminó lentamente a su silla.

-Gracias por las flores. – Hinata se aferró a su cuello. Naruto asintió y le dio un apasionado beso que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara violentamente.

-Cariño. – Sai se levantó de la silla y le dio un suave beso en la frente a Ino. – Te eché de menos.

-Eso espero. – Dijo sentándose y llevando una mano a su cabeza. –…Cariñito. – Le dio un ligero roce en los labios.

-Mujer. – Shikamaru saludó con la mano a Temari. Siempre vago hasta para saludar.

-Vago. – Ella le respondió.

Vaya que eran tal para cual.

-¿No habrán ido con mujerzuelas, verdad? – Ino miró a Sasuke con ligero coraje.

-No. – Respondió volteando a verme. – Lo juro.

Me senté en mi silla de siempre e hice señas al mesero.

-Café, por favor. – Pedí.

-¿Cuántas tazas?

-Para todas. – Ino frotó su sien. – Y unas aspirinas.

-Correcto. – El mesero se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

-¿Y ustedes? – Shikamaru nos miró con burla. – Lucen…

-Cállate. – Ino bufó.

El mesero nos asentó una taza de café caliente y una caja de aspirinas.

-Dame 2, ¿quieres? – Temari suplicó mientras bebía de su café como si fuese agua.

-Claro. – Le ofrecí las pastillas mientras trataba de concentrarme en recordar si no había soltado la lengua la noche anterior.

-¿Dónde está Hanabi? – Naruto preguntó observándonos.

-Mi papá fue por ella temprano. – Hinata tomó pequeños sorbos de su té. – Ellos van a por mi abuelo primero y de ahí tomaran el vuelo a la playa.

-¿Así que ellos llegaran primero? – Ino lucía considerablemente mejor.

-Sí.

-¿Quién lo diría? – Naruto suspiró. – Nuestro último desayuno como solteros. – Abrazó con fuerza a Hinata.

Hinata asintió luciendo ilusionada.

-No empiecen. – Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué pasará después de la boda? – Shikamaru mordió su pedazo de hamburguesa.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Ino bebió el restante de su taza.

-Contigo, Ino.

-Oh, cuando terminé la boda ya no habrá nada que me entretenga… – Se lamentó. – Por eso espero que te cases pronto. – Le miró con satisfacción mientras Shikamaru tocía atragantado. Temari le dio suaves golpes en la espalda y él bebió de su vaso de jugo para poder componerse.

-¡Ni hablar!, busca alguien más para joder. – Dijo en cuanto se repuso.

-Bueno… siempre puedo decorar la casa en la que ellos vivan. – Señaló a los futuros esposo mientas Naruto empalidecía y Hinata llevaba una mano a su cabeza.

-No, díganle que no… por favor. – Naruto suplicó.

-Sólo está bromeando, Naruto. – Le aseguré.

-Quien sabe. – Ino sonrió sospechosamente.

Naruto se levantó de la silla ruidosamente llamando la atención de algunos comensales a nuestro alrededor.

-Apresúrense, señores. – Le dio dinero a Shikamaru. – Me caso en menos de 24 horas y mi vuelo sale en 3.

Su típica sonrisa zorruna se posó en su rostro decidida a no irse nunca más. Tomó de la mano a Hinata y salió de la cafetería apresuradamente.

-¡Naruto se va a casar! – Ino me miró sorprendida.

-Lo sé. – Asentí.

-Nunca creí que pasaría. – Inclusive Sai sonrió.

-¡Vámonos! – Ino metió su mano en la chaqueta de Sai y sacó su billetera. Le dio dinero a Shikamaru sin ver cuánto y salió dando enormes pasos.

-También deberíamos irnos. – Sasuke se levantó de la silla e imitando la acción de los demás, pagó mi parte y la de él y me ofreció su mano para que me levantara. – Nos espera un largo camino.

-Nos vemos más tarde. – Shikamaru se despidió.

-¿No vienen? – Pregunté tomando mi bolso y poniéndome los lentes de sol de nuevo.

-No. – Respondió Temari. – Nosotros aún tenemos al menos unas 5 horas antes de que salga nuestro vuelo. Diviértanse en carretera.

Alcé una ceja confundida.

-Espero que no haya mucho tráfico. – Terminó.

-Nos vemos. – Tomé la mano de Sasuke y salí con él de la cafetería.

Nos esperaba un largo camino juntos, solos… en carretera.

Tal vez, después de todo, Ino llevaba un poquito de razón. Hacerlo en la carretera sí sonaba excitante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una ENORME, GIGANTE Y MONUMENTAL disculpa por haberme atrasado :(

Tengo un buen pretexto acompañado de una breve historia:

Como algunos de uds saben, en la vida real xD si soy estudiante de medicina. Yo, como Sakura, tengo mi viejo y fiel grupo de amigos. Casualmente desde que estábamos en segundo semestre conocimos a un chico que es 2 años mayor que nosotros. El mejor promedio de su generación. Mis amigos y yo le admirábamos y a las chicas y a mí nos atraía. Cierto día, mi amigo (algo así como el Naruto del grupo por inquieto, ruidoso y en extremo confianzudo. Todos tienen uno así en su grupo de amigos, si tu no lo identificas…. Tal vez tú eres) le habló y conversaron un rato sobre quién sabe qué. El caso es que terminó almorzando con nosotros y desde entonces nos saludaba en los pasillos y nos acompañaba en las salidas de fiesta. Se volvió parte del clan. Y él, se graduó esta semana \O/ Muy orgullosa de él, pero nos pidió ayuda en toda esta semana para que practicara el discurso que le pidieron que diera y también le acompañamos de compras para la fiesta que hizo después. Acabamos ebrios, lloramos y reímos mucho. Felicidades al Itacho del grupo ( por ser más grande y guapo 8) )

.

.

Volviendo a lo nuestro… Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y puedan perdonar mis negligencias y tardanzas :((((((((((

Y ¡POR FA! Reviewseenme :(((((((

Reviewseenme mucho porque eso me ayuda mucho a saber cómo voy, si les va gustando, si la cosa va bien o no…

Coméntenme si les gustó o no y ya saben… el lemmon está más cerca de lo que huelen B)

Nos leemos :*

Besos de su Bff Angelli ~*


	6. Del plan en acción

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

█ █ █ █ █ Derechos reservados █ █ █ █

Angiie

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Del plan en acción.**

 _Habrá un día en el que no podamos más… y entonces lo podremos todo._

 _._

Después de entregarle mis maletas a Sasuke para que las llevara a su auto, me aseguré de que todas las luces del departamento estuvieran apagadas y todas las ventanas correctamente cerradas. Suspiré un par de veces mientras hacía un recorrido por mi departamento una vez más y trataba de recordar sí tendría todo lo necesario en las maletas. Yo era muy consciente de que siempre tenía que olvidar algo. No importaba cuanto me propusiera ser más organizada y menos confiada, al final terminaba olvidando alguna cosa importante. Me conocía tan bien que por esa razón tuve que llevar a Gilbert a casa de una compañera de trabajo antes de que le olvidara en casa y sin nadie que le alimentara.

-Veamos… – Susurré pasando lista mentalmente a lo que necesitaría para el fin de semana que me aguardaba a tan sólo unas horas en carretera. Tenía el vestido, los zapatos, accesorios y bolso escogidos para la boda. Bien, ese aspecto aparentemente estaba cubierto. Llevaba playeras, algunos shorts y… un par de vergonzosos trajes de baño que Ino me había obligado a comprar para el fin de semana en la playa. También un par de vestidos frescos, pantalones, blusas y… lencería. Mucha lencería. Para eso Ino no me había obligado. Yo misma había decidido que iría preparada para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar el fin de semana. Ya casi lo conseguíamos. Sasuke y yo… nosotros. Estaba completamente segura de que algo bueno saldría del viaje. Y previniendo cualquier cosa, también me aseguré de que llevaba una buena lencería debajo de la ropa que tenia puesta en ese momento. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez el auto se echara a perder a medio camino y Sasuke y yo tendríamos que coger en el asiento trasero en lo que algún mecánico llegaba. Tal vez y sí tenía mucha suerte, lo haríamos sin necesidad de que el auto se averiara.

Sacudí mi cabeza varias veces tratando de borrar esas imágenes de mi mente.

-¡Mierda! Estoy como enferma. – Me dije a mi misma llevando una mano a mi cintura.

-Y lenta, también. – La gruesa voz de Sasuke me sobresaltó. Me giré para verle. Se había cambiado antes de ir a buscarme y en ese momento llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca de cuyo cuello colgaban sus lentes de sol, además de un pantalón negro que le sentaban demasiado bien. _Dat Ass_ – ¿Acaso te espanté? – Sasuke trató de disimular que quiso reírse de mí.

-Me espantaste un poco… sólo un poco. – Carraspeé y pasé junto a él saliendo de mi habitación.

-Así tendrás la conciencia, molesta. – Sasuke cerró la puerta de mi habitación y caminó hasta llegar frente a mí. Me observó unos segundos antes de llevar una mano a mi frente. – ¿Estás segura de que estas enferma? – Bajó su mano a mi mejilla derecha. – Podría llevarte al médico… aunque tú lo eres.

-Estoy bien. – Asentí para que me creyera y traté de apartar su mano de mi cara.

-Pero… Estás sonrojada. – Acercó su rostro un poco más al mío.

-Vámonos. – Aparté mi rostro de su mirada, sí seguía acercándose me sonrojaría más y entonces no me dejaría en paz. Me di la vuelta y di un par de pasos hacia la puerta cuando Sasuke me tomó del brazo e hizo que girara a verle.

-Espera…

-¿Qué pasa? – Me tomó de la barbilla haciendo que mi rostro y el de él quedaran a la misma altura. – Sasuke… – Pregunté tratando de contener las ganas de chillar de emoción.

-Nada. – Negó mirándome directamente a los ojos. – Sólo estaba pensando cosas…

-Oh. – Tragué saliva. Yo también estaba pensando mucho en… cosas.

-Pensaba que… en verdad será un largo fin de semana y no te ves enferma.

-Ya te dije que no lo estoy. – Susurré.

-Hmp. – Sasuke acarició mi mejilla izquierda lentamente con el dorso de su mano. Me observó fijamente a los ojos en silencio. Mi mirada vs la de él.

 _¿Cómo se atreve a mirarme a los ojos… y no besarme?_

Separé un poco mis labios como si tratara de decir algo, pero sólo incitándole a que él diera el primer paso. ¡Por Dios! Estaba en su mirada. En cada poro de su ser se notaba que él estaba a punto de explotar, que esta abstinencia sexual no sólo me estaba matando a mí, sí no que él se sentía igual de frustrado que yo. Sus labios entreabiertos como si quisiera actuar pero no sabiendo cómo hacerlo… Suspiré dándome por vencida. Después de todo, la que había insistido había sido yo… tal vez sí quería algo yo debía… Mi mente se quedó en blanco en cuanto le vi hacer un movimiento rápido. Sasuke acercó su rostro al mío a penas rozando rápidamente mis labios con los suyos en el beso más corto pero placentero que pudiera imaginar. Se apartó rápido de mí y me miró dudando, tal vez esperando que yo me negara o algo. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo negarme al placer que, sabía, sólo él podría darme?

Ante mi falta de negatividad, Sasuke ladeó la cabeza y se acercó de nuevo a mi rostro, mordió mi labio inferior suavemente.

-A la mierda… – Llevó sus manos a mi cintura atrayéndome un poco más a él y me besó con rudeza. En verdad me había agarrado desprevenida, por unos segundos no pude corresponderle con la misma intensidad con que él me había tomado. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar de ese improvisado y fantástico momento. Pude sentir la sangre subiendo a mi cabeza, estaba segura de que mi rubor había aumentado. Sasuke abrió mi boca maestralmente con su lengua dejando que esta entrara a recorrerme como ya había hecho en ocasiones anteriores. Nuestras lenguas se tocaban y enredaban de la forma en que yo deseaba que estuvieran nuestros cuerpos. Para cuando le di pelea, me di cuenta de que mis manos estaban aferradas a su cabello atrayéndolo con fuerza a mis labios. Gemí de satisfacción, finalmente él estaba actuando como debía… pero esta vez le haría saber lo feo que se siente el quedarte con las ganas.

Me aparté de él lentamente.

-¿Qué…? – Susurró mirándome confundido.

-Deberíamos irnos ya. – Me encogí de hombros y me di la vuelta sacudiendo ligeramente mi cabello en el camino. Tuve que darle la espalda para poder sonreír por la satisfacción y orgullo que crecieron en mi interior.

Pero, ¡Maldición! El tipo sólo me había dejado caliente.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro y yo sonreí por que por primera vez él había dado el primer paso, y yo, yo aprovecharía eso.

Sasuke pasó a mi lado y salió antes que yo.

-Tch…Vamos, entonces. – Dijo con un tono muy característico de él. Aparentemente Sasuke había adoptado su posición de mandón en ese momento. – Nos espera un largo camino.

-Bien. – Tomé mi bolso de mano y busqué mi juego de llaves. Tomé mi celular y lo dejé caer dentro de la bolsa. Caminé hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir de una vez por todas y cerré la puerta segura de que a mi regreso todo sería distinto. Subí al auto de Sasuke y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Le miré mientras se ponía sus lentes de sol y arrancaba.

-Acaba de mandarme un mensaje Sai, por cierto. – Me anunció saliendo a carretera.

-¿Ah sí?

-Dice que llegaron hace como 15 minutos al hotel, que es precioso y que Ino ya empezó a visualizar todo para mañana anticipadamente.

-¿Osea…?

-Nos está advirtiendo para que no lleguemos demasiado pronto. – Su sonrisa torcida apareció de repente.

-Bien, entonces no hay prisa. – Dije en un tono casi sugerente, pero aparentemente no lo suficiente ya que no hizo gesto alguno de ello.

-Ninguna. – Sasuke me miró brevemente antes de volver a concentrarse en la autopista. Dejé caer mi cabeza en el asiento.

¡Perfecto! Podía relajarme y tomarme un tiempo para pensar bien una estrategia. El auto iba a buena velocidad, lo suficiente como para calcular que tardaríamos menos de 3 horas en llegar a nuestro destino. Considerando que Sasuke manejaba siempre a una velocidad dentro de los límites… cuando estaba asiendo acompañado, claro. Cerré mis ojos tan sólo un momento para concentrarme.

Sólo un momento.

.

Un peculiar sonido como de árboles meciéndose con el viento me hizo abrir los ojos a penas lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que estaba en un auto, en la carretera, y que yo no estaba conduciendo. Volví a cerrar los ojos sólo un poco, pero estaba muy consciente y sabía que únicamente estaba reposando. Sólo era un ligero pestañeo, una siesta, nada largo. Bostecé silenciosamente y acomodé mi cabeza pegándola al vidrio para volver a cerrar mis ojos, sólo por un rato. Igual y no me dormiría, yo era muy consciente de que tenia entre mis manos una oportunidad de oro y no podía desaprovecharla.

No debía…

.

Cuando abrí los ojos, de nuevo, después de un insignificante pestañeo para recobrar fuerzas… me di cuenta de que ya podía sentir la brisa del mar azotándome de frente a la cara y que estaba literalmente acostada en el asiento del copiloto, el cual estaba casi por completo reclinado. Yo no recordaba haberme acomodado así… ¿en qué momento…? De repente, mis fosas nasales se llenaron de ese olor a sal tan característico de la playa y podía escuchar, muy levemente, como grandes olas estaban azotándose contra la costa y las gaviotas haciendo su característico sonido cada vez más cerca.

Un momento… ¿Habíamos llegado ya?

-¡NO! – Grité alzando mi cabeza junto con el resto de mi cuerpo. Sentí como el coche paraba de golpe provocando que mi cuerpo se impulsara un poco hacia adelante.

-¡Mierda, Sakura! – Giré el rostro hacia Sasuke quien me miraba enfadado. – ¿Qué carajos te pasa?

-¿Qué…? – Contuve la respiración conmocionada… miré a todos lados, hasta detrás de nosotros… Ya estábamos en la playa. – Joder…

De alguna forma u otra, el viaje en carretera no fue como lo imaginé.

-Pensé que estabas durmiendo. – Sasuke volvió a arrancar el auto.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – Me llevé la mano izquierda a la boca para morder mis uñas compulsivamente como hacía cada que estaba ansiosa.

-Estaremos en el hotel en unos 45 minutos. – Respondió señalando el gps de su auto.

-Arghhh – Gemí con las uñas aún siendo masacradas por mis dientes.

-Deja de hacer eso. – Me miró con desagrado. – Por cierto, gracias por ofrecerte a conducir por mí a medio camino… se te agradece.

-¿Me dormí… todo el viaje? – Dramaticé. – En serio…

-¿No es obvio? – Sasuke trató de contener una sonrisa. – Te dormiste casi desde que estábamos saliendo a la carretera.

-¡No puedo con esto! – Jalé con las 2 manos las puntas de mi cabello.

Inhalé y exhalé tratando de recuperar la calma, entonces me di cuenta de que mi asiento seguía estando muy hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo… como acomodo esto? – Observé a ambos lados del asiento buscando una palanca o algo. – ¿Cómo acabó así? – Volví a sentirme ansiosa y fuera de control.

-Oh, estabas durmiendo en una posición muy incómoda y… – Sasuke se pegó un poco a la orilla de la carretera haciendo que dejara la tarea de buscar una solución para el asiento. – Yo me encargo. – Movió algo en mi asiento que hizo que se acomodara de nuevo y volvió su atención al volante.

-Decías… – Le incité.

-¿Qué? – Me miró de nuevo. – Ahh si, te decía que te veías muy incómoda y sólo acomodé el asiento para que durmieras mejor. Tuve que estacionarme y bajar del auto para poder "recostarte" bien.

-¿Hiciste eso? – Abrí la boca sorprendida – ¿Cuándo, cómo…?

-Casi a medio camino. – Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y aun así no me desperté?

-Tienes el sueño en exceso pesado. – Se burló. – Creo que pude haberte violado y aún así no te habrías despertado.

 _¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?_ – Pensé.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y aceleró un poco más permitiendo que el aire fresco llenara nuestros pulmones.

-Gracias. – Le dije observando fijamente por la ventana el camino.

Había desaprovechado la oportunidad de hacerlo en la carretera, pero el fin de semana a penas estaba comenzando. Aún tenía oportunidad, ¿no?

Para cuando llegamos al hotel, después de recorrer un poco los alrededores del hotel, ambos moríamos de hambre. Me quedé parada junto a Sasuke mientras el arreglaba lo de nuestras reservaciones. El hotel se veía demasiado bien. Era grande y muy iluminado. Tenía unos sillones frente al ventanal enorme que permitía una excelente vista a la playa. Observé rápidamente todo tratando de buscar una cara amiga, pero afortunadamente no vi a nadie. Y más importante, Ino no estaba cerca. Volví mi concentración a Sasuke y lo encontré mirándome fijamente, o eso aparentaba hacer bajo sus lentes de sol. Él me tomó por la cintura y besó mi frente. Traté de evitar ruborizarme y me concentré en el área de recepción. Era grande y tenía muchas flores adornándole.

-¿Son cuartos separados? – Llamó mi atención una empalagosa voz demasiado cerca de mí. Giré el rostro y me encontré con la encargada de la recepción mirando descaradamente a alguien. Perpleja, seguí el rumbo de su mirada encontrándome a Sasuke no siendo indiferente a las insinuaciones de la chica.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió de lado.

¿Qué? ¿Pero…?

Aparté la mano de Sasuke que tenía en mi cintura, y me separé como medio metro de él aparentando interés en un florero lleno de rosas.

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo rayos sucedió eso? Sasuke estaba coqueteando en mi presencia… aunque claro, no tendría porque contenerse… después de todo nuestro trato solo implicaba sexo y nada de amor o celos. Yo misma había aclarado eso. Nuestro trato implicaba sexo, que por cierto, no habíamos tenido.

-Gracias. – Escuché la voz de Sasuke acercarse a mí. – Tus llaves… – Me mostró un llavero dorado con el número 250 grabado en él.

-Gracias. – Le arrebaté las llaves y caminé hacia el elevador dando enormes pasos. Oprimí el botón verde y me aparté esperando que el elevador abriera antes de que Sasuke me alcanzara.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Sasuke ya estaba detrás de mí.

-No. – Rodé los ojos. – ¡Mierda!, mis maletas. – Me di la vuelta para regresar al lobby, pero un tirón de mi mano izquierda me hizo detenerme y chocar contra alguien.

-Ya mandé a que llevaran tus maletas a tu habitación. – Las manos de Sasuke estaban en mis hombros y el detrás de mí. – ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Nada. – Dije entrado al elevador ya abierto.

Me crucé de brazos sintiéndome ligeramente irritada. Sabía que para Sasuke no era nada difícil llevarse a alguna chica a la cama, pero no quería presenciar como una potencial pareja sexual se le insinuaba frente a mí apenas 5 minutos después de conocerle y él no había sido indiferente a la situación… Y que para decidirse a acostarse conmigo le había tomado cerca de 1 semana de pensarlo más muchas preguntas y vistas de lado negativo. ¡La vida no era para nada justa con las mujeres buenas, razonables y nada enojonas… como yo!

-¿Estás… – Alcé la mirada hacia Sasuke quien ya no tenía sus lentes de sol. – molesta?

-Estoy bien. – Dije secamente.

-Bien. – Le escuché reír.

En cuanto el elevador se detuvo, bajé del elevador por delante de Sasuke y me detuve en el cuarto 250 donde alguien ya me estaba esperando con mis maletas.

-Bienvenida, señorita. – El joven me dijo sonriéndome amablemente.

-Gracias. – Dije abriendo la puerta para que pudiera pasar con mis cosas y para ya no ver más a sasuke.

En cuanto me encontré sola e instalada en mi cuarto, decidí buscar a Ino para distraerme con algo. Seguramente ella tendría algo que contarme que me hiciera olvidar lo mal que iba mi día hasta entonces. Busqué mi celular y le marqué esperando que contestara rápidamente.

- _¿Si?_ – Ino respondió rápido, menos mal.

-Hola, Ino. – Saludé. – ¿Dónde estás?

- _¿Cuál es el número de tu habitación?_ – Preguntó.

-La 205.

- _Bien._ – Colgó. De acuerdo. Aparentemente estaba muy ocupada o muy distraída.

Bostecé y decidí darme una tranquila ducha antes de buscar donde comer. Tomé la maleta más pequeña y la aventé sobre la cama. Saqué mi shampoo y jabón liquido corporal que había llevado. Abrí otra maleta y saqué un vestido blanco de tirantes con lencería a juego. Sabía que no podría evitarlo y terminaría yendo a la playa, por lo cual también saqué un traje de baño negro dudando sobre si ponérmelo bajo el vestido o ponerme la lencería. Resolví que tomaría esa "importantísima"decisión después de darme el baño. Realmente me sentía sudada y nada atractiva. Con una mano en el pomo de la puerta, escuché la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse violentamente.

-¡Ahh! – Pegué un pequeño grito asustada y me giré a ver quien había entrado así a mi cuarto.

-Bienvenida. – Ino estaba parada en la entrada con una copa de piña colada en la mano derecha.

-¡Me has asustado! – Le grité – ¿Eres consciente de que existe una palabra llamada privacidad? No puedes entrar en el cuarto de otra persona así nada más.

-Lo sé. – Asintió. – Y esto te va a enseñar a cerrar la puerta con llave, nunca sabes qué loco psicópata se va a meter a tu habitación mientras estás distraída.

-Muy graciosa. – Entrecerré los ojos. – ¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno, tú me hablaste a mí… así que yo debería ser quien pregunte.

-Ah, sí. – Suspiré. A buena hora se me había ocurrido llamarle. – Me voy a dar una ducha. Muero de hambre. ¿Has comido ya?

-Claro, son las 4:30. – Dijo mirando el reloj de oro que adornaba su delgado brazo. – Apresúrate y vamos a la playa. – Chilló emocionada. – Naruto y Hinata están ahí. La playa aquí es asombrosa.

-Bien. – Asentí ligeramente excitada ante la idea. Siempre me había gustado el mar y lo poco que había visto de esta playa pintaba bien. – Entonces… – Regresé mi vista a los conjuntos que había sacado y opté por ponerme el traje de baño de una vez. – No tardo. – Le aseguré.

-Espera… – Ino me detuvo antes de que entrara al baño.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le vi tomar algo de la cama y curvó sus cejas dudando.

-Estas dejando esto… – Respondió dándome el shampoo y el jabón. – ¿Tu jabón es de… café?

-Mi jabón huele a café, si. – Asentí no dándole importancia a su comentario.

-¿Por qué? – Me miró con contrariedad.

-Qué importa, me gusta el olor.

-Bien. – Hizo una mueca y se dejó caer en mi cama encendiendo la televisión.

Entré al baño y abrí la llave esperando que el agua estuviera sobre todo fría. Me di un muy rápido baño tratando de no tardar tanto, después de todo planeaba darme un chapuzón en la playa y no tendría mucho caso lavar mi cabello en ese momento. Cuando salí, Ino estaba sentada en mi cama con la copa ya vacía y observando realmente emocionada el televisor.

-Estoy lista. – Saqué de una maleta mi cepillo y lo pasé rápido y sin suavidad por mi cabello para desenredarlo un poco. – Vámonos.

-Ya era hora. – Ino se levantó de la cama de un salto y se acomodó el vestido lila antes de salir.

A penas bajamos del elevador, en el lobby, Ino me mostró lo poco que había conocido del enorme hotel. Los baños, las piscinas, el bar… por supuesto, y el casino. Todo pintaba maravilloso, pero en serio moría de hambre… mucha hambre. Ino me condujo por un corto sendero que llevaba a la playa y después de unos 5 minutos caminando entre familias, sombrillas y boomerangs, llegamos a una mesa apartada del resto, la cual estaba llena de bebidas y botanas.

-Ahí están. – Me señaló a Naruto y Hinata, no muy lejos de la mesa, tratando de construir un castillo de arena que más bien parecía un montón de arena amontonado.

-Hola, Sakura. – Hinata saludó dejando a un lado su construcción para abrazarme. Hinata lucía su espectacular figura debajo de un traje de baño azul ligeramente conservador, aunque no lo suficiente para ocultar sus atributos.

-Hinata. – Le devolví el gesto antes de saludar a Naruto quien me llenó de arena mojada.

-Bienvenida, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – Preguntó con su típica sonrisa enorme.

-Estuvo bien. – Respondí sonriéndole.

-De hecho, ella se pasó todo el viaje roncando. – Sasuke decidió acompañarnos, detrás de él Sai llegó con más bebidas.

-No sé de que hablas. – Fingí demencia para ocultar la maravillosa vista que en ese momento Dios me estebe regalando. Sasuke en la playa. Interesante. Muy interesante ya que no tenía puesto más que un short azul y su abdomen descubierto estaba perlado con su sudor. Definitivamente si me arrepentía de no haberle insistido para ir a la playa antes.

Tragué saliva extasiada. Me senté en una de las sillas que daba la vista directo al mar y tomé un pedazo de fruta que Ino estaba comiendo. Todo, para ocultar ese deseo que tenía por morderme los labios y babear.

-¡Oye… teme! – Naruto gritó horrorizado. – ¡Has destruido mi castillo de arena!

Sasuke observó bajo sus pies sólo un montón de arena húmeda que alguna vez fue una "magnifica construcción" para Naruto.

-Hmp. Pensé que era sólo arena amontonada.

-¡Teme! – Naruto le gritó.

-Deberías agradecerme, eso no parecía para nada un castillo de arena… dobe.

-¡Era un magnifico castillo de arena!

Dios, que alguien le dijera a Sasuke que se veía jodidamente sensual y que debía ser un crimen exponer tanto de su anatomía en frente de una mujer hambrienta y desesperada por tener sexo duro con él.

-Sakura, ¿vas a ordenar algo para comer? – Ino me distrajo.

-¿Ehh? – No quería perder detalle de cómo los músculos de la espalda de Sasuke se contraían cuando él se encogía de hombros. Mis manos me picaban por frotarse contra su abdomen o pasar suavemente por su espalda. Uno, dos… tenia 2 lunares en la espalda y se veían sexys. ¿Era eso posible?

-Sakura… – Ino me llamó de nuevo. – ¿Vas a ordenar?

-Claro – Respondí sin apartar mi mirada de la perfección en short. – Que cosa tan… sabroso – Casi babeé.

-Oh, Sakura… Podrías disimular un poco.

-Jódete. – Dije negando.

Sasuke volteó a vernos y por inercia tuve que girar la cabeza hacia otra parte… hacía Ino soplándose con un pequeño abanico. No estaba segura de sí el calor que sentía en el cuerpo era lo normal por la playa, o por la vergüenza que me dio de que Sasuke casi me cachaba. Escuché la ligera sonrisita de Ino seguramente burlándose de mí.

-Te lo dije. – Dijo en un tono cantadito.

-Bueno… – Volteé a mirarla rápidamente. – podrías ayudarme.

-¿Cómo? – Observé que Ino tenía a su lado un enorme bolso blanco y lo tomé tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de protestar. Lo abrí sin mucha delicadeza y husmeé en él hasta que encontré los lentes de sol obscuros de Ino.

-Perfecto. – Susurré poniéndomelos y le devolví la bolsa a Ino acompañado de una cínica sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Son míos, frentona. – Se quejó.

-Sólo los usaré un ratito. – Me relajé en la silla y mientras fingía que observaba la playa, mis ojos se desviaban descaradamente a Sasuke y su amplia espalda. – Sabroso. – Susurré. – Ino… ordéname una hamburguesa, por favor.

-Deberías pedir también una piña colada… En serio están deliciosas.

-Suena bien. – Dudé. – Pero creo que prefiero… una margarita.

-Bien. – Escuché la silla de Ino moverse un poco. – ¡Sasuke…! – Ella gritó.

-¿Si? – Sasuke respondió haciendo callar a Naruto con una mano.

-¿Quieres comer algo? Sakura pidió una hamburguesa… ¿quieres una?

-Suena bien. – Respondió. – Y una de esas piñas coladas que Sai estaba tomando.

-Perfecto. – Ino hizo una seña a un camarero y ordenó nuestra comida. El muchacho anotó todo en un papel y se dio la vuelta.

-Espero que no tarde. – Dije llevando una mano a mi estomago que estaba a punto de rugir. En serio moría de hambre.

-¡Hola! –Temari llegó tomada de la mano de Shikamaru. Por un instante tapó mi perfecta vista, hasta que se sentó en la silla a mi lado.

-Que fastidio, hace mucho calor. – Shikamaru se sentó en la silla frente a mí.

-Deja de quejarte, vago. – Temari sacó de su bolso un pequeño abanico como el de Ino y empezó a soplar para sí misma.

-Hmp, dobe… era el peor castillo de la historia. – Sasuke se sentó en una silla poniendo punto final a la discusión con Naruto.

-Yo podría hacerlo mejor. – Sai hizo un comentario que volvió a encender los ánimos de Naruto.

-¿Y bien? – Ino bebió un enorme vaso de agua helada tratando de ignorar el hecho de que ahora Sai era el que discutía con Naruto. – ¿Qué tal estuvo el trafico en carretera, Sasuke?

-Tranquilo. – Se limitó a responder.

-3 horas manejando, debió ser aburrido. – Ino me miró brevemente.

-Algo así.

-Pero él venía con Sakura, ¿no? – Temari cuestionó.

-Sí, y ellos son inseparables – Shikamaru aclaró. – No creo que Sasuke se haya fastidiado para nada.

-De hecho… – Hinata trató de contener la risa.

-Ella se durmió todo el camino. – Sasuke me señaló justo cuando nuestro almuerzo llegó. – Bien…

-No me dormí. – Le miré con recelo. – Sólo tomé una pequeña siesta…

-Una pequeña siesta que duró las 3 horas del viaje. – Sasuke me interrumpió.

-Que te den. – Tomé mi hamburguesa y le di una enorme mordida concentrándome en saciar mi apetito y no en discutir con Sasuke. Después de todo ahora estaba sentado frente a mí y yo aún tenía los lentes de sol. Bebí sólo un trago de la margarita y sentí mi cuerpo relajarse. – ¡Ino! – Le llamé. – ¿Probaste esto? – Ino me miró desinteresadamente y después negó. – Estas margaritas son realmente deliciosas.

-No me gustan. – declaró.

-Prueba esta. – Le ofrecí. – Es lo máximo.

-No… – Negó de nuevo.

-Sólo un trago. – Le di mi copa y ella la tomó casi de un arrebato.

-Bien. – Bufó. – Voy a probar tu estúpida margarita. – Ino dejó su vaso a un lado y le dio a penas un sorbo a mi copa. Me miró por unos segundos con el rostro denotando sorpresa. – Me encanta.

-¿Mejor que tu piña colada? – Sonreí.

-Sí, creo que pediré una para mí. – Le hizo señas al camarero.

-También pídeme una, Ino. – Temari pidió sin dejar de abanicarse.

-No repitan su fiesta loca de ayer aquí, por favor. – Shikamaru rogó a Temari.

-Nada de eso, vago. – Temari respondió. – Después de todo, mañana es el gran día de Hinata y no podemos hacer ridiculeces.

-Te lo agradezco. – Hinata sonrió.

-Oye, Hinata… ¿su luna de miel será aquí? – Sasuke preguntó dejando a un lado el tema de nuestras bebidas. – Porque el lugar es realmente bueno.

-Es precioso, ¿cierto? – Hinata le respondió emocionada. – Pero no... De hecho sólo la boda será aquí.

-¿A dónde irán después?

-No lo sé, Naruto dice que será sorpresa.

-¿Me lo dirás a mí, Naruto? – Ino preguntó ansiosa.

-No. – Naruto estaba tratando de levantar de nuevo su "construcción".

-En serio necesito saberlo. – Rogó.

-No. – Repitió.

-Por favor, no estoy segura de haber empacado la ropa correcta para Hinata.

-¡Ino! – Hinata se sonrojó.

-Yo le ayudé a empacar su lencería pero no sé si es la correcta. – Ino dijo tratando de sonar angustiada. – ¿Qué tal y le empaqué lencería delgada y tú la llevas a un lugar frio?

-Lo que sea estará bien. – Naruto sonrió mientras su 'castillo' tomaba forma de nuevo.

-Sí, será su luna de miel… no creo que importe mucho la lencería. – Shikamaru se burló.

-¿Está nerviosa, Hinata? – Pregunté tratando de distraer a una muy apenada Hinata.

-Es bastante sorprendente, pero no. – Hinata sonrió ilusionada – No puedo esperar para que llegue la hora. – El delicado rostro de Hinata se enmarcó con un leve sonrojo que le hizo ver más hermosa de lo que era.

Observé a Ino y Hinata por unos breves segundos. Definitivamente Ino sabía de lo que Hinata hablaba, yo no. Ambas estaban perdidamente enamoradas de los hombres que habían escogido, ambas estaban seguras de que ellos las amaban. Y yo, yo sinceramente no podía imaginar dejar mi libertad pronto, sobre todo en mi situación actual. Además yo sabía que Sasuke pensaba igual que yo.

-Necesito otra margarita. – Suspiré.

Para cuando me di cuenta, la puesta de sol ya estaba en su esplendor. Yo llevaba ya 8 margaritas en mis riñones e Ino llevaba sólo 5. Shikamaru y Temari jugaban voleibol contra Naruto y Hinata.

-Apuesto el próximo desayuno en el Ichiraku a que el próximo punto será para Temari. – Sai llamó la atención de Sasuke.

-Hmp. Y yo apuesto a que el próximo balonazo dará en la cara a Naruto.

-Trato. – Sai y Sasuke estrecharon sus manos. Ambos se levantaron de sus sillas y se acercaron más al grupo para observar mejor el juego.

-¿Algún plan? – Ino susurró en cuanto ellos ya no estuvieron cerca.

-¿Qué? – No entendía.

-Para este viaje… con Sasuke.

-Ah, sólo dejaré que las cosas se den.

-¿No insistirás más? – Ino sonó sorprendida.

-No, prefiero dejar que él tome la iniciativa.

-Suena bien – Ino mordisqueó el popote de su vaso. – Una buena estrategia. Sólo que… olvidaste que es Sasuke de quien hablamos. – Me recordó. – Un ser completamente impredecible.

-Ya lo creo… pero está notablemente más interesado en el asunto que hace 15 días.

-Vaya… Por cierto, ¿Traes puesto ese lindo traje de baño que compraste voluntariamente a la fuerza?

-El que me forzaste a comprar, si. – Asentí.

-Perfecto. – Ino se puso de pie rápidamente y adrede tiró el contenido de su vaso sobre mí. – Oh, Sakura, lo siento. – Gritó tratando de sonar discretamente natural.

-¡Ino! – Me levanté de la silla estremeciéndome por lo helado del líquido. Mi vestido blanco se estaba pegando a mi cuerpo y mi traje de baño empezaba a notarse ligeramente.

-¿Qué pasó? – Naruto volteó a vernos espantado y Temari lo aprovechó para meter punto contra la cabeza de él. – ¡Ayyy! – Gimió.

-¿Están bien? – Shikamaru gritó desde donde estaba.

-Oye, el herido fui yo. – Naruto se tallaba su cabeza y Hinata le veía con preocupación.

-Me debes el desayuno. Apostaste a la cara, le dio en la cabeza. – Sai se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia Ino. – ¿Están bien? – Ino asintió no pudiendo contener una sonrisa.

-Hmp. – Sasuke llegó detrás de Sai.

-Fue un accidente. – Ino comunicó. – Creo que deberías… quitarte el vestido. – Me miró de pies a cabeza aparentando preocupación. – Te podrías enfermar.

-No creo que sea para tanto, Ino.

-No lo sé. – Ino insistió. – Mi vaso estaba lleno y tenía hielo… deberías… después de todo, traes traje de baño debajo, ¿no?

-Ya te había dicho… – Entonces comprendí todo. Desde los tonos de voz de Ino, hasta el "accidente" de la mujer más cuidadosa del mundo. Ino asintió tratando de ocultar su sonrisa medio maléfica.

-Vaya, creo que esas margaritas si les afectaron. – Sasuke se sentó en la silla a mi lado.

-Sólo me mojé un poco. – Respondí restándole importancia.

-Sasuke tú que eres su amigo del alma, ¿Por qué no le convences para que se quite ese vestido? Está mojado y ella como doctora que es debería saber que se puede enfermar y no quiero gérmenes en la boda de Hinata. – Sasuke volteó a verme mientras intentaba inútilmente secarme con una servilleta.

 _Bien, Sakura. Tranquila._ – Pensaba – _Es sólo un traje de baño… después de todo pretendes que él te vea con menos que eso. Te depilaste las piernas, tu piel huele a café y ese traje de baño realmente nos luce._

Suspiré y me quité el vestido blanco rápidamente.

-Ya está. – Sentí mis mejillas teñirse de color. Después de todo, no pasó desapercibido por mí el hecho de que un par de ojos oscuros estaban concentrados en mi cuerpo. Sasuke no disimuló ni un poco que estaba mirándome de pies cabeza.

-Oh, ese traje de baño es adorable. – Ino dijo fingidamente. – Es muy bonito… Como si lo hubiera escogido yo. – Rodé los ojos y me senté de nuevo en la silla. Pero Sasuke seguía ahí siguiendo con la mirada cada movimiento que daba.

-Te ves… bien. – Susurró.

-Gracias. – No podía ni voltear a mirarle. Después de todo el traje de baño negro de 2 piezas que Ino había escogido, definitivamente hacia que mis pechos se vieran más voluptuosos de lo que realmente eran. Eché mi cabello por detrás de mis hombros para darle una mejor vista a Sasuke.

Sonreí satisfecha cuando le escuché tragar saliva.

-Sai, vayamos a la habitación. – Pidió Ino tomando su bolso. – Debemos dormir bien para mañana.

-Aún es temprano, ¿no?

-No. – Ino le sonrió y antes de irse me quitó sus lentes y me mandó un beso volado. Me crucé de piernas tratando de concentrarme en ellos hasta perderlos de vista, pero sabía que cuando lo hicieran sería inevitable para mí no darme cuenta de que Sasuke estaba a mi lado bebiendo agua helada apresuradamente.

-¿Dónde está Ino? – Hinata regresó con Naruto.

-Se acaba de ir a descansar. – Respondí velozmente.

-Entonces nosotros nos vamos, también.

-De acuerdo. – Me levanté para darle un abrazo cálido a Hinata. – Descansa.

-Gracias. – Ella me devolvió el gesto. – Te ves bien… debiste quitarte el vestido desde hace rato… ahora el sol se ha ocultado. – Se lamentó. – En fin… Naruto-kun, ¿seguro que estás bien?

-Está bien, sólo fue un golpecito. – Temari no podía dejar de reír.

-Estoy bien, Hina. – Naruto la tomó en brazos y dio vueltas con ella, mientras ambos reían. Cuando la bajó, caminaron hacia el hotel abrazándose.

-Sasuke, quiero ir al casino al rato… ¿vienes? – Shikamaru propuso.

-Ehh… – Tartamudeó. – De hecho… Tenía planes con Sakura… – Mi sistema nervioso mandó una alerta rápida a todo mi cuerpo. ¿Teníamos planes? Bueno, teníamos un plan en marcha pero… ¿esta noche? Mierda. Si, si… Me tensé y disimulé contemplando mis uñas pintadas de rojo.

-Vamos, sólo será un rato. – Le insistió. – Naruto también irá.

-Con mayor razón no se me antoja ir. – Sasuke le miró con indiferencia.

¡Bien! Punto para mí.

-Vamos, no seas amargado.

-Mira quien lo dice. – Temari rodó los ojos. – Oh, Sasuke… ¿te encuentras bien?

Tuve que girar mi rostro hacia él para poder entender de lo que hablaba Temari. Sasuke estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

-Sólo me quemé un poco. – Carraspeó.

-¿Y bien? – Shikamaru retomó su plan.

¡No, Sasuke! ¡NO! Por favor… Sasuke me miró un par de segundos y después asintió.

-Sólo un par de horas. – Sasuke respondió antes de volver a mirarme pero ahora con sufrimiento en la expresión.

Sí supiera cómo estaba yo.

-Nos vemos, entonces. – Shikamaru y Temari caminaron tomados de la mano de regreso al hotel.

-Iré a mi habitación. – Me levanté de la silla derrotada y traté de ponerme mi vestido de nuevo.

-Ponte esto. – Sasuke me ofreció una camisa de botones azul.

-Pero…

-Tu vestido sigue húmedo. – Replicó.

-Claro. – Me puse su camisa abrochando los botones lentamente. Acomodé un poco mi cabello y empecé a caminar sintiendo la arena tibia bajo mis pies descalzos.

-Esta noche… – Sasuke comenzó, caminando a mi lado.

-¿Si? – susurré.

-Quería ir a tu habitación. – Detuve mi caminar.

-Ah… – Bajé la mirada.

-Lo siento. – Susurró. – La verdad es que… esas margaritas me pusieron algo… ebrio. No quiero hacerlo así.

-No… no importa. – Miraba el suelo distraídamente mientras volvía a avanzar.

-De todas formas… creo que necesitamos estar bien mañana.

-Sí. – Asentí.

-Sakura… – Llegamos al looby el cual estaba semi vacio.

-Dime.

-No podemos prolongar más esto. – _¡Por supuesto que no!_ – Tú… tú has hecho de alguna forma que ya no pueda soportar más la espera. – No supe que decir. Sólo caminábamos juntos rumbo al elevador. Por un momento deseé que usáramos las escaleras para alargar más la charla pero sería cansado e incómodo. – Te necesito. – susurró. – Te juro que no entiendo cómo pasó, pero… te necesito. – Mi corazón latió desbocado y sentí mis manos sudar.

-Oh. – Yo también le necesitaba...

-Yo necesito… necesito tenerte. – Cuando dijo eso, el elevador se abrió y lo encontramos vacio. Ambos subimos a él y estaba demasiado satisfecha de saber que éramos los únicos dentro. Sería incómodo que alguien más escuchara la plática que se estaba dando.

-Yo también… – Dije arrepintiéndome después. – Es decir…

-Te deseo. – De repente me di cuenta de que… estábamos solos. En un espacio increíblemente pequeño y con nuestros cuerpos picando por tocarse. Había una tensión en el ambiente que me provoco escalofríos. Mi respiración estaba acelerada y el corazón me latía a toda prisa.

Sasuke rompió la distancia entre nosotros y se abalanzó sobre mí empujándome contra la pared del ascensor que estaba detrás de mí. Antes de que pudiera protestar, ya tiene sus manos en mi cadera y sus labios estampándose contra los míos con desespero. Cada vez más cerca. Cada vez más placentero. Gemí contra sus labios dándole la oportunidad de que metiera su lengua con deliciosa prisa. Nuestras lenguas juguetean en un delirante placer mientras una de mis manos bajaba por su abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro semi despierto. Dudé por un momento sí sería conveniente hacer lo que pensaba, pero estaba segura de que debía dar ese paso. Volví a acerca mi mano esta vez con más seguridad y sentí su parte intima tocándole por primera vez. Ahí estaba… Sasuke en su gloria absoluta. Le toqué lenta y suavemente por sobre la ropa dudando acerca de si debía tomarme el atrevimiento de meter mi mano dentro de su short, pero decido concentrarme por el momento en lo que palpaba mi mano. Estaba realmente sorprendida por mi audacia… definitivamente esto debía acelerar un poco las cosas. Subí y bajé mi mano por todo su largo sorprendiéndome de lo rápido que le tomó cobrar vida. Lo sentía duro, caliente y listo para mí y deseé desesperadamente que su short no fuera tan grueso. Me hubiera gustado conocer cada detalle de su anatomía. Aún así podía afirmar sin duda alguna que era grande, no enorme… es decir, era un ser humano pero definitivamente era más grande de lo que pensaba. Pude comprender un poco el porqué de la obsesión de sus anteriores parejas por estar a solas con él. El tipo no sólo tenía buen cuerpo y besaba bien, Sasuke no era sólo una cara bonita… Sasuke tenía todo y lo tenía demasiado bien.

-Mmm. – Gemí contra su boca sintiendo como recorría mi cintura desesperadamente.

Moví mi mano por toda su extensión una y otra vez deleitándome cuando Sasuke comenzó a errar en sus movimientos. Le estaba llevando a su límite. Aceleré un poco más mis movimientos acariciándole en forma circular. Podía sentirle más caliente y duro que al primer toque, pero sabía que había sido mi culpa ello y me enorgullecí más. Me sentí poderosa por ese breve instante y sabia que en verdad lo era. Tenía a sasuke Uchiha sucumbiendo de placer por mí. Y tenía algo seguro. Yo quería verlo… quería ver todo lo que no había visto antes. Ya no me conformaba con saber que tenía un buen abdomen, también necesitaba comprobar si lo que sentía bajo mi mano se veía tan bien como pensaba. Sasuke aferró sus manos más sobre mi cintura y me acercó a él haciendo que mi pubis chocara contra el de él. Sus manos comenzaron a subir lentamente la camiseta que él me había dado y la mano que tenia libre la aferré en su hombro. Sasuke recorrió lentamente mis piernas descubiertas y posó sus manos en mi trasero por debajo de la camiseta pero aún resguardado con el traje de baño. Acarició con rudeza mi trasero y me acercó más a su erección. De pronto sentimos el ascensor disminuir la velocidad y las puertas se abrieron pero no nos separamos. Importaba poco ya si alguien nos veía, estábamos demasiado sumidos en un involuntario placer como para dejarnos guiar por la decencia. Di un ligero apretón a su miembro y sentí sus dedos clavándose en mi trasero con fuerza antes de que gruñera en mi boca.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nos separamos un poco y yo alejo mi mano de él.

-Esta noche no. – Murmuró con su aliento alcoholizado dándome de frente. Su expresión denotaba todo menos duda. Él estaba seguro de lo que acababa de decir y de lo que acababa de pasar y no estaba para nada arrepentido. Sus ojos negros estaban inmersos en los míos y cuando creí que iba a besarme de nuevo recordamos que estábamos en el elevador aún. Este seguía quieto en el piso en que debíamos bajar y ambos salimos apresurados.

-Más te vale que mañana no tomes nada de alcohol. – Dije caminando apresuradamente por el pasillo.

-Claro. – Respondió. – Ni tu…

-¿Yo?

-No quisiera que estés semi inconsciente cuando te haga lo que planeo. – Se adelantó hasta llegar a su habitación y entró cerrando de un portazo la puerta.

¡¿Cómo pasó eso?! ¿CÓMO? Me quedé parada frente a mi puerta pensando todo. Yo también quería hacerle muchas cosas, joder sí no. Ya le había demostrado de lo que era capaz y deseaba hacerlo de nuevo y sin ropa de por medio. Nos deseábamos y no podríamos aguantar más tiempo esa dulce tortura.

.

El incesante ruido de alguien golpeando mi puerta me levantó espantada a la mañana siguiente. Abrí los ojos con desgracia y me senté de golpe mientras apretaba la sabana contra mi pecho.

-¡Mierda! – Mi corazón latía agitado. Y la puerta no dejaba de sonar.

-¡SAKURA! – Escuché la voz de Ino desesperada. – Sí no sacas tu trasero de esa cama en este instante, ni Hina ni yo te lo perdonaremos… nunca. – La reina del drama se había levantado de mal humor esa mañana. Llevé una mano a mi frente perlada por sudor. Llegó el día. Finalmente. Salí de la cama y caminé hacia el baño dispuesta a vaciar mi vejiga llena de margaritas de la noche anterior. Me lavé la cara y busqué mi cepillo para tratar de aplacar un poco mi cabello enredado. La puerta volvió a sonar con desesperación y ya suponía quién era. ¡Maldita sea Ino y su maldita desesperación!

Aventé enfadada mi cepillo a la cama. Caminé hacia la puerta con enormes y ruidosos pasos.

-¿Qué mierda quieres, Ino? – Grité abriendo la puerta.

-Hmp. Buenos días, molesta. – Mierda. Era Sasuke.

-Sasuke. – Bajé la cabeza tratando de ocultar mi rostro, apenada.

-Hmp. – Respondió. – Ino me pidió… me obligó a que te dijera que estás retrasada…

-Que se joda, necesito desayunar primero. – Hice una mueca enfadada.

-Ordenó el desayuno para todos. – Sai dijo asomando por la puerta de su habitación al otro lado del pasillo. – 4 desayunos para la habitación de Naruto y 4 desayunos para la habitación de Hinata. – Suspiró. – Apresúrate, o se desquitara conmigo. – Sai suspiró despidiéndose y salió rumbo a la habitación de Naruto.

-El día es corto. – Sasuke llevó una mano a mis hombros y me hizo que girara de nuevo adentro del cuarto. – No olvides tus cosas… Por cierto, ¿paso por ti como siempre?

-Hoy no, Sasuke. – Sonreí tomando mi maleta pequeña donde estaban mis accesorios y demás. – Hoy me toca a mí.

-Bien, entonces pasa tú por mí. – Casi cerró la puerta. – No llegues tarde.

-Nunca. – Dije mordiendo mi labio inferior. – Adiós.

-Hmp. – Esta vez sí cerró la puerta.

-Bien. Llegó la hora. – Me metí al baño a darme una corta y rápida ducha. Lavé mi cabello con mi habitual shampoo de frutillas y lavé muy bien cada parte de mi cuerpo. El día seria largo y necesitaría estar bien despierta para no perder detalle. Ninguno solo.

Salí de la ducha con la toalla enrollada en mi húmedo cuerpo y me encontré con Ino sentada en mi cama con una copa entre sus manos.

-¿Qué te dije de la puerta? – Ella gritó.

-¿No es muy temprano para beber? – Saqué de mi maleta unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes y los dejé sobre la cama para después buscar mi ropa interior.

-Hoy no. – Tomó mi vestido que estaba colgado en un perchero frente a mi cama y la caja donde estaban mis zapatos. – Vámonos. – Me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera! – Grité. A penas y me había dado tiempo de ponerme las bragas. – Ino no puedo salir así. – Pero no me escuchó. Aferré la toalla a mi cuerpo con la mano que tenia libre y trataba de llevar su ritmo. Ino abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de mí. Caminamos por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de Hinata. Justo cuando estábamos cerca, Sasuke abrió una puerta asomándose.

-¿Qué está…? – Me observó de pies a cabeza y por ese momento deseé que la tierra me tragara. Mientras él trató de disimular su mirada llena de sorpresa.

-Arréglalo, por favor. – Ino le dijo antes de abrir la puerta y meternos dentro del cuarto.

-Oh, ya están… aquí. – Temari nos recibió.

-¡Ino… eso era completamente innecesario! – Grité.

-No, no lo es. – Las 2 rubias dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Naruto tiene una crisis. – Temari me informó.

-Crisis, ¿Cómo que crisis? – Me alarmé.

-Ya sabes, Shikamaru dice que tiene como 15 minutos hiperventilando en el baño.

-Debe estar muy nervioso. – Ino se sentó en una silla. – No sé qué hacer… Hinata no puede enterarse.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Hinata salió del baño recién duchada y me observó de pies a cabeza. – Sakura… ¿te vas a bañar…?

-No… – Entré rápido al baño para poder terminar de vestirme. Terminé de secar mi cabello y salí lista para lo que vendría.

-¿Crees que ya no quiera…? – Escuché a Temari susurrarle a Ino.

-¿Dónde está Hinata? – Observé todo el cuarto pero no la encontré.

-Salió con Hanabi. – Temari me tendió una charola con comida. – Tu desayuno.

-Huele bien – Observé el plato de fruta y la taza de café con leche que Temari me ofrecía. – Gracias. – Me senté en el suelo cruzando mis piernas y me dispuse a comer el nutritivo desayuno de Ino.

-No creo que se haya arrepentido. – Ino respondió la pregunta anterior de Temari. – Sólo debe estar…

Escuchamos alguien golpeando la puerta y Temari se levantó de la silla apresuradamente.

-Todo bien… – Shikamaru asomó por la puerta. – Fue falsa alarma.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Ino preguntó alarmada.

-Él sólo tenía miedo de que Hinata se echara para atrás… Sasuke le ha dado un golpe y ahora está tranquilo.

-¡Espero que el idiota no le haya dejado un ojo morado! – Ino en vez de tranquilizarse enfureció más.

-Tranquila. – Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. – Él luce bien… Por cierto, ya casi es medio día… y estas retrasada.

-¡Cállate vago! – Ino se levantó de la silla y corrió a sacar muchas cosas de una maleta.

-Volví. – Hinata anunció trayendo en sus manos un hermoso arreglo de flores. – Miren…

-Hinata… – Shikamaru le llamó. – Naruto quiere saber sí aún estás segura de querer hacer esto. – Hinata se quedó parada con sus flores en la mano. Parpadeó un par de veces y una sonrisa se asomó en su bello rostro.

-Por supuesto. – Respondió con total seguridad. – Jamás lo dudes. – Escuchamos a Naruto suspirar escondido detrás de Shikamaru.

-Entonces… te veré en unas horas, Hina. – Le dijo.

-No llegues tarde. – Hina le respondió.

-Bien. – Shikamaru cerró la puerta y lo último que escuchamos fue a Naruto gritar: ¡Señores… me caso!

-Bien. – Ino suspiró. – Hinata, por favor necesito que desenredes tu cabello para que pueda peinarte. Temari, trae tu ropa ya. Sakura… termina de desayunar y vienes rápido para maquillarte.

-Bien. – Respondí terminando mi café.

-¿No es temprano aún? – Temari se cruzó de brazos.

-Nunca es demasiado temprano. – Ino respondió sacando un estuche enorme de maquillaje. – Ya son las 12pm y tengo que dejarlas hermosas pero no más que a Hinata.

-Entiendo. – Temari encendió la televisión en un canal de música.

Corrí a buscar entre mis cosas mi cepillo de dientes y entré al baño. Hinata se encontraba ahí secándose su largo cabello negro con una secadora de cabello. Me cepillé mis dientes rápidamente y guardé el cepillo antes de salir del baño. Ino se encontraba sola en el cuarto.

-Listo, Ino.

-Siéntate. – Pegó un tirón de mis hombros hacia abajo provocando que cayera sentada en una pequeña silla frente al espejo del tocador.

-¡Auch! – Gemí tallando mi codo que había chocado con alguna parte de la dura silla. – ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Supongo que primero tu cabello. – Me observó a través del espejo y se dio la vuelta. Cuando volvió traía consigo una rizadora de cabello y suspiró. – Espero que funcione… tu cabello es muy lacio.

-¡¿Qué?! – Chillé. – Demonios, Ino. Tengo miedo de ti cerca de mí con un objeto caliente.

-No temas, no dolerá. – Tomó un pequeño mechón de mi cabello y le roció una especie de líquido que olía bien. Después enrolló el mechón en la rizadora sólo hasta la mitad mientras me observaba fijamente. – ¿Dormiste bien? Tienes ojeras.

-Sí, la cama es demasiado cómoda.

-Lo sé. – Sonrió dándome la razón. – En verdad lo son.

-Auch, Ino… eso está muy caliente. – Dije algo asustada por mi cabello.

-Deja de quejarte. – Ino liberó mi cabello para dejar a la vista las puntas enrolladas. – Se ve bien. – Aceptó.

-Si… eso creo. – Dije viendo mi cabello a través del espejo.

-Ya lo creo. – Sonrió. – Oye… ¿podemos hablar? – Su expresión de repente cambió.

-Claro.

-Bueno… – Dudó.

-Sólo suéltalo.

-En fin, yo estaba pensando… – Titubeó mientras tomaba otra porción de cabello y lo cepilló. – Estaba pensando en mí y en Sai.

-¿Pasa algo malo? – A pesar del vapor que mi cabello liberaba, sentí el calor abandonar mi cuerpo.

-No, no es nada… bueno… – Mordió su labio inferior. – Ayer, por primera vez en 2 años…

-¿Discutieron? – Dejé de preocuparme por mi cabello y demás y sentí preocupación y angustia por Ino. Yo sabía mejor que nadie que ellos casi nunca discutían y que cuando lo hacían, el sexo era el mejor remedio para ellos. Pero la expresión en el rostro de Ino me hacía pensar que tal vez no era algo tan fácil que se pudiera solucionar así.

-Algo así. – Respondió. – Ayer hablamos por primera vez de… hijos. – Hizo una mueca con sus delgados labios.

-¿Hijos, Ino? – Abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

-Bueno… – Ino llevó una mano a su garganta como si tuviera algo atorado en ella. Conocía esa sensación. El sabor amargo de la decepción. – No sé si estoy lista para eso.

-¿Y Sai que opina?

-El… él cree que no es el momento.

-¿Entonces ambos están de acuerdo?

-No. – Negó asustada. – Yo creo que ahora es cuando.

-No entiendo. – Su respuesta me aturdió.

-Sai no cree que sea el mejor momento – Aclaró. – dice que deberíamos esperar un par de años más… pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero yo no quiero esperar más. – Dejó la rizadora en alguna parte y acomodó mi cabello. Roció más líquido en él y volvió a acercarle la rizadora.

-¿Entonces quieres tener hijos, cerda?

-Sí. – Sus ojos se llenaron de cierta expectativa y dulzura. – Creo que no estoy lista, pero podría intentarlo porque me gustaría tener algo de él y mío… algo nuestro.

-Ya tienen una enorme casa. – Bromeé. – Y en serio es hermosa. – Ino trató de contener la risa, pero no pudo. Me miró fijamente mientras su expresión de angustia se iba disipando de su rostro.

-Como sea, quedamos en que lo hablaríamos después de todo esto.

-Pero, ¿quedaron bien? Es decir, no están molestos ¿o sí?

-No. – Negó satisfecha. – Después de eso lo hicimos en nuestra, muy cómoda, cama. – Rodé los ojos.

-Demasiada información, Ino. – Bufé. – Pero sí es cómoda.

-Demasiado. – Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Por un momento me hizo pensar que había algo pervertido oculto debajo de su encantadora sonrisa.

-Deberían intentarlo… sería bueno verte con un niño o niña. – Reí. – Ni siquiera soportaste una hora en el pabellón de pediatría. – Le recordé.

-Será diferente. – Rió también. – Él será nuestro. – Su rostro se iluminó de nuevo y me sentí feliz. Por primera vez ella se veía firme y decidida. Sabía que no le costaría mucho trabajo convencer a Sai. Después de todo él amaba tanto a esa mujer que no podía negarle nada.

" _Ella podía iluminar toda una calle con su sonrisa. Él la hacia reír todo el tiempo. Quizá amaba su luz o tenía miedo a la oscuridad."_

-Bien… listo tu cabello… ¡Ahora maquillaje! – Ino giró la silla para dejarme de frente a ella.

-Lo más difícil. – Suspiré.

-Eso dices tú. – Me miró con superioridad. – No hay imposibles para mí. – Ino me observó decidida y con suavidad comenzó a aplicarme diversas cosas en el rostro. Después de eso, el resto de la tarde pasó demasiado rápido. Para cuando Ino terminó conmigo, Temari y Hinata se encontraban sentadas esperando su turno. Yo me miré en el espejo y tuve que parpadear varias veces tratando de asimilar lo que reflejaba. No era yo. Definitivamente quien estaba del otro lado… no era yo. La chica del espejo tenía el cabello desenredado, suelto y enrulado sólo de las puntas. Su rostro estaba suavemente maquillado y los ojos delineados de una forma que resaltaban los ojos color jade.

-¿Qué me hiciste? – Pregunté tocando el reflejo en el espejo.

-Resalté tus encantos. – Sonrió rápidamente antes de obligar a Temari a que se quedara quieta.

-Haces magia. – Toqué mis rosadas mejillas y jugué un poco con una punta de mi cabello.

Me senté en la cama aún fascinada por el trabajo de Ino y decidí buscar una película para matar el tiempo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando todas pasaron por la silla de Ino.

Hinata estaba ya en el baño cambiando su ropa interior antes de ponerse el vestido y Temari estaba luchando con un abanico para no sudar y no estropear su suave maquillaje.

-Vaya, Ino… en otra vida debiste ser organizadora de bodas y maquillista. – Temari le felicitó.

-Lo sé. – Modestamente, ella respondió. – Se ven preciosas, pero no más que Hinata. – Hizo una mueca mientras trataba de ponerse rímel en sus pestañas. – Hoy es el día de ella. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

-Ella dijo que necesitaba ir al baño antes de ponerse su vestido. – Respondí aún distraída.

-Listo, ya estoy. – Ino observó su rostro en el espejo. Giró el rostro de un lado, luego del otro y alzó la barbilla cerciorándose de no olvidar detalle alguno. Tomó un cepillo y desenredo su larga melena rubia, la cual trenzó y enrolló un poco. Cuando le volví a ver, 15 minutos después, su rostro estaba hermosamente maquilladlo y su peinado sólo remarcaba lo bella que se veía.

-¿Hinata no ha salido del baño? – Ino suspiró. – ¡Díganle que ya casi son las 4:30!

-¡Ya estoy! – Hinata salió envuelta en una bata de algodón. – Ino… toda la lencería que empacaste en serio es muy… ligera.

-Olvida eso. – Ino le restó importancia al comentario. – Shikamaru tiene razón al decir que no lo necesitaras.

-Pero… Ino.

-Sakura, ¿quieres vestirte ya? – Ino me reprendió.

-Sí, claro. – Bostecé importándome poco la hora. Comenzaba a darme sueño.

-Hinata… ¡deja ya la pena y ponte la lencería blanca! – Ino le gritó – Y apresúrate que ya debes empezar a ponerte el vestido.

Me levanté de la cama en cuanto la película que estaba viendo terminó. Tomé el vestido que estaba colgado y me quité la blusa que llevaba puesta tratando de no estropear mucho mi maquillaje y peinado. Me puse el hermoso vestido rosa con ayuda de Temari para subir el cierre. Busqué mis zapatillas a juego y me volví a sentar en la cama para pintarme las uñas.

-¿Dónde está Hinata? – Pregunté soplando mis uñas para que se secaran rápido.

-En el baño con Ino. – Temari respondió mientras suspiraba observándose en el espejo. No era secreto para nadie que ella no gustaba mucho de vestir de rosa, y sólo por esa ocasión accedió a hacerlo. – Ya se está poniendo el vestido.

-¡Temari! – Ino llamó a penas asomando su cabeza por la puerta del baño. – ¿Quieres pasarme por favor los zapatos de Hinata? Sakura… ya ve yendo por Sasuke… les veremos abajo.

-Claro. – Suspiré levantándome de la cómoda cama y salí del cuarto atravesando el pasillo hacia el cuarto de Naruto. Shikamaru abrió la puerta ya con su pantalón y camisa a medio abotonar. – ¿Sasuke está aquí?

-En su cuarto. – Respondió. – Dijo que aquí había mucha gente.

-Claro. – Suspiré. – Gracias. – Caminé el corto tramo hasta el cuarto de sasuke y golpeé su puerta esperando que no demorara demasiado en abrir.

Acomodé mi cabello y revisé que mi vestido se viera bien. Acomodé discretamente mi escote y volví a golpear la puerta a penas una vez, cuando abrió. Esperaba encontrármelo listo. Con un una camisa de mangas, con un peinado que aparentara estar despeinado, con un perfume exquisito que me enloqueciera a penas verle. Pero no, el caballero no estaba para nada listo. Tenía la misma ropa con que le había visto antes de que Ino me arrastrara a vestirme, su cabello sí que estaba despeinado y definitivamente no se había bañado.

-¡No estás listo! – Le miré ceñuda. Sasuke parpadeó confundido.

-Naturalmente no. – Se encogió de hombros. – Aún estoy a tiempo. – Giró el rostro al reloj de pared que estaba junto a la puerta y volvió a mirarme. – ¿Quieres pasar mientras tanto? – Asentí y él se hizo a un lado dándome espacio para que entrara.

Observé su habitación perfectamente arreglada. Como siempre, su obsesión con el orden. Estaba segura de que el cuarto de Ino era un buen ejemplo de contradicción con ese cuarto.

-Sasuke, son las 5:00. – Dije sonando frustrada. – La boda es a las 5:30.

-Sakura, la boda es justo en este hotel. – Buscó en su maleta y sacó un par de calcetines blancos. – No hay forma alguna de llegar tarde. Sólo tenemos que bajar por el elevador y caminar como… unos 10 minutos por la playa hasta el lugar.

-Sí, pero… ¡Ni siquiera te has dado una ducha, o algo! ¿Qué has hecho durante todo este tiempo? – cubrí mis rostro horrorizada. – ¡Llegaremos tarde! Todo el mundo estará sentado en los bancos, todos nos mirarán y…

-¡De acuerdo! – Sasuke gritó tratando de apaciguar mi histeria mientras me observaba con seguridad en su mirada. – Todo está bien. Simplemente dame diez minutos y te prometo que estaré listo. No llegaremos tarde. – Me aseguró mientras se movía apresuradamente hacía el baño. Le miré con exasperación mientras desaparecía cerrando la puerta. Una vez que estuvo fuera de mi vista sentí mis hombros encorvarse tristemente. Después de todo… él ni siquiera me había dicho cómo me veía. No había notado nada distinto en mí, ni siquiera cuando hasta yo misma me había sorprendido de mi apariencia. No había visto ni mi cabello por el cual tenía miedo de que Ino quemara, ni mi vestido que estaba hecho a la medida y resaltaba lo poco de escote que tenia. No se había tomado la molestia de detenerse a ver nada de mí. Decepcionada, me dejé caer en la orilla de su cama recién tendida, seguramente, por él. Al menos, podía asegurar que la mujer que se casara con Sasuke sería jodidamente afortunada. Me dejé caer en la cama suavemente tratando de no estropear mi cabello con el colchón. Cerré mis ojos y no pude evitar imaginarme en ese mismo colchón con Sasuke sobre de mi y volviendo a sentir su… ¡Demonios! Sí Sasuke no se apuraba, no sería tan necesario el maquillaje para tener rubor sobre mis mejillas. Me removí inquieta por su cama preguntándome ¿por qué rayos no estaba listo aún? Giré el rostro y observé de nuevo el reloj de la pared. Estaba del todo preparada para morder mis recién arregladas uñas por la desesperación e impaciencia que sentía. Mordí mi labio inferior pero lo solté recordando el labial que Ino me había puesto. Realmente me gustaba mi aspecto y no estaba segura de sí había valido la pena. Llevé una mano frente a mi rostro y observé el esmalte pálido sobre mis largas uñas. Acerqué mi mano derecha a mis labios, pero no tuve la oportunidad de dañarlas. Justo 8 minutos después de que Sasuke entrara al baño, salió por la misma puerta con una camisa de algodón blanca y de mangas largas, y un pantalón color beige. Su cabello estaba todavía húmedo por la ducha y ligeramente peinado hacia atrás. Y claro, definitivamente hasta donde yo estaba acostada podía sentir su perfume demasiado seductor. Él estaba listo. Diez minutos. Diez minutos y se veía fabuloso. ¡A mí me había llevado casi todo el día arreglarme decentemente y a él le había bastado con cochinos diez minutos!

Le miré con odio mientras él se acomodaba las mangas de su camisa.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que sería rápido. – Dijo apaciguadoramente mientras se sentaba en la cama a mi lado. Buscó de debajo de la cama sus zapatos y se los puso sin prisa alguna. Para cuando terminó, miró el reloj. – 5:10 en punto. Creo que nos sobra tiempo. – Se acostó a mi lado y se acomodó en el colchón para quedar justo frente a mí.

-Debería empezar a confiar más en ti. – Le dije resignándome. – Cuando dices 10 minutos, son 10 minutos.

Sasuke sonrió y cerró los ojos.

-Y cuando te dije 2 horas, tampoco mentía.

Hice una mueca confundida. Cuándo él dijo "2 horas"… ¿Cuándo lo había hecho?

-Sasuke, ¿Cuándo…?

-Hmp. – Abrió los ojos mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos se veían más oscuros, tal vez por la cercanía o… – Te dije que yo te daría 2 horas de ejercicio. – Aparté la mirada de él tratando de recordar… Oh, lo había recordado. Aquella vez en la que Sasuke y yo hablamos de sexo y me aseguró que… mierda. ¿2 horas? Me sonrojé violentamente y me senté tratando de controlar el temblor de mi cuerpo. – ¿Has recordado ya? – Sasuke susurró a mi lado. Él también se había sentado en el colchón y rozó mi brazo con sus dedos.

-Lo recordé. – Asentí nerviosa.

-Yo cumplo mis promesas Sakura. – Aseguró con la voz ronca.

-Eso espero. – Traté de sonar confiada pero sentía que mis piernas temblaban.

-Ya verás que sí. – Me dio un rápido beso en la cabeza antes de separarse de mí.

-Bueno… deberíamos irnos. – Me levanté rápido de la cama. Sabía que si seguía ahí tan cerca de él, no llegaríamos ni a la boda ni a la fiesta. Y uno de los 2 debía conservar la cordura, al menos hasta después de la boda.

-Claro. – Se levantó también de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta principal deteniéndose para esperarme.

-Ya son las 5:15. – Aclaré mi garganta y acomodé mi vestido. Le observé salir por delante de mí. Todavía seguía ligeramente excitada pero más que nada me sentía irritada por la rapidez con que se había arreglado.

Sasuke cerró la puerta detrás de mí de un modo cortés.

-Por cierto, te ves encantadora, molesta. – Sasuke comenzó a caminar a paso veloz delante de mí antes de que yo pudiera responderle, pero eso no evitó que yo sonriera ampliamente. Mi humor había cambiado de nuevo.

Caminé justo detrás de él sin poder evitar mirarle cada corto tiempo de reojo. Para cuando salimos a la playa, yo ya me sentía menos nerviosa y más relajada. Yo no era fanática de las bodas, casi no me gustaban pero decidí que esa sería especial. Quizás la noche no fuera tan mala y podría guardar un buen recuerdo de ella.

-Llegamos. – Sasuke me tomó de la cintura y acercó sus labios a mi oído. – Justo a tiempo, te lo dije.

-¿Ves a Ino por algún lado? – Observé a mí alrededor buscando a mi tonta amiga.

-Ahí. – Sasuke señaló una carpa blanca donde seguro estaría Hinata terminando de arreglarse.

-Gracias. – Me giré para darle un rápido y suave beso a Sasuke en la mejilla derecha. – Te veré en un par de minutos.

-Estaré con Naruto. – Se despidió.

Caminé a pasos rápidos hacia la carpa encontrándome con Ino marcando algún número en su celular.

-Aquí está. – Temari llamó la atención de Ino. Ella me miró y suspiró aliviada.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté buscando a Hinata. – ¿Algún problema?

-Ninguno. – Hinata respondió detrás de mí. Me giré para observarla sentada en una silla y bebiendo un poco de agua con hielo. – Ino temía que Sasuke y tu llegaran tarde.

-¿Por qué lo haríamos? – Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Sasuke está aquí? – Ino se acercó a mí con sus tenazas y enruló un mechón de mi cabello.

-Ino, ya está bien. – Me quejé. – Sasuke está con Naruto.

-Bien. – Me observó por última vez antes de sonreírme. – Ahora sólo nos queda esperar la hora.

-De acuerdo. – Hinata empezó a hiperventilar.

-No de nuevo. – Ino rodó los ojos. – Hinata, cálmate.

-Ya sé, es sólo que… – Hinata bebió de su vaso con rapidez.

-¿Te has arrepentido? – Temari se acercó a ella.

-¡Nunca! – Hinata le respondió sin dudarlo.

-¿Entonces?

-Estoy muy nerviosa. – Respondió hiperventilando.

-No temas. – Ino acercó su polvo compacto para retocar las mejillas de Hinata. – Es normal, recuerda que yo lloré.

-Todas lo recordamos. – Me burlé.

-Pero si estás segura de que esto quieres… sólo disfruta tu día, Hina. – Ino ignoró mi comentario.

-Chicas, llegó la hora. – Shikamaru asomó su cabezota y nos apresuró.

El papá de Hinata entró y observó a su hija mayor tratando de contener las lágrimas de emoción.

-Luces preciosa.

-Gracias. – Hinata e Ino dijeron al unisonó. Rodé los ojos tomando a Ino del brazo y llevándola fuera.

-Estoy nerviosa. – Ino confesó. – Como si fuera mi boda.

-Prácticamente lo es. – Murmuré.

Me acomodé el vestido por última vez y en cuanto escuché la delicada música de los violines sonando, supe que la hora había llegado. En primer lugar estaba Naruto con su madre, Kushina, igual de temperamental que Ino… pero más aterradora. Cuando ellos estaban ya frente al altar, Ino tomó del brazo a Sai y sonrió ampliamente caminando lentamente por el pasillo. Suspiré sabiendo que mi turno había llegado. Me aferré al pequeño ramo de rosas que se suponía debía llevar y recé para no tropezar con los brillantes tacones que Ino me había obligado a usar a pesar de que no pensaba que quedaran bien en la playa. Caminé lentamente más por temor a tropezar que por protocolo. Me vi rodeada de personas observándome y cámaras tratando de retratar una sonrisa que era más que nada fingida. Para cuando llegué al final del pasillo, ya me encontraba más confiada. Temari llegó a mi lado un par de minutos después y al igual que yo, una sonrisa fingida se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Mierda, no pudo con estos tacones. – Me susurró.

-Lo sé. – Asentí. – Son de lo peor. Me los quitaré a penas termine esto. – Temari concordó conmigo.

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con Sasuke parado en una banca frente a mí. Él me sonreía y juro que sentí deseos de besarle como la noche anterior. De pronto, él, junto con el resto de los asistentes, clavó su mirada al final del pasillo. Hinata estaba aferrada a su padre. Su vestido blanco brillaba marcando graciosamente los contornos y curvas de su cuerpo. Estaba gloriosa. Un ángel. La mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida, y eso era decir bastante. Giré para ver a Naruto, él tenía pequeñas lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos y su boca se curvaba en un gracioso puchero. Yo estaba sin habla, asombrosamente. Simplemente mirando con admiración y ternura a mi amiga caminando hacia Naruto. El hombre que había escogido, el hombre que amaba. Cuando ella llegó, Naruto le tomó de las manos y se miraron el uno al otro tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Era amor, sin duda alguna de por medio. Ellos eran el uno para el otro.

.

-¿Segura que no quieres beber nada de alcohol? – Shikamaru me preguntó por tercera vez cuando ya estábamos todos sentados en nuestra mesa comiendo y bebiendo.

-No. – Negué casi gritando sobre la música fuerte que empezaba a sonar. – Las margaritas de anoche me bastaron.

-De acuerdo. – Él se sirvió más vino en su copa.

Estábamos en la fiesta posterior a la ceremonia religiosa. Era una especie de salón de fiestas muy elegante que el hotel tenía cerca de la playa, más no en ella.

-Finalmente – Ino suspiró sentándose junto a Sai por primera vez en la noche. – Juro que estoy muerta.

-Se acabó. – Le sonreí tratando de levantarle los ánimos. – Hiciste un muy buen trabajo, cerda.

-Lo sé. – Me devolvió el gesto modestamente.

-¿Qué pasó ahí? – Shikamaru señaló la mesa donde estaban los padres de Naruto y el padre de Hinata.

-Oh, sólo un pequeño problema de ubicación. – Ino se encogió de hombros. – Ya saben que Kushina y Hiashi no simpatizan mucho.

-¿Y será correcto que compartan mesa? – Sasuke destapó una botella de vino sirviéndole a Sai.

-Pues Minato les amenazó, así que… – Ino le dio su copa para que le sirviera también.

-Como sea, ambos son tan… – Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de pensar en una palabra correcta.

-¿Dramáticos? – Ino meció suavemente el contenido de su copa y bebió un pequeño trago.

-No exactamente…

-Son lindas personas. – Temari les dio un rápido vistazo.

-Bueno… eso no lo discuto, pero…

-Son… – Sasuke les observaba discretamente.

-¿Cómo describirlos…? – Shikamaru les observaba con menos discreción que Sasuke. – Es molesto.

-Bueno, ambos son igual de insoportables. – Sai, tan sincero como siempre, acertó.

-Cariño, siempre dices esta clase de cosas en el peor momento. – Ino meneó la cabeza fingiendo estar apenada.

-No, él siempre dice lo que todos pensamos pero nadie se atreve a decir. – Sasuke hizo un gesto con su copa celebrando las palabras de Sai.

-Pues yo me alegro que no hayan metido mano en la boda, no tanto como quisieron. – Ino dejó su copa en la mesa y probó un bocadillo de su plato.

-¿Cómo tu? – Shikamaru se burló.

-¿Yo qué? – Ino casi se atragantó.

-Aceptémoslo, esta boda tiene un 40% tu estilo.

-¿Qué es un "40%"? – Ino se encogió de hombros. – Casi nada. – Esta vez, Sai prefirió llenar su copa por sí mismo para no comentar nada al respecto. Él prefería hacerse el idiota antes de hablar mal de su esposa. – Como sea, estoy muy contenta de que a pesar de las preocupaciones de la familia de Hina de que la boda era demasiado apresurada y lejos como para que todos los Hyuuga vinieran, la mayoría está aquí.

-¿La mayoría? – Shikamaru miró a su alrededor curioso. – Hay mucha gente aquí.

-Bueno, sinceramente hay menos gente que en mi boda. – Ino alardeó.

-¿Qué tan grande es la familia? – Sasuke cuestionó a Ino.

-¿Cuándo dices familia, en realidad quieres saber… cuantas mujeres hay? – Sai soltó de repente. Observé a Sasuke esperando escuchar su respuesta.

-Espero que no hayan muchas Hyuuga. – Fue la manera de Sasuke de darle la razón a Sai.

-Por Dios, espero que así sea. – Shikamaru se pegó más a Temari.

Miré a Sasuke y después a Ino. Ambas apretamos los labios pero fue inevitable, ambas explotamos en risas. Por más que traté de contener la risa, no pude ignorar la sensación que me invadió desde el fondo de mi estomago hasta la punta de la lengua. Curiosamente la boda de Ino, había resultado una mala experiencia para los chicos. Sai tenía poca familia, pero Ino… Ino tenía una familia enorme, la mayoría de la cual parecían ser mujeres solteras que miraban a Sasuke, Shikamaru y Naruto como si fueran el plato principal de una comida en curso. Ellas ni siquiera se habían calmado cuando vieron que estaban acompañados por nosotras. Estaba segura de que ni Sasuke ni Shikamaru habían superado ese día y no anhelaba otro desastre como el de esa boda donde habían pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo evitando a las invitadas femeninas.

Sasuke hizo una mueca y observó hacia todos lados probablemente buscando una salida rápida y confiable. Afortunadamente, Ino dejó de reír y serenó algunos de sus miedos.

-La familia de Hinata es bastante pequeña si la comparan con la mía, y son en su mayoría hombres… así que en esta boda la mayoría de las mujeres son casadas.

-Gracias a Dios – Murmuró Shikamaru, intercambiando una mirada con Temari quien sólo le sonrió confundida. Ino le hizo una seña dándole a explicar que después le contaríamos esa historia.

-¡Chicos! – Naruto llegó de repente con una copa de champagne en sus manos. – ¡Brinden conmigo y Hinata!

Todos nos levantamos de nuestras sillas y chocamos nuestras copas con la de nuestros amigos.

-Felicidades… ahora eres don Hyuuga. – Shikamaru se burló.

-Y muy orgulloso de ello. – Naruto sonrió abrazando a Hinata por los hombros. – Por cierto, Ino… Gracias por todo. – Le dio un rápido abrazo.

-Por nada, idiota. – Ino trató de contener las lágrimas. – Estoy muy contenta. ¡Shikamaru! – Le gritó. – Cásate pronto… esto de las bodas me emociona.

-¡Mierda, no! – Shikamaru llevó una mano a su cabeza asustado.

-Oye, Ino… Había olvidado decirte que me pareció encantador el traje que escogiste para Sakura. – Sasuke me observó unos segundos.

-Oh, yo no lo escogí… fue Hinata. – Ino observó mi vestido rosa aún puesto en mí. – Luce bien, ¿verdad?

-Sin embargo, no me refería a ese vestido… yo hablaba más bien del vestido con el que se paseó en la mañana por el hotel.

-¿Vestido en la mañana? – Ino me observó confundida buscando una respuesta de mi parte.

-Te confundiste de persona, Sasuke. – Le miré como si hubiera enloquecido.

-No, no… el vestido blanco que tenias puesto por el pasillo…

Cerré los ojos tratando de contener la furia que se acumulaba en mi interior.

-Ino… él se refiere a esta mañana cuando me sacaste de mi cuarto envuelta en una toalla. – Expliqué tratando de controlar el impulso de reclamarle en ese momento a Ino.

-Ah… también te veías bien con eso. – Ino se burló.

Una canción lenta comenzó y sabíamos que la hora romántica estaba comenzando.

Suspiré. Me preguntaba sí sasuke bailaría conmigo… No, él no bailaba ni de chiste. Menos esas canciones lentas.

Observé con resignación mi plato semivacío y jugueteé un poco con unas flores del centro de mesa buscando distraerme. De la nada un aliento cálido rozó mi oreja izquierda y sentí mi cuerpo erizarse.

-Sakura… – Sasuke susurró para mí. – ¿Nos vamos? – Sentí una de sus manos sobre mi pierna izquierda.

Traté de contenerme y mantenerme como sí nada para que nadie notara mí cambió de comportamiento. Sasuke apretó sutilmente mi muslo por sobre el vestido.

-Es mi turno, Sakura. – Susurró de nuevo en mi oído.

Sasuke levantó la falda de mí vestido sólo lo suficiente para que su mano siguiera tocándome pero sin el estorbo de la ropa. Agradecí enormemente que los manteles de las mesas fueran largos, de esa manera sabia que nadie estaba observando lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo conmigo. Sasuke subía y bajaba su mano recorriendo todo lo largo de mi muslo, de la misma forma en que yo lo había hecho con su miembro. Fue subiendo y bajando y subiendo cada vez más… hasta que sentí que se detenía cerca de mis bragas. Mis mejillas ardían por la pena y mi respiración comenzaba a acelerarse. Sentía mis piernas temblar e instintivamente dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando rozó mi centro, aún bajo mis bragas, con su dedo pulgar. Volvió a llevar su mano hasta mi rodilla y de nuevo la subió por mi muslo hasta mi centro.

Mordí mi labio inferior. Mierda, esto debía ser un crimen.

-¿Nos vamos? – Mordió rápida y discretamente el lóbulo de mi oreja antes de levantarse de la silla.

Acomodé mi vestido de nuevo y tomé mi bolso rápidamente.

-Chicos, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa? – Shikamaru nos detuvo antes de que hiciéramos algún movimiento.

-Estamos en la playa. – Ino rodó los ojos.

-Además es la boda de nuestros amigos. – Sai agregó.

-Sí, pero… mírenlos… ellos están bailando tan alegres. ¿Qué tal si vamos sólo nosotros 6 a la playa un rato.

-Hoy no. – Sasuke respondió antes para no vernos envueltos en aquello.

-¿A dónde van? – Temari preguntó.

-Yo voy al baño. – Traté de sonar normal. – Sasuke va a saludar a un amigo que se encontró hace rato.

-Hmp. – Él respaldó mi respuesta.

-Bien… – Shikamaru suspiró. – Esperaré a que Naruto terminé de bailar… seguro él si viene.

-Dios, Shikamaru… ya estas ebrio. – Ino le miró con desdén. – No aguantas nada, vago.

Sasuke me tomó de la mano antes de que algo más sucediera.

Recé internamente para que ya nada se interpusiera en mi camino.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una enorme y monumental disculpa. Me ha tomado más tiempo de lo que pensé.

Esta vez no tengo pretextos acompañados de breves historias :( jaja Sólo puedo decir que mi cerebro estuvo un poco seco por mis cursos y que mi internet fallaba más de lo normal.

En realidad quería ya poner "cositas" en este capítulo (If U know what i mean ;D) Pero me iba a llevar muchas hojas y no quería aburrirlos con un capitulo taaan largo. Debo confesar que mis padres decidieron viajar para las vacaciones (la otra semana) y no sé si el capitulo esté listo para antes de irme (Yo espero que sí)… pero prometo que procuraré que la espera valga la pena. Trabajaré arduamente en ello.

Por favors coméntenme en un review que tal les está pareciendo la historia. Siempre es un placer para mi leer sus opiniones al respecto y sus teorías sobre qué pasará hahaha Gracias :D

Reviewseenme mucho! :D

Gracias por seguir conmigo aún con mis tardanzas.

Besos :*

Angellihatake *~*


	7. De la noche que lo cambió todo

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

Él los creo pero espero se haya basado en alguien porque quisiera un Sasuke Uchiha :B

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **De la noche que lo cambió todo.**

" _Ven. Desordéname el cabello, la cama, la vida…"_

.

El tiempo que hicimos dentro del elevador me pareció, por mucho, más lento que la última vez que estuve ahí con Sasuke. Tal vez esto se debía a que la última vez estuvimos realmente muy entretenidos tocando sin pudor nuestros ansiosos cuerpos. Quién sabe. Lo cierto era que esta vez estábamos separados uno del otro, cada quien en un extremo opuesto y sin aparentes intenciones obvias de romper la distancia. Al menos no por su parte. Con seguridad, tampoco por la mía. No, no cuando ya había conseguido que él diera el primer paso. ¿Por qué recaer de nuevo en el cliché de ser yo quien me le insinuara? Se suponía que él también me deseaba de una manera insana. Él lo había dejado muy en claro. Entonces, ¿Por qué yo y no él justo ahora?

¡Mierda! Definitivamente nada como la noche anterior donde él rompió la distancia. Esto sólo me dejó con un pensamiento en la cabeza: "Estoy, probablemente, en el viaje en ascensor más aburrido de la historia". Es decir, estaba con un hombre, con un muy jodidamente sexy hombre y estábamos solos… ¡y no estaba pasando nada! Quería gritar, gritar y gritar de frustración. No entendía, ¿Como rayos habíamos llegado a eso? Sí a penas unos 10 minutos antes estaba tocándome por debajo del mantel en el festejo por la boda de nuestros amigos. Él mismo me había invitado a levantarnos de la mesa y salir de ahí rumbo a la búsqueda de nuestro placer íntimo... Y entonces, ¿Porque desde que entramos al elevador sentía como que su libido había bajado? Suspiré curvando mis labios en una mueca, decepcionada. Se suponía que esta vez iríamos por todo contra todos y ni siquiera habíamos pronunciado palabra alguna. ¡Re Mierda! ¿En que había fallado yo, en que había fallado él… ¡de quién era la maldita culpa!? Le observé desde el extremo en donde me encontraba. Estaba ahí parado, a unos 3 metros de mi, con los brazos cruzados, el cabello revuelto y la corbata ligeramente aflojada. ¿Cómo era posible que hasta estando callado y distante, le seguía admirando como un hombre deseable? Era inevitable, no importaba como estuviera o que vistiera. Sasuke siempre se veía bien y esa fría noche donde me ignoraba no era la excepción. Y no entendía cómo hasta ese momento en que estábamos a punto de romper nuestra relación de amistad y pasar a una más intima, me daba cuenta de lo apetecible que era ese hombre para las pupilas femeninas. Porque, yo era consciente de que muchas mujeres le deseaban, conocía a algunas de sus antiguas parejas y sabía que ellas matarían por él. Pero yo, precisamente YO, en ese momento le estaba deseando de una manera insana, impura y terriblemente salvaje. Con mayor intensidad de lo que había deseado a alguien más y aún más de lo que le había deseado a él las noches anteriores. En ese momento le estaba deseando duro, fuerte y sin una pizca de suavidad contra y dentro de mí.

Una ligera sacudida bajo nuestros pies me recordó que seguía mirándole sin discreción. El ascensor finalmente abrió sus puertas en el piso número 2, más concretamente el piso donde debíamos bajar. Escuché una rápida exhalación a mis espaldas y sentí una mano en mi espalda obligarme a avanzar fuera del pequeño –Pero aparentemente, no lo suficiente– espacio del ascensor. Sasuke me dio un ligero empujón que me obligó a salir rápido al pasillo. Sin embargo, no fue un empujón que me hiciera sentir ansiosa o que él lo estaba. No era un empujón que tuviera sus ganas contenidas ni mucho menos era algo que me hiciera excitarme por la idea de lo que nos esperaba fuera. Sólo lo había hecho para que no se volvieran a cerrar las puertas y tuviéramos que quedarnos ahí un rato más, un aburridísimo rato más. El largo pasillo frente a nosotros me hizo preguntarme: _¿Y ahora...qué?_ Es decir, ese pasillo tenía 10 habitaciones contando las nuestras, pero... ¿A cuál debía entrar? A la suya, a la mía... ¿A cuál? Y más importante, ¿realmente íbamos a entrar a tener sexo esa noche? Porque siendo sincera, su falta de palabras me hacía pensar negativamente. Había imaginado que una vez que entráramos al ascensor, lejos de todo el bullicio de nuestros amigos y demás, tendríamos una excitante sesión de jugueteos sensuales antes de llegar a la cama. Digo, ¿acaso eso era mucho pedir?

Caminé por el pasillo apretando con fuerza mi bolso. Quise preguntarle que tenía en mente, pero el ver su expresión apacible, serio, como si estuviera debatiéndose mentalmente entre el bien y el mal, me hizo desistir. Carraspeé tratando de llamar su atención en cuanto me di cuenta de que se había quedado parado en medio del pasillo. Entre mi puerta y su puerta. _¿Y bien?_

-Hmp. – Oh, finalmente algo había salido de sus labios. Hubiera deseado que dijera algo más coherente, pero era un avance. – ¿Sakura…? – Se dio la vuelta y tuve que obligarme a pestañear rápidamente antes de verle, tratando de cambiar mi mirada enfadada por una más… sutil.

-¿Si? – Sasuke no respondió. Por el contrario, volvió a mirar fijamente mi puerta cerrada.

-¿Enfadada? – Llevó una mano a mi mejilla izquierda y la acarició suavemente por un breve instante.

-Vaya, no lo sé. – Respondí ya sin disimular mi enfado. – Dímelo tú.

-Yo estoy bien. – Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Entonces sólo has decidido aplicarme la ley de hielo todo el camino… porque si?

-¿Quién ha hecho eso? – Frunció el ceño. _No te hagas el inocente conmigo, cariño. No te queda._

-¡Obviamente tú! – Alcé considerablemente mi tono de voz.

-Vamos, no te enfades. Te ves realmente linda hoy.

Suspiré.

-Agradezco el cumplido, pero no es exactamente lo que yo llamo coqueteo antes del sexo. – Sasuke no pudo contener una ligera sonrisa curvarse en sus labios. – ¡No te rías! – Le di un suave golpe en el pecho.

-No lo hago por ti. – Me sonrió de lado. – Es sólo que no sé cómo actuar en estos casos.

 _¿Estos casos?_

-¿A qué te refieres? – ¿Acaso estaba nervioso?

-Vamos a tener sexo. – Llevó una mano a su cabello y se revolvió rápidamente el flequillo. – Creo que sólo tenía miedo de echarlo a perder antes de llegar a la habitación. Después de todo, yo espero que esta vez no haya interrupciones. – _Por Dios, ojalá no._

-Casi lo hechas a perder. – Abrí mi bolso rebuscando dónde me había dejado la llave de la habitación.

-¿Aún estás segura de querer hacer esto? – Consideré asentir, pero preferí actuar.

-Entonces… – _Basta de rodeos._ – ¿En tu cama o en la mía? – Solté.

-Hmp. – Sus labios estaban curvados en una sutilmente sugerente sonrisa. _Qué magníficos labios._ Moría por probarles de nuevo. – Da igual. – Le escuché responder. – Te haré exactamente lo mismo en cualquier lado… – Sasuke me empujó con una agresividad excitante contra la puerta de mi habitación. Pegó su cuerpo al mío aprisionándome entre la pared y su duro torso. Esto estaba comenzando. Acercó su rostro al mío y pese a que esperé un feroz beso en los labios, él acercó su nariz a mi cabello y me dio un suave beso en la coronilla. – Tenemos toda la noche, Sakura. – Dijo llevando sus provocativos labios a mi oído. – Porque te juro, por en lo que tú creas, – Llevó ambas manos a mi cintura y se aferró a ellas con fuerza. – que sólo saldrás de esa habitación hasta que estemos saciados el uno del otro. – Una de sus manos comenzó a descender con tortuosa lentitud desde mi cintura hasta mi muslo. Su aliento a menta me rozó el rostro provocando que se formara un nudo en mi bajo vientre que me hizo tensar las piernas – Mientras tanto… me importa un carajo sí el hotel se quema o la tercera guerra mundial inicia… – La mano con la que me acariciaba llegó hasta el borde de mi vestido y se coló por debajo de este. Di un respingo ligeramente sorprendida. Esta vez fue directo al grano. Sus largos dedos buscaron con impaciencia mi centro jugueteando un poco conmigo aún con las bragas puestas. Mientras tanto, acercaba su rostro aún más al mío y atrapó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes. – Esta noche seremos imparables.

No estaba segura de si habían sido sus palabras, el tono ronco de su voz o la forma en la que me miró cuando lo dijo. Yo sólo estaba segura de que me había olvidado de todo a nuestro alrededor y estaba concentrada en él y en las sensaciones que provocaron en mi cuerpo sus palabras. Era vergonzoso pero necesario admitir que me habían 'derretido' sus palabras, literalmente. Literalmente, porqué sus manos jugueteando con mis muslos y mi centro también estaban causando una sensación en mi cuerpo vergonzosamente placentera. Uno de sus dedos, no estaba segura de cuál ni me importaba saber, recorrió sin premura mis pliegues aún con las bragas pero ejerciendo placer justo en el punto exacto que provocaba un temblor en mis piernas. Exhalé con fuerza llevando mis manos a sus hombros y me aferré de él mientras escondía mi avergonzado rostro en su pecho. Sasuke acarició mi espalda con la mano que tenía libre y sentí un suspiro en mi oído que me hizo estremecer y apretar mis manos en un puño.

-Entonces… ¿Entramos?

-Ahh – Traté de ocultar un ligero jadeo inhalando aire y conteniéndolo en mis pulmones. – Do… ¿Dónde? – Mordí mi labio inferior cuando sentí que se separaba un poco de mi cuerpo. Había creado una excitante presión cuando encerró mi cuerpo contra el suyo, que en cuanto se separó de mi me sentí vacía y necesitada de su calor.

-Supongo que mi habitación. – No estaba segura de si acababa de sonreír para mí o su sonrisa no había desaparecido en el tiempo en que estuvimos pegados. – Ahí tengo los condones. – Se dio la vuelta atravesando el pasillo hacia su puerta. Sólo cuando estuve parada detrás de él, me di cuenta de que me había llevado con él, tomados de la mano.

Sasuke rebuscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón, suponía yo que buscando sus llaves, y finalmente metió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sacó de ella una pequeña llave plateada y la llevó a la cerradura sin prisa alguna. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió con ímpetu. Entré a la habitación justo detrás de él. Con mi pecho subiendo y bajando ansioso, con mis manos picándome por tocarle, con mi centro ligeramente húmedo y mis piernas temblando con anticipación. Le observé mientras sacaba el contenido de sus bolsillos y dejaba todo en una pequeña mesita. Ladeó su cabeza primero hacia un lado, después hacia el otro y finalmente suspiró. Estaba listo. Y, joder, yo nunca había estado más lista. Literal. Di media vuelta buscando algún lugar donde dejar mi bolso y me encontré con mi reflejo en un espejo. Y entonces, sentí esa punzada de pudor en mi cabeza. Por un momento cruzó por mi cabeza el hecho de que estaba a pocos segundos de exponerme ante él. No es como si me avergonzara de mi cuerpo, después de todo pensaba que mi cuerpo estaba demasiado bien considerando toda la comida grasienta que le metía. Ni siquiera lo hacia por temor a no cumplir con sus expectativas, él era ya demasiado consciente de que no estaba muy dotada… como ambos quisiéramos. Era sólo que... Era pena, pudor. Y era raro porque no había experimentado esa clase de vergüenza con ninguno de mis anteriores amantes, ni siquiera con Lee al que siempre había aborrecido. Era sólo que... Se trataba de Sasuke... Mi mejor amigo, el hombre que me iba a buscar cada domingo para desayunar juntos, la única persona con la que experimentaba esos raros momentos de silencio para nada incómodos. La persona que conocía demasiado de mí... Menos mi cuerpo completamente desnudo. Esa misma persona estaba a segundos, minutos quizá de contemplarme sin nada y escucharme gemir. Giré el rostro y contemplé la hermosa cama que nos aguardaba. Era enorme, amplia, con un edredón blanco y almohadas grandes y mullidas. Me imaginé ahí, debajo del perfecto cuerpo de Sasuke, nos imaginé a ambos sudados y deseosos… Sentí una especie de pánico escénico. ¿Realmente estaba lista? Sabía que todo se definiría en ese momento. Después de todo, todo en la vida tenía un punto de partida, uno en medio de retorno y uno de llegada. Estábamos casi por rebasar el punto en el que no podríamos dar marcha atrás. Una vez que ambos diéramos ese paso, no habría más punto de retorno. Y obviamente la única salida sería el punto de llegada que culminaría con la unión de nuestros cuerpos en busca de ese placer que tanto estábamos anhelando. Con anterioridad había estado un poco nerviosa antes de tener sexo con alguien, pero nunca de esa manera. Antes jamás había tenido mucho que perder si las cosas no funcionaban. Pero, ¿y con Sasuke? ¿Y si no se excitaba en cuanto me viera por completo desnuda? ¿Y si detestaba el modo en que me movía? ¿Y sí mis gemidos eran demasiado ruidosos y eso lo enfriaba? Dios, ¿Y si se largaba y me dejaba ahí sola?

Un suave movimiento a mi lado me hizo reaccionar. Sasuke estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón desde el cual me observaba fijamente. Yo no estaba sola. Mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo se hallaba en la misma habitación. Tal vez podía contarle que estaba nerviosa y él probablemente se burlaría de mí, pero quizá lo entendería. ¿Acaso él no tenía miedo? Estaba ahí sentado en una pose tan relajada que quise leer sus pensamientos sólo para saber que pensaba de esto. ¿No le importaba que estábamos a punto de cambiar la relación perfecta que llevábamos conservando durante algunos años? En cuanto me descubrió mirándole, alzó un brazo extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

-¿Vienes? – Dios, mi grado de excitación creció al escuchar su ronca voz. Quise avanzar hacia él, pero mis pies no se movieron. ¡ _Ahora no!_

-Yo…

-¿Pasa algo? – No dije ni una palabra. No me había movido, ni siquiera respirado, pero había percibido la diferencia… y estaba segura de que Sasuke también. Esta vez nadie nos interrumpiría, a pesar de que estábamos lo 7 bajo el mismo techo… nadie nos molestaría, nadie interrumpiría y aún así… – No sé cómo explicarlo – Sasuke comenzó. – Pero, hmm, te notas…

-¿Insegura? – Dije en voz baja, pero aún así él me había escuchado.

-Hmp. – Asintió. Esperé a que dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo. – ¿Cuál es el problema? – Cuestionó. De repente… toda mi seguridad me abandonó. – ¿Tienes dudas?

-Las tengo. – Admití.

-¿Por qué? – Entrecerró los ojos.

-Lo haremos… nos veremos, y yo no sé sí... – Un ligero temblor me recorrió. – Por favor, no te enfades conmigo. – Sasuke se levantó del sillón y caminó lentamente hacía mi. Me tomó de los hombros en cuanto me tuvo de frente y suspiró.

-Yo creo que es normal tener dudas en este punto. Te dije que el sexo implicaría cosas para la cual no estábamos listos… – Me recordó. – Probablemente sea algo difícil puesto que será la primera vez que lo hagamos, – Deslizó su dedo pulgar desde mi hombro hasta el dorso de mi mano derecha. – pero sí tú quieres, podrías desnudarte tu misma. – Se encogió de hombros. – Puede que después haya otra oportunidad para que yo lo haga.

 _¿Aún no lo habíamos hecho y ya pensaba en alguna otra vez?_

-¿Hacerlo yo misma? – Dudé.

-Puedes hacerlo tan rápido o tan lento como te guste. – Continuó – En cuanto sientas dudas te detienes, respiras y me miras fijamente a los ojos. – Se acercó un poco más a mí.

-¿Mirarte?

Sasuke se aceró a mi oído derecho y susurró:

-Estoy seguro de que estaré mirándote con más deseo del que siento ahora por ti, entonces tú sabrás que también me deseas y continuaras ya sin pena alguna. – En cuanto dejó de hablar, sentí la humedad de su lengua rozando el lóbulo de mi oreja y sentí un poco de humedad igualmente en mi centro.

 _Dios, ¿Cómo le explicaba que después de eso, ya le estaba deseando sin penas ni dudas?_

No me había equivocado en nada. Mi elección cobró lógica. Se trataba de Sasuke, el tipo que conocía los peores defectos de mí y aún así me aceptaba tal cual. Le deseaba y él lo sabía.

-Ahora que si después de todo te has arrepentido… – sasuke volvió a pararse de frente a mi – créeme que no estaré furioso… Tal vez ahora sea un poco tarde para negar que tanto mi cuerpo como yo nos sentíamos preparados para todo. – Sasuke bajó la cabeza provocando que yo siguiera el rumbo de su mirada para toparme con un prominente bulto luchando por ser liberado de la tela. ¿Yo había provocado eso, después de todo? Si. Había sido yo, y la noche anterior y aquella vez en mi departamento. Yo podría hacerlo… lo deseaba. Estaba 100% segura de que deseaba a ese hombre como no podría explicarlo y él a mí, que el deseo que sentía por él era mayor a mis miedos y que seguramente valía la pena mandar al carajo a mis demonios por una noche para poder disfrutar un rato del ser puramente sexual que estaba frente a mí. A la mierda lo demás, sólo seríamos él y yo teniendo un muy buen sexo y no dejaría que mis estupideces mentales me detuvieran.

-Sasuke... – Llamé su atención, no más tonterías. Tomé su corbata entre mis dedos jalándolo hacia mí con brusquedad. Era ahora o nunca. Choqué mis labios contra los suyos agresivamente y le besé con todas las ganas que había estado conteniendo. Olvidaría por esa noche todo. Sólo era Sasuke, mi mejor amigo, regalándome un poco de placer, intercambiaríamos fluidos corporales sanamente y buscaríamos la manera de satisfacernos mutuamente a través de nuestros cuerpos teniendo sexo sin la necesidad de tener una relación de por medio más que nuestra amistad… la cual, por cierto, habíamos acordado que no se vería arruinada por nada de lo que en el sexo pasara. Sería sólo sexo, un muy buen sexo entre amigos.

Olvidados todos mis temores, me concentré en degustar sus labios mientras yo dominaba por primera vez el beso. Dejé que mis labios saborearan los suyos con una placentera lentitud. Sasuke siguió el ritmo que le impuse y me tomó de la cintura atrayéndome a él con más fuerza. Definitivamente él tenía razón. Aunque quisiéramos, no pararíamos por nada del mundo. Nos deseábamos mutuamente y así mismo nos tomaríamos sin arrepentimientos. Mis manos ahora agarraban con firmeza su rostro para que supiera que lo necesitaba en serio. Besé y mordisqueé su labio inferior sin delicadeza alguna. La suavidad de sus labios era exquisita. Un gemido bajo hizo que de repente él tuviera el control sobre mí. Mis entrañas se removían de alegría, mi pecho latía a un ritmo suave y mi respiración acompañaba a la suya. Ya había cambiado todo. Desde el momento en el que me relajé en sus brazos supe que ya habíamos rebasado el punto de retorno y no había vuelta atrás. Así que me entregué al momento, a las fuerzas que nos atraían de forma inexorable a los brazos del otro y le permití que recorriera con sus manos cada parte de mí. Le probé con la punta de mi lengua rozando sus labios para que dejara a nuestras lenguas unirse al erótico juego que habíamos empezado. Sasuke entendió la idea y profundizó más el beso de una manera deliciosa. Mientras nuestro beso subía de tono y nuestras ásperas lenguas danzaban a un ritmo frenético, una mano se deslizaba por su espalda y la otra halaba con fuerza de su cabello atrayéndolo más a mí. Las suyas, se deslizaron sin pena por mis caderas para terminar sobre mi trasero. Pero eso sólo provocó que mi pelvis chocara más contra la de él y sentí la humedad crecer entre mis pliegues. Sasuke se separó de mi tratando de recuperar oxigeno, no me había dado cuenta hasta entonces que mi respiración había bajado de intensidad y que mi pecho ardía necesitado de aire. Nos miramos por unos segundos. Ambos agitados, ambos jadeando, ambos mirándonos con el deseo de continuar sin detenernos ya. Llevé mis manos a su pecho y las fui subiendo lentamente hasta sus hombros. Decidida a no detenerme, deslicé la chaqueta fuera de sus hombros y le obligué a separar sus brazos de mí sólo por el tiempo en que tardó la chaqueta en deslizarse por sus largos brazos hasta que escuchamos como caía al suelo. Sasuke me miraba fijamente mientras aflojaba su corbata. Cuando se la quitó, la aventó en alguna parte detrás de él. Subió una mano a mi rostro y delineó mis labios con el dedo pulgar mientras mordía su labio inferior. Su mirada desbordaba deseo y sentí la necesidad de pedirle que se desvistiera rápido, que me desvistiera y me hiciera gemir sin descanso. Acerqué mis manos a él y comencé a desabrocharle la camisa bajo la atenta mirada de él, por momentos rozaba 'accidentalmente' mis uñas por cada parte que iba descubriendo de su perfecto torso. Uno, dos, tres…5 botones después le tuve ya sin nada cubriéndole el torso.

-Nada mal. – Sonreí lujuriosamente.

-Nada que no hayas visto antes. – Respondió el gesto. Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que le veía sin camisa.

-Quiero ver más. – Mordí mi labio inferior. – ¿Puedo?

-Lo harás. – Sonrió de lado.

Y aunque ya lo había hecho antes, mi cabeza se llenó con la cuestión: ¿Cómo sería sentir al tacto su duro abdomen? No tocarlo como 'accidentalmente' o un roce. Mis manos picaban por saber cómo sería tocarle en serio. Delinear con los dedos su abdomen, sentir la firmeza de sus músculos, descubrir un pedacito de gloria acompañada del placer de explorar su cuerpo con las manos. Quería tocarle, tocarle sexualmente en serio.

-Tócame, Sakura. – Susurró. Me sorprendió el hecho de que me lo dijo como sí hubiera adivinado justamente lo que pensaba. Tal vez mi sonrojo me había delatado, o la mirada lasciva con la que observaba su cuerpo. Lo que fuese que me evidenció, no estaba arrepentida.

Llevé ambas manos hacía su cuerpo. Las dejé rozar sus pectorales cubiertos con una fina capa de sudor. Las separé de su cuerpo a penas un milímetro, cuando sentí que él tomaba mis manos entre las suyas obligándome a tocarle en serio. Las pegó con brusquedad hacía sí mismo y las guió permitiéndome sentirle aún más. Mis manos descendieron lentamente por todo su abdomen, temblando sutilmente mientras le acariciaba. Doblé un poco mis dedos para que mis uñas largas delinearan también el contorno de su piel. Sasuke apartó sus manos de sobre las mías dejándome continuar sola el recorrido por sus abdominales, ese perfecto six-pack que me había enloquecido. Le recorrí maravillándome por la suavidad de su piel y la dureza de sus músculos. Descendí hasta su ombligo el cuál jugueteé con mi dedo índice. Llegué hasta el contorno de su pantalón beige y mojé mis labios sabiendo lo que quería. Con una rapidez digna de un reconocimiento, tomé la hebilla con ambas manos y desabroché su cinturón. Le miré con curiosidad… ¿debía continuar o mi desesperación le había intimidado ya? Al principio había querido que fuera lento como él había propuesto, no quería que me viera desesperada, urgida… pero sí lo estaba ya. Estaba desesperada y hambrienta de su cuerpo. Lo necesitaba en todas partes y de muchas formas humanamente imposibles.

-No te detengas ahora. – Sasuke llevó sus manos a su pantalón y él mismo se lo desabrochó pero no se lo quitó.

-No pensaba hacerlo. – Llevé una mano a mi espalda en busca del molesto cierre del vestido y con un poco de dificultad comencé a bajarlo. A penas y había llegado hasta la mitad cuando me di cuenta de que sasuke ya no estaba frente a mí, ahora él estaba a mi espalda con sus dedos sustituyendo los míos en la laboriosa tarea. Sasuke rozó mi cuello con una mano mientras apartaba mi cabello y lo hacía a un lado. Sentí su respiración errada en mi nuca, a penas rozando mis orejas. Sus manos descendían junto con el cierre y en cuanto llegó al tope, subió ambas manos a mis hombros. Deslizó con suavidad el vestido fuera de mis hombros y saqué mis brazos de él. Al instante, el vestido cayó al suelo y yo ya estaba en ropa interior con Sasuke detrás de mí. Sentí sus labios chocar contra mi cuello marcando un camino húmedo hasta mi oído derecho. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura y me atrajeron hacía él pegando mi trasero contra su miembro erecto. Traté de contener un gemido pero fue difícil. Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse por instinto contra su miembro mientras el lamía con la punta de su lengua mi oreja. Ladeé la cabeza hacia el lado contrario a él para darle más acceso a mí. Besó mis hombros y mi cuello, mientras sus dedos se colaban en la parte elástica de mis bragas. Se agarró con brusquedad a mis caderas y él mismo marcó un ritmo placentero. Una de sus manos descendió más que la otra y llegó a mi centro el cual ya estaba ansioso por recibir atenciones.

-Sasuke… – Susurré sin dejar de mover mis caderas.

-Quiero tocarte. – Susurró en mi oído. Él acarició mi centro con una mano, de arriba abajo como si estuviera intentándolo, sintiéndolo. Ejerció presión en donde debía y fue suave contra lo que pudo.

-Ahh… – Exhalé desesperada. Sentí mi centro humedecerse más y sabia que él se daría cuenta por mis bragas húmedas. El movimiento que había empezado con mis caderas sólo estaba intensificando la fricción contra su mano y se sentía jodidamente bien. Su otra mano subió lentamente por mi abdomen y se coló por debajo del sostén. Tomó uno de mis pechos entre su enorme mano y apretó un pezón entre la mitad de sus dedos índice y medio. Mis manos estaban hechas un puño, no sabía qué hacer… no sabía dónde meter las manos, dónde tocar. Él estaba detrás de mí aún besando mis hombros y yo no sabía dónde meter las manos.

-No están mal. – Le escuché susurrar roncamente.

-¿El qué? – Dije en medio de un jadeo.

-Tus pechos. – Sentí su barbilla clavarse en mi hombro derecho. Seguramente me estaba observando, tenía una buena vista de mi, después de todo él de por sí era más alto.

-No te emociones. – Respondí. – Puede que el sujetador tenga relleno.

-Hmp, déjame corroborarlo. – Sentí un dedo descender desde mi nuca siguiendo una línea recta por mi columna hasta llegar al punto en el que el sostén se debía unir. – ¿Por qué…? – Detuve el movimiento de mis caderas y él dejó de mover su mano contra mí. Traté de contener la risa, no quería matar sus ansias. – ¿Dónde carajos está el maldito…?

-Bueno… – Una pequeña risa salió de mis labios. – Ocurre que se abrocha por delante.

-Hmp. – Sasuke me tomó por los hombros y me dio la vuelta bruscamente haciendo que quedáramos frente a frente de nuevo. – Mejor aún. – Llevó sus manos con rapidez y precisión al punto medio entre mis senos y jaló el pequeño broche abriendo el sostén y dejándome expuesta a él. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras terminaba de quitarme el sostén y este caía al suelo junto al vestido. Sentí mis mejillas arder. Lo que más me acomplejaba de mi cuerpo estaba ahí frente a él siendo examinado bajo sus penetrantes ojos sin discreción alguna. Sasuke mojó sus labios y el movimiento en su garganta me hizo notar que había tragado saliva. Por un breve instante sentí mi piel erizarse por el frio que sentía al estar desnuda ante su mirada, pero fue tan breve, ya que como él me había dicho, le busqué con la mirada. Él me miraba con deseo y lujuria. Llevó ambas manos a mis pechos, una en cada uno, cubriéndolos todo. – Si, están bien. – Gruñó. – Demasiado bien. – Los apretujó entre las palmas de sus manos sintiéndolo, explorándome.

-Hmm. – Un gemido salió de mis labios. Pese a que me estaba tocando con algo de rudeza, se sentía demasiado bien.

La temperatura corporal que ambos desprendíamos en ese momento casi podía palparse en el viento. Esto se estaba poniendo en extremo caliente. Llevé mis manos a sus hombros y me sostuve para recordarme que eso era real y que no era sólo una fantasía mía o un sueño que Gilbert podría arruinar.

Sasuke se agachó un poco y me tomó por el trasero sobresaltándome para así poder alzarme. No sé cómo, pero consiguió que rodeara mis piernas en su cadera y sin separar sus manos de mi trasero. Caminó conmigo aferrada a su pecho. Por un momento pensé que me dejaría sobre la cama, hasta que se sentó en el borde conmigo sobre de él. Y sin darme tiempo a actuar, él volvió a darle atención a mis pechos. Bajó su rostro a mis pechos y un improperio fuerte salió de mis labios.

¡Ahh! – Gemí.

Sasuke tomó uno de mis pechos entre sus labios, rodeando mi ya erecto pezón izquierdo con sus labios y jugueteando con él con su lengua.

-Hmm…– ¡Oh, maldición! ese hombre podía hacerme delirar con algo tan…

Con una mano acariciaba mi espalda y con la otra tomó mi pecho derecho para no dejarle sin atenciones, lo envolvió entre sus dedos pellizcándolo y halándolo sin lastimarme. Ese hombre me estaba matando. Mordía levemente mi pezón y después lo acariciaba con su lengua, el definitivamente sabía hacer maravillas con su lengua y no sólo cuando me besaba. Sabía lo que hacía, y lo hacía muy bien. Mis manos se aferraron con fuerza a sus hombros al tiempo que él se separó un instante de mi pecho y sopló en él erizándome por lo placentero que se había sentido aquello. Instintivamente comencé a mover mis caderas tratando de buscar un poco de roce en mi centro. Lo necesitaba. Estaba deseosa de atenciones, deseosa de más, de sentir más de lo que ese hombre pudiese darme.

-Ahh. – Gemí llevando mis manos a su cabeza y enterrando mis uñas entre sus cabellos. Cambió de pecho rodeando ahora mi pezón derecho con sus labios jugueteando con él con su lengua, enrollándola y succionando con fuerza de mí. – Más – Gemí tratando de atraerlo más a mí. Me estaba volviendo adicta a su contacto. –…Más. – Su jodida lengua me estaba matando, me estaba causando sensaciones tan jodidamente placenteras. Se separó de mis pechos para soplar levemente sobre ellos dejando mis pezones más erectos de lo que ya estaban.

-¿Más? – Volvió a mordisquear levemente mi pezón derecho sacándome leves gemidos de placer. Mordía suave pero placenteramente y me estaba dejando jodidamente húmeda. Tomó ambos pechos entre sus manos y los masajeó con fuerza mientras yo mordía mis labios tratando de contener un gritito de placer. – Yo quiero pasar ya a otras cosas, Sa-ku-ra. – Se levantó sólo un poco conmigo entre sus brazos y se bajó el pantalón. Se sacó los zapatos sin soltarme y los aventó de una patada. Por un momento, creí que iba a volver a sentarse en la orilla de la cama e íbamos a seguir con la fricción de nuestros cuerpos, pero cuando sentí mi espalda impactarse contra la suave cama me di cuenta de que él en verdad quería pasar a otras cosas. Pegué mi cabeza a la almohada en cuanto lo sentí sobre mí. La visión resultó más placentera de lo que había imaginado. Podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones agitadas y hasta pude sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza, su pecho estaba perlado de sudor, los músculos de sus brazos tensos por la posición y su cabello cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro, enmarcándolo. Bajó sus labios a los míos y me besó lenta y tortuosamente rozando mis labios, jugando con mi lengua. Se separó un poco de mi para besar mis mejillas, mi cuello en donde succionó y, estaba segura, dejaría una marca.

En algún momento él bajó sus labios de mis pechos hasta mi abdomen el cual besó y lamió hasta mi ombligo. Jamás me había imaginado que los besos en esa parte también se sentían placenteros. Pero joder, vaya que lo era. Bajé la mirada sólo para verle descender cada vez más. Mientras besaba despacio la piel sobre mis bragas, llevó una mano al borde de esta prenda y comenzó a deslizarla hacia abajo. Siguió la trayectoria con sus labios y se irguió un poco para deshacerse de ella, las bajó lentamente mirándome fijamente. Mis labios estaban entreabiertos dejando escapar pequeños suspiros y mis piernas temblaban por la excitación. Mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior y dejé caer mi cabeza con fuerza al colchón cuando sentí como alzaba una de mis piernas para que mis bragas salieran por completo. Cuando terminó de sacarla por ambas pies, besó una de mis piernas mientras me quitaba los tacones que, no me había dado cuenta, pero aún llevaba puestos. Los aventó en alguna parte de la habitación y acarició levemente mis piernas y muslos internos mientras subía por mi cuerpo de nuevo, se acercó a mí tomándome por las rodillas para separar mis piernas. Gemí inevitablemente mirándole actuar. Una parte pudorosa de mi quería apartar la mirada por decencia, por pudor. Pero la parte lasciva y pervertida que sólo yo conocía, me incitó a seguir mirando. Quería mirarle, mirarle hasta el cansancio el cómo me llevaba a los rincones más bajos de la cordura. Bajó su rostro a mis piernas besándolas y lamiéndolas con la punta de su lengua dejando un rastro húmedo de él hacia mi entrepierna y entonces supe que su lengua hacía magia.

-¡Joder! – Jadeé cuando Sasuke separó aún más mis piernas para dejarme completamente expuesta para él. Bajó el rostro entre mis piernas y se lamió los labios con absoluta lentitud.

-…Húmeda. – Susurró.

Contuve la respiración unos segundos hasta que le sentí recorrer con su lengua mis pliegues. Me besaba, lamia y ambas cosas con tanta habilidad que me estaba matando. Arriba, abajo. Arriba, abajo. El movía su exquisito musculo por toda mi parte sensible. No quise pensar cuantas mujeres se había cogido para volverse tan hábil, pero ciertamente me importaba un comino sí eso le había hecho tan experto.

Y vaya que lo era.

Me acariciaba, me torturaba… me estaba volviendo loca. Mi boca no profería sonido lógico alguno. De mi garganta escapaban gemidos desesperados y jadeos, unos tras otros. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás tratando de contener aire en mis pulmones, estaba gimiendo cada vez más fuerte y sin ritmo. De la misma forma en que él me estaba lamiendo y mordiendo.

-¡Ahh! Sa… Sasuke… – Gemí por primera vez en la noche su nombre. ¡Dios no fue tan malo como pensaba! Enterré mis dedos en su cabello guiándolo más a mi centro, el muy maldito comenzó una danza más lenta pero igual de placentera. Se separó de mí y me miró directamente a los ojos, mi mirada estaba nublada por el placer y la de él no estaba mejor.

-Eres deliciosa – Susurró lamiendo sus labios. No supe en qué momento, pero mientras seguía mirándome fijamente adentró el dedo medio en mi interior. Lo metía y sacaba de una manera tan lenta, pero placentera que me hizo jadear. Su ritmo era desconcertantemente, maravilloso.

-¡Mierda! – Grité clavando mis pies en la cama. Sasuke bajó de nuevo y pasó su lengua por mi clítoris provocando que un chillido se escapara desde mi pecho. Clavé una de mis manos en la sabana revuelta debajo de mi y traté de retener aire en mis pulmones, pero era imposible, él me lo hacia imposible por el ritmo irregular que había adoptado. – ¡Ahh! Sa… Sasuke… más. – Mordió suavemente mi clítoris y después le dio una fuerte lamida que me hizo removerme sobre la sábana. – ¡Aahh! – Grité cuando sentí que algo en mi bajo vientre se acumulaba con lentitud. Estaba llegando, casi podía tocarlo con la punta de mis dedos. Y el parecía saberlo, parecía no cansarse de darme placer y su lengua parecía no cansarse de llevarme a la locura. En ese momento su lengua tomó un ritmo aún más rápido y firme. Todo lo que él tocaba en ese punto, estaba ardiendo y pidiendo por más. Comencé a mover las caderas en busca de más contacto. Quería más. – ¡Sasuke! – grité. – Ma… más. – mi voz sonaba tan distinta. Sentí como adentró otro dedo en mi interior y aumentó el ritmo, me estaba llevando a ese placentero punto de no retorno y yo tomaría el viaje sin dudarlo. Necesitaba llegar, no podía quedarme así después de esas veces que casi lo conseguía y no pude por ser interrumpida por Ino. Lo necesitaba, yo quería que el supiera que era maravilloso. Subí mis piernas a sus hombros empujándolo más contra mí. Eso fue suficiente para que yo moviera las caderas más rápido y apretara más fuerte las sábanas entre mis dedos. Los ojos cerrados con fuerza, mi cabeza estaba en blanco, y yo estaba sintiendo ese placer exquisito en todo mi cuerpo, ese placer maravilloso que se experimentaba rara vez.

Entonces me dejé llevar en el placentero y fuerte orgasmo que él había provocado en mí. Fue como una llama avanzando con rapidez por todo mi cuerpo hasta que en algún momento explotó en mi bajo vientre. Mi cuerpo se tensó recibiéndolo, mis uñas se clavaron en las sabanas y mi cabeza parecía dar vueltas rápidas, mareándome. Cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de mi cuerpo temblando ligeramente por el placer que su lengua me había dado.

Había sido estupendo, increíble, estaba resultando un buen experimento y lo mejor es que aún no acababa.

Sasuke alzó el rostro de mi entrepierna y regresó a mi altura mirándome satisfecho. Se llevó los dedos que había introducido en mi a la boca y los chupó de una forma tan erótica que provocó que un leve jadeo escapara de mis labios. Mi respiración aún se encontraba irregular, casi me impedía llevar el suficiente aire que necesitaba, así que inhalaba por la boca también. Mi pecho se alzaba violentamente a la par de mi respiración. Llevé una mano a mi rostro y sentí lo caliente que me encontraba.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó besando mi cuello. Me abalancé con desesperación sus labios besándole con furia y urgencia. – ¿Continuamos? – Asentí sonriéndole. Mordí mi labio inferior sabiendo lo que seguía. No podía imaginar cómo sería, ya nada tenía sentido. Estaba en esa habitación teniendo sexo con mi mejor amigo y lo estaba disfrutando.

Joder, si no.

Sasuke se levantó un poco de mi y estiró su mano a alguna parte junto a la cama. Escuché un ruido sordo como de un cajón cerrándose y lo próximo que vi fue como destapaba una bolsita plateada con sus dientes. Me besó de nuevo uniendo nuestras lenguas de una manera exquisita, mientras llevaba una mano a su entrepierna. Su lengua recorrió toda mi boca como lo había hecho en mi centro, como sí le estuviera haciendo el amor a mi cavidad bucal.

No habría vuelta atrás. Estábamos a punto, ya casi…

Sasuke me tomó de la cintura y me miró fijamente. Sus ojos negros nublados por el deseo y sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar pequeños jadeos. Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

 _Hazlo._ – Quise decirle.

Mordí mi labio inferior esperando el momento.

Sasuke apoyó una mano en el colchón, justo al lado de mi cabeza, y la otra mano la dejó en mi cadera. Sentí sus dedos clavarse en mi piel y cerró los ojos mientras una mueca se formaba en su rostro. Rozó con su pene mi centro. Había llegado aquel momento que nuestros cuerpos tanto habían ansiado. Sasuke dejó que la punta se pegara a mi centro pero sin entrar aún en mí. Sólo separaba mis pliegues con el largo de su miembro consiguiendo excitarme y mojarme más.

-Hmm. – Jadeé. – Mierda, hazlo ya.

-No hay prisa, Sakura. – Susurró con una sonrisa burlona.

-Por favor. – Rogué.

Dejé caer mi cabeza contra la almohada e instintivamente subí mis caderas buscando la penetración profunda que necesitaba.

-¿Por favor, qué? – Me tomó con fuerza para que cesara mis insistentes movimientos, pero él no cesó su tortura.

-¡Hazlo ya! – grité cerrando los ojos.

-Sakura… – Me llamó. Abrí los ojos y parpadeé observándole fijamente. – Mírame mientras lo hago. – Su profunda voz me hizo sentir más excitada. – Quiero que veas fijamente a la persona que te da placer. – Asentí. Sasuke acercó sus labios a mi rostro y besó suavemente mis labios antes de separarse de nuevo. – Yo no soy como tus anteriores amantes. Yo soy sasuke Uchiha, y nunca nadie te dará más placer como lo haré yo.

-¿Es una amenaza? – susurré.

-Es una afirmación. – Su sonrisa me hizo sentir en otro planeta. Era tan perfecto. No podía creer que ese maravilloso cuerpo estaba sobre mi y dándome tanto placer. –Entonces…

Subió sus manos hasta mis muslos y entró en mí.

Lo hizo tan rápido, tan duro y tan profundo que sólo pude abrir la boca en una 'O' y mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza, pero eso no me impidió sentir que estaba viendo las estrellas. Todo aquello que yo había estado esperando lo obtuve.

Ambos jadeamos audiblemente de una forma jodidamente excitante. Rogué internamente por qué no hubiese nadie cerca de la puerta, sabíamos que nuestros amigos eran vecinos de habitación y no quería que alguno de ellos reconociera nuestra voz. Pero en ese momento, eso era lo de menos. Yo ya me encontraba hundida en un delirante placer que no me permitió concentrarme en nada más. Encajé mis uñas en su espalda y las deslicé por todo el largo hasta su espalda baja.

Sasuke me llenó por completo mitigando la necesidad que mi parte íntima había sentido. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a ver en qué momento se había quitado el bóxer o cuán rápido se puso el condón. Eso no importaba ya. Él me había penetrado de una forma rápida, deliciosa, y mi cuerpo le recibió satisfecha, deseosa de más. Él me llenaba, encajaba perfectamente en mi centro y yo sentía que podría correrme sólo con la sensación tan maravillosa que tenia entre las piernas aún cuando ni siquiera nos habíamos movido. Eso era mejor de lo que había imaginado, mejor de lo que había esperado.

-¡Ahh! – Dejé escapar un jadeo de mis labios. El miembro de Sasuke era grande, estaba duro, grueso, caliente y estaba dentro, muy dentro de mí. Sentí mis paredes internas apretarle con gozo. Aún con los ojos cerrados pude escuchar un 'Hmp' proveniente de sus labios pegados en mi cuello. Los dedos de sasuke seguían clavados en mis caderas y escuché como deslizaba la otra mano por las sábanas hasta que lo sentí clavarse en mi piel. Me tomó con fuerza y arremetió en mi interior, de nuevo. Con más fuerza que la vez anterior. – ¡Sasuke! – Gemí. Abrí los ojos y le observé mirándome fijamente, sin parpadear. Su rostro era una perfecta máscara de lujuria, su mirada revelaba todo lo que yo sentía también. Placer. – Por favor – Susurré. – No te detengas.

Un gruñido salió de su pecho y dejando a un lado las pausas volvió a embestirme con fuerza una y otra vez. Mi pecho subía y bajaba tratando de llenarse de oxigeno, mis labios estaban tenuemente abiertos y mi corazón latiendo con prisa. Se sentía placentero. Cada centímetro de su miembro entrando y saliendo de mí, no estaba segura de sí alguna vez había sentido algo tan maravilloso.

-¡Ahh! – Jadeé. Dejé caer mis manos a los lados de mi cuerpo. Apreté las sabanas entre mis dedos y sentí los dedos de mis pies arquearse por el placer que mi cuerpo estaba recibiendo. – ¡Sasuke! – Regresé la mirada a él, en ningún momento había apartado los ojos de mi mientras me embestía una y otra vez a un ritmo creciente. Estaba entrando con tanta fuerza que por un instante me provocó cerrar los ojos para sentir el placer invadir mi cuerpo. Mi centro temblaba, apretaba y succionaba ansiando más de él, deseando hacer que entrara más y más dentro de mi cuerpo. – ¡Ahh! – Llevé una mano a su nuca y enredé su cabello entre mis dedos.

-Sakura… – Sasuke acercó su rostro a mío tratando de ocultar un gemido que murió en mi boca. Este beso era más demandante, más posesivo., más excitante que las veces anteriores. – Mierda… – Me aferré a su espalda y clavé mis uñas en él mientras las penetraciones aumentaban en fuerza y velocidad. Sasuke tiró su cabeza hacia atrás mientras entraba y salía, sus estocadas eran notablemente cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más profundas y certeras. Todo mi cuerpo se movía al ritmo de las embestidas. Él estaba sobre mí, mirándome con profundidad mientras me obligaba a enrollar las piernas alrededor de su cadera para entrar más profundo en mí.

-Joder… – Apreté los dientes tratando de aferrarme a esa habitación para no perderme en el placer.

-¡Mierda! – Gruñó aferrando una de sus manos en mi muslo. Me tomó con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que dejaría marcados sus dedos en mi piel y como sí eso le sirviera de impulso me penetró con más fuerza y rapidez.

Pronto llenamos toda la habitación con nuestros gemidos y jadeos mezclados. Él estaba marcando el ritmo y se lo agradecía, porque nos estaba llevando a ambos a una pequeña parte del paraíso. Sasuke se dedicó a besar todo lo que alcanzase de mi piel sin perder el ritmo y la profundidad. Me estaba volviendo loca.

-¡Ahh!... no pares. – Gemía.

-Hmp… nunca… mo… molestia.

Sólo un par de embestidas más sentí como exploté de nuevo envuelta en una oleada de placer y dejé salir más gemidos envueltos en palabras inentendibles saliendo con fuerza de mi garganta. Mis paredes le apretaron con fuerza y él mordió mi hombro mientras su respiración desenfrenada retumbaba en mi oído. Llevé mis manos a su trasero empujándole con más fuerza en mi interior para prolongar el placer.

Era malditamente delicioso.

Sasuke alzó mis piernas hasta sus hombros entrando más certeramente en mí. Sus caderas embestían con aspereza, más plenamente. Nuestros cuerpos destilando la energía que habíamos estado guardando.

-Sakura… – Gimió sin apartar su mirada de mi. Él también estaba cerca de alcanzar su propio orgasmo. Por más que trataba de acallar sus gemidos besando mi piel, su rostro crispado de placer era la prueba máxima de que no le tomaría mucho correrse. Podía sentirlo en su ritmo irregular palpitante, en su respiración alocada y el ritmo frenético de su corazón.

Acerqué mis labios a su oído y gemí lo más sensual que pude para provocarle placer. Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y estampó sus labios en los míos ocultando el gruñido de placer que le provocó el momento de su liberación.

Finalmente ambos lo habíamos conseguido. Tocar el cielo a través del cuerpo del otro.

Sasuke quebró el beso para ocultar su rostro en mi cuello mientras jadeaba con desesperación.

Mierda. Había sido bueno. Casi llegamos a experimentar el orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Un conjunto de oleada tras oleada de placer estremecedor, de contracciones frenéticas y una relajación que tensó nuestros cuerpos. Había sido por mucho la mejor sesión de sexo que había tenido. El clímax más esperado y disfrutado de mi vida. La tierra entera se había movido y el universo nos había regalado el mayor placer que habíamos sentido. Cuando todo a nuestro alrededor volvió a ser normal, abrí los ojos encontrando a sasuke aún recostado sobre mí, con la cabeza oculta en el hueco de mis hombros. Su cabello estaba húmedo, sus manos clavadas aún en mi, su respiración irregular. Hmm, aún después de haber tenido esos orgasmos, Sasuke conseguía ponerme excitada con sólo ver su cuerpo post-coito.

Sasuke salió de mi interior y se recostó a mi lado aún dando bocanadas de aire. Llevó una mano a su cabello húmedo y lo echó hacia atrás con brusquedad. Yo llevé una mano a mi pecho sintiendo mi corazón latir aún frenéticamente. Mi cuerpo se sentía cansado, cosa extraña porque realmente no había hecho gran esfuerzo, yo no. Lo cierto era que mis piernas estaban cansadas, mis brazos me pesaban y mi pecho aún ardía.

-Uff… – Sasuke a mi lado, exhaló.

-Fue bueno… – Mi voz sonó ronca.

-Hmm… – Asintió.

-No imaginaba que en verdad…

-¿Sí? – Sasuke giró el rostro para verme.

-No pensé que en verdad fueras tan bueno.

-Te advertí que podrías enviciarte. – Alardeó.

-No esperaba que en verdad fuera así.

\- Yo tampoco. – Hizo una mueca. – Eres realmente buena.

-¿En qué sentido? – Pregunté. – ¿Físicamente o en el sexo?

-Ambas. – Respondió.

-Hmm. – Desvié mi mirada hacía el techo. – Tú tendrías una medalla de oro en cuanto a proezas sexuales.

-Hmp. – Trató de contener una risa. – Entonces…

-¿Si?

-Ambos estamos de acuerdo en que fue bueno.

-Totalmente. – Asentí estremeciéndome.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?

-No estoy segura. – Le miré a los ojos. – Pero creo que me gustaría repetir la experiencia en cada oportunidad que se nos presente.

-Estoy de acuerdo. – Asintió. – ¿Entonces? – Sasuke giró el rostro para verme – Tú…

Un ruido en la puerta nos sobresaltó. Tomé una de las grandes almohadas y la aferré a mi pecho buscando cubrirme con ella.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Soné preocupada.

-No lo sé. – Respondió.

Ambos nos miramos sorprendidos en cuanto el ruido se repitió. ¿Será que nuestros gemidos habían sobrepasado la habitación y ahora estábamos en problemas? Me levanté de la cama sintiendo mis piernas débiles y corrí a la puerta pegando mi oído para escuchar algo.

-Dudo mucho que consigas escuchar algo… – La voz grave de sasuke me espantó. Él estaba de pie, detrás de mí y con una mano en el pomo de la puerta. – Sólo hay una forma de averiguar qué pasó… – Sasuke abrió la puerta y nos asomamos un poco. Naruto y Hinata estaban del otro lado del pasillo besándose desenfrenadamente.

Oh…

Ellos…

Naruto estampó el cuerpo de Hinata contra la puerta de mi habitación mientras sus manos tocaban cada parte del cuerpo de Hina.

-Hmp. – Escuché a sasuke cerca de mi oído y entonces recordé que estábamos los 2 desnudos, y él detrás…

-Deberíamos cerrar la puerta... – Susurré justo cuando Naruto estrujó uno de los prominentes pechos de Hinata. Empujé la puerta tratando de que no hiciera tanto ruido y me di la vuelta encontrándome con Sasuke sonrojado.

Parado frente a mí, desnudo. El ya se había quitado el condón y aparentemente, al igual que yo, se había dado cuenta de la posición en la que estuvimos segundos atrás.

-¿Cansada? – Preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-N… no.

-Hmp.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y con un rápido movimiento me sostuvo del trasero para que enrollara mis piernas en su cintura. Estampó mi cuerpo contra una pared sin delicadeza alguna y se dedicó a besar mi cuello con vehemencia.

-¿Estás de acuerdo en que podemos continuar? – Caminó conmigo hasta la cómoda de madera que estaba junto a su cama. Abrió un cajón y sacó de ella un preservativo.

-Por favor, si…

-Después de todo nuestro experimento dio resultado. – Me pegó de nuevo contra una pared y me soltó unos segundos mientras se ponía el condón. Yo me agarré de sus hombros mientras mordía mi labio, ansiosa. – Para serte sincero… – Volvió a tomarme de la cintura. – Me contuve mucho hace unos momentos.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Era la primera vez y necesitaba saber que tan fuerte o rápido te gusta. – Acarició mi trasero con la mano izquierda. – Ahora que sé cómo te gusta… estoy seguro de que podré hacerlo mejor.

-Oh. – ¿Sería cierto? Sasuke en verdad, ¿se había contenido? Porque si resultaba cierto, no imaginaba como podría hacerme sentir más placer de lo que había sentido antes. Entonces, ¿Cómo sería el sexo rudo con él?

Mi centro comenzó a sentirse húmedo a la expectativa de sus palabras. Sentía ya en mí la necesidad de ser invadida de nuevo por su duro miembro. Moví mis caderas contra su pubis y mordí suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Adelante. – Susurré. Sasuke sonrió de lado y me tomó del trasero para poder entrar con fuerza en mí. – ¡Ahh! – Un gemido fuerte salió de mí. Su estocada había sido dura, precisa y placentera. Me aferré a su espalda incitándole a continuar.

-Eres perfecta. – Besó mi frente y entonces las embestidas duras empezaron.

Sasuke se agarró de mis piernas para poder entrar y salir de mí con más rudeza. Sus movimientos eran certeros, fuertes y placenteros. Mi centro palpitaba sensible por los movimientos.

-¡Más! – Grité hasta el punto de ruborizarme – ¡Ahhh! ¡Sa… Sasuke!

Sasuke bajó una mano a la unión de nuestros cuerpos y acarició mi clítoris con el dedo pulgar con movimientos circulares.

Mi cuerpo ya estaba sensible por el encuentro anterior y aún así sentía mi centro arder y buscar más de él.

-…Más… Sasuke… Sasuke. – Gemía sin cordura en su oído y él respondía moviéndose aún más en mi interior. – ¡Ahhh!

Sasuke llevó sus labios a mi pecho y lamió indecentemente mis pezones sin apartar la mirada de mí. Aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas de una forma brutal. Definitivamente el tipo si se había estado conteniendo, contrabajo le estaba entrando oxigeno a mis pulmones porque él no le daba tregua a mi cuerpo cuando ya volvía a embestirme. Con una mano me torturaba y con la otra mano masajeaba mi trasero. Era bueno, mierda, muy bueno.

-¡Ahh! – Con unas embestidas más, mis paredes comenzaron a cerrarse apretando el miembro de Sasuke mientras me aferraba a su espalda ancha.

Sasuke nos separó de la pared y se sentó en el borde de la cama deteniendo por unos segundos sus movimientos.

-Móntame. – Susurró en mi oído.

¡Mierda! Mi pecho palpitó de excitación.

 _Oh querido, será un placer._

Asentí ligeramente sonrojada mientras me aferraba a sus hombros y le besé con toda la pasión que pude. Sasuke clavó sus uñas en mi trasero y mordió mi labio inferior. Me levanté un poco impulsada por sus manos y descendí lentamente sobre su potente erección.

Ambos gemimos al mismo tiempo. Sasuke dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y eso me dio acceso a besar su cuello mientras volvía a moverme sobre él. Besé y mordisqueé cerca de su clavícula mientras él me tomaba por el trasero para que aumentara mis movimientos. Así que apoyada en él, comencé a pegar pequeños brincos sobre su erección. Mis senos saltaban al ritmo de mis movimientos y mis manos marcaban su espalda. Estábamos tan cerca del paraíso y cada vez que sentía que llegaba más profundo. Mi cuerpo subía y bajaba y volvía a subir buscando su propio placer, pero sabiendo que sasuke estaba extasiado.

-Hmm. – Un ronco gemido salió de sus labios y se aferró con fuerza a mi cintura marcando un ritmo más rápido y placentero.

Llevé mis manos a mis pechos, sin perder el ritmo de los movimientos, y los apretujé con fuerza.

-Ahh. – Jadeé.

Sasuke apartó mis manos y las reemplazó con las suyas cubriéndolos por completo.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, el aire me faltaba y mis movimientos no cesaban. Apoyada en él, cambié el rumbo de mis caderas y comencé a moverme en círculos sobre él.

-…Sa…kura. – Gimió.

-¡Sasuke…! – Escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su hombro y le mordí suavemente cuando sentí el nudo que se había formado en mi centro liberándose. Esta vez, ambos lo habíamos logrado al mismo tiempo.

-¡Sa… Sakura! – jadeó apretándome más contra él y tensando su cuerpo. Sasuke bajó su cabeza enterrándola en mis pechos.

Luego de un par de minutos en los que trató de regular su respiración, salió de mí y me abrazó provocando que ambos cayéramos sobre el colchón.

-Eres perfecta – Susurró sin voltear a verme.

-Sí te habías contenido. – Susurré evitando mirarle también.

-Hmp. – Respondió. – Te lo dije.

…

..

.

Me encontraba acostada boca abajo en la enorme cama. Sola. Debajo de mi pecho y rostro había puesto un par de enormes almohadas para sentirme más cómoda. Estaba ligeramente exhausta. Mis parpados se cerraban por el cansancio y mi cabeza daba vueltas sin control. Cerré los ojos apenas unos segundos para relajarme un poco. Mi cuerpo estaba sudado, un poco pegajoso y gracias a que nada me cubría pude sentir la brisa del mar entrar por la ventana abierta. En verdad necesitaba algo de aire, quizá una ducha. Deslicé las yemas de mis dedos por las sabanas arrugadas, se encontraban ligeramente húmedas y aún algo tibias. Realmente habíamos quedado exhaustos. Mordí levemente mi labio inferior cuando recordé la última sesión que habíamos tenido apenas unos 30 minutos atrás. Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció con sólo recordar el cómo me había tomado por la cintura para embestirme con una fuerza brutal, como dejó sus dedos marcados en mis muslos y la forma vergonzosamente placentera en que me había hecho gritar de placer. Aún podía escuchar en mi cabeza nuestros gemidos mezclados en una dulce y placentera melodía. Con cada embestida, mi cuerpo había reclamado más de él y con cada jadeo de Sasuke yo me sentía lista para darle más de mí.

Suspiré.

En ese momento, todos mis temores y dudas acerca de que algo de esto fallaría se me hicieron patéticos. Todas mis dudas, todos mis enojos por las interrupciones, todo… todo lo había mandado al carajo. Sasuke me había regalado, por mucho, una de las mejores sesiones de mi vida sexual. Había estado increíble, maravilloso, digno de reclamar una repetición y después otra, y otra…

En cuanto escuché un ruido leve cerca de la ventana y dejé de sentir la brisa rozar mis muslos y espalda, abrí los ojos lentamente encontrándome con Sasuke dándome la espalda. Se encontraba cerrando las cortinas del ventanal. Estaba desnudo, regalándome una perfecta visión de su trasero. Había tenido ya la oportunidad de tocarlo con mis dedos, de empujarlo con mis uñas hacía lo más profundo de mi y podía asegurar de que al tacto era mejor que a la vista. Aunque, no podía negar lo placentero que era verle. Su espalda ancha llena de pequeños arañones míos, sus largos y formados brazos que me habían estrujado, sus manos suaves pero poco amables que me habían estrujado sin decencia y finalmente sus largos dedos que me habían provocado tanto placer que era indescriptible y que ahora también llevaba como recuerdo tatuados como pequeños moretones en los muslos y caderas. Me había tomado duro y sin delicadeza, justo como prometió.

Un gemido saliendo de mis labios me hizo darme cuenta de que me había perdido por unos momentos del mundo para dejarme llevar por mi mente fantasiosa. Enterré mi rostro en una de las almohadas sintiéndome torpe por el poco control que estaba teniendo, pero me resultaba imposible. Ahora que había probado el dulce néctar de la tentación, sentía que necesitaba probar de ella cada que se me diera la oportunidad. ¡Y qué demonios! Aún no veía el sol asomándose por la ventaba, lo cual significaba que estábamos aún a tiempo de hacerlo una o dos veces más. Ciertamente me sentía un poco agotada, lo normal, pero aún no me sentía con ganas de seguir probando hasta dónde podríamos llegar antes de entender la locura que estábamos cometiendo. Estaba exhausta, más no satisfecha. A pesar de que lo habíamos hecho 2 veces, aun que él ya me había llevado a tener 4 jodidos y muy, muy, muy, demasiados muy, placenteros orgasmos. ¡CUATRO! Mis mejillas se colorearon con sólo recordar que seguía ahí. Yo estaba lista, y estaba segura de que él también. Lo sabía por qué me atreví a abrir los ojos sólo un poco, ocultando mi mirada con mi cabello ahora atado en una cola alta, y le observé. Él ya no estaba cerrando una ventada, ya no estaba de pie dándome la espalda, ya no. Él estaba sentado en un enorme sillón de cuero rojo, observándome lascivamente. Sabía que él ya estaba enterado de mi nada discreta mirada. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos.

Negros vs jades.

Se encontraba sentado en una cómoda posición, con ambos brazos descansando en los reposabrazos, con una semi despierta erección que estaba ahí, esperando por mí. ¡No podía hacerle esperar, no quería hacerle esperar! No por él, si no por mí. Por mi cuerpo que ya se encontraba listo para seguir. Por mi centro que estaba ya listo y necesitado de las atenciones que él le daba. Porque sabía que, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, nunca podría darle algo tan bueno como el enorme miembro de Uchiha. Sonreí mientras estiraba mis piernas un poco, rodé en la cama quedando boca arriba y de un rápido brinquito me levanté de la cama sintiendo mis piernas flaquear en cuanto mis pies tocaron el piso. Oh-oh. Mis piernas estaban cansadas y sin fuerza. Escuché a sasuke reír un poco y me encogí de hombros devolviéndole el gesto con una sutil sonrisa. Di un par de pasos largos y antes de llegar a él tropecé torpemente –Cómo no– cayendo al suelo justo delante de él. Sasuke hizo ademán de querer levantarse y le hice una seña con mi mano derecha para que se detuviera. La interrupción no me había molestado en lo absoluto, por el contrario sabía que debía tomar esa oportunidad como algo más que beneficioso para los 2. Decidida, me puse a gatas y llegué hasta él gateando. Sasuke sonrió de lado siguiendo fijamente cada uno de mis movimientos. Mis mejillas estaban rojas y ardían por el calor que en ese momento desprendía mi cuerpo, mis rodillas se sentían algo incomodaos, la alfombra no había resultado tan suave como había pensado. Lo cierto era que en cuanto llegué frente a él, me senté justo frente a sus pies.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Agachó un poco su cuerpo quedando a mi altura pero sin levantarse del sillón.

-Acompañándote. – Llevé una de mis manos a su rodilla derecha.

-Hmp.

-¿"Hmp" qué? – Imité su estúpido monosílabo.

-¿Estás tratando de provocarme? – Regresó a su posición inicial relajando su cuerpo en el sillón.

-No lo sé. – Dicho esto, mi mano subió por su muslo interior buscando estimularle. – ¿Lo estoy consiguiendo? – Susurré.

-Tal vez… – Suspiró al sentir como rozaba con una de mis uñas el largo de su miembro.

-Aún no amanece. – No podía apartar la mirada de él. – Aún podemos seguir…– Mojé mis labios esperando una respuesta.

-Hmp. – Respondió dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás cuando apreté sin reparo la punta de su miembro.

La noche era joven, y nosotros también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por favor, no odien a esta persona por haberles dejado picados muchas veces JAJA Tenían que sentir la frustración de Sakura. Pero, no más Sakura frustrada \O/ espero que al igual que con ella, la espera haya valido la pena para ustedes.

Por favor (uniendo mis manos en un ruego) coméntenme que les pareció este capítulo. Sí lo odiaron, si lo amaron, si lo amodiaron.

Espero haber llenado sus expectativas acerca de su primera vez… pero recuerden. ¡Fue sólo la primera vez! ¿O tercera? :B jajajaja el caso es, que aún tienen chance de echarlo a perder MUAJAJA

Tuve que hacerlo un poco rápido ya que aprobé mi curso satisfactoriamente O/ (aplausos) y me voy de vagaciones. Así que quise subir el capitulo antes de irme para que no me odiaran más por mis retrasos. Así que al igual que Saku, era ahora o nunca (okno, ahora o hasta dentro de 1 semana) aprovecho esto para decir que tal vez me demore un poco con el siguiente capítulo por dichas razones, pero procuraré escribir cada que tenga oportunidad.

Reviewseenme y como siempre espero sus consejos y críticas constructivas acerca del lemmon.

Me encantan sus teorías y predicciones para esta historia, Gracias (:

Diviértanse mucho si están de vacaciones.

Besos :*

Angelli H.~


	8. De las reglas del juego

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

█ █ █ █ █ Derechos reservados █ █ █ █

Angiie

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **De las reglas del juego.**

" _Cerré mi boca, y te hablé de mil maneras silenciosas…"_

Ring, ring.

Un molesto ruido cerca de mi me forzó a regresar de la satisfactoria inconsciencia en que el sueño me había enterrado. No sabía qué hora era, no me importaba realmente, porque yo sólo quería seguir durmiendo largo y tendido y que nadie más interrumpiera mi sueño, al menos por un buen rato; ¿acaso era mucho pedir? Apreté los ojos en señal de que mi cuerpo rechazaba por completo el despertar. Me sentía ligeramente agotada y creía que dormir un poco más me vendría de maravilla. Fruncí el ceño al notar que el molesto sonido era tan ruidoso que en verdad impacientaba de sobremanera y sobre todo me irritó un poco el hecho de que mi sueño se haya visto interrumpido de esa forma, aparentemente las cosas no se me pondrían tan fáciles como yo deseaba. Era obvio que a menos de que me levantara a darle solución al problema, mi sueño sería aplazado por más tiempo. ¡Joder! Yo no quería mover ni un maldito musculo en ese momento. Rodé en la cama dándome la vuelta para quedar boca abajo, cubrí mis oídos poniéndome una enorme almohada sobre la cabeza para ignorar el molesto ruido ya que estaba convencida de que ignorarle seria una muy buena solución, pero obviamente no fue así. El ruido no cesó y yo seguía escuchándolo, ahora un poco más leve, pero seguía ahí tratando de arruinarme la mañana. Tener que moverme para levantarme a descubrir el origen del ruido, remediarlo y volver a la cama me daba pereza. ¡Ya había hecho demasiado con formular la idea de lo cansado que sería hacer todo eso! ¿Para qué malgastar energía que podría necesitar más tarde? No, definitivamente no. La idea de tener que mover un musculo más para levantarme de la cama no me agradaba en lo más mínimo. Apreté más la almohada contra mis oídos pensando que en algún momento dejaría de escuchar el ruido y podría volver a dormir.

Y así fue.

Afortunadamente sólo tomó un par de segundos más para que el ruido dejara de molestar. Sonreí victoriosa con el rostro aún escondido en el colchón y me relajé de nuevo decidida a recuperar el sueño. Después de todo, la suerte si estaba de mi lado esa mañana.

Estiré mis brazos y bostecé un par de veces antes de intentar volver a acomodarme para dormir un rato más. Mis parpados comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente y mi cuerpo estaba ya muy relajado, ya estaba a punto de caer profundamente en el sueño… casi podía tocar la inconsciencia con la punta de mis dedos, cuando…

Ring, ring.

El molesto ruido de donde quiera que viniera estaba molestando de nuevo.

-Mierda… – Susurré suspirando. Apreté los dientes realmente enfadada y me quejé. – Maldita sea… – Apoyé mis manos en el colchón y estaba a punto de levantarme a estrellar con furia el aparatejo que me estaba haciendo la vida imposible, cuando sentí un movimiento a mi lado que me impidió moverme. Abrí los ojos de golpe y sentí mi cuerpo ponerse rígido cuando recordé que el movimiento era el de una persona a mi lado. Ese alguien estaba removiéndose y provocaba un leve movimiento en el colchón y en la sabana que apenas me cubría de la cintura para abajo. Giré rápidamente la cabeza encontrándome con la espalda de Sasuke Uchiha. Él estaba sentado en la cama, con los pies en el suelo y ladeando su cabeza de un lado al otro. Traté de no moverme, ni siquiera respirar. No quería interrumpirle en su rutina mañanera, mucho menos cuando yo estaba concentrada en observar con descaro la piel que se me mostraba: Su espalda estaba perlada por sudor y tenía pequeñas marcas en algunos puntos, marcas que obviamente fueron provocadas por mis uñas. Sus músculos se tensaban con cada movimiento que él hacia y sus hombros anchos se movían junto con su respiración. Deseé tocarle y abrazarle, quizá besarle la espalda y provocarle. Después de todo, despertar con un cuerpo así al lado tuyo, quitaba todo el cansancio físico que pudieras tener. Esta era la clase de cosas por las que ahorrar energía física era una buena idea. _¡Damn it!_ Me apoyé de nuevo en mis manos tratando de levantarme. _Al mal tiempo, buen sexo._ Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera decidirme a actuar, él se quitó las sabanas de encima y se levantó de la cama tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a prepararme mentalmente para volver a ver ese exquisito trasero.

 _¡Oh-por-Dios!_

Me apoyé con mis codos y antebrazos para elevar mi torso y poder contemplarle mejor mientras él caminaba por la habitación ignorante de que estaba siendo descaradamente observado y de que yo babeaba por su cuerpo. Era definitivamente un digno manjar de los dioses.

No supe en qué momento el ruido que seguía resonando por toda la habitación y el dormir de nuevo habían pasado a segundo término. En ese momento yo ya estaba fantaseando con volver a tocarle el firme trasero y volver a enredar mis piernas en su cintura. Porque el sueño ya no era lo único que quería que 'se viniera' en mi. _Debía ser pecado tenerle tantas ganas._ ¿Acaso no era muy temprano para fantasear así? Seguro y era un delito sentirme tan excitada un lunes por la mañana. Pero estaba bien, ¿no? Después de todo, ya habíamos experimentado el placer con nuestros cuerpos y desearle así era normal, ahora éramos amantes. Además ese perfecto cuerpo que aquel hombre poseía podía volver loca a cualquier mujer con tan solo verlo, no era culpa mía ser tan débil ante él. Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de contener una risita. Sasuke caminaba por la habitación recogiendo cosas del suelo, hasta que vi entre sus manos el bóxer que la noche anterior había llevado puesto. Ohh, ¿ya tan rápido iba a privarme de tal vista? Él caminó hasta algún punto en que dejó de ser visible para mí por la posición en que estaba acostada. _¡Rayos!_ Se me hizo muy injusto dejar de verle tan de pronto. Él se paseaba desnudo por la habitación con la intención de ser admirado, ¿no? Entonces era mi deber seguir mirándole sin remordimientos. Y entonces una duda cruzó por mi mente: _¿Yo debería levantarme de la cama también para acompañarle ó esperar a que él volviera?_ Difíciles decisiones que una chica debe tomar un lunes por la mañana después de haber tenido sexo con su mejor amigo la noche anterior. Por que donde hubo buen sexo, antojos quedan.

Ohh, Sasuke.

-¿Terminaste ya de fantasear conmigo? – Su ronca voz me sobresaltó. _Mierda._ No le miré, pero si me sentí tan apenada que tuve que enterrar mi rostro en el colchón, de nuevo, y apreté los ojos llevando mis manos a los lados de mi cabeza apretando las sábanas también. Definitivamente yo no era tan sutil ni discreta como creía. Él me había descubierto cuando le miraba con descaro, tal vez el problema era mi falta de sutileza ó el tipo sí que me conocía bien.

-Yo no… – Quise defenderme pero no sabía que decir, después de todo me había descubierto.

-Hmp. – Escuché los pasos de él cada vez más cerca de mí y entonces el 'molesto ruido' dejó de sonar. Ni siquiera había notado que esta vez no se había detenido. _El efecto de la satisfacción post coito._ – ¿Si? – Le escuché decir. Ladeé el rostro descubriendo que el ruido sólo se trataba del teléfono que estaba en la cómoda a mi lado. Eso explicaba muchas cosas. – Hmp, ¿Quién? – Bajé la mirada por todo su cuerpo. Hmm ya tenía puesto el bóxer, pero bueno… era sólo el bóxer. Nada que no pudiera quitar rápidamente, si quisiera… considerando que ya me sentía demasiado despierta para ello. – Ah, entiendo. – Suspiró. – Gracias. – Colgó el teléfono y contempló algún punto en la cómoda, completamente serio e inmóvil.

Exhalé ruidosamente por la boca antes de rodar en la cama para quedar de nuevo boca arriba, esta vez ocupando el espacio que Sasuke había dejado vacio. Me cubrí por completo con la sábana demasiado consciente de que él estaba cerca y podría mirarme. Me senté en la cama y entonces noté su mirada fija en mí. Parecía que estaba mirando mi cuerpo a través de la sábana, me miraba de la forma en que yo le había visto segundos antes.

Sonreí preguntándome: ¿Y ahora qué?

Se suponía que ya habíamos superado las malditas interrupciones, ya habíamos tenido SEXO 3 veces en una noche y ahora estábamos ahí en la misma habitación mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro y yo no sabía qué rayos hacer. Porque, ¡mierda! Cuando yo tenía sexo con otros hombres me sentía feliz cuando se marchaban después de terminar o al día siguiente a penas se levantaran. Pero ahora la situación era distinta, porque: 1) Sasuke y yo solo habíamos fijado tener sexo y seguir nuestras vidas y amistad normal. 2) Yo estaba en la habitación de él. Por lógica tendría que irme yo. 3) ¿Tendría que irme justo ahora o podría pedirle otra ronda? Sí bien el ambiente estaba un poco tenso, mi cuerpo sí tenía una propuesta interesante para hacerle.

-Buenos días. – Sasuke rompió el silencio deslumbrándome con su primera sonrisa mañanera.

-Buenos días. – Respondí suspirando.

 _MUY, MUY buenos días._ – Debí responder.

-¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó levantando un par de almohadas del suelo, las acomodó en la cama antes de sentarse en ella y descansar su espalda en las mullidas almohadas.

-Muero de hambre. – Respondí asintiendo. Oh, sí. Estaba _hambrienta._ En cualquier sentido que quiera ser interpretado. Yo en verdad sentía que la noche anterior me había dejado sin energías, pero pensaba que no me vendría nada mal un pequeño esfuerzo por levantarme y arrojarme sobre él. La posición en que él estaba sentado me dejaba total libertad de actuar. Estaría lista para seguir, claro, sólo sí él estaba dispuesto a otra ronda.

Mordí mi labio inferior mirándole fijamente y tratando de buscar una respuesta de su parte, pero le encontré concentrado revisando su celular.

-¿Pasa algo? – Quise saber haciendo un sutil gesto hacia su celular.

-No. – Negó.

-Oh. – Aparté la mirada de él.

-La llamada era del lobby. – Me informó segundos después.

-… – Le miré confundida. – ¿Porqué…?

-Ino pidió el servicio de despertador para cada habitación. – Respondió interrumpiéndome pero respondiendo la pregunta que quería hacerle. – Son las 8am y el teléfono no dejará de sonar en las habitaciones hasta que respondamos.

 _¡Oh, vamos!_ ¿Es que Ino no entendía el concepto de VA-CA-CIO-NES?

-¿En serio? – Bufé. – ¿Acaso no sabe que Naruto y Hinata estarán despertando de su noche de bodas y de que sí la última vez que vi a Shikamaru ya estaba ebrio, quiere decir que ahora mismo debe estar durmiendo y con resaca? –Sasuke se encogió de hombros sonriendo. Seguramente él pensó algo parecido.

-Naruto y Hinata de luna de miel, Shikamaru ebrio, tu y yo tuvimos sexo… muchas cosas fuera de lo normal bajo un mismo techo. – No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco por sus palabras.

-Ni lo menciones. – Suspiré apartando el rostro de su visión. – Aún recuerdo a Hinata y Naruto en el pasillo… fue raro. – Traté de restarle importancia a nuestro asunto.

-Para nada, ya sabes lo que dicen de 'las más calladas'… además, tu y yo hicimos algo parecido dentro del elevador hace 2 noches y no nos importó sí alguien nos veía.

-Supongo… – Mordí mi labio inferior sabiendo que lo mejor probablemente sería ir a mi habitación, la tentación carnal era demasiado grande en esa cama.

Busqué desde la cama mi ropa encontrándola en el suelo, en aquel punto frente a la cama donde sasuke me había desnudado la noche anterior. Y ahora debía ponerme yo sola esa ropa para ir a mi habitación. Después de todo, gracias a los 'despertadores' no habíamos tenido un despertar muy cómodo que se diga, además… tal vez no estábamos listos para hacerlo de nuevo, no sin antes hablar de ello. Observé mi ropa de nuevo. Estaba a unos 3 metros de distancia cuando mucho y yo sólo pensaba: Bien, no tendremos sexo pero, ¿Debería cubrirme con la sábana e ir por mi ropa ó simplemente levantarme a buscarla sin nada que me cubriera? Después de todo nos habíamos 'conocido' bien Sasuke y yo la noche anterior, aunque debía reconocer que si era un poco pudorosa y… ¿No se suponía que seguiríamos siendo amigos? Los amigos no se tienen por qué ver de más después del sexo porque siguen siendo amigos y si yo me paseara desnuda frente a él sería muy indecoroso y… ¡Un momento! Él se acababa de pasear por la habitación mostrándome el trasero obviamente para provocarme, tal vez yo también podría hacerlo… ¡NO! No podía hacer eso, no podía insinuármele así de repente porque él pensaría que me aprovecho de la situación a mi antojo… Pero yo SÍ quería aprovecharme de él otra vez… ¡Pero no! Debía aguardar a la próxima vez que tuviéramos sexo, eso crearía una especie de expectación que… ¡Al carajo! Ya tenía guardada en mi memoria cada fragmento de su anatomía con énfasis en algunas partes y él también me había visto de más… Aunque anoche estaba excitado y posiblemente vio cosas mejor de lo que en realidad son por la sangre abandonando su cerebro y corriendo hacia su erección. Sí me ahora con 0 gramos de excitación, podría notar más a fondo mis defectos y no volvería a cogerme… Bueno, sí queríamos seguir con esta clase de tratos el pudor estaba de más en nuestra relación. Sólo sexo, pero… Pero… ¡MIERRRRRRRRDA! ¿Desde cuándo se me daban estos debates internos tan dramáticos y bipolares? Sólo debía levantarme de esa cama y ya. Bien. _Aquí vamos._ Suspiré y me levanté de la cama con torpe elegancia de recién despertada y sostuve la sábana contra mi pecho pero dejando mi espalda y trasero al aire libre. Sacudí un poco mi cabello ahora enredado y caminé la distancia hasta mi ropa. Podía sentir la fija y atenta mirada de Sasuke en mi espalda así que dejé salir a mi lado lascivo y altamente sexual que yo amaba tanto y pensando en él dejé caer la sábana a mis pies. Aún dándole la espalda, carraspeé un poco antes de agacharme a recoger mi ropa dándole una vista de mi trasero. ¡Dios! No podría encararle por un rato al menos hasta que mis mejillas dejaran de arder como lo hacían en ese momento. Tomé mis bragas primero y me incliné un poco para pasarlas debajo de mis pies. Las subí lentamente por mis piernas, sabiendo que alguien disfrutaba más que yo por la inusual lentitud al vestirme, rozaba mi piel con los dedos mientras acomodaba las bragas en mis muslos y finalmente llevé mis manos a mi cintura terminando de acomodarme la prenda. Me incliné de nuevo tomando mi sostén y tuve la intención de quedar de frente a él pero decidí hacerle sufrir un poquito, así que sólo me paré casi hacia un lado y pasé los tirantes del sostén por mis brazos hasta los hombros. Tomé ambos lados que se unían y acomodé mis pechos antes de escuchar el 'click' que me aseguraba que estaban ahora 'bien resguardados'. Todo esto fingiendo desinterés, como si estuviera sola y nadie me estuviera mirando. Llevé ambas manos a mis pechos y los apreté con sutileza fingiendo que sólo estaba asegurando que todo estuviera bien acomodado. Un inesperado gemido salió de mis labios entreabiertos y sentí mis mejillas arder un poco más. Eso no lo había planeado, pero me había gustado. Aparentemente mi cuerpo seguía sensible por la noche anterior. Me encogí de hombros y finalmente tomé el vestido coral y suspiré sabiendo que tras ponerme esto debía salir de la habitación sin un poco de sexo mañanero, pero con la provocación previa que me aseguraba otro buen sexo por la noche.

-No tienes porque ponértelo si no quieres. – Sentí el cálido aliento de Sasuke rozarme el lóbulo de la oreja. ¿En qué momento se había levantado de la cama y llegado hasta mí? Su sigiles, como la de un ninja, me sorprendió. Estaba parado justo detrás de mí con su torso rozando mi espalda. Mis piernas temblaron un poco al recodar la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío y mi corazón comenzó a bombear desesperado. No pude evitar recordar que la última vez que lo tuve pegado a mí espalda me había levantado del suelo para tener sexo, de nuevo. Mi cuerpo tembló ligeramente.

-¿Ah, no? – susurré nerviosa.

-No. – Posó sus manos frías en mis hombros y sentí como con sus dedos apartaba un poco de cabello para tener acceso a mi oreja en la cual depositó suaves besos.

-¿Por qué no? – Tragué saliva. Después de todo si tendría algo.

-Tu habitación está cruzando el pasillo. – Le escuché sonreír antes de morder mi oreja derecha con suavidad. – No necesitas más que asegurarte de que no haya nadie fuera y cruzar corriendo.

-Si quisiera exponerme, habría hecho eso antes de ponerme las bragas. ¿No crees? – Respondí.

-Sí hubieras hecho eso yo no habría disfrutado viendo cómo te vestías lentamente para provocarme. – Susurró provocando una cálida sensación en mi bajo vientre.

-No sé de que hablas. – Me hice la inocente. No me quedaba ese papel, pero eso él y yo lo sabíamos bien.

Sasuke me obligó a darme la vuelta quedando de frente a él.

-Hmp. ¿Ya te vas? – En verdad no estaba segura de la respuesta.

-El teléfono no dejará de sonar hasta que respondamos. – Le recordé apoyando una mano en su torso y trazando círculos invisibles en él con mi dedo índice. – Sí yo no estoy en mi habitación para responder seguirá sonando y quizá alguien le informé a Ino pensando que estoy muerta o inconsciente, ella tan chismosa como es entrará forzosamente y encontrará mi habitación vacía y yo no sabré que responderle a ella y demás cuando pregunten dónde pasé la noche. – Lo dije tan rápido que terminado de decir todo esto, inhalé por la boca el aire perdido y resoplé. Sasuke me observaba cómo si yo hubiera enloquecido.

-¿Realmente te afecta pasar todo el día con niños, cierto? Tu imaginación es tan… infantil, cuando te lo propones.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Gajes del oficio. – Respondí separándome un poco de él. – Además si Ino pidió el despertador para todos, los chicos no tardaran en salir al pasillo y temo que alguien me vea y empiecen a cuestionar y eso arruinaría el perfecto fin de semana. Así que… creo que es hora de irme. – Dicho esto tomé el vestido por los bordes y dejé que cayera sobre mi cabeza y brazos. Lo acomodé lo mejor que pude sin subirme el cierre ya que no podría hacerlo sola y no quería que sasuke me rozara con sus finos dedos como la noche anterior mientras lo bajaba, sabía que sí lo hacia no saldría de esa habitación. Llevé ambas manos a mi cabeza y sacudí mi cabello tratando de acomodarlo un poco. Tomé mi bolso que había dejado en un mueble de la habitación frente a un espejo y me encontré con mi reflejo. Cielos, no tenía un aspecto realmente bueno. Ni pizca del maquillaje que Ino había puesto en mi rostro, mis labios hinchados, mi cabello sin un solo rulo y completamente despeinado y enredado. Pasé una mano por el largo de mi cabello enredando mis dedos en él comprobando que enserio estaba hecho un desastre desde la raíz hasta las puntas que llegaban casi hasta mi cintura. Por otra parte me sentía demasiado bien como para preocuparme por ello. Regresé frente a Sasuke y le miré tratando de irradiar seguridad. – Bueno, supongo que ya me voy. – Anuncié mirándole fijamente.

¡Rayos, ¿qué estaba haciendo?! Se suponía que lo bueno de nuestro trato es que sería sexo sin caer en las trivialidades matutinas que odiábamos de algunas de nuestras antiguas parejas sexuales. Lo mejor sería sólo irme sin esperar más por el momento.

-Ehmm… – Bajé la mirada pensando qué decirle. – Gracias… amm…

-¿Si? – Agachó la cabeza buscándome para que nuestras miradas se encontraran, pero yo no cedí.

-Gracias por lo de anoche. – Solté cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sentía que mínimo debía agradecerle por haber aceptado el trato y no haberse echado para atrás. Y también despedirme; aunque no quería sonar melancólica al hacerlo, pero no sabía hasta cuándo volvería a tener una buena noche de sexo con él. No era como sí ahora cada que nos viéramos fuera para tener sexo pero habíamos olvidado aclarar esa clase de asunto acerca de qué pasaría después dé y cuando lo volveríamos a hacer.

-Hmp. Fue un placer. – Le escuché responder. – En verdad lo fue.

Lo irónico de sus palabras era que en verdad había sido un placer para mí. Anoche nos habíamos vuelto amantes, pero ahora era de mañana y volvíamos a ser amigos, amigos que ahora torpemente no sabían qué hacer y sólo estaban parados uno frente a otro.

-Sakura… – Cortó el breve silencio.

-¿Si?

-En verdad fue bueno… – Asentí.

-Lo fue. –Acepté. – Y lo mejor de todo, Sasuke, es que seguimos siendo amigos.

-¿Ah sí? – Una sonrisa curva se formó en sus delgados labios pero su mirada era distinta. No supe interpretarla pero sólo creí ver complicidad en ella.

-¿Lo ves? Todo salió bien.

-Nosotros lo volveremos a hacer, ¿cierto? – Su voz irradiaba duda.

Volví a mirarle con una sonrisa amplia y cargada de tranquilidad. Él tampoco estaba satisfecho, él también quería más.

-Podríamos ahora mismo… – Susurré. – Dijiste que pararíamos hasta estar saciados…

-Pero no hay que comer ansias. – Me cortó.

-¿Ah, no? – Estaba confundida, ¿él también había adoptado tendencias bipolares? Ó ¿yo le habría parecido muy desesperada? Seguramente ya la había cagado. ¡Mierda, Sakura!

-No me malentiendas. – Se apresuró a decir. – Es sólo que sí te vuelvo a tomar ahora mismo, probablemente nos tomaría toda la mañana y no saldríamos hasta la noche de la habitación… – Me advirtió. – Y no sé tú… pero anoche me dejaste tan agotado que muero de hambre.

-¿En serio, Uchiha? – Me burlé. – Creí que aguantabas más.

-Te consta que sí. – Respondió sin inmutarse. – Creo que te dejé muy claro anoche que esto será tan bueno como los 2 cooperemos.

-¿Sabes? Es de mala educación quedarse con las ganas de acostarse con alguien.

-Sólo será por un rato. – Tomó un mechón de mi cabello y deslizó sus dedos por él hasta la punta. – Lo prometo.

-Jamás volveré a dudar de ti. – Le aseguré sonriéndole. En algún momento en que nuestras miradas chocaron fijamente me di cuenta de que Sasuke me miraba como siempre, como si nada hubiese cambiado pero eso sólo me hacía pensar que había algo diferente en su mirada. Y aunque no quería, tuve que preguntar. –… ¿Nosotros estaremos bien, cierto?

-Sigues siendo una molestia. – Se encogió de hombros. – Nada ha cambiado excepto que ahora eres una molestia con la que tengo sexo.

-Muy buen sexo. – Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se ensanchó, pero algo seguía metido dentro de mi cabeza.

-Entonces, molestia mía… – Sasuke enfatizó sensualmente sus palabras – ¿te veo más tarde para desayunar?

-Por supuesto. – Asentí tomando el pomo de la puerta lista para salir.

-Podemos seguir platicando de esto más tarde. – Hizo un gesto de despedida con las manos. – Te veo en una hora.

Asentí antes de abrir la puerta. Asomé primero la cabeza por el marco de la puerta examinando si había alguien en el pasillo que pudiera verme saliendo del cuarto de Sasuke, pero para mí buena suerte el pasillo estaba completamente vacío.

-Bien. – Salí del cuarto y corrí hasta mi puerta. Abrí mi bolso rebuscando las llaves con las manos y alerta con la mirada por sí alguien pasaba. Cuando encontré mi llave abrí la puerta casi empujándola de golpe por la prisa de entrar. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi suspirando al encontrarme completamente sola en esa enorme habitación. La idea no me molestaba en lo absoluto, después de todo necesitaba más que nunca un momento en el cual mi cerebro y mi cordura funcionarán de igual manera y el silencio podría favorecer notablemente en ello. Yo sabía que necesitaba por un momento hacerle caso a la voz de mi razón y no a mi cuerpo deseoso de más sexo. Sola en esa habitación, la cordura llegó a mí de una forma abrumadora.

Caminé por la habitación hasta llegar al baño, entré sin preocuparme por buscar ropa y me miré fijamente en el enorme espejo cuadrado frente a mí. En algún momento mi sonrisa había desaparecido de mis labios y un solo pensamiento inundaba mi mente mientras observaba mi cuerpo:

 _Estoy en graves problemas._ – pensé encontrándome con una versión de mí más pálida y asustada en el espejo.

Desde que la idea se había planteado, yo era ya demasiado consciente de que el sexo con Sasuke iba a ser bueno… por algo le había elegido a él. Porque era sasuke Uchiha, era el chico del que todas las que habían estudiado en la misma universidad hablaban, deseado por muchas mujeres conocidas y otras de las que sólo conocíamos el nombre. Yo le conocía bien y estos antecedentes suyos me hicieron saber inconscientemente que tener sexo con él iba a ser fabuloso. Pero me había equivocado… tener sexo con él había sido _más._ ¡Mierda! No fue para nada como imaginé. Había pensando en muchos posibles resultados de tener sexo con él, lo había imaginado como algo bueno. Excitante. Interesante. Normal. Sexo. Pero ninguna se había acercado a lo que en verdad fue. Ni en un millón de fantasías había corrido por mi mente que se convertiría en la experiencia más poderosamente abrasante, intensa y devastadora de mi vida. Jamás cruzó por mi mente que sasuke me pudiera hacer sentir tanto placer como lo hizo, él en verdad me había sacudido el mundo como sí nadie más existiera en el planeta tierra. Y pese a todo esto no podía ignorar esa especie de opresión en el pecho que estaba sintiendo. Sasuke era mi mejor amigo y eso no había cambiado, ambos estábamos de acuerdo en que habíamos creado una pequeña modificación en nuestro trato, pero nada más… Yo le quería de la misma forma y él a mí, amigos. Un amigo que me había dado el mayor placer de toda mi vida sexual. Por que por más que intentaba pensar en alguno de mis amantes que me hubiera hecho sentir algo tan fuerte como él… no podía. Tampoco era como que mi historial sexual estuviera muy amplio… sinceramente lo mejor que me había llevado a la cama hasta entonces había sido Sasori, quizá Lee también, Deidara -aquel amigo de Sasori con el que me acosté un tiempo después de graduarnos sólo para que le vaya con el chisme-, y un pariente lejano de Hinata, -la cual nunca se enteró- Neji. Él era un genio, realmente había hecho que mi cuerpo despertara y aprendiera más cosas, pero nada más… no pasó de un revolcón de una noche y lo último que sabía era que estaba comprometido.

No pude evitar curvar mis labios en una mueca de fastidio y desagrado al recordar mi lista de amantes. Ninguno ya le llegaba a los talones a Sasuke. Pese a todo, había descubierto lo que era el verdadero y abrasante placer la noche anterior cuando tuve a sasuke dentro, muy dentro, de mí… una y otra vez.

Me quité la ropa con rapidez mientras abría la llave del agua buscando que se nivelara la temperatura y en cuanto la sentí agradable me metí bajo el chorro de agua tratando de que eso me devolviera un rato a la cordura.

Nadie como Sasuke.

Lo irreal del asunto era que se suponía que la idea de tener sexo con Sasuke era para que mi vida dejara de ser tan complicada, al menos en el ámbito sexual, pero contrario a eso sentía que había comprometido hasta mi vida emocional en cierto punto.

-Uff – Bufé. – Qué absurda, Sakura. – Me regañé a mí misma. – Todo está bien ahora. – Tomé un poco de shampoo en mis manos y masajeé mi cabello suavemente. – Esto definitivamente será bueno y… ¡mierda!... Que cuerpo… – Mordí mi labio inferior recordando las maravillas que Sasuke ocultaba bajo la ropa. – No eches a perder esto… fue idea tuya.

 _Hay errores que cogen rico y locuras que merecen repetición._

Enjuagué mi cabello mientras recordaba brevemente la dureza de su abdomen y su espalda ancha. El saberme ya poseedora de una noche con aquel espécimen me hizo sentir orgullosa, Jodidamente orgullosa. ¡Joder que malditamente afortunada era! Me había tirado toda la noche anterior a Sasuke. Definitivamente al volver a mi departamento le prendería una veladora a todos los santos que conocía, porque ¡Dios!, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tanto placer en una noche?

-Todo está bien ahora. – Repetí perdida en los recuerdos de la noche anterior y me di cuenta de que en serio me estaba preocupando por nada.

Lo confirmé cuando le encontré exactamente 45 minutos después en una mesa esperándome con 2 tazas de café y panecillos. Pero al verle ahí, con una camisa blanca abierta de los 2 botones superiores me hizo sentir hambrienta y no de comida. En ese momento 'comer' no era algo que deseaba mucho comparado con el ansia que tenia de abrazarle, tocarle de nuevo y volver a sentir ese placer que nos había arrastrado a ambos. Sasuke se levantó de la mesa en cuanto me vio llegar. Yo llevaba un fresco vestido blanco y unas cómodas sandalias porque pretendía recorrer la playa después. Me senté a su lado notando que nuestra mesa tenía 6 sillas desocupadas junto a las nuestras.

-Ellos bajan en un momento. – Me informó adivinando mi duda.

-¿Todos?

-Hmp. – Asintió. – Naruto y Hinata están recorriendo la playa y vendrán a desayunar con nosotros. Ino y Sai en una tienda de recuerdos del hotel y Temari fue a conseguir aspirinas para Shikamaru, ya no deben tardar en venir.

-Bien. – Sonreí satisfecha. Todo normal. Un desayuno entre amigos como siempre. Aquella trivialidad en esa mañana me hizo sentir un poco más relajada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Sasuke preguntó bebiendo de su taza.

-Claro. – Respondí tomando mi taza entre mis manos.

-Siento que te conozco tan bien que podría apostar que estas pensando alguna cosa extraña en este preciso momento.

-¿Algo extraño? – Me hice la ofendida. – ¿Yo, cuándo?

-Cuando no. – Respondió. – ¿Qué pasa? – Me miró fijamente. – ¿Te has arrepentido?

-En lo absoluto. – Negué sin pensarlo. – Jamás.

-Hmp, ¿Entonces…?

-No lo sé. – Me encogí de hombros mientras destapaba un sobre de endulzante para el café.

-Puedes decírmelo, se supone que seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no? – Me recordó. – Nada ha cambiado, lo sabes.

-Absolutamente. – Asentí. – Es sólo que…

-Tienes dudas. – Aseguró.

-Tal vez… hace rato pensé algunas cosas. – Reconocí. – Creo que ahora ya estoy bien. – Le aseguré.

-Hmp. Te dije que cuando tuvieras dudas… sólo me mires a mí. – Me recordó.

 _Mirarle a él._

Entonces subí el rostro para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Tan seguro de sí mismo, tan perfecto y sin una pizca de arrepentimientos o dudas. Él estaba seguro de todo lo que estaba pasando y lo estaba afrontando de una manera perfecta. Era mi mejor amigo sonriendo para mí y decidí que todo iría mejor ahora. Luego tendría tiempo para preocuparme, sí es que había algo de que hacerlo.

-¿Mejor? – Asentó su taza vacía en la mesa.

-Gracias – Asentí sonriéndole con sinceridad.

Él definitivamente sabía cómo tranquilizarme. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? De todos los hombres del mundo, había escogido a Sasuke porque sabía que él no estaba listo para un compromiso mayor, y yo tampoco. Me lo había repetido tantas veces y él no dudaba en demostrarlo con cada mujer con la que había salido. No querer compromisos era lo mejor de él. Podíamos darnos placer a sabiendas que no pasaríamos de ahí y que aún así todo sería normal entre nosotros. Me sentí ridícula por haber tenido dudas minutos atrás, pero ya me sentía mejor. Más despejada. Por supuesto que debíamos seguir con nuestro trato.

-El truco está en no tomar el sexo como un compromiso. Recuerda que es un juego y debes procurar que sea divertido. – Guiñó rápidamente el ojo derecho y volvió a concentrarse en su café.

Aunque no fuese la persona más sutil del mundo, algo era claro. Sasuke era todo un 'caballero' ante la sociedad, un perverso en la cama. Y eso me gustaba.

-Olvidado ese asunto… y antes de que llegue alguien a interrumpir esta plática… – Me miró fijamente. – ¿Dudas, quejas o sugerencias? – Soltó para sorpresa mía.

-¿Disculpa? – Traté de disimular que tenía ganas de reír. – ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Hmp. Tuvimos un buen sexo, pero somos amigos y sí queremos seguir haciendo esto… podríamos ser sinceros con el otro antes de continuar. – Se encogió de hombros. – Aunque sinceramente dudo mucho que algo no te haya gustado. – Se alabó.

-Pues no. No tengo nada de qué quejarme, sinceramente. – Respondí.

-Lo sabía. – Hizo un gesto de superioridad. – Aunque…

-¿Si? – Le miré amenazante. Más le convenía no quejarse, por su bien, o yo misma me vería en la penosa necesidad de encargarme de que su 'amigo' no tuviera trabajo en un buen tiempo. – Di algo y eres hombre muerto. – Formé un puño con mi mano derecha.

-Es importante. – Ignoró mi gesto agresivo. – En verdad.

-Bien. – Bufé. – ¿Qué no le gustó al señor Uchiha de mi? – Rodé los ojos esperando que no se tratara de algo de mi físico o moriría ahí mismo.

-Sólo una cosa. – Posó suavemente su mano contra mi puño haciendo que relajara la mano. Acarició el dorso de mi mano derecha haciendo que estirara mis dedos por el contacto. Tomó mi mano entre la suya y me la mostró. – Esto. – Señaló mis uñas.

-¿Qué? – Alejé mi mano de la suya. – ¿Qué tienen? – Las observé fijamente tratando de buscar algún desperfecto o algo. Su respuesta me había parecido ridícula y más porque no le entendía.

-No me vendría nada mal si las recortas un poco. – Hizo una seña para que un camarero se acercara. – Más café, por favor. – Pidió.

-Cor… ¿cortar mis uñas? – Repetí confundida. – ¿Cuál es el problema? – Hice una mueca. – ¿Tienes alguna clase de fetiche con las uñas cortas o algo así? – Sasuke negó perplejo.

-¿Cómo puedes trabajar con ellas? – Preguntó. El camarero volvió y rellenó ambas tazas con más café. – Gracias. – Bebió un sorbo sin apartar la mirada de mí.

-No son tan largas. – Me quejé. – A penas y tengo uñas.

-Bueno, es verdad que no son las más largas que he visto… – Concedió. – Pero me han dejado más marcas en la espalda que todas las chicas con las que he estado, juntas.

-¿Y no deberías estar orgulloso de eso? – Tomé un panecillo y mordí un pedazo.

-Podría, si no dolieran tanto.

-No seas quejica. – Le miré con fastidio.

-Ni que fuera Shikamaru. – volvió a beber de su café.

-Voy a intentar recortarlas sólo un poco. – Acepté. – Pero no prometo nada. – Sin embargo mi voz seguía sonando indignada.

-Hmp.

-¿Algo más? – Le miré con enfado.

-No. – Respondió en seguida. – En lo demás eres buena. – Limpió la comisura de sus labios con la servilleta. – En todo lo que me gusta.

-¿En qué? – Le cuestioné.

-En todo. – Repitió. – En la forma en que me montaste y como me la…

-¡Uchiha! – Me exalté. – Omite esas palabras fuera de la cama, por favor. – Me sonrojé.

-Bien… – Sonrió burlonamente. – Pero fue un buen sexo oral. – Dijo rápida y tortuosamente.

Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza y froté mi sien. Una parte de mi estaba saltando de alegría y orgullo por sus palabras, y la otra tenía miedo de ellas.

-Mierda. – Me quejé tratando de contener una sonrisa lasciva. – No sabes callarte.

-¿Qué, no deberías estar orgullosa de eso? – Se burló por completo de mí.

-Muy gracioso.

-Soy sincero contigo, molestia. – Me advirtió. – Eres buena.

-Gracias… supongo. – Le respondí.

-Deberías repetirlo la próxima vez. – Volvió a sonreír cínicamente. – Y cada que puedas.

-Me encantaría. – Fingí emoción. Sasuke realmente disfrutaba burlarse de mí y a mí no me molestaba eso. – Entonces… – Carraspeé. – ¿Cuándo volveremos a…?

-Ellos están aquí. – Me cortó fingiendo que estaba revisando su celular.

-Buenos días. – Sai llegó con un par de enormes bolsas en las manos y se sentó en una silla frente a nosotros.

-Buenos días, Sai. – Le respondí. – ¿Dónde está Ino?

-Ahora viene. – Contestó. – Sólo fue al baño.

-Veo que tuvieron una mañana muy productiva. – Sasuke señaló las bolsas que Sai había dejado en el suelo junto a su silla.

-Ino prácticamente asaltó la tienda. – Suspiró y llamó al camarero para ordenar su desayuno. – Muero de hambre.

-Esa mujer te dejará en la ruina. – Me burlé.

-Me hace feliz verle feliz. – Se encogió de hombros. La palabra "Hijo" cruzó por mi mente fugazmente junto con las palabras de Ino. ¿Ya le habría convencido? Según veía, sí no era así, no le costaría mucho trabajo convencerle. Él exhalaba amor por su esposa y se notaba a leguas. Ellos merecían tener hijos, y los hijos les merecían a ellos. Serían perfectos.

-Ya llegué. – Ino rodeó el cuello de Sai con sus largos brazos en un delicado abrazo antes de depositar un suave beso en su mejilla. Definitivamente ellos igual habían tenido sexo.

Ino se sentó al lado de Sasuke y nos sonrió alegre.

-Buenos días, chicos. – Saludó. – Qué lindo día.

Poco le duraría el gusto.

-Oye, Ino. – Le llamé. – ¿Qué mierda cruzaba por tu cabeza cuando pediste que nos despertaran a las 8am? – Grité.

-Oh, ¿si lo hicieron? – Sonaba burlona.

-Por supuesto que lo hicieron. – Sasuke se unió a mi campaña de mirarle feo. – No estaríamos aquí de no ser así. – _Claro que no, de no ser por su despertador yo hubiera seguido en esa habitación y no me hubiera ido a la mía sola donde me llené de dudas y a esta hora ya habríamos terminado la segunda ronda, quizá._

-Bien, es nuestro último día aquí así que pensaba disfrutarlo. – Se excusó.

-No se suponía que TÚ si tenías que ir a trabajar hoy. – Le cuestioné.

-¡NO! – Negó. – Bueno… si. – Desvió la mirada hacia Sai buscando apoyo. Él le dio un suave apretón de manos y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. Ino volvió a mirarnos más relajada. – Hablé con el jefe esta mañana, muy temprano, y le pedí permiso para quedarme un día más… – Se encogió de hombros. – Le dije que no había conseguido boleto de avión hasta para la tarde y me creyó. – El camarero dejó una taza de café frente a ella y la tomó entre sus pálidas manos aparentando apatía.

-¡Qué cerda irresponsable que eres! – Dramaticé.

-Bueno, no todos los días despiertas en una hermosa playa como esta y con tus mejores amigos. – Gruñó.

-Amigos a los que, por cierto, despertaste muy temprano. – Le reproché de nuevo.

-¡Ushh! olvidé que si no te dejan dormir tus 12 horas diarias, te la pasas de mal humor todo el día. – Sorbió un poco de su café. – Hace un lindo día, sal a la playa o piérdete con algún turista del hotel… yo que sé. – Hizo un gesto antes de tomar entre sus dedos un endulzante para su café.

-Tal vez lo haga. – Me encogí de hombros sintiendo la atenta mirada de Sasuke en mí. Perderme de nuevo con Sasuke ahora no sonaba tan mal.

-Y yo iré de compras. – Anunció emocionada.

-¿Piensas seguir asaltando las tiendas? – Sasuke se burló.

-Oh, sólo he comprado nimiedades. – removió su café con una cucharilla. – ¿Dónde están los demás?

-No deben tardar en venir. – Respondí relajándome de nuevo.

-Allí están. – Escuchamos un fuerte grito y vimos a Naruto caminando apresurado entre las mesas tomado de la mano de Hinata quien trataba de seguirle el paso. – Muy buenos días, chicos. – Saludó en cuanto estuvo con nosotros.

Ambos tenían felicidad en la mirada. Tenían un ligero aura de cansancio, satisfacción y felicidad, todo mezclado en una perfecta armonía que envidié levemente.

-Buenos días. – Respondí sonriendo al recordar la escena que había visto la noche anterior en el pasillo. Ellos sí habían tenido sus 'buenos días'.

-Buen día. – Hinata se sentó junto a Naruto – ¿Durmieron bien?

-Excelente. – Sasuke respondió con una sonrisa descarada que aparentemente sólo yo supe interpretar.

-Me alegro de verles mejor que Shikamaru. – Naruto sonreía burlonamente.

-¿Le has visto ya? – Pregunté.

-Sí, hace poco. – Respondió. – No deben tardar en venir.

-Sasuke-kun. – Hinata le llamó. – No te vi anoche después de la recepción.

-Yo… andaba por ahí… – Se inventó. – Probablemente sólo no coincidimos.

-Probablemente. – Hinata asintió.

-Buenas. – Shikamaru llegó de la nada con Temari y se sentó a mi lado. Llevaba unos lentes de sol y su ceño fruncido. La resaca le estaba dando fuerte.

-¿Cómo estás? – Sasuke y yo le observamos fijamente.

-Bien. – Se limitó a responder. –…He estado mejor.

-¡Buenos días, vago! – Ino gritó sobresaltándonos y a los que estaban a nuestro alrededor. – ¿Qué tal tu día? – No disminuyó el volumen de su voz. – Hace una mañana linda, ¿no lo crees? – Su sonrisa burlona daba miedo, porque sabíamos que ella estaba disfrutando torturando a Shikamaru.

-Mierda, Ino. – Shikamaru se llevó una mano a la cabeza. – ¿Quisieras dejar de gritar? Eres muy molesta.

-Lo siento. – Fingió pena. – No todos los días te encuentro tan vulnerable como para fastidiarte. Además me toca, tú siempre me molestas a mí.

Temari sólo reía.

-Bla, bla, bla. – Shikamaru balbuceó. – Hay días en que te soporto menos de lo normal, Ino.

-Tú eres una princesa. – Ino se burló de nuevo. – No aguantas nada.

-Sólo no te aguanto a ti. – Shikamaru bebió de golpe un vaso de agua que había en la mesa.

-La verdad es que yo te aprecio tanto que pedí que te despertaran especialmente temprano… – Le miró con fingida ternura. – ya sabes, para que disfrutaras este soleado día.

Vaya, así que lo de los despertadores había sido para molestar a Shikamaru. Y sasuke decía que la infantil era yo.

-Hablando de eso… gracias por el despertador, Ino. – Temari sonaba en verdad agradecida. _¿Es en serio?_ Shikamaru también le miró como si hubiera enloquecido. – De no ser por ti me hubiera quedado dormida y no hubiera conseguido las pastillas de ALGUIEN – Enfatizó señalando con la mirada a Shikamaru. – que se levanta de mal humor cuando tiene resaca.

-Lo sé. – Ino asintió. – Soy una buena persona, lástima que no todos me lo agradecen. – Me miró con recelo antes de sacar su lengua en un gesto burlón hacia mí.

 _Oh, Ino, eres tan linda… a veces._

El viejo grupo de siempre, sólo que esa mañana con un cambio de lugar para desayunar y de 'estado civil'. Por primera vez en esa mañana debía reconocer que tenía mucho, mucho tiempo, sin sentirme completa y absolutamente satisfecha como en ese momento. Sin embargo, un silencio inesperado se formó entre nosotros como pocas veces. Cada quien concentrado en su desayuno y maravillados por la hermosa vista que teníamos fuera de la cafetería. La playa se veía especialmente preciosa y yo moría de ganas por ir a relajarme un poco. Observé a todos los presentes en la mesa preguntándome quién querría ir conmigo. Sai e Ino seguirían de compras, Shikamaru descartado, Temari posiblemente acompañaría a su problemático novio… los únicos que se veían de verdad entusiasmados como para un paseo eran Naruto y Hinata; sin embargo, ellos se veían sumamente contentos con sonrisas de oreja a oreja y encerrados en una pequeña burbuja de felicidad que nadie podría romper. Típicos recién casados enamorados. Miré a sasuke rápidamente. Probablemente podría descartarlo anticipadamente.

-Así que... Finalmente, ¿No? – Sasuke cortó el silencio preguntándole a Naruto. – Eres un señor ahora.

-Orgullosamente. – Naruto le respondió sonriendo con entusiasmo.

-Bienvenido al club. – Sai le mostró su puño derecho para que Naruto lo chocara con el suyo.

-Todo fue muy hermoso, Hinata. – Busqué sacar un agradable tema de conversación y me pareció que la boda sería algo cómodo. Después de todo, finalmente había acabado y todos los allí presentes en la mesa estábamos sumamente agradecidos por ello.

-Gracias. – Ino se interpuso en la conversación sonriendo con satisfacción.

-Todo fue mejor de lo que soñaba. – Hinata le miraba agradecida. – Gracias, Ino.

-Por nada. – Ino se sonrojó mientras comía un panecillo. Tendría que admitir que la cerda había hecho un excelente trabajo. Aunque sasuke y yo nos habíamos perdido de gran parte de la recepción, lo poco que había presenciando me había resultado encantador en muchos aspectos.

-Aún no lo puedo creer. – Comenté. – Es decir, era algo que todos esperábamos pero fue… sorprendente.

-Lo sé. – Hinata chilló de emoción.

-Fue muy linda la boda y todo... – Sai también se entrometió – pero... ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó a Naruto y Hinata.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Naruto le observó confundido, al igual que el resto de la mesa.

-Se casaron hace poco más de 12 horas... – Recordó. – Deberían estar en su habitación aún.

-Oh. – Hinata tomó apresurada la taza de té entre sus pequeñas manos ocultando el rubor de sus mejillas con mechones de su cabello.

-Pues… teníamos hambre. – Naruto se encogió de hombros. Hinata asintió.

 _Mala respuesta, Naruto._ – Le miré con lástima. Supe por la mirada de Sai que ahora se burlarían aún más de ellos. Naruto y Hinata siempre habían sido víctimas fáciles de Sai, Ino y ocasionalmente Shikamaru -cuando estaba sobrio, claro- debido a que aparentaban llevar una relación extremadamente romántica, inocente y nada sexosa. Ahora que estaban casados, con seguridad se volverían las víctimas perfectas de bullying.

-Necesitan recobrar fuerzas. – Sai comenzó.

-Así es. – Shikamaru se colocó una pastilla sobre la lengua y bebió un poco de su jugo de naranja. – Están recién casados. Aún deben acostumbrarse a eso del sexo y demás...

-Sólo necesitan más práctica. – Sai decía mientras jugueteaba con su cucharilla.

-No... – Hinata se sonrojó violentamente. – Por favor, chicos, ya...

-Deben estar agotados. – Ni la resaca de Shikamaru parecía ser un impedimento en ese momento para molestarles.

-Chicos... – Naruto lo intentó también. – Por favor... – Comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Oh, Hinata. – Ino pareció recordar algo repentinamente. – ¿Te pusiste la lencería que escogimos?

Uff Hinata estaba casi como un tomate y aumentando...

-¡INO! – Hinata gritó apenada.

-¿Qué? – Ino aparentaba desinterés o simplemente disfrutaba viendo cambiar de color a Hinata.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo. – Susurré tratando de contener la risa por el rumbo que tomó la conversación.

-Ino deja de entrometerte. – Shikamaru le regañó. – Sólo falta que quieras meterte a su recámara para saber que hicieron y que no.

-¡Cállate vago! – Ino gritó. – Estoy hablando con Hinata.

-¡Mierda, Ino! – Shikamaru cubrió sus oídos. – Espera 15 minutos más a que me haga efecto la pastilla, tus gritos ya no me molestarán.

-Pero mientras tanto... – Ino carraspeó – ¡¿Cómo está tu cabeza vago?! – Gritó de nuevo.

-¡Mierda, Ino! – Ella sonrió antes de volver a mirar a una indefensa y confiada Hinata.

-Volviendo a lo nuestro... – Volvió a la tarea de molestarle. – Era una lencería muy linda y te quedaba de maravilla aunque te apenes. Te veías fabulosa en él.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ello. – Sai susurró pero todos le escuchamos.

Oh-oh. Todos en la mesa, menos Sai, observamos a Naruto a la expectativa de qué diría. Alguien había faltado a sus maravillosos límites inquebrantables.

-¡¿Qué?! – Naruto le miró con cierta furia.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – Temari cuestionó tratando de no sonar tan curiosa.

-Mi esposa tiene buen gusto con la lencería. – Respondió ajeno a la mirada furica de Naruto. – Sí ella ayudó a Hinata, seguramente escogió algo bueno. – Se encogió de hombros antes de tomar una cucharada de gelatina.

-Oh. – Naruto suspiró.

-¿Y qué pensaban? – Sai preguntó inocentemente y nos miró a todos.

-Cariño, come tu gelatina y no hables hasta que termines. – Ino le ordenó. Sai asintió y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla a su esposa antes de concentrarse de nuevo en su desayuno.

-Bueno, van 2 y quedan 2. – Shikamaru cambió el tema de conversación buscando que Naruto se tranquilizara. – ¿Quién será el siguiente? – Preguntó señalándose y a Sasuke.

-Yo apuesto por Shikamaru. – Sasuke había recalcado muchas veces al matrimonio como algo muy lejano en su futuro.

Temari hizo un gesto al casi atragantarse con su té.

-Pues es el único con novia. – Ino secundó mi propuesta.

-Sí, Sasuke. – Naruto asintió. – ¿No has considerado…?

-No. – Sasuke le cortó antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

-Pero, yo… – Naruto lo intentó de nuevo.

-No.

-Definitivamente Shikamaru será el primero. – Hinata sonreía a pesar de que Naruto apoyó la frente en su hombro buscando consuelo.

-Es maravillosa la vida de casado. – Sai volvió a hablar.

-Lo sé. – Naruto recobró sus ánimos repentinamente.

-Que problemático, Naruto. – Shikamaru frunció el ceño. – Sólo llevas unas cuantas horas casado…

-Las mejores horas de mi vida. – Le respondió apretando la mano de Hinata. Ella le sonrió con ternura.

-Están recién casados, después quizá no piensen igual. – Temari intervino en una discusión grupal por primera vez.

-No dejes que pase eso, Hina. – Ino le miró con suplica. – No quisiera que mis esfuerzos porque su boda fuera la mejor, después de la mía, termine en un divorcio… no lo soportaría.

-Ino… – Hinata se notaba ligeramente asustada.

-No le eches más drama, Ino. – Shikamaru reclamó con exasperación. – Se traumaran.

-Oh, vago. ¿Tú qué sabes de esto? – Ino rodó los ojos – Cuando te cases podrás opinar al respecto.

-Sasuke y Sakura tampoco están casados y mucho menos son pareja, ¿Porque ellos si pueden opinar? – Sasuke y yo nos miramos con complicidad por unos breves segundos.

 _No éramos nada… pero nos teníamos unas ganas de todo._

-No he comentado nada al respecto. – Fingí ser ajena a esa mesa.

-Hmp. Ni yo. – Sasuke desvío la mirada a otra parte.

-¿Lo ves? – Ino se notaba visiblemente satisfecha pos nuestra respuesta. Sí nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo contra Shikamaru, no nos hubiera salido mejor.

-Aun así eres muy molesta y entrometida... – Shikamaru y ella siguieron discutiendo.

-Pero nosotros… – Hinata seguía atenta esperando un momento en que le dejaran hablar.

-Así que... ¿Ustedes no fueron víctimas del 'servicio' de despertador? – Sasuke preguntó a Naruto para ignorar la discusión que seguía y seguía entre Ino y Shikamaru.

-¿Servicio de despertador? – Naruto repitió. – ¿De qué hablas?

-Del que decía así: – Carraspeé – Buenos días, señorita. Este es su servicio de despertador a la habitación, – Imité pobremente la voz de la recepcionista. – Son las 8:00am y le deseamos que tenga un buen día.

-Excelente imitación. – Sai me aplaudió sonriendo.

-De hecho no pedí despertador para ellos. – Ino le mostró el dedo medio a Shikamaru, poniendo 'pausa' a su discusión. – Se acaban de casar, ¿Cómo creen que interrumpiría su… – se lo pensó un poco. – primera mañana como esposos?

 _Pues sí que interrumpió mi primera mañana como amante de Sasuke._

Seguí la mirada de Sasuke, él miraba a Hinata fijamente. Ella se notaba aún consternada y ligeramente oprimida. Quise decirle algo, pero Sasuke se me adelantó.

-Escucha, Hinata. – Sasuke llamó su atención con su imponente voz, tan fuerte y grave que hasta Ino tuvo que contener lo que estuviera pensando decir – Que no te afecten las estadísticas del divorcio, sé que tú puedes con Naruto. – Hinata sonrió sonrojada. – Ahora, por si acaso, te daré el mejor consejo que te podrían dar…

-Sa… Sasuke-kun… – Tartamudeó.

-Un hombre también necesita detalles… mensajes… desayuno en la cama – Todos le mirábamos atentos. Naruto había dejado a un lado su sopa y le observaba pasmado. – Ser escuchados… Y… – Hizo una pausa dramática. – Hmp. – Su sonrisa curva apareció. – Sexo mínimo 2 veces al día y un poco de sexo oral de vez en cuando. Y no olvides que a los hombres nos gusta mirar… ¿Por qué privarle de ese placer? No apagues la luz y déjate ver. – Abrí la boca sorprendida en cuanto terminó de hablar. De repente la risa de Sai retumbó por toda la cafetería, acompañada de la suave risa de Ino. Shikamaru y Temari le siguieron muy de cerca y yo tuve que fingir que tosía para contener la risa pero fue casi imposible. Los rostros de Hinata y Naruto habían cambiado de tonalidad y eso era demasiado cómico.

-A todo eso súmale el Ramen, tal vez a Naruto le guste verte un día cubierta de Ramen. – Ino dijo entre risas.

-Exacto. – Shikamaru estuvo de acuerdo.

-Eso… lo acabas de inventar. – Hinata comenzó a soplar su rostro con una servilleta mirando a Sasuke apenada.

-Sí, pero te di ideas. – Sasuke respondió satisfecho. – Todo está en la imaginación, Hinata. – Guiñó el ojo antes de mirarme. El resto de la mesa reía sonoramente. – Eso también va para ti. – Susurró sabiendo que sólo yo, a su lado, le escucharía.

-Claro que sí. – Mascullé concentrándome de nuevo en la playa a algunos cuantos metros de distancia y ocultando el rubor que amenazó con aparecer en mis mejillas.

Pasados uno minutos en los que la charla se había vuelto de cosas más triviales como la comida, el hotel y el trabajo, la pareja de recién casados rompió con la conversación.

-Nosotros debemos irnos. – Hinata se levantó de la mesa entrelazando sus dedos con los de Naruto.

-¿Van a su recámara? – Shikamaru estaba del todo repuesto.

-Con mi padre. – Hinata respondió tratando de contener su pena. – Mi familia viaja hoy de regreso y nosotros nos vamos a nuestra luna de miel.

-Oh, es verdad. – Recordé. – Ustedes van a viajar, ¿Cuándo se van?

-Por la tarde, como ustedes. – Naruto respondió.

-Sai, debemos irnos ahora si queremos llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto. – Ino tomó del brazo a Sai dándole tiempo sólo a que recogiera las bolsas del suelo. – Necesito comprar algunas cosas más y después volver al cuarto a acomodar todo en la maleta… ¡El vuelo es a las 6!

-Hasta después. – Sai se despidió mientras corría tratando de alcanzar a Ino quien ya estaba caminando apresurada hacia la salida.

Me levanté de la silla igualmente decidida a disfrutar lo que restaba de mi estancia en aquel hermoso lugar.

-Ustedes regresan en tu auto – Shikamaru se levantó y juntos caminamos hacia la salida que daba a la playa.

-Sí.

-Les tomará más tiempo, ¿no? – Asentí. – ¿Saldrán antes?

-Saldremos junto con ustedes. – Sasuke respondió. – De camino hacia acá vimos un restaurante de mariscos que se veía excelente para cenar. Sakura y yo queremos probarlos.

¿En verdad? No podía estar segura ya que dormí todo el camino, pero ¿Qué estaba pensando exactamente sasuke? Él sabía que yo no era fanática de los mariscos precisamente y yo recordaba que él tampoco.

-Que bien. – Temari se unió a la plática. – ¿Qué harán ahora?

-Voy a caminar por la playa. – Respondí esperanzada en que sasuke respondiera: "¿te acompaño?" Pero no pasó.

-¿Los dos? – Shikamaru nos señaló a Sasuke y a mí.

-Sólo… – 'Voy sola', quise decir.

-Yo no voy. – Sasuke se me adelantó respondiéndole a Shikamaru. – Tengo un par de llamadas que hacer a mi trabajo.

-Oh, ¿estarás bien sola, Sakura? – Temari lucía preocupada.

-Perfectamente. – Le mostré mi pulgar. – Nos vemos más tarde.

Me despedí y emprendí camino a la playa… sola.

Estúpido Sasuke, ya sabía que no iba a querer pasear conmigo por la playa pero aún así me desilusionó un poco escucharle decirlo. Así que me dediqué a disfrutar el día caluroso y soleado que se me presentaba. La playa era realmente hermosa y lo mejor es que había poca gente en ella, por lo cual pude disfrutar de la maravillosa vista. Disfrutaba especialmente la sensación de sentir la arena colándose por mis sandalias y rozando mis pies. La sensación de calma y la brisa rozándome el rostro me parecían de lo más memorable de ese lugar y definitivamente estaba considerando que tendría que volver en mis próximas vacaciones. Me relajé sintiendo la 'vitamina D' del sol dando de golpe en mi pálida piel y tuve que amarrar mi cabello en una cola alta cuando sentí pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalando por mi espalda.

Entre la poca gente que había en la playa, tuve que detenerme a observar a algunos surfistas con perfectos cuerpos aceitados buscando grandes olas. Detuve mi andar recargando mi espalda en una enorme palmera para fingir que observaba el mar, pero en realidad estaba concentrada en sus atléticos cuerpos.

-Nada mal. – Susurré.

Un par de ellos a simple vista parecían ser extranjeros. Había uno cuyo cabello rojizo llamó mi atención. Su físico era admirable de lejos y su espalda ancha se veía demasiado perfecta. Sin embargo, no me parecía para nada espectacular, no cuando ya tenía grabado en mi memoria la perfección anatómica de sasuke. El recuerdo de Sasuke me hizo negar repetidamente con la cabeza para desechar la lujuria de mi mente. Ahora tenía un compromiso, una relación -sólo sexual- pero algo realmente bueno.

-Bueno… no es como si fuera a acostarme con él. – Me dije a mi misma. – Sólo voy a observar un poco…

Y así hice, sólo que sin disimulo. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras observaba atenta cada paso que el chico daba. Su caminar torpe por las olas batiendo contra sus piernas me recordó por un instante a Sasuke caminando hacia mí. La forma en que paseaba sus manos para acomodar su húmedo cabello me pareció coincidentemente la misma forma en que Sasuke lo hacia y era perfecto.

¿Era normal que estuve deseando todo el día un momento a solas para no pensar en nosotros, y ahora lo único que hacia era pensar y pensar en él?

-Hola. – Escuché una voz masculina fuerte y confiada cerca de mí.

-¿Si? – Respondí mordiendo mi labio inferior ahora concentrada en un surfista que estaba saliendo de la playa. Ladeé un poco la cabeza para obtener una vista de todos sus ángulos… no se le acercaba en nada a Sasuke.

-¿Estás sola? – Su voz 'seductora' no me resultaba conocida y sentía curiosidad, pero aún seguía concentrada en el atlético cuerpo cubierto de arena a unos 10 metros de mí.

-Ajá… – Hice un gesto con el rostro y entorné más la vista para no perder detalle alguno, comparándole.

-No por mucho tiempo. – _Mierda, quien quiera que seas, ¡silencio!_ – ¿Hola? – Una mano se pasó rápidamente frente a mi rostro tomando por completo mi atención.

-¡¿Qué?! – Tuve que voltear a mirar al dueño de la mano para reclamarle por haber hecho tal tontería. El tipo parado al lado mío era más alto que yo por una cabeza, de cuerpo atlético y enormes brazos. Parecía atractivo pero no me temblaron las piernas de deseo al mirarle. Ya no. – Discúlpame. – Le sonreí amablemente y me di la vuelta dispuesta a marcharme de allí.

-¡Espera! – Tomó mi mano deteniéndome abruptamente. – Te he estado observando desde hace rato. – Me aseguró.

-¿Ah, sí? – Halé mi mano tratando de separarme de él, sin éxito.

-Eres muy hermosa. – Me sonrió de lado pero lejos de parecerme atractivo, me dieron ganas de reírme y después apartarme todo lo posible de él.

-Gracias. – Di un fuerte tirón de mi mano y conseguí soltarme. – Hasta luego.

-Oh, vamos… – Esta vez me tomó del brazo. – Te he visto observar a esos chicos… – Su tono de voz aterciopelado cambió por uno rudo. – Les mirabas deseosa de que alguno se acercara a…

-¿A qué? – Le reté apretando mis manos en puños, preparada a hacer que me soltara aunque sea por las malas.

-A que alguno se acercara a coger contigo. – Su agarre de repente fue más fuerte. Mi mente actuó rápido, no así mi cuerpo. Consideré darle una dura patada, una cachetada o quizá escupirle. – ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Te ves acalorada… quizá yo pueda ayudarte a quitarte ese horrible vestido.

Entrecerré los ojos mirándole incrédula. ¿Por quién me tomaba ese idiota?

-¿Por qué no mejor simplemente te vas? – Siseé.

-Sólo si vienes conmigo.

-Ocurre que sólo yo elijo como vestirme y con quien desvestirme. – Preparé mi pierna para darle un fuerte rodillazo. Podría, tal vez, darle un golpe en la entrepierna. 

-Disculpa… – Ambos escuchamos una fuerte voz detrás del idiota que me tenia sujeta.

-¿Qué? – El tipejo se volteó a ver quién le interrumpió en su 'romántico' intento de coquetear. Aprovechando su distracción, busqué un hueco entre sus piernas e inhalé con fuerza antes de darle una patada de la misma magnitud que le había hecho a Sasori, quizá más fuerte. – Oww…– el tipo llevó ambas manos a su entrepierna y cayó de rodillas en medio de mi rescator y yo.

-Hmp. Esa es mi molesta. – Escuché la orgullosa voz de alguien conocido. Alcé el rostro y me encontré con Sasuke mirándome con orgullo y sonriendo sólo para mí.

-Sasuke… – Susurré aún agitada.

-Buena patada. – Ambos le miramos removerse en la arena.

-Algunos viejos hábitos nunca se pierden. – Me encogí de hombros.

El tipo seguía en el suelo. Sasuke clavó su pie en la espalda del sujeto haciendo que cayera de boca contra la arena.

-¿Estás bien? – Sasuke me preguntó. Yo asentí varias veces. – Vámonos de aquí.

Rodeé al tipo aún tirado en el suelo chillando de dolor y me sentí un poco apenada, pero más que nada satisfecha al verlo en el suelo. La misma sensación que cuando le frustré su nochecita a Sasori algunos años atrás. Deberían proponer la patada en la entrepierna como deporte femenino. Era algo realmente estimulante cuando el tipo en cuestión se lo merecía.

-Mejor suerte para la próxima, sí es que puedes volver a usar esa… 'Cosa'. – Le susurré al chico.

-¿Sakura? –Sasuke me llevaba ya algunos pasos de distancia y se detuvo a esperarme.

-Sasuke… pensé que estabas en tu habitación… – Le dije en cuanto le alcancé.

-Hmp, si. – Respondió volviendo a andar. – Pero me quedé un rato viéndote marchar… me preocupé un poco por ti y bueno… Te seguí a distancia. – Bufó algo enfadado, tal vez decepcionado. – Casi regreso a mi habitación en cuanto te vi deteniéndote a observar a esos tipos. – Por alguna razón la vergüenza y culpa se apoderaron de mí.

-Lamento eso. – Agaché el rostro.

-No tienes porqué. – Se encogió de hombros. – Después de todo fuera de la habitación sólo somos amigos y como tal no puedo impedir que mires lo que desees.

¡Pero no era así!

-Pero… – Susurré. – Sasuke… yo desde anoche sólo… – Él me miró con encorvando una ceja. – desde anoche sólo pienso en ti, porque te deseo a ti… de nuevo. – Mascullé.

-Hmp. – No quise voltear a verlo para saber sí reía o estaba enfadado. No me sentía mentalmente preparada para encararle en ese momento. Era muy probable que estuviera enfadado, muy enfadado. – Los chicos nos esperan para comer más tarde… – Se hizo a un lado para que yo caminara por delante de él.

-¿Qué sugieres? – Hice un torpe intento de usar un tono seductor.

-Tú sabes… – Se encogió de hombros mientras entrabamos de nuevo al lobby del hotel. – ¿Por qué no tenemos sexo? – Repitió mis palabras, las que nos llevaron a la habitación. Lo que inició todo.

…

.

La sensación era indescriptiblemente placentera. Me sentía de alguna manera poderosa, enérgica, como… yo, pero mucho mejor. Estábamos llevando una batalla sin ganador por ver quién sucumbía primero al placer que el otro podría darle. Sasuke me había tomado con su ágil lengua justo momentos después de que entramos a mi habitación. Me había quitado el estorboso vestido desde que puse un pie dentro de la recámara, me desnudó por completo sin demora alguna y sin dejar de mirarme ni por un segundo. Me tumbó con una violencia excitante en la cama y me tomó con su hábil lengua con desesperación. 1 orgasmo y muchos gemidos míos después, él me creyó lista para entrar en mí, pero esta vez yo quería participar también. Así que decidí actuar.Invertí las cosas, dejándolo a él boca arriba y yo metida en el hueco entre sus piernas decidida a enseñarle que yo también podía hacerle suspirar. Después de todo yo tenía tanta experiencia como Sasuke y ya sabía un poco de lo que a él le gustaba y sí quería aprender más debía actuar más. _El sexo no se explica, se practica._

Mi pecho subía y bajaba agitado, mi respiración era intensa y de mis labios salían graciosos sonidos por la acción que estaba llevando a cabo. No había demorado nada en probar su erección. La noche anterior lo había hecho de forma lenta y sólo buscando excitarle para que me tomara, pero esta vez quería verle terminar. Quería ver que se removiera sobre las sabanas y que gimiera MI nombre. Sasuke me había prometido en nuestra primera noche que no descansaríamos hasta estar saciados el uno del otro. Ya habíamos salido de la habitación, e inclusive del hotel, pero aún no estábamos del todo saciados. Yo definitivamente no estaba para nada saciada de él. Ni él de mí. Al menos eso decía su rostro tras sus gestos involuntarios y las muecas de placer que trataba de ocultar mientras yo tenía su miembro entre mis labios. No había podido dejar de mirarlo mientras lo hacía. Mis ojos estaban clavados fijamente en su rostro mientras trataba de hacer que aquél pedazo de carne, que tanto placer nos daba, entrara más y más en mi boca. Sasuke también me miraba fijamente con la frente perlada en sudor y con las manos arrugando las sábanas debajo de él. De su pecho escapaban pequeños gruñidos y en su garganta se formaban jadeos involuntarios.

-Ahh… Sakura. – Gimió cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando apreté la base de su pene con delicada presión. Mi mano libre jugaba ansiosa con sus testículos y con la parte de su pene que no entraba en mi boca. – ¡…Mierda! – Le escuché gruñir mientras llevaba una de sus manos a mi cabello para hacer que aumentara el ritmo con el que mis labios se movían por todo el largo de su miembro. Sentí sus dedos enredándose entre mis cabellos y no pude ignorar la presión que ejerció para incitarme a que introdujera más de él en mi. Relajé mi garganta y dejé que entrara lo suficiente sin provocarme molestia alguna. – ¡Ahh! – Dejó caer su cabeza contra la almohada. Me apremié mentalmente. No sólo él podía llevarme a los rincones más prohibidos del placer, aparentemente yo también podía hacer que el Sasuke 'todo lo puedo' Uchiha explotara de goce. Bajé mi cabeza permitiendo que entrara un poco más hasta mi garganta, de nuevo, y retiré lentamente su miembro de mis labios. Besé suave y rápidamente la punta y le acaricié los muslos suavemente tratando de llamar su atención. Escuché las sabanas arrugarse bajo sus manos y le vi levantar la cabeza de la almohada al mismo tiempo. – ¿Por qué mierda te detuviste? – Gruñó. Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un momento. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y llenos de deseo. Sonreí levemente y humedecí mis labios muy lentamente con la punta de mi lengua mientras él me seguía mirando fijamente. – Hmm. – Jadeó.

-Lo siento. – Traté de sonar en verdad arrepentida mientras llevaba mi dedo índice cerca de mis labios. Sasuke me miraba fijamente con las cejas curvadas y los labios semi abiertos. Deslicé mi dedo por mi labio inferior y lo introduje con rapidez dentro de mi boca apretándole entre mis labios y mordiéndolo con ligera brusquedad. Metí y saqué mi dedo de mi boca empapándolo cada vez más con mi saliva sin dejar de mirarle fijamente. Sasuke dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo contra la almohada por mi provocación y cerró los ojos por un instante. Le escuché respirar con violencia y desde ahí me miró de nuevo.

-Por favor… No me hagas rogarte, Sa-ku-ra. – Susurró. Retiré mi dedo de mis labios para responderle.

-Me parece que acabas de hacerlo, Sasuke. – Le guiñe un ojo mientras discretamente llevaba mi dedo índice ya húmedo a la base de su miembro. Escuché un jadeo desde la garganta de sasuke y no pude evitar reír discretamente. – ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Susurré deslizando mi dedo por todo el largo de su erección a penas y rozándole con mis uñas. Gemí involuntariamente al sentir como palpitaba bajo mi roce. El miembro de sasuke era grande, pero erecto era toda una delicia que no quería ignorar.

Me encantaba ese hombre. Era como el café: Bueno, fuerte y caliente.

-Molesta, creo que sabes bien lo que quiero… no me hagas decirte vulgaridades que nunca te he dicho.

-No seas amargado, Sasuke. – Le sonreí.

-Sakura… ¿Qué esperas? – Susurró con los ojos entrecerrados. – ¿Vas a hacer algún movimiento o puedo hacerlo yo?

-Nada, en realidad. – Reí mientras mi mano derecha acarició suavemente sus testículos. Sasuke cerró sus ojos con fuerza. – Déjamelo a mí.

-Hmp. – Gimió.

Entonces volví a la tarea de darle placer. Besé de nuevo su punta con fingida ternura y después tuve que morder mi labio inferior al verle sisear de placer. Recorrí con mi lengua todo el largo como si estuviera chupando una paleta, una larga y deliciosa paleta. Gemí cuando llegué a la punta sabiendo que eso hacía que apretara con más fuerza sus puños en la sábana. Masajeé sin pausa la base de su erección preguntándome cuánto podría resistir antes de suplicarme de nuevo. Le sentí tensarse cuando una de mis manos bajó a juguetear de nuevo con sus testículos y supe que necesitaba probarle de nuevo.

-¡Molesta! – Gruñó en cuanto aleteé mi lengua desde la base de su miembro hasta la punta sobre la cual sople sintiendo como sasuke se estremeció.

Sólo bastó con verle a los ojos para saber lo que él quería, lo que él deseaba tanto como yo. Después de todo, el sexo oral seguramente era una de las mejores conversaciones entre un hombre y una mujer sin importar quién se lo hiciera a quien.

Amoldé mis labios a su grosor y lo adentré de nuevo en mi boca subiendo de arriba abajo con lentitud y tomándome más tiempo del necesario cuando llegaba a la punta. Me gustaba escucharle gruñir mientras una de mis manos subía por su abdomen sin que mi boca perdiera el ritmo, descendí mi mano de nuevo rozándole con mis uñas con una lentitud que hasta a mi me causaba frustración. No quería dejar sin atenciones a nada de él. El sudor se acumuló como perlas pequeñas en su frente, cuello y en partes de su pecho. Aumenté de a poco el ritmo de mis movimientos irregulares buscando que sintiera el placer que él me daba.

Sentí mi centro palpitar necesitado de atenciones. El tener a Sasuke dentro de mi boca solo había provocado que mi centro anhelara sentir su largo y grosor dentro de mí. Me sentía ya húmeda, más que lista y necesitada de sentir su cuerpo embistiendo contra mí con rudeza. Podía sentir en mi cuerpo la humedad y un extraño picor que necesitaba ser atendido. Mi respiración se volvió más irregular y apreté mis ojos con fuerza debatiéndome internamente sobre sí debía auto complacerme un poco con la mano que tenía libre, o rogarle porque entrara en mi sin contemplaciones. Decidí esperarle, después de todo sabía que nadie me podría dar placer como él, tal vez ni siquiera yo misma.

Subí y bajé una vez más, 2, 3, 4. Saqué su miembro de mi boca y mordí con suavidad su punta sintiendo como en mis manos se ponía más caliente, más rígido. Volví a adentrarlo en mi boca sabiendo que no faltaría mucho, él estaba listo. Sasuke llevó de nuevo sus manos a mi cabeza haciendo que mis movimientos fueran rápidos y precisos. Él estaba cerca. Su respiración se tornó irregular, jadeos desesperados salieron de sus labios y sus manos se tensaron. Y lo hizo. Sasuke gimió mi nombre con desesperación cuando se libró en mi boca. Sólo sentí algo cálido entrar directo a mi garganta, lo cual no me dio opción a decidir si quería tragarlo todo o no. Simplemente dejé que descendiera por mi garganta a penas y sintiendo su sabor 'suave' que no me resultó en lo absoluto desagradable. Me separé de él y le observé mientras buscaba que su respiración se regulara.

Me acosté a su lado y llevé una mano a su pecho sintiendo como subía y bajaba.

-Mierda… en serio eres buena. – Jadeó.

-Tú también. – Le aseguré en doble sentido.

Sasuke me tomó con brusquedad por la nuca y me atrajo hacía él besándome desenfrenada y erráticamente. Su beso era demandante y placentero mientras mi centro palpitaba con locura. Lo necesitaba ya. Su lengua jugueteó con la mía como torturándome, probándose. Besó con devoción mis labios y me dejó caer en la cama poniéndose él sobre mí.

-Sí no te importa… – Susurró apretando entre sus manos un pequeño paquete plateado. – necesito estar dentro de ti… ya. – Protestó con desesperación.

Gemí al escucharle decir eso tan desesperadamente. Instintivamente separé mis piernas permitiéndole que entrara en mí, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar descendió con sus labios por todo mi pecho y abdomen. Acarició con lentitud mis piernas y acercó su peligrosa lengua a mi clítoris probándolo de nuevo y masajeándolo lentamente con su lengua.

-Mmm… – Gemí torciendo los dedos de mis pies al sentirle tocarme arrítmicamente. Con las yemas de sus dedos masajeaba mis muslos y con su lengua se dedicó a probarme sin reparo. Subió mis piernas a sus hombros aumentando el ritmo de su musculo entre mis pliegues. Mis manos se aferraron, como él, a los lados de mi cuerpo y mi espalda se arqueaba buscando recibir más. – ¡Sasuke…! – Gemí. – ¡Ahh! – En mi bajo vientre sentí acumularse algo grande, fuerte, que explotaría en cualquier segundo. Yo ya estaba más que lista, sólo deseaba sentirlo a él de nuevo en mi interior. – ¡Sasuke! – Volví a gemir y entonces dejé que se liberara toda esa tención que se había acumulado en mi interior en un segundo orgasmo que me hizo estremecerme por completo. Mi cuerpo se tensó mientras la electricidad me recorría desde la cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies. Fue justo ahí, en medio del placer que estaba sintiendo, cuando sasuke entró en mi con la fuerza y velocidad exacta que me hicieron estremecer. – ¡Ahh!

La rápida y placentera intromisión hizo que ambos gimiéramos al mismo tiempo. Moví mis caderas con desesperación buscando que no hiciera pausas y se moviera con fuerza en mi interior. Aún tenía mis piernas en sus hombros y sentía que su miembro estaba muy dentro de mí.

Sasuke puso ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza y se impulsó para entrar de nuevo, más fuerte y certeramente en mí.

-Sasuke… – Gemí al sentir como bajaba sus manos a mis caderas. Mi cuerpo tembló de satisfacción al sentirle de nuevo en mi interior. Le había estado añorando, deseando toda la mañana. – Ahh… sasuke – No quería creerlo, pero era cierto… Sasuke me llenaba de una forma maravillosa. Mi centro le recibía gustosa de saber que él podría liberarle de la tensión que había estado acumulando.

-Hmm. –Jadeó. Mis paredes se cerraban en torno a él, encajando como piezas de rompecabezas listo para ser armado y desarmado sin parar. En algún punto entre mi satisfacción sentí las yemas de sus dedos clavarse en mi cintura y su respiración errada rozándome el rostro mientras comenzaba un ritmo lento. Sasuke mecía suavemente sus caderas contra las mías pero no por eso eran menos placenteras. Sus estocadas eran suaves pero precisas, llegaban justo a un punto que provocaba placer.

-Más… – Clavé mis uñas en las sabanas cada que su pelvis y la mía chocaban. Tenía mis ojos cerrados, mis manos hechas puño y mis talones clavándose en su espalda buscando más de él. Sasuke dejaba escapar ligeros jadeos de sus labios y sentía su cuerpo por completo caliente, rígido, delicioso. ¿Cómo me pude haber preocupado esa misma mañana de que esto saliera mal? Por Dios, el hombre me estaba llenando por completo de una forma indescriptible, apenas comparada con la perfección. Los dedos de sasuke seguían clavados en mis caderas y pronto su ritmo se fue volviendo más fuerte, cada vez más profundo y certero.

-Sakura… – Jadeó. Le busqué con la mirada, con mis ojos entrecerrados y nublados de placer. – mierda… – Murmuró por lo bajo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, sus músculos se contraían con cada estocada y en algún momento la cercanía sólo me dejó escuchar lo acelerado de su corazón, tal vez el mío estaba peor. Mis pechos se movían al ritmo de sus embestidas y mi respiración se volvía cada vez más frenética.

Sasuke bajó el rostro a mis pechos y metió uno entre sus labios haciéndome jadear y apartar la mirada de él.

-Aahh. – Gemí desesperada al sentir la humedad de su boca contrastando con lo caliente que estaba mi piel. – ¡Más…! – Sasuke iba aumentando cada vez más el ritmo y sentía la humedad abarcando mi frente con sudor. Mi flequillo se pegaba a mi frente y a los lados de mi rostro pero no me importó. – ¡Sasuke… más!

-Hmp. – Le escuché sonreír sobre mi piel.

-Ahh. – Y de nuevo él me estaba dejando fuera de combate.

¡Mierda no!

Llevé mis manos temblorosas a su pecho y le empujé débilmente, a penas y llamando su atención.

-¿Qué? – Gruñó roncamente. Dejé caer mis piernas al colchón y le sonreí con ligero cansancio.

-Me cansé de esa postura. – Mentí. Era deliciosa, permitía que entrara perfectamente hasta lo más íntimo de mí. Pero yo no quería sólo ser tomada por él, yo también quería darle más.

-¿Qué propones? – Se quedó quieto por un instante mientras trataba de contener jadeos.

-Ayúdame. – Susurré en su oído. Ya me había quedado claro que no tenía una fuerza bruta como para empujarle. Así que le hice un gesto sugerente con la cabeza dándole a entender que quería quedar sobre él.

-Hmp. – Sasuke me tomó por la cintura y rodó por la cama sin perder el contacto, dejándome encima de él. – Soy todo tuyo. – Dijo con voz ronca.

Por supuesto que lo era.

Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de contener una risa de satisfacción. Llevé mis manos a su pecho aún sin moverme sobre su erección. Recorrí con mis uñas su abdomen perfecto y relamí mis labios al verle tan desesperado porque me moviera.

Aferré mis manos en alguna parte de su abdomen y me impulsé para subir por su miembro casi hasta sacarlo, pero no lo suficiente para realmente hacerlo. Sólo cuando le vi debajo de mi, desesperado y ansioso, supe que también estaba torturándome a mí misma. Descendí rápidamente por su largo sin buscar lastimarle. Su erección me recibió y sentí mis paredes apretarle gustosas.

-Mierda… – Gimió.

Clavé mejor mis rodillas en el colchón y me impulsé de nuevo sintiendo como entraba aún más profundamente en mí para placer de ambos. Estaba en la gloria, casi sintiendo el paraíso con la punta de mis dedos.

Sasuke llevó sus manos a mi cintura buscando que aumentara el ritmo de mis movimientos.

-Ahh. – Jadeé.

-…Sa…kura. – Gimió.

-Hmm. – Un gemido salió de mis labios provocando que aferrara con fuerza sus dedos a mi cintura marcando un ritmo más rápido y placentero.

Con su ayuda, comencé a pegar pequeños brincos por su erección sintiendo como me llenaba por completo. La humedad de mi centro provocaba que entrara cada vez más profundamente en mí.

-Ahh. – En algún punto, ambos comenzamos a gemir al mismo tiempo. Mis pechos subían y bajaban conforme a mis rebotes y sus dedos se aferraban más a mí.

Sasuke levantó un poco su torso y con sus labios volvió a tomar uno de mis pechos mientras yo no dejaba de jadear ni de moverme.

-Sasuke… – Ronroneé aferrándome a su cuerpo, diciéndome a mi misma que todo era real y que era deliciosamente perfecto.

Sasuke dejó caer su cabeza contra la almohada y su pecho subía y bajaba buscando llenarse de oxigeno. Mis ojos estaban entrecerrados y mis labios no habían dejado de liberar jadeos con cada rebote de mi cuerpo. Me dediqué a acariciarle el pecho con las manos sintiendo lo maravilloso de su piel caliente y sudada por el contacto físico, mientras Sasuke llevó una de sus manos a mi trasero acariciándome y estimulándome.

-Sakura… – Sus dedos se clavaron con fuerza en mi cintura en cuanto empecé a mover mis caderas en círculos. – No te detengas…

Mis ojos se nublaron y mi garganta pese a estar seca, no dejaba de liberar jadeos. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, mis pulmones reclamaban oxigeno y pese a sentirme agotada no podía dejar de moverme.

Sasuke llevó una de sus manos a mi centro acariciando mi clítoris mientras yo seguía moviéndome sin parar sobre él.

-…Sasuke.

Entonces mi cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, sentí mis paredes cerrarse alrededor de él con violencia. Un jadeo me permitió contener en mis pulmones aire necesario para recibir la fuerza del orgasmo que nos llevó a ambos al paraíso sin retorno.

No pude saber exactamente cuánto nos tomó, quizá un par de brinquitos más sobre él fue lo que bastó para que ambos llegáramos. Esta vez al mismo tiempo. Juntos saboreamos el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, envueltos en un mar de placer y sensaciones fabulosas. Ambos gemimos el nombre del otro y nos entregamos a los movimientos arrítmicos que el orgasmo nos provocó. Mis paredes le apretaron y ordeñaron con fuerza mientras nuestra respiración desenfrenada y jadeos indescifrables retumbaron por la habitación. Mis manos seguían aferradas a él, al igual que las suyas en mí. No sé exactamente en qué momento m dejé llevar y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, sólo fui consciente cuando los abrí de nuevo y lo primero que vi fue a él, jadeante, sudado, perfecto debajo de mí.

Me dejé caer agotada sobre su pecho, sintiéndome libre, satisfecha… completa. Sasuke me estrujó entre sus brazos mientras sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba y su corazón martillaba con fuerza en mis oídos. Definitivamente sí era un buen ejercicio. Había sido algo maravilloso, nuevamente Sasuke me había sacudido el mundo y yo no podía sentirme mejor que ahora. Cerré los ojos sintiendo mis parpados pesados, estaba agotada y no podía dormir sobre de él.

-…Sasuke – Le llamé, sorprendiéndome de lo melosa que sonó mi voz.

-Hmp. – "Respondió".

-Ayúdame… – Dije con timidez.

-¿Cansada?

-No tienes idea. – Susurré.

Sentí el pecho de Sasuke subir al compas de su risa y después de unos segundos me ayudó a quedar acostada sobre él.

Me acomodé a su lado sintiendo mi cuerpo agotado pero demasiado bien. No me preocupó mucho en ese momento buscar algo con que tapar mi desnudez, sólo me dediqué a buscar que mi cuerpo se relajara. Observaba fijamente algún punto en el techo sin prestar demasiada atención mientras sentía la suavidad de las sabanas debajo de mí. Muy suaves y tentadoras, pero justo como en la mañana, me daba pereza levantarme para taparme con ellas.

Cerré mis ojos mientras un suspiro de cansancio abandonaba mis labios. Estiré mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y rodé en la cama quedando boca abajo.

Un movimiento irregular en el colchón me hizo abrir los ojos para comprobar que era terriblemente descuidada. En algún momento Sasuke había salido de la cama y ahora ya hasta estaba de regreso. Tomó una parte de la sabana y se cubrió con ella antes de acomodar su cabeza debajo de unas mullidas almohadas.

-¿Estas despierta? – Susurró.

-Claro. – Dije apoyando mi cabeza entre mis brazos.

-Hmp.

-Me alegro de que seas tú… – Musité.

-¿Qué? – Ladeó su cabeza y se acomodó de lado para verme fijamente.

-Sí no fueras tú… tal vez yo no habría tenido el valor de continuar con esto.

-Hmp, ¿entonces esto del sexo y todo fue por mí? – Enarcó una ceja.

-Sí y no… – Respondí. – De alguna forma tu me haces sentir mejor y no me arrepiento… esto que hacemos es… lo máximo. – suspiré. – ¿No lo crees?

-Desde luego. – Asintió.

-Esto no se quedará aquí, ¿verdad? – Susurré. – Cuando lleguemos a casa… ¿podremos continuar? – suspiré. – Aquí hemos tenido el tiempo a nuestro favor pero cuando volvamos a casa, a nuestras ajetreadas vidas…

-Funcionará. – Me aseguró. – Siempre que tu y yo queramos seguir con esto. Quizá te sientas más cómoda sí ponemos algunas… reglas.

-¿Cómo qué? – Me apoyé en mis brazos para verle mejor.

-No tenemos porque hacerlo cada que nos veamos… ya sabes, sí ambos queremos no veo porqué no hacerlo…

-Pero sí uno de los dos no quiere… – Dejé abierta la oración esperando que él la terminara.

-…Aunque veo difícil no querer hacerlo cuando te vea y podamos. No sabiendo lo fabulosa que eres en lo que haces.

-Igual yo. – Admití completamente segura. – Continúa…

-Hay que admitir que no estamos exentos a que pase algo trascendental y que debemos decírnoslo en seguida.

-¿Algo de qué? – Cuestioné.

-Pues acabamos de tener sexo, pero… ¿qué pasaría si al salir de la habitación, de la nada, conoces al 'príncipe' que tanto has buscado?

-Te lo diría de inmediato. – Sonreí completamente segura de que eso no pasaría, al menos no pronto. Lo que él y yo teníamos era perfecto y no quería pararlo por nada del mundo. – ¿Y si tú conoces a la mujer de tus sueños?

-¿Es una broma? – Frunció el ceño.

-No. – Negué. – Tú también puede que saliendo de esta habitación conozcas a la chica que te haga cambiar de idea acerca de nunca casarte.

-No creo encontrar a alguien así, nunca. – Admitió desviando su mirada al techo. – Ahora mismo lo más cercano a un compromiso… lo tengo contigo y me gusta esto.

Abrí los ojos por completo observándole fijamente.

-Te tengo a ti. – Me miró de nuevo. – Eres todo lo puedo pedir por ahora. Atractiva, la mayor parte del tiempo divertida y eres estupenda en la cama. ¿Quién necesita buscar una mujer para casarse sí te tengo a ti?

-Eso es lo mejor de mí, ¿no? – Le sonreí. – Yo no te quiero para casarnos, sólo para tener sexo. – Sasuke hizo una mueca que no supe interpretar.

-Cierto. – Asintió. – Y por eso… lo que hacemos es perfecto.

-Pero ahora… – Hice ademán de levantarme de la cama. – Nos esperan para almorzar. – La realidad volvía.

-Ó podríamos llamar y decir que ya almorzamos y estamos… turisteando por algún lado. – Llevó una de sus manos a mi espalda y deslizó sus dedos por mi espalda haciéndome estremecer.

-Podríamos. – Asentí.

Sasuke sonrió y buscó su celular.

Gracias a Dios, ese hombre era más de acción y menos palabras. Yo no estaba lista para que terminara ese fin de semana, no estaba lista en lo absoluto para dejar de sentir todo lo que él me daba.

…

.

-Mueve ese delicioso trasero fuera de la cama, molesta. – La ronca voz de Sasuke me sobresaltó. En algún momento después de nuestra segunda ronda, caímos exhaustos en la cama y mi brazo derecho había quedado sobre su cuerpo apretándole a mí con fuerza.

-Lo siento. – Me senté en la cama y tallé efusivamente mis ojos. Estaba muy agotada.

-Ya casi es hora de irnos. – Me informó. – Creo que debería ir a mi habitación a empacar.

-Claro. – Suspiré sacando mis pies de la cama con pesadez.

Sasuke se levantó y estiró sus brazos, ladeó su cabeza primero de un lado y luego del otro y finalmente tomó su ropa entre sus manos encaminándose a la ducha.

-Tomaré una ducha aquí. – Dijo poco antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

-Claro. – Repetí aún adormilada. Me agaché a recoger mi ropa y me puse sólo mis bragas y sostén sabiendo que también necesitaba una ducha para despertar por completo. Más tarde, estaba segura, caería como un tronco en el auto de Sasuke.

Aventé mi enorme maleta sobre el colchón y saqué de ella la ropa que me pondría para el regreso. Quería algo cómodo que no fuera una molestia al acomodarme a dormir en el asiento del auto, pero sólo busqué una falda y una camiseta blanca. Saqué mi ropa interior y acomodé un poco mi maleta. Cuando Sasuke salió de la ducha, yo ya estaba casi lista, sólo faltaban las cosas de aseo que tenía en la ducha. Sasuke estaba completamente vestido y con su cabello a penas húmedo. Caminó lentamente hacia mí, estando yo en ropa interior no era difícil pensar que él se acercaba a mí en busca de algo más, pero no. Deseché esa idea porque no vi en su mirada ese deseo que me hacia estremecer, sólo su sonrisa de lado que me dejaba sonrojada y la satisfacción impresa en su cuerpo. Además, yo sabía que él detestaba por completo llegar tarde, era puntual y era de los que no permitía que el placer sobrepusiera el deber. Me relajé cuando quedó frente a mí, me puso de pie y olisqueó mi hombro izquierdo y cuello.

-Hmp. Eso explica muchas cosas. – Sasuke rió.

-¿De qué hablas? –Tomé mi ropa lista para ducharme.

-Tu jabón es de café.

-Si, Ino ya me criticó eso también.

-Me gusta como hueles. – Me guiñó el ojo. – Es imposible olvidarte cuando hueles maravillosamente a café.

-Misión cumplida. – Dije sarcásticamente entrando al baño. – Ten cuidado cuando salgas. – Le advertí.

-Hmp. – Pero sasuke sólo abrió la puerta y salió sin antes asomarse en busca de algún curioso por el pasillo.

-Prr. – Bufé entrando al baño.

Para cuando estuve lista y con mis maletas en el lobby, tuve que buscar una máquina expendedora para comer algo. Después de todo, no me había dado tiempo de comer. Sasuke y yo habíamos aprovechado ese tiempo en cosas más provechosas pero menos llenadoras, al menos para mí estomago. Saqué unas galletas y un jugo de la maquina, los cuales devoré sin demora. Tan hambrienta como me encontraba, todo me sabía delicioso.

No tomó mucho tiempo, cuando Sasuke bajó con su maleta y el resto del grupo detrás de él. El barullo que se armó mientras ellos caminaban hacia mí, distraía graciosamente. Ino discutía, como no, con Shikamaru. Naruto y Hinata platicaban tranquilamente con Sai. Sasuke y Temari venían por delante ajenos al resto del grupo.

-¿Lista? – Sasuke se puso sus lentes de sol.

-Claro. – Asentí antes de fijar mi vista en el resto del grupo. – ¿No olvidan algo? – Observé rápidamente al grupo sorprendiéndome que en su mayoría, las maletas eran de Ino.

-Lo tengo todo. – Ino suspiró satisfecha tomando la mano de Sai.

-Me consta. – Le respondí.

-Nos vemos en un par de semanas. – Temari me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y un ligero abrazo.

-¿Ya te vas a tu casa?

-Claro. – Asintió. – Pero volveré a visitarles pronto.

-Vámonos, mujer. – Shikamaru llevó una mano a la espalda de Temari incitándola a avanzar. – Tu avión sale antes que el nuestro, debemos irnos ya.

-Nosotros también debemos irnos, Sai. – Ino se observaba vanidosamente en un pequeño espejo. – Tengo que ver que acomoden bien nuestras maletas antes de abordar. Tú sabes que las revisiones y demás toman su tiempo. – Sai asintió y suspiró antes de cargar todas las maletas que pudo.

-Buen viaje. – Naruto se despidió.

-¿Cuándo volverán ustedes? – Quise saber.

-En un par de semanas. – Hinata confesó. – Les avisaremos tan pronto estemos de regreso.

-No olvides mis consejos, Hinata. – Sasuke se 'despidió'.

-No lo haré, Sasuke-kun. – Ella trató de sonreír, con seguridad prefirió seguir el juego para no verse afectada por el recuerdo del consejo. – Nos vemos pronto.

Ino y Sai ocuparon un taxi para ellos solos por las maletas enormes que Ino llevaba. El resto se fue en un solo taxi.

-¿Nos vamos ya? – Dije aún batiendo mis manos en un gesto de despedida hacia los taxis, ya alejándose.

-No. – Sasuke se acercó a mi oído derecho y susurró: – ¿Cuál es la prisa?

-Ah, cierto. – Recordé una plática que tuvo con Shikamaru. – Y, ¿Cuál es el dichoso restaurante de mariscos? Creí que no eran precisamente tus favoritos.

-No existe. – Me sonrió.

-¿Entonces…?

-Estaba pensando que sería una buena excusa para tardar.

-¿Por qué quieres tardar?

-Pensaba en perderme en algún lugar contigo, claro… eso fue antes de que pasara lo que pasó en tu habitación. – Mordí mi labio inferior. – Ahora pienso que en serio deberíamos parar a buscar donde almorzar.

-Lo sé. – Asentí aún hambrienta.

Sasuke suspiró.

-No quiero volver a casa. – Susurró mientras tomaba su maleta y las mías y caminaba hacia el estacionamiento en busca de su auto.

-No tenemos por qué hacerlo. – Le recordé siguiéndole el paso.

-No, pero deberíamos. – Contraataco.

Esta vez yo suspiré.

-¿Almorzamos mañana? – Pregunté en cuanto el abrió el maletero del auto y dejó caer nuestras maletas en él.

-Hmp. ¿Sólo almorzar? – Me preguntó tratando de no sonreír.

-Pues… pidamos una pizza y después… que pase lo que tenga que pasar. – Sonreí viéndole abrir las puertas del auto.

-Hmp. Suena excelente. – Entró en su auto.

Era hora de volver a la realidad, a casa. Pero no me sentía para nada triste, después de todo éramos lo suficientemente conscientes de que ahora las cosas saldrían mejor… debían salir mejor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yo sé que me odian y repudian poquito por haberme tardado 3 semanas jaja pero mis vagaciones se prolongaron \O/ y Justo cuando estaba lista para continuar escribiendo, algo me distraía (Una playa a la que fui obligada a ir por mis amigos, un paseo 'rapidito' con mi hermano que nos tomó casi todo el día y finalmente me enfermé del estomago por haber pasado casi todas las vacaciones comiendo cosas grasosas sin descanso :() Así que quise subir un capitulo ya antes de que tenga que (por desgracia) volver a la escuela :C

Porfis reviewwseenme diciendo que tal voy, ya saben: si les gustó, si no les gustó, si lo odiaron, si me odiaron, si lo amodiaron.

Jaja Cada review de los que dicen: "apresúrate, o continua, o el ¡siguiente capítulo!" que me llega es como un: "Vaga inmunda apresúrate a subir capitulo, ¿qué esperas?" y Así, es como me meten presión para que me apresure jaja se los agradezco :*

Así que espero sus reviews contándome como les fue en sus vagaciones, que les pareció el capi y finalmente un: VAGA INMUNDA, SUBE CAPITULO Y DEJA DE ESTAR ECHADA SIN ESCRIBIR! pero con amor. JAJAJA 3

Nos estamos leyendo y me aplicaré más para el siguiente capítulo. Reviewseenme y como siempre espero sus consejos y críticas constructivas acerca del lemmon.

Besos :*

Angelli H.~


	9. De la sorpresa

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

█ █ █ █ █ Derechos reservados █ █ █ █

Angiie

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **De la sorpresa.**

 _Aquella fue la primera vez que sentí la urgente necesidad de que el mundo se detuviera hasta que yo pudiera comprender lo que estaba sucediendo._

No me había dado cuenta de la hora, en ningún momento me detuve a observar el reloj o contar el tiempo que llevábamos ahí, sabía que hacer eso sería tener un tiempo límite establecido para el final. De lo único de lo que era consciente era de que estábamos en el auto de Sasuke, en carretera y de regreso a casa. A pesar de que sentía mis parpados pesados y mi cabeza me suplicaba que me acomodara de cualquier forma posible para poder dormir, yo le ignoraba. Probablemente dormir haría menos pesado el camino, pero aún más corto. De por sí no dejaba de pensar y maldecir acerca de aquella verdad mundialmente conocida que asegura que el regreso suele ser lo más rápido de un viaje, sobre todo cuando te lo estabas pasando tan bien. Justo como nosotros. El regreso estaba siendo particularmente rápido, mucho más rápido de lo que yo deseaba. Pero claro, sólo era mi percepción y mis egoístas pocas ganas de dejar el fin de semana detrás. Sasuke iba a la velocidad en que siempre lo hacía y sólo se había detenido un par de veces en el camino: La primera fue para comprar algo de comer y la segunda fue cuando mis riñones demostraron que estaban en perfecto funcionamiento y me exigieron con urgencia que pidiera por un baño. Sasuke por supuesto, tan "caballeroso" como siempre, primero se burló de mi y después buscó un lugar seguro en el que pudiera desahogar mi vejiga. Después de aquél penoso momento, no nos detuvimos de nuevo en todo el camino. Yo pasé casi toda la tarde relajada en el asiento del copiloto escuchando música en el estéreo mientras Sasuke iba sumamente concentrado en la carretera. Pocas veces se distraía, y sólo era cuando yo le comentaba algo trivial o cuando inevitablemente leves tarareos salían de mis labios. No podía evitarlo. A pesar de mi ligera depresión porque el viaje a aquella hermosa playa terminó, no podía esconder mi satisfacción; era demasiado evidente en mí actuar que estaba por completo satisfecha por el resultado de la situación y de cómo había terminado nuestro fin de semana.

Vaya viajecito que habíamos hecho.

No era algo desconocido entre mis mejores amigos que ocasionalmente solía aislarme del mundo para pasarla encerrada en mi habitación sola o acompañada, generalmente era acompañada de algún sujeto que al final de cuentas no figuraba importancia en mi vida. Pero Sasuke y el resto del grupo sabían que esos fines de semana siempre terminaban con mi urgencia por que el lunes llegara lo más pronto posible. Probablemente, el hacer esa clase de cosas como le había hecho a Lee ya era algo típico en mi después del sexo. Sin embargo, esta vez era todo lo contrario. Mi tiempo de perderme con algún chico y aborrecerle a la mañana siguiente al sexo había terminado. Sasuke me había regalado el tiempo perfecto y sin duda un muy satisfactorio recuerdo de fin de semana que ambos deseábamos no terminara ahí. Habíamos tenido sexo y no tuvimos que decirle al otro: "lo siento, fue solo sexo. No creo volver a verte después de esto." Y no tuvimos que hacerlo porque ambos sabíamos lo que era, lo que hacíamos, y estábamos de acuerdo. Nuestra nueva relación de amigos con derechos sexuales nos permitía darnos placer mutuamente y luego volver a nuestra cotidiana vida como amigos.

Giré el rostro hacia Sasuke observándole por unos segundos, pero esta vez observándole realmente, ya sabiendo que presumía y de que carecía, observándole como un hombre y no como un amigo. Sasuke era humanamente perfecto en muchos sentidos, había descubierto jodidas y perfectas cualidades suyas que desconocía. No podría decir que era todo un Dios sexual, pero estaba completamente segura de que él había sido lo mejor que me había cogido en toda mi vida, hasta ese día. Sonreí como tonta para mí misma, desvié la mirada contemplando por la ventana abierta el paisaje que corría a la velocidad del auto de Sasuke. Después de todo no había nada mejor que hacer, ni él ni yo habíamos pronunciado palabra alguna en un buen rato. Probablemente, sí me sentaba detenidamente a pensar en ello, no se trataba de una buena señal después de la clase de intimidad que habíamos forjado, pero lo cierto era que no estaba en lo absoluto mortificada por aquel silencio. Conocía muy bien a Sasuke, lo suficiente como para saber que con él no existían silencios incómodos, sólo momentos en que no charlábamos porque simplemente no había nada que decir. Y no estaba mal, en lo absoluto. Después de todo, en compañía de Sasuke, todo, inclusive los silencios que se daban repentinamente entre nosotros, eran buenos. Sasuke era esa clase de persona que con la que podía hablar de todo sin preocupaciones. Porque él me conocía a mí también y sabía que yo disfrutaba más que nada de una excelente platica acerca de nada en especial. Sasuke sabía mis secretos y locuras que entraban en mi cabeza. Con Sasuke podía hablar de todo cuanto quisiera: de películas, átomos, defectos, personas, enfermedades, la vida, la muerte, galaxias, planetas, mis miedos, mis pacientes, mis mentiras, mis temores, de lo mucho que disfruto un café por las mañanas y el sexo por las noches, de comidas, de magia, mi vida… y sin embargo, cuando era necesario, siempre podíamos hablar de algo de nuevo. Porque él me conocía y no me juzgaba. Porque él me quería como yo a él. Sin embargo, esta no era una de esas veces en las que no hablábamos porque no había necesidad de ello. Habíamos tenido sexo y nos habíamos dicho de todo con nuestros cuerpos, no había nada más que decir. Ahora sí, podía decir con toda seguridad que nos conocíamos demasiado bien de los pies a la cabeza. Cada punta de cabello y cada cicatriz en nuestros cuerpos habían sido tocadas por el otro.

En algún momento extraño de mi vida, cuando yo no era muy observadora, simplemente llegó él. Entre tantas personas en el mundo había tenido la fortuna de conocerle, tal vez no en las mejores circunstancias, pero era mi mejor amigo. Y gracias al cielo, ahora también era mi amante.

Me relajé en el asiento, despreocupada por todo a nuestro alrededor. Eran pasadas ya las 9pm cuando comencé a reconocer la carretera que llevaba a casa, las calles comenzaron a sonarme familiares y el estúpido tráfico típico de la ciudad nos dio la bienvenida. No entendía a que se debía, pero habían demasiados autos en la calle y poco a poco Sasuke tuvo que disminuir la velocidad mientras nos encontramos atrapados en el embotellamiento.

-Hogar, dulce hogar. – Suspiré.

-Hmp. – Volví la mirada hacía Sasuke. Se veía ligeramente enfadado y sus cejas comenzaban a juntarse en un gesto de desagrado. Agradecí por unos segundos no estar en el lugar de Sasuke, el tráfico se veía espantoso. Después me compadecí de mí misma ya que sí Sasuke se enfadaba, lo más probable era que él tendría que sacar su ira empleando su lengua ponzoñosa contra alguien, y ¡maldita sea!, yo era la única persona a su lado. Era bien sabido que Sasuke era de esa clase de personas terriblemente impacientes y sabia que algo que le hacia enfadar a niveles máximos era cuando algo tan molesto detenga su rutina diaria, algo como el odioso tráfico. Eso le estresaba y le ponía de mal humor, más de lo normal. – Hmp – Repitió cerrando sus ojos y recargando su cabeza contra la cabecera de su asiento. Desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana. Cualquier cosa en ese momento sería interesante, menos él enfadado. – Demasiado tráfico. – Le escuché murmurar, con cierta tensión en su voz.

 _Aquí vamos._

-Lo normal, supongo. – Respondí como sí nada. Por ningún motivo en el mundo aparté la mirada de la carretera. Conocía mejor la parte irritante de Sasuke, mejor que nadie. Escuché el crujir del cuero del volante bajo sus manos y sabía que 'Hulk' estaba presente.

-Antes de salir calculé el tiempo que nos tomaría llegar para evitar este embotellamiento. – Por supuesto que lo había hecho, no tenía que usar ese tono de reproche porque me quedaba completamente claro que era verdad. El ser humano más calculador del planeta estaba sentado a mi lado.

-No me sorprende. – Me encogí de hombros esperando el momento en que yo me convertiría en la culpable de todo. Porque cuando sasuke estaba molesto buscaba pretextos absurdos de donde sea para gritar.

-Pero aún así terminamos metidos en esta mierda. – Cerré los ojos con fuerza rezando internamente porque no fuera tan duro contra mi persona.

…2

…3

-¡Todo ha sido porque tuviste que bajar al baño! – Allí estaba. Sasuke gruñón Uchiha en todo su esplendor. Mierda. Este cabrón de Sasuke sí que era un irritable sujeto de lo peor. ¡¿En serio?! ¿Me iba a echar a mí la culpa… por bajar al baño? Increíble. Era lo más patético que le había escuchado decir.

-En serio necesitaba ir, idiota. – Rodé los ojos tratando de controlar mis ganas bipolares de reírme en su cara y después golpearlo. Su tono de voz acusador sólo consiguió irritarme.

-Gracias a eso, hemos llegado justo a la hora en que hay demasiado tráfico, Sakura. – Gruñó y yo giré el rostro para verle a la cara, decidida a responderle cualquier idiotez que dijera contra mí.

-Bueno, tú eres el que conduce, cariño. – Obvié. – Sí no querías esto, podías meterte por alguna otra calle menos transitada ó bien acelerarle más para no llegar a "la hora en que hay demasiado tráfico." – Imité pobremente el tono grave de su voz. – Es absurdo.

-Hmp. – No respondió nada pero sabía que se estaba tomando unos breves segundos para pensar como contra atacar. – Es estúpido. – Murmuró.

-Claro que sí. – Susurré aparatando la mirada de la de él. Sí por algún momento en el camino llegó a cruzar por mi mente que sasuke dejaría de ser grosero conmigo después del sexo y se volvería más agradable… ¡Qué ilusa que fui! Aquí y en China Sasuke era un idiota arrogante, grosero y con poco uso del cerebro. Una parte de mi se sintió satisfecha de saber que estábamos llevando una "agradable y típica" conversación normal entre nosotros. No era la primera vez que me echaba la culpa por algo estúpido. Pero para mí buena suerte, el embotellamiento no duró más de 5 minutos más y tuve que inhalar y exhalar discretamente para evitar reír. Traté de concentrarme en algo interesante para comentarle, algo que le hiciera relajarse, pero eso sólo sirvió para darme cuenta de que estaba cansada y que me importaba poco el estado de humor de él. Bostecé un par de veces antes de recargar mi cabeza cobra el respaldo del asiento, demasiado consciente de que estaba a menos de 10 minutos de llegar a mi departamento.

Y así, el viaje había terminado. Al menos traía algo bueno de recuerdo, algo muy bueno sentado en el asiento del piloto y que tenía algo aún más bueno oculto bajo la ropa. Lástima que no estaba de un buen humor "ese algo".

-Casi llegamos. – La voz de sasuke me hizo sobresaltarme un poco por haber visto interrumpidos mis pensamientos. Aparentemente el cambio de humor en él era algo… pasajero. Me erguí en el asiento y parpadeé un par de veces para despejarme.

-Fue más rápido. – Dije para mí misma, tratando de sonar tranquila, pero muy en mi interior seguían retumbando aquellas palabras: _Demasiado rápido._

-Y eso que esta vez no te quedaste dormida. – Sasuke se burló. Sí, era oficial, el tipo tenía tendencias bipolares. O tal vez ya había razonado y se había dado cuenta de lo estúpido que era. – Eso me asusta.

 _¡MALDITO BIPOLAR!_

-Sí eso te preocupa, yo estoy segura de que me voy a quedar completamente dormida a penas ponga un pie en mi cuarto. – Bufé tratando de ocultar mi frustración al encontrarme ya a una esquina de mi departamento.

-No lo dudo. – Sasuke se estacionó justo frente a la puerta del departamento. – Duermes como un tronco. – Una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios mientras se deshacía de su cinturón de seguridad. – Pensaría que eres uno si no fuera porque te mueves mucho y pateas mientras duermes. –Sonreí convencida de que se trataba de otra broma suya.

-Eso es mentira. – Fruncí el ceño. – Yo soy toda una dama hasta durmiendo. – Traté de defenderme.

-Bueno, debo reconocer que al menos no roncas.

-Punto a mi favor. – De la nada un recuerdo se apareció en mi cabeza y tenía que decirlo antes de que la culpa me invadiera. Después de todo, si no lo decía era muy probable que terminara arrepintiéndome. : – Además, Sasuke, eso no debería molestarte mucho, ¿no lo crees? – Sasuke me miró confundido. No había entendido, aún… – Imagínate. – Le sonreí lo más sugerente que pude. – Sí así me muevo en la cama mientras duermo… uff… – Mordí mi labio inferior. – A ti te consta que me muevo mejor estando despierta. – Dicho esto me deshice del cinturón de seguridad y abrí la puerta del auto, pero no salí de él. Me quedé jugueteando con el interior de mi bolso, pero sin buscar algo en específico. Cuando di la vuelta para mirar a Sasuke, él ya no estaba dentro del auto. Probablemente no había hecho más que enfadarle con mi comentario o quizá él sabía que no tenía respuesta alguna para mí. Eso era algo que no podía discutirme. Sonreí como tonta y tomé mi bolso de mano mientras bajaba del coche sintiendo mis piernas algo incómodas por la posición en que venían en el viaje. Ciertamente sí caería profundamente dormida ya que a pesar de lo satisfactorio del viaje, no le había dado un descanso adecuado a mi cuerpo.

Me estiré con los brazos en alto en medio de un bostezo restándole importancia al hecho de que mi blusa era corta y se levantó un poco cuando me estiré. No lo había hecho adrede, sin embargo aparentemente le di una buena vista de mí a Sasuke. Su mirada obscura fue lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos tras el bostezo y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas me afirmó que él había entendido mis palabras a la perfección.

-Intentar seducirme ahora no cambiara el hecho de que por tu culpa llegamos a la hora del tráfico. – Dijo con tono de burla. Le miré tratando de hacerlo con desdén, pero estaba tan cansada que no creía haber obtenido un buen resultado. – Te ves… ¿Cansada? – Dijo abriendo el maletero del auto.

-Demasiado. – Caminé hasta su lado y tomé mi maleta sacándola de un tirón del auto. Pero antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta y marcharme con ella, Sasuke me la arrebató de las manos y cerró su maletero con la otra mano. Le vi caminar apresurado hasta mi puerta y esperar por mí para que abriera la puerta para él. Cuando estuve a su lado le escuché bostezar lo más discretamente que pudo. Él era un hombre terriblemente orgulloso. Para alguien que se creía divinamente perfecto como él, no estaba permitido hacer cosas humanas. Aunque sinceramente no me sorprendió. Después de todo él había conducido por más de 4 horas sin descanso y al igual que yo, no aprovechamos nuestro tiempo en el hotel para dormir precisamente. Y encima me había tenido que traer a casa antes de poder ir a la suya a descansar. Él debía estar más cansado que yo, muchísimo más. Por un momento me preocupó un poco la idea de que él se fuera así a su casa. Cansado, como estaba, podría tener un accidente, había visto muchos accidentes así en el hospital. Aunque 'Urgencias' no era mi área, los accidentes de esa clase se comentaban por todo el hospital con pena. No quería tener que volver al hospital para encontrarme a mi mejor amigo hospitalizado por quedarse dormido mientras conducía. _Mierda._

-¡Sakura! – Oh, mierda. Pegué un brinco, sobresaltada. Me había quedado ahí parada y sin moverme y Sasuke seguía esperándome para que abriera la puerta. _Joder, ahora pensará que soy muy idiota._

-…Lo… siento. – Tartamudeé respirando agitadamente. Realmente me había espantado su grito.

-¿Te quedaste dormida? – Cuestionó mientras yo rebuscaba las llaves en mi bolso de mano, aunque ciertamente yo estaba distraída con la imagen de Sasuke accidentado.

-No. – Negué con la cabeza mientras con las puntas de mis dedos sentía el delgado metal de la llave. La tomé rápidamente y abrí la puerta mientras cruzó por mi cabeza una nueva idea, ¿sería buena idea preguntarle si quería quedarse a dormir conmigo? Esta vez sin algún tipo de fin sexual o algo parecido. No podía dejar de pensar en que probablemente él estaba muy cansado y me preocupaba el hecho de que manejara en esas condiciones. La idea me desconcertó un poco y nuevamente me encontré de pie y sin moverme en medio de la sala de mi departamento.

-¿…En tu habitación? – Escuché la voz de Sasuke preguntarme repentinamente mientras señalaba mi cuarto con un movimiento de su cabeza. Sus palabras me aturdieron un poco momentáneamente.

-¿Qué? – Balbuceé confundida. ¿Le habría susurrado, en medio de mi estupor repentino, si querría quedarse conmigo?

-Que sí dejo tu maleta en tu habitación. – Puntualizó. _Oh, ahora me sentía como estúpida._

-…Por favor. – Asentí viéndole caminar rumbo a mi habitación.

¿Qué tan difícil sería decirle a alguien, con quien ahora tenía sexo, que podía quedarse a dormir si lo deseaba? Sólo a dormir.

Caminé por el pasillo rumbo a mi habitación aún dudando acerca de proponerle mi idea o simplemente dejarle pasar y esperar a ver qué ocurría. Suspiré y abrí la puerta de mi habitación encontrándome a Sasuke de pie frente a mi cama. ¿Estaría él pensando algo parecido a lo que yo pensaba?

-¿Qué ocurre? – Mi voz tembló un poco. Realmente estaba considerando qué hacer.

-Nada. – Suspiró. – Es sólo que… tu cama luce cómoda.

 _¿Quisieras comprobarlo?_ – Pensé. Pero, naturalmente, no se lo dije.

-Lo es. – Respondí. Habíamos quedado en decirnos todo para no complicar las cosas. Entonces lo decidí. Sí mi idea era buena o no, lo descubriría en ese momento. – Sasuke… – Carraspeé detrás tratando de llamar su atención. Sasuke me miró confundido. – Luces… cansado.

-No exactamente. – Se encogió de hombros. – Estoy bien.

-Ohh… – Sonreí nerviosa. _¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo?_ – Tal vez deberías… – _¿Quedarte? Sin fines sexuales, sólo quédate._ Sasuke me observó unos segundos y luego su expresión curiosa cambió por una postura relajada. Nos observamos fijamente por unos segundos… esperando quizá a que el otro hablara primero.

-¿Sí? – Finalmente, susurró.

-¿Porqué… – Carraspeé de nuevo – no esperas aquí a que pase el tráfico? – Era un buen comienzo, ¿no? Sasuke suspiró sin cambiar su expresión… más bien la inexpresión en su rostro. Me observó por unos segundos y después me sonrió.

-¿Quieres que me quede? – Dijo sin rodeos. Tal y como yo no pude hacerlo.

-Tú… ¿Quieres? – Dudé, de nuevo.

-No puedo. – Respondió secamente pero en su mirada a parte de cansancio había rendimiento, como sí le doliera tener que responderme negativamente.

-¡…No te estoy pidiendo que…! – Tenía que dejarle claro que no quería más sexo con él… no por esa noche. No quería que él pensara que estaba proponiéndole otra clase de cosas escondidas debajo de una falsa bondad. Simplemente me aterraba la idea de perderlo de una manera estúpida como un accidente.

-Hmp. Lo sé. – Me interrumpió.

-¿…Entonces?

-Tú no me lo estás pidiendo – Me explicó. – Pero yo... yo no estoy seguro de no querer. – Sin querer, abrí mi boca por completo. Sus palabras me habían dejado entre confundida y sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-Si yo me quedo… probablemente no sea capaz de pensar 'sólo' en descansar. – Me advirtió con la misma calma y serenidad en su rostro. Por otro lado, no sabía cómo estaba mi rostro, pero de pronto me miraba como si de explicarme lo que había dicho dependiera nuestras vidas. – Te lo dije. Te dije que me sería difícil no querer hacerlo cada vez que podamos. – Mi corazón latió desbocado sabiendo ya de lo que era capaz y una parte de mi ansió que lo hiciera. _Donde hubo buen sexo, antojos quedan._ Por un largo rato, no dijimos nada más. Simplemente nos quedamos ahí parados mirándonos el uno al otro, porque él acababa de decir algo que hizo a mi corazón acelerarse, y lo que menos quería era involucrar al corazón en nuestros asuntos. – Tal vez ya deba irme a casa para dejarte descansar. – Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacía la puerta. – Además mañana voy a trabajar y creo que es un poco tarde. – Hizo una graciosa mueca con sus cejas. – Hasta mañana, molesta.

¡No te vayas! – Quise gritar.

-… – Mordí mi labio inferior viéndole darse la vuelta. – Hasta… mañana. – Susurré. No pude evitarlo, después de eso me quedé en la misma posición, congelada, con los ojos bien abiertos y dudando de qué debería hacer. Todo esto mientras le miraba salir por la puerta de mi habitación.

No me sentía decepcionada ni mucho menos rechazada. Extrañamente me sentía deseada. Y sinceramente él era la tentación hecha carne ante mis ojos. Al menos era seguro que lo que tuvimos se iba a volver a dar, pero no esta noche.

Sus pasos firmes por el pasillo me hicieron reaccionar. Realmente era muy estúpida si le dejaba marchar así. Caminé apresurada hacia donde estaba él y le encontré ya cerca de la puerta, listo para marcharse.

-Te llamo mañana. – Dijo mientras caminaba con pasos firmes.

-Ahora. – Respondí apresurada. – En cuanto llegues a tu casa. – Pedí haciendo que detuviera su andar.

-¿Esperarás despierta por mi llamada? – Se dio la vuelta, encarándome.

-Sólo quiero saber que llegaste a casa. – Traté de ocultar la preocupación en mi rostro.

-Te mandaré un mensaje. – Me aseguró. – Estoy casi seguro de que lo leerás mañana, porque mi casa está a 20 minutos de aquí y tú estás a nada de caer profundamente dormida. – Traté de contener una risita, pero fue casi inútil. – Duerme bien, molestia.

-Claro. – Asentí parpadeando varias veces mientras él se daba la vuelta y tomaba el pomo entre sus manos pero sin abrir la puerta, simplemente se había quedado ahí parado como sí algo no le dejara salir. Frené mi caminar quedando justo unos centímetros detrás de él y miré curiosa su espalda preguntándome porqué de repente él se había quedado allí estático. – ¿Pasa algo? – Fruncí el ceño, esperando. ¿Se habría quedado dormido? O tal vez estaba abrumado.

-Sólo... – Le escuché susurrar. Se dio la vuelta, encarándome. Por un momento creí ver condena en su mirada pero él me estaba sonriendo como siempre. – Gracias. – Dijo en medio de un suspiro que me hizo estremecer. Se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro entre ambas manos. En un rápido movimiento me dio un suave beso en la frente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con el dedo pulgar. Bajó su rostro frente al mío y con la misma rapidez y seguridad me besó de nuevo pero en los labios. Me atrajo hacia su cuerpo tomándome de la cintura sin dejar de acariciar mi mejilla. Fue un beso lento pero estremecedor que me permitió sentir la calidez y suavidad de sus labios. Nuestras lenguas danzaban lentamente al ritmo de nuestras pesadas respiraciones. Esta vez no sentí ninguna carga sexual en su beso, simplemente me besaba como un hombre despidiéndose de su amante. Con esa suavidad y lentitud profunda que caracterizaba a alguien que no quería despedirse, con esa dulzura de alguien enamorado, pero con ese toque irresistible de Sasuke Uchiha. Lento, pausado. Como sí quisiera detener el tiempo por esos segundos. No estoy segura de en qué momento llevé mis manos a sus hombros apoyándome en él, aferrándome a él. No quería apartarlo, quería tenerle. Una de mis manos siguió un camino hacía su nuca, dónde acaricié su cabello. No supe cuanto nos tomó separarnos, pero me costó mucho trabajo recuperarme de eso. Mis ojos entreabiertos, respirando por la boca. Mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y sentí frio. Lo quería de nuevo, sentía la necesidad de abrazarme a él de nuevo y no apartarme. – Gracias, molesta. – Repitió.

\- …¿Gracias por qué? – Susurré aún abrumada.

-Ha sido un buen fin de semana. – Me aseguró usando las palabras que yo misma me había dicho. Sonrió una última vez antes de darme un rápido beso en la frente. Se dio la vuelta abriendo esta vez la puerta. Salió y cerró con fuerza dejándome ahí parada con una patética expresión y rememorando la sensación que tuve con ese beso de despedida. Había sido diferente. Había sido un muy buen beso y aún podía sentir la sensación húmeda y cálida en mis labios. Mi cabeza aún daba vueltas y mi corazón palpitaba acelerado. Mis manos aún temblaban y de mis labios escapó un bostezo.

Eso me recordó que mi cuerpo podía sentirse recargado de energía, pero mi mente estaba muy cansada y que no tenia caso pensar en ello, por el momento. Así que decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y concluí que era justo y necesario darle descanso a mi cuerpo. Cerré la puerta con seguro y apagué las luces que seguramente Sasuke había encendido cuando entró. Corrí a mi recámara y saqué de la cómoda un conjunto de ropa interior limpia. Busqué en mi maleta el neceser con mis cosas de baño y arrastré mis pies hacia el baño convencida de que con un buen baño caería profundamente dormida a penas tocara el colchón. Necesitaba con urgencia relajarme, no complicar a mi débil mente con ideas locas y sin fundamentos, necesitaba simplemente tirarme en la cama y dormir profundamente. Entré a la ducha tratando de nivelar el agua fría y caliente para tomar una ducha tibia sin preocuparme de que eso espantara mi sueño. Lavé rápidamente mi cuerpo sin muchos pormenores, sólo quería refrescarme un poco y quitar el detestable sudor de mi cuerpo. Cerré la llave del agua antes de envolverme en una enorme toalla con la cuál sequé mi cuerpo. Mientras pasaba la toalla por mi cuerpo, rememoré repentinamente algunos recuerdos del fin de semana, sobre todo a Sasuke acariciando mi cuerpo. Con pesadez, me puse la lencería de color rojo y corrí hacia mi cama mientras terminaba de secar mi húmedo cabello con una toalla más pequeña. Me convencí de que había demasiado calor como para dormir con pijama y decidí meterme tal cual en ropa interior a la cama. Me cubrí con la sábana a penas hasta mi cintura y apagué la pequeña lámpara en la cómoda a mi lado. Una estúpida sonrisa estaba coronando la comisura de mis labios. Sentía algo cálido en mi interior sin decidirme si se debía a la emoción de sentir mi cómoda cama bajo mi cuerpo, o sí se debía a alguna otra cosa relacionada con Sasuke. _Podíamos haber regresado al mundo real, pero ya no era el mismo mundo. Las cosas nunca volverían a ser las mismas._ Bostecé recordándome que no quería pensar mucho en ello, así que simplemente me dejé arrastrar en el sueño. Y justo como se lo había asegurado, caí profundamente en el sueño en cuanto mi cabeza chocó con mi cómoda almohada.

No me sorprendió en lo absoluto ver las manecillas del reloj apuntando hacia las 12 del medio día en cuanto abrí mis ojos. Me senté en la cama y tallé mis ojos con mis manos mientras recordaba que tenía un buen rato sin dormir tanto como en ese día, con seguridad desde que había entrado a trabajar. Definitivamente había sido una muy buena noche. Bostecé antes de darle la espalda al reloj. Podría dormir un poco más, sólo un ratito…

Me cubrí por completo con la sábana recordando que tendría que volver al trabajo el viernes y quedarme en la cama durmiendo todo el día no era una buena manera de aprovechar mis días libres restantes. ¿O sí? Después de todo dormir era lo que más falta me hacía. Cerré mis ojos de nuevo diciéndome a mi misma que sólo sería mientras pensaba acerca de las posibilidades que tenía, pero consciente de que volvería a quedarme dormida. Aparté las sabanas de mi cuerpo quejándome como niña de primaria siendo levantada para ir a la escuela… o como yo hacía normalmente cada mañana antes de levantarme para ir al trabajo un lunes temprano. Me senté en la cama decidida a aprovechar mis días libres. Mentalmente me daba ánimos diciéndome: "Tranquila, Sakura. En menos de 12 horas estarás de nuevo en tu comodísima cama." Definitivamente eso sería lo mejor que podría hacer.

Me levanté de la cama y me metí a dar una rápida ducha para poder salir a realizar algunas compras. Sí estaría en casa 'tanto tiempo' debería al menos tener comida en mi refrigerador. Revisé la despensa mientras memorizaba las cosas que necesitaría comprar. Abrí el armario buscando ropa cómoda, pero al final recordé que tendría que hacer una parada importante, así que simplemente me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta que me quedaba lo suficientemente ancha como para que no se resaltara nada atractivo en mí. Claro que, considerando lo poco voluptuosa que era… no había mucho que resaltar o esconder.

Sería una salida rápida al supermercado y algo más, ya sabía que esa playera no volvería tan limpia como salía de casa, sobre todo por la última parada que haría antes de volver al departamento. Tomé mi celular y mis llaves y las metí en los bolsillos de mis jeans. Me aseguré de tomar mi cartera antes de salir y tomé un taxi esperando que el taxista no se viera atrapado en el transito del medio día. Aunque, probablemente, él no sería tan estúpido de echarme la culpa como Sasuke hacia.

 _¡Sasuke!_

Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y revisé las notificaciones recientes encontrándome con una llamada perdida de él y un mensaje. Él había llamado la noche anterior como le pedí y también había mandado un mensaje en el que aseguraba que había llegado bien a casa… y también se burlaba porque sabía que me había quedado dormida. Abrí el menú de 'opciones' adjuntado en su nombre y dejé mi dedo pulgar colgando justo sobre el botón de 'Llamar'. Mordí mi labio inferior preguntándome sí debía llamarle o simplemente esperar a que él me hablara. ¡Mierda! Me preguntaba si no se vería muy contradictorio a nuestros ideales llamarle. Es decir, yo nunca lo hacia sin razón aparente. Es cierto que el haber tenido sexo suponía una buena razón para llamarle, pero ¿no era eso de lo que veníamos huyendo? No, lo mejor sería simplemente dejarlo pasar. Metí de nuevo mi celular en el bolsillo sabiendo que era una estúpida al cuadrado. Sasuke había dicho que estaría ocupado, era probable que aunque yo llamara el no contestara. En cuanto llegué al supermercado me apresuré a escoger lo que llevaría para preparar mi almuerzo de los días venideros. No me demoré mucho, sobre todo porque había olvidado desayunar antes de salir y en verdad moría de hambre. Me urgía llegar a algún lugar donde pudiera comprar algo rápido para 'desayunar'. Pagué mis compras –que en realidad sólo eran 2 bolsas– y tuve que hacer una parada en 'Ichiraku' para pedir un café para llevar en el camino. Mientras esperaba por mi café, revisé mi celular encontrándolo sin ningún mensaje, ni siquiera de Ino. Volví a guardar mi celular y me crucé de brazos sintiéndome fastidiada.

No me dio tiempo ni de pensar en alguna tontería, de repente mi cuerpo se tensó por sí solo cuando alguien se paró justo detrás de mí en la fila de espera.

-Has escuchado alguna vez esa frase… ¿Cómo decía? Ah, sí. Ahora recuerdo... 'Tu ropa debe ser lo suficientemente apretada para demostrar que eres una mujer, pero lo suficientemente floja como para demostrar que eres una dama.' – Una ronca voz dijo a mis espaldas. – y tú, ¿aplicaste esta mañana esa frase?

-Hola, Shikamaru. – Dije dándome la vuelta. –¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-¿Temprano? – Me miró confundido. – Pero sí son casi las 2pm.

-Lo sé, pero es casi como de madrugada para mí. – Cambié mi peso en el otro pie.

-Eso creo. – Sonrió. – ¿Un café a las 2 de la tarde?

-Desperté al medio día. – Le informé. – Fui de compras y olvidé desayunar, muero de hambre.

-Eso lo explica… hasta que vengas en pijama.

-Es sólo una camiseta. – Rodé los ojos.

-¿Es de Sasuke? – Preguntó observándome mejor.

¡ _¿Qué?!_

-¿Por qué dices eso? – Tragué saliva.

-Te queda ancha. – Me explicó.

-Oh, es que voy a pasar por Gilbert antes de ir a mi departamento. – Sonreí. Realmente ya extrañaba a mi bolita de pelos. – Él no debe haber recibido un baño en mi ausencia y seguramente estará sucio, además lo cargaré y seguro dejaría marcas de sus patitas en mí.

-Entiendo. – Asintió. – ¿Cómo estuvo el regreso? – Preguntó cambiando repentinamente de tema.

-Fue rápido. – Respondí con ligera tristeza en mi voz. – Pero fue tranquilo. – Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Llegaron muy tarde? – El lado protector de Shikamaru ocasionalmente salía a flote. No le juzgaba, de cierta forma él era el más maduro y responsable del grupo. Y eso que no se había casado. A él no le gustaba hacer de algo problemático… complicado.

-Un poco. – Respondí.

-Realmente no entiendo porqué les gusta tanto complicarse la vida. – Dijo con presunción. – Son tan problemáticos. No les costaba nada tomar un avión como los demás.

-Ya sabes cómo somos. – Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Problemáticos?

-No es lo que quería decir. – Reí ante su comentario. – A ambos nos gusta movernos de la forma que ambos consideramos… cómoda.

-Lo entiendo. – Asintió. – Al fin y al cabo, ustedes son tan parecidos… tan unidos… – No le dejé terminar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ya sabes, a veces se ven tan perdidos en un mundo que comparten, que da miedo interrumpirles. – Se encogió de hombros. – Tú serías una versión femenina de Sasuke, siempre que Sasuke fuese una versión masculina de ti.

-Hmm. – Murmuré. – Eso es muy lindo, pero no estoy segura de que sea verdad… al menos no tal y como dices.

-Como sea. – Shikamaru suspiró. – Esta semana estará algo ajetreada para el resto de nosotros. – Me informó. – Qué suerte que tú sigues vacacionando. ¿Qué harás con tanto tiempo libre?

-Sólo serán 3 días más. – Suspiré con pesadez. – Sabes que me la pasaré durmiendo o algo "problemático" – Hice referencia a sus palabras.

-Ya lo creo.

-Por cierto, ¿tú qué haces aquí? – Le cuestioné. – ¿Café a las 2 de la tarde? – Me burlé repitiendo sus palabras.

-Yo vine a un almuerzo con algunos clientes. – Me anunció sonriente.

-Oh. – Pestañeé varias veces, sorprendida.

-Su café. – Alguien dijo detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y el barista me tendió mi café en un curioso vaso y con una tapa cubriéndole lo suficiente para que sólo viera pequeños humitos saliendo por donde se supone entraría el popote.

-Nos vemos luego. – Shikamaru me dio un rápido abrazo antes de volver a sentarse en una mesa cercana a la salida. No estaba en nuestra mesa de cada domingo. Claro, esa sólo era 'nuestra' mesa.

Camino al departamento, la última tarea del día me aguardaba. No podía, ni quería aplazarla más… era una tarea importante, y yo necesitaba más que nada cumplirla. Antes de volver al departamento pasé a buscar a mi Gilbert a casa de mi compañera donde se había quedado todo el fin de semana. En cuanto le vi mover su colita con alegría, supe que Gilbert era el único machito que se alegraba infinitamente con mi presencia. Sin embargo, nada me salvó de tener que ir todo el camino con él en brazos mientras le pedía perdón por haberle dejado. Gilbert olía un poco a humedad y sus patitas estaban llenas de montoncitos de tierra. Probablemente se había divertido mucho escarbando en el patio trasero de mi amiga. Mi fiel compañero se abalanzó a lamberme la cara a penas encontró oportunidad para hacerlo, al menos uno de los 2 sí extrañó al otro. Me sentí mal por mi falta de responsabilidad para con él, pero traté de disculparme acariciando sus peludas orejas mientras caminábamos de regreso a casa y yo me decidía acerca de qué comer. Era lógico pensar que ahora que estaría en casa casi toda la semana probablemente lo mejor sería preparar algo y no conseguir comida rápida, como siempre hacía con el pretexto de tener poco tiempo. Así que cuando llegué a casa me dediqué a preparar un rápido pero elaborado almuerzo. A Gilbert le bastó con su tazón llena de sus croquetas para mirarme con amor, de nuevo.

-¿He sido perdonada? – Le sonreí mientras le veía comer de su tazón, moviendo la cola tan rápido como podía.

Al terminar de almorzar llevé mis platos sucios al fregadero y me dejé caer satisfecha en el cómodo sillón con Gilbert a mi lado, encendí el televisor y me relajé ignorando el desorden que me aguardaba en la cocina. Mi poca práctica culinaria siempre provocaba que cuando yo intentaba cocinar algo, quedara la cocina peor que en un campo de batalla. Apreté el control remoto en mi mano derecha y me dediqué a cambiar los canales encontrando la programación verdaderamente aburrida hasta que me topé con una película romántica de esas que Ino amaba, yo soportaba y Sasuke repudiaba. Decidí dejarlo pasar, sobre todo porque la temática era de 2 amigos que tenían sexo por diversión pero terminaban enamorándose el uno del otro.

-Vaya cliché. – Bufé mientras rodaba los ojos. Eso no era para nada cierto, a mi punto de vista. Era ilógico y para nada coherente. Se suponía que eran adultos que sólo iban a tener sexo y nada más, entonces se enamoraron y al final se quedaron juntos... ¿Por qué esas películas de Hollywood se empeñaban en hacernos creer que el amor era así de... afortunado? Es decir, ellos ya eran amigos que se conocían de mucho tiempo, convivían juntos y decidieron tener sexo, y entonces, se enamoraron. ¿Te puedes enamorar de una persona sólo teniendo sexo con esa persona? Encontrar al amor de tu vida así de fácil y saber que se trata de ÉL sólo porque tuvieron sexo... No, eso era increíble. Es decir, se trataba de algo como mi vida actual, pero nada parecido... Dejando a un lado que Sasuke y yo también éramos amigos con sexo... Yo ya había tenido sexo con hombres antes que con Sasuke y nunca me había enamorado de ningún hombre ni ellos de mi tras una larga noche de intercambio de fluidos corporales... ¿Por qué? Sasuke también se había acostado con muchas mujeres antes y nunca mencionó nada de amor. Entre nosotros obviamente la historia era la misma, no nos amábamos pero sí que disfrutábamos del sexo… así que en definitiva la respuesta no era el sexo. Tal vez se trataba de un acto físico poderoso, pero nada que nos haga cambiar de ideales acerca de unir nuestras vidas a demás de nuestros sexos. Tal vez yo no era la mejor amante del mundo pero ninguno se había quejado, ni siquiera Sasuke que pecaba de ser en extremo sincero. Entonces ¿Cuál era la respuesta a ese amor tan repentino? Acaso, los de la película... ¿Se amaban desde antes pero no se habían dado cuenta hasta después de tener sexo? Rememoré en mi cabeza sí había algo en mi encuentro con Sasuke que me hiciera creer que nosotros podríamos enamorarnos perdidamente del otro. Pero nada. Aunque... lo que tuvimos fue un buen, fuerte y jodidamente delicioso sexo... lo cierto era que no podía negar que había algo diferente, después de todo. Siempre me había gustado estar en compañía de Sasuke, pero de alguna forma… lo ansiaba más que de costumbre, quizá hasta me había vuelto un poco egoísta. Una parte de mi ansiaba volver a verlo y volver a tener sexo con él. Porque, quizá no éramos esa pareja que se enamoraba después de tener sexo, pero algo era seguro: Haber estado con el había sacudido más que mi cuerpo. Sasuke había sacudido mi mundo con la forma fuerte en que él me tomaba. Todo a nuestro al rededor se había sacudido y no había marcha atrás.

Negué varias veces con la cabeza tratando de apartar esos recuerdos de mi mente. La idea de sentir necesidad de él no me agradaba en ese momento. Sabía que probablemente estaba ocupado y por eso no le vería tan pronto como mis ganas necesitaban.

Pensando en él, nuevamente, tomé mi celular entre mis manos buscando señales de vida de su parte. Nada. Dudé de nuevo en llamarle. No sabía si se debía a la estúpida romántica película que había visto, pero mi mente no dejaba de divagar acerca de Sasuke evitándome. No quería pensar que él simplemente no llamaba porque quería poner fin a esto, pero no buscaba la forma de decirlo… _¡Estúpida, Sakura!_ Obviamente no es así. ¡ _Re mierda!_ Malditas sean las jodidas películas dramática-cursis. Aparentemente estaban hechas con la finalidad de confundir a inocentes personas como yo.

Igual, al final no le llamé.

Gilbert bostezó un par de veces y después de eso cerró sus enormes ojos por un buen rato. Me levanté del sillón caminando rumbo a la cocina. Me topé de frente con el enorme montón de trastes que tenía por lavar y casi sentí ganas de llorar. Suspiré y me di la vuelta de nuevo hacia la sala tratando de aparentar que no había visto nada. Me acosté en el sillón mientras buscaba algo nuevo para ver.

Me repetí muchas veces a lo largo de la tarde que no podía permitir que mis vacaciones pasaran en vano. Me propuse remodelar algún área de mi departamento, pintar la cocina o trabajar en alguna cosa que me sea útil y de provecho. Pero todo se quedó en simples promesas, como los políticos, así de falsas.

El resto de mis días vacacionales pasaron rápidamente bajo mis sábanas. Casi no salí de casa y mi único medio de comunicación con el mundo exterior y mis amigos había sido por el celular. Ocasionalmente les mandaba mensajes asegurándoles que estaba con vida e inclusive me había dedicado a ver toda una colección de películas románticas que me aturdían más. Todo desde mi cómoda cama, donde me mantuve casi todo el día. Un par de días el clima estuvo algo loco. Las lluvias fuertes me dieron un perfecto pretexto para justificar mi falta de actividad fuera de casa, así como el que me la haya pasado casi todo el día acostada en cama envuelta en mis sábanas y con un tazón de palomitas a mi lado. Antes de que siquiera pudiera ser lo suficientemente consciente de que las vacaciones se hicieron para disfrutarse... el viernes llegó. Decir que me levanté maldiciendo a la humanidad fue poco. Realmente estuve a punto de tomarme un día más, llamar al hospital y decir que había pescado una rara enfermedad o algo parecido. Deseé inmensamente que lloviera ese día también, pero no fue así. El día era perfecto, soleado… como sí el día fuera cómplice para mi sufrimiento. Todo el mundo conspiraba para que yo saliera a trabajar, todo menos mi cuerpo. Realmente deseaba quedarme. No había hecho nada de lo que quería, ni siquiera había movido un solo mueble en mi departamento. Suspiré.

Al final terminé levantándome, bañándome y seguí maldiciendo al mundo mientras caminaba por el pasillo del hospital con toda la flojera del mundo sobre mis hombros sabiendo que al final de cuentas había desperdiciado mis vacaciones de la manera más patética posible. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo del hospital y me ponía mi blanca y algo arrugada bata de médico, me puse a rememorar mis horas libres. De Sasuke sólo había conseguido un par de mensajes irrelevantes pero ninguna llamada. _¿Debería sentirme mal por ello?_ No estaba del todo segura de que ese asunto no me importaba, muy en el interior tal vez yo esperaba buscar algún estúpido pretexto para saber de él pero al final no me decidía. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Antes de iniciar con esta relación sexosa, nosotros nos hablábamos por teléfonos y platicábamos mucho… pero no sentía que sería igual en esta ocasión. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no dejaba de pensar que probablemente podría llamarle, platicar como sí nada… ¡hasta me había inventado en la cabeza posibles conversaciones triviales que podríamos tener!... pero todas ellas terminaban igual. Me conocía bien y sabía que al final… al final terminaría pidiéndole que nos viéramos para coger. ¡Mierda! Yo definitivamente era débil. Aunque ciertamente, él lo ameritaba. Habían pasado 4 días desde la última vez que tuvimos sexo y yo había pensado que los sueños sexuales con Sasuke desaparecerían después de haber tenido sexo real con él. Pero no. Después de haber tenido sexo real con Sasuke, sólo podía pensar en tener más y más sexo con él.

Me observé frente a un espejo tratando de distraerme acerca de mis pensamientos de Sasuke, llamadas y sexo. Contemplé mis ojos y sonreí satisfecha al ver las ojeras casi desaparecidas de mi rostro. Por supuesto, la mayor parte del tiempo de mis vacaciones la había dedicado en comer, jugar con Gil y, cómo no, dormir. Suspiré sintiéndome absurdamente vaga, pero sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. ¿Cómo podría arrepentirme de alguna manera de haber pasado mis días libres durmiendo? Sí bien no había hecho nada de ejercicio, nada en mi departamento, nada productivo... lo cierto era que las ojeras que enmarcaban mis ojos antes de las vacaciones se notaban menos pronunciadas. Ya no parecía más un adorable y tierno panda, ahora en el espejo veía a una Sakura que irradiaba ganas de que sus próximas vacaciones volvieran pronto. Pero, al menos, ya no tenía ojeras.

Avancé lentamente por el pasillo de los consultorios saludando a las personas, conocidas o no, con las que me topaba. Apresuré mi andar sabiendo que probablemente tendría mucho que hacer esperando por mí. Seguramente me esperaba un largo y ajetreado día, y lo más seguro era que a pesar de ello me aguardaba un asunto más importante que resolver antes de poner manos en mi trabajo. Sabía que antes del deber, estaba la obligación. Ino Yamanaka era esa obligación. Sí yo no le saludaba antes de ponerme a trabajar, era un hecho verídico que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad ella me reclamaría sin descanso. Ino era esa clase de mujeres que guardaba todas tus fallas muy bien en su memoria y las aprovechaba en tu contra apenas le dabas la oportunidad de echártelas en cara. Al menos así siempre me hacía a mí. Pero no me quejaba, después de todo, al que seguramente peor le iba era a Sai. El vivía, almorzaba, dormía y convivía con ella… todos los días, más tiempo que los demás. Él debía ser o muy afortunado o muy paciente. Además, no podía negar que realmente, realmente, ya le echaba de menos.

Avancé más rápidamente por el pasillo sintiendo mi cuerpo más energético debido al descanso que ya le había dado. Me detuve frente a las puertas de los consultorios y golpeé la puerta cuyo letrero señalaba "Ginecología".

-Adelante – Escuché su suave voz responderme. Suspiré, preparándome mentalmente para encontrarme con la energía usual de mi mejor amiga. Pero al abrir la puerta sólo vi a una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos verdes mirarme con resignación y dulzura al mismo tiempo. Ino no se tiró sobre mi persona o me bombardeó con las preguntas curiosas usuales en ella. Ni siquiera parloteó o se quejó de que no le había llamado o algo parecido. Ella se quedó mirándome fijamente desde detrás de su escritorio de madera natural y con un montón de papeles a penas y cubriéndole de mi vista. – Sakura, ¿has vuelto ya? – Preguntó en medio de un suspiro mientras acomodaba unos cuantos papeles en su mesa. Agitó un poco el cabello que cubría sus hombros y ladeó su cabeza de un lado al otro. Era claro que estaba incómoda, pero no podía entender _¿por qué?_ Ino nunca era así. Se notaba claramente tensa, como sí mi presencia supusiera una perturbación en ese momento. – ¿Ocurre algo? – Me observó detenidamente, y yo a ella.

-¿Te ocurre algo? – Usé la misma interrogativa que ella. Era claro que pasaba algo y que tendría que tantear el terreno para descubrirlo. Ino estaba en su modo egoísta, y me costaría saber qué le ocurría. O no. Me senté en la silla frente a ella tratando de mantener una distancia apropiada que no le hostigara, entonces pude fijarme mejor a detalle de ella. Ino realmente estaba ocultándome algo. Sus brillantes ojos no demostraban su característica felicidad, ella había llorado. Su pequeña sonrisa era aún más fingida que mi felicidad un lunes por la mañana. Sus mejillas sonrojadas eran debido a sus manos frotándose contra sus mejillas buscando secar las lágrimas de su rostro. – Ino... ¿Qué sucede? – Me levanté horrorizada de la silla y rodeé su escritorio para quedar a su lado. – ¡Ino! – Le tomé de los hombros y agité con suavidad su delgado cuerpo. Las lágrimas salieron de nuevo de sus enormes ojos y entonces se las limpió tan rápido como pudo.

-Negativo. – Respondió mientras hipaba. Su respuesta me dejó momentáneamente más aturdida de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Nega…? – Bajé la vista a sus manos y encontré, ocultó bajo sus dedos, una caja rosada. – ¿Qué es eso, Ino? – Le arrebaté la caja de sus manos y me encontré con las palabras en grande: Prueba de embarazo. ¡Mierda! Todo pensamiento coherente abandonó mi cuerpo de repente. _¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Cuál fue el resultado? Dijo "Negativo", ¿había sido negativo? ¿Qué mierda decir?_ Mi cabeza daba vueltas sin parar y entonces… – Negativo. – Fue lo único que dije. Ino asintió mientras limpiaba sus ojos con una servilleta. Esta vez fui yo quien se tiró sobre ella en un fuerte abrazo. No sabía sí eso le ayudaría o no, yo sólo sentía que eso era lo correcto. Darle _un abrazo tan fuerte, que le rompa todos sus miedos._ Ino devolvió el gesto aferrándose a mi espalda mientras pegaba su frente en mi hombro. Suspiró un par de veces y después se separó de mí para volver a secar sus lágrimas con una servilleta.

-Había estado teniendo algunos síntomas y pensé que quizá era… – .Comenzó a platicarme, pero sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo. – Bueno… – Sacó de la bolsa de su bata la prueba ya usada y me la mostró. Una enorme y tortuosa raya azul en la pantalla. Negativo.

-Oh, Ino… – No supe, ni quise, decir nada más.

-Está bien. – Bajó sus manos con resignación y dejó caer la prueba en el bote de basura junto a su escritorio. – Tal vez no era el momento apropiado. – ¿Cómo saberlo? Ella estaba ilusionada y cualquier momento, sea el apropiado o no, hubiera sido una bendición para ella. Eso era seguro.

-Tal vez… – Sólo me quedaba asentir y darle ánimos. Pero no sabía cómo. – No está mal, ¿no? – Le sonreí. – No es como si no fueras a seguir intentándolo.

-Absolutamente no. – Me devolvió la sonrisa. Esta vez parecía más sincera que la que había mostrado segundos atrás. – Yo no le había dicho nada a Sai en dado caso de que el resultado fuera… lo que fue. – Se encogió de hombros. – Pero él ya aceptó mi propuesta. – Una sonrisa de orgullo se enmarcó en su rostro. – Aceptó que tengamos un hijo.

-Por supuesto. – Asentí. – Te dije que aceptaría. Ese hombre está loco por ti… aceptaría lo que tú le propusieras sin dudarlo.

-No lo creas. – Carraspeó y arrojó un par de servilletas al bote de basura tratando disimuladamente de ocultar la prueba debajo de ellas. Probablemente no quería tener que recordarlo en el resto del día. – A él le gusta el nombre Inojin. – Suspiró antes de morder su labio inferior, tratando de contener una pequeña sonrisita. – Sai aceptó con la condición de que le pongamos así, pero a mí no me gusta tanto…

-Tienes mucho tiempo para convencerle. – Le aseguré. – Él saltaría de 10 metros por ti. – La sonrisa que se formó en sus labios fue hermosa, casi tanto como ella. A pesar de sus mejillas rosadas por su llanto y de sus ojos hinchados, ella se veía casi perfecta. Cualquier hombre podría enamorarse de ella sí la viera en ese momento. Se veía tan frágil e inocente, tan dulce. Sólo quien la conocía bien sabía que ella era fuerte y yo sabía bien, casi podría apostarlo, ella superaría esto. –…Serían hermosos. – Las palabras salieron de mis labios de la nada.

-¿Quiénes? – Preguntó confundida mientras acomodaba su largo cabello.

-Los niños Yamanaka. – Sonreí mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta. – Por favor, no dejes de intentar buscarlos. – Le pedí provocando que ella soltara una sonora carcajada. – No prives al mundo de una belleza como, seguramente, ellos serán. – Me despedí de Ino abriendo la puerta para salir.

-Gracias, Frentona. – Le escuché decir antes de salir. – Y bienvenida de vuelta. – Le sonreí una última vez y salí del consultorio de Ino. Entre el consultorio de Ino y el mío, habían 4 consultorios… sólo 4 consultorios nos separaban. Ella y yo sabíamos que eso nunca había sido suficiente barrera cuando una de las 2 necesitaba de la otra. En cualquier momento del día, sabía que la volvería a ver y que ella estaría mejor.

Antes de entrar a mi consultorio, me topé con el señor que hacía la limpieza de los consultorios y se encargaba de sacar la basura. El triste recuerdo de Ino ocultando su prueba negativa entre la basura, me anunció una forma de ayudarle.

-Disculpe… – Le llamé al señor de limpieza. Él se volvió hacía mí y me sonrió con una mirada de sorpresa.

-Doctora Haruno, bienvenida de nuevo. – Saludó.

-Gracias. – Sonreí sintiéndome ligeramente culpable por no recordar cuál era su nombre. No era un menosprecio a su trabajo, era que simplemente yo realmente era malísima recordando nombres

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – Preguntó.

-Por supuesto. – Asentí. – ¿Podría ir al consultorio de Ginecología, con la doctora Yamanaka, y vaciar el bote de basura de junto a su escritorio?

-Desde luego. – Aceptó. – ¿Pasó algo?

-Sólo… – Dudé – Ella realmente parecía tener mucha basura en su oficina. – La excusa más patética que seguro había usado alguna vez en mi vida, pero que, a juzgar por la dirección que el señor tomó funcionaría.

Abrí la puerta de mi consultorio, resignada a que nada impediría mi regreso al deber. No mejoró el hecho de encontrar el lugar tal cual lo dejé. Las paredes verde pálido, los muebles grises, el piso tristemente blanco. Todo diseñado para la relajación del paciente, pero se veía triste y nada reconfortante. Se suponía que al estar en un consultorio de pediatría, debía tener un consultorio colorido, con dibujitos o algo así. Pero el lugar me deprimía, me deprimía demasiado y el pensar que me esperaba un agitado día por delante me hundió en lo más profundo de la tristeza. Miré al reloj con desilusión, no había pasado ni media hora. Ciertamente era algo a lo que ya me había acostumbrado con los años, pero igualmente me daba pereza pensar en las horas venideras hasta el momento de salir rumbo a casa. Me senté en mi cómoda silla mientras contemplaba los papeles que se encontraban en mi escritorio. Esto no eran trastes sucios que podría lavar después. Alguien tendría que trabajar en aquellos papeles y saber que yo era la 'elegida' me hizo sentirme devastada.

-Dios, necesito otras vacaciones. – Suspiré.

Observé mi reloj sabiendo que me quedaban exactamente 7 horas y 30 minutos para poder ir a casa a dormir, eso si no pasaba algo que me hiciera quedarme más tiempo. Así que pasé 2 horas atendiendo consultas y llenando papeles entre una consulta y otra. Esta vez no existía montón 1, 2, 3… sólo un GRAN montón haciéndome sufrir. Por ratos, en lo que pasaba algún paciente al consultorio, me disculpaba un momento alegando que necesitaba buscar algo pero sólo me daba discretas vueltas cerca del consultorio de Ino. Un par de veces la vi platicando en el pasillo, dando consultas y la mayor parte del tiempo, igual que yo, atendiendo interminables montañas de papeles. Se veía considerablemente mejor que en la mañana. Sonreía con sinceridad mientras caminaba airosamente con sus tacones rosados por su consultorio. En algunas ocasiones me encontré en los pasillos con algunos compañeros de trabajo quienes me saludaban y me daban la bienvenida, de nuevo. Algunos me preguntaban cómo habían sido mis vacaciones y siempre respondí: "Tranquilas". En una ocasión, cerca de las 13pm me topé en el baño con una enfermera que solía trabajar en el área de Lee.

-Bienvenida. – Me saludó.

-Gracias, Tenten. – Sonreí. ' _¿Cómo está Lee?_ Quise preguntar. Sin embargo me mordí la lengua para no hacerlo. Sabía que ella era amiga de Lee y no sabía que tanto podría ella saber de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros. Probablemente ella estaba al tanto de todo y no quería verme involucrada en algún chisme o algo parecido. No conocía bien a la chica, pero se veía de armas tomar, así que en parte me ganó el miedo a que ella me reclamara algo. En cuanto a Lee, me recordé a mi misma que no me interesaba en lo absoluto su vida, ahora menos que nunca.

-¿Se ha enterado de las buenas nuevas? – Ella comentó de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos y recuerdos.

-… ¿Algo bueno? – Carraspeé.

-¿Se acuerda del doctor Lee? – Asentí y maldije mentalmente a la pequeña castaña frente a mí. _Aquí vamos._ – Se va a casar. – Un sutil chillido de alegría salió de sus labios.

-Oh. – Fue lo único que pude decir. – No sabía que estaba saliendo con alguien.

-No lleva mucho tiempo saliendo con esa chica. – Hizo un gesto de desagrado. – De hecho casi nadie la conoce, pero dicen que es muy atractiva y que Lee está enamorado.

-¡Qué bueno! – Fui sincera. – En verdad me alegro mucho por él. – sin embargo una punzada en mi estómago me hizo sentir falsa y sin sentimientos. Salí del baño con prisa, sin siquiera despedirme y me encerré en el consultorio de nuevo. – 'Me alegro mucho por él.' – Repetí las mismas palabras para mí misma, pero de una forma chillona y molesta. Me estaba burlando de mí misma y de mis palabras. – Increíble. – Bufé. Lee había conocido a una chica después de mi, se habían enamorado y… se iba a casar. Una opresión en mi pecho me hizo sentir miserable. Mordisqueé sin delicadeza el extremo opuesto a la punta de un lápiz, mientras pensaba en lo ridículo de la situación. No eran celos, estaba segura. No era como si de repente me empezara a surgir amor por Lee, se trataba más bien de ligera envidia. Lee casándose y yo sin recibir llamada alguna de mi amante. Mi amante, Sasuke. El recuerdo de él desnudo me hizo olvidar por un instante a Lee. ¡Es que no había comparación alguna! Definitivamente la noticia de Lee me había sobresaltado momentáneamente, más no me había echado a perder la vida. El hecho de que pensar en Sasuke me hiciera olvidar tan repentinamente, me hizo darme cuenta de lo trivial e insignificantemente absurdo de la situación. El mundo entero podría hacerse pedazos mientras yo pensaba en Sasuke. No estamos inmersos en una relación o algo parecido, pero al menos él era mi amante y eso me agradaba.

Decidí volver a concentrarme en lo que realmente ocupaba importancia para mí en ese momento, eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde cuando me encontré con la última consulta de la tarde y cerca de terminar el papeleo. Bufé de frustración mientras trataba de concentrarme y razonar rápidamente qué era lo que el niño que estaba atendiendo tendría. Junté muchas ideas en mi cabeza: Dolor de pecho, dificultad para respirar… ¿asma, gripe, problemas de nacimiento…? Busqué algo más en él, intenté concentrarme más en él mientras escuchaba con un estetoscopio sus pulmones.

-Asma. – Dije finalmente en cuanto me senté en mi silla. Tecleé apresuradamente una receta con medicamentos que le servirían, le expliqué a su madre acerca de los cuidados que debía tener y me despedí del niño tan dulcemente como mi agotado cuerpo pudo. – Gracias a Dios, es viernes. – Suspiré cerrando la puerta en cuanto el pequeño y su madre salieron. A penas regresaba al trabajo de mis vacaciones, y ya estaba orgullosa de que fuera viernes y yo no trabajaba los fines de semana. Seguramente era el ser humano más vago del planeta tierra y sus alrededores. No podían culparme, 4 días tirada en mi cama sin hacer nada habían sido la gloria para mí y volver al trabajo era como despertar de ese hermoso sueño. Me concentré en mis papeles de nuevo, dispuesta a terminar pronto. No quería llevarme trabajo a casa por ningún motivo. Estaba decidida. Nada interrumpiría mi trabajo. Después de un breve descanso que tomaría, claro. Saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mi bata y revisé los correos que habían llegado. No encontré nada nuevo, más específicamente no encontré nada de Sasuke. Bufé un par de veces mientras estuve tentada a revisar la hora de su última conexión… pero preferí evitarlo. No entendía del todo a qué se debía mi urgencia por saber de él tan desesperadamente. Revolví mi cabello con rapidez mientras apartaba mi celular de mí vista lo más que pude. Me estiré un poco aún desde mi silla y decidí dejar mis problemas para después. Por ningún motivo permitiría que algo retrasara más mi inminente salida y llegada al departamento a dormir, de nuevo.

Sin embargo, Ino Yamanaka no parecía entender eso.

-¡Frentona! – Sonrió abriendo la puerta sorpresivamente y sentándose en la silla frente a mí con un par de tazas de café humeante. Me ofreció una y dio un pequeño soplido a la suya tratando de restarle lo caliente a su bebida.

-¿Todo bien? – Di un pequeño bostezo mientras firmaba unos papeles. Ino asintió. Esta vez se parecía más a la Ino que yo adoraba y a veces, cuando me hacía ir de compras con ella, aborrecía. Su sonrisa era sincera y en su rostro, perfectamente maquillado, se notaba el brillo de una mujer llena de amor. Era la Ino que debí saludar en la mañana, pero que ahora estaba frente a mí.

-Acabo de notar… – Se cruzó de brazos. – Que no hemos platicado en toda la semana. – Definitivamente ya era la Ino de siempre, y ya veía venir sus reclamos de siempre.

-Lo sé. – Por supuesto que lo sabía, ella era tan curiosa que un día sin hablar con ella era como un día extraño.

-Te mantuviste oculta toda la semana. – Dijo curiosa. – ¿Qué tanto hiciste en tus maravillosas vacaciones, frentona? – Su tono de voz cargado de curiosidad y fastidio me hizo pensar que ella probablemente ya había terminado su jornada laboral y sólo estaba allí buscando a quien molestar.

-Qué te digo, Ino. – Traté de concentrarme en acomodar algunas cosas. – Me la pasé durmiendo, intentando cocinar y cosas así. – Respondí. – Lo normal.

-¿Y cómo resultó? – Me miró casi con pena. Ella sabía bien que la cocina y yo no nos llevábamos bien. – No me enteré de ningún incendio cerca de tu departamento, así que supongo que no quemaste la colonia en busca del estofado perfecto… – Bromeó fingiendo seriedad en el asunto.

-Pues digamos que sirvió para confirmar lo que ya sabíamos… la cocina no es lo mío. – Aseguré. – Si me llego a casar algúuuuuuuun lejano día, – _Imposible._ – no sé qué haré cuando mi marido me pida comida.

-Seguro que sí, pero no te preocupes. – Dijo con confianza. – Estoy segura de que no tendrás problema en buscar un marido que sepa cocinar.

-Sería tener mucha suerte si encuentro uno así.

-Yo, por ejemplo. – Se señaló a sí misma. – Sai es perfecto… en la cocina. – el tono de su voz fue demasiado empalagoso. Reí al buscarle un doble sentido a sus palabras, justo como ella quería que hiciera.

-Mmm. – Murmuré. – ¿Sólo en la cocina?

-Y en la sala, el baño y… en el coche… también. – Su sonrisa retumbó por todo el consultorio.

-Eso definitivamente enamora. – Acepté.

-Bueno… – Dudó. – En esta vida ya no basta con buscar un hombre bueno.

-¿Ah, no?

-Te lo digo yo, que soy tu mejor amiga y voz de la razón: – Se autonombró. – Olvídate del príncipe azul, esos ya no existen. – Aseguró. Ella solía decir que el último príncipe azul en la tierra había sido su marido, Sai. Los demás eran simples mortales. – Lo que debes hacer es buscar… un lobo feroz. – No pude evitarlo. Tuve que alzar el rostro, soltar mi pluma y mirar a Ino con atención. Sabía que a continuación diría algo extrañamente único y que debía prestarle la máxima atención posible. –…Ya sabes, uno de esos que te vea mejor, te escuche mejor… y te coma mejor. – En sus labios se formó una graciosa sonrisa que me hizo dudar sí creer que era una broma o sí hablaba en serio. No quise indagar el porqué de su consejo. Las intimidades sexuales de Ino nunca me habían agradado escucharlas.

-Vaya… – susurré jugueteando nerviosamente con la pluma. – Eso es…

-Lo sé. – Se encogió de hombros. – A las chicas como nosotras ya no nos interesan los hombres buenos.

-¿Cómo nosotras? – Le miré a la expectativa. – ¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, ya sabes… chicas inteligentes que saben lo que quieren.

No pude evitarlo. _¿Qué es lo que queremos?_ Quise preguntar. _¿Qué es lo que quiero?_ No lo sé, realmente no estaba segura de estar llevando el ritmo de la conversación.

 _¿Qué es lo que quiero?_

Una imagen de Sasuke mirándome fijamente desde el sillón de cuero rojo en la habitación del hotel me hizo estremecer. Después de eso vinieron más recuerdos a mi mente: Él tomándome contra el cómodo colchón, estrujándome contra su cuerpo, pidiéndome que le monte…

-¿Qué es lo que quiero, Ino? – Me atreví a preguntar.

-Bueno… tú dices que no necesitas de un príncipe azul y que te conformas sólo con un buen sexo… pero sé que no es verdad.

-¿Ah, no?

-Te conozco. – Apuntó hacía mi con su dedo índice. – Y has dejado de buscarlo. Pero en el fondo quieres pensar que él existe en alguna parte, sea o no para ti.

 _¿En serio?_

-Te has cansado tanto de ello que te escudas en el sexo y dices estar en busca de un hombre que te satisfaga pero sabes que en el fondo sólo buscas a un idiota afortunado y con cerebro, porque te has dado cuenta que pene tienen todos.

-Gran consejo. – Suspiré repitiendo mentalmente sus palabras: _Buscar un hombre con cerebro, porque pene tienen todos._ Me sentí ligeramente derrotada. Tal vez algo en sus palabras eran verdad. Tal vez ella me conocía tan bien como decía. Ella sabía mejor que yo de príncipes azules y no tan azules.

-En fin. – Bostezó. – Lo encontrarás. – Me aseguró moveteándose en la silla y buscando acomodarse cómodamente en ella. – Y ahora, hablando de Sasuke…– Soltó de repente.

-¿Perdón? – Casi me atraganté con un sorbo de café. – ¡No mencioné en ningún momento a Sasuke…!

-No importa. – Rodó los ojos. Sí, a ella no le importaba. – Sólo quería decir que no había sabido nada ni de ti, ni de Sasuke desde el lunes que nos despedimos. – Se recargó en la silla. Algo en su tono de voz me aseguraba que ella intentaba llevar la conversación a otros niveles, pero no parecía estar segura aún de por dónde empezar.

-¿Has sabido de Naruto y Hinata? – Traté de distraerla.

-No. – Se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que volverán pronto.

-En una semana más, ¿no? – Seguí el juego. – Hinata dijo que tal vez tardarían 2 semanas y ya llevan una…

-No lo creo, según tengo entendido, Naruto dejó trabajo pendiente. – FUNCIONÓ ¡Había funcionado! Ella estaba hablando de otra cosa. En mi mente, una versión de mi estaba alzando los brazos triunfante. – Entonces… ¿has hablado con Sasuke? – ó no. _No._ Suspiré en cuanto me vi derrotada. No podía contra esta mujer.

 _No he sabido de él. Ni una llamada, siquiera._ Gracias por recordármelo, Ino.

No quería hablar de él, en lo absoluto. Mi interior gruñía de coraje por ser débil contra la insistencia de mi amiga. Necesitaba distraerla, hacerle olvidar por un momento todo referente a Sasuke para que yo lo olvidara también.

-¿Sabías que Lee se va a casar? – Solté de la manera menos sutil posible. Inclusive, hice un gesto de absoluta sorpresa mientras se lo decía.

-Sí, todo el hospital lo sabe… – Su tono de voz me dio a entender que era noticia vieja, al menos para ella.

 _El ser humano más chismoso del planeta siempre era la primera en enterarse de todo. Qué sorpresa…_

-¡No lo puedo creer! – Seguí con el juego. – Todo el mundo se está casando. – _Como sí eso me quitara el sueño._

-Sí, bueno…

-Increíble. – No le dejaba ni pensar.

-Bueno, él realmente… – Hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-¡Me enteré esta mañana! – Volví a usar la expresión de interés.

-Desde hace unos días… – Por supuesto.

-Espero que sea feliz y…– _¿Y? me daba igual._

-¡Sakura! – Ino gritó, ya enfadada.

-¿Si? – Me hice la desentendida.

-¡Mierda, Sakura! – Pocas veces hacia que Ino perdiera los estribos así. – Ya entendí que no quieres hablar de Sasuke. – Rodó los ojos.

-Me alegro. – Respondí satisfecha. Suspiré sintiéndome complacida de haberle puesto fin al teatro que armé.

-Pero… – Insistió.

¿ _Es que nunca se cansaba?_

-¿Por qué no me dices mejor a dónde quieres llegar, Ino? – Rodé los ojos en espera de la inminente llegada de su bombardeo de preguntas.

-Sólo pregunté, frentona, sí has hablado con él… – Hizo un gesto gracioso haciéndose la ofendida y después se llevó la taza a la altura de sus labios. – No te estoy preguntando si ya se acostaron o algo así… – Lo dijo tan bajito que sólo pude escucharlo porque en el pequeño consultorio no había más ruido que nuestras voces y las hojas moviéndose al ritmo de mis manos.

Ino Yamanaka había soltado la sopa. Eso es lo que ella estaba esperando por averiguar.

-Te escuché. – Le miré con ligero desdén y adoptando una postura a la defensiva. En cualquier momento comenzaría a bombardearme con sus preguntas directas. Ella no pareció inmutarse con mi gesto, más bien le causó cierta gracia.

-Lo hice con esa intención. – Una arrogante sonrisa en sus labios me hizo sentir escalofríos.

-No he hablado con él. – De todas maneras, le respondí.

-Oh. – Levantó delicadamente su taza de sobre la mesa, la colocó a la altura de sus labios rojos y bebió de ella sin apartar la mirada de mi. A veces daba la impresión de que Ino podía leer tu mente, o quizá sólo era muy buena observando las expresiones faciales de las personas. Lo que fuese que ella hacía, lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. –…Bueno… – Se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la silla acomodando su falda antes de caminar hacia la puerta con su ya vacía taza de café.

-¿Te vas? – Dejé caer mi pluma en un cajón y sonreí satisfecha de haber terminado el papeleo pendiente. Después volví a mirar a Ino, aún parada en la puerta. – ¿Así nada más? Sin haber obtenido la información que buscabas…– Fingí estar consternada. – ¿Qué sucede contigo? – Me levanté de mi silla y observé el reloj. Hora de ir a casa. Acomodé los papeles en un enorme cajón y apagué la computadora.

-Bueno… – Ino abrió la puerta y esperó a que yo tomara mis cosas para poder salir juntas. – Es claro que no se han acostado. – No se molestó en disimular. – Además sé que me contarías sí pasa algo… ¿no? – Me miró amenazante.

-Por supuesto. – Traté de decirlo con seriedad, era tan mala mintiendo que Ino siempre me descubría. Sonreí para mis adentros ante mi mentirita. – Pero te juro que no le he visto desde el domingo que me dejó en la puerta de mi casa. – En ese sentido decía la verdad.

-Lo sé. – Ambas caminamos rumbo a la salida.

-¿Qué sabes? – Dudé tratando de seguirle el paso. _No sabes nada._ Quise decirle. Estaría muerta si ella supiera leer las mentes.

-Sasuke tuvo que salir a otro viaje de negocios. – Anunció como si nada. Abrió su pequeño bolso mientras rebuscaba algo en su interior y prosiguió: – Es obvio que no le has visto… – Sonaba completamente segura de sus palabras. – Nadie le ha visto o hablado con él, por eso te preguntaba.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Detuve abruptamente mi andar. Ino se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba junto a ella y se giró para mirarme.

-¿Qué sucede? – Ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – Traté de no aparentar consternación, pero ciertamente me había noqueado su comentario.

-Shikamaru me dijo. – Se encogió de hombros. – ¿No te lo dijo? – Negué repetidamente. – Se fue ayer en la mañana… regresa el lunes. – Me informó de forma muy casual. Como sí ella estuviera segura de que yo estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba. – Pensé que tú sabías algo… Pero… probablemente se le olvidó decirte también a ti. – Su tono de voz disminuyó con cada palabra. Era evidente que ya se había dado cuenta de que la noticia me había consternado un poco. Era obvio que no sabía nada, nada.

-Oh. – Un suspiró salió de mis labios. – Entonces… – No sabía que decir, Ino tampoco.

-Bueno, Shikamaru dijo que habló con él por cuestiones de trabajo y por eso se enteró… quizá, sólo… olvidó decirlo y… ammm – Me miró con un gesto de disculpa. –… ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu departamento? – Carraspeó cambiando el tema.

-Ahmm… Claro. – Asentí tratando de disimular el impacto de su noticia.

Todo empezaba a tener un poco más de sentido. Probablemente no había llamado porqué estaba ocupado… Pero… aunque no tuviera que hacer, no era su obligación llamar. Yo había tenido vacaciones y no le había llamado. Sin embargo yo no salía nunca de la ciudad sin avisarle a mis amigos… él ni siquiera me había mandado un mensaje de texto avisándome… Aunque, ¿Por qué habría de avisarme? Nuestra relación no implicaba eso… Ciertamente nada le hubiera costado avisarme para que no anduviera debatiéndome acerca de que era lo mejor sobre llamarle o no… Claro que, no me había debatido mucho. No habría tenido nada interesante que contarle de todas maneras… Sasuke no me había dicho porque probablemente si estaba evitándome… ¡Mierda, no! Comenzaba a detestar esos debates internos.

-Lo lamento. – Susurró Ino, tomándome por sorpresa.

-Oh, no… – Mordí mi labio inferior. – Sólo me dejó algo... amm… sorprendida tu notica, pero supongo que no tiene por qué decirme a dónde va o porque lo hace… Nosotros no tenemos nada especial, lo sabes.

-Sí, sólo pensé que… – Volteó su rostro hacía el lado contrario a mí. La conocía tan bien como para saber que estaba apenada y estaba ocultando su rostro de mí por lo mismo. – Yo sólo estaba bromeando cuando te pregunté por él… no pensé que…

-Sabes, Ino… – le interrumpí mientras abría las puertas de su auto. – ¿Por qué no vamos a ese restaurant de comida china que vimos el otro día en el centro?

-¿El nuevo? – Dijo poniéndose sus lentes de sol y arrancando su auto.

-Sí, el que está al lado de esa pizzería que no nos gustaba pero que a Naruto si.

-¿El que está frente a la tienda de accesorios que le gusta a Temari? – Ino comenzó a bromear como usualmente hacía. Sabia, en parte, que lo hacia para distraerme. Se le daba bien, así que decidí seguirle el juego.

-Sí, la que está a la vuelta de esa tienda donde Hinata compró la revista de donde se basó para tejer la hermosa bufanda que le regaló a Naruto en Navidad.

-¿La bufanda roja como del color del labial que usó Hanabi en la boda de Hina?

-Claro, ese labial lo compró en la calle que le sigue a la que nos lleva al centro…

-… – Ino se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo y después me miró conteniendo una sonrisa. – Ya no se me ocurre nada más. – Empezamos a reír ignorando el cambio en el semáforo.

-Mierda, Ino. – Le dije en cuanto escuché un auto pitar. – ¡Arranca!

Definitivamente ella y yo nos complementábamos de esa manera extraña. Hacíamos olvidar a la otra los malos ratos que pudiera llegar a tener, sin importar como.

Cuando llegué al departamento, casi a las 7pm, Gilbert me esperaba cerca de la puerta con cara de hambre y necesitado de un nuevo baño.

-Lo siento mucho, bebé. – Susurré acariciando suavemente sus pequeñas orejas. – Ya te voy a alimentar, discúlpame por el abandono en el que te he dejado últimamente. – Me sentía miserable. Mi Gil no tenía que ser ignorado, como yo.

Suspiré mientras caminaba a la cocina. Había un reloj de arena en mi cuerpo, con cada segundo que pasaba mi energía se iba desvaneciendo. Necesitaba ya de mi cama.

Estaba tan distraída, que volví a cometer una falta con mi Gil. Terminé echando sus croquetas en el tazón de agua y su agua en el de su comida. A él no pareció importarle eso, pero a mí sí. No podía pasar el resto del día pensando en lo que fuera que estaba pasando en mi cabeza. Tomé una ducha, vi un poco de tele con Gil mientras yo tomaba una copa de vino. Realmente sentía mi cuerpo relajándose con cada trago que daba de mi copa y, en cierta forma, eso me hizo sentir mejor. Gilbert y yo vimos series de televisión y después nos fuimos a dormir demasiado temprano. Deprimentemente más temprano de lo usual tratándose de un viernes en la noche.

El sábado no fue mejor. Me levanté temprano, de madrugada para mí. Ver en mi reloj que eran las 8:30am me hizo sentir madrugadora. Eso considerando que los sábados me levantaba tarde, tarde, muy tarde. Ciertamente sabia que eso se debía a que tristemente me había dormido temprano la noche anterior. Resignada, me levanté de la cama y me di el baño más corto de mi vida, lo suficiente para poder quitarme el sueño. Me conocía lo suficiente bien como para saber que me darían ganas de volver a la cama pero que no me dormiría enseguida, sabía que me quedaría acostada simplemente pensando y pesando… y era evidente que terminaría pensando en Sasuke. Preparé un desayuno muy rápido: Un café con leche y pan tostado con mermelada. Se veía bien, rico, nutritivo… y ciertamente estaba desayunando eso porque no había encontrado nada mejor en mi refrigerador. Nada me apetecía en ese momento y sabía que también tenía flojera de hacer algo más elaborado.

En cuanto me hice una idea mental de que faltaba mucho para volver a la cama y que lo mejor sería hacer algo de provecho, me di cuenta que era un buen momento para lavar ropa. Tenía ropa acumulada de 2 semanas atrás y me había decidido a hacerlo porque sabía que no podía seguir acumulando ropa sucia por doquier, y también porque me vi en la penosa situación de no encontrar alguna blusa limpia para ponerme. Eso me distrajo un rato, sólo un rato hasta que me di cuenta de que mi mente seguía divagando tanto que casi echaba cloro en la ropa de colores.

-¡Mierda! – Gemí de frustración mientras metía mi ropa en la secadora. Estaba ligeramente enfadada y no sabía con quién. No sabía si conmigo por comportarme estúpidamente o con Sasuke, por simplemente ser él.

¡Estaba total y jodidamente enfadada! Así que lo vi como una muy patética, pobre, lamentable y vergonzosa excusa para llamarle. Llamarle en ese momento sería algo estúpido y dramático. Sin embargo, esta vez, lo hice.

-¡Estúpida y patética, Sakura! – Me grité a mí misma, pero no por eso me detuve. Marqué el número, consciente de que mis dedos sumían con poca delicadeza la pantalla de mi celular. – ¡SASUKE! – Grité cuando finalmente respondieron tras unos cuantos timbres.

- _Ehh… él se encuentra un poco ocupado…_ – Una femenina voz me dejó en silencio y fría.

¡Por Dios! ¡UNA FEMENINA VOZ RESPONDIENDO EL CELULAR DE SASUKE! ¿Quién mierda era? _Piensa, Sakura, piensa… ¡Di algo!_ ¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo…?

-Ah… – Balbuceé. – ¿Quién habla? – La curiosidad ante todo.

- _Karin._ – La fémina en cuestión ya tenía nombre y 1000 maldiciones sobre ella. – _Su secretaria._

-Oh. – Suspiré recordando con exactitud. Karin, su secretaria… la Karin que _también_ se había acostado con Sasuke. La recordé rápidamente. La había visto una vez yendo detrás de Sasuke la misma mañana en que pateé sin consideración el pobre corazón de Lee. Karin era alta, pelirroja y atractiva. Curvilínea en donde debía y prominente en donde otras no podían. ¡Carajo! – Entiendo. – respondí mecánicamente. Carraspeé sintiéndome estúpida. Claro que lo entendía, ella se había ido de viaje con él. Ellos…

Una cálida sensación en mi pecho me hizo sentir terriblemente estúpida. ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer ahora? ¿Con qué pretexto iba a justificar mi llamada?

- _¿Quiere que diga que llamó?_ – Su voz me sonaba terriblemente irritante.

¡Mierda, no!

-Sí. – Me di un leve golpe en la frente por mi estupidez. ¡En buen momento se me había ocurrido separar mi cabeza de mi lengua! –…por favor. – Tuve que morderme la lengua para sonar amable y no escupir mi veneno sobre el teléfono y sobre todo, para no gritarle de alguna forma a Karin.

- _¿Quién le habla, entonces?_ – Sin embargo, ella no parecía muy interesada en disimular que la conversación le sonaba aburrida. Desde luego, si ella estaba con Sasuke probablemente estaba desperdiciando su tiempo hablando conmigo. La ira se acumuló en todo mi cuerpo.

-Haruno... Sakura. – Dije tan bajo que por un momento dudé sí ella había escuchado o no.

- _¿Haruno?_ – Repitió, el tono de su voz repentinamente cambiado.

-Si. – Suspiré importándome poco ya si esto traería consecuencias o algo parecido. – Gracias... Y hasta luego. – Separé sólo un poco el teléfono de mi oído y estuve a punto de colgar, cuando escuché la voz de Karin gritando algo.

- _... ¡Por favor, NO CUELGUE!_ – Gritaba.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Volví a dejar que el teléfono se acomodara en mi oído derecho.

- _Mi jefe me dio órdenes explícitas para que le comunicara con usted a penas llame._ – Escuché un suave suspiro de alivio. – _Aguarde un momento, por favor._

-Claro… – Susurré sabiendo que ella había dejado el teléfono en alguna parte y se había marchado. Lo supe por el ruido de sus pasos alejándose cada vez más de mi campo auditivo. _¿Y ahora qué?_ No dejaba de preguntarme a mí misma. Sasuke había ordenado que le avisaran en cuanto yo llamara. Él no iba a hablar desde un principio, él estaba esperando por mi llamada. Tales conclusiones hicieron que mi cabeza se sintiera a punto de explotar. Tomó un par de segundos en los que me dediqué a acariciar suavemente a Gil en mi regazo para ignorar el leve sudor en mis manos, pero finalmente escuché unos fuertes golpes, como pasos firmes contra el suelo cada vez más cerca y posteriormente una masculina voz al otro lado de la línea.

- _Hmp…_ – Le escuché "saludar".

-Un gusto escucharte de nuevo, Sasuke. – Dije, sintiéndome relajada en cuanto escuché su voz. La tensión que había sentido ya no estaba más.

- _Sakura…_

-Sasuke… hola. – Saludé.

- _¿Qué has estado haciendo en toda la semana que no te tomaste la molestia de llamar, molesta?_

Vaya…

-Lo mismo quisiera saber, idiota. – Traté de disimular mi risa. – ¿Ocupado?

- _La verdad, sí._ – Casi podía jurar que estaba estresado. Su tono de voz era notorio.

-¿Te estoy distrayendo? Si quieres puedo llamarte más tarde…

- _¡No!_ – Me interrumpió. – _Necesitaba escuchar una voz amiga._

-Oh, – Suspiré. – ¿todo bien?

- _Si… sólo estoy en New York arreglando unos asuntos que realmente me dan dolores de cabeza._

-¿Algo malo? – Quise saber.

- _Nada que no tenga solución._ – Respondió. – _Volveré mañana domingo en la mañana pero debo ir a la oficina… así que supongo que faltaré al Ichiraku._ – Su voz sonaba angustiada, como disculpándose. – Por favor, avisa a los demás.

-Uhhh. – hice un gesto casi de desagrado. Los domingos era el día en que me enteraba de su vida más que en cualquier otro. – Esa es una falta gravísima. – Ironicé. – Sabes que es un delito faltar a nuestro desayuno dominguero… ¡estas violando una ley de la naturaleza! – Hice un drama tratando de animarle.

- _Lo sé…_ – Respondió. – _Pero realmente esto es importante y no puedo…_

-Entiendo. – Le aseguré interrumpiéndole. – No te preocupes, salva al mundo. Yo hablaré con los chicos…

- _Te lo agradezco._ – Escuché un leve cambio en su voz, le había aliviado. – _Por favor hazles saber que lo lamento._

-No te preocupes por ello. – Aseguré. – Supongo que por eso dijiste que volverías hasta el lunes, ¿no?

- _… ¿Cómo sabes que dije eso?_

-Amm… – Já. Te has delatado sola, Sakura. – Pues… Shikamaru le dijo a Ino y ella…

- _Oh…_ – Murmuró. – _Lamento que te hayas enterado por otras personas y no por mí… pero no sabía cómo decirte…_

-Como siempre lo has hecho. – Traté de no sonar como reprochándole.

- _Claro, como siempre…_ – por un segundo pensé que tal vez ni él ni yo pensábamos que todo era 'como siempre'. – _Lo siento_ …

-No pasa nada. – Susurré. – No tienes porqué… no somos… nada.

- _Eres mi mejor amiga._ – Respondió. – _Siempre te he contado todo, sólo que esta vez yo no pude…_

-Entiendo. – Mordí mi labio inferior. Lo entendía, porque a pesar de tener el teléfono y estar escuchándole yo no podía decirle lo mucho que le había pensado, y cuanto le estaba extrañando. – Mañana la mesa estará un poco vacía. – Traté de cambiarle el tema.

- _Ciertamente._ – Concedió – _Pero no se aburrirán sin mí._

-Puede que yo sí. – Susurré pero estaba segura de que él me había escuchado

- _Te veré pronto._ – Aseguró.

-¿Qué tan pronto? – Quise saber.

- _Mañana por la tarde puedo pasar a tu departamento._

-Perfecto… – Respondí. – Te veré mañana, entonces…

- _Así será._ – Afirmó.

Un pequeño silencio surgió de repente. Quería hablarle más, quería saber qué pasaba en su mente. Quería…

-Entonces… tal vez debería dejar que sigas trabajando… – Pero quería enterarme de esas cosas en cuanto le viera. Tenía que dejarle libre por el momento. Sí mi presencia, aunque fuese por llamada, conseguía distraerle de la manera en que él hacia conmigo… esto no tendría fin y yo ya necesitaba verle. – tienes que tomar un vuelo temprano… ¡No toleraré que llegues tarde a verme!

- _No lo haré._ – Respondió. – _Te veo mañana… Muero por verte, molesta._ – Sasuke colgó el teléfono antes de que yo pudiera responder algo. Mientras yo me quedaba estática, con la respiración contenida y con la garganta seca.

-También muero por verte. – Mordí mi labio inferior mientras dejaba caer el teléfono en el sillón, a mi lado. –… Sasuke.

Nuevamente sonábamos como un par de estúpidos amantes despidiéndose. Y la sensación me gustó. No me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta del repentino cambio de humor que esa llamada me produjo. Toda la tormenta que se estaba formando en mi cabeza se desvaneció con sus palabras. No porque él me hubiera dicho algo reconfortante, era por lo que había conseguido que sintiera con su llamada.

…

..

.

Desde que me levanté de la cama el domingo por la mañana, muchas ideas estúpidas–y no tan estúpidas–cruzaron por mi cabeza. Normalmente yo no solía ser una persona organizada. A mí nunca se me había dado bien eso de planear cosas antes de hacerlas. Todos a mí alrededor pensaban que yo estoy muy loca, desorganizada y distraída, pero ¿para qué planear estratégicamente las cosas, sí al final nada saldrá como esperas que lo haga? Toda mi vida se había formado bajo esa norma.

Creo firmemente en el karma y en él: sí te levantas una mañana con una idea muy estúpida en la cabeza… ¡hazla! Simplemente hazla, porque por algo se te ocurrió.

Así que no me sorprendió en lo absoluto cuando me encontré mirándome frente al espejo mientras me vestía. Acomodé mi falda y blusa y me concentré en acomodar mi cabello de varias formas distintas hasta que lo dejé de la misma manera en que comencé: Suelto. Me puse un poco de labial rojo y rímel en mis pestañas buscando que se vean más espesas. Una última mirada en el espejo bastó para decirme:

-¡Estúpida Sakura! – Suspiré mientras tomaba mi bolso. – ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que te vas a ver? – Realmente no era buena para dar ánimos… ni a mí misma. Lo cierto era, que me sentía muy confiada al menos en mi apariencia física. Me gustaba la falda negra que llevaba puesta, y la blusa blanca de mangas también me gustaba. El maquillaje sutil pero presente en mi rostro era perfecto. Tomé el perfume que más me gustaba y rocié un poco sobre mí.

Tenía frente a mí, en el espejo, a una estúpida pero bien arreglada chica. Delgaducha, con pechos planos, ojos color jade que resaltaban en la piel pálida. Esta chica aún se debatía internamente sí debía cometer locuras o no.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y caminé sólo unos cuantos pasos debatiéndome sí debía regresar a casa y cambiarme de ropa para ir a desayunar con los chicos. _Probablemente eso sería lo mejor que podría hacer._ ¿Debería? Me detuve un rato y pensé: "¿Que es lo que estoy haciendo?" No obtuve respuesta de mi subconsciente, al menos no en ese momento. ¿O tal vez lo mejor sería seguir el camino que ya tracé e ir a verle…? ¿Debería? ¿Lo haría?

¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar? _¿Y qué lo mejor?_

-Esto es absurdo. – Seguí caminando, con prisa.

Era absurdo, tal vez. Pero muy en el fondo sentí un vacío existencial, como si le extrañara, como si la ausencia de saber sobre él me estuviera hundiendo poco a poco en un vacío profundo. No era necesidad de una llamada o un mensaje, era necesidad de su presencia. Pensé en lo mucho que de repente me alegraría estar cerca de él. También descubrí que no era al 100% una necesidad sexual. Por supuesto que le ansiaba, era claro y evidente que mi cuerpo se había vuelto sensible y vulnerable a su recuerdo, pero mi mente no. En mi mente solo ansiaba verle para calmar una sensación de desconsuelo en mi cabeza y pecho.

Por supuesto que le extrañaba, pero... Era esta la primera vez en que extrañarle con urgencia era algo asfixiante.

Unos cuantos pasos más y decidí que esto sería mejor dejarlo a la suerte. Era domingo. La ciudad era muy movida y transitada. Tomar un taxi un domingo en la mañana, era casi tan complicado como encontrar al hombre perfecto en toda tu vida. Tenías suerte, si encontrabas alguno disponible. Así que no me molesté en apresurar las cosas. Simplemente caminé un poco más, sintiéndome completamente estúpida por haberme puesto tacones. No eran muy altos, ni mucho menos incómodos, sólo que sentí que era demasiado.

-Bien, todo depende de este momento. – Me detuve en una calle transitada. Miré a ambos lados de la calle encontrándome con demasiada gente transitando cerca. Habían muchas personas paradas junto a mí, quizá esperando por un taxi también. No me preocupé en lo absoluto, después de todo lo que tendría que pasar, pasaría. Como sea, pasaría. Así que observé por unos segundos la calle y me fijé en 2 taxis que venían. Uno de cada lado de la calle. –…Bien… – Estiré mi mano despreocupada hacia un taxi que estaba en la calle frente a mí. No estaba segura de que me haya visto, siquiera de que quisiera darme el servicio a mí. Después de todo no había sido la única que lo había visto. Fue extraño, pero en un momento mi cuerpo pasó de tenso a relajado. El taxi había seguido de largo. –…Lástima. – Susurré. Fue cuestión de segundos en que me encontré con el mismo taxi viniendo del lado correcto de la calle. Él iba hacía mi. – Por favor no se detenga, por favor no se detenga. – Susurré bajito, sólo para mí. El taxi se detuvo justo frente a mí. Rodé los ojos sintiéndome infantil por mi acción. Abrí la puerta y me acomodé en el asiento trasero. – Se lo agradezco. – Dije en cuanto estaba sentada dentro. Le indiqué al chofer la dirección que me sabia casi de memoria y me relajé. No supe en qué momento comencé a juguetear con mi bolso, ni mucho menos en qué momento ya estaba debajo del taxi. Mientras el taxi recorría las calles, había comenzado a llenarse el cielo de nubes grises y amenazantes. Sin duda llovería en algún momento incierto del día.

El lugar y alrededores estaban menos transitados. Así que no me sorprendió demasiado cuando tras pasar la enorme puerta de cristal obscuro, no encontré a nadie para recibirme. Normalmente me encontraba a alguien que me abría la puerta y luego alguien en recepción que anotaba mi nombre en una enorme libreta de visitas y después me daba un gafete de 'Visitante'. Esta vez no había nadie en la entrada, de hecho estaba todo tan tranquilo que me asustó. Se sentía como en una de esas películas de terror en las que todas las señales obvias te decían que no debías entrar y aún así lo hacías. Caminé a paso veloz hasta el elevador. Sabía que él estaba en el último piso de ese enorme edificio de 5 pisos. Era normal que esos viajes en elevador a su oficina fueran lentos, igual que en el hotel cuando iba con Sasuke. El elevador se abrió repentinamente en el piso 3 y me di cuenta de que sí había gente ahí trabajando. El lugar no estaba tan desierto como yo creí. Cuando volvió a parar, en el piso 5, me di cuenta de que había estado jugueteando con mis manos como Hinata cuando estaba nerviosa. Me sentí ligeramente estúpida. No como si creyera que Hinata era estúpida por hacerlo, era sólo que en Hinata se veía tierno y en cierto sentido lindo. En mi se veía estúpido y desconcertante. O tal vez yo comenzaba a sentirme así con cada paso que daba hacía fuera del elevador. Después de todo, ni siquiera antes de nuestra primera noche me había sentido así. Pero así estaba en ese momento. Caminé derecho hacia su puerta sorprendiéndome de no encontrar a su estúpida secretaria detrás de su escritorio, como siempre. _Tal vez está dentro con él._ Tomé aire por la boca acumulándolo todo en mis mejillas. Subí mi mano formada en un puño para golpear la puerta de madera. Preparé mi mano para golpear la madera con el dorso de mi mano derecha, tomé impulso y justo a centímetros de la madera me di cuenta de que no podía. Apreté mis uñas contra las palmas de mi mano tratando de calmarme e infundirme valor, pero al final sólo conseguí sobresaltarme ante la punzada de dolor que me provocó el contacto de mis uñas contra mi piel. Era estúpido, pero no me sentía con valor. Di un par de pasos hacia atrás y caminé de regreso al elevador. Seguía siendo débil y torpe.

Llevé mi dedo índice al botón que llamaba al elevador, pero tampoco pude sumirlo.

-¡Carajo! – Mascullé enfadada conmigo misma.

Apreté nuevamente mis manos en puños y caminé dando enormes zancadas hacia la puerta que tenia escrito: 'Uchiha' en un plástico blanco. Tomé aire y golpeé 3 veces contra la madera, lo hice tan fuerte que era obvio que el que estuviera adentro tenía que escucharme. El ruido retumbó en mis oídos por unos segundos, seguido momentáneamente de un silencio sepulcral. Esperaba escuchar un: _"Hmp, adelante"_ Pero nada. Ni un solo ruido se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

-Bueno… – Exhalé ruidosamente por mi boca. – Qué lástima. – Limpié con el dorso de mi mano mi frente perlada en sudor y me di la vuelta de nuevo. – Al menos lo intenté. – Sonreí nerviosa para mí misma. – Qué más da.

Caminé recto hacia el elevador. Aún estaba a tiempo para ir a desayunar con los chicos. Aún podía hacer de cuenta que nada en mi vida comenzaba a tornarse complicado. Visto por otra parte, sería un agradable desayuno con Shikamaru, Ino y Sai, sin nadie que me pusiera nerviosa o me hiciera recordar una increíble noche. Todo sería como si no…

Un tintineo frente a mi me sobresaltó. El elevador se había abierto y en su interior había varias personas. 2 para ser exacta. Sasuke Uchiha y Karin.

Mi corazón dio un brincoteo exagerado en cuanto reconocí a mi mejor amigo parado frente a mí. Mis labios se separaron un poco dejando exclamar suspiros por la sorpresa y mis manos comenzaron a sudar extrañamente. No pude evitar morderme mis labios al fijarme en sus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa. Sasuke ladeó la cabeza y se quitó apresuradamente los lentes de sol que le cubrían sus hermosas orbes negras de mí. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas como si no pudiera creer que yo estaba frente a él y finalmente sus labios volvieron a unirse.

-Sakura… – Dijo con calma.

-Sasuke… – Respondí por inercia.

-¿Quién le ha dejado pasar? – El tono irritable de Karin rompió repentinamente la atmosfera. Su voz fue más de lo que quise escuchar. – Ni siquiera trae identificación. – Miró en mí pecho buscando el pase de 'visitantes' que se suponía debía llevar puesto. Sasuke hizo lo mismo, pero no se detuvo sólo en buscar la identificación. Él me miró indisimuladamente hasta la punta de los pies, aparentemente olvidando que ya no tenía los lentes cubriéndole de mi.

-No había nadie en la entrada. – Me encogí de hombros, más para responderle a Sasuke que a Karin.

-No puedes… – Karin aparentemente quería seguir peleando conmigo.

-Hmp, eso no importa. – Sasuke hizo callar a Karin desde el momento en que su típico 'Hmp' salió de su garganta.

Karin se acomodó los lentes y me miró despectivamente de nuevo.

-¿Quién es usted? – Dijo de forma más calmada.

 _¡Wow, qué perra!_ – Gesticulé con los labios envueltos en una sonrisa incrédula. Pese a que me hubiera gustado que ella lo notara, sólo Sasuke leyó en mis labios aquellas palabras y no pudo contener una sonrisa de lado.

Ó él pensaba lo mismo que yo, o simplemente le había dado gracia la forma en que lo'dije'.

-No escuché su nombre. – Karin regresó su mirada a mi rostro. Se había quedado un buen rato comparando su cuerpo prominente con el mío delgaducho y carente de atributos exagerados como los de ella. Probablemente en esos momentos se sentía por sobre mi por el simple hecho de que ella estaba súper bien dotada y yo no. Al menos esa impresión me dio en el momento en que se cruzó de brazos de una forma que hizo resaltar aún más sus pechos.

Suspiré.

-Sakura Haruno. – Respondí echando unos mechones de mi cabello hacía detrás de mi espalda. En parte, porque quería usar ese gesto como una forma de superioridad hacia Karin. ¿Qué importaba que ella fuera la puti-secretaria de Sasuke? Había algo entre nosotros llamado 'derecho de antigüedad' y acuerdos confidenciales.

-… – Karin me miró con los ojos bien abiertos sorprendida. Sus cejas se juntaron en un gesto de desagrado y me miró de nuevo, esta vez de pies a cabeza, buscando algo en mi que seguramente no le iba a agradar. – ¿Se le ofrece algo? – Caminó hacia su escritorio mientras sasuke buscaba algo en su chaqueta. – Quizá yo pueda ayudarle… – Karin no dejaba de mirarme como si yo fuera portadora de la peste y no quisiera que me acercara a ella, o a Sasuke. Sobre todo a Sasuke.

-¡NO! – Sasuke dijo en tono fuerte antes de que yo pudiera decir o hacer algo para responderle a Karin. – Viene a verme a mí. – Le informó. Era obvio que venía por él, como también fue obvia la manera en que le miró. Como si ella estuviera estorbando y él no tendría por qué darle explicaciones. – Ya te puedes ir a casa, Karin. – Sasuke tomó el pomo de la puerta entre sus dedos y antes de abrir la puerta se giró a decirle: – Gracias por venir a ayudarme. – Sasuke se hizo a un lado y me dejó que entrara primero por la puerta de su oficina. Él me siguió a penas y pisándome los talones.

-No le caigo bien a tu secretaria. – Dije fingiendo pena y afligimiento por la situación en cuanto cerró la puerta.

-A ella no le cae bien nadie, ni a nadie le cae bien ella.

-No entiendo porqué. Ella es una mujer muy… agradable. – Caminé con pasos firmes por la oficina de Sasuke sorprendida de la enorme cantidad de papeles que había en ella.

Yo sabía que él era un hombre muy ocupado y trabajador, pero no podía comprender como es que ni el estrés laboral le hacia perder el gusto por lo ordenado. Su oficina era exageradamente ordenada, nada que ver con mi pequeño consultorio. De hecho eran todo lo contrario, completa y absolutamente distintas, del suelo al techo. Pese a que había muchos papeles amontonados en una pequeña mesita de madera, se veían apropiadamente ordenadas en carpetas de colores distintos.

Rodé los ojos fastidiada, seguro eso era obra de Uchiha.

Al entrar a su oficina lo primero que se notaba era el escritorio de madera. Era enorme, casi parecía una mesa de comedor antes que un escritorio de oficina. Un estante enorme con muchos libros de colores tristes y serios ocupaba casi una tercera parte de la oficina. Un par de cuadros en las paredes blancas frente a su escritorio eran visibles sólo si prestabas atención a todas las paredes. El suelo era tan blanco como las paredes y no conseguí encontrar ni una pequeña hormiga. Estaba todo tan ordenado que daba miedo. Finalmente detrás del escritorio, justo frente a mí, estaba el enorme ventanal panorámico. Tenía una enorme y preciosa vista de toda la ciudad que conseguía ponerme nostálgica cada que iba a visitarle. Sobre todo en esa mañana en que la ciudad estaba nublada. Desde allí podía ver con facilidad los techos de los edificios más pequeños y algunos edificios vecinos. La ciudad se veía pequeña y lejana a pesar de que técnicamente se encontraba a unos 5 pisos en elevador de nosotros. Todo se veía tan lejano y distante, tan irreal.

 _Sería excelente que mi consultorio tuviera una vista así de maravillosa._ Deseché esa idea tan pronto como llegó. Sí algún día mi oficina llegaba a tener una vista así, probablemente nunca trabajaría. Podría quedarme absorta contemplando la ciudad todo el día, que no me importaría nada más.

-Es preciosa. – Susurré sin pestañear.

-Hmp, lo es. – Respondió cuando comprendió lo que estaba observando y de lo que le estaba hablando. – Sakura… – Llamó mi atención luego de unos segundos. La gravedad en su voz me hizo perder la concentración en la vista frente a mí. Ladeé la cabeza buscándolo y lo encontré parado junto a un sillón de cuero negro en forma de 'L' que remataba otra tercera parte de su oficina. Frente al sillón había uno más pequeño y una pequeña mesita de madera con exquisitos detalles tallados a mano. Sasuke se quito lentamente la chaqueta negra mientras caminaba hacia un perchero oculto en una esquina de la oficina. Después se dio la vuelta y me miró fijamente mientras daba enormes pasos de vuelta a su silla tras el escritorio. – Toma asiento. – Me sugirió. Señaló con una mano la silla que estaba frente al escritorio y se aflojó un poco la corbata mientras se acomodaba

-Gracias. – Asentí mientras me sentaba en la comodísima silla de cuero que se hundió debajo de mí. Hasta las sillas para los visitantes eran mejor que en mi trabajo.

-¿Te ofrecieron algo de tomar allí abajo? – Preguntó mientras adoptaba una postura dominante para sentarse. Me recordó demasiado a la forma en que me miraba desde aquel sillón en el hotel después de que lo hicimos. Podía apostar que había una chispa de lujuria en su mirada en esos momentos, igual que en aquella noche.

-Ya te he dicho que no había nadie abajo. – Respondí tratando de verme natural y para nada tensa.

-Lo hiciste. – Asintió. – Pero no has venido aquí para quejarte de mi personal, ¿Ó si?

-En lo absoluto. – Negué rápidamente.

-Hmp. – Sonrió de lado y yo me sentí derretir en la silla. Mis manos apretaban, lo más discreta que pude, los lados de la silla. Estaban sudorosas y temblaban ligeramente. Había olvidado esa parte dominante de él, que después de la primera noche me resultaba jodidamente excitante.

Nuestras miradas estaban justo frente a frente y yo me sentía jodidamente frágil ante él. Recordé las palabras de Ino por unos segundos: "Un lobo feroz que te vea mejor, te escuche mejor y te coma mejor". Carecían de mucho sentido para mí aún en esos momentos. Sasuke había demostrado que poseía todas esas cualidades pero no recordé aquellas palabras por esa razón, simplemente se cruzó por mi mente la idea de que no importaría ser frágil ante él.

Ese pensamiento me hizo sentir el corazón más acelerado aún. ¿Por qué esas ideas estúpidas y locas me venían cuando le miraba a los ojos? Se sentían como los pensamientos de una estúpida chica enamorada, y se suponía que yo no lo estaba.

Sasuke seguía mirándome fijamente mientras sus labios se mantenían firmes en una sensual mueca que hizo que mis piernas temblaran con discreción.

-… – Sasuke apoyó sus manos en el escritorio y echó su cuerpo hacia adelante como si estuviera buscando observarme mejor. – ¿A qué has venido exactamente, Sakura? – Preguntó en un susurro que me erizó la piel.

¿A que había ido? Había ideado una perfecta coartada sobre que responderle en caso de que él preguntara, ¿no? No… ¡NO! ¡Qué mierda iba a responderle!

-Yo… – Mis labios se separaron y se volvieron a unir por qué no salió nada de ellos. No sabía que decir.

Carraspeé y me preparé para responderle algo sencillo como: 'Quería saber cómo estabas, ó, Yo sólo pasaba por aquí y…' Pero sabía que era muy estúpido.

-¿Y bien? – Tamborileó los dedos en su escritorio, impaciente. Pero aquella sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, como tampoco la forma en que me miraba. Fuerte, dominante, Uchiha.

Sabía muy poco acerca de postura corporal, pero conocía mucho acerca de Sasuke. La forma en que me miraba, la forma en que sonreía torcidamente, la forma en que su cuerpo señalaba hacía mí. Sabía muy bien que Sasuke usaba esa sonrisa perfecta para fines perversos.

No podía decir que tan cierto era que él tenía curiosidad por saber porque estaba yo allí, pero aparentemente él ya suponía una respuesta y él simplemente quería que yo respondiera para confirmarlo.

No pude evitar que una pequeña risita saliera desde mi garganta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te responda exactamente, Sasuke? – Le cuestioné cruzándome de brazos.

Yo también podría jugar el juego que él ejercía sobre mí. _Si quieres seducir a una persona, primero empieza por su mente._ Dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara en la silla y al igual que mis brazos, crucé mis piernas lentamente como sí de paso acariciara mis piernas.

-La verdad. – No apartó su mirada de mí ni por un segundo.

-Sólo quería verte. – Me encogí de hombros. – ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-Ninguno. – Bajó su mirada a mis piernas sin una pizca de disimulo. – Y… – Pasaron breves segundos hasta que volvió a mirarme a los ojos. – Yo también moría por verte. – Me aseguró.

-Sí, eso dijiste por teléfono. – Recordé.

-Es la verdad.

-Me estás viendo. – Bajé sugerentemente la mirada por mi cuerpo y en un pestañeó le volví a mirar a él.

-Lo hago. – Asintió volviendo a fijar su mirada en mis piernas.

-Y... – Mordí mi labio inferior. – ¿Me veo bien?

-Malditamente bien. – La rapidez con la que respondió no dejó lugar a dudas de que decía la verdad... O quizá sólo era muy bueno mintiéndole a una mujer. No quise preocuparme demasiado por ello.

-Extrañaba eso de ti. – Le sonreí.

-¿El qué? – Elevó sus cejas de una forma que me pareció adorable.

-Esta forma de intentar seducirme tan tuya. – Respondí sin rodeos.

-¿Intentar seducirte? – Preguntó sorprendido.

-Por favor, ¿cuando has hecho un cumplido sobre mi?

-Lo he hecho. – Se defendió.

-Bien, rectificaré la pregunta: ¿Cuándo has hecho un cumplido SINCERO sobre mí? – Enfaticé las palabras para que no pudiera evadir responderme.

-Hmp. ¿Estaba funcionando? – Cuestionó cruzándose también de brazos.

-Tal vez. – Descrucé mis brazos y apoyé el codo del brazo izquierdo en el reposabrazos mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello enredándolo entre mis dedos.

-¿Tal vez? – Repitió.

-Tal vez sólo olvidaste que soy igual que tú. – Sobraban las explicaciones, él entendía bien.

-Hmp. – Sonrió ampliamente. – Puede que sea tantito peor, pero aún no te has dado cuenta. – Se levantó de la silla y caminó por la oficina lentamente. _Hola de nuevo, maravilloso trasero de Sasuke Uchiha._ No pude evitar seguirle con la mirada. Sasuke caminó hacía un lado de la repisa y sus libros. Oculto junto a un libro de administración, estaba una botella de whisky y 2 vasos, ¡Inclusive hasta tenía una hielera de cristal! No lo habría notado antes, de no ser que rumbo a ello fue el camino que tomó Sasuke. Sirvió los vasos y caminó de regreso frente a mí. Me ofreció un vaso y se recargó en el escritorio, de pie frente a mí.

-Vaya... – Dije tomando el vaso entre mis dedos. Moví suavemente el vaso de un lado y del otro mientras un suspiro salió de mis labios entre abiertos. – Estás... Muy bien equipado. – Sasuke llevó el vaso a sus labios y bebió un trago mientras asentía. – Hasta tenías 2 vasos listos. – Carraspeé - Y... Venías directo hacia aquí… con Karin. – Susurré a penas lo suficientemente bajo como para que él a penas y lo escuchara.

Sasuke dejó su vaso en el escritorio mientras tocía obviamente tras haberse atragantado con el whisky. Llevé el vaso a mis labios y bebí casi medio vaso del líquido ámbar, primero me secó la garganta de una manera rasposa y después lo sentí delicioso. Lo primero que vi al apartar el vaso de mi, fue la marca de labial que había dejado en él mientras ignoraba a Sasuke aún tosiendo.

-Hmm… – Sasuke carraspeó.

-¿Estás bien? – Le pregunté haciéndome la inocente.

-¿Qué...? – Dijo carraspeando con una mueca de sufrimiento.

-¿Que sí estás bien? – Repetí mientras bebía de nuevo de mi vaso, esta vez sí que le miraba.

-Hmp. El par de vasos siempre ha estado aquí... – Me informó, ignorando mi renuencia a responderle lo que quería.

-Oh, y Karin también. – Susurré, de nuevo.

-Hey, hey... ¿Qué te hace pensar que Karin iba a venir a mi oficina?

-Es tu secretaria... – Obvié. – Te estaba ayudando, ¿No? – Pregunté mirándole retadoramente. – Además ni que fuera la primera vez que se quedan solos... Hasta te acompañó en aquel viaje de negocios que...

-Hmp, ¿escucho celos en tu tono de voz? – Cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

-Ni una pizca. – Desvíe la mirada de él a lo poco que restaba del líquido en mi vaso.

-Hmp.

-Hmp. – Repetí su monosílabo.

-Sakura, creí haberte dicho que no volvería a repetir ese error. – Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Lo sé. – Le sonreí con sinceridad. – Sólo bromeaba. – Alcé mis manos en señal de derrota.

-Hmp. Eres una completa molestia.

-También lo sé. – Susurré.

Sasuke terminó de beber el líquido en su vaso y me observó fijamente mientras yo no buscaba que hacer con mis manos que jugueteaban nerviosas con el vaso.

-Sasuke Uchiha nunca repite errores. – Sonreí.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras bebía el resto de mi vaso de un solo golpe. Sentí un pequeño cubo de hielo derritiéndose en mi boca y bajé de nuevo el vaso a mi regazo mientras abría mis ojos. Sasuke estaba parado justo frente a mí, con el rostro a sólo centímetros del mío.

-Tienes… – señaló mis labios. – Algo…

Su cercanía me puso nerviosa, tanto que me costó trabajo reaccionar, y de buscar a lo que se refería ni hablamos. Sólo la sensación helada de algo resbalando de mis labios hasta mi barbilla fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta de a qué se refería. Una gota del vaso de Whisky se había escapado de mis labios y estaba abriéndose camino por mi rostro.

Subí una mano para limpiar con el dorso mi barbilla, pero sentí una presión en mi muñeca. Sasuke bajó mi mano con la misma velocidad con que la subí. Antes de que yo protestara, él susurró: _Yo me encargo._ Y llevó sus labios a mi barbilla. Lamió la gota de vino con la punta de su lengua y se apartó de mí sin hacer nada más.

-Delicioso. – Susurró mientras relamía su labio inferior. Me miró de nuevo con los ojos entrecerrados. Él definitivamente era mejor seduciendo que yo.

-… – Abrí los labios sólo un poco sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

Puse los ojos en blanco tratando de contener mi nerviosismo.

-Bueno, Sasuke. – Llevé mi dedo índice a la comisura de mis labios y limpié la humedad que había quedado en ella. – Esa fue una buena táctica, pero…

-Cállate, Sakura. – Sasuke me tomó con fuerza por la nuca para acercarme a él. Sonrió para mí una vez más curvando sus labios de lado antes de estrellar sus labios contra los míos. Sasuke enredó sus dedos entre los mechones sueltos de mi cabello y con la mano libre puesta en mi hombro derecho me obligaba a quedarme quieta. El beso era jodidamente demandante, furioso. Y me gustaba, en serio me gustaba. Sus labios delineaban los míos a fuego lente. Mordió, lamió y succionó de mi labio inferior a su antojo. Mis 5 sentidos despertaron de una manera perfecta para permitirme sentir y retener todo cuanto pudiera. Mis labios igualmente saboreándolo, mis oídos pendientes del compás de nuestras respiraciones, mis ojos entreabiertos maravillados por la cercanía de él, el aroma de su perfume inundó mis fosas nasales y mis manos aferrándose a sus hombros con fuerza, porque a pesar de que yo estaba sentada y él de pie inclinado hacia mí, yo sentía que podría desvanecerme en cualquier instante.

 _Me encanta la forma en que sabe despertar esos 1000 demonios que llevo en la mente._

Un ruido fuerte de un relámpago nos sobresaltó a ambos obligándonos a separarnos.

Me costó unos largos segundos darme cuente de que estaba respirando por la boca y de que mi pecho subía y bajaba exageradamente. Sasuke, por otra parte, se encontraba aún inclinado hacia mí, pero se veía jodidamente bien. Irresistiblemente bien, para ser exactos.

-Uff… – Exhalé.

-Parece que lloverá. – Susurró, como sí nada. Señaló con su cabeza hacía detrás de él.

-Así parece – Observé por el ventanal panorámico. Estaba terriblemente nublado y no faltaba mucho para que se desatara la tormenta que se había estado formando.

La suavidad de los labios contra mi frente me hizo sobresaltarme, de nuevo.

-Al mal tiempo, buen sexo… – Susurró.

Mi corazón se detuvo brevemente antes de que pudiera razonar sus palabras.

-Sasuke… cuando preguntaste a qué vine… yo no vine para esto…

-Lo sé. – Ladeó la cabeza.

-Sólo… en verdad te extrañaba. – No pude mentirle.

-Sabes, Sakura… – Me miró de nuevo con esas orbes negras que parecían mirar a través de mi. ¿Cómo mentirle a la mirada más jodidamente baja bragas que había conocido alguna vez en mi vida? – Sí mal no recuerdo… dijimos que no había problema en hacerlo cuando nos viéramos siempre que los dos quisiéramos...

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero? – Me encogí de hombros en un gesto de fingida inocencia. Mierda, claro que quería. Sobre todo en ese momento después de ese jodidamente perfecto beso.

-Créeme, Sakura… – Delineó mis labios con su dedo pulgar. – Sé que lo quieres tanto como yo.

-Quizá más que tú. – Le tomé de la camisa y lo jalé de nuevo hacía mi pero no conseguí besarle. Un ruido lejano, tranquilizador y débil llamó mi atención distrayéndome de lo que estaba pensando hacer. Observé a Sasuke dudando sí preguntarle qué era aquel ruidito. Sasuke contempló hacia ambos lados en su oficina un par de veces pero deteniéndose brevemente de mi. – ¿Qué es…? – Susurré escuchando como el ruido se detenía. Oh, extraño. Acomodé mi cabello sintiendo algunos mechones pegándose en mi cuello por la humedad de mi sudor pese a que la oficina de Sasuke tenía aire acondicionado y estaba dándome casi de frente. A penas algunos segundos después el ruido volvió a llenar la oficina de una manera alarmante. – ¿Dónde…?

-En tu bolso, Sakura. – Sasuke apuntó el bolso pequeño que había dejado en una silla a mi lado. _¡Oh, ahora voy a quedar como idiota con él!_ ¿Cómo es posible que no reconozca el sonido de mi propio celular? _Qué estúpida._ Tomé el bolso rápidamente y saqué mi celular suspirando de fastidio. La pantalla se iluminó mostrando el nombre de 'Naruto' debajo de las palabras: 'Llamada Entrante'

-Es Naruto. – Le anuncié a Sasuke mientras contestaba la llamada y llevaba el teléfono a mi oído derecho. – ¿Hola? – Dije con sincera felicidad.

- _Sakura, ¿Cómo están todos?_

-Oh, Naruto, – Respondí en cuanto pude hablar. – Estamos bien, todos extrañándoles. – Sonreí para mi celular como si Naruto pudiese ver a través del auricular – ¿Cómo estás tú, cómo está Hinata?

- _Estamos bien._ – Respondió. – _¿Estás con los chicos desayunando? Espero no olviden nuestra tradición sólo porque yo no estoy._

Oh, los chicos. Cierto. Había olvidado avisar que llegaría tarde a desayunar… o no. Definitivamente tenía que avisar a alguien para que no ordenara mi desayuno, ni el de Sasuke. Obviamente no diría en donde me encontraba. Ellos creían que sasuke llegaba el lunes y yo tendría que decirles que estaba en otro lado o Ino comenzaría con sus especulaciones estúpidas pero ciertas. Era capaz de llamar a la oficina de sasuke o a su celular para fastidiar a cada rato.

-De hecho voy un poco retrasada. – Mentí. – Tal vez no vaya.

- _¿Por qué?_ – Su voz sonaba alarmada. – _¿Pasó algo?_

-No, sólo que… – Podría decirle a él, ¿no? Naruto no estaba en la ciudad ni sabía o intuía algo de Sasuke conmigo, así que: – Estoy de visita en el trabajo de Sasuke.

- _¿Es cierto?_ – Escuché una risita infantil salir de sus labios. – _No me digas._

-Así que no creo ir a desayunar con los chicos hoy. – Suspiré. – Les avisaré a penas cuelgues para que no me esperen.

- _¿Así que estás con Sasuke en su oficina?_

-Claro. – Asentí. – ¿Tú dónde…?

- _Salúdale de mi parte,_ – Susurró poco antes de colgar. – _adiós._

-Uh… de acuerdo. – Susurré para mí misma. – Eso fue…

-¿Extraño? – Sasuke terminó la oración por mí.

-De hecho, lo fue. – Asentí mientras guardaba mi celular de vuelta en mi bolso. – ¿Qué más da? – Dije levantándome de la silla.

Mordí mi labio inferior y en mi mente sólo preguntaba ansiosa: _¿podemos continuar ahora?_

-Bien, podemos irnos ahora…– Le informé.

-¿Irnos? – Arqueó una ceja mirándome como sí yo hubiera enloquecido. Me tomó con fuerza por la cintura provocando que chocara mi pelvis con la suya. – ¿Por qué quieres irte ahora que me tienes tan ansioso? – Susurró con su aliento rozando mis labios.

-A dónde quieras… – Susurré.

-¿A dónde?

-A mi departamento, a tu casa… a donde quieras. – Sentía que me estaba faltando el aire y me mareaba el hecho de estar tan cerca de los labios de Sasuke y estarle besando aún.

-¿Y porque no aquí?

-Es tu oficina. – Obvié. – No podemos… hacerlo aquí.

-¿Por qué no? – Cuestionó de nuevo aferrando más sus manos en mi cintura.

-No está bien. – Observé el lugar, buscando. Lo más cómodo que encontré allí era su sillón en forma de 'L' pero no creía posible que…

-Tú lo has dicho… – Sasuke interrumpió mis pensamientos. – es mi oficina. Puedo hacer lo que quiera aquí.

Sentí mi cuerpo temblar de la excitación.

-Cuando hay ganas, el lugar es lo de menos. – Susurró contra mis labios. – Sakura…

-… Yo…

Me sentí jodidamente excitada. No pude hacer nada contra la humedad que comenzó a hacer acto de presencia entre mis muslos.

-La puerta… – Susurré. – Alguien podría entrar.

-Es domingo Sakura… – Respondió. – Al menos en este piso no hay nadie más que tú y yo.

-¿Y si alguien…?

-No hay nadie… – Acercó sus labio aún más a mí.

Una de sus manos descendió lentamente hasta mi trasero. _Oh, santa mierda._ Y cedí. Asentí para él porque yo era débil ante su tacto. Decidí mandar todo a la mierda y hacerle caso a mi instinto básico que me pedía a gritos lanzarme de nuevo sobre Sasuke y cogerlo sin descanso. Porque no sólo mi corazón lo extrañaba, cada célula y fibra de mi ser y cada órgano reproductor ansiaba por él.

-Pero antes… No les avisaste a los chicos. – Sasuke señaló mi bolso, de nuevo. – Y no sé tú, pero creo que esto nos tomará un buen rato. – Me soltó de su agarre provocando que yo sintiera un leve frio por la separación de su contacto.

-¡Mierda, es cierto! – Saqué el celular de nuevo sintiéndome torpe, olvidadiza y agradecida con Sasuke porque no se estuviera burlando de mí como debía.

Marqué al celular de Shikamaru. Probablemente en el fondo sabía que él sería el único al que podría decirle y no me llenaría de preguntas. Ino no dejaría de jugar con mi mente hasta que yo dijera algo de lo cual podría arrepentirme después.

-¿ _Hola?_ – Shikamaru respondió en seguida.

-Hola. – Saludé. – Shikamaru, ehh… no voy a poder desayunar con ustedes hoy. – Las palabras salieron lentas y bajitas de mi boca, como si de una tortura se tratase. Me sentí peor que cuando le hablaba a mi mamá para decirle que había reprobado alguna materia de la escuela media. Así de torpemente culpable.

- _Hmm, ¿todo bien?_

-Sí, sólo estoy… algo ocupada… – Mentí. Aunque no del todo. Realmente moría por ocuparme en Sasuke, en nosotros.

- _De acuerdo._ – Respondió. – _Nos vemos luego…_

-Gracias. – Colgué el teléfono. Algo extraño oprimió mi pecho. Rara vez tenía intuiciones fuertes, pero cuando aparecían siempre resultaban acertadas. ¿Y qué más daba? _Lo arriesgado suele ser más rico._

Aventé el celular en alguna parte, poco importaba dónde. Sólo escuché el ruido que hizo al caer en el sillón del cual acababa de levantarme. Enrollé mis brazos en el cuello de Sasuke y le besé con urgencia y desesperación. Sasuke en lugar de sorprenderse o molestarse por mi gesto, no perdió el tiempo y asentó sus manos en mi cintura.

Qué importaba ya. Todo pensamiento negativo que me hiciera dudar se desvaneció de mi mente. Sasuke podía hacer con sus labios que yo olvidara todo lo malo que se me podía ocurrir. Su lengua terminó con mi moral y me aferré aún más a sus hombros en cuanto mis piernas comenzaron a fallarme.

"Y es así como algo tan pequeño como una lengua puede controlar todo un sistema nervioso."

Sasuke llevó sus manos a mi trasero y me alzó. Por puro instinto tuve que enredar mis piernas en su cintura, pero esto sólo provocó que la falda que llevaba se enrollara y se elevara más allá de mis piernas. Mis bragas y muslos quedaron a la vista y contacto de él y eso fue el detonante para nuestra perdición. Sasuke caminó conmigo, sin despegar sus labios de los míos, hasta su escritorio y me dejó caer en la sentada en él. Ni siquiera tuvo que tirar papeles o algunas otras cosas de papelería al suelo, su escritorio estaba casi vacío y no hubo impedimento alguno para que yo me acomodara bien en la madera. Se separó de mi lo suficiente para permitirme observar como desabrochaba los botones de las mangas de su camisa.

-Luces ansioso. – Susurré juguetonamente.

-Lo estoy. – Abrió su camisa sin apartar la mirada de mi y se la quitó tan rápido que ni siquiera él se preocupo por ver en qué parte terminó su blanca y limpia camisa. Se acercó de nuevo a mí mientras yo mordía mi labio inferior. Sasuke me tomó de la barbilla y con su dedo pulgar me obligó a liberar mi labio de mis dientes.

-Te estás encargando de algo que me corresponde hacer a mí. – Susurró acercándose a mis labios.

-No te veo haciéndolo. – Repliqué.

Él no respondió. Simplemente se acercó de nuevo a mí y tomó delicadamente mi rostro entre ambas manos. Acarició con los pulgares mis mejillas y finalmente mi labio inferior. Me dio un rápido beso y finalmente mordió con suavidad mi labio inferior.

Bajé mis manos a su pantalón y comencé con la labor de desabrochar su cinturón. Sasuke llevó ambas manos sobre las mías impidiéndome que siga con mi cometido.

-Las damas primero. – Susurró mientras tomaba la parte baja de mi blusa y me la quitaba con rapidez.

-¿Vamos al sillón? – Susurré viendo como sus ojos se oscurecían ante mí.

-Mierda, no. – Respondió secamente. – Cómo las extrañé. – Susurró acercando sus labios al nacimiento de mis pechos.

Reí por el comentario mientras él no se preocupó en ningún momento por buscar el broche de mi sostén, en su lugar, simplemente subió el sostén hasta arriba de mis pechos para liberarlos y dejarlos expuestos a él.

-… Y ustedes a mí. – Susurró con la respiración agitada.

Sasuke bajó su rostro a mis pechos y un involuntario gemido salió de mis labios ya entre abiertos. Rodeó uno de mis pezones en su lengua y succionó de mi pecho con desesperación.

¡Mierda! Esa lengua…

-Hmm…– Gemí sintiendo un cosquilleó recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Me tomó por la cintura con la mano derecha para acercarme a él y con la otra mano acarició mi otro pecho. Sasuke lo tomó con algo de rudeza y lo estrujo sin reparos. ¡Oh mierda! Claro que yo también lo extrañaba. – Ahh… – Exhalé sintiéndome ya demasiado excitada. Mis manos se aferraron con fuerza a sus hombros. Sasuke se separó de mí brevemente, sólo lo suficiente como para llevar sus labios en atender el otro pecho. Le dio un pequeño y suave mordisco a mi pecho provocando que yo enterrara mis uñas en la orilla del escritorio. La forma tan poco delicada en que me tomaba me hizo sentir demasiado ansiosa. Lo aparté de mí lo suficiente como para poder quitarme el sostén y tomándolo del rostro pegué mis labios contra los suyos, de nuevo. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron de una manera jodidamente perfecta. No pude evitar gemir de nuevo cuando sentí como enrollaba su lengua con la mía de la misma forma que lo había hecho en mis pechos.

-Te necesito ya… – Susurré en cuanto me separé de él.

-Entonces, permíteme… – Me tomó de la cintura y me bajó del escritorio. Abrió el cajón que estaba hasta abajo en el escritorio. Sacó un paquetito plateado y lo abrió con sus dientes tan rápidamente que hizo que mis piernas se sintieran como de gelatina.

-El sillón, por favor… – Susurré casi rogándole.

-¿No preferirías aquí? – Preguntó sin apartar la mirada de mí mientras cubría su miembro con el preservativo. Lo había hecho tantas veces que lo estaba haciendo sin siquiera verlo. – Aquí tendremos una maravillosa vista de la ciudad. – Susurró mientras me tomaba del brazo. – Vamos, Sakura. – Susurró. – Tengo la necesidad de sentir esa presión de tus piernas en mi cintura cuando estoy completamente dentro de ti. – Se dejó caer en la silla y me jaló hacía él para que quedara sentada sobre él. Alzó mis caderas sólo lo suficiente como para que él entrara sin interrupciones en mi de una sola y certera estocada. La unión de nuestros sexos se sintió tan increíble que fue inevitable, ambos gemimos audiblemente. Por dentro, esperaba que lo que él me aseguró acerca de que no había nadie fuera verdad, hubiera muerto de pena si alguien hubiera escuchado el gemido que salió de mis labios.

Mi cuerpo entero recibió con gusto a Sasuke, estaba listo para recibir lo que fuera que este hombre tenía para darme. Me sentía en el cielo. Me aferré a mis hombros sintiéndome dichosa de la relatividad del espacio-tiempo. Estaba allí. En ese preciso momento en el cual el mundo no se detenía ni dejaba de girar por ningún motivo, yo estaba allí. En los brazos de Sasuke… envuelta entre sus extremidades. Y no quería apartarme por ningún motivo. Sasuke me tomó de las caderas y me obligó a moverme por todo el largo de su bien erecto pene.

-¡Aahh! – Gemidos comenzaron a salir de mis labios, uno tras uno. – Hmm… Sasuke…

Definitivamente quería quedarme allí.

-¡Sa… Sakura! – Gruñó mientras me ayudaba a subir y bajar.

Miré por detrás de su hombro y de la enorme silla de cuero que nos servía de 'cama'. El ventanal de Sasuke me regaló una perfecta vista de la tormenta que estaba empezando.

-¡Ahh! – Sasuke subió con más rapidez sus caderas para penetrarme más profundamente. – ¡Mierda…! ¡Sasuke!

La ciudad entera seguía moviéndose mientras nosotros también lo hacíamos. Subía y bajaba al compás de lo que nuestros cuerpos exigían. Me aferré a sus hombros sintiéndome dichosa, completa.

-¡Sasuke…!

Entre sus brazos todo se sentía mejor y más placentero. Inclusive podríamos estar debajo de la lluvia, pero mientras estuviera entre los brazos de Sasuke no habría problema alguno.

Ninguno.

Así que me sorprendió cuando cerré por unos segundos los ojos y al volverlos a abrir me encontré con un cambio en mi panorama. Más allá de la enorme ventana que servía para contemplar la ciudad mientras Sasuke trabajaba, esa ventana estaba hecha de cristal. El cristal podía… reflejar cosas, ¿no? Porque a través del cristal, más bien sobre él, fue imposible no notar que alguien había abierto la puerta de la oficina.

El cuerpo de Sasuke tensándose definitivamente no fue una buena señal. Su cuerpo se puso tan rígido que primero pensé que se había corrido, pero deseché la idea al sentirlo aún duro y clavado en lo más profundo de mi interior.

-No te muevas… – Susurró en mi oído.

-¿Qué? – Susurré.

-¿Sakura-chan? – Una ronca voz me hizo ponerme igual de rígida. No fue tan evidente para mis ojos a través del cristal como lo fue para mis oídos al reconocer esa voz. No cavia duda alguna. Naruto había sido quien abrió la puerta de la oficina, y no sólo eso, Naruto acababa de descubrirnos mientras teníamos sexo.

¿Dónde quedaba la educación, porqué no tocó a la puerta y…? No había excusa alguna…

Acabábamos de ser descubiertos rompiendo los límites inquebrantables de Naruto, peor aún… no era la primera vez y él nos había descubierto

¡Mierda!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yo sé, yo sé. Me odian por no haber subido capitulo en más de 2 meses. Los asimilo y comprendo porque me mandaron los reviews con las palabras mágicas: VAGA INMUNDA, SUBE CAPITULO Y DEJA DE ESTAR ECHADA SIN ESCRIBIR! Y hasta con amor 3 y aún así tuve la indecencia de no subir capitulo.

Sólo puedo decir: ¡PERDÓNENME! No me odie, porfi :(

Realmente trataba y trataba pero la escuela y mis nuevas y recientemente adquiridas: "guardias nocturnas" no me dejaban mucho valor y energía para escribir (teclear) justo cuando tenía tiempo libre mis ojos se cerraban y demandaban dormir… :(

Sin embargo, quise subir un capítulo más o menos largo para compensar la espera… y a las personas que me pedían: ¡Que ya se compliquen las cosas! He aquí, ese capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció? De todas las personas que lo sabían o intuían… Naruto los vino a descubrir en el mero acto JAJA

Déjenme su review comentándome que les pareció, porfi. Créanme que los tomo mucho en cuenta. Inclusive los mensajes privados (sobre todo esos mensajes amenazantes que tuve en este último mes por no subir capitulo) es gracioso, porque mi mejor amiga me mandó un mensaje amenazador donde decía: '¡Sé dónde vives!' y amigos, ella sí sabe donde vivo. D:

Bien, coméntenme que les pareció el capitulo. Ya sé como se viene el que sigue así que espero que sea menos complicado de elaborar entre descanso y descanso. Créanme que me fue más difícil a mi no poder subir capitulo. La culpa no me dejaba dormir en paz y pensé, en serio, cederle mis ideas y cuenta a una amiga que tiene tiempo para que ella redactara estas locuras por mí, pero luego pensé: Al diablo, la historia es creada de la forma en que yo la voy imaginando. Nadie más puede pedir de una forma más adorable que yo: "Porfis reviewwseenme diciendo que tal este capítulo, si les gustó, si no les gustó, si lo odiaron, si me odiaron, si lo amodiaron…."

Así que ya saben ;) sólo ténganme paciencia, yo prometo que no puedo dejar esta historia inconclusa o no podré vivir en paz nunca más. :*

Gracias por la espera, y espero lo disfruten.

Aún pueden mandarme él: VAGA INMUNDA, SUBE CAPITULO Y DEJA DE ESTAR ECHADA SIN ESCRIBIR, con amor.

Nos estamos leyendo. Reviewseenme y como siempre espero sus consejos y críticas constructivas.

Besos :*

AngelliH.


	10. De… ¿Es amor?

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

█ █ █ █ █ Derechos reservados █ █ █ █

Angiie

* * *

" _No comprendo que es lo que sientes por mí, y en realidad me da miedo descubrirlo… pues creo que no es amor."_

 **De… ¿Es amor?**

-Tranquila, Sakura, tranquila. – Susurré por milésima vez para mí misma. – No pasa nada… – Mis ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y no me atreví a abrirlos aún. – Respira… – Había decidido en los últimos segundos que la única diferencia entre un día bueno y uno malo era la actitud con la que se asume la situación. Y yo, maduramente como siempre, había decidido asumir la situación aferrándome a la negación. – Esto no es real, estas soñando. – Negué sabiendo que no era así. Me sentía infantil y en cierta forma inmadura, pero no importaba. Nadie más que yo podía leer mis pensamientos y ese era mi único escudo para evitar caer en la desesperación. Aferré mis manos en mis piernas y discretamente me di un ligero pellizco pensando que eso provocaría que despertara de una pesadilla. Pero no fue así, estaba despierta. _Mierda_. Suspiré pesadamente vaciando mis pulmones del aire que les llenaba mientras intentaba decidir mi próximo movimiento. Decidida, me dispuse a abrir lentamente mis ojos.

No estaba soñando, obviamente. Confirmado.

-¿Y bien? – La temblorosa pero fuerte voz de Naruto retumbó por la habitación por sobre el sepulcral silencio que se había formado tras su repentina e indeseada intromisión. Sobre todo 'indeseada'. No podía ser para menos, ser descubierta por tu mejor amigo mientras tienes sexo con otro amigo es… lo más frustrante que seguro me pasará en la vida.

Sin mencionar, que el drama aún no terminaba.

Llevé mi mano derecha a mi frente perlada en sudor por los nervios y traté de conservar la calma. Sin duda alguna era una misión imposible. Como si estuviera al borde de la muerte, vi pasar por mi mente una serie de imágenes que no reflejaban precisamente toda "mi vida frente a mis ojos". Fue exactamente esa mañana la que repasé en mi mente: "Levantándome sonriente, escogiendo la ropa adecuada y mirándome frente al espejo mientras acomodaba mi revuelto cabello, aplicándome un sutil maquillaje, debatiéndome si subir o no al taxi que pasó frente a mí, reencontrándome con Sasuke, brindando con Sasuke, coqueteando con Sasuke, desnudando a Sasuke con la mirada para… coger con Sasuke y ser interrumpidos por…" En ese momento, más que nunca, la estúpida idea de visitar a Sasuke en su oficina me pareció aún más estúpida de lo que me había parecido por la mañana. Sin duda había sido la idea más estúpida que mi mente haya concebido jamás, o quizá era buena y sólo… sólo tuvimos mala suerte. Todo había sido tan rápido. En un momento de la mañana parecía como que el universo y sus habitantes conspiraban para que ese encuentro entre Sasuke y yo se diera sin molestia alguna, y luego… simplemente todo acabara mal. No sé si en realidad las situaciones se habían dado a favor de nuestro encuentro, o a favor de nuestra caída. De cualquier forma, la caja de Pandora ya había sido abierta. Definitivamente no estaba siendo el mejor día de mi vida… al menos no en ese momento. Sin embargo los arrepentimientos ya no se consideraban válidos. Arrepentirse en ese punto de la situación ya no era una opción válida, no cuando Naruto estaba ahí parado mirándome fijamente con recelo mientras yo torpemente evitaba su mirada y jugaba con mi cabello para distraerme. Nunca había sido buena para ocultar la incomodidad, menos ante Naruto. Y a él eso de fingir que no estaba enfadado cuando realmente estaba rojo por la furia y el coraje tampoco se le daba bien, menos conmigo. Me sentía como una criminal de frente a mi verdugo. Era estúpido pero estaba frente a mí el juez más duro, recto y difícil al que me haya enfrentado jamás. Los labios de Naruto temblaban como si le resultara muy difícil separarlos, como sí en su mente ya hubiera pensado a la perfección todo lo que iba a decir, pero aún no podía hacerlo. En su mente, seguramente, ya había repasado la larga lista de crímenes y faltas que yo había cometido. Tal vez decirle que habíamos roto sus 'limites inquebrantables' en más de una ocasión no era tan buena idea, al menos no en ese momento en que él estaba examinando cuidadosamente la situación y analizando mis 'crímenes' cometidos.

 _Dios, de todas las personas posibles en el mundo, ¿Porqué él? De todas las formas, ¿Por qué se tenía que enterar así?_

Naruto era justamente la ÚLTIMA persona que yo quería que lo supiera. Por supuesto que en algún momento lejano, Sasuke o yo, alguno de los dos hablaría de más o quizá sólo lo comunicaríamos porque queríamos. Obviamente no estábamos exentos de posibles sospechas por parte del grupo, después de todo, manejábamos nuestra vida diaria relacionándonos con el mismo grupo de amigos de más de 5 años de antigüedad y en esa clase de relaciones los secretos siempre eran difíciles de mantener. Tarde o temprano todos terminábamos enterándonos del secreto más oscuro del otro y no había problema alguno. Con el tiempo también aprendimos que del último del que siempre nos enterábamos era de la vida intima de Sasuke. Nos enterábamos de ello por él mismo, claro, pero con muy pocos detalles. Él siempre daba a conocer lo que quería que se supiera y nada más. Contrariamente, yo era un libro abierto. Todos se enteraban de todo de mi vida. Era malísima para guardarles secretos a las personas que me rodeaban. Entonces se me ocurrió que quizá las cosas no hubieran resultado así, sí desde un principio hubiera dicho la verdad. Comunicarles a mis mejores amigos con quien me estaba acostando, como siempre… Deseché esa idea, probablemente la negativa respuesta de Naruto me hubiera bajado los ánimos desde un principio. Aunque, claro, era absurdo ahora pensar en ello… Fuera como fuera, no esperaba que de todas las personas que pudieron entrar en ese momento, de todo lo que pudiéramos haber estado haciendo, de todo lo que podía estar pasando… ¡Naruto! Naruto había sido el primero en descubrirlo todo. Antes que Ino, que Shikamaru, ¡antes que Gilbert! De todos… Naruto. _¿Por qué? Cuán mala tuve que haber sido en otra vida para ser castigada en esta de tal manera tan… tan jodida._

 _Lo hecho está hecho._ – Pensé para mí misma.

La silueta de Naruto caminando a pasos breves por la oficina me distrajo momentáneamente pero no quería mirarle a la cara. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que en el momento en que tuviéramos contacto visual, su lengua acusadora se presentaría antes que el resto de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, sabía también que Naruto era débil en cuanto a 'odiar' por mucho tiempo a una persona se refería. _Él se llamaba a sí mismo 'compasivo', los demás le llamaban idiota._ Decidí correr el riesgo y alcé el rostro pensando que sí le daba la cara reduciría de alguna milagrosa manera el daño y la culpa. Quizá pudiera ver en mi lo avergonzada que estaba y él dejaría a un lado su rencor para consolarme como solía hacer cuando yo le necesitaba. Ciertamente no había nada consolable de la situación, pero estando tan desesperada como estaba eso era lo de menos. Dibujé en mi rostro el gesto más suplicante pero dulce que pude, hasta me aventuré a pensar en algo que hiciera que mis ojos se humedecieran para darle más realismo a mi rostro suplicante. La cruda realidad fue que lo único que encontré al mirarle fueron sus azules ojos entrecerrados ignorando majestuosamente a los míos suplicantes.

Oh, mierda.

 _No me mires así, por favor._ – Supliqué para mis adentros. – _No me hagas sentir peor de lo que..._

Entonces descubrí que no podía convencerle de que estaba arrepentida porque ciertamente no lo estaba. Me sentía avergonzada, sofocada, oprimida… más no arrepentida. ¿Quién, QUIÉN en su sano juicio podría arrepentirse de acostarse con Sasuke Uchiha? Yo no. Ni en un millón de años. Ni siquiera porque Naruto nos descubrió. La situación consiguió ponerme nerviosa, abochornada y muy apenada, más me hizo darme cuenta de que a pesar de todo esto había sido lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

Naruto y yo intercambiamos unas duras miradas un par de largos, y aparentemente interminables, segundos hasta que finalmente Sasuke nos concedió el honor de su presencia en su oficina. Él salió por una puerta que llevaba al baño privado de su oficina. Jamás había visto o siquiera entrado a ese baño, hasta ese día. El ruido que hizo al cerrar la puerta provocó que la guerra de miradas que habíamos tenido Naruto y yo terminara sin ganador. Sasuke había estado encerrado en su baño poco menos de 3 minutos vistiéndose, y ahora estábamos los 3 en la misma habitación, de nuevo. No me decidía aún sí eso era bueno… o malo. Sasuke siempre había sido impredecible en ciertas situaciones. La parte curiosa de mi cerebro moría por saber qué diría a continuación. ¿Algo para calmar a Naruto?, ¿algo para limpiar nuestros nombres?, ¿Diría 'algo' acaso? Pero Sasuke, muy amablemente, me facilitó la decisión: Al solucionar problemas, él… era terrible. Él ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarnos mientras se abrochaba sin prisa alguna los últimos botones de su arrugada camisa blanca. Suspiró adoptando una pose relajada y pasó una mano por sus húmedos cabellos. En ese momento, Sasuke era un claro contrario mío. Mientras mis nervios estaban carcomiéndome la cabeza, él estaba impresionantemente relajado. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan relajado… tan aliviado. Y le envidiaba por eso. No podía dejar de pensar que quizá simplemente a él le daba igual la situación. Le envidiaba por la calma que él aparentaba tener. Ansiaba más que nada que me pasara algo de su calma y seguridad sólo por un rato, sólo mientras buscaba como formular alguna palabra para Naruto, quien ocasionalmente caminaba por la oficina de un lado a otro pero sin soltar la bomba verbal que venía formando. Estaba segura, él estaba esperando que Sasuke y yo estuviéramos sentados y arrepentidos frente a él para que pudiera decir todo lo que quería. Seguramente comenzaría con un: " _¿Cómo pudieron? Bla, bla… Los limites inquebrantables, bla bla,…"_ Ah, mierda. Sasuke no nos facilitaba las cosas con su desesperante manera de demostrar que a él le daba igual.

Naruto se sentó en un sillón frente al de donde yo estaba sentada y me miró con severidad, de nuevo. Casi hubiera deseado que volviera a ese estúpido estado de shock en que estaba metido la primera vez que me atreví a mirarle después de que nos descubrió. Aparté la mirada de ambos y para no seguir jugueteando nerviosamente con mis dedos me puse a rememorar como habíamos llegado a este punto, al menos lo poco que podía recordar.

 **Flashback**

"- _Mierda, mierda._ – Hiperventilé al darme cuenta de que efectivamente era Naruto quien acababa de llegar. Sasuke y yo seguíamos en la misma posición, aunque obviamente estábamos rígidos por el susto. Yo aún no había sido capaz de voltear a ver por detrás de mi espalda, pero no era necesario. Me había bastado con escuchar su voz llena de tristeza y desilusión al pronunciar mi nombre, había sido suficiente con eso. De alguna manera me sentía perdida, desconcertada. Sentía que mi cuerpo caería en una espiral de perdición en cualquier momento y quizá no tuviera regreso. No, ya no había marcha atrás. Estaba desesperada, anhelante de que algo más malo pasara, algo lo suficientemente llamativo para distraer a Naruto de lo que acababa de presenciar. Pero ni 'superman' podría salvarme. Era estúpido ignorar la mirada punzante de Naruto clavada en mi espalda.

Sasuke movió sus caderas provocando que una cálida sensación surgiera de la parte baja de nuestros cuerpos aún unidos. Claro está, a mi centro eso le había dado un repentino placer, pero el resto de mi cuerpo seguía inmóvil, asustado. Un par de segundos después, en cuanto conseguí conectar mi cerebro con mis ojos, comprendí que Sasuke lo había hecho para llamar mi atención por completo. En cuerpo y mente. No fui consciente hasta ese momento de lo acelerado que estaba mi corazón y de lo increíblemente rápido que mi pecho subía y bajaba. Busqué con desesperación algo a lo que aferrarme, algo nítido y real. Mis uñas se aferraron con fuerza a lo que mis manos atraparon: Los hombros de Sasuke. Mis ojos nublados le buscaron con desesperación. Sasuke llamó mi atención y sentí sus manos aferrarse a mi espalda desnuda.

- _Ten calma, estoy contigo._ –Susurró claramente en mi oído izquierdo. No sabía exactamente la razón, pero esas palabras relajaron un poco a mi corazón. – _Te estoy cubriendo con mi camisa, pero es obvio que él sabe que eres tú. Ahora mismo está shockeado… como tú. Pero no le tomará mucho tiempo así que pasa tus brazos en las mangas de mi camisa y cúbrete con ella. Corre al baño. Es la puerta que está justo junto al librero. En seguida yo te llevaré tu ropa…_ – Apuntó, sin mirar, a una puerta de madera. Claro, su baño personal. – _Ve._ – Ordenó.

No conocía esa rapidez y sumisión en mí, hasta que me encontré obedeciéndole al pie de la letra cada palabra que él había dicho. Levanté mis brazos y Sasuke me ayudó a ponerme su camisa mientras sentía mi cuerpo aún temblar, me levanté de sobre de él y sólo me detuve un par de segundos para levantar del suelo mis bragas y sostén que estaban, gracias a Dios, lo suficientemente cerca de mí como para ignorarles y corrí en dirección a donde él me indicó. En todo el camino fue difícil para mí ignorar la mirada atónita que seguía mi recorrido por la oficina, Naruto estaba realmente shockeado pero no ciego. A penas entré en el baño cerré la puerta y llevé mis manos a mi pecho sintiendo como martilleaba mi corazón sin descanso. Todo fue en cuestión de segundos y aún así vi todo esto pasar lentamente.

¡Mierda!

Realmente, habíamos sido descubiertos… y por Naruto.

- _¿Qué mierda hice, qué mierda hice?_ – Repetía sin pausa para mí misma. ¿Cómo rayos pasó? ¡¿En qué jodido momento todo pasó de una cosa a otra?! – _Demonios…_ – Gemí en frustración mientras aferraba mis manos a mi cabeza. – Nada estaba bien, nada. Oh claro, estas cosas pudieron evitarse de no ser por: "Es mi oficina, Sakura. Puedo hacer lo que quiera aquí. En este piso no hay nadie más que tú y yo… no va a pasar nada" – En mi mente se llevó a cabo una pobre y estúpida imitación de la voz de Sasuke diciéndome las estupideces que fueron detonantes de todo esto. Quizá la culpa fue mía por no insistir… ¡No! No había culpables ahora.

Mierda.

Un suave golpeteó en la puerta me recordó que fuera de ese baño me esperaba algo aún peor y que desgraciadamente no podía evitarse. Abrí la puerta y le arrebaté mis ropas de la mano a Sasuke y me dispuse a vestirme de la forma más rápida que pude. Jamás en mi vida me había vestido tan rápido como esta mañana. Ni siquiera cuando se me hacia tarde para el trabajo me vestía a la velocidad con que lo estaba haciendo. Era ridículo, estúpido. Jamás había sido descubierta, salvo por aquella vez en la universidad cuando Sasori me metió a ese pequeño cuartito y conocí a Sasuke. Claro estaba que en ese entonces él era un desconocido, esta vez era uno de mis mejores amigos quien me había visto. Ni siquiera me hubiera importado si quien entraba en ese momento hubiera sido Karin. Hubiera amado que ella fuera la persona que entró. Pero, por desgracia, ni siquiera ella estaba cerca.

Y se venía lo peor.

Por supuesto, cuando salí del baño, Sasuke ya tenía puesto sus pantalones. Su mirada estaba clavada fijamente en la puerta de su oficina, la cual ya no estaba siendo bloqueada por Naruto. Ahora él estaba de pie frente al escritorio y mirando horrorizado la silla donde Sasuke y yo estuvimos teniendo sexo. No sabía si habían hablado o algo, sólo escuché un leve 'Hmp' y Sasuke tomó camino hacia el baño con rapidez. La mirada de Naruto y la postura a la defensiva que tenía me hizo suponer que Sasuke estaba huyendo de él, tanto como yo."

 **Fin flashback.**

Pero ahora los 3 estábamos en la misma área de la oficina. No había más por hacer. Suspiré fuertemente tratando de llamar la atención de Sasuke, tristemente el único que me miró con la ceja arqueada fue Naruto. Mi corazón ya latía a un ritmo más humano, mis pensamientos ya eran más coherentes y mis sentidos estaban aún agudizados esperando. La Sakura Haruno que yo normalmente era estaba volviendo a la calma y dejando atrás la crisis momentánea que tuvo. Sin embargo esa manía mía de morderme los labios cuando estaba nerviosa, estaba presente. No podía dejar de morder mi labio inferior mientras mis manos temblaban levemente y mis dedos se entrelazaban entre ellos de distintas maneras. Por sobre todo no podía dejar de pensar: ¿En qué estaría pensando Naruto? Su silencio me desconcertaba. Yo, que siempre me quejaba de lo ruidoso que es, estaba suplicando porque ya dijera algo. Era inevitable pero estaba nerviosa, jodida y muy nerviosa. No había permitido que de mis labios saliera palabra o suspiro alguno aún; estaba segura de que a penas separara mis labios un chillido de ahogada desesperación saldría. Ninguno de los 3 había dicho nada hasta el momento pero no podríamos evitarlo por más tiempo. No había nada más que hacer. Sí queríamos enterrar esto y dejarlo en el pasado, debíamos soportar primero lo que se vendría.

En cualquier momento Naruto soltaría todo lo que venía acumulando desde que cruzó esa puerta y ya no habría marcha atrás. Teníamos que ser sinceros. Pero qué diría cuando me preguntara: ¿Qué son exactamente?... Nosotros ahora, ¿Qué éramos? Amantes, folloamigos, amigos con derechos, amigos sexuales… ¿éramos algo?

-Bien… – Naruto tomó aire. Esto se vendría más rápido de lo que esperaba. De repente la enorme oficina de Sasuke se me hizo tan pequeñita… cada vez más y más chiquita. Tomé mi bolso entre mis manos y jugueteé con los cierres y detalles en ella tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo nuevamente adquirido. – ¿Ninguno piensa decir algo? – El tono acusador en la voz de Naruto sonaba ridículamente estúpido. Me sentía como una niña en la dirección siendo castigada por cometer algo terriblemente indebido. Ciertamente no estábamos muy lejos de eso, pero…

-Hmp. – Sasuke "dijo" algo. Naruto y yo volteamos la cabeza hacía él. Finalmente había 'dicho' algo. No lo que esperábamos, pero era algo. Él no dejaba de mirarme fijamente de pie al lado del sillón en el que estaba Naruto y frente a mí, a escasos 2 metros de distancia. Estaba tan cerca de mí y eso sólo me permitía ver su rostro lleno de confianza y seguridad. Él estaba seguro, satisfecho. Se veía… orgulloso. Probablemente él ya sabía lo que respondería. Oh, Sasuke… eres tan… – ¿Qué quieres que digamos? – Finalmente habló.

-¡¿Qué carajos estaban haciendo?! – Naruto Gritó levantándose del sillón. Uff, en serio le habíamos enfadado. Su gritó había retumbado fuertemente en la oficina provocando que me sobresaltara asustada. Muy pocas veces había escuchado a Naruto hablar de la forma en que lo había hecho. Él solía perder los estribos rara la vez, y casualmente era más controlado y paciente cuando Hinata estaba cerca… claro que, para mi mala o quizá buena suerte, esta vez ella no estaba por ahí para tranquilizarle. – ¿Ustedes… qué…? – Esto era el fin. Nuestra amistad con Naruto dependía de una estratégicamente bien planteada respuesta, ¿pero cuál? No podíamos negar algo que era obvio. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Naruto había entrado a la oficina de Sasuke justo en el momento en que él y yo estábamos en una posición muy cómodamente placentera. ¿Cómo negar lo que era obvio? Él lo había visto todo, no estaba ciego ni era tan estúpido como a veces aparentaba. Y ¿Dónde estaba la estúpida de Karin para impedir la entrada de desconocidos a las oficinas cuando en verdad se le necesitaba?

-Creo que es más que obvio, ¿no? – Sasuke se cruzó de brazos mientras Naruto nos miraba con desesperación. _Mierda, Sasuke. No la vayas a…_ – Estábamos teniendo sexo. – Fue inevitable para mí llevar mi mano derecha a mi frente con un suave golpe en ella por la frustración. ¿Es que podría haber en el planeta un ser humano menos insensible que Sasuke? ¡Mierda! Le dirigí una fría mirada de odio y él simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de darnos la espalda mientras caminaba rumbo a donde tenía el whisky.

Oficialmente declarado: No había en el planeta ser humano más estúpido que Sasuke.

-Respira, Sakura, respira… – Susurré para mí misma.

\- …Pero, ¡¿porqué?! – Naruto alzó la voz de nuevo. – Tú…

 _¿Y ahora qué…?_

-Porque teníamos ganas. – Sasuke se adelantó a responder. Imprudentemente, de nuevo.

-¿Tenían…?

-¡Mierda! – Gemí.

-¿Qué? – Sasuke se encogió de hombros mirándome sin una pizca de arrepentimiento por la bomba que acababa de soltar. – Él ya lo sabe… – me las pagaría después.

-Escucha, Naruto… – Traté de hablar por primera vez. Estaba dispuesta a decirle la verdad, a contarle que todo había sido mi idea. Estaba lista a echarme la culpa de todo siempre que eso impidiera que Sasuke abriera la boca de nuevo y lo jodiera todo aún más de lo que ya estaba. – La verdad es que…

-¿Tenían ganas? – Naruto repitió con una mirada llena de pavor hacía Sasuke. _Oh, él no iba a escucharme a mí._ – Pero…

-He dicho más de lo que debería, no entiendo por qué tenemos que explicar algo tan simple. – Sasuke revolvió entre sus manos el vaso de whisky. – Hasta tú que eres estúpido deberías comprender lo que estaba pasando aquí y que interrumpiste.

-¡Sasuke! – Naruto gritó mientras sus manos se formaban en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Joder…

-¿Qué? – Sasuke frunció el ceño. – ¿Cuál es el problema? Tú preguntaste que estaba pasando y yo te estoy respondiendo. Lo que estábamos haciendo debería ser obvio hasta para ti.

¡Piedad!, alguien, el que sea, que le cierre la boca a Sasuke antes de que lo haga yo con un puñetazo.

¡Respira, Sakura!... – Mordí el dorso de mi mamo en un intento vago para no gritar.

-Mira, Naruto… – Intenté hablar nuevamente. – Lo que pasó fue que…

-De acuerdo, lo entiendo de ti… – se dirigió a Sasuke, ¿En serio no iban a escucharme? – ¡¿Pero porqué meter a Sakura en esto?!

-¿A qué te refieres? – Sasuke parecía tan confundido como yo.

-¿Cómo pudiste obligarla a…? – ¿En serio? ¿Naruto me veía a mí como una víctima? – Ella no…

-De hecho ella… – Sasuke me miró tratando de contener una risita. Sólo él le buscaba un lado divertido a esto.

-Ella no tiene que… – Naruto me señaló y me dirigió una mirada de compasión. – Tú le lavaste el cerebro y te aprovechaste de ella de una manera tan…

-¡No me he aprovechado de nada…! – Sasuke le miraba con un notable desagrado.

Entre ambos hombres se estaba llevando una absurda disputa por mi 'honor'.

-Ella es…

-No es tan delicada y manipulable como crees… – Sasuke y su poco tacto al hablar.

-Sakura no… – Naruto me defendía.

-Ella sabe… – Sasuke se defendía.

-Ella está confundida… ¡Mírala! – Me apuntó y ambos hombres voltearon a verme. – Es obvio que ella no estaba segura de…

Bueno, esto ya no era tan divertido. Nunca lo fue.

-¡Suficiente!… – Susurré. – ¡Ya CÁLLENSE los dos! – Grité tan fuerte que una punzada de dolor se formó en mi garganta.

Ambos me miraron de nuevo, sólo que esta vez Sasuke era quien tenía formados puños con sus manos.

-Sakura-chan… – Naruto balbuceó. – ¿Estás bien?

Mi pecho subía y bajaba al compás de mi agitada respiración. De repente la atención estaba fija en mi, y yo ya no sabía que decir.

-Todo está bien, Naruto… es sólo que…

-Sakura, ¿qué está pasando? – Ahora la cosa iba en mi contra. – Alguno de los dos va a explicar…

-Las cosas no son como estás pensando, nosotros… – comencé a explicar, sin embargo un tenue golpe en la puerta nos sobresaltó a los 3 al mismo tiempo de forma cómica, sólo que en ese momento no me pareció tan divertido como debía. ¡Gracias a Kami sama! Una oportuna interrupción. Naruto caminó dando pasos hacia atrás de si, de espaldas a la puerta y sin despegar su mirada de nosotros. Como sí al perdernos de su campo de visión, fuéramos a saltar sobre el otro para coger o algo así. Torpemente tanteó la puerta buscando el pomo y finalmente abrió sin inmutarse o perder su concentración de nosotros. No lo pensé tanto en ese momento, pero era obvio que él ya sabía de quien se trataba, o al menos eso pareció porque ni siquiera mostró señales de haber sido sorprendido por la interrupción.

-¿Quién es? – Dijo con voz fuerte a quien fuera que estaba parado detrás de él.

-Soy yo, idiota. – La delicada y grácil voz fue la primera señal del pandemónium que se presentaría ante nosotros. La segunda señal fue el embriagador aroma de su perfume caro llenando todo el ambiente, y por último sus pasos fuertes y seguros mientras se abría paso para entrar. Eso fue todo lo que necesité para convencerme de que no estaba soñando. Ino Yamanaka estaba ahí, de alguna ilógica manera, pero estaba allí. Por si fuera poco, por sí con que Naruto nos hubiera descubierto no bastaba… Ino decidió, extrañamente, darse una visita igualmente por la oficina de Sasuke.

 _En verdad, Sakura ¿no pudiste escoger otro mejor día?_ Debí, estaba segura, hacerle caso a las señales que me decían '¡Detente!' en cuanto tuve oportunidad.

Naruto a penas y se apartó para dejar un poco de espacio libre cuando Ino gruñó entrando a la fuerza. Detrás de ella, Sai venía con la cabeza gacha disculpándose con Naruto por los pocos modales de su esposa.

¡Inclusive Sai estaba ahí!

Eso no era para nada normal. Volví el rostro hacía Sasuke. Por un momento la confianza que tenía en sí mismo desapareció. Su rostro estaba tan contrariado como seguramente estaba el mío. Había sido una desafortunada coincidencia el que Naruto haya llegado en mal momento, pero Ino y Sai… ellos, ¿Por qué estaban allí?

-¡Quítate de mi camino! – Ino le metió un fuerte empujón a Naruto que le hizo trastabillar y mirarla con recelo. Naruto no estaba de humor, Ino no estaba de humor… nosotros tampoco. – ¿Qué pasó? – Cuestionó mirándonos a Sasuke y a mí, después miró a Naruto como sí el hubiera enloquecido. – ¡Mierda! ¿Qué fue lo que…?

-Los encontré aquí… haciendo… – Naruto hizo una expresión ligeramente horrorizada. – Ya sabes… yo…

-¿Haciendo qué? – Gritó enfurruñada.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – Murmuré a Ino. Pero ella ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de responder.

-Naruto, mi dulce y delicada esposa no ha desayunado. – Sai dijo, informándole a un muy confundido Naruto pero con la voz tan fuerte para que la escucháramos Sasuke y yo. – Le interrumpiste cuando estaba decidiendo entre un té o un jugo de naranja… y cuando ella tiene hambre se pone de mal humor y yo pago las consecuencias por ello… por favor, escoge bien tus palabras. – Quizá en otro momento y en otras circunstancias el comentario me hubiera causado risa… pero algo me decía que Sai hablaba muy en serio. En todos esos años había conocido las distintas facetas de Ino, y ella hambrienta y enojada no era algo que quisiera ver en ese momento.

-Gracias, cariño. – Ino le sonrió tiernamente a su esposo antes de volver a mirar duramente a Naruto. – Ya escuchaste, idiota. Habla rápido… que tengo hambre.

-Bueno… lo que pasó fue que...

-Hmp. Déjame ahorrarte las palabras… – Sasuke le interrumpió.

-Sasuke, no… – Traté de distraerle para que no volviera a cometer una imprudencia. Alguien que le callara, por favor. Ya había hecho suficiente.

-Naruto nos vio teniendo sexo. – Terminó su oración señalándonos con un gesto de la mano a él y a mí. Removió despreocupadamente su vaso con hielo y whisky y de pronto había regresado a su postura seria. De nuevo, mostrándose seguro y orgulloso de la situación. – ¿Alguien quiere? – Ofreció el vaso hacia Ino y Sai.

Ino chilló y abrió los ojos demasiado sorprendida en cuanto asimiló la noticia recién dada. Intercaló miradas entre Sasuke y mi persona, y finalmente asintió hacia mí antes de dejar salir un largo suspiro de sus labios y caminar hacia Sasuke. Tomó el vaso que él tenía en las manos antes de que pudiera beber siquiera un sorbo de su contenido y me miró interesada mientras yo me hacía más y más pequeñita en ese lugar.

-¿A quiénes? – Sai preguntó algo que ya no era cuestión para Ino. Ella le miró con ternura antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Es obvio, cariño.

-A Sasuke y a mí. – Respondí avergonzada antes de que Sasuke volviera a abrir la boca. ¿Qué más daba ya? No podíamos estar ya en más problemas.

Ahora también Ino y Sai… Más bien, Sai.

-Oh… – Sai abrió los ojos y nos observó de la misma forma que Ino lo había hecho. Fueron unos pocos segundos, al momento, su compostura despreocupada ya estaba allí de nuevo.

-Así que… – Ino caminó hacia mí y lentamente se fue sentando en el sillón, a mi lado. De repente, como si se hubiera lastimado al sentarse o algo parecido, ella se levantó, apresurada como un resorte del sillón. – ¡¿En donde dices que estaban teniendo sexo?! – Preguntó a Naruto mientras no dejaba de mirar al sillón con cierto desagrado en su rostro.

-En la silla. – Naruto señaló el mueble con irritación. – En la silla que está frente al escritorio.

-Uff… – Ino suspiró aliviada y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón. Me miró tratando de disimular una sonrisa, pero no le fue nada fácil. – Entonces… Se han acostado ya. – Confirmó. Fría, directa y calculadora. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar al meollo del asunto. No fue necesario responder, sentí mis mejillas ardiendo violentamente como si estuviera febril. Con seguridad, ella comprendió la respuesta no dicha.

-Ino, no ahora. – Susurré esperando que sólo ella me escuchara. Recé internamente con mucho fervor para que Sasuke no notara que no había sido una sorpresa para Ino lo que había estado pasando entre nosotros. Estaba segura de que Sai no sabía nada de nada del asunto, pero él no era de las personas que se tomaban las cosas tan a pecho. En cambio, con Ino era diferente. Ciertamente ella se había sorprendido porque pensaba que no lo habíamos hecho aún, pero ella sabía que en algún momento lo haríamos. Aparentemente Sasuke no lo notó o al menos lo disimuló.

-Aquí tienes… – Ino me ofreció el vaso que le había quitado a Sasuke. – Necesitas esto más que yo.

-Gracias. – No me hice del rogar ante el gesto de Ino, en verdad sabía que necesitaba ese trago. Naruto se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón aparentemente más tranquilo. Tal vez porque ya no tendría que lidiar con esto solo o algo así, pero después de la llegada de Ino y de su reciente conocimiento acerca del asunto, Naruto se veía más relajado pero igualmente enfadado.

-Entonces... ¿Qué viste exactamente, Naruto? – La voz de Ino estaba cargada de una curiosidad para nada agradable. Su estúpida sonrisa estaba llena de burla.

-¡Ino! – Le reprendí.

-No interrumpas, frentona. – Ino me hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio. – Naruto va a decirme algo. – Avergonzada, subí el vaso que Ino me había dado a la altura de mi cara y traté de concentrarme en ello por unos segundos. Aparentemente mi vida sexual se había vuelto un tema de conversación para mis amigos, y no me hacia gracia. En lo absoluto. Me avergonzaba el hecho de que se pusieran a discutir acerca de lo que pasó. Relamí mis labios rápidamente y llevé el vaso a mi boca. Subí el vaso para que todo el líquido cayera directo a mi garganta. No me había dado cuenta de lo sedienta que estaba, hasta que sentí el liquido relajarme. Seguramente estaba así desde el grito que di para callar a Naruto y Sasuke. Fue cuestión de segundos, hasta que me acabé todo el contenido del pequeño vaso de cristal y aun sentía que me había hecho falta más.

-Yo no... – Naruto dudó. – Preferiría no hablar de eso... – en cuestión de segundos el rostro de Naruto obtuvo un tenue tinte de rojo sobre sus mejillas. Ino rodó los ojos mientras le escuchaba mascullar "mojigato" tan bajo que sólo yo lo noté. – Por Sakura…

-Vamos a aclarar algo antes que nada, Naruto. – Traté de sonar tranquila, pero el ligero temblor de mi mandíbula no me ponía las cosas sencillas. – Para empezar, Sasuke no me forzó o lavó el cerebro.

-¿Qué? – Sai abrió los ojos, asustado.

-Pero entonces… – Naruto seguía confundido.

-Ambos decidimos hacerlo. – Aseguré. – Lo que viste no fue algo en lo que me haya forzado, Sasuke.

-Ambos estaban de acuerdo…, entonces estaban… teniendo sexo. – Naruto asimiló poco a poco.

-Hmp. – Sasuke asintió. – Tenía una cara de fastidio que me hizo notar que la situación le disgustaba tanto como a mí, pero su paciencia estaba llegando al límite más rápido de lo normal. – Qué más da. – Sasuke habló sarcásticamente y rodó los ojos antes de mirar a nuestros amigos con expresión severa. – Realmente, dobe, no entiendo cuál es el maldito problema.

-¿Y todavía preguntas porque, teme? Aún si fue como Sakura dice no tienes derecho a estar enfadado…

-¡Claro que lo tiene! – Ino intervino antes de que Sasuke dijera algo. – ¡Les interrumpiste mientras tenían sexo!, apuesto a que ni siquiera les dejaste terminar… – Me miró con cierta pena en el rostro. – Cualquiera estaría molesto si le interrumpen mientras está... ya sabes, pasándola bien. – Rodó los ojos enfadada.

-Bueno, es que yo… sólo venía a ver a mis amigos y no puedo creer que… los encontré teniendo sexo.

-Una desafortunada coincidencia. – Sai se sentó al lado de su esposa. _Ciertamente. Realmente lo era._

-Es que no entiendo, Sasuke ¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo? – Naruto se quejó, de nuevo.

-Es algo fácil de entender. – Sai le interrumpió y le miró como sí fuera un idiota. – Supongo que se quitaron la ropa y Sasuke introdujo repetidas veces su…

-Cariño… – Ino posó suavemente su mano en el hombro de Sai para detenerle. – hmm… Naruto no hablaba de eso.

-Definitivamente no. – Asentí aún atontada por el comentario no terminado pero claramente captado de Sai.

-Hmp. – Sasuke gruñó. – Tuvimos sexo, Naruto, no es la primera vez… – Dijo rodando los ojos, como si nada. – Supéralo.

Exhalé aire y apreté mis ojos buscando hacer de cuenta que no estaba ahí escuchando la sarta de idioteces que se le ocurría responder a Sasuke. No planeaba mortificarme más. Sasuke la cagaba cada que abría la boca y ya no podía evitarse.

-¡Rayos, teme! El problema es que ustedes… – Naruto se quedó pasmado, mirando a la nada por unos intimidantes segundos. – No es la primera vez… – Repitió volviendo su mirada hacia mi. – No es la… ¡Mierda, Sasuke! Dime que es broma. – Naruto volvió la mirada hacia mí, esta vez esperando una respuesta correcta de mi parte. Una respuesta correcta que yo no podría darle.

Mis labios se curvaron cínicamente en una sonrisa mientras pensaba: _Así es. Gracias a Dios lo hicimos muchas veces antes de que nos descubrieran._ Mis labios formaron una mueca que intentaba disimular mi sonrisa cínica mientras yo asentía avergonzada.

Ino, quien estaba distraída contemplando los cuadros en la oficina de Sasuke y enrollando un mechón de su cabello con el dedo índice, cambió de postura sobresaltándome a mí, sentada a su lado. Como si le hubiera dado un espasmo, de repente se inquietó y su expresión cambió por una de susto enorme en sólo 5 segundos, pero no dijo nada. A veces su lentitud para comprender las cosas era exageradamente torpe. Sai le tomó del brazo asustado. Sin embargo, Ino no soltó palabra alguna.

-Naruto… – Susurré. Tenía que decir algo, pronto mientras Ino estaba absorta. – Escucha. Esto fue mutuo acuerdo... De echo fue mi...

-¿QUÉ COSA? – Ino gritó de repente. Los tres centramos nuestra atención en Ino quizá preguntándonos cuál era el motivo por el cual ella había gritado como lo había hecho. Yo ya la sabía.

-¿Y ahora qué? – Sasuke bufó.

-Ustedes ya… – Me miró con un ligero sonrojo debido al enfado. – ¿No era la primera vez? Quiere decir que… – Balbuceaba pero sólo dejaba salir palabras atropelladas y sin sentido. Ino estaba terriblemente sobresaltada.

-Otra que entra en Shock. – Sasuke se recargó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos mientras concentraba su mirada en mí.

 _¿Qué vamos a hacer?_ – Articulé con mis labios.

 _Irnos a…_ – Sasuke quiso responder, pero la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe y sin previo aviso alguien entró.

¿Otra vez?

-¿Hay alguna problemática razón para la que me hayan obligado a venir hasta aquí? – Escuchamos la voz de Shikamaru desde la puerta. Hinata estaba parada junto a él.

¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!

-Buenos días, chicos. – Hinata saludó. – Hanabi y mi padre les mandan saludos.

-Sepan que sus gritos se escuchan desde fuera. Sobre todo tu jodida voz, Ino. – Shikamaru nos observó a todos.

-A la mierda contigo, vago... – Ino respondió enseñándole el dedo medio. – No estoy de humor.

¿Y ahora qué? De repente a todo el mundo se le había ocurrido venir a la oficina de Sasuke. ¡ESO ERA RIDICULO!

-¡Mierda, Naruto! – Grité ya bastante furica. – ¿Llamaste a todo el país para que vinieran a reprocharnos el haber tenido sexo? – Mis mejillas seguían ardiendo, sólo que ya no de vergüenza si no de coraje.

-Lo siento, yo sólo… – Naruto se sonrojó. – Tuve que decir que llegaríamos tarde a desayunar y…

-Tú… ¡NARUTO! – Sasuke gritó y caminó hacía Naruto mostrándose bastante enfadado.

-¡Tranquilos, chicos! – Sai se levantó y rápidamente impidió que Sasuke llegara a su cometido. Hinata llevó ambas manos a su boca mostrándose bastante sorprendida. Shikamaru y el resto de nosotros, simplemente observamos sin siquiera meternos entre ellos. Nada que empezara mal, terminaba bien. No con ellos. – Hablemos.

-¿Qué está pasando? – Shikamaru fijó su mirada en mí. – Naruto me mandó un mensaje diciendo que estaban aquí y que estaban metidos en problemas – Lucía más confundido y desconcertado de lo normal. – ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Has dicho ¿…Sexo…? – Hinata balbuceó sonrojada. – ¿Quiénes…? – Su mirada se paseó por todo el cuarto buscando culpables. Siguió de largo cuando llegó a mí y se posó fijamente en Ino y Sai.

-Culpables. – Respondí señalándome y a Sasuke.

-Oh. – Shikamaru nos observó entrecerrando los ojos, pero tampoco se veía demasiado sorprendido.

-Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan… – Hinata nos miraba confundida con los labios entreabiertos. – ¿Ustedes…?

-Qué sorpresa. – Shikamaru se acercó al resto del grupo. – Y yo que pensaba que no iba a suceder pronto. – Bostezó.

-¿Lo sabías? – Miré a Shikamaru, sorprendida antes de fijar mi vista rencorosa en Ino. Ella por supuesto que lo sabía. Pero, ¿le habría dicho algo a Shikamaru? Sin embargo, Ino parecía tan sorprendida como yo.

-Era demasiado obvia la tensión sexual entre ustedes. – Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. – Todo el tiempo he pensado que tarde o temprano terminarían juntos…

¿En verdad? Pero ellos no lo entendían así… Oh, ese era el detalle. Ellos pensaban que nosotros estábamos... Juntos. Como pareja de novios, con corazones, flores, haciendo el amor y esas cosas. Quizá era todo lo contrario.

-No, no. – Negué apresurada. – Se equivocan, nosotros no estamos en una relación.

-Al menos no… sentimental. – Sasuke terminó por mí. Se veía ya más calmado, pero seguía dirigiendo miradas asesinas hacía Naruto. Quizá el también se había rendido, o quizá sólo quería aclararlo para que no nos relacionaran equivocadamente. Daba igual.

-¿Pero cómo? – Naruto frunció el ceño. – Acaban de decir que fue mutuo acuerdo y no la primera vez…

-¿Entonces…? – Hinata llevó una mano a sus labios. Ella ya se habría dado cuenta de a dónde iba la situación antes que los demás… como siempre.

-Une las oraciones, Naruto idiota. – Ino rodó los ojos como sí todo fuera más sencillo de entender para ella que para el resto. – Ellos tienen sexo, no tienen una relación sentimental. ¿A qué te suena eso?

-Sólo tenemos sexo. – Sasuke respondió. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, realmente estaba consternado… de nuevo.

-¿Ustedes…?

-Sólo tenemos sexo. – Repitió. – No somos pareja.

-¿Entonces…?

-Es como todas sus relaciones, sólo que entre ellos mismos. – Hinata se acercó a Naruto y dejó caer su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su esposo tratando de infundirle apoyo.

-Menos mal. – Sai finalmente habló. – Finalmente dejarán la promiscua vida, justo como ustedes les aconsejaban. ¿No era eso lo que les decían? "Búsquense a alguien fijo para tener sexo"…Lo hicieron. ¿No es así? – Asentí.

-¿No lo entiendes? – Naruto gritó, de nuevo. – ¡No son pareja! – Le recordó. – Sólo tienen sexo.

-Sí, pero sólo con el otro… ¿no? – Sai nos miró a Sasuke y a mí. – ¿O siguen viendo a otras personas?

-Sólo entre nosotros. – Sasuke fue quien respondió. Una oleada de alivio se acumuló en mi pecho.

-Menos mal. – Ino se cruzó de piernas.

-¡Pero ustedes…! – Nadie hizo caso a la queja de Naruto.

-Yo sigo impresionado. – Shikamaru se sentó en el sillón frente a mí, Sasuke se sentó a su lado. – Y un poco asustado.

-No más que Naruto. – Ino se abanicaba a sí misma.

-Pero Naruto sólo es un exagerado. – Shikamaru miró con desdén a Naruto. – No tenías porque hacer un show de esto. Quien complicó las cosas fuiste tú, idiota.

-Lo siento, me agarró… desprevenido. – Bajó la voz. – No sabía que ellos… no sabía qué hacer o como…

-No tendrías porque saberlo ni hacer escándalo por ello. – Shikamaru le reprendió. – Es su vida.

-Gracias. – Sonreí a Shikamaru agradecida.

-El punto es que ahora que lo sabemos… ¿Nos contaran que pasó? – Ino miró a Sasuke, curiosa.

-No. – El respondió sin pensarlo. – No hay nada que explicar…

-Pero me preocupa esto. – Ino no parecía bromear. – ¿A dónde les está llevando esto?

Y entonces venía el momento de hablar acerca de mi duda momentáneamente existencial. ¿Qué éramos exactamente en esos momentos?

-Nosotros sólo… – Traté de explicarlo. – Sólo estamos… seguimos siendo amigos, pero ahora como...

-Amantes. – Sasuke finalizó con confianza.

-Y... ¿Nada más? – Ino tenia la mirada fija en Sasuke, yo estaba más concentrada en ver sus reacciones.

-Escuchen, nadie tiene por qué estar preocupado. – Intervino Hinata. – Todo el asunto se puede arreglar con una explicación rápida y sensata. – Naruto miró a su esposa con el ceño fruncido. – Es la mejor forma.

-Cariño… – comentó Naruto –, no creo que deban arriesgar algo tan importante como su amistad por algo momentáneo como la calentura.

-Que definición tan anticuada. – Ino le miró con desaprobación. – Ellos tiene sexo, ¿y?

-Espera… – Shikamaru señaló a Hinata. – Me gustaría saber a qué te refieres con 'una forma rápida y sensata'

-A mí no. – Sasuke miró su reloj en su muñeca tratando de ignorarnos. La conversacion se había vuelto más íntima de lo que él hubiera querido. Ciertamente nadie le estaba haciendo mucho caso en esos momentos.

-Bueno, ambos son muy buenos amigos, sí ya está decidido que esto es lo que harán, estoy segura de que podrán sobrellevar esto de una forma madura y responsable. – Hinata prosiguió. – Estoy segura de que ambos acordaron siempre mantenerse firmes en su postura y sé que son lo suficientemente maduros para saber cuándo parar.

-Creo que Hina tiene razón – Afirmó Sai.

-Nos consta que eso de tener una relación estable… simplemente no se les da. – Shikamaru agregó. – Es lógico que los dos estén juntos.

-¿Podemos ir a desayunar ya? – Sasuke gritó. Nuevamente nadie le hizo caso.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta… – Ino carraspeó. – Tienen sexo, ¿y?

-Aquí el punto es que según la postura de Naruto el crimen que cometieron fue tener sexo siendo amigos… – Sai y Shikamaru rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo que Naruto asintió.

-Si, bueno... – Traté de explicarlo.

-Eso es una mierda – Ino alzó la voz. – Lo que debería de ser debatido es que Sasuke dijo que no era la primera vez que lo hacían. – Naruto volvió a agitarse.

-¡Cierto! – Gritó alarmado. – ¿Desde cuándo?

-No mucho... – Respondí tímidamente, pero tampoco me hacían mucho caso. Mi temor estaba volviéndose un hecho. Mis amigos estaban debatiéndose los pros y contras de algo que ya estaba más que discutido entre Sasuke y yo, pero ellos parecían disfrutar hablando de nuestra vida sexual. Gracias a Kami-sama, ellos soltaban las preguntas una tras otra sin darme tiempo a responder alguna. Y no parecían darse cuenta.

-Que alguien me pida una ensalada, por favor. – Sasuke se frotaba la sien con una mano y con la otra buscaba algo en sus bolsillos. Sin embargo, aparentemente el enfado ya no estaba tan presente en él.

-Seamos sinceros… – Ino se cruzó de brazos – Sakura tiene un gusto terrible en hombres.

-Gracias. – Sasuke habló mientras marcaba algo en su celular.

-Excluyendo a los presentes, claro. – Ino rodó los ojos. – En fin, creo que esto le vendría bien a ambos, al menos en lo que deciden que harán con sus vidas.

-Pero ellos no deberían. – Naruto contradijo a Ino.

-No creo que esto dure para siempre. – Sai se encogió de hombros.

Dios, yo esperaba que sí.

-No tengo malos gustos, Ino. – Le corregí. – Sólo malos ratos.

-De nuevo, gracias. – Sasuke miró con fastidio hacia ningún lugar en específico mientras pegaba su celular a su oreja izquierda.

-Bueno, debes aceptar que después de Sasori no has tenido buenas relaciones estables. ¿Qué ocurre? – Ino interrogó. – ¿Es que acaso ves a todos los hombres como Sasori en potencia?

-Sabes que no. – Dejé caer mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

-¿Entonces…?

-Ustedes definitivamente no pensaban terminar con esto, no ahora. – Sai afirmó.

Quise ser yo quien respondiera, pero sabía que mi respuesta era personal y quería saber la opinión de Sasuke. Sin embargo, él estaba distraído murmurando algo por teléfono, ignorándonos.

-No. – Finalmente respondí. Para sorpresa mía, Sasuke se giró a mirarme en cuanto respondí. Me dedicó una corta sonrisa retorcida antes de volver a perderse en quién sabe dónde.

-Ni siquiera ahora que lo sabemos. – No era una pregunta. Shikamaru estaba afirmando lo que era obvio.

-No. – Dije segura de mis palabras. Ya las pensaría mejor después. – Ni siquiera ahora que lo saben.

-Es aceptable. – Shikamaru movió su cabeza de un lado, y después del otro.

-Lo gracioso aquí es, que él único alarmado por esto fue Naruto. – Sai se burló.

-Como siempre, inoportuno. – Ino rodó los ojos.

-Tengan compasión de mí, no esperaba ver a mis mejores amigos… así. – Posiblemente el recuerdo de cómo se dieron las cosas, hizo sonrojar a Naruto.

-Aún siendo tus mejores amigos… son hombre y mujer. – Shikamaru bostezó.

-Pero no creo que ellos deban relacionarse así. – Protestó.

-Hinata y tú también son amigos… Y tienen sexo. – Sai les recordó, haciendo sonrojar a la recién casada pareja.

-Pero… – Hinata se mostró abochornada.

-Nosotros estamos casados. – Naruto respondió.

-Ellos no. – Ino obvió. – Pero estamos en la edad de quedarnos con la culpa, no con las ganas. Deberías saber eso. – Volvió a la tarea de abanicarse.

Un silencio bastante cómodo hizo acto de presencia por unos segundos. Por primera vez volvía a escuchar sólo mis pensamientos, aunque sea por un instante. Me relajé mientras me debatia sobre pedirle o no más Whisky a Sasuke.

-¿Han terminado de discutir ya mi vida sexual? – Sasuke cortó el placer del mutismo en la oficina.

-No exactamente. – Ino le respondió.

-Terminen con esto de una vez. – Sasuke alzó la voz 3 cuartos más de lo normal.

-Yo aún tengo una duda… – Hinata dijo tímidamente.

-Adelante. – Suspiré, derrotada. La idea de pedir un llenado de mi vaso estaba martillando con fuerza en mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué con Sasuke, Sakura? Sasuke, ¿Por qué Sakura?

-Una buena pregunta. – Sai asintió y el resto me miró fijamente, incluyendo a Sasuke.

-¿Yo les voy a decir? – Miraba a Sasuke con recelo mientras me apuntaba a mí misma.

-Fue tu idea. – Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Es eso cierto? – Naruto preguntó desconcertado. Asentí. – Tú idea…

Bien, ahora debía repetirles a ellos lo que me había dicho a mi misma en un tiempo atrás. Ya había respondido esa pregunta antes. A Sasuke en cuanto se lo propuse, a Ino cuando se enteró, a mí misma un montón de veces antes y después de hacerlo. Sólo debía decir lo que… Pero por alguna razón ya no me sentía tan segura de la respuesta. Me había dicho muchas veces a mí misma que todo era por la confianza y demás, pero ahora, después de haber probado el placer de estar con Sasuke, el porqué lo escogí a él ya no era una respuesta decente que decir a mis amigos.

-Porque… – Lo intenté. – La verdad es que yo pensé que es… – Titubeé. – Es mi amigo y…

Como siempre, cuando más necesitaba que mi cerebro formulara ideas coherentes y correctas, él parecía desconectarse y dejarle el trabajo a mi lengua que realmente no ayudaba mucho. ¡Maldita perra!

-Yo creo… – Ino alzó la voz lo suficiente para callar mis balbuceos. – que fue una buena idea. Supongo que ella lo hizo porque sabe que tanto ella como Sasuke no están interesados en un romance, sólo en el placer físico. Y es perfecto porque ambos se conocen bien… realmente, fue la mejor opción que pudieron tener. – Mi amor por Ino creció una decima más. – ¿No es así? – Me miró con complicidad. Sólo debía responder adecuadamente y listo.

-Exactamente. – Asentí. – Por todo lo que Ino dijo. – Volví la mirada hacia Ino. – Gracias. – Susurré para ella.

-Nada de Gracias. Quiero detalles mañana. – Amenazó en mi oído. Por supuesto, ella no hacía un favor tan grande desinteresadamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo. – Shikamaru asintió hacia Sasuke. – Es problemático, pero… sigan con lo suyo. Si ya saben que relacionarse con otras personas no se les da… ¿para qué siguen haciéndolo? – Nos recriminó. – Se tardaron mucho, quizá.

-Yo sólo sé que todos aquí hemos sido testigo de que después de cada salida, cogida, pesca o lo que sea que tienen por separado… terminan contándole al otro y quejándose de sus citas. – Ino nos recordó. Tenía razón. Al final de una 'pesca' solía quejarme con mis amigos, en especial con Sasuke.

-Bueno, entre más rápido sigan con esto… más tiempo tendrán para echarlo a perder. – Sai se relajó de nuevo.

-… ¿llevan mucho haciéndolo? – Ino cuestionó, de nuevo.

-No. – Mi voz sonaba más relajada, de alguna extraña manera.

Nuevamente, alguien golpeó la puerta justo cuando nadie lo esperaba.

-¿Más invitados, Naruto? – Gruñí. Pero sólo Sasuke se tomó la molestia de levantarse a abrir.

-Fui yo. – Explicó mientras daba largos pasos por la oficina hasta su puerta.

-Sigo creyendo que es algo que no deben tomarse a la ligera. – Naruto volvió a atacar.

-Nada en esta vida debe ser tomado a la ligera, – Shikamaru farfulló – Pero míranos, sí fuéramos un poquito más cuerdos no estaríamos aquí.

-No lo sé. – Ino suspiró. – No puedo pensar más con el estómago vacío.

-Yo creo que… – Sai hizo ademán de levantarse.

-Yo creo que todos deberían callarse, dedicarse a comer y a hablar de otra cosa. – Sasuke cerró la puerta con un fuerte portazo. – Ya ordené algo al Ichiraku. La sala de juntas está aquí al lado, vayamos a desayunar allí.

-Pero yo aún quiero escuchar lo que Sakura tiene que decir. – A pesar de que Naruto se veía hambriento, no dejaba de sofocarme.

-No tengo nada más que decir. – Me levanté del sillón. – Salvo que… muero de hambre. ¿Pediste panecillos? – Pregunté a Sasuke agradeciéndole mentalmente por su interrupción. No estaba tan hambrienta, realmente. Pero el instinto básico de supervivencia me rogaban que escapara tan pronto como pudiera, y eso estaba haciendo.

-Panecillos de mantequilla, claro. – Sasuke abrió la puerta para mí y me siguió caminando detrás de mí.

-¡Esperen! – Naruto gritó.

-¿Y ahora qué? – Asomé sólo mi cabeza por la puerta y le miré, ligeramente enfadada.

-Yo sólo quiero saber…

-Joder, Naruto, ¡corta ya con esto! – Le grité. – Morimos de hambre. – Les señalé a todos.

-Sí, pero…

-Termina con esto de una vez, Naruto. – Sasuke salió con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. – Una vez que estemos desayunando no quiero escuchar nada relacionado con el tema, ¿de acuerdo? – Sentenció con la mirada al resto del grupo.

-Bien. – Naruto asintió. – ¿Ustedes están seguros de lo que están haciendo? – Intercalaba su mirada entre Sasuke y yo. – ¿No les preocupa que esto arruine las cosas? – Obviamente no. – Se ven tan… relajados.

-Lo estamos. – Respondí. – Al menos yo estoy segura de esto. – Sasuke asintió ante mi respuesta, de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan de verdad? – Naruto continuó. – ¿Están seguros de que esto no les traerá más tensión a sus vidas? – Como si anticipara el peso de sus palabras, ningún ruido se escuchó en toda la habitación. Por esos segundos de silencio, sentí mi cuerpo tensarse sin saber realmente por qué.

-Todo lo contrario. – Sasuke se encogió de hombros. – No es como si fuera el jodido asunto de alguno de ustedes pero nosotros tenemos buen sexo. No estamos haciendo nada malo. Ambos somos adultos y estamos de acuerdo en que necesitábamos algo más fijo pero sin las molestias de un compromiso. Como ya han escuchado, fue idea de Sakura. Yo no le lavé el cerebro o algo parecido. Ustedes saben que no me resulta complicado buscar... alguien para pasar el rato. Para Sakura tampoco es difícil. Pero queremos hacerlo con el otro porque nos conocemos, hay confianza y sabemos que en cuanto uno de los se canse, esto terminará en "buenos términos". Por eso no estamos preocupados, ni tememos que esto complique 'las cosas' porque sabemos bien cuando parar. Sólo es sexo. Placentero y bueno, pero sexo. ¿Contento?

 _¿Qué tan bueno?_ – Ino gesticuló para mí. Rodé los ojos y le hice señas con los dedos.

 _Después_ – Fue mi respuesta, igualmente gesticulada con los labios.

-Están haciendo un drama de esto – Shikamaru explicó. – Son Sasuke y Sakura, siempre han sido ellos. Ellos salen juntos, almuerzan juntos, beben juntos… ahora duermen juntos. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Yo los apoyo. – se encogió de hombros. – Habrán tenido sus razones para hacerlo y creo que les debió costar trabajo tomar esa decisión. Estoy seguro que lo que acaba de preguntar Naruto se lo han preguntado ustedes mismos en más de una ocasión antes de hacer esto. – Asentí. – También habrán tenido sus motivos para no decirle a nadie y no debemos juzgarles. – Lo último lo dijo lanzándole una fría mirada a Naruto. Al final de cuentas, él había sido quien terminó regañado.

-Igual yo les apoyo. – Ino asintió aferrando una mano sobre la mía. Miré a Ino con una mirada de esas que dicen: "Claro que si, después de todo tu ya lo sabías".

-Igual yo. – Sai estaba sonriente.

 _No tienen nada que ver en esto._ –Quise decir. – _Les guste o no, ya lo hicimos… y lo tendríamos que volver a hacer._ – Sin embargo, no pude decir nada. Físicamente nada me impedía hablar, pero sabía que hacia falta una palabra más para que el debate entre ellos diera inicio, de nuevo. Y ya no estábamos de humor para eso.

-Bien… entonces. – Hice ademán de darme la vuelta de nuevo, pero no llegué a hacerlo. – Vamos a...

-¿Qué pasa si uno o los dos se enamoran? – Hinata cuestionó de repente haciéndome volver a verles.

-¿El uno del otro? – Pregunté.

-Si – Hinata asintió. – ¿Lo han considerado?

-Están prácticamente metidos en un terreno emocional… – Sai tomó una mano de Ino entre la suya. – Todas las barreras que han puesto, están derrumbándolas. La intimidad es algo poderoso y fuerte, puede cambiar las cosas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Miré a Sasuke fijamente por un par de segundos. Él me devolvió la mirada, parpadeando, como si el concepto de enamorarse fuera algo que había considerado.

-No creo que ocurra. – sasuke respondió y se encogió de hombros. – Es parte de la situación. Sería como caer en algo de lo que huimos.

Sasuke y yo ya habíamos hablado de eso y habíamos decidido decirle al otro en caso de que eso ocurriera. Pero lo cierto es que yo no estaba siendo sincera ni conmigo misma, por eso no me aventuré a responder. El 30% de mi razonamiento me estaba confundiendo y me hacia pensar que tal vez era tarde para mí. No quería engañarme o algo, pero preferí no hablar hasta tener una conclusión asegurada.

-¿Entonces…?

-Acordamos decirnos todo. – Les informé a los demás. – No se preocupen por nosotros. – Pedí.

-¿Entonces sí lo han considerado? – Sai preguntó de nuevo.

-No pasará. – Sasuke respondió de inmediato. – No te preocupes – Llamó mi atención. – Te quiero demasiado para enamorarme de ti. No le haría eso ni a mi peor enemigo, menos a mi mejor amiga. – La tranquilidad con que sus palabras salieron fue desconcertante en cierta forma. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Por un milisegundo, mi corazón dejó de latir, mi cabeza se puso en blanco y mis cejas se unieron en un gesto de completo enfado. Él no se enamoraría de mí, definitivamente. Y no sabía si la confianza de sus palabras había sido porque así era él o porque estaba tratando de zafarnos ya de las absurdas interrogantes del grupo. Y aunque no fuera así, vagamente recordaba que yo fui la primera en decir que no me enamoraría, no de él, yo misma había establecido que no debía haber amor o romance. Él sólo había dicho que él tampoco, pero... Fue raro sentir esa opresión en mi pecho. Justo en ese momento cuando había decidido pensar… Justo cuando comenzaba a dudar sobre mi misma y todo lo que creía… La rapidez y seguridad con que lo dijo… No podía ignorar lo que era obvio. Sasuke había conseguido que sintiera lo que nunca imaginé sentir con él. Había sacudido mi mundo con la unión de nuestros cuerpos, había hecho que viera las estrellas y escuchara el coro de Viena por una fracción de segundos. Había conocido el placer en su máxima representación. Pero el amor aún no cuadraba entre todos esos sentimientos. No, él no me amaba.

-Bien, no se hablará más de esto. – Shikamaru suspiró sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Si, no debía pensar en mi problema tampoco. Después de todo, era absurdo y sin sentido agregarle una revolución más fuerte a mi vida.

-¿Podemos desayunar ya? – Nuevamente Sasuke abrió la puerta para mí y esta vez nadie nos detuvo, por el contrario, me sorprendió ver al resto del grupo caminando detrás de nosotros hacia donde el desayuno aguardaba.

Fácilmente entraban en la dichosa sala de juntas unas 20 personas o quizá más, no me molesté en contar las sillas vacías. Las paredes eran blancas y el lugar era espacioso. Al centro se encontraba una lujosa y brillante mesa de madera, en la cuál habían algunos platillos de comida y tazas de humeante café aguardando por nosotros.

-Pedí lo de siempre. – Sasuke informó. – Café, té y un jugo de naranja para Ino. Gelatinas, sopas y panecillos.

-Te lo agradezco, Uchiha. – Ino le sonrió cuando pasó a su lado.

-Qué buena memoria. – Sai le felicitó.

-Comen lo mismo desde hace 5 años, cómo iba a olvidarlo. – Los hombros de Sasuke estaban ligeramente tensos. Sí la situación había logrado que me estresara hasta el punto de tener un dolor de cabeza, no quería imaginarme como estaba él que siempre era taaaaan reservado con su vida íntima. Sus límites de paciencia eran como los limites inquebrantables de Naruto, estaba prohibido abusar de ello, pero no era imposible de hacer.

-¿Ramen? – Naruto observó impaciente la mesa mientras se sentaba en una de las enormes sillas.

-Lo siento, 'olvidé' pedir ramen para ti. – Sasuke se sentó en la silla más grande y adoptó una postura relajada, como sí hubiese extrañado estar ahí. Supongo, era su lugar habitual o simplemente estaba hambriento.

No pude evitar reír ante la cara asustada de Naruto. Era obvio que el 'descuido' de Sasuke había sido adrede. Una venganza hacia Naruto por el show que se había montado esa mañana.

Cada quien ocupó un lugar en la mesa. Curiosamente no fue necesario preguntar dónde se sentaría cada quien. Lo sabíamos, nos sentamos tal y como lo hacíamos en el Ichiraku. Y justo como ellos habían prometido, no se tocó el tema por el resto del día que estuvimos juntos. Sin embargo, quisiera decir que el silencio abundó en la sala y todo estuvo pacifico. Pero no.

-¿Y… – Ino carraspeó mientras despedazaba un panecillo con las manos. – donde fue la luna de miel, Hina?

-Oh… fue en un lugar llamado Monte Myōboku.

-¿Dónde? – Preguntó Sasuke. – Nunca había escuchado de ese lugar.

-Monte Myōboku – Repitió. – Naruto iba de viaje ahí con su familia cuando pequeño. – Naruto asintió mientras jugueteaba con una cucharilla.

-Oh, claro. – Sai comentó – Recuerdo haberlo visto en una de las revistas que compra Ino.

-Mucha vegetación y perfecto para meditar, ¿Es así? – Ino cuestionó.

-Así es. – Hinata asintió.

-Es muy tranquilo. – Naruto concordó. – Además se pueden ver hermosos atardeceres desde cualquier montaña.

-Suena bien. – Shikamaru le animó a seguir.

-Es muy hermoso. – Hinata sonrió nostálgica y por un segundo pareció perderse de nosotros para regresar a aquel lugar. – Pero hay muchos sapos ahí. – Soltó mientras en sus labios se formaba una mueca graciosa.

-Ugh – Ino hizo una mueca. – Que desagradable, Naruto. Llevaste a tu esposa a un lugar lleno de sapos...

-Hay mucha vegetación... Seguro hay muchos insectos. – Sai se burló.

-Para nada. – Hinata negó. – Es muy lindo, y cálido.

-¿Hay insectos? – Sai enarcó una ceja.

-Y muchos sapos. – Hinata rió. – Pero es muy hermoso.

-Entones… ¿escogí bien la lencería? – Ino mordió con discreción su labio inferior.

-Absolutamente. – Hinata susurró para Ino, pero con el típico sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Lo sabía. – Ino sonrió satisfecha para sí misma.

El resto de la mañana fue prácticamente tranquilo. Salvo por alguna que otra vez que sorprendía a Naruto observándome indiscretamente con mucha curiosidad. Aún tenía dudas, aún tenía cosas que decir. En cierta forma, no habíamos explicado algo. Pero no podía dar respuestas, cuando yo tenía una duda cuya respuesta me estaba atormentando. No podía ignorar el 'crush' que se escuchó en mi interior cuando Sasuke aseguró que jamás se enamoraría. No me dolía tanto porque era algo que yo sabía, incluso antes de que la idea surgiera… simplemente, me tenía perturbada de una forma que aún meditaba el porqué. Por la tarde, valientemente, preferí tomar un taxi para volver al departamento. Anuncié que debía pasar a algún lugar antes, apresurándome a levantarme de la silla en la que estuve sentada mientras conversábamos de asuntos triviales, antes de que Sasuke se ofreciese a llevarme. Sabía que eso provocaría que el grupo se inquietase, igual que yo. Naruto, por supuesto, se ofreció a dejarme cerca pero me negué asegurando que me las arreglaría sola. La idea no fue buena en lo absoluto. La lluvia que cayó mientras estuvimos en la oficina de Sasuke había dejado un clima bastante fresco y yo no había llevado un abrigo o algo que me protegiera de la heladez que estaba cayendo. Esperé por unos minutos hasta que un taxi paró frente a mi. Entré al vehículo agradecida de que tuviera calefacción y froté mis manos buscando que se calentaran mientras daba mi dirección al conductor. Recargué mi cabeza contra el vidrio y cerré mis ojos preguntándome sí el dejar a Sasuke solo con el grupo había sido buena idea. Quizá no lo era, pero yo necesitaba un descanso con urgencia. Y lo más probable es que Sasuke se haya quedado en su oficina, trabajando. Cuando llegué al departamento, Gilbert se apresuró a saludarme mientras daba pequeños brinquitos hacía mi. Siempre había pensado que él conocía mis estados de ánimo mejor que yo y que me animaba cuando sabía que lo necesitaba. Me dejé caer pesadamente en el sillón y estiré mis piernas sobre la mesita de centro. Pensé sobre mandarle algún mensaje a Sasuke, pero realmente estaba mentalmente agotada. Sabía que no me tomaría mucho tiempo dormirme en cuanto mi cuerpo cayera sobre mi cama. Así que opté por matar el resto del día haciendo cosas cansadas que me hicieran ansiar con más fervor estar en mi cama. Acomodé algunos viejos libros y me preparé una cena en vez de pedir por ella. Cerré las ventanas y me aseguré de buscar mantas gruesas por sí el frio aumentaba por la madrugada. Tomé una toalla y me metí a la ducha caliente por un buen rato. No me molesté en ver la hora ni cuánto tiempo tenía. Sólo supe que estuve metida bajo la ducha más tiempo de lo que acostumbraba. Poco a poco mis músculos se fueron relajando mientras lavaba todo mi cuerpo con el jabón de café y cerré mis ojos tratando de prolongar mi momento de relajación. Bastó un torpe movimiento para tirar una botella vacía de shampoo y al recogerla darme cuenta de lo arrugados que estaban los dedos de mis manos.

-Hora de salir. – Me dije a mí misma mientras cerraba la llave y envolvía mi cuerpo en una toalla grande y cómoda. Cepillé efusivamente mis dientes mientras me preguntaba sí había el suficiente frio como para dormir con un pijama grueso. Para cuando estuve fuera del baño, poniéndome mi pijama favorito, tomé mi celular y lo puse en mi mesita de noche como siempre hacía. Al revisar si tenía la alarma para el otro día activada, me di cuenta de que tenía 2 mensajes: Uno de Sasuke, el otro de Ino.

Suspiré. Realmente no sabía qué dirían, pero me estresaba pensarlo. ¿Por qué no mejor leerlo al día siguiente? No, podía ser importante. Así que inhalé aire y abrí primero el mensaje de Ino.

 _Frentona, prepárate porque mañana tienes MUCHO que contarme ;D_

Oprimí el botón de responder: _Creí que Sasuke había aclarado que no se tocaría más el tema._

Miré el reloj. Eran pasadas las 9 de la noche, a penas.

Antes de que pudiera leer el mensaje de Sasuke, Ino ya había respondido: _A mí me vale lo que Sasuke diga. B Noches, nos vemos mañana :*_

Por supuesto. No era una petición, era una amenaza. _Nos vemos mañana._ Con seguridad no me la quitaría de encima por un buen rato. Sí no es que en todo el día.

El siguiente mensaje, el de Sasuke era más breve: _¿Todo bien?_

Necesitaba responderle. Sin embargo, no creía que un mensaje como respuesta pudiera hacerle llegar lo que pensaba. Así que oprimí la opción de 'Llamada', probablemente, debíamos hablar él y yo más de lo que necesitaba.

- _Sakura…_ – Escuché su voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy bien. – Aseguré respondiendo a la pregunta del mensaje. – Es sólo que…

- _Dime…_

-No dejo de pensar que fue mala suerte que Naruto nos haya descubierto… así.

- _Hmp. L_ _o fue._

-No sé si fue lo mejor, ya sabes, que ellos se enteren es como… – ¿Con qué palabra podría expresarlo…? Ahora que sabían la relación que teníamos, probablemente si terminaba también debían saberlo para evitar comentarios incómodos. Como si ahora fueran parte de esto.

-¿ _Un compromiso?_ – Terminó por mí.

-Sí, no sé… es como sí ellos ahora fueran parte de esto.

- _Siempre ha sido así._

-No lo sé, Sasuke… me preocupa…

 _-Velo por este punto._ – Me interrumpió. – _Ahora que lo saben, no tendremos que mentir…_

-¿Ah, no?

- _Simplemente, en vez de decirles que estamos en algún otro lugar, les diremos que estaremos ocupados en mi departamento y ellos comprenderán._

-¿Lo harán? – Dudé.

- _Eso ya no importa._

-Entonces, ¿esto seguirá? – Necesitaba escucharlo de él.

- _Tú misma lo dijiste: Ni siquiera ahora que lo saben._ – Me recordó. – _Prometo… no olvidar cerrar la puerta, la próxima vez._ – No pude evitar reír ante su comentario. No quedaba de otra más que reír.

-Gracias.

- _Bueno…_ – Suspiró.

-Pero no crees que debemos… dejar pasar, no sé, unos días para seguir…

- _¿Porqué?_

-No sé, ahora que ellos saben…

- _A la mierda con eso._ – Se quejó. – _Creo que estos días descubrimos que no vernos por un tiempo es… jodido._

-Realmente lo fue. – Concorde con él.

Realmente lo es.

Cuando nos despedimos, no pude evitar pensar que quizá debía aclarar más cosas con él. Quizá, pero no lo hice.

Habían quedado pendientes muchas cosas que decir, no sólo para los chicos sí no también entre Sasuke y yo. El plan que habíamos llevado había tenido una pequeña falla que podría complicar las cosas, o no. Todo dependiendo de cómo lleváramos esta relación al nivel que las personas que nos rodeaban comprendieran, o no.

Envolví mi cuerpo entre las sabanas y supe que no me tomaría mucho tiempo para que el sueño y cansancio llegaran a mí. Después de todo lo que había pasado, el volver a sentirme entre mi cómoda cama fue algo perfecto. Había tenido sin duda un día agotador y la necesidad de cerrar mis ojos y descansar era grande. Me envolví entre mis sabanas y parpadeé un par de veces viendo a Gilbert acurrucándose a mi lado. Eran pasadas las 10 de la noche y había catalogado ese día como el más largo de mi vida. Definitivamente no había terminado tan mal como yo esperaba pero había sido largo y más desesperante de lo que yo necesitaba. Muchas emociones en un día. En algún momento, entre pasados 10 o 15 minutos, me quedé dormida. Afortunadamente.

Cuando me desperté, no habían dado ni siquiera las 7 de la mañana. En cuanto comprobé la hora supe que ya no podría volver a dormir. No porque no tuviera tiempo, era buena hora para mí, aún tenía el tiempo suficiente como para estirarme un buen rato más y quizá dormir los típicos "5 minutitos más" que se convertían en minutotes, y aún así estaría a tiempo. Yo solía aprovechar cada minuto, hasta el último, si de dormir se trataba. El detalle aquí era… que ya no tenía sueño. Raro. Atribuí aquello al hecho de que me había dormido un poco más temprano de lo que acostumbraba y por ello el sueño me estaba traicionando. Decidida a que estar en la cama sin sueño era inútil, aparté las sabanas de mi cuerpo y me senté en la cama. Estiré mis brazos y di un pequeño bostezo antes de sacar mis pies de la cama. Me levanté y rodeé a Gilbert aún durmiendo. Arrastré mis pies hasta el baño y me aseé un poco antes de ir a preparar mi desayuno. En cuanto entré a la cocina me di cuenta de que tenía el tiempo suficiente como para desayunar fuera y llegar a tiempo al trabajo. Así que en lugar de prepararme algo, me dediqué a buscar la ropa que llevaría al trabajo. Planché mi bata y decidí peinar mi cabello en una cola alta, apliqué un sutil maquillaje sobre mis parpados y un poco de labial. Por primera vez antes de salir al trabajo me sentía segura de cómo me veía. Normalmente por la prisa siempre salía como el tiempo me lo permitía, pero esa vez no. Dejé comida en el tazón de Gil y tomé mi bolso del sillón antes de salir del departamento. Cerré mi puerta con llave y agradecí que en menos de 5 minutos un taxi se detuviera frente a mí. En vez de decirle que me llevara al hospital, pedí ir al Ichiraku por mi desayuno.

Un lunes por la mañana después de un fin de semana que me resistía a recordar, y supe que todo lo que necesitaba era una taza de café.

-Un capuchino, por favor. – Pedí a quien me atendía. Me senté en la barra sabiendo que era estúpido elegir una mesa estando yo sola. Agradecí que mi café estuviera rápido entre mis fríos dedos. La mañana estaba resultando más fría de lo que pensaba.

-Un americano, por favor. – Escuché que alguien pedía a mi lado. No pude evitar pensar: _A Sasuke le gusta el café americano._ Fue estúpido e infantil, pero fue inevitable. La colonia fuerte de quien fuera que estaba a mi lado inundó mis fosas nasales aún más de lo que el café había hecho. Delicioso.

Observé por milésima vez el reloj. Aún había tiempo.

-De hecho, este café, por alguna razón ahora me recuerda a ti. – Fue en cuestión de segundos. Mi cuerpo reconoció esa voz, esa colonia, ese roce involuntario y el calor emanando de su cuerpo contra el mío.

-…Sasuke. – Tuve que voltear a verle para comprobarlo. – Bue…nos días. – Saludé nerviosa.

Sasuke tenía puesta una camisa de mangas blancas y un pantalón negro. Su cabello, como siempre, ligeramente revuelto pero naturalmente se veía bien. su rostro estaba inmutable, serio, no parecía sorprendido de verme allí, no obstante yo sí estaba sorprendida de encontrarlo ahí un lunes temprano.

-Buenos días. – Llevó la taza que le ofrecieron a sus labios.

-No sabía que… desayunabas aquí. – El nerviosismo repentino me hizo sentir torpe.

-Hmp, nunca lo hago. – Respondió con una semi sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿qué…? – Curiosa, quise saber.

-Digamos que hoy sólo necesitaba un café.

-También yo. – Carraspeé antes de tomar un enorme sorbo de mi taza. _Nada como una taza de café, un lunes por la mañana._ Sentí mi lengua quemarse y antes de que él lo notara también, aparté la taza de mis labios. Mierda, que torpe.

-Entonces… ¿Lista? – Preguntó.

-¿Para qué…?

-No lo sé, sólo… – Dudó. – Ya sabes, para tu trabajo y esas cosas…

-Claro. – Le sonreí. – Me espera un largo día… considerando que Ino está a 4 consultorios de mí.

-Bueno… – Se tensó. – Hmp, supongo que debo sentirme afortunado de no trabajar con nadie cercano a mí.

-Lo eres. – Asentí completamente de acuerdo y envidiándole por ello. Volví a tomar mi taza y esta vez pude tomar un enorme trago sin problemas.

-Y… ¿Quieres que te lleve al trabajo? – Se ofreció.

-Estoy bien. – Respondí limpiando la espuma que dejó el capuchino en mis labios con una servilleta. – Aún tengo tiempo.

-Igual yo. – Dejó la taza a un lado y se levantó de la silla. – ¿Vamos? – Extendió su mano hacía mi, ofreciéndomela. Dudé por un momento. Tal vez sólo podría levantarme y nada más, o podría tomar su mano y caminar con él. Me di un golpe mental. _No seas ridícula._

-Por supuesto. – Tomé su mano y caminé con el rumbo a la salida. El auto de Sasuke estaba estacionado a unos cuantos pasos de distancia y él abrió la puerta para mí. – Gracias. – Le sonreí. Sasuke rodeó el auto y entró en el, se puso su cinturón y arrancó.

-Te noto tensa. – Dijo en una parada en rojo del semáforo.

-Para nada. –Sin embargo, giré mi rostro hacia la ventanilla, evitando su mirada. No sabía por qué.

-Hmp, si tú lo dices… – No dijo nada más por unos breves segundos. Realmente me sentía tensa, lo curioso era que no estaba así por su presencia, si no por la mía cerca de él.

-Sasuke, dime… – Se supone que nos diríamos todo sin pena, ¿no? Se supone que podríamos decirnos lo que fuera sin temor alguno.

-¿Si?

-Tú… ¿estás bien con lo que pasó? – Sasuke no respondió en seguida. Curvó sus cejas y pareció pensar un poco en ello. Por unos breves segundos pensé que él estaría pensando en una respuesta apropiada que darme, pero no pareció ser así.

-No entiendo… – Finalmente dijo. – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Ya sabes, nos descubrieron… – Ironicé.

-¿Y? – Se encogió de hombros. – Sinceramente no encuentro el problema.

-¿En verdad?

-Somos seres humanos, ellos también follan, Sakura. – La dureza de sus palabras pudo haberme tensado aún más, pero de cierta forme me relajó. – Tal vez el error fue pensar que podríamos mantenerlo como un secreto, ya sabes que nunca falta el estúpido que lo descubre accidentalmente y caga todo.

-Naruto. – Reí. – Por Dios, ¿viste su cara? – Recordé. – Pensé que iba a matarnos o algo.

-A él se le da muy bien el papel de víctima, – Se burló. – pero no es un santo.

-Cierto. – Suspiré. – En fin, ya sabes lo que dicen. – Sasuke me miró unos breves segundos dándome a entender que estaba prestando atención. – Sí alguien dice que no le gusta el sexo es porque nunca le han dado una de esas cogidas donde uno queda con las piernas temblando y sin poder caminar… O en el caso de Naruto… es una fortuna que se haya casado ya.

-Sin duda. – Su perfecta sonrisa de lado me cautivó por unos segundos. – No sé tú… – Dudó. – Pero me siento más… libre, de alguna manera.

-¿Libre?

-Ya no puede pasar nada peor, nada puede arruinar más esto. – _Te equivocas._ – Y me gusta lo que tenemos y me da igual lo que ellos piensen. Me gusta tal y como es. Llegamos. – Anunció.

-Te lo agradezco. – Aferré mis manos en el bolso que llevaba y me quité el cinturón de seguridad, pero no salí del auto. – Sasuke… Tengo otra pregunta…

-¿Si? – Se volvió para mirarme.

-Lo que dijiste hace rato del café… ¿Porqué?

-¿Cuándo dije que el café me recordaba a ti? – Asentí. – Tú hueles a café. – Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó a mí tanto que fue inevitable hacerme instintivamente hacia atrás, chocando mi espalda con el vidrio. Con una mano retiró algunos mechones de cabello que colgaban sobre mis hombros. Apreté mis ojos con fuerza 'temiendo' a que lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

-Sasuke… – Siseé cuando sentí sus dedos helados contra la piel desnuda de mi cuello. Sentí mi piel erizarse con el roce de su cálido aliento contra mi piel. Tuve que aferrarme al asiento para saber que estaba allí, despierta, y no soñándolo. Contuve la respiración cuando sentí los fríos labios de Sasuke en mi cuello y bajando hacia mi clavícula. _Madre mía, ¿Por qué ese hombre era tan irresistible?_ Mordí mi labio inferior mientras sentía como instintivamente apretaba mis muslos y mis piernas temblaban ligeramente. Sus dedos se clavaron en mi costado y me obligó encorvarme un poco, dejando mi espalda arqueada y con el pecho hacía él. Sentí cosquillas bajando desde mi estomago hasta mi bajo vientre, en cuanto él besó mi barbilla acercándose cada vez más a mis labios entre abiertos, y después… nada. – En verdad, hueles delicioso. – Abrí mis ojos en cuanto me di cuenta de que su voz había sonado lejana, distante. Me tomó un par de segundos volver a mirarle, pero de reojo me di cuenta de que él ya no estaba ni un poquito cerca de mí.

-¿Qué pasó? – Cuestioné sintiéndome agitada por su repentino alejamiento de mi piel erizada.

-Se te hará tarde. – Una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios tan rápido como un sonrojo apareció en mi rostro.

¡¿En serio?! ¿Sólo estaba jugando conmigo? Es que acaso no sabía lo frustrante que sería mi día ahora que él ya me había provocado como lo había hecho. _¡Jódete, Uchiha!_ Mis cejas estaban unidas en un gesto de enfado y luego… me desquité.

-Tengo tiempo. – Dije acomodándome mejor en el asiento y apartando los mechones de cabello que él no había terminado de apartar de mí. Ladeé mi cabeza de un lado, después del otro y llevé lentamente mis manos a mi blusa sin mangas que llevaba puesta. Dejé que mis dedos juguetearan por un instante con uno de los botones y abrí lentamente mi blusa sólo de los 2 primeros botones para exponerle el inicio de mis pequeños pechos envueltos en el sostén negro que llevaba puesto. Traté de sonreír lo más sensual que pude mientras hacía todo esto, pero claro, eso nunca se me había dado bien. Sasuke me miró con los ojos abiertos, estaba sorprendido. Llevé mis manos a mis pechos, acunando uno en cada mano y le di un sutil apretón como él hacía cuando los tenía entre sus manos. Eso me resultó desagradable en un principio. El tacto rudo de mis manos me pareció tosco y sin una pizca de provocación para mí, sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo con el fin de provocarle a él y que pudiera reemplazar mis manos con las suyas. Eso sería completa y jodidamente placentero. Lo estaba consiguiendo. Juzgando el aspecto blanquecino de sus nudillos por haber estado apretando sus manos contra el volante, fue todo lo que necesité. Él ahora se estaba conteniendo.

-No olvides meterle seguro a la puerta, cariño. – Le recordé. – Alguien podría vernos justo… ahora. – Dejé caer mis manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y me levanté del asiento lo suficiente como para llegar a su rostro. La forma en que mi cuerpo se aproximaba a él, le dio de paso una buena vista de mis pechos. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras vi los suyos separarse y dejar escapar pequeños y disimulados jadeos. Una de mis manos se posó en su hombro derecho y me acerqué a sus labios para darle un tentador beso en la comisura de sus labios. Sentí una de sus manos en mi cintura, mientras la otra seguía aferrada al volante. – ¡Bien! Creo que si no me voy ahora, llegaré tarde. – Dije separándome de él, rompiendo todo contacto físico. Abroché los botones de mi blusa y llevé una de mis manos a mi cabello para acomodarle. No quería verle. Sabía que estaría enojado hasta los huesos.

 _Bien hecho, Sakura._ – Me felicité.

-¿Te veré luego? – Pregunté mientras tomaba de nuevo el bolso y abría la puerta del auto. No me pude contener más, tenía que ver su expresión. Sasuke estaba con la cabeza pegada al volante y dando pequeñas bocanadas de aire.

-Me las vas a pagar, molesta. – Ladeó su cabeza sólo lo suficiente como para mirarme. – Lo sabes, ¿no?

-Eso espero… – Asentí dedicándole una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Hasta luego.

-Te llamaré. – Se despidió de mí. Por el tono amenazante de su voz, sabía que no tardaría mucho en volver a tener noticias suyas.

Salí del auto y caminé apresurada hacia la entrada del hospital, mientras me ponía la bata y acomodaba mi cabello. Saludé a algunas personas que encontré en la entrada y corrí hasta mi consultorio sabiendo que estaba llegando justo a tiempo. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y suspiré aliviada. Por primera vez llegaba puntual y la idea me hizo sonreír satisfecha.

-Buenos días. – ¿Cómo era posible que no reconocí ese perfume a penas crucé la puerta?

-Ino, este no es tu consultorio. – Sin embargo, la encontré en mi silla, tamborileando sus uñas recién pintadas contra mi escritorio y con una taza de humeante café frente a ella.

-Siéntate. – Señaló con el dedo índice la silla frente a ella. La que estaba reservada para mis pacientes, no para mí.

-Ese es mi lugar. – Me crucé de brazos. – Estás en mi lugar. – Repetí.

-Oh, vamos, no seas egoísta. – Cruzó sus piernas adoptando una postura más relajada y sin aparentes ganas de quitarse de mi lugar. – Ya hasta te estás pareciendo a Sasuke.

-Ino. – Rodé los ojos sabiendo a donde nos llevaría eso. – Por favor, es muy temprano aún.

-Oh, y hablando de Sasuke… – Ignoró mi evasiva excusa.

-Ahora no. – Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás. – Fuera. ¿No tienes trabajo?

-Lo tengo. – Asintió. – Pero me levanté muy temprano hoy y…

-Disculpen… – Una conocida voz nos sorprendió a ambas. – Lamento la interrupción, Doctora Haruno, Yamanaka.

-No se preocupe, Chiyoo. – Negué observándola asomando a penas su cabeza para poder hablar. – ¿Pasa algo?

-Uno de los niños en pediatría se puso grave durante la noche. – Me informó. – El doctor en turno lo estabilizó, pero sería conveniente que usted vaya… sólo para estar seguros de que está mejor.

-Voy en seguida. – Acepté. – Sólo permítame 2 minutos y estaré ahí.

-Gracias, doctora. – Chiyoo salió cerrando la puerta.

-Bien, como puedes ver tengo trabajo, así que…

-Que te quede claro, que vendré más tarde… – Ino se levantó de mi silla tomando su taza de café entre sus manos al mismo tiempo. Sacudió su cabello y salió por la puerta con pasos firmes.

-Claro que lo harás. – Dije a la puerta ya cerrada. Sí fuera alguien distinto y tuviera que apostarle a alguien, apostaría siempre por Ino. Ella nunca amenazaba, sólo prometía.

Ino Yamanaka se paseó un par de veces por el área de pediatría.

-Estoy ocupada, Ino. – Dije mientras me concentraba en un pequeño que necesitaba ser operado.

-Lo sé. – Se encogió de hombros. – Sólo quería ver, ya que no tengo muchas consultas hoy.

Cuando quise voltear a verle, ya estaba saliendo del área con el rostro serio.

Ni bien habían pasados 30 minutos cuando me encontró en el vestidor del quirófano.

-Que coincidencia encontrarte aquí, Sakura. – Dijo sonriéndome. –… Sola.

-Voy a operar. – Le informé mientras me ponía un gorro que cubriera mi cabello en su totalidad. – ¿Vienes?

-No. – Se dio la vuelta y salió por donde entró.

Curiosamente la tercera vez que la vi, yo fui quien dio con ella en el área de recién nacidos. Ella no me había visto aún, así que pensé en darle un pequeño susto. Esa idea la deseché cuando descubrí a 2 bebés durmiendo, cada uno en sus respectivos cuneros. De repente, uno de ellos comenzó a llorar efusivamente sin razón aparente. Ino, quien seguía sin verme, tomó con cuidado al bebé entre sus brazos y lo meció con delicadeza mostrándose preocupada por él.

-Disculpa, – Llamé con voz baja a la enfermera a cargo. – ¿Esa es la doctora Yamanaka? – Tenía que comprobarlo. Era demasiado extraño para ser verdad.

La enfermera asintió.

-La doctora Yamanaka viene cada día, desde la semana pasada. – Me respondió. – Se queda un rato y a veces pregunta acerca de los cuidados, como sí ella no supiera nada al respecto.

-Entiendo, gracias.

-¡Oh, Sakura! – Ino me había descubierto. – Gracias al cielo que estás aquí. – Suspiró. – Debes decirme que tiene este bebé. – Me exigió.

-No lo sé, Ino. – Me encogí de hombros. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunté.

-Eres pediatra, ¿no? – Ignoró mi pregunta. – Vamos, dime… – Se notaba verdaderamente preocupada y muy interesada por saber mi respuesta.

-Tranquilízate, Ino. Déjame verlo. – Extendí mis brazos para que pudiera cargar al bebé, pero Ino negó. Se acercó a mí y sin palabras pedía que revisara al bebé aún entre sus brazos sin separarlo de ella.

-Él sólo tiene hambre. – La suave voz de la enfermera nos sorprendió a ambas. – Ya es hora de llevarlo con su mamá para que le alimente.

-¿Podría llevarle yo? – Ino casi rogó.

-¿Porqué? – Quise saber.

-… – Ino dudó. – Su mamá, naturalmente, fue mi paciente. Me encantaría saber cómo está.

Sí, claro.

-Ella está en el cuarto 390. – La enfermera lo confirmó en unas hojas y después se hizo a un lado para que Ino saliera con bebé en brazos.

-Ella es tan linda. – La enfermera lucía conmocionada.

-Lo es. – No pude negarlo. Por un momento, el brillo en los ojos de Ino fue hermoso. El tener al bebé en sus brazos fue algo tierno y alentador. Ella sería una buena madre.

Regresé a mi consultorio y di un par de consultas que me tomaron casi una hora por cada una. El clima había provocado que las consultas fueran pocas y ambas por enfermedades respiratorias.

Me estiré un poco y me acomodé para llenar un poco de papeleo que tenía pendiente, antes de que se acumulara y regresarán montón 1, 2, 3.

Sin embargo, pegué un exagerado brinco cuando se abrió la puerta casi aporreándose contra la pared y me encontré a Ino mirándome fijamente, con rudeza.

-¡Sakura…! – Gruñó desde la puerta.

-Ino. – Suspiré observándola cerrar la puerta con la misma fuerza con que la abrió. Caminó hacía mi con enormes y ruidosos pasos azotando el suelo con sus tacones de 9cm. – Adelante, por favor. – Ironicé.

-Me distrajiste esta mañana, pequeña tramposa. – Ino refunfuñó ignorando mi sarcasmo.

-No lo hice. – Alcé una ceja confundida, tratando de buscar relación a sus palabras con algo que pude haber hecho cuando le vi.

-¡Me has evadido toda la mañana! – Se dejó caer en la silla frente a mi escritorio. – ¡No me has contado nada! – Gritó. – ¡Habla ya! – Le observé fijamente tratando de deducir sí ella estaba enloqueciendo o yo era de lento razonamiento. – Sakura… – Amenazó.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Bufé. – Explícamelo, porque es obvio que yo no te entiendo.

-Uchiha. – Soltó, al fin.

-Ahhh. – Suspiré. Sasuke.

 _Mierda._

-¿Qué pasó con él? – Me acomodé mejor en mi silla y decidí hacer a un lado mi trabajo, momentáneamente. Esto me llevaría tiempo.

-¿Qué pasó de qué? – Curvé una ceja, de nuevo.

-Ustedes no bajaron a comer el último día en el hotel. – Me recordó. – Sasuke mandó un mensaje diciendo que habían ido a turistear y después a comer algo por ahí… – Inhaló aire con fuerza y después lo dejó salir en palabras, tan rápido que me asustó. – ¡Sí yo no te conociera tan bien como lo hago, frentona mentirosa, me la hubiera creído! Pero te conozco bien, y sé que salir a "turistear" y pasear por ahí entre tanta gente no es lo tuyo. Y sasuke menos. – Aporreó sus manos en el escritorio. – Ustedes odian estar rodeados de demasiada gente. Por eso viajan en auto, eso de de ir en un avión les engenta. Ustedes no estaban paseando… ustedes no salieron jamás del hotel… – Aseguró – Lo que quiero saber es: ¿en qué cuarto se mantuvieron… en el tuyo o en el de él?

Observé fijamente a Ino. No supe en qué momento yo había abierto la boca por la sorpresa, hasta que sentí un ligero dolor en mi mandíbula. Ella lo sabía toooodo.

-¿Te tomó toda la mañana llegar a esa deducción?

-Casi toda. – Sonrió satisfecha cuando yo no negué nada. Mordí mi labio inferior sabiéndome descubierta – ¿Y bien? – Ino acercó su rostro aún más al mío.

Nos miramos fijamente por unos breves segundos. Su sonrisa se ensanchaba más con cada pestañeó nervioso que yo daba. Ino había ganado.

-En el mío. – Dije leyendo unas líneas de mis papeles y tratando de ignorarle.

-¡¿Y bien…?! – Repitió efusivamente dando un pequeño brinco.

-¿Qué quieres, Ino? – Rodé los ojos y dejé caer la pluma en el escritorio. Aparentemente 'alguien' no me dejaría seguir trabajando a menos que le haga caso. – Ya lo sabes, ¿ahora qué?

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Chilló emocionada como si yo tuviera escondido el secreto de la belleza y juventud eterna.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó de qué?

-¡Con Sasuke, frentona! – Gritó.

-Ahhh… eso. – Suspiré poniendo un rostro de lamentable y fingida pena. – Lo siento, Ino… – Mi voz sonaba suave y arrepentida. – No puedo contarte.

‑Si no empiezas a hablar pronto, habrá derramamiento de sangre. – Me amenazó aporreando su puño contra mi escritorio.

-Joder, ¿No tienes a nadie más a quien fastidiar, Ino? – Hice una mueca.

-¡Habla ya! – Rogó.

Suspiré mientras pensaba como decirle…

‑Fue agradable – Dije en voz baja como sí alguien fuera del consultorio pudiera escuchar de lo que hablábamos, aún cuando sabía que no había nadie más por ver esa tarde y que posiblemente no había nadie cerca, porque era la hora en que todo el personal salía a almorzar.

-¿Agradable? – Ino me miró confundida. – ¿Agradable… – Repitió – y ya? – Asentí, sorprendiéndome a mi misma del adjetivo tan flojo que había usado. Ino era mí mejor amiga en todo el mundo, desde la universidad lo habíamos compartido todo: lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo... pero no sabía si quería compartir con ella las maravillas sexuales que había experimentado el fin de semana. No era como si tuviera miedo de que ella se interesara en probarlas, era que no quería compartirlo con nadie porque temía que al final le contara más de lo que estaba yo dispuesta a admitir. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y froté mi sien con los dedos de mi mano derecha. Pensándolo mejor, Ino era amiga de Sasuke también. Probablemente ella podría ayudarme. – ¿Qué pasó? – repitió Ino.

-Es sólo que…

-No me digas que no se le paró… – Ino dijo con pena en su voz.

¡¿Sasuke impotente?! Mierda, jamás. El hombre sabía de la herramienta que tenía y la usaba jodidamente bien.

-Sasuke no es impotente. – Le aseguré contenta de no haber estado comiendo nada en ese momento; de lo contrario me habría atragantado. – ¡Mierda, Ino! ¿De dónde sacas tanta…?

-¿Entonces? – me miró con confusión.

-¿Qué pasó con las amigas que dicen: "Si no quieres contármelo, no tienes por qué hacerlo"? – Bromeé.

-No existen. – Ignoró mi broma. – Dime, ya.

Cerré los ojos y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo de la silla.

-Fue fabuloso. – Suspiré rindiéndome a ella.

-No jodas. – Silbó graciosamente. – ¿Qué más?

-Fue más que eso. – Escondí mi rostro con mis manos. – Fue el mejor y más delicioso sexo de toda mi vida. – Le aseguré. – La experiencia más placentera y fantástica de mi vida… ¿Te basta con saber eso?

-Naturalmente, no. – Me miró con satisfacción en la sonrisa. – Pero no entiendo porque tan renuente a contarlo… ¿pasó algo malo?

-Porque sigo sin entender cómo pudo ser tan… maravilloso con él. – Me encogí de hombros. – No entiendo cómo es que ninguno de mis anteriores amantes le llega a los talones a Sasuke.

-Ohh…

-Es decir, Sasuke es como… tal vez unos 2 o 3cm más grande que Sasori… y ya sabes a que me refiero. – Mordí mi labio inferior. – Pero… la diferencia fue…

-Entiendo. – Suspiró.

‑No me quejo – Expliqué. – De verdad. Fue mejor que en mis sueños más descabellados. Pero...

Ino apoyó su mano sobre la mía.

-¿Pero…? – Me animó a seguir.

-La cagué, Ino. – Le aseguré. – Fui yo quien tuvo la idea, yo se lo propuse y yo… me he metido hasta el cuello en… no sé como decirlo.

-Sólo dilo, quizá pueda ayudarte. – En su rostro ya no había más curiosidad, sólo me miraba como si pudiera infundirme valor con la mirada.

-Es que fue… perfecto. – Suspiré. – No contaba con que él me hiciera sentir tan…

-¿Tan qué? – instó Ino con la voz al borde de la desesperación.

‑Maravilloso. – Finalmente, lo dije.

-Creo que no lo entiendo. – Ino se apartó de mí y me contempló durante breves segundos como sí yo hubiera enloquecido.

-¿No lo entiendes? – Me quejé. – Se suponía que solo iba a ser sexo. Puro y simple Sexo.

‑¿Y resultó ser qué? – Ino insistió.

-Fue como… – Mordí mi labio inferior mientras decidía las palabras que diría. – Sacudió mi mundo. Sasuke hizo que viera las estrellas y escuchara el coro de Viena… y nunca me había sentido así.

Ino suspiró, se reclinó en la silla y meneó la cabeza.

‑Vaya – Musitó – Hablamos de Sasuke Uchiha, ¿verdad? – Asentí viéndole con fastidio. – ¿El mismo Sasuke que conocemos y muchas veces aborrecemos?

-Desde luego, maldita sea.

-Seamos claras. – Ino pidió. – ¿Qué es lo que esperabas sentir si no ese placer maravilloso que describes?

-Nada. – Respondí. – No esperaba sentir nada.

-Eso es absurdo. – Me reprendió. – No puedes acostarte con alguien como Uchiha y no sentir… nada.

-No me refiero a eso, Ino. – Contradije. – Hablo de forma… emocional.

-Oh, emocionalmente… ¿También sentiste algo? – Asentí – Entonces si estas jodida, amiga mía.

-Lo sé. – No pude soportarlo más y dejé caer mi cabeza contra el escritorio.

‑Sigo sin ver dónde está el problema. – Ino recargó su rostro contra el escritorio, también. – Lo quieres, él te quiere. Fue estupendo en la cama... Deberías estar feliz.

-¿Debería?

-Claro. – Ino suspiró. – ¿No era eso lo que esperabas desde un principio?

-Todo lo del sexo, menos lo emocional. – Respondí de inmediato levantando mi cabeza. Ino hizo lo mismo. – No esperaba tener que llegar a esto y sentirme confundida.

-Deberías estar feliz.

‑Debería tener una talla más prominente de sostén, y no lo tengo, Ino. – Fruncí el ceño. – Y no debería estar enamorada de Sasuke. No quiero estar enamorada de Sasuke. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí el sintiera lo mismo no sería un problema. – Se encogió de hombros.

-Si lo hiciera, pero no lo hace. – Obvié. – Ni lo hará, ¿recuerdas? Lo dijo ayer.

-Ahora entiendo el problema. – Se cruzó de brazos.

‑Sasuke no quiere una relación – Meneé la cabeza.

-Tú tampoco. – Ino me recordó.

-Es cierto. – Asentí. – Quiero decir, si quisiera una relación, no lo habría hecho con él. Se suponía que ese era el plan.

-Pero… ¿Vas a volver a acostarte con él? – preguntó Ino mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Dios, espero que si… – Respondí sin pensar.

-Quizá debas darte algo de tiempo. – Me aconsejó.

-Hm hm. – Negué. – No funciona.

-Entonces… ¿es amor? – Ino apoyó de nuevo su mano en el escritorio.

Pensé por unos segundos en ello. En sasuke. Resultaba tentador como el infierno. Era tan perfecto y yo le quería mucho, demasiado. No necesitaba saber dónde estaba yo a cada minuto del día, y a mí no me molestaba fingir que a mí tampoco me importaba… sobre todo después de mis dramas internos en las horas en que no supe nada de él. Él era más de lo que yo quería, ni siquiera me importaba mucho su extraño gusto en música. Lo que teníamos era estupendo. Lo mejor de mi vida. Pero era obvio que las cosas habían cambiado, al menos para mí. Nosotros ya estábamos un paso más lejos de la rutinaria vida. Le añoraba más que de costumbre, le necesitaba. Lejos de seguir viéndole como lo que era, mi amigo, comenzaba a verle de otra forma. Como sí todo el tiempo hubiera estado cegada y ahora, finalmente, veía con claridad algunas cosas. Él era perfecto, deseable… eso ya lo sabía. Pero ahora se me hacía de una manera más jodidamente perfecta. Él estaba metiéndose debajo de mi piel como nunca nadie había conseguido, y ya no sólo como un amigo.

-Estoy jodida. – Respondí asintiendo.

* * *

Yo lo sé, lo sé. ¡NO SON HORAS!

Juro que esta vez recibí el doble de mensajes privados romantico-amenazantes y tuve miedo. Mucho miedo.

De cualquier forma, los he hechos inmunes a mis excusas TT_TT pero en verdad tuve poco tiempo esta vez. Proyectos finales, exámenes finales, guardias nocturnas y cambio de residencia. Adaptarme a ello provocó un caos temporal en mi espacio-tiempo pero juro que no podía dormir sin escribir aunque fuese un renglón del capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció? Esto ya estaba planeado que así seria. Naruto, el resto del grupo, la charla con Ino.

¿Es amor? Yo sé que saben la respuesta. Y siguen complicándose las cosas.

Estoy muy apenada por mi tardanza y juro que es mi propósito de año nuevo ser más aplicada. Sobre todo porque los he hecho esperar demasiado.

Gracias a quienes me alentaron a no dejar la historia inconclusa ni cederle mi cuenta a alguien para que la termine por mí. Realmente no saben lo relajante que suele ser hacer esto, aunque me manden el: VAGA INMUNDA, SUBE CAPITULO Y DEJA DE ESTAR ECHADA SIN ESCRIBIR, con amor.

JAJAJA amé eso.

Gracias por la espera, y espero disfruten de este capítulo largo como Sasuke 'Ifu know what i mean' JAJA Sólo ténganme paciencia, que no puedo dejar esta historia así.

Porfis reviewwseenme diciendo que tal este capítulo, si les gustó, si no les gustó, si lo odiaron, si me odiaron, si lo amodiaron….

Así que ya saben ;)

Nos estamos leyendo. Reviewseenme y como siempre espero sus consejos y críticas constructivas.

Besos :*

Una muy apenada AngelliH.


	11. De la confusión

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

█ █ █ █ █ Derechos reservados █ █ █ █

Angiie

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" _De los infiernos que he probado, volvería a ti… porque sabías a cielo"_

 **De la confusión.**

-…Muy, muy jodida. – No me tomó demasiado tiempo llegar a esa conclusión de manera extra oficial. Digo, después de meditarlo 2 semanas y consultarlo un par de veces con mi almohada, era más que oficial: Tal cual como me lo había advertido mi mejor amiga, oficialmente yo estaba completamente jodida. Completa y absolutamente, de pies a cabeza. Sobre todo en mi cabeza. – Oh… Mierda. – Suspiré antes de morder mi labio inferior con leve rudeza.

Jodida. Esa palabra había estado rondando en mi cabeza desde algún tiempo atrás. Casi hasta podría jurar que soñaba con ella. Era tan cierta, tan acertada y tan perfecta para describir mi situación actual que me erizaba la piel sólo de pensarlo.

 _Ese incomodo momento cuando descubres que si buscas las palabras "Absolutamente jodida" en internet aparecerá tu nombre y dirección._ Bueno, no. Quizá no tanto así, pero… ¿A quién engañaba? Me estaba llevando la completa mierda y lo peor es que no me terminaba de cuadrar el porqué.

Sin duda el que yo lo esté reconociendo debe ser un avance. Aunque, ¿desde cuándo mi vida había decaído de esa manera? Definitivamente yo nunca había sido de esa clase de mujer cuyos problemas consumen su vida en cuerpo y mente. O al menos eso aparentaba. ¿Por qué ahora? El trabajo en el que me desempeñaba no me permitía titubear ni un segundo, todo debía marchar de manera sincronizada porque había aún más que perder con una falla. Se trataba de vidas pequeñas en mis manos y siempre se me había dado bien el diagnosticar y solucionar con rapidez y precisión, ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo mismo con mi vida personal? Siempre, siempre, me había considerado a mí misma como un imán para atraer problemas innecesarios en mi vida. Y no necesitaba ayuda para conseguirlos, y cuando conseguía meterme en uno grande… ese maldito problema me carcomía lentamente la cabeza hasta que explotaba de ira y le encontraba una apropiada solución. Sin embargo, esta vez la ira estaba presentándose de una forma más desesperante y seguía sin buscar soluciones. Por más que lo intentaba, por más que lo meditaba… Nada. No dejaba de pensar y pensar y… seguía pensando, pero el resultado era siempre el mismo: No había respuesta o solución. O no quería encontrarlo.

Un ligero escalofrió me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Necesitaba buscar una solución, necesita reflexionar y llegar a una acertada conclusión. Pero, claramente, primero debía establecer cuál era el verdadero problema que me hacía sentir tan miserable… Si tan sólo fuese tan fácil, pero no. No es como sentarte en una silla, en una cafetería y que de repente todos tus problemas se solucionaran con el primer trago de tu perfecto café americano. Era absurdo y patético. Sobre todo porque aunque quisiera negarlo, en esos momentos Sasuke era lo único que tenía en mente y eso no estaba nada bien. Ni siquiera podía concentrarme en buscar cuál era mi dilema… No tenía nada más que la estúpida idea de que por alguna ilógica razón algo no estaba sintiéndose como debería con Sasuke a mi alrededor. ¡Y no era así como se suponía que fuesen las cosas! Se supone que había dejado las dudas y temores a un lado, supuestamente había dado el siguiente paso hacia el sexo sin ninguna vacilación, segura de lo que hacía y de lo que arriesgaba, además completamente consciente de lo que estaba prohibido hacer o sentir.

Y entonces… ¿Por qué ahora surgían esos inmundos y desagradables sentimientos que me hacían sentir tan estúpidamente confundida? ¿Por qué ahora, que me sentía completamente satisfecha en todos los ámbitos que me importaban, algo estaba arruinando mi pequeña porción de felicidad? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué él? Definitivamente algo ya no era normal dentro de mi cabeza.

Había creado hipótesis de a que se debían esas ideas, pero…cada una era peor que la otra. Y al final de cuentas, era estúpido negar que quizá la opción a la que más le temiera fuera la correcta.

Traté de repasar en mi mente los eventos relevantes sucedidos desde aproximadamente un mes y medio atrás: Le propuse a Sasuke tener sexo, él aceptó, nos provocamos lentamente, fuimos a una boda juntos y después de ella tuvimos sexo 3 veces en una muuuy larga noche, a la mañana siguiente volvimos a hacerlo y… luego de nuevo, y… ¿En qué momento empezó, desde cuando las dudas surgieron? Sin duda yo fui demasiado consciente de que las cosas ya habían cambiado desde el momento en que volvimos de aquel viaje a la playa, e inclusive desde antes… pero… ¿Tanto como para perder la cabeza de esa manera? ¡Quizá yo sólo había estado cometiendo error tras error y todo esto se hubiera evitado de nunca haberle propuesto a Sasuke tener sexo…! ¡Re mierda! Todo debido a ese estúpido trato que se me ocurrió tener con Sasuke. La idea de tener esa clase de tratos con él implicaba dejar a un lado las confusiones o malos entendidos… la idea era simple, clara y evidentemente abierta a cambios. Pero… ¿A quién engañaba? Haberme involucrado de esa manera con él había sido lo más excitante de mi vida… mierda que sí. Aquél hombre era demasiado perfecto como para no haber tenido el enorme placer de coincidir con él en esta vida. Simplemente no podía arrepentirme de ello, salvo de… mí arruinando emocionalmente el asunto.

Mi estómago se contrajo involuntariamente en cuanto pensé en aquello y reprimí un jadeo desesperante mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

Después de tanto y de nada, después de esto y aquello… ¿Qué tantas posibilidades habían de que yo hubiera caído en la trampa de la cual venía huyendo desesperadamente? ¿Sería tan, tan, tan malo aceptar abiertamente que quizá esos sentimientos de confusión se debían a mi enamorándome de Sasuke? Sin duda era un viejo cliché enamorarse de alguien que siempre había considerado sólo un amigo. Definitivamente eso me tenía agotada mentalmente. Porque, ¿en qué extraño mundo te enamoras de la persona con quien se supone sólo tendrías sexo? ¿Siquiera estaba eso permitido? Seguramente esa era la regla principal de las normas de etiqueta no establecidas acerca de amigos que tienen sexo sin compromiso: No enamorarte de tu amante. Pues bien, quizá yo había roto la norma. ¡Por Dios! Eso no era bueno. ¡Yo debía ser la PEOR amiga sexual del mundo! ¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo?

Y en base a ello, retomo mi anterior teoría personal: Oficialmente, pasando por cada célula en mi interior y por cada delgado y quebradizo cabello en mi piel, yo estaba demasiado… absoluta, completa e inevitablemente… jodida.

Bueno, igualmente no estaba 100% segura de estar enamorada. Aún debía pensar y meditar ciertos puntos y volver a pensar… porque esta vez al igual que las demás, no sólo se trataba de mi persona en juego. Había más que arriesgar y…

Oh, mierda. Ojalá eso fuera el único problema que me agobiaba. Ojalá.

¿Dónde quedó esa pequeña Sakura de 5 años cuya única preocupación era llegar temprano al colegio para ganar el lugar más cercano a la ventana? Esa Sakura había crecido y se había convertido en una maldita perra rompe amistades y folla amigos.

Torcí los labios en un gesto de desagrado hacía mi persona. Quizá también estaba enloqueciendo y no era para menos. Pensar que estaba enamorada de Sasuke, como sí no fuera un acontecimiento de gran peso en mi vida, sólo era el resultado de una serie de eventos pero no era el problema principal. Definitivamente el problema no era estar enamorada de Sasuke… sí es que lo estaba. Por increíble que parezca eso no era lo que me tenía tan aturdida. Por más que quisiera negármelo a mí misma ya era tarde, había posibilidades de que fuera amor y eso era una mierda. Sin embargo, había algo aún más mierda…. Quizá yo estaba enamorada de él, pero ¡él de mi no! La razón por la que me sentía tan… así, era porque en este trato… la única que había fallado era yo. Y para empeorarlo: Él nunca, jamás, me amaría. No era una cuestión que se resolviera exponiendo mis sentimientos o declarándome románticamente, en caso de ser necesario. La cuestión no era debatible. Yo había sido quien estúpidamente se había metido en este lío. Sólo yo. MIERDA.

 _Estaba enamorada y estaba jodida… que para todo caso, era lo mismo._

Vaya, vaya…– Fruncí el ceño.

Sí tan sólo ese maldito no hubiese sido tan… tan él mientras me estaba… ¡El culpable con total seguridad era Sasuke! Él, no había otro culpable, más que él. Ese idiota con sus labios delgados y su espalda ancha y provocadoramente rasguñable. Ese desgraciado con su forma tan ruda y a la vez tan satisfactoria de coger. Ese maldito pervertido con su lengua experta y su miembro tan… ¡Oh, maldita sea! ¿Ni sintiéndome miserable conmigo misma dejaba de pensar en ese pene? No es como si fuera el único pene que haya visto antes o el más grande o el más grueso y caliente… pero… No habría sido el mejor pene que me había cogido… pero en definitiva fue el que más me hizo sentir… y eso era aún más mierda que toda la mierda que ya sentía.

¿Por qué me pasaban estas cosas a mí? Yo realmente puedo asegurar lo maravillosa y dadivosa persona que soy. ¿Por qué la vida me recompensaba de esta manera?

Chasqueé la lengua mientras deslizaba una mano por mi cabello. Daba igual todo. Mi cabeza estaba a punto de reventar de tanto pensar. Ya hasta me sentía enredada, somnolienta, cansada y muy… en verdad, confundida. La cabeza me estaba doliendo, me estaba matando, como si miles de agujas pequeñas se estuvieran clavando lentamente en ella. Era insoportable. Y el lejano ruido procedente de la habitación en la que me encontraba no ayudaba para nada. El molesto ruido estaba acrecentando el dolor palpitante en mi cabeza y eso me desagradaba por completo. A la lista de mis malestares, podía agregar ahora: Malhumorada. Estaba confundida, somnolienta, cansada, adolorida y malhumorada. Me atreví a sospechar que el término "Amargada" sonaba mejor, pero sería un insulto para mí misma. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era seguir recordándome lo patética que ya sabía que era.

Necesitaba estar sola.

Definitivamente lo necesitaba. Necesitaba mi cama, necesitaba mi espacio, necesitaba una almohada, necesitaba… me necesitaba a mí. Yo en verdad necesitaba a esa vieja yo, la Sakura más sensata, más calmada y calculadora. Esa Sakura, seguramente, ya hubiera encontrado una considerable solución y sin tener que matarse tanto pensando y pensando. Necesitaba estar sola con aquella Sakura. Lejos de toda esa monótona vida exterior que me distraía de aquella agonizante autocompasión en la que yo misma me había enrollado. Necesitaba estar sola. Necesitaba pensar muchas cosas extrañas que normalmente no me quitaban el sueño: mi vida, el rumbo que tomaba, hacia donde me estaba llevando,… necesitaba recuperarme. Necesitaba estar en cualquier lugar, menos donde me encontraba. El molesto ruido de la humanidad a mi alrededor no me dejaba concentrarme en tenerme un poquito de lastima propia. No me dejaba quejarme mentalmente como quería y eso me estaba resultando especialmente molesto.

Si algo era seguro, era que en mi mente no estaba donde se suponía que debía estar. Mi cuerpo estaba presente, mi mente no. Mi mente estaba totalmente deshecha y sin ganas de trabajar por un buen rato. No así, mi acelerado corazón.

Ladeé mi cabeza discretamente para esconder un pequeño bostezo que escapó de entre mis labios, los cuales cubrí educadamente con la palma de mi mano derecha. Estaba aburrida y me sentía mentalmente agotada. Quizá irme a casa en ese momento sería lo mejor. Después de todo, no recordaba con exactitud cómo es que había llegado a ese lugar, pero sí algo era seguro es que ya no quería estar allí.

Fruncí el ceño, enfadada. La idea de huir discreta y rápidamente, no sonaba tan mal en ese momento. Aunque quizá sí muy infantil.

¿Alguien notaría sí salía corriendo del lugar?

Sabía que estaba rodeada de gente pero la sensación de soledad era lo que necesitaba más que la compañía de alguien.

Es patética mi situación, pero era más estúpido no poder dejar de pensar en ella. Quizás sólo necesitaba pensar en otra cosa… pero me resultaba complicado. Por alguna extraña pero obvia razón ya no podía sacarme de la mente a Sasuke. Oh, mierda. No se suponía que las cosas resultaran de esta manera. Se suponía que mi idea había sido planteada con el fin de encontrarme con Sasuke en un plano meramente carnal sin emociones de por medio, y ahí estaba yo siendo la primera en sentir frustraciones mentales por no poder decidirme acerca de mis sentimientos hacia él. Se supone que una vez que aceptas tus sentimientos todo debería ser más fácil. Se supone que estar enamorada es ver todo color de rosa, corazones, mariposas y felicidad en cada poro de mi cuerpo… ¿Por qué no me sentía así? ¿Por qué era todo lo contrario? Es decir: no me sentía tranquila, ni feliz, ni despreocupada. Obviamente era todo lo contrario. Nada estaba resultando como se supone que debía. Quizá las cosas fueran más sencillas si me hubiera enamorado de alguien más. Si pensaba en alguien más… todo hubiera sido más fácil. Después de todo, era Sasuke Uchiha en quien pensaba. Era mi mejor amigo y yo había sido quien le había propuesto que lleváramos la relación que teníamos. Todo había iniciado a raíz de mi propuesta. Quizá si era mi culpa. Y sí estaba en lo cierto, ¿Cómo solucionarlo sin herirme en el intento? Sí por algún motivo yo intentaba hablar con él… sería enfrentarme al rechazo directamente. Pensar en hablar con él de mis sentimientos era una ida directita y sin retorno al inminente rechazo. Todo terminaría mal… en todos los sentidos. Sería incomodo para mi verle de nuevo, él me evitaría y yo sería una víctima más de la temida friendzone. ¡OH MIERDA! Yo, ¿en verdad estaba preparada para ese inevitable rechazo? ¿En verdad me merecía ser excluida de su vida por un terrible error? Era obvio que las cosas no serían favorables para mí. Conocía a Sasuke, lo conocía tan bien como para saber que cometer ese error con él sería la perdición. Entonces, ¿Cómo…?

Fruncí el ceño.

Igual y no era para tanto, es decir… quizá y no necesitaba decirlo. Aceptarlo con Ino, quien de todas maneras tarde o temprano se enteraba de los detalles de cualquier cosa, debía ser lo más lejos que podría llegar. Mis pensamientos no podían ser tan verídicos. Mi mente solo estaba jugando cruelmente conmigo, porque… ¿Cómo podría estar tan segura de que estaba enamorada de Sasuke, sí ni siquiera estaba segura de alguna vez haber estado tan locamente enamorada? ¿Y sí sólo se tratara de un error mío, Y sí sólo se trataba de mi estúpida mente dándome una mala jugada? Quizá y no era algo… muy seguro, porque nadie me aseguraba que lo que sentía en realidad sí era amor. Quizá fuera algo pasajero y con el tiempo lo superaría, como había superado a Sasori. Darme cuenta de que después de tantas cosas Sasori no fue el indicado fue duro años atrás, pero no fue el fin de mi vida. Quizá en unas semanas me dé cuenta del error monumental en el que mi mente me está metiendo… y me reiría de esto.

Quizás.

Las dudas lejos de hacerme hundirme más en la miseria, me dieron un rayo de esperanza.

¡Por supuesto! Todo sería tan repentino como la gripe, como… ¡un malestar estomacal! Eso cubriría exactamente la parte de la curiosa sensación de mi estomago cuando veía a Sasuke y esos dolores de cabeza repentinos. Esa desesperación que sentía por verle sólo se debía a que con él mi cuerpo deseoso ocultaba mi organismo descontrolado y enfermo.

Qué curioso. Todo este tiempo rompiéndome la cabeza pensando, y… al final, todo aquello que me preocupaba era una estupidez. No estaba enamorada, ¡maldita sea! Sólo era probable que estuviera enferma… física y mentalmente. Una cálida sensación en mi interior acompañada de ganas de devolver estrepitosamente el estomago aprobaron mi teoría. Todo se debía a una simple enfermedad estomacal. Probablemente el haber estado bajo presión en las últimas semanas provocó que mi estómago no digiriera bien mis alimentos y todo se había acumulado en una enfermedad estomacal. Quizá hasta tenía lombrices intestinales… ¡Eso es! Todo estaba resuelto. Nada de amor, sólo… estaba equivocada.

-Oh, mierda… – Susurré demasiado bajito. – Qué patética soy.

Debía estar en una fase muy avanzada de la desesperación como para tratar de engañarme a mí misma con esos absurdos pretextos.

Un estrepitoso ruido de un cristal rompiéndose cerca de mi me sobresaltó. ¿Y ahora…?

-¡YO NO FUI! – Dije alarmada y llevando una mano a mí pecho por el susto repentino. – Mierda…

-Claro que no fuiste tú, frentona. – una risueña voz me asustó un poco más que el anterior ruido. Yo… estaba acompañada. Parpadeé efusivamente repetidas veces tratando de suavizar el ligero ardor en mis ojos provocado por haber mantenido mi vista fija en un punto específico, sin parpadear. Sobra decir que fue un punto vacio y desconocido, porque realmente estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. Bajé la mirada hacía mi regazo y mordí mi labio inferior. ¿Dónde estaba? Dejé que mis ojos subieran y recorrieran rápidamente el lugar en busca de quien me había llamado. Quien quiera que fuera. Parpadeé de nuevo. Bien. Estaba en una mesa cuadrada, en un lugar ruidoso, cerca de una ventana y… Definitivamente no estaba sola. Entonces lo recordé: Ino y Hinata estaban desayunando conmigo en el Ichiraku. Oh, inclusive Temari estaba con nosotras. Todas tenían una taza de café y panecillos frente a ellas… igual que yo. Sus rostros eran una graciosa mezcla de preocupación y confusión. Mierda.

-¿Qué fue…? – Tartamudeé sólo por decir algo. Esto de llamar la atención como lo estaba haciendo no era muy agradable. – ¿Qué pasó?

-Un niño rompió un plato en la mesa de al lado. – Hinata respondió haciendo una discreta seña con su cabeza hacía donde ya había alguien recogiendo los pedazos de vidrio restantes. – ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura? – Susurró acercando lenta y tímidamente su mano derecha hacia mi rostro. Posó suavemente el dorso de su mano en mi frente y frunció el ceño. – Estás pálida. – Dijo en cuanto retiró su mano de mí.

-¿Todo bien? – Ino entrecerró los ojos observándome fijamente.

-Supongo. – Me encogí de hombros. Era pésima para mentir, esperaba que no lo notaran… tanto.

-¿Dónde has estado? – Ino se cruzó de brazos. – Te has perdido de toda la conversación.

-Oh… – sentí mis mejillas arder levemente, seguramente sonrojándome. – Lo siento. – Fue lo único que pude responder. Ni siquiera sabía de qué estábamos hablando, si es que lo estábamos haciendo. Lo último que pude recordar en esos breves segundos antes de mi periodo mentalmente inestable, fue que Ino ordenó una ensalada al igual que Temari, Hinata pasta y yo una sopa, la cual tragué mecánicamente sin tomarme mucha molestia en degustarlo como era debido. Eso explicaba la molestia estomacal que sentía en esos momentos… y quizá también mi estúpido lapso repentino de idiotez. Ahora mismo tenía una taza de café frente a mí, la cual… Oh, sí. Ni siquiera le había dado un solo sorbo. ¿Cuánto tiempo me había perdido mentalmente? – Lo siento. – Repetí en un ronco susurró que salió de mis labios y carraspeé suavemente. En verdad estaba muy avergonzada. – Sólo estaba…

-Perdida. – Temari terminó por mí. – ¿Dónde? – Posó el dorso de su mano derecha sobre su puntiaguda barbilla.

-Sólo… – Tragué saliva, nerviosa. – No lo sé… – Tomé rápidamente la taza de café entre mis temblorosos dedos y me dispuse a dar un enorme sorbo tratando de calmar el ambiente hostigador sobre mi por unos segundos, también porque pensaba que mi café me ayudaría a calmarme. Llevé la taza a mis labios esperando sentir el café caliente, más no fue así. Todo lo contrario. El café estaba terriblemente frio. – ¡Iugh! – Fruncí el ceño sabiendo que mis labios habían formado una mueca de desagrado. – Se enfrió.

-Normal. – Ino entrecerró los ojos. – Llevas casi 30 minutos distraída y el café se enfrió porque el clima está frio ahí fuera. ¿Lo ves? – Señaló a una pareja que entraba con sombrillas húmeda en las manos. –Te advertimos que bebieras rápido el maldito café pero quien sabe donde estuviste perdida.

¡¿30 minutos?! Abrí la boca, totalmente sorprendida. Realmente no fui consciente de nada a mí alrededor, en mi mente todo había sido taan rápido.

-Lo lamento, yo… – Traté de justificarme, de nuevo. – No sé qué me pasa, es que…

-Estás jodida, lo sabemos. – Temari me interrumpió, de nuevo, mientras movía con una cucharilla el restante de su café.

-Yo… – Parpadeé confundida ante sus palabras. ¿Cómo sabía ella de mi estado emocionalmente afectado que sólo mi retorcida mente y yo sabíamos? ¿Acaso Ino aprovechó mi lapso de estupefacción para…? – No entiendo…

-Repetiste esa palabra algunas veces mientras observabas a esa ventana cerrada. – Señaló la ventana frente a mí que sólo permitía ver la calle desierta y alguno que otro coche que pasaba por allí, así como el golpeteo incesante de finas gotas de lluvia contra el cristal.

-Oh. – Así que la que había hablado de más al final había sido yo misma. ¡Qué conveniente!

-¿Y bien…? – Ino arqueó una ceja. – Ya que te tenemos de vuelta con nosotras, ¿quieres contarnos algo? – Su sutil manera de obligarme a hablar era prodigiosa.

-En lo absoluto. – Negué de inmediato haciendo caso omiso de un gesto de frustración por parte de Ino. – No tengo nada que decir. – Sin embargo, bajé la mirada tratando de ocultar mi sonrojado rostro de mis amigas.

-Como quieras. – Dijo llevándose la taza de café a los labios rojos. Agradecí que por primera vez no presionara para que yo soltara las palabras que ella ansiaba escuchar, aunque era probable que no presionara… porque ya intuía.

-Estamos aquí si nos necesitas. – Hinata me demostró una cálida sonrisa que me hizo sentir miserable. Ella era una linda personita que siempre se preocupaba por los demás y siempre me apoyaba. La vida le recompensaba con un esposo descerebrado que le amaba mucho. Definitivamente en otra vida ellos debieron ser unos santos. ¡Qué afortunadas deben de ser las personas que aman y son correspondidas!

-Qué diablos. – Murmuré. Mis amigas volvieron a mirarme, esta vez más fijamente que la anterior.

-Ya está alucinando de nuevo. – Escuché a Ino suspirar.

-Escuchen, yo… – Traté de hablar. – Esto no es fácil… – No, no lo era. Pero después de todo ellas sabían demasiadas cosas de mí. Ino me había escuchado decir un montón de estupideces en el pasado, quizá una más no le afectaría. Ni a Temari. O a Hina. Había llegado a la conclusión de que existen dos tipos de personas en el mundo: aquellas que no te lo dicen, pero serian capaces de donarte un riñón. Y aquellas que presumen que lo harían, pero jamás se romperían una uña por ti. Sabia por experiencia propia que mis amigas eran del primer tipo. Esas que harían lo que fuera por mí. Así que me arriesgué. Después de todo, no podía ser tan malo. – ¿Puedo preguntarles algo? – Me acomodé en la postura más seria que pude para anticiparles la gravedad de mi problema. Ino arqueó una ceja mientras me observaba con curiosidad.

-Lo que quieras. – Hinata asintió mostrándose satisfecha consigo misma por conseguir que dijera algo.

-Hinata, Ino, Temari – Les miré fijamente a cada una por turnos. – Ustedes son mujeres increíbles con parejas maravillosas – Alabarlas un poco para atraer su atención y de paso ponerlas de buen humor para que no explotaran en cuanto les dijera lo que pensaba, era la técnica que emplearía. La confusión en sus rostros era casi palpable. – y se ven tan bien, felices y enamoradas – Hablé de manera rápida y casi sin respirar – Ustedes, chicas, son tan afortunadas, pero... yo me preguntaba, sí… – Es ahora o nunca. – ¿Cómo saben que lo que sienten en realidad es amor, cómo pueden estar tan seguras de que están enamoradas y no es una simple… enfermedad o algo así? – Solté de repente, casi sin aliento.

-¿Enfermedad? – Hinata me miró muy sorprendida y comprensiblemente confundida. Llevó una mano a su espeso cabello negro y lo acomodó mejor detrás de sus orejas, como si no estuviera segura de lo que había escuchado.

-Sí. – Asentí sin ganas de explicar mucho. Pensaba que con lo que había dicho era más que suficiente. Ino y Temari seguían sin habla.

-Enfermedad… ¿Cómo cual? – Se notaba tensa y asustada. Sin duda, ella no entendía mis palabras.

Volví la mirada al resto de la mesa, ¿alguien habría comprendido mis palabras? Ino tenía una ceja arqueada y una de sus manos estaba removiendo más de la cuenta una cucharilla en la taza de café. Temari simplemente me observaba profundamente confundida pero trataba de aparentarlo bajo esa mascara de desinterés que siempre tenía.

-Ya sabes… – Carraspeé volviendo a mirar a Hinata. – Me refiero a algo así como… una ¿infección estomacal? – Con cada palabra el volumen de mi voz fue disminuyendo al grado que sentí que la última palabra salió casi en un susurro.

-¿Una qué? – Temari frunció el ceño y separó sus labios. – ¿Dijiste…?

-Bueno… – Traté de explicarme de nuevo y lo más breve posible. – Lo que pasa es que… – Sin embargo, para sorpresa mía, como sí mi comentario le hubiera parecido de lo más cómico, Ino escupió sobre la mesa una pequeña cantidad de café que había intentado tragar. Hinata se sobresaltó y volteó a verle tan sorprendida como yo mientas Temari le acercaba una servilleta. En cuanto Ino la tomó entre sus dedos, se limpió la boca y barbilla apenada y tratando de componer con rapidez su error. – ¿Estás bien? – Traté de contener una risita, pero fue casi imposible. Ver a la mujer más perfeccionista del mundo manchando el mantel blanco de la mesa por un descuido suyo, fue lo más cómico que había visto ese día, y probablemente en el resto del año. Una sonora carcajada salió desde lo más profundo de mis pulmones y por un momento me sentí aliviada.

-Mierda. – Ino hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras observaba la pequeña, casi imperceptible a simple vista, mancha café en el mantel. – ¡Todo es culpa tuya! – Gritó.

-¿Mía? – Me apunté con el dedo índice a mí misma mientras trataba de regresar a mis pulmones el aire que la risa me había gastado.

-¿Qué ha sido eso que acabas de decir? – Casi gritó. – ¿De dónde sacas tanta…? – Temari dejó escapar una pequeña risita ante el enojo de Ino y trató de disimularlo volteándose para hacerle una seña al camarero que estaba más próximo a nosotras.

-Más café, por favor. – Pidió.

-¿Para las 3? – El camarero contempló mi taza aún llena.

-Para las 4, por favor. – Hinata respondió. – El de mi amiga, se ha enfriado demasiado rápido y creo que nos tomara un poco más de tiempo esta plática. – El camarero recogió nuestras tazas en una charola y se dio la vuelta dejándonos solas, de nuevo.

-Es increíble. – Temari susurró mientras mordía su labio inferior aún con estragos de su última risita. – De repente las cosas se han tornado… interesantes.

-Ahora… – Ino inhaló y exhaló ruidosamente mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos asentando en ellos su barbilla. – "¿Amor o infección estomacal?" – Carraspeó. – Cariño, por lo general yo siempre estoy de acuerdo contigo. – Puse los ojos en blanco sin querer. Sí, como no. – Te juro que siempre me encanta escuchar tus ideas locas y simpatizo con tu forma de pensar… pero esto ¡es una locura! – Gritó, de nuevo.

-¿Saben qué? – Me crucé de brazos ligeramente enfadada. – ¡Olvídenlo!

Convivir con estas mujeres prácticamente todos los días me había enseñado que eran personas muy confiables, pero peligrosamente duras si se lo proponían.

-Vamos, Sakura… – Ino hizo un puchero – No puedes dejarnos con el chisme a medias.

-Sí que puedo. – Aparté la mirada de ella, sabiendo que sus muecas eran efectivas contra mi enojo.

-Por favor, Sakura. – Temari pestañeó un par de veces. Probablemente era el método que empleaba para conseguir algo de Shikamaru. ¿Qué le hacia pensar que yo…?

-Seré amable. – Ino llevó la mano derecha a la altura de su corazón y con la izquierda prometió: – Hinata me controlará si digo algo imprudente.

Hinata mordía un panecillo, pero aún así asintió.

-Ahora… ¿Nos cuentas?

También había aprendido con ellas a que yo era débil y vulnerable. Y a que Ino siempre conseguía lo que se proponía. Sea cual sea el asunto.

Además, ¿a quién engañaba? Es obvio que a ellas no. Igual y necesitaba contar con alguien.

-Me voy a arrepentir de esto. – Murmuré.

Vaya, Sakura. Demasiado débil.

-Te aseguro que no. – Fue la respuesta de Temari mientras tamborileaba sus largas y pulcras uñas contra la mesa. – ¿Por dónde estábamos? – Observó a Ino quien parecía estar mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar un comentario mal intencionado. Lo había jurado.

-Ya me arrepentí. – Suspiré con verdadero arrepentimiento. – ¿Qué tienes en mente, Ino?

-Mejor aún. – Ino habló, de nuevo. – Cariño… – No me tragaba sus dulces palabras. – ¿Quieres decirme como rayos se te ocurrió que lo que sientes por Sasuke se debe a parásitos estomacales? – Sonaba dulce y tierna, pero de eso no tenía nada.

-¡Sasuke! – Hinata gritó haciendo que me sobresaltara.

Oh-oh.

-¿Está él aquí? – Mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente.

-No. – Hinata negó apresurada. – Sólo que ya entendí de lo que estás hablando. – Asintió con la boca abierta.

-Vaya, esta vez demoraste más de lo normal. – Ino sonrió con burla hacia Hinata. – Te gané.

-No es gracioso. – Traté de reprender a Ino, pero ella me ignoró.

-¿Porqué mencionamos el nombre de Uchiha? – Temari preguntó ansiosa. – ¿Hay algo que no sé? … como… tú… y Sasuke… ¿Pasa algo con él? – Las 3 volteamos a mirar sorprendidas a una muy pálida Temari. Claro, ella no sabía. Hinata asintió hacía ella. – Pero…

-Aguarda. – Ino interrumpió a Temari con una seña de su mano izquierda. – Primero, me encantaría que aclare esto… lo demás, ya es historia antigua.

-Pero yo no…– Temari protestó.

-Sólo un segundo. – Ino le calló de nuevo.

-De acuerdo. – Resopló.

-Lo de la infección estomacal… ¿A qué se debe?

-A un patético pretexto de mi cabeza carente de imaginación y soluciones. – Respondí.

-¿Soluciones? – Hinata entrecerró los ojos. – ¿Buscas una solución para qué?

-Estoy confundida. – Bajé la mirada a mis manos que jugueteaban nerviosamente una con la otra.

-¿Acerca de qué? – Ino presionó.

-No-lo-sé. – Enfaticé cada sílaba como si eso fuera una manera de profundizar mi respuesta.

-No entiendo. – Ino se cruzó de brazos.

-Es exactamente lo que me pasa. – Le sonreí. – Tú me entiendes. – Terminé consiguiendo que Ino hiciera un gesto de desagrado hacía mi.

-Bueno, bueno… es por Sasuke, ¿no es así? – Ino volvió a intentarlo. Asentí. – Entonces, ¿me quieres explicar la relación que tienen Sasuke, amor y diarrea en esta historia?

-Bueno… es que realmente no le encuentro otra razón de ser a lo que está pasando por mi mente. Es como sí… – Lo pensé por unos cuantos segundos. – No hay explicación más sensata que quizá estoy enferma… o loca. Lo juro. He pensado mucho, y…

-¿Y se te ocurrió que el mejor pretexto es… enfermedad? – Ino dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.

-Bueno… no lo sé. – Me encogí de hombros. – Eso es lo que quiero saber… ¡Prometiste no burlarte!

-No, yo prometí ser amable. – Me recordó. – Pero me lo pones difícil.

-Aquí está el café. – El camarero nos sobresaltó a las 4 y abruptamente nos quedamos en silencio total. Hinata me pasó la primera taza de café que el camarero dejó en la mesa. Sonreí agradecida. Esta vez realmente lo necesitaba y no dejaría que se enfriara de nuevo. Estaba caliente y cargado y el olor inundó placenteramente mis fosas nasales tan pronto la taza estuvo frente a mí. Delicioso.

-Gracias. – Temari sonrió agradecida y se bebió una buena parte de su café de un trago mientras el camarero se iba de nuevo dejándome sola a merced de mis amistades.

-De acuerdo… tratemos de nuevo. – Hinata sopló discretamente su café. – Pero, por ahora desechemos tu teoría. – Me miró con cierta compasión. Ya sabía yo que esa teoría era estúpida, más no comprendía cuanto. Ino resopló mientras trataba de contener una risilla. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba frustrada. Ella tendría ganas de gritar algo en ese momento, pero su educación, principios y buenos modales no le permitirían hacerlo. Había visto ese actuar suyo demasiadas veces ya y sabía que sólo necesitaba las palabras correctas para hablar.

-Suéltalo ya, Ino. – Casi le rogué. Ni siquiera volteé a mirarle cuando se lo dije. La bomba explotaría cuando tuviera que hacerlo.

Y no tardó mucho en hacerlo.

-De acuerdo. – Tomó de forma brusca una cucharilla y la apretó entre su pálida mano derecha. Así empezaba. – Entiendo que el hombre provoca en ti ciertas reacciones que te hacen sentir confundida, – Ino abrió una bolsita de endulzante para su café. – pero… ¡Que digas que ver a Sasuke te provoca vómitos y diarrea… es estúpido! – El tono de su voz estaba cargado de ironía y sádica burla.

-Nunca dije eso. – Traté de ocultar mi rostro entre mis manos. – Ino baja la voz, por favor. – Cerré los ojos deseando desaparecer en ese instante. – Me avergüenzas.

-Más vergüenza dan tus teorías. – Ino me apuntó con una cucharilla antes de meterla en la taza de café.

-Bueno, Sakura… – Escuché la ruda voz de Temari. – Por favor, cuéntanos como llegaste a esa conclusión. Estoy segura que es lo que Ino quiere y quizá podemos ayudarte a pensar en otra forma menos desagradable de describir tus sentimientos… hacia Sasuke. – Hizo una mueca. Ella aún necesitaba respuestas y disimuladamente unía los cavos sueltos en busca de respuestas.

Asentí y suspiré antes de beber un enorme trago de mi café. Era más delicioso de lo que esperaba. El dulce sabor de la rendición.

-Es estúpido, completamente estúpido. – Comencé. – Yo no estoy segura de lo que me está pasando, lo juro. – Escuché a Ino refunfuñar como sí aún le costara trabajo asimilar mis palabras. Le ignoré. – Es como sí… no lo sé. Siento cosas que no sé cómo explicar. Pero… te escucho gruñir desde aquí, cerda. – Le dije con fingido enojo.

-Maravilloso. – Me sonrió falsamente. – No pretendía esconderlo, pero es estúpido. – La sonrisa fingida en su rostro era molesta pero soportable.

-Entonces… – Hinata me animó a hablar, ignorando por completo las palabras de Ino.

-Bien, lo he estado pensando y…

-Vaya que sí. – Ino entrecerró más los ojos.

-Ino. – Sutilmente le reprendió Hinata. – ¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente, Sakura? – Preguntó de nuevo.

-Es extrañamente curioso pero… de hecho no estoy segura. Sólo… ha pasado por mi mente la posibilidad de haberme enamorado y eso no me sienta nada bien, créanme. – Carraspeé. – Es todo.

-¿Enamorada? – Hinata volvió a abrir la boca sorprendida mientras noté la cucharilla en su mano temblar. Estaba sorprendida.

-Hay posibilidades, pero es estúpido. – Respondí. – De hecho ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que siento. Es confuso.

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? – Temari me instó a continuar. – Es decir, ya sé que son amigos y siempre están juntos y todo… – Nerviosamente tomó la taza entre sus manos. – Debí sospecharlo desde antes… – Susurró para sí misma. – Pero, ¿Qué te hace pensar que estás enamorada de él? – Se recompuso.

-Y ¿A que vino lo de la infección estomacal? – Ino seguía buscando fastidiarme.

-A que mi mente no quiere aceptar por completo que es amor… por miedo al rechazo. – Respondí sin rodeos a Ino. – Y lo de pensar que estoy enamorada… – Suspiré. – Quisiera decir que aún no lo sé… pero… ya sabes, esa necesidad repentina que me dio por estar con él… No lo sé. – Me rendí encogiéndome de hombros. – Aún necesito aclarar ciertas cosas con mi almohada. Mi cama es buena aconsejándome.

-Bueno, querida… – Ino se cruzó de brazos. – Tú tienes en tus manos el poder para descubrirlo… tú sabes cómo. – Guiñó un ojo. – Y también tu cama está involucrada en ello.

-¿Eso no le confundiría más? – Hinata negó, dudando.

-No se puede estar más confundida. – Ino rodó los ojos y respondió a la interrogante de Hinata. – Sólo mírala. La perdimos casi media hora.

-Sakura, Sasuke no te va a rechazar. – Temari, ignorando a Ino y Hinata, aseguró con absoluta confianza en sus palabras.

-Amm ¿Sabes algo que nosotras no, Tema? – Ino arqueó una ceja mostrándose demasiado interesada.

-No, pero yo pienso que no le rechazará. – Respondió. – Ya sabes, ellos son tan…

-Diferentes. – Terminé por ella.

-Sí aún sabiendo eso siguen siendo tan unidos, que por cierto es la palabra en la que estaba pensando, no veo por qué no puedan dar un gran paso.

-Ya lo dieron. – Ino rodó los ojos y Temari volvió a mirarnos confundida.

-Sí. – Hina asintió. – Pero, ya saben, hay algo de cierto en las palabras de Temari. Ustedes son como… tal para cual. Siempre juntos, se comprenden, se quieren…

-Se cogen… – Ino susurró provocando que casi me atragantara con mi café. Quizá sólo yo lo escuché o quizá las demás aparentaron no oírle.

-Y además, Sasuke te mira como si… te adorara. – Hinata suspiró. – Te mira con admiración, afecto y profundo cariño. Como no le he visto mirar a nadie antes. – La intención de Hina era de consolarme, pero… en cierta forma me sentí aún más tensa.

No era verdad. Nada de lo que había dicho.

-No es así. – Le corté. – Él podrá mirarme con afecto y cariño, pero no amor… él no me ama ni amará. No hay discusión en esto…

-No puedes saber que no te mira con amor. – Ino se cruzó de brazos. Su postura era más seria que minutos atrás y su voz estaba cargada de formalidad.

-¿Por qué no? – Temari le cuestionó confundida.

-Créeme. – Ino estiró la mano izquierda mientras contemplaba despreocupadamente el color de sus uñas. – Conocemos al tipo desde hace mucho tiempo…

-Poco más de 5 años. – Hinata cuchicheó hacía Temari.

-…Y yo nunca, nunca, le he visto enamorado. – Ino terminó de hablar.

Buen punto.

-De hecho… – Musité para mí misma. – Creo que yo tampoco.

-Nadie en este mundo. – Ino, quien escuchó lo que dije, me reprendió. – Así que quizá el te mira de esa forma y tu no lo sabes.

-Quizá hasta te mira con deseo y no lo sabes. – Temari trató de bromear, pero la única reacción que consiguió fue un sonrojo de Hinata.

-Esa sí la he visto. – Susurré.

-Supongo que sí. – Ino ocultó sus palabras tras la taza que llevó a sus labios.

-Como sea, – Hinata volvió a cambiar el tema. – Él te quiere… – Lo intentó de nuevo. – Lo que ustedes tienen es…

-Para él lo que tenemos es sólo sexo, – Le corté. – como se supone que debería ser para mí también.

-Pero no es así. – Ino afirmó apuntándome con su dedo índice. – Y lo sabes.

De la nada, al igual que había pasado con Ino, Temari se atragantó.

-Aguarden… – Tosió un par de veces. Ino hizo ademán de levantarse para ayudarle, Hinata, preocupada, le dio suaves palmadas en la espalda. – ¿sexo? – Gritó horrorizada en cuanto se repuso mientras aporreaba sus manos en la mesa, completamente sorprendida y perturbada.

-Oh, mierda. – Llevé mis manos de nuevo a mi rostro, sintiéndome aún más avergonzada y estúpida por la reciente atención que las mesas continuas a la nuestra dirigieron.

-¡Temari, baja la voz! – Hinata tenía el rostro terriblemente colorado. – Hay niños presentes.

-Oh, cierto… Temari no sabe de eso tampoco. – Ino se encogió de hombros y sonrió hacía mi.

-No lo… no sabía que… ¿ustedes…? – Temari tartamudeaba bastante asustada.

-Ellos tienen sexo. Sasuke y Sakura. – Ino dijo como si ya fuera algo normal para ella. – Desde la boda de Hina… por cierto.

-¿Desde hace tanto? – Asentí. Temari abrió la boca casi por completo, se puso pálida y sus manos temblaban al igual que sus labios. Vaya, ella me recordó en cierta manera a la expresión de Naruto cuando se enteró, pero solo por un breve momento, después su expresión volvió a ser la misma de siempre. Altanera, pero confiable.

-Nos enteramos hace poco, no te preocupes. – Ino empleó cierta indignación en su tono de voz. – Suponía que Shikamaru te habría comentado algo…

-No, realmente. – Temari respondió de inmediato. – Lo siento, Sakura… – Carraspeó una vez más. – Me tomó por sorpresa…

-Está bien. – Le aseguré. – Al menos ahora sé que Shikamaru es realmente confiable.

-Bla, bla… – Ino me cortó. – Ahora que Temari ya lo sabe y eso, puedes continuar donde te quedaste… Cuéntale a Hinata y Temari todo desde el principio para que puedan entenderte mejor. – Ino me animó, pero le ignoré.

-Déjame entender algo… – Temari carraspeó. – Tú tienes… sexo – Susurró. – con Sasuke, pero ahora crees que estas enamorada de él. – Afirmó.

-¡Bingo! – Ino sonrió satisfecha. – Ahora estamos en la misma sincronía.

-Vaya, ¡qué día…! – Temari llevó la taza a sus labios y tomó de ella como agua en el desierto.

-Eso es básicamente lo que pasa. – Hinata le sonrió a Temari con dulzura.

-Sí, mi vida es un desastre. – Tomé un pedazo pequeño de pan y lo desmigajé con mis dedos. – Es absurdo, ya saben… pero estoy segura de que sólo requiero pensarlo bien y…

-Un segundo – Hinata se aclaró la garganta. – Ustedes dijeron la vez pasada, ante todos, que no se enamorarían el uno del otro. Que eso era improbable y que jamás pasaría. – Me recordó. – Tal vez estás confundida y…

-En realidad el que respondió fue Sasuke. – Ino interrumpió. – Ella básicamente se quedó… callada.

-¿Entonces no estabas segura aún de lo que sentías? – Hinata suspiró.

-Ni en ese momento, ni ahora. – Me lamenté.

-No estás completamente segura. – Ino confirmó. – Decídete de una vez para que pueda decir: "Te lo dije". Y después aconsejarte. – Ino sonrió con burla. Maldita cerda, no estaba de humor en ese momento.

-De acuerdo. – Aclaré mi garganta. – No estoy segura de amarlo tal cual con el significado de la palabra, pero si sé que ahora siento algo diferente hacía el.

-¿Diferente? – Hinata me animó a continuar.

-Algo así como… necesidad.

-¿Desde cuándo? – Ino entrecerró los ojos.

-No lo sé. – Me encogí de hombros. – Desde que nos acostamos, o quizá después de eso.

-De acuerdo. – Temari suspiró mostrándose más relajada. – ¿Has considerado que entonces lo que sientes por él no sea amor si no… deseo? – Temari planteó una nueva posibilidad.

-Claro. – Ino asintió. – Dijiste que el sexo con él había sido fantástico… tal vez sólo estas enamorada de la idea de tener sexo con tu mejor amigo porque a ti siempre te ha gustado el peligro.

-¿Fantástico? – Temari repitió la palabra de Ino con cierto toque de humor. – Sólo le deseas. – Afirmó, de nuevo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – Hinata preguntó.

-Fácil. – Temari se cruzó de brazos. – No es como si después del sexo todo pintara diferente, como si la vida cambiase tras un orgasmo. Es tonto.

-Es posible. – Hina contraatacó sonrojada tras la respuesta de Temari. Seguro estaba arrepentida de haberle preguntado.

-Por como yo lo veo hay 2 opciones. – Me asombraba por completo la seriedad con que ellas se tomaban el asunto. Quizá más a pecho de lo que yo lo hacía. – Una: ella sólo lo desea sexualmente y este 'enamoramiento' – Mencionó la palabra enmarcándola con sus dedos índice y medio. – pasará después, cuando encuentre a alguien con mejor físico o mejor sexo que Sasuke.

 _No me digas._ – Entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Y la otra opción es…? – Presioné ansiando una respuesta menos forzosa y vergonzosa que la anterior.

-Llevas enamorada de Sasuke más tiempo del que quieres reconocer y el sexo sólo te sirvió como una manera de darte cuenta.

¿Era eso posible?

No lo creo.

-Buen punto. – Ino concordó con Temari casi de inmediato. – Me agrada más la última opción, pero… tal vez sea buena idea mencionar aquí que la que propuso este descabellado plan del sexo, fue Sakura a Sasuke.

-Entonces, es correcto. La segunda opción es la buena.

-No es así. – Bufé. – Es absurdo…

-¿Entonces prefieres la primera opción? – Ino removió sutilmente el cabello de sus hombros.

-Es probable. – Asentí.

-Bueno, entonces búscate a otro tipo con el cual tener sexo y así olvidarás por completo a Sasuke. – Temari sonrió satisfecha. Como si pensara que acababa de hacer la propuesta del siglo.

-Claro, deberías tener sexo con otro sujeto. – Ino le siguió, aunque el sarcasmo en su burlona voz se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia. – Ya sabes, nada que no hayas hecho antes. – _Malditas sean, ambas._

-No quiero. – Negué de inmediato en un tono casi parecido a un berrinche.

-¿Por qué no? – Ino ladeó la cabeza. – lo has hecho antes. Nunca ha sido difícil para ti buscar a alguien con quien tener sexo y luego dejarle. Pudiste antes y podrás ahora, con Sasuke.

-No. – Negué de nuevo.

-¿No?

-No. – Respondí. – Quiero seguir haciéndolo con él. – Solté.

-Es la segunda opción. – Ino y Temari dijeron casi al mismo tiempo.

-No creo que sea así. – Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Por qué no? – Temari ladeó la cabeza y pequeños mechones de su rubio cabello se escaparon de su coleta. – Dame una buena razón.

-Porque no – Respondí. – Yo no le propuse a Sasuke tener sexo porque estuviera enamorada de él. Yo sólo sentía cariño hacia él, ahora es diferente, pero no creo que esto haya sido desde antes de… Ahora yo… ¡No lo sé! – Me encogí de hombros. – Tal vez Ino tiene razón.

-Siempre la tengo. – Ino alardeó. – ¿En qué?

-Tal vez no es amor lo que siento, – Las palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, como si todo lo estuviera diciendo para responderle a mi ruidosa mente. – tal vez es sólo la imposibilidad de tenerle lo que me tiene así.

-Como el guante izquierdo enamorado de la mano derecha. – Hinata concluyó sabiamente.

-¡Exacto! – Asentí. – No lo sé. – Me quejé de nuevo. – Es que no puede gustarme.

-Hmmm. – Ino jugueteaba con la taza vacía. Esa forma de actuar suya significaba que ella creía saber que yo estaba mintiendo, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no decir nada, al menos en ese momento. Ella sabía que yo estaría a su merced para ser interrogada en cualquier otro lugar, a solas. Si se lo hubiera propuesto, seguramente Ino hubiera sido una buena terapeuta.

-Como sea, sólo no vuelvas a decir en voz fuerte que alguna vez consideraste la infección estomacal como una posibilidad. – Temari recordó.

-¿Sabes qué? Tendrías que contarles a ellas las proezas sexuales de Uchiha. – Ino mordió con sutileza su labio inferior.

Oh, mierda. A veces me sentía tan estúpida por confiarle tantas cosas a Ino.

-¿Porqué? – Me quejé.

-¡Es divertido! – Respondió. – Y muero por oírlas de nuevo.

-No quiero contarlo. – Gimoteé tratando de ignorarla bebiendo de mi café.

-Oh, vamos, frentona. – Hizo un sutil puchero que lejos de verse detestable, le hizo ver graciosamente adorable. – No puede ser más vergonzoso que lo de tus problemas estomacales cuando vez a Sasuke.

-Jó-de-te, Ino. – Tomé de nuevo un enorme trago de mi café.

-¿Qué hay de malo en ello? – Temari sonaba ansiosa. – Puedes contárnoslo, por favor.

-Está bien si no lo cuentas, Sakura. – Hinata se veía completamente apenada.

-Calla, Hinata. – Ino rezongó. – Es interesante.

Y de nuevo, mi vida sexual pasaba a ser tema de conversación para mis amistades. Que les jodan. Fue mi culpa por dejarles hablar sin detenerles.

-¿Uchiha es una clase de dominante? – Temari sonrió con malicia. – ya sabes, bondage y todo eso…

-No. – Llevé una mano a mi cabello y jugueteé nerviosamente con él.

-Le hizo ver las estrellas y toda la cosa. – Seguramente había un lugar reservado en el infierno para gente como Ino.

-Interesante… – También para Temari.

-Chicas, ya basta. – Hinata salió en mi defensa. Ella tenía más que asegurado el cielo.

-¿Entonces, como fue? – Ino bajó sólo un poco el tono de su voz.

-Ya te dije. – Sentía mis mejillas arder. – Fue normal…

-¿Normal aburrido o normal placentero? – Temari presionó.

Ellas querían volverme loca.

-Normal de normal. Es decir, sexo común y corriente. – Me encogí de hombros. – Pero… – Me detuve a mí misma. Hablar de más cerca de ellas quizá no fuese buena idea.

-¿Pero…?

-Pero no es ni común ni corriente. – Hinata terminó la oración por mí.

-Exacto. – Asentí a Hina. – ¿Cómo…? – Las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron violentamente de un rojo impresionante. Oh, claro. Ella y Naruto… – ¿Satisfechas? – Volví a mirar al par de rubias latosas.

-En lo absoluto. – Temari volví a sentarse con perfecta postura en la silla. – Pintas al tipo como un Dios… algún defecto tendrá. – Apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y se acercó un poco más a nosotras, como si fuera a contarnos un secreto importantísimo. – ¿Qué tal esta de aquella parte…? – Susurró.

-¿Disculpa? – Abrí los ojos por completo.

-¿Está… decente?

-Cierto… – Ino asintió. – No me dijiste qué tan dotado está Uchiha.

-¿Tengo que decirlo? – Tragué saliva. – No quisiera…

-¡Sólo dilo! – Ino me animó.

-No tienes que… – Hinata tomó una servilleta y sopló directamente a su rostro.

-No tengo que… – Me dije a mí misma segura de que ellas escucharían.

-Pero sí no nos dices algo, seguiremos molestándote… – El puchero de Temari fue más gracioso que el de Ino.

-Él está bien… – Fruncí los labios. – Ya sabes, bien. – Alcé las cejas por unos segundos. –…Muy bien. – No es como si tuviera una regla entre las piernas, pero podría asegurar que al menos Sasuke entraba en esa categoría de hombres que revesaban por poco el promedio.

-Bien. – Temari se burló. – Supongo que con eso basta, por ahora. Entonces, ¿no tienen ningún defecto?

Me quedé quieta. Como si hubiera vuelto a entrar en trance, y lo pensé por unos segundos…

-No. – Respondí de inmediato. – Nada.

-No puede ser perfecto. – Se encogió de hombros. – ¿No lo tiene curvo? – Hizo una leve inclinación con su cabeza indicándome que se refería de nuevo al pene de Sasuke.

-Quisiera preguntar algo… – Ino interrumpió la pregunta de Temari. Lo agradecí por unos segundos, pero luego me di cuenta de que la seriedad de Ino podría significar que ella tendría algo peor para decir. – Me dijiste que habías sentido algo más que carnal con Sasuke, mencionaste algo 'emocional'. – Asentí. – Trata de recordar y… ¿algo en su forma de tomarte te ha hecho pensar alguna vez que él también ha involucrado sentimientos en el sexo? – Las chicas desviaron su mirada de Ino hacía mi.

Tragué saliva casi bruscamente. ¿Algo en su forma… sentimientos…?

-No estoy segura… – Respondí.

-Bien. – Ino suspiró. – Trata de ser más… observadora la próxima vez.

-Me es imposible – Negué.

-¿Por qué? – Rodó los ojos como sí intuyera que mi respuesta iba a ser absurda.

 _Porque cuando estoy con él, lo único en lo que pienso es en el maravilloso placer que él me da y que no quiero que termine nunca._

-Trataré de… observar. – Bufé omitiendo responder a su pregunta con sinceridad. Decir aquello seria mi fin.

-Bien. – Ino asintió. – Ahora, ¿Qué les parece si vamos al cine? – Sus cambios abruptos de tema me enloquecían.

-¿Algo interesante que ver? – Temari suspiró y enrolló un mechón de su cabello en el dedo índice.

-No que yo sepa. – Respondí.

-¿Saben algo? El otro día vi una película donde 2 mejores amigos tenían sexo y luego… al final, se enamoran. – Ino soltó de repente aporreando las manos sobre la mesa, excitada. – Deberías verla Sakura, es graciosa vista desde otras perspectivas…

-La he visto – Respondí tajantemente.

-Es hermosa, ¿cierto? – Su emoción creció.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Negué de inmediato. – La aborrezco.

-Es porque es taaan parecido a tu vida ahora, frentona.

-Y es absurdo porque hasta hace unas semanas atrás me burlé de esa película. – Comenté. En verdad me sentía cada vez más y más patética hablando del tema. – Pensaba que era estúpido e improbable tener dudas por tener sexo con un amigo.

-No la he visto. – Temari se encogió de hombros.

-El protagonista es guapísimo. – Ino mordió su labio inferior como si estuviera recordando fugazmente la película en su cabeza. – Y es comiquísimo.

-¿Hum? – Inquirió Temari. – No me suena.

-Ahora no recuerdo su nombre pero básicamente es como lo resumió Ino. Amigos con derecho que al final terminan enamorados. – Respondí a Temari.

-¡Exacto! – Ino parecía entusiasmada con el recuerdo. – Temari, debes ver esa película…

-¡Ya recordé! – Hinata comentó integrándose con efusividad a la plática. – También la vi.

-Es que no me van las películas de romance. – Temari hizo un gesto de desagrado. – Seguro por eso no la vi.

-No es una película de romance al 100% – Ino sonrió. – Tiene escenas memorables… de sexo, ya sabes.

-Entonces la veré. – Temari asintió – Tal vez consiga que Shikamaru la vea conmigo…

-Aún mejor. – Ino le animó. – Aunque, ya sabes, el final es predecible.

-Terminan juntos y enamorados. – Temari afirmó. – Lo imaginé.

-Y lo triste es que no siempre es así en la vida real. – Mi negatividad estaba aflorando por cada poro de mi cuerpo.

-Depende de las personas, Sakura. – Hinata sonrió cálidamente. Claro, ella y Naruto si son amigos que terminaron juntos y enamorados. Por supuesto que ella podía sonreír así. Ino y Sai, también. Hasta el vago perezoso de Shikamaru. Todos.

-No en mi caso. Yo siempre… siempre cometo el mismo error: Me enamoro, trato de no demostrarlo, lo demuestro demasiado y… me rompen el corazón

-Bueno, Sakura… – Temari comentó mirándome directamente. – si te sirve de consuelo, yo me siento un poco… celosa. – Bueno, eso me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿De mi? – ¿En serio? Esta chica rubia de ojos verde azulados y prominentes pechos, ¿sentía celos de mí?

-Siempre me he considerado… diferente en cuanto a carácter de otras chicas que conozco, – Se encogió de hombros. – excepto de ustedes. – Aclaró. – Sin embargo, yo nunca tuve el coraje de relacionarme física y desinteresadamente con un hombre como tú lo haces, – Me señaló. – aunque la idea se me presentó en varias ocasiones. – Mordió su labio inferior por unos segundos, pensando. – Me gusta esa seguridad que tienes en ti misma. – Oh, Temari, si pudieras leer mi mente seguramente la admiración que tienes de mi forma de ser cambiaria por completo. – Soy muy cobarde en algunos aspectos. Supongo que al final, deseché la idea tras escuchar a un idiota diciéndome: 'Es que no quiero nada serio'… Por favor, como si no fuera lo suficientemente serio estar físicamente dentro de una chica.

-Buen punto. – Ino concordó con ella.

-¡Claro! – Temari asintió entusiasmada. – Pero tú seguiste con ello, mejor aún, tú pusiste las reglas y eso es…grande. A lo que me refiero vagamente es que yo pienso que debes dejar de preocuparte tanto acerca de lo que va a pasar… la vida no es para siempre, estamos solo un rato y… disfrútalo como mejor te parezca. Quizá cuando tengas 40 puedes preocuparte. No ahora.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por mis labios. Una forma elocuente y graciosa, muy propia de ella, de infundirme valor.

-De acuerdo. – Hinata se encogió de hombros y bebió un sorbo de su café. – ¿Cuál es el plan?

‑No tengo ninguno. – Acepté. – Sólo sé que estoy muy, muy, muy, jodida.

-No lo estás. – La expresión de Hinata decía a gritos: Sí lo estas, pero soy muy dulce como para decírtelo en voz alta. Interpreta mis gestos.

-Si lo estoy.

-Ding, ding. – Ino pasó una servilleta por la comisura de sus labios. – Volvemos al punto, querida amiga. No quiero ser repetitiva pero: Te lo dije… – Finalmente Ino tuvo su oportunidad de decirme esas palabras. – Estas jodida.

Asentí. Nuevamente, eso era lo único seguro que tenía en esos momentos.

En cuanto las tazas se vaciaron, de nuevo, las chicas decidieron que deberíamos ver una película que no involucrara romance ni amor. Ciertamente eso era lo que remataría el día extraño que habíamos tenido. Sin embargo, mi estado de ánimo era lo suficientemente bajo como para que ellas insistieran. No estaba de humor en esos momentos. Así que, con fingida pena, me despedí de ellas y me disculpé por no poder acompañarlas más tiempo. Mis fuerzas a penas y me daban para salir del lugar a tratar de conseguir un taxi y probablemente al llegar a casa mi energía bastara para darme una larga ducha caliente. En mi mente me veía ya acostada entre mi sábana rosa y sin nada de preocupaciones, porque mi cama tenía ese mágico poder de regresarme la paz interior y exterior que necesitaba.

Estaba segura que tras unas 12 horas de siesta sin interrupciones, despertaría más relajada y satisfecha, tanto como si hubiera recibido un buen revolcón de Sa…

¡Mierda, Sakura!

También necesitaba dormir porque así no pensaría -al menos no voluntariamente- en Sasuke.

Me puse mi chaqueta, me aseguré de guardar bien mi celular y llaves en mis bolsillos y salí del Ichiraku sintiéndome estúpida por no haber tomado un paraguas cuando salí de casa. Gracioso. Cuando estuve dentro, parecían pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpeando el cristal. Ahora, que había decidido marcharme, al cielo le daba por caerse a chorros sobre mí.

 _Bad Luck, Sakura._

-Perfecto. – Dije para mí misma mientras me abrazaba a mí misma. Estaba lloviendo demasiado fuerte y había bastante frío. No bastando con que las gotas de lluvia estuvieran súper heladas, el viento estaba azotando de frente a mi rostro. Menos mal no me había aplicado tanto maquillaje o seguro, tendría ya en esos momentos unas hermosas lagrimas de rímel cayendo por mis pómulos.

Otro día más que agradecía el hecho de no ser tan femenina como Ino.

Caminé una cuadra, refugiándome a penas con mi chaqueta pero sabiendo que mi cabello era ya un desastre empapado. Para colmo, ningún taxi parecía querer ayudar a una pobre y empapada mujer.

-Cuando más los necesitas… – Bufé mientras frotaba mis temblorosas manos una contra la otra. En esos momentos deseaba estar en un lugar cálido y acogedor. La lluvia y el frio no me desagradaban, eran mi clima favorito, sin embargo verlo desde tan cerca no era lindo. En mi mente deseé estar contemplando esalluvia a través del hermoso ventanal panorámico de Sasuke como aquél día en que casi le causábamos un infarto a Naruto. No me hubiera molestado estar de nuevo en ese día tan estresante, en lugar de estar bajo una tormenta aún peor que la que provocaba Naruto enfadado.

Traté de hacer que pararan unos 4 taxis aproximadamente, pero ninguno lo hizo. Dos me ignoraron, uno sólo se detuvo a preguntarme una dirección y el último pasó tan rápido que terminó de empaparme. Aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-Per-fec-to. – Gemí haciendo de mis frías manos un puño. – Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. – Giré el rostro para ambos lados y claro, como si mi suerte no estuviera ya por los suelos, me encontré con la calle desierta. Nadie que pudiera auxiliarme. Nadie que pudiera escucharme quejarme. – Sólo a mí se me ocurre salir así. Debí quedarme con Gil viendo películas en vez de… ¡Mierda! – Enfurruñada, levanté un pie y lo estampé de nuevo contra el suelo provocando que se estrellara en un charco de agua y me salpicara de lodo los jeans, además de que el agua se coló por mi tenis y ahora también, estaban mojados mis pies. – Definitivamente hoy no debí salir de casa. – Gemí de frustración.

¡Qué patética me sentí en ese momento!

Llevé una mano a mi cabeza y la deslicé por lo largo de mi cabello, tratando de despegar mis empapados cabellos de mi rostro. A mis espaldas escuché unos pasos caminado con firmeza sobre los enormes charcos de agua. Y la lluvia empeoró.

Decidí que mejor debería buscar donde refugiarme. Empapada como estaba, volver al Ichiraku sería de mal gusto. Seguramente Hina y las demás ya se habrían ido en el auto de Ino rumbo al cine y odiaría que manejaran a prisa de regreso por mí. La lluvia tan fuerte podría provocarles un accidente o… Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar mis pensamientos tan negativos mientras emprendía el camino hacía donde sea que pudiera refugiarme un rato de la lluvia, o donde pudiera encontrar un taxi. Lo que pasara primero. Me fijé cuidadosamente que no pasara ningún auto y crucé la calle.

Al tiempo que empecé a andar, los firmes pies que caminaban entre los charcos, seguían mis pasos. No me preocupaba eso, en lo absoluto, al menos no tanto como el hecho de estar caminando sin rumbo fijo. La lluvia dando de frente a mi cara no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Llevé una mano arriba de mis ojos para tratar de que la lluvia no me imposibilitara tanto el ver mi camino. Si no podía evitar el estar sola seguida de un extraño, al menos debería saber en dónde me encontraba y hacía donde huir. Posiblemente yo misma estaba guiando a un posible violador al lugar del crimen.

Caminé por todo el largo de la calle, concentrada en escuchar aquellos pasos lo más lejanamente posible de mí y con mi vista fija siempre en la carretera por si algún taxi pasaba lo suficientemente lento como para poder detenerle. Me detuve en una esquina y me encontré con una pareja abordando un taxi. ¡Perfecto! Ese era el lugar en donde debía esperar. Me refugié debajo del pequeño techo de una panadería y volví el rostro a ambos lados de la calle en busca de aquel que caminaba detrás de mí, pero no había nadie.

-Correcto. – Suspiré. – Falsa alarma.

Recargué mi espalda contra la fría pared y me relajé un poco. Lo suficiente como para volver a sentirme nostálgica.

En cuanto estuve ligeramente resguardada, me di cuenta de lo tarde que era. Sentí hasta mi ropa interior húmeda y me juré mentalmente a mí misma no volver a salir de casa sin un paraguas. Me crucé de brazos y bostecé un par de veces sintiéndome aliviada de estar bajo un techito que me resguardaba un poco, y sola. Nadie siguiéndome. De hecho… no, de nuevo, no había nadie en la calle.

-¿Es que mi presencia es un repelente de gente? – Gruñí sintiéndome estúpida.

-Lo que pasa, más bien, es que eres la única loca que sale con esta lluvia. – Una ronca y enfadada voz me sobresaltó.

Era él.

El culpable de mis dolores de cabeza y extraño comportamiento estaba parado a mi lado. ¿Por qué sí era él, no? Es decir, no era un producto de mi desvariada imaginación. ¿Realmente el hombre en quien llevaba medio día pensando estaba frente a mí? No. Tenía que ser una broma. Yo no tenía tan… buena suerte. ¿O sí?

-Oye, ¿estás bien? – Me tomó de los hombros y zarandeó suavemente mi cuerpo.

-¿Sasuke? – Murmuré sorprendida. Sus frías manos sobre mi rostro buscando saber mi temperatura-como siempre hacía cuando pensaba que estaba enferma- me bastó para saber que no estaba soñando. No había entrado tanta agua en mi cerebro después de todo. Él era el hombre como sacado de mis sueños, pero en verdad estaba ahí. Mi corazón brincó acelerado en cuanto lo observé mejor. Estaba empapado hasta los pies y sin embargo tenía esa sonrisa de lado que me hizo estremecer aunque lo pude fingir abrazándome a mí misma y haciéndolo pasar por el frio que tenía. – ¡Sasuke! – Repetí sorprendida. – ¿También estás esperando un taxi? – ¡Qué absurdo! Porqué alguien con un increíble coche como el suyo andaba por la vida mojándose bajo la lluvia intensa.

\- Ando en mi auto. – Respondió tras un suspiro de alivio y apartando sus manos de mi.

-¿Y por qué estas tan… empapado? – Le observé nuevamente de pies a cabeza. El agua fría escurría por todo su cuerpo. Su cabello negro estaba mojado y revuelto de una manera atractiva, su camisa negra estaba pegada finamente a su abdomen y sus zapatos negros se veían terribles. "Nada propio del perfecto Uchiha". Y por alguna razón deseé poder mirarle así toda la vida. Húmedo, atractivo y sarcástico. No me hubiera molestado en lo absoluto esa visión, sí tan sólo estuviéramos los dos a salvo debajo de la ducha caliente. Casi lo pude imaginar. Su torso desnudo aprisionándome contra las losetas del baño. Di un ligero respingo al recordar que nosotros tomando un baño era una de las fantasías que necesitaba realizar.

¡Dios, cuanto lo deseé en ese momento!

-Estoy empapado, Sakura, porque llevo un buen rato caminando detrás de ti. – Respondió apoyándose en una mano a la pared que estaba detrás de mí. Mi cuerpo quedó, de alguna manera, atrapado de un lado con su cuerpo. Realmente estaba…

¡Espera, ¿qué?!

-¿Cómo dices? – Ladeé la cabeza al lado contrario de él. – Estabas… ¿siguiéndome? – Era mentira ¡Tenía que ser una mentira! – ¿Desde cuando? – Chillé. ¿Cómo era posible que yo fuera tan descuidada y distraída y no haya notado que era él quien…? ¡Los pasos sobre los charcos! ¿Era él?

-Te vi salir del Ichiraku mientras manejaba por aquella calle y traté de llamar tu atención, pero la lluvia y tu estúpida chaqueta no dejaban que vieras hacia otro lado que no fuera frente a ti. Estuve a punto de seguir mi camino y dejarte sola. – Dijo sin pena alguna y llevando una mano a su húmedo cabello.

-¿Y entonces cómo…?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que me dio… pena, quizá remordimiento de conciencia. – Lo pensó por algunos segundos. – Así que me estacioné y bajé del auto de prisa para no perderte de vista. Te detuviste en una esquina y me di cuenta que sólo estábamos nosotros por esa calle, así que decidí esperar a que tomaras un taxi porque no quería subirte en mi auto… así como estás. – Sonrió de lado.

Rodé los ojos. _Los hombres y sus autos._

-¿Te has visto en este momento? – Dije irritada. – Estás igual o peor.

-Calla, molesta. – Llevó la mano que tenía libre a mi boca. – Encima de que caballerosamente decidí hacerte compañía, ¿qué gano por eso? Que estamparas tu pie en un charco y me salpicaras más de lo que ya estaba. Gracias por eso.

-¡Fquéf? – Traté de hablar bajo su mano.

-Hmp, lo siento. – Sasuke dejó mi boca libre y se paró erguido, de nuevo.

-Yo soy la que lo siente. – Bajé la mirada al suelo apenada encontrando su pantalón obscuro con un salpicón de lodo. – No me di cuenta.

-Lo noté. – Se burló. – No contenta con eso, empezaste a caminar por ahí como sí… – De pronto, su rostro se tornó serio y la sonrisa desapareció a la par de un recuerdo pasando por su mente. – Te vi tensarte al darte cuenta de que caminaba detrás de ti, pero aún así ¡no corriste! – Alzó la voz. – Seguiste caminando perezosamente bajo la lluvia. – Su tono de voz iba cada vez más en aumento. – ¿Te das cuenta de que pudo ser cualquier persona detrás de ti?

¡Mierda! Claro que tenía miedo, pero él sabe bien lo torpe que soy. Si hubiera corrido y tropezado, seguro que me hubiera vuelto un blanco aún más fácil para un secuestra-violador.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo molesto que eres? – Me crucé de brazos. – Se trataba de tu molesta persona caminando detrás de mí. Eres enojón, pero inofensivo.

-No es gracioso, Sakura. – Contraatacó.

-Lo es, sólo que el agua helada ha llegado a tus calzoncillos y por eso estás irritado. – Traté de ser graciosa, pero eso no quitó ni una pizca de enojo en su rostro.

Definitivamente estaba muy enfadado.

Bajó la mirada a mi ropa empapada, o eso creí hasta que vi una mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

-Sabes que te expusiste desde el momento que te vestiste para salir y te pusiste una delgada blusa blanca. – Dijo tomando el borde de mi blusa y apretándola con leve rudeza. Pude sentir por una fracción de segundos sus dedos helados rozar la piel de mi abdomen. Lejos de sentirse incomodo, fue extrañamente bueno.

-No pensé que lloviera tan… así. – Traté de sonreír nerviosa.

-Deberías ser más precavida. – Gruñó. – Pudiste llamar un taxi con tu celular antes de salir del Ichiraku.

Buen punto. Mala idea.

-No se me ocurrió y cuando estuve fuera… no quería sacar mi celular, se podía empapar y echar a perder…

-Proteger el celular pero mantener el trasero en peligro. – Su punzante manera de hablar me hizo sentir miserable. – Vaya, brillante tu idea.

-Lo siento. – Bajé la mirada al suelo contemplando nuestros pies casi unidos. Mordí mi labio inferior y traté de pensar que lo que él decía era totalmente cierto. Suspiré profundamente sabiendo que nada de lo que pudiera decir iba a regresarle el humor a Sasuke. No podía discutirle esa vez. Ciertamente no había sido un buen día para tomar decisiones sobre mí misma. A pesar de ello, me sorprendió por completo cuando sentí sus dedos separándose de mi cuerpo y subiendo rápidamente hasta mi rostro. Me tomó de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarle directo a los ojos. Aquello hizo que regresaran a mi memoria las palabras de Ino: _Tú tienes en tus manos el poder para descubrir lo que sientes. Sé más observadora._

¿Observar qué? Era complicado. Empezando porque lo que más me gustaba observar era su mirada sobre mí. La forma en que me miraba… ¡mierda! Me estremecía. Me perdía en esa mirada y ya nada se volvía de observar, si no de sentir.

-Sasuke… – Susurré sintiendo ansías por tenerlo aún más cerca. Quizá era por el frío, o quizá se trataba de algo que no podría explicar. Simplemente cruzó por mi cabeza atraerlo a mí con cualquier pretexto, por cualquier motivo. Simplemente…

-Vámonos, Sakura. – Suspiró apartando un poco su cuerpo del mío. – Ya que por seguirte acabé así, al menos podemos ir en mi auto… – Se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar. Y por un segundo deseé detenerle. Jalarle del brazo hacía mi y besarle. Atraer su cuerpo al mío y besarle hasta quedarme corta de respiración. _Un beso, de esos que no se olvidan. Ni en otros labios, ni en otras noches, ni en otras vidas._ Quería besarle con toda esa intensidad que llevaba guardada. Quedar tan saciada de él como mojado estaba mi cuerpo. Quería… pero me acobardé. Negué un par de veces y una de mis manos paró a la altura de mi pecho sólo para sentir mi corazón aún más acelerado y mi estómago revuelto por la adrenalina.

Ahora él estaba lejos de mí. Cada vez más y más.

Comencé a andar aún con la vista fija en el suelo, mirando pero sin observar mis pies. Podía escuchar sus firmes pasos delante de mí y podía escuchar cómo se friccionaba su húmeda ropa contra su piel al andar. Todo parecía claro para mí, pero no era así.

¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? Ese deseo repentino cuando le veía… y tal vez no estaban tan alejadas las chicas de la verdad. Quizá no era amor, tal vez tenían razón y mi cuerpo estaba enamorado de la forma en que el cuerpo de Sasuke le hacia el amor. Tal vez yo estaba fascinada con el sexo que teníamos y era esa la atracción y la necesidad de estar con él lo que me tenía confundida. Todo se trataba simplemente de necesidad de su cuerpo y no de su cariño. Mi cuerpo sólo necesitaba el suyo aunque no me amara. Esa podía ser una buena excusa y no habría corazones rotos si él no estaba enamorado.

Pero, claro, tendría que descubrirlo…

Aún podía detenerle y… ¡Mierda! De la nada se detuvo abruptamente mi cuerpo chocando contra alguien y luego caí dolorosamente sentada en el suelo sintiendo como lo poco que conservaba seco de mi ropa se empapaba. Ahora sí estaba hecha un desastre, hasta del trasero.

-¡Auch! – Gemí al sentir mi trasero adolorido por haber recibido el impacto.

-¿Tendrías cuidado? – Le escuché gruñir antes de inclinarse un poco y ofrecerme su mano para levantarme de un suave tirón.

-Lo siento. – Sacudí mi ropa un poco y volví a caminar tratando de mantenerme concentrada en el camino. Gracias a que ahora mi trasero estaba adolorido, eso no fue ningún problema.

Quizá él aún consideraba que yo estaba distraída. No sabría. En algún momento él decidió que mi torpeza era peligrosa hasta para mí y sentí su mano aferrándose a la mía mientras nuestros dedos se entrelazaban cálidamente. Mientras ambos caminábamos al mismo ritmo, mi corazón estaba latiendo aceleradamente y mi respiración estaba volviéndose errática y fuerte. Podía haber colapsado de la emoción que sentía.

Una tonta sonrisa se formó en mis labios mientras mi cabeza gritaba que no fuera torpe y que lo ocultara. No pude. Era tan perfecta la sensación que no sentí en qué momento él me soltó la mano. Después pasó…

-¡Cuidado! – escuché su voz gritándome mientras sentía un brusco jalón a mi brazo. Fue rápido y fuerte. Muy rápido. Delante de mi pasó un auto a toda velocidad a penas y salpicándonos de lodo.

Y luego no escuché nada.

Estaba hablándome, él estaba gritando algo cerca de mi pero no escuchaba… estaba tan shockeada que…

-… ¿Me escuchas? – Él me estaba tomando de los hombros mientras sacudía nuevamente pero con más fuerza mi cuerpo.

-Yo… – Traté de hablar pero estaba mareada, casi sin aire.

Sasuke suspiró en cuanto escuchó el tenue y débil ruido que salió de mis labios.

¿Esa era mi voz? Fue extraña.

-¡MIERDA, Sakura! – Gritó. Por un instante pensé que estaba molesto por el lodo en su ropa, pero la forma enfadada en que me miraba directamente negó mi idea. – ¿Quisieras mantenerte despierta por lo menos mientras cruzas la calle?

¡Por Dios! Es verdad… Estuvo tan cerca. Llevé una mano a mi cabeza y sentí mis labios secos.

Sasuke aferró sus manos en mis hombros y de un jalón me aferró contra su pecho en un cálido abrazo.

-Hmp, ¿Te hiciste daño? – Sentí sus dedos clavándose en la piel expuesta de mi cintura mientras me atraía más a su cuerpo. Mis manos temblaron mientras se aferraban a su pecho.

-N… No. – Titubeé. – Estoy bien. – Mi cuerpo tuvo un ligero temblor. Pudo ser del frio, pudo ser de miedo, pero yo sabía en lo más profundo de mí que se debía a la sensación cálida de su cuerpo aferrado al mío. Estaba estrechándome entre sus brazos, como si supiera que era lo que necesitaba, como sí supiera que al soltarme podría pasarme algo peligroso de nuevo.

-Bien. – Suspiró separándose de mí. – Eres la reina de las descuidadas. – Rezongó. – No sé qué sería de ti el día que no esté cerca para ayudarte. – Se alabó a sí mismo y aunque sabía que sus palabras eran broma, podía percibir el miedo en ellas. Igual yo lo sentí, miedo de pensar que algún día, por mi culpa, podría perderle.

La idea de no volver a sentir mi cuerpo aferrado al suyo me dio más miedo.

-Espero que no pase eso, jamás. – Murmuré más para mí misma, que para él. Poco a poco mi respiración se iba regulando. El susto había pasado.

Retomamos el camino caminando tan pegados, que se podía sentir la descarga eléctrica emanando de nuestros cuerpos. En algún punto, Sasuke decidió que estaba distraída y en vez de tomarme de la mano, llevó un brazo por detrás de mi cuerpo. Sus dedos helados se clavaron en mi cintura y mi cuerpo tiritó de frío por un segundo. Después me di cuenta de que prácticamente me llevaba abrazada mientras caminábamos y se sintió jodidamente bien por esos segundos.

No nos tomó tanto tiempo llegar a donde Sasuke se había estacionado. En cuanto se separó de mi, sentí ese vacío que me daba cuando nos despedíamos. Fue raro y nostálgico. Y me odié por tener esos sentimientos confusos tanto con él, como sin él.

Sasuke abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí y me ayudó a ponerme el cinturón de seguridad. Murmuró algo de que estaba muy distraída ese día y cerró la puerta para después rodear el auto y subirse en él. Se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y arrancó el auto con rapidez.

-El clima es terrible. – Murmuró tratando de cortar el silencio. Normalmente él no hacía esas cosas, pero mi subconsciente lo agradeció. Escuchar su voz tranquila fue cálido y cómodo.

-Lo es. – Asentí fingiendo que el tema me parecía de lo más interesante.

Sasuke manejaba al ritmo normal, el ritmo seguro que ofrecía sólo cuando estaba acompañado. Encendió el reproductor de música y en cuestión de segundos el auto se llenó por completo de música clásica y un agradable ambiente.

Me acomodé en el asiento sintiéndome a gusto por la calefacción que él había encendido y recargué mi cabeza contra el vidrio reclamándome a mi misma por haber sido tan torpe frente a él.

Definitivamente no estaba siendo un buen día.

-Oye… – Escuché su cálida voz titubeando. ¿Y ahora que habría hecho? Me senté correctamente alzando la vista hacía la calle pensando que quizá ya estábamos en la puerta de mi casa y mi torpeza había hecho acto de presencia de nuevo.

-¿Hemos llegado? – Pregunté aunque a simple vista no reconocí la calle. Aún no estábamos ni cerca.

-Quería… – Carraspeó. – Quería decir que…

-¿Qué? – No podía mirarlo. Mis ojos seguían concentrados en la calle frente a mí. Genial. Cuando debería hacerlo, no podía.

-Quería decirte que yo te grité… porque hiciste algo muy estúpido. – El tono de su voz fue nuevo para mí. No pude decidir si él sonaba arrepentido, o gruñón como siempre. Fue curioso de alguna manera.

Tuve que volver mi cabeza para verle. Estaba serio.

-Lo sé. – Me encogí de hombros sintiendo una pequeña sonrisa formándose en mis labios.

Era su forma de justificarse lo que me hizo sonreír. Él amaba molestarme, pero sólo en bromas. Era un hombre duro y serio, pero a pesar de ello era un humano. Y se había preocupado por mí.

-Bien. – Su tono volvió a ser el mismo. – Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que tiene tan distraída?

Tú. – Quise decirle.

-Cosas… de chicas. – Respondí secamente.

-Oh, ¿eres una chica? – Se burló. Todo volvía a la normalidad.

-Muy gracioso. – Esta vez sí que le miré. Él estaba sonriendo ligeramente y yo estaba sonrojándome mientras le veía. Quizá la lluvia si me había hecho mal.

-Sólo bromeo. – Lo sabía. – Sé muy bien que eres una chica. – Aquello me desarmó por unos segundos. Claro que sí. Él conocía versiones de mí que no le mostraba a cualquier persona.

Entonces a mi mente volvieron los recuerdos de minutos antes cuando estuvimos bajó la lluvia. La culpa. Pude haberle detenido, pude haberle jalado hacía mi en cuanto me ofreció su mano, pude haberme girado mientras me tomaba por la cintura para besarle… ¿Por qué no lo hice? Quería… necesitaba un beso. Un beso de los que él me daba, de esos que me dejaban sin aliento y me demostraban educadamente todo lo que sabía hacer con su boca y su lengua. Quería que, en palabras poéticas, le hiciera el amor a mi boca. ¿Por qué lo necesitaba tanto? Quizá nunca lo sabría, si no lo pedía.

Y recordé aquellas palabras que en su momento surtieron efecto cuando tuve dudas antes de relacionarme sexualmente con él: " _Cuando tengas dudas, mírame a mí._ "

Mirarle a él.

Su pálida piel, su cabello despeinado, sus ojos negros, su nariz pequeña y respingada, sus labios. Y luego, más abajo. Sus manos grandes, sus brazos fuertes… Ah, cuanto deseé abrazarle y besarle en ese momento.

-Puedes… ¿puedes detener el auto? – Susurré.

-¿Qué? – Cuestionó. Estaba segura de que a penas y me había escuchado hablar, pero no había entendido ninguna palabra por lo bajo de mi voz.

-Necesito que detengas el auto. – Pese a que sentía mi cuerpo temblar, mi voz salió firme y confiada en lo que decía. Aunque yo no estuviera tan segura. Pero tenía que hacerlo, debía intentar descubrir lo que sentía. A veces dar el primer paso no es sencillo, pero aún así hay que hacerlo.

-¿Estás bien? – Volteó a mirarme con preocupación en los ojos. – ¿Necesitas algo? – Sin embargo en vez de detenerse, sentí el auto acelerar ligeramente. – Hospital… – Susurró.

-Necesito que te detengas. – Mordí mi labio inferior sintiéndome estúpida. – ¡Ahora! – Grité.

-Bien. – Obedientemente pero enfadado se detuvo en alguna parte de la calle y detuvo el coche antes de voltearse a mirarme. De prisa, una de sus manos se posó en mi frente. – Estás sonrojada, ¿te sientes bien? – El tono de su voz fue enternecedor. – Te has debido mojar mucho. Debí de haber…

-No es eso. – Negué y al mismo tiempo él apartó la mano de mi frente. – Yo quería pedirte… – Mi corazón se aceleró aún más si fuera posible y mi respiración se volvió irregular.

-¿Pedirme qué? – Estaba confundido.

-Un… Ya sabes… – En mi mente, una pequeña versión mía me estaba abofeteando. _Reacciona, Sakura, reacciona._ – Maldita sea, – Gruñí. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decirlo? – sólo bésame.

 _A veces, simplemente, necesitas dar un pequeño salto de fe._

Me desabroché el cinturón tan rápido que no supe en ese momento cómo lo hice. Clavé mi rodilla en el asiento y me acerqué a Sasuke lo más que pude. Pegué mi rostro al suyo, nuestras frentes rozándose y él tan confundido como yo.

Tan cerca de mí. Sólo necesitaba juntar un poco más nuestros rostros y…

Una sardónica sonrisa me hizo recordar que estaba con Sasuke. Aquél hombre que no hablaba imprudentemente y prefería observar como lentamente las mujeres caían a sus pies. Esa parte de él estaba saliendo a flote.

-¿Es tu forma de demostrarme que si eres una chica?– El tono de su voz me provocó más de lo que su cuerpo hacía. Sonreí con descaro para él. – ¿Qué harás ahora, Sakura?

Él me conocía. Sabía que yo era una mujer de mente pervertida y conciencia intranquila, pero qué más daba. Ese hombre excitaba mi mente.

Qué no haría ahora.

Estampé mis húmedos labios contra los suyos besando su labio inferior agresivamente, con tanta pasión como necesitaba. Mis manos se aferraron a sus hombros y sabía que era cuestión de un movimiento para quedar sobre él. _El caballero ideal es aquel que siempre te abre la puerta y te acomoda la silla… también el que te abre las piernas y te acomoda en tu posición favorita._ Sasuke aferró una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra la dejó con firmeza sobre mi trasero el cuál masajeó descaradamente por sobre mis jeans húmedos. Abrí mis ojos por unos segundos para observarle mientras nuestras bocas seguían en lo suyo. Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados y sus espesas pestañas negras se veían hermosas contrastando con la blanca piel de su rostro. Sentí una de sus manos soltarme y posarse en mi barbilla y halar suavemente de mi labio inferior. Con este movimiento, Sasuke separó mis labios permitiéndole la entrada de su lengua a mi cavidad bucal. Y lo sentí. Todo aquello que no quería reconocer, lo sentí con un beso. La perfección, la necesidad, el anhelo, el deseo. Su lengua danzaba ágil y ferozmente contra la mía, tocándola, sintiéndola y yo me estaba derritiendo. _Todo arde si le aplicas la chispa adecuada._ Fue rápido, pero veraz. Sentí ese vértigo, esa chispa, esa sensación de estar en una montaña rusa y deseé no bajar de ahí nunca.

Conocía mejor que nadie los gustos de Sasuke, del tipo gélido, inteligentes pero egoístas que se aburren con facilidad y que emocionalmente no quieren nada porque son más fáciles de dejar luego de un tiempo. Y sabia también que enamorarme de Sasuke es el acto suicida más despreciable del mundo, pero no pude evitarlo… me descubrí anhelando todo en él.Aún más.

Y a final de cuentas, descubrí, que era posible que no estuviera enamorada de él. Pero lo estaría. Era inevitable. Algunas cosas eran inevitables, tarde o temprano pasaban y no había forma de evitarlo. No enamorarte de una persona como Sasuke era como desperdiciar un poco de vida.

Porque él era perfecto a su manera. Era como una gran historia que valía la pena leer lentamente con una taza de café en un día lluvioso.

-Lo siento. – Me separé con prisa de él. Los centímetros que había cortado hace poco, estaban presentes de nuevo. Llevé una mano a mis labios sintiéndome apenada, más no arrepentida.

-Si lo sientes, ¿Por qué te separas? – Con la misma rapidez con que yo me había abalanzado sobre él, me atrajo de nuevo a su territorio. Esta vez no me besó, en su lugar, sus manos acariciaron mi cabello por todo lo largo mientras observaba mis reacciones. Mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la diferencia de temperaturas. – ¿Estás segura de esto? – Preguntó entre besos.

-Me preguntaste porque estaba tan distraída hace rato… – Él asintió. – Ahora ya sabes que desearte me hace ver torpe.

-Siempre has sido torpe.

Cuando la mano de Sasuke llegó a mi cuello, tomó mi nuca y me atrajo de nuevo hacía sus labios. Nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse y nuestras manos se dedicaron a tocar el cuerpo del otro. Él llevó el ritmo y él me enloqueció. Porque sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo sin detenerse en algún punto especifico. Simplemente acariciaba mi piel a su alcance y empecé a dejar atrás todo remordimiento.

Necesitaba más de él y yo prefería quedarme con la culpa que con las ganas.

-Hmmm. – Un gemido se ahogó entre sus labios y me descubrí quitándome a mí misma la chaqueta mientras él alzaba mi blusa. Lo haríamos en el auto, bajo la lluvia. El lugar no importaba. Las reacciones en su cuerpo, la forma en que me devolvió el beso al instante, me decían lo necesitado de mí que estaba. Deslicé mis manos por su torso y él me atrajo aún más a su cuerpo. Justo cuando pensaba que terminaría de quitarme la blusa, Sasuke la dejó por debajo de mis pechos y se separó abruptamente de mí. – ¿Qué…?

-Es peligroso. – Jadeó

 _Oh, vamos. Es de mala educación no hacernos gemir cuando ambos nos morimos de ganas._

-¿Y? – llevé mis manos a sus hombros de nuevo. – ¿Qué propones?

-Mi casa está más cerca ahora. – No fue difícil darme cuenta que para hablar, tuvo primero que tragar saliva. Estaba ansioso, casi tanto o más que yo. – O prefieres ir a la tuya. Ya sabes, toda tu ropa está empapada. – Me observó deteniéndose descaradamente en mis pechos. No estaba preocupado por mí, en lo absoluto. Él estaba esperando una certera respuesta de mi parte. No es como sí a él le importara el lugar o lo peligroso de la situación, después de todo por su culpa e imprudencia de querer hacerlo en su oficina ya habíamos sido descubiertos una vez y había dicho que eso le hizo sentirse libre. No le importaba en lo más mínimo que mi ropa estuviera mojada y yo pudiera enfermarme. No le bastaba con mi desesperada reacción y con la urgencia de mis labios contra los suyos. Él estaba esperando mi consentimiento verbal para actuar y prolongaría el momento hasta que yo lo pidiera.

-No necesitaremos la ropa esta noche, Sasuke. – Mordí mi labio inferior mientras una de mis manos jugueteaba nerviosamente con un pedazo de su cabello detrás de su oreja. – Sólo necesito que conduzcas a donde quieras, me arranques la ropa y que me tomes como si me odiaras.

Una sonrisa llena de satisfacción se formó en su pálido rostro.

-Es todo lo que necesitaba oír. – Se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento y arrancó a penas y dándome tiempo a sentarme correctamente de nuevo.

No supe si las calles estaban desiertas, si había habido una migración masiva o si simplemente el universo estaba a favor. Lo cierto es que llegamos a su casa más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado. Hizo unos movimientos con el mando de sus llaves y abrió la cochera desde el auto. La desesperación por entrar a su casa estaba impregnada en cada movimiento que hacía. Se estacionó cuidadosamente dentro de su cochera y salió del auto. Imité su acción y salí del auto tan deprisa, como si se estuviera quemando por dentro. Sasuke abrió la puerta a su casa y me permitió entrar primero.

Su casa, como era costumbre, estaba impecablemente limpia hasta del techo. No había nada en el suelo y en sus pocos muebles no había ni una sola basurilla. Todo estaba en su lugar y la pulcritud del lugar era curiosa. Seguro que no habría ni pizca de polvo en los sillones. Mordí mi labio inferior imaginándolo. Tendría que observarles más de cerca para poder comprobar lo del polvo. En cuanto escuché la puerta cerrase detrás de él, supe que la oportunidad de recorrer los muebles de su casa estaba cerca. Con él quería hacerlo en todas partes.

Me di la vuelta para encararle y lo primero que hizo fue volver a estampar sus labios contra los míos sin demorar ni un segundo. Esta vez no fue lento y pausado, su lengua entró en mi boca y jugueteó audazmente con la mía. Sus manos volvieron a la tarea de juguetear con mi blusa, pero esta vez no se detuvo por nada. Nos separamos apenas unos segundos en los cuales sacó mi blusa por mi cabeza y brazos, y me tomó de los hombros para girarnos y estampar mi débil cuerpo contra la puerta. De nuevo estaba encerrada entre su cuerpo. Sasuke ladeó la cabeza y profundizo aún más el beso apretando mi cuerpo con rudeza contra la puerta. Mi espalda se curvó un poco al sentir como mordía mi labio inferior. Estaba excitada y terriblemente necesitada de él. Mis manos estaban firmes en sus hombros y las suyas estaban en mi cintura atrayendo su pelvis contra la mía. Él también estaba necesitado de mí y eso me enloquecía. Jadeé repentinamente contra sus labios porque quería que lo supiera, quería que entendiera que la espera se estaba volviendo terrible y que ya necesitaba algo más de él. Una de sus piernas se coló entra las mías separándolas y haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, pero él me tenía agarrada. Sentí una de sus manos colarse hasta mis jeans y desbrochó el botón más rápido de lo que yo lo hacía aún en las noches en que necesitaba estar dentro de mi cómoda cama.

-¿Realmente vamos a hacerlo? – A penas se separó de mis labios por unos segundos, necesitaba escucharle desearme.

-Hmp. – Jadeé de nuevo mientras sentí la misma mano deslizándose lentamente por la orilla de mis bragas, mientras la otra mano acariciaba con rudeza mi trasero. – ¿Tú qué crees? – Sólo bastó un segundo para que Sasuke me alzara entre sus brazos obligándome a enrollar mis piernas en su cintura.

Tuve que aferrarme con aún más fuerza a sus hombros mientras él me sostenía por el trasero y separaba mi cuerpo de la puerta.

-¿Dónde? – Dijo en medio de un jadeo. – ¿Dónde lo quieres? – Comenzó a andar a pasos lentos con sus manos masajeando mi trasero.

¿Dónde? Me daba igual. Yo lo quería en todas partes.

-Aquí, ¡ya! – Gemí sintiendo su miembro ya despierto pero aún bajo sus pantalones. Sasuke se acercó al sillón a pasos rápidos y estuvo a punto de dejarme caer cuando un ligero temblor me estremeció. Yo ya no tenía blusa, pero mi cuerpo entero estaba empapado. Tirité una vez más por el frío y el volvió a sostenerme con rudeza por el trasero.

-Quizá es un poco imprudente, estamos empapados. – Pese a sus palabras, seguía tocándome con descaro. Le escuché tragar saliva mientras su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto detrás de mí. Estaba pensando algo. La forma en que fruncía el entrecejo le delataba. Unos segundos, y…tenía una idea. – De acuerdo, lo tengo. – Dijo mientras volvía a aférrame a su pecho. Mi cuerpo se pegó aún más al suyo y en vez de sentir frio por lo húmedo de su camisa, me sentí extrañamente cálida.

-¡Mierda! – Me aferré a su cuello tratando de no moverme mientras él subía lenta y seguramente las escaleras. – ¿A dónde vamos? – Gruñí.

-Sólo aguarda. – desde mi posición podía ver el pasillo que conocía a la perfección. Conocía su casa tanto como él mi departamento. Sabía que el camino que tomaba o bien podía llevarnos a su habitación, o…

-¿Al baño? – Me quejé en cuanto le vi pasar de largo la puerta marrón que resguardaba su habitación. No estaba en contra de hacerlo en su bañera, pero su cama debía ser más cómoda para el sexo. – Sasuke…

-Ya te dije que aguardes, molesta. – Una de sus manos se separó de mi trasero y regresó en un suave pero firme golpe que me sobresaltó.

-¡Auch! – Chillé. No había dolido el toque de su mano, como que dio en el punto exacto donde mi trasero había estampado minutos antes contra el pavimento.

-Hmp, cállate. – Rápidamente abrió la puerta del baño y me dejó caer al suelo. Observó a su alrededor y finalmente me indicó con la cabeza que entraríamos a la ducha. Nada mal. Sasuke me dio la espalda mientras se quitaba a sí mismo la camisa botón por botón con una rapidez que me hizo sonrojar. Estábamos igual de ansiosos y esa era claramente una invitación silenciosa a unirme a él.

Bien, debería…

Esto sería nuevo. Nos habíamos acostado juntos, pero… tomar una ducha juntos debía ser una nueva clase de intimidad que no habíamos…

¡Qué mierda! Me estaba muriendo de ganas por hacerlo con él.

Imitando su acción, mis manos viajaron rápidamente al borde de mis jeans y los bajé tropezando un poco en el intento. Escuché el ruido de mis llaves y mi celular contra el suelo pero daba igual. Llevé mis frías manos a mi espalda y desabroché mi sostén con rapidez. Descubrí que mis bragas no combinaban en lo absoluto con el sostén y reí un poco para mí misma, igual y me deshice de ello. En cuanto volví a erguirme tras haberme quitado las bragas, me encontré con Sasuke de pie frente a mí. Tal y como me gustaba. Sin nada encima más que con una admirable erección dispuesta a llenarme completa. Sasuke me tomó sin demoras por el brazo y nos metió a ambos debajo de la ducha de agua tibia. Fue relajante, reconfortante y demasiado bueno. Ya estaba sintiendo el agua helada de la lluvia resbalando por mi cuerpo y siendo reemplazada por el agua tibia. Sasuke me dio la espalda un segundo mientras buscaba algo entre sus cosas de aseo personal.

¡Hola! Bien formada espalda de Sasuke y sus dos sensuales lunares. ¡Un GUSTO verte de nuevo trasero de Sasuke!

Mordí mi labio inferior con descaro.

-No es el tuyo que huele a frutillas, pero no estás en posición de exigir. – La voz de Sasuke me hizo reaccionar de mi lapso de estupefacción. En sus manos estaba una botella de shampoo y la sonrisa que me mostró me hizo suspirar. Asentí y estiré la mano para tomar la botella, pero él lo volvió a poner en donde estaba. En sus manos ya tenía un poco del líquido y lo llevó con prisas a mi cuero cabelludo.

-Puedo hacerlo. – Murmuré sintiendo como masajeaba mi cabello dulcemente.

-Calla. – Susurró mientras formaba espuma con sus largos dedos. De alguna manera la sutileza con que me tocaba me hacia sentir bien. Hasta me relajó la presencia de sus dedos por mí cuerpo. No sólo acariciaba mi cabello, sus manos esparcieron la espuma por mi cuerpo húmedo. Masajeó suavemente mis pechos y abdomen formando círculos de espuma por mi piel. Sus manos descendieron lentamente hasta mis muslos y finalmente volvieron a subir por mi espalda. No le tomó mucho tiempo, ni siquiera hizo mucho, simplemente volvió a meterme bajo la ducha para quitar la espuma de mi cabello y me obligó a bajar el rostro hacía el suelo para que la espuma que escurría por mi cuerpo no entrara en mis ojos. Fue incomodo, pero bueno. No estuve mirando precisamente el suelo, ni el agua arrastrando la espuma, mucho menos nuestros pies. Es vergonzoso pero justo admitir, que contemplé con atención el miembro de Sasuke. _Oh, vamos._ Era un pene común y corriente. Con unos cuantos centímetros arriba de mis expectativas y con un grosor normal, pero sinceramente ya ansiaba sentirlo dentro de mí, de nuevo. – Hey, – Llamó de nuevo mi atención. – ¿has terminado de devorarme con la mirada? – Bromeó. Avergonzada subí mi mirada de nuevo a su rostro. Mi cara estaba caliente y estaba segura de que no se debía al agua tibia.

-Quisiera devorarte con algo más que con la mirada. – Le respondí mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

Sólo Dios sabe cuánto te deseo.

A ese juego de seducir con sarcasmo podíamos jugar los dos.

Sasuke abrió la boca bastante sorprendido por mis palabras y parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a retomar su postura relajada.

-Juegas sucio.

-Sólo sí me provocas. – Rodeé su cuerpo quedando de espaldas a él y rebusqué en aquel punto donde él había sacado la botella de shampoo, hallando primero el jabón líquido. Ciertamente no era mi botella que olía a café, pero estaba entre mis manos lo que Sasuke usaba. Lo que le daba a él esa esencia deliciosa que inundaba mis fosas nasales cuando rozaba su cuerpo contra el mío. Formé en mis manos espuma como él había hecho y decidida imité su acción. Froté mis manos contra su abdomen primero. Recorrí con lentitud ese camino que mis labios habían probado infinidad de veces. Subí hasta su cuello y di suaves masajes en sus hombros mientras insinuantemente pegaba mi cuerpo a él, fingiendo que tenía que hacerlo por la obvia diferencia de estaturas entre nosotros. Llevé mis manos a su pecho de nuevo y descendí lentamente por su torso desnudo. Permití que mis uñas rozaran suavemente su piel y reí al descubrirle siguiendo mis manos con la mirada. Humedecí mis labios con la lengua y mordí mi labio inferior mientras detenía mis manos lo suficientemente cerca de su miembro como para provocarle frustración. Pero en ese punto, ni él ni yo estábamos para juegos. Con las yemas de mis dedos acaricié la punta de su miembro con lentitud, sintiendo de paso la textura como si fuera la primera vez que lo tenía entre mis manos. Con el dedo medio de la otra mano recorrí el largo hasta llegar a sus testículos.

-Mierda. – Escuché a Sasuke tragar saliva y esa fue la señal. La mano que tocaba la punta comenzó a acariciarlo más pronunciadamente y apretarle en un pequeño pellizco con suavidad. La otra masajeaba con descaro sus testículos.

Bajo mis manos podía sentir como se endurecía más y más. La calidez que su cuerpo emanaba era curiosa. Mis manos le tocaban como si quisieran agradecerle de alguna forma todo lo que él me daba a mí.

Fue extraño pero placentero observar mis propias manos actuar en lugar de mirar a Sasuke. Aunque no era tan necesario. Lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo haciéndoselo. Podía escuchar sus jadeos cerca de mi oído y su corazón martillando con fuerza. Di un suave apretón más en su punta y él aferró una de sus manos en mi brazo.

Mi cuerpo estaba ansioso pero no quería detenerse. Quería verle llegar. Por mí.

-Mierda… – Jadeó de nuevo.

Traté de contener una sonrisa de satisfacción. Uchiha no era el único que podía hacer delirar a una persona con su sólo toque.

Me gustaba la sensación. Ser la causante de sus jadeos indescifrables y sus latidos arrítmicos.

-¿Está bien si voy más rápido? – Le miré sin bajar el ritmo de mis manos. Su rostro estaba contrariado. Como si estuviera evitando gemir. Aún así, asintió con lentitud.

Y me di a la tarea de darle lo que necesitaba. Subí y bajé por su largo miembro tratando de hacerlo suave pero preciso a la velocidad que sus jadeos cada vez más fuertes me pedían.

-Hmp. – Sasuke aferró una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra la llevó a la pared a su lado, buscando apoyarse en algo más que en mí. – Ahh… – Jadeó.

Bajé de nuevo la mirada a mis movimientos. Saber que yo le podía devolver así el placer que él me daba, fue perfecto. Mis manos subían y bajaban a un ritmo cada vez más elevado y tuve que hacerlo, tuve que mirarle. Ese rostro. Fui incapaz, por unos segundos, de dejar de mirarle. Se estaba debilitando. Su resistencia estaba a punto de ser vencida. Sus labios entre abiertos y su rostro sutilmente sonrojado por el placer eran lo mejor que pudiera haber visto. Verle soltar pequeños jadeos que se perdían en mis oídos, sus ojos completamente cerrados, sus labios separados ligeramente y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Ese hombre era arte. Todo él, por completo. Se sentía bien, saber que ambos podíamos enloquecer al otro de una manera arriesgada, loca y perfecta.

-No te… detengas ahora, mo… molesta. – Reclamó entre jadeos. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba bajando sin querer la velocidad.

-Lo siento. – Le sonreí concentrándome de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo. Era obvio que ser 'observadora' cuando se trataba de él, no se me daba del todo bien. Él era mucha tentación para una mujer débil como yo. Él era como el pecado más prohibido y placentero y a mí no me molestaba ser tentada por su cuerpo. Tentada a más de él. Acerqué mis labios a su pecho y le besé con ternura y lentitud. Dejé que mis labios sintieran la humedad en su cuerpo mientras mis manos aumentaban el ritmo de sus movimientos. Recorrí con mis labios su clavícula y barbilla, descendí por su esternón y succioné buscando dejarle pequeños moretones en su blanca piel mientras él gruñía por mis acciones. Regresé por su cuello y dejé escapar un jadeo cerca de su oído. La mano que tenía en su cintura se apretó más contra mi piel.

-Ahh… – Gimió tensando su mandíbula.

Estaba cerca. Sus ojos se apretaron con fuerza y sus labios se entreabrieron. Consideré por un momento arrodillarme ante él y darle placer con mi boca, pero no pude hacerlo. Primero: porque me conocía a mi misma lo suficiente como para saber que mi torpeza me haría tropezar con la espuma del suelo, y segundo: porque desde muy debajo no podría ver esa magnífica expresión que Sasuke tenía en esos momentos.

-¡Ahh! – Gimió. Saber que yo era la causante de aquello era como tener asegurada una pequeña porción del cielo. La fricción con su miembro comenzó a aumentar de manera que lo sentía cada vez más y más caliente. Sus jadeos aumentaban y estaba casi segura de que en mi cintura quedarían marcados sus dedos.

No demoré mucho tiempo más, necesitaba verle llegar. Aumenté lo más que pude mis movimientos y aguardé mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

 _Soy incapaz de pasar por alto tu rostro, especialmente cuando en el está tallado el placer de un orgasmo._

Su respiración se tornó aún más irregular, los jadeos aumentaron en volumen y su mano en mi cintura se tensó. Sin embargo, no pude verle llegar. Sasuke soltó la pared y llevó la mano ahora libre a mi cuello. Me atrajo hacia sus labios y dejó escapar entre ellos los jadeos correspondientes al orgasmo. Sentí la humedad en mis manos y Sasuke me obligó a soltarle. Parte de lo que había caído al suelo había sido arrastrado por el agua de la ducha.

La lengua de Sasuke recorría todo en el interior de mi boca. Sus manos estaban aferradas a mi cuerpo como sí el orgasmo le hubiera debilitado. Su pecho latía contra el mío y el ligero temblor de su cuerpo le dio a sus labios una curiosa sensación.

Nos tomó un par segundos separarnos, pero cuando lo hicimos, yo le hablé:

-Noté que estabas un poco… tenso. – Sonreí con descaro. – Pensé que un 'masaje' te haría relajarte.

-Pensaste bien. – Su voz estaba ronca y sus ojos estaban oscuros y cargados de deseo.

-Lo sé. – Mordí mi labio inferior.

Sasuke nos metió de nuevo bajo la ducha y me besó con brusquedad provocando que tuviera que aferrarme a sus hombros para no caer al suelo.

-Esto es una mierda. – Gruñó a penas separándose unos centímetros de mí. – No quiero esperar más. – Me estampó contra las losetas del baño, tal y como había fantaseado. Una de sus piernas volvió a ponerse entre las mías pero esta vez subió un poco para frotar su rodilla contra mi intimidad con suavidad. No pude evitar gemir en medio del beso que él estaba controlando.

Sasuke llevó una de sus manos a mis pechos y masajeó suavemente uno mientras la otra mano seguía aferrada a mi cintura. Su nueva erección golpeaba mi vientre y mi cabeza estaba dándome vueltas por la falta de oxigeno en mis pulmones. Sasuke descendió sin premura por mi cuello y lo mordisqueó con suavidad provocando un ligero temblor en todo mi cuerpo. Sabía ya que la humedad entre mis piernas no era sólo por la ducha. Sasuke separó la mano de mi pecho y le escuché mover algo metálico junto a mí. El agua tibia dejó de caer por sobre nuestros cuerpos.

-Estamos a salvo. – Ronroneó cerca de mi oído. Por un momento pensé que era momento de salir de la ducha y seguir en otra habitación, pero Sasuke me dio un suave beso en la frente, mejilla y luego en la barbilla. Entonces, bajó sus labios suavemente por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula, avanzó hasta mis hombros y descendió por mi brazo con suavidad. En el camino, sentí como iba dejando suaves chupetones en mi húmeda piel. No supe cómo, pero de la nada, ya estuve entre sus brazos con mis piernas enrolladas en su cintura y sus labios en mis pechos, su lengua lamiendo con descaro mi pecho y sus dientes rozándome provocadoramente. Tuve que hacer acopio de las fuerzas que tenia para contener un gemido, sorprendida por la fuerza contenida con que mordió mi piel.

Sus manos estaban aferradas a mí con fuerza y le agradecí por ello. Ciertamente no era el lugar menos peligroso donde podríamos hacerlo, pero si se estaba sintiendo jodidamente bien.

-Realmente muero de ganas por hacerlo aquí… – Jadeé. – Pero siento que es… peligroso.

-Hmp. – Asintió de inmediato y aferró sus manos a mi cintura mientras comenzaba a caminar con cuidado hacia la puerta. En el camino, tomó una toalla y me envolvió con ella sin bajarme ni detenerse. En cuanto abrió la puerta supe que me había cubierto para protegerme del crudo frio que nos golpeó al salir de lo tibio del baño. – ¿Quieres volver abajo? – Me miró con deseo. Él no estaba dispuesto a esperar más ni yo a hacerle esperar.

Negué sintiendo mis mejillas arder por el sonrojo.

-Tu habitación estaría bien. – Susurré antes de darle un beso en el lóbulo de su oreja. – Donde sea pero contigo…

Sasuke caminó a toda prisa hasta su habitación.

Había estado en ella. Había entrado un par de veces cuando era su cumpleaños y le obligaba a salir a desayunar conmigo para después sorprenderle con el resto del grupo. Me había acostado en su cama, generalmente lo hacía para fastidiarle ya que él odiaba verla revuelta y yo amaba acostarme en ella y rodar por sus sábanas hasta hacerle enfadar. Esta vez entraría con otro propósito y me acostaría en su cama consciente de que no le molestaría verme revolver sus sabanas. Porque él sería causante de ello. Y no podía esperar ni un segundo más para sentirlo.

Sasuke me dejó caer con brusquedad sobre su cama mientras él permanecía a los pies de ella. Sonrió para mí y supe por su mirada que estaba en problemas. Me iba a hacer pagar por haber hecho que se mojara en la lluvia, me iba a hacer pagar por detenerle mientras manejaba y definitivamente pagaría por el 'vergonzoso' placer que le provoqué en el baño.

Subió a la cama quedando sobre mi cuerpo pero a penas y rozándonos un poco. En su camino, dejó suaves besos por mi piel hasta mis pechos los cuales tomó entre sus manos sin pudor alguno. Apretó rudamente uno de ellos pero en vez de que lo sintiera doloroso o torpe, fue demasiado excitante. Ya había sentido antes sus manos sobre mis pechos, sin embargo esta vez lo sentía más rudo y desesperado.

-Ahh… – Jadeé al sentir como recorría el nacimiento entre mis pechos con su lengua. Trazó un camino húmedo desde mis pechos hasta mi cuello el cuál mordisqueó y lamió provocando que mi cuerpo entero temblara de excitación.

Nada mal, Uchiha.

Sasuke susurró algo en mi oído pero no pude entenderle, estaba pérdida entre sus manos que recorrían mi cuerpo con descaro. Las sábanas se pegaban a mi piel porque no estaba del todo seca y mis pies se clavaron bruscamente al colchón en cuanto sentí que una de sus manos estaba descendiendo con una lentitud terriblemente interesante hacía mi centro.

-…Sakura. – Susurró observándome con esos ojos que me volvían loca.

¿Qué había dicho?

-¡Ahh! – Gemí sintiéndome urgida de más. – ¿Qué…? – Quise preguntarle. ¿Qué habría dicho? Su rostro serio me confundió más. – ¡Sasuke! – Casi grité en cuanto dos de sus dedos entraron de golpe en mi interior. – ¡Mierda! – estaba demasiado húmeda como para negarme. Sus dedos se sentían de maravilla. Mi respiración se agitó de inmediato, mis labios estaban entreabiertos y empezaron a soltar jadeos de placer.

Él no perdió el tiempo. No fue lento, dulce, ni nada que se le pareciera. De inmediato el ritmo que tomó fue demasiado intenso como para que le llevara el ritmo. Sus dedos entraban y salían bombeando mi interior de una forma en que no había sentido antes. Mis manos se aferraron a las sábanas y mis ojos estaban cerrados, concentrando mi mente en ese punto exacto.

-¡Mierda, Sasuke! – Jadeé. En respuesta, Sasuke curvó uno de sus dedos en mi interior tocando un punto exacto que me hizo jadear con fuerza por el placer.

Sasuke llevó sus labios de nuevo a mis pechos los cuales lamió con lentitud desesperante. Como si me degustara a cucharadas lentas. Y me encantó.

-¡Ahh! – Gemí aferrando mis manos a sus húmedos cabellos para atraerlo más a mí. Sentí una sonrisa formarse en sus labios mientras seguía jugando con su lengua en mi piel. Sasuke se separó a penas un poco de mi y sopló sobre mi pezón provocando que mi piel se erizara. ¡Maldito y perfecto Sasuke! Humedeció sus labios antes de cambiar de pecho mientras con una mano seguía dándole atenciones al izquierdo. No conforme con torturarme con la lengua, sasuke rozó suavemente con sus dientes mi sensible piel.

-…Demasiado húmeda. – Susurró a penas y separándose de mí.

No iba a resistirlo más. Sus dedos entraban y salían a una velocidad deliciosa y mis jadeos se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes. Necesitaba ya de él.

-Sasuke… – Reprimí un jadeo y le llamé. – Dete… ¡Ahh! Detente.

Sasuke dio una mordida rápida al pezón derecho y de nuevo me miró profundamente.

-¿Qué pasa? – Su ronca voz me produjo una extraña sensación de placer. Sasuke me observaba fijamente pero los movimientos de sus dedos no cesaban.

-Ya… – siseé por el placer. – Necesito que… – Mordí mi labio inferior mientras sentía los dedos de mis pies arquearse. ¡Mírame, Uchiha! me tienes húmeda y desesperada. ¿En serio sigues necesitando de palabras para entenderme? Interpreta mi silencio, idiota. Te necesito con urgencia dentro de mí.

Sasuke parpadeó y tuve que aferrarme con fuerza a las sabanas cuando él volvió a curvar sus dedos en mi interior.

Este idiota no entendería a menos que…

Llevé una de mis manos a su pecho y le empujé suavemente. Sasuke detuvo sus movimientos y arqueó una ceja dudando.

-¿Sakura…?

Ladeé el rostro hacía mi izquierda buscando. Junto a la cama había una mesita de noche. ¿Dónde guardaban los hombres los preservativos? Suponía que junto a la cama era un buen lugar, después de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Si, ahí. Estiré la mano con que le había empujado y abrí el cajón con lentitud sintiendo sobre mí la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

-¿Qué…? – Deslicé mi mamo por el interior del mueble de madera y tanteé con mis dedos su interior. Sentí papeles bajó las yemas de mis dedos, también habían bolígrafos y… ¿dinero? Por qué mierda guardaba cosas de papelería y su dinero ahí… ¡Y no un preservativo! ¿Qué clase de hombre era él? – ¿Dónde…? – Estiré un poco más mi mano buscando hasta que no pude más.

-Hmp. – La estúpida sonrisa de Sasuke me obligó a mirarle de nuevo. – ¿Buscabas esto? – Sasuke llevó la mano a un lado de mi cabeza y como por arte de magia, ¡ahí estaba! Entre sus largos dedos reluciendo como plata pura.

-¿En serio? – Entrecerré los ojos y no pude contener la risa. – ¿Dónde los guardas, Debajo de la almohada?

-No. – Respondió serio. – Lo tomé desde el baño. – Me miró con el rostro de burla con que yo le había mirado segundos antes. – ¿Te han dicho antes que eres excesivamente distraída?

-Creo que sí. – Fingí pensarlo. – Un par de veces el día de hoy. – Traté de no reírme. Principalmente porque sabía que se estaba burlando de mí, pero los nervios del momento me traicionaron.

Era débil ante él. Demasiado.

-Entonces… – ¿Era posible que aún burlándose de mí siguiera viéndose ante mis ojos como el hombre más apetecible?

-¿Entonces? – Pregunté perdida en sus labios húmedos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? – Dijo de nuevo serio. Su sonrisa ya no era más de burla si no de provocación. Se llevó el paquete plateado a su boca y haló de él con la fuerza suficiente para abrirlo y sacó el preservativo. ¿Cómo era posible que con esa simple acción, mis muslos sintieran necesidad de sentirle llenándome? – Ya conseguiste el beso, una ducha, volverme loco… ¿Qué quieres que te haga? – Su mirada ennegrecida estaba fija en la mía mientras sus manos trabajaban sutilmente en aquella parte cubriéndose con el látex del condón.

Tú sabes lo que quiero. – Quise decirle. – _Haz lo que quieras conmigo, soy tuya. Bésame hasta dejarme sin aire, muérdeme por todas partes hasta marcarme tuya. Conoces mis puntos débiles, úsalos. Conoces mis gustos, sáciame. Pero lléname de ti, de la locura con la que besas y posees mi cuerpo._

-Tómame. – Jadeé. – Como quieras, pero hazlo.

Hasta que me tiemblen las piernas y la voz.

-Espero no te arrepientas, Sakura. – Su sonrisa de lado me dejó sin aire. Era tan perfecta. Sasuke comenzó con un suave movimiento de su miembro a penas y rozando mi entrada. Mi centro le recordó con impaciencia. Mierda, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Casi 2 semanas desde que habíamos sido descubiertos y desde entonces no había vuelto a tener el gusto y placer de sentirlo en mi interior. Sasuke me tomó de la cintura con una mano mientras metía apenas la punta de su miembro y lo retiraba de nuevo. Estaba tentándome, jugando conmigo. Rozaba mi entrada de arriba a abajo y yo me sentía terriblemente impaciente. Sus movimientos lentos sólo conseguían que yo me desesperara a cada segundo que pasaba sin tenerlo dentro de mí, y sin embargo le permito hacerlo porque me gustaba jugar también. Sabía que éramos igual de débiles y sabía que no tardaría demasiado en ceder.

Sasuke dejó de moverse segundos después que de mis labios escapó un jadeo. Me miró fijamente sin parpadear empezando una lucha por ver quién cedía primero. Consideré dejar que sea él quien ruegue, pero sabía que yo estaba más necesitada en ese momento. Llevé ambas manos a su espalda y deslicé mis uñas por su columna descendiendo lentamente hasta ponerlas sobre su trasero.

-Mmm… – Apreté mis dedos sobre su piel sembrando mis uñas en su delicioso trasero y obligándole a descender.

Sasuke cerró los ojos por un momento y entonces perdió.

En el momento en el que entró en mí, me olvidé por completo del espacio-tiempo que compartíamos y de mi mente se borraron todas las ideas que habían estado formándose, todas las preocupaciones y dolores de cabeza. Porque él me hacía olvidarme de todo mientras su cuerpo estuviera unido al mío.

-¡Ahh! – Gemí en cuanto sentí como me llenó de una manera jodidamente deliciosa. ¡Sí que le había extrañado demasiado! Y él a mí, aparentemente. Porque no se contuvo como otras veces. Esa vez no iba lento primero y ascendiendo con los minutos. Sasuke empezó a ser rudo, fuerte, demandante desde el principio… porque él estaba tan desesperado como yo. Y él no tenía ni idea de cómo me enloquecía aquello.

Estaba embistiendo contra mi delgado cuerpo con toda la fuerza que tenía y me estaba enloqueciendo al mismo tiempo. ¡Mierda! Qué pedazo de hombre.

Aferré mis manos en su espalda y atraje con fuerza su cuerpo contra el mío. Mis pechos pegados a su torso húmedo se sentían demasiado bien. Besé con vehemencia y adoración su hombro, subí por su cuello hasta su barbilla y gemí cerca de su oído sabiendo que eso le enloquecía.

-Te quiero… – Susurré sabiendo que mis palabras se perdieron tras un gemido de Sasuke y que él no las había escuchado. Porque le conocía tan bien como a mí misma. El sexo nos distraía por un momento de la realidad. Y con él, era una deliciosa tortura que ansiaba nunca parase.

Besé su rostro sintiéndome estúpida y enamorada mientras mis labios llegaban a los suyos. Nos besamos de nuevo. Sin pausas pero sin prisas. Nuestros labios uniéndose por la necesidad y el deseo que tenían de hacerlo.

Por un momento, un muy breve momento, descendió la velocidad para poder acomodar sus rodillas firmes contra el cochón y amoldar mis piernas a los lados de su cadera. Seguro tenía una buena vista de mí, porque el deseo en sus ojos me provocó una arritmia momentánea. Sasuke agarró mis caderas y volvió a embestir contra mi cuerpo. La posición le permitía darme con todo lo que tenía, tanto que sentía mis pechos mecerse con cada movimiento de sus caderas mientras mis manos se aferraban a las sábanas a los lados de mi cuerpo.

-¡Ahh! – Dejé escapar un gemido de esos fuertes, vergonzosos y que dejaban sin aire a mis pulmones en cuanto sus caderas aumentaron aún más el ritmo

Estaba siendo todo lo que necesitaba esa noche. Rudo, tosco y jodidamente complaciente.

-Mierda… – Jadeó dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

Sasuke embestía sin piedad mi cuerpo mientras nos llevaba a ambos al éxtasis.

Podía sentir una de sus manos aferrándose a mi cintura para darse impulso y entrar más profundamente en mí, mientras la otra mano crujía sobre las sabanas en las cuales se apoyaba. De sus labios salían jadeos y gruñidos excitantes que provocaban que mi cuerpo se estremeciera aún más. Nada como los gemidos de Sasuke contra mi oído para sentirme una jodida diosa sexual, aunque era obvio que no lo era. Por otra parte, él movía sus caderas frenéticamente contra mí, provocando que mi cuerpo se moviese al ritmo bestial de sus embestidas. ¡Que alguien le ponga un altar a ese hombre! Quien a pesar de dudar de la existencia de deidades, me estaba llevando al paraíso a pasos lentos.

-¡Ahh! – Gemí de nuevo cuando sentí como embistió aún más fuerte en mi interior. – ¡…Sasuke! – Enterré mis uñas en las sabanas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

Embestía rudamente contra mí y no le costó absolutamente nada de esfuerzo llevarme al límite.

-¡…Más! – Estaba cerca, cerca… demasiado como para ignorarlo. Ya casi… Lo podía sentir… casi lo tocaba con la punta de mis dedos…

Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de contener los jadeos cargados del aire que mis pulmones estaban demandando.

Sasuke embistió un par de veces más arrastrándome cada vez más cerca del paraíso.

-Hmmm… – Gimió apretando sus dedos contra mi piel.

Aferré mis manos a los lados de mi cuerpo tratando de buscar una especie de 'ancla' que me recordara que estaba ahí, que estaba pasando. Que esta vez, todo estaba bien. Aunque no fuera 100% así.

Con cada embestida que daba en mi cuerpo me empujaba lentamente a un placer que ya ansiaba sentir.

No te detengas, Uchiha… No…

Estaba allí… sólo era cuestión de…

-¡Sasuke! – Gemí en respuesta a la fuerte estocada que dio en mi interior. – ¡Mierda! – Sentía cada estocada volviéndose más fuerte y perfecta contra mí. – Nnnmm... ¡Ahh! – Y… ¡Finalmente! Luego de que el último orgasmo que estuve a punto de tener fue interrumpido estrepitosamente, estaba siendo recompensada con un maravilloso placer que me llevaría en breve a un fuerte y necesario orgasmo. Ese orgasmo que me había sido arrebatado semanas atrás antes de que pudiera sentirlo, estaba llegando.

Todo a mí alrededor daba vueltas y cerré mis ojos sabiendo que ese placer merecía ser recibido con toda mi atención y todos mis sentidos. Y lo sentí. Una deliciosa oleada de placer iniciando desde mi bajo vientre pero propagándose por todo mi cuerpo como el fuego. Y me estaba quemando. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó al recibir la octava maravilla del mundo y mis manos se clavaron en las sábanas.

-¡Ahh!

El orgasmo me dio tan fuerte que sentí que morí un poco y reviví. Mi cuerpo se volvió liviano y suave. El temblor en mi cuerpo era lejano a lo que en mi mente sentía. Fue una explosión. Como fuegos artificiales frente a mí o pequeñas chispas brotando de mi vientre. Así de fuerte, más 10.

Con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, mi cabeza en blanco, y mis uñas aún clavadas en el colchón, me dejé llevar de nuevo.

Me perdí por un momento mientras él seguía con su cuerpo unido al mío.

A lo lejos, pude escuchar un ruido suave y tranquilo.

…

..

Dejé caer mi cuerpo pesadamente en el colchón en cuanto volví a recobrar el sentido. Estaba aturdida. Mi cuerpo se había desconectado por algunos segundos y mi cabeza daba vueltas por la habitación. Traté de abrir los ojos lentamente encontrándome con el techo color crema de la habitación de Sasuke. Lejanamente escuchaba mi respiración entrecortada y mi corazón martilleando con fuerza en mi pecho.

Giré el rostro a mi izquierda y sabía que seguía costada sobre la cama, pero aún no habíamos terminado. Podía sentir aún el pesado cuerpo de Sasuke contra el mío y sus manos aún aferradas a mi cintura. Escuchaba su voz susurrar algo. Aún mi centro palpitaba contra el falo duro y caliente de Sasuke, así que seguía en mi interior pero… No se movía. ¿Por qué?

Separé mi cabeza de la almohada y le vi observándome fijamente a los ojos, los labios, todo mi cuerpo. Pero sólo me miraba. Sus labios separados parecían susurrar algo y tenía una mano demasiado cerca del rostro.

¿A qué estaba jugando ahora?

-¿Cuándo? – Le escuché decir. Sus ojos seguían sobre mí, pero sólo una de sus manos me sujetaba. – Entiendo. – ¿Qué cosa? Acaso estaría diciéndome algo que yo no había escuchado. – Lo sé. – susurró en medio de un suspiro de frustración. ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué estaba…? Sasuke ladeó el rostro hacía un lado distraídamente pero permitiéndome ver por unos segundos de que se trataba. Oh, estaba hablando por teléfono. ¿En serio?

Abrí los labios enfadada.

¡Qué falta de respeto era eso! No era de un buen amante tener a una hermosa chica bajo su cuerpo, con urgencia de volver a sentir sus arremetidas contra su dulce y delicado cuerpo e ignorarla por hablar por teléfono. ¿Con quién cree que estaba cogiendo?

Oh, cariño. Te equivocaste de persona. ¿Alguna de tus amantes te ha permitido eso? Yo no.

-Ejeeeem. – Carraspeé. Sasuke volvió a mirarme y la burla llegó hasta sus cálidos ojos.

-No, no… – Sonrió de lado para mí. – Aguarda un segundo. – Llevó una mano al teléfono y se acercó lo suficiente a mí como para susurrarme al oído: – Lo siento, cariño. Es mi padre. – Oh. – Dame unos minutos y volvemos donde nos quedamos. – Guiñó un ojo.

Hice una involuntaria mueca de culpa. Sabía por palabras suyas que su padre casi nunca le llamaba a menos que fuera importante. Suponía que esta vez lo era. Sobre todo porque hasta él se había tomado la molestia de contestar mientras estábamos 'ocupados'.

-Lo siento. – Mascullé. _¡Pero te necesito aún! ¡Vamos, al menos muévete un poco!_

Gemí involuntariamente de frustración.

Sasuke regresó su atención al teléfono y trató de mantenerse serio ante mi cara de enfado.

-No, no estoy solo. – Le escuché decir. –…Es Sakura. – Asintió hacía mi. – Sí, en mi casa. – Una mueca de desagrado se formó en sus labios por unos segundos. –…Está ocupada.

No, no lo estaba. Pero planeaba estarlo.

No me quedaría dos semanas más sintiéndome frustrada por no coger con él. Necesitaba un orgasmo y él entender que mis necesidades no podían reemplazarse con otra distracción de alguna entrometida persona.

Moví suavemente en círculos mis caderas llamando su atención de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres? – Artículo con sus labios.

-¡Muévete! – Susurré.

-Hmp. – Sasuke volvió a sonreír mientras me tomaba con una mano por la cintura y embestía rudamente contra mí.

Oh, joder.

-Hmmm. – Llevé una mano a mis labios para evitar que algún inapropiado ruido saliera de ellos.

Ahora él estaba jugando rudo.

Sasuke respondió algunos números hacia el teléfono y volvió a distraerse de mí.

Mi turno.

Levanté un poco mi cuerpo, lo suficiente como para tomar impulso, y con una mano empujé a Sasuke por el pecho provocando que quedara sentado aún sobre el colchón y yo sobre de él. Estaba distraído por la llamada y obviamente no me costó mucho trabajo ni fuerza hacerlo. Sin embargo, eso también me costaría después.

-Mierda… – Susurró sobresaltado. Apoyó una mano en el colchón a un lado de él para no caerse y escuché la otra mano apretarse con fuerza al teléfono. – No es nada. – Me miró con enfado y volvió a concentrar su atención en la llamada. Podía escuchar a penas la grave voz de Fugaku. Su voz era tan fuerte que aunque Sasuke estaba centímetros de mi, casi podía entender lo que le estaba diciendo, pero eso no me importaba en lo absoluto.

-Déjamelo a mí. – Aferré mis manos en los hombros de Sasuke y alcé mis caderas lo suficiente como para volver a caer certeramente sobre su aún prominente erección. – ¡Ahh! – Gemí sin querer dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás. Mi centro aún estaba sensible y necesitado de atenciones y su miembro parecía siempre darle la bienvenida a mi sexo.

-N… no, papá. – Escuché la voz dura de Sasuke como si estuviera apretando los dientes posiblemente conteniendo un gemido. – No es nada…

Llevé una de mis manos a mi boca avergonzada. ¿Fugaku habría escuchado mi gemido? Mi rostro inmediatamente comenzó a arder como si tuviera temperatura y sabía que mis mejillas estarían coloradas.

-Sasuke… – Susurré llamando su atención. – Lo siento.

-Está bien… – Respondió. No supe si había sido para mí o para su padre aquella respuesta, pero la sutileza con que asintió para mí fue reconfortante. Me estaba dando el consentimiento verbal que igual y no necesitaba.

Esta vez yo llevaba las riendas.

Volví a aferrar mis manos a sus hombros y descendí de nuevo por su erección. ¡Ahh, mierda! Se sentía demasiado bien como para contenerme. Mi garganta picaba por gemir. Mi cuerpo buscaba friccionarse con más fuerza contra el suyo. Ambos lo necesitábamos. Sasuke cerró los ojos y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás mientras clavaba con más fuerza sus manos en la cama.

Decidida a continuar subí de nuevo, pero en vez de bajar enseguida, lo hice lentamente sintiendo como cada milímetro de la carne de Sasuke entraba en mí.

¡Uff! Demasiado bueno. Exhalé saboreando cada oleada de placer que recibía en mi centro.

Le miré de nuevo. Seguía con el teléfono pegado a su oído, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios apretados en una mueca de frustración. Él quería venganza. Mientras yo mandara, él estaba en mis manos. Tal vez, sí hacia las cosas bien, él no se molestaría tanto.

Subí de nuevo, pero esta vez acerqué mis labios a un lado de su rostro. Mordí suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y descendí con lentitud mientras un jadeo suave escapaba de mis labios junto con mi respiración golpeando en su oreja.

Sasuke se tensó y yo mordí mis labios sintiéndome victoriosa. No pude evitar sonreír en cuanto su mano que tenía en el colchón se aferró a mi cintura y me suplicó con la mirada para que lo hiciera de nuevo.

¡Será un placer!

Repetí mi acción, pero esta vez bajé más rápido y subí igual de rápido. Y después, no hubo un ritmo. Simplemente empecé a moverme a mi propio placer sobre su miembro mientras mordía su hombro para poder contener mis gemidos cada vez más desesperados en salir fuertemente desde mi pecho.

-Ah… – Exhaló.

Llevé mis manos a mis pechos acunándolos porque se movían al ritmo de mis movimientos y eso me hizo sentir algo torpe. Quizá él, pensó que estaba haciéndolo para auto complacerme, porque la mano que estaba en mi cintura, la llevó a mi pecho derecho mientras sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente al pezón de mi pecho izquierdo. Mordió suavemente mi piel dejándome completamente extasiada.

Oh, mierda…

Gemí de nuevo, pero esta vez él fue quien llevó la palma de su mano a mis labios para que ningún ruido fuerte fuera escuchado por Fugaku.

Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos. Con mis ojos suplicantes porque él me tomara de la forma que ansiaba. Y él se veía debatiéndose entre sus instintos básicos o los de supervivencia.

-Aguarda… – Susurró apretando de nuevo mi cintura con sus dedos. – Lo siento, debo colgar. – sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios temblaban. Tuve que detenerme de inmediato. Eso no era bueno, ¿o sí? – No es nada, te llamo más tarde… descuida, se lo diré.

Sasuke separó el teléfono de su rostro y apretó un botón con desesperación. Inhaló con fuerza y dejó caer el teléfono al suelo acompañado de un ruido enérgico. Oh, pobre teléfono. Sentí los dedos de Sasuke clavándose en mi cintura para llamar mi atención y entonces… su mirada… Su mirada no era definitivamente la que esperaba encontrar. No estaba molesto, o serio. Estaba sonriendo de lado. Sus ojos estaban clavados en mi sonrojado rostro y ahora ambas manos estaban sobre mi cintura.

-¿Porqué te has detenido? – Susurró.

-Estoy satisfecha. – Mentí sintiendo el rubor abandonar mi cuerpo. ¿Qué haría ahora?

-No pareces estarlo. – Porque no lo estoy. – Vamos, muévete de nuevo. Ya sabes cómo.

Pero mi cuerpo no reaccionó. Por alguna razón mis piernas no cooperaban y mi cuerpo parecía cansado.

-Yo…

-¿Qué? – Ladeó la cabeza. – ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? – Asentí. – ¿Cómo yo quiera? – Tragué saliva. Por alguna razón sus palabras sonaban amenazadoras, pero no de una mala manera. Eran como una promesa de que ambos lo disfrutaríamos, a su ritmo. Asentí porque sabía que él podría darme cuanto ambos necesitáramos. Porque sólo él me dejaba satisfecha sólo hasta la próxima vez que lo hiciéramos de nuevo. Nunca me cansaría de él. – Bien. – Sasuke sonrió de lado para mí y por unos segundos eso me dejó helada. Esa sonrisa sardónica quizá no era buena señal. Sus ojos ennegrecidos por el deseo y sus húmedos labios entre abiertos. No, no era algo bueno. Sasuke me atrajo de nuevo contra su cuerpo. Mis pechos se apretaron contra el fornido pecho de él. Nuestros labios se unieron en un demandante beso cargado de todo el deseo que estábamos sintiendo. Nuestras lenguas danzaron contra la otra mientras nuestras respiraciones agitadas y jadeos llenaron la habitación rompiendo el silencio. Sasuke salió de mi interior y de un rápido pero suave movimiento me dejó de nuevo de espaldas sobre el colchón. Estaba de pie, junto a la cama, mirándome directamente. Relamió sus labios y con la misma rapidez me tomó de las piernas y me obligó a ponerme boca abajo. ¡Oh, mierda! Sasuke me tomó con fuerza de los pies y me atrajo hacia la parte baja de la cama con rapidez. Pasó una de sus manos bajo mi abdomen y me obligó a levantar mi cuerpo pegando mi espalda a su pecho perlado por el sudor.

Sentí su aliento rozando mi cuello cuando apartó mi cabello de mi espalda. Su mano descendiendo desde mi abdomen hasta mi centro el cuál masajeó sin permiso y con sutil provocación.

-Eres perfecta. – Susurró en mi oído. La mano que tenía libre la llevó a mi barbilla y me obligó a girar el rostro para mirarle. – Demasiado… – Atrajo con rudeza mis labios a los suyos y metió su lengua en mi boca mientras sus dedos seguían tocándome descaradamente. A penas se separó de mi me sonrió con descaro y entonces, su miembro reemplazó abruptamente a sus dedos.

-¡Ahh! – Tuve que separarme de él para dejar salir los gemidos que había contenido anteriormente. Entró certero y rudo, pero placentero. Su miembro se deslizaba perfectamente por mi centro debido a lo húmeda que me tenía. Sus labios besaban mis hombros y cuello y sus manos me agarraban con fuerza por la cintura. – ¡Sasuke…!

-Hmm… – Un ronco gemido salió de sus labios rozándome con su aliento.

Era sumamente delicioso. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Era perfecto!

Mi cuerpo temblaba ante sus movimientos y mis pechos rebotaban sin piedad. Sasuke estaba moviéndose deliciosamente y me movía a su antojo. Como una muñeca que necesitaba ser manejada para aprender a andar, y sin duda era así. Me estaba dando más de lo que había recibido en toda mi vida y no quería que terminara. Después de todo, sí yo disfrutaba enormemente del placer de beber café negro y amargo… el sexo rudo con él era comparable con la satisfacción que la cafeína provocaba en mi cuerpo.

-¡Ahh!... ¡Más! – Gemí sintiéndome perfecta. Definitivamente ese hombre no era de este mundo, era demasiado, demasiado bueno. – ¡Ahh! – Gemí en cuanto sentí que con sus dedos acariciaba ese punto en nuestra unión, provocándome aun más. Excitándome.

-Hmm. – Gimió aferrándose más a mí.

Estaba cerca de llegar de nuevo. Lo sabía. Mi cuerpo estaba sumido en ese temblor que el placer provocaba. La rudeza de sus movimientos me estaba volviendo loca.

Y entonces exploté de nuevo. Esta vez no escuché el coro de Viena. Fue tan fuerte y rudo que en mi cabeza estaban mezcladas todas las canciones de Queen, aerosmith, ac/dc y parecidos… ¡Fue la gloria! Mi cuerpo tembló ansioso y mis pulmones quedaron sin aire tras mis gemidos al llegar.

Sasuke soltó mi cuerpo y la fuerza me abandonó. Dejé caer mi cuerpo de boca sobre el colchón y mi rostro se escondió en una almohada mientras buscaba respirar de nuevo. Tomé una bocanada de aire tratando de recomponer mi cabeza mareada por la falta de oxígeno.

-¿Estás bien? – Le escuché decir aún detrás de mí. Asentí de inmediato porque en verdad estaba bien. Mi centro palpitante sobre su duro miembro le estaba agradecido por…

Levanté mi cuerpo con los brazos y apoyé mis codos en el colchón.

"…duro miembro."

¡Aún él…!

-No he terminado aún, Sakura. – Su imponente voz llenó la habitación. Me tensé. Oh, lo sentía. Él aún estaba duro. Tragué saliva asustada. ¿Qué hacía para aguantar tanto? Mi cuerpo ya estaba cansado y…

Se aferró a mi cintura de nuevo y la sostuvo elevada lo suficiente como para embestir contra mi interior de nuevo. Aun con mis pechos contra el colchón.

-¡Ahh! – Gemí por la sorpresiva intromisión mientras me aferraba a las sábanas ymis codos y antebrazos se apoyaban en el colchón.

-Hmp… – Embistió de nuevo contra mí.

Ahora si entendía porque era tan adictivo para sus amantes.

Aumentó de nuevo la fuerza de sus embestidas contra mi cuerpo y yo aferré mis manos a las sábanas bajo mi cuerpo.

-Mierda… – Gemí sintiendo como entraba y salía más fácilmente de mi interior. Su pelvis chocaba con mi trasero y una de sus manos se aferró a mi cintura mientras la otra buscaba darme placer de nuevo.

¡Qué maravilla!

Giré mi rostro para verle. Su expresión de placer perfecta como él. Sasuke dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras de sus labios se escapó mi nombre al mismo tiempo que se tensaba.

No le tomó mucho tiempo más. Sasuke aferró su cuerpo al mío. Un gemido escapó de sus labios mientras con sus últimas estocadas me corría de nuevo.

Era el fin. Ahora sí.

Satisfecha dejé caer de nuevo mi cuerpo contra el colchón y di otra gran bocanada de aire contra su almohada. Sin duda, tras mi estupor post orgásmico, fue agradable sentir que esas almohadas olían en su totalidad a él. Todo en esa cama tenía impregnada su esencia que me enloquecía. Busqué a Sasuke a mi lado sabiendo que quizá estaría igual de aturdido que yo. Estaba a mi lado, envuelto de la cintura por su sábana arrugada y con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos. Estaba sonrojado y definitivamente también estaba recuperando su respiración.

Sonreí de satisfacción. Nada mal. Él nunca me decepcionaba. En ningún sentido.

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza hacia mí y apartó el brazo de sus ojos. Nos miramos por breves segundos. Mi cuerpo aún boca abajo y el suyo aún agitado. Esa visión de nosotros sobre la cama, compartiendo un momento de silenciosa complicidad, fue perfecta. Y deseé pasar gran parte de mi vida viéndole, a mi lado.

Siempre me ha gustado el café, era adictivo para mí. Creo que te haces adicto a lo que sea que te dé satisfacción y te haga sentir bien por sólo un breve instante, aunque no sea bueno. Luego probé el sabor de Sasuke. Sus labios, su cuerpo, su persona regalándome un poquito de su humanidad perfecta y descubrí que se volvió el sabor de mi vida. Y estaba volviéndome adicta a ello. Y también me haría mal, en algún momento lo haría.

Entonces la culpa llegó a mí. Casi como cuando estás a dieta y te comes un postre extra grande, así. Supuestamente no debía caer más en tentaciones, pero acababa de volver a relacionarme sexualmente con aquél hombre.

Y entonces pensé: Sí bien el sexo y el amor pueden arruinar una amistad, es cierto que cualquier cosa podría arruinarla. Que mejor que arruinarla con sexo.

Le sonreí sintiendo como mi respiración se normalizaba.

Y ahora… ¿Debería dormir, abrazarle, besarle?

¿Qué procedía?

Mientras me decidía, estiré mis brazos sobre mi cabeza sintiéndome ligeramente incómoda. Mis piernas y brazos dolían y en mi cintura sentía cierta incomodidad. Llevé una de mis manos discretamente al punto exacto donde tenía una punzada de dolor. Ah, claro. Sus dedos seguro habían dejado marca.

Suspiré tratando de relajarme. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él?

Volví a mirarle. Observando curiosa cada uno de sus movimientos incontrolados. Preguntándome en qué estaba pensando él. Su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más lento por su respiración a penas recuperándose. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus mejillas se veían aún coloradas.

Y sonreí para mí misma. Porque ahora era consciente de lo que en verdad tenía a mi lado. Su anatomía. Su cabello negro y húmedo. Sus labios suaves y antojables.

¿Cómo era posible que yo tuviera a este hombre a escasos centímetros de mí y al mismo tiempo tan ajeno?

Su cuerpo había sido mío en demasiadas ocasiones, pero nada más que su cuerpo. En mi cabeza, la idea de verle alejarse de mí se hacía cada vez más y más presente. Pero no quería pensar en eso. No en ese momento. Lo tenía a mi lado en esos momentos y lo disfrutaría como Temari me había aconsejado.

Así que me quedé acostada, a su lado. Sin preocuparme demasiado si tenía que levantarme y marcharme. Ni siquiera me preocupó demasiado que al final, ya ni estaba lloviendo. O eso aparentaba desde la ventana que ocupaba casi toda la pared derecha de su habitación. Afuera, se observaba un viejo árbol de cerezos cuyas ramas se mecían con lo último que había dejado la lluvia.

Y por un segundo estar ahí, a su lado, se volvió perfecto.

No necesitábamos de palabras para sentirnos a gusto al lado del otro. En ese momento el hecho de que estuviéramos ambos desnudos sobre la misma cama no me resultó excitante. Todo en lo que pensaba era en lo maravilloso que se sentía estar ahí.

La respiración de Sasuke poco a poco se volvió regular. ¿Estaría durmiendo? Pensé en levantarme de la cama para ir al baño, sin embargo su voz me impidió mover si quiera un músculo.

-¿Tienes hambre? – Suspiró. Probablemente resultaba, hasta para él, extraño darse cuenta que ese día él era quien estaba rompiendo el silencio cada vez que se presentaba.

-Para nada. – Negué de inmediato recordando la sopa sin sabor y el café que había tomado horas antes. – ¿Tú sí?

-De hecho, no. – Sonrió.

Esa sonrisa retorcida… Oh, Sasuke. Sí supieras los efectos que causas en mi persona…

Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces antes de preguntarme:

-Me encantan tus ojos. – Aseguró, y yo sonreí como una tonta. Porque mientras yo le miraba a él, él me miraba a mí. Directo a los ojos, a la puerta del alma…

Y aquello, extrañamente, fue la pauta que dio pie a una plática que transcurrió mientras por la ventana todo iba oscureciéndose. Tras responderle a Sasuke, nos dedicamos a hablar de todo. Sin prisas porque aunque el cuarto se volvía cada vez más oscuro, no importaba nada más.

Sasuke me platicó demasiadas cosas de su trabajo mientras trataba de explicármelo y yo reía porque no entendía mucho. Por mi parte, le platicaba de lo que sea que se me ocurriera en ese momento. De mi trabajo, de la primera vez que lloré con un paciente y del primer 'gracias' que recibí de un niño. No era algo que él no supiera, fue más bien algo para no romper la conversación cálida y fluida que llevábamos.

Nada como esas pláticas post sexo que te hacen sentir, de alguna manera, querida.

Y aunque seguíamos acostados en la misma posición en que acabamos, aunque seguíamos tendidos en la cama con la sabana enredándose en nuestro cuerpo, me sentí feliz. Porque me di cuenta que era esa clase de momentos que son perfectos porque no los buscas, aunque sabes que los necesitas.

-Tú padre… ¿está bien? – Pregunté en algún momento en que los temas de plática se habían reducido. Ciertamente no era el mejor tema para prolongar el tiempo a su lado. De hecho, hasta tuve un poco de temor por preguntarle. No sabía si sería bueno recordarle la imprudencia que había cometido mientras él hablaba por teléfono con Fugaku. Pero lo intenté.

Su rostro cambió casi de inmediato por uno más serio. Oh-oh. No había sido bueno.

-Lo está. – Asintió – Él está bien… Demasiado bien. – Frunció el ceño.

Fue imposible no detectar algo oculto tras sus palabras. Algo había pasado, algo le había dicho. Algo no muy grato de oír para él y que no sabía si sería prudente preguntar. ¿Podría? Quizá y eso sólo nos llevaría a romper el ambiente de armonía que había tratado de llevar…

-¿Todo bien? – me arriesgué. La idea de verle con esa cara sombría no me agradaba. Era como si estuviera en un funeral, aunque dudaba que así fuera el caso.

-Se va a casar. – Respondió rodando los ojos.

-Oh, cierto. – Asentí. – Ya me lo habías comentado…

-Sí, será este fin de semana. – Una mueca en sus labios resaltó que él no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

-Supongo que no te agrada la idea. – Crucé mis brazos sobre la almohada y descansé mi cabeza sobre ellas.

-Para nada. – Se sentó en la cama y llevó un par de almohadas a su espalda para recargarse sobre ellas. – Por suerte no estaré solo ahí. – Se cruzó de brazos.

¿A qué se refería? Arqueé una ceja sintiéndome insegura. ¿Acaso estaría tratando de decirme algo? Quizá iría con alguna… Hasta donde tenía entendido, él no presentaba ninguna chica a sus padres. Sin embargo, ellos conocían a Karin. Quizá ella…

-Mi padre te manda saludos. – Cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos con una grave voz.

-Lo agradezco. – Traté de sonreírle.

 _¿A quién llevarás pedazo de…?_

-Hmp.

-Entonces, ¿Irás con…? – "Alguna chica."

-¿Irás conmigo, cierto? – Me interrumpió sin siquiera escucharme y me observó esperando una respuesta. No había suplica ni necesidad en su mirada. Él estaba confiado porque sabía que le diría que sí. ¿Cómo negarle algo a él?

No seas tan suave, Sakura. – Me dije en mi mente.

-No. – Respondí con una cínica sonrisa.

-¿No? – Arqueó las cejas, confundido.

-Creí que habías dicho que no era bueno llevar chicas a las fiestas familiares. – Le recordé sus propias palabras, dichas antes de la boda de Hinata y Naruto.

-Hmp. ¿Eres una chica? – Volvió a sonreírme cínicamente.

-¿Enserio? Esa pregunta de nuevo…– Le miré con ironía.

-Me gustó como resultaron las cosas la última vez que te pregunté eso. – Le vi encogerse de hombros. Juro que me mojé de nuevo.

-Te acompañé a la última boda de tu madre, no creo que tu familia vea bien que lleves a la misma chica a dos bodas familiares.

-Pues no irás solo tú conmigo, molesta. – Me cortó.

-¿Qué…?

-También llevaré a un par de idiotas. – Hizo una mueca.

-¿Hablas de…?

-Mi padre quiere que vayan ustedes. Todos. – Se encogió de hombros.

-¿A qué debemos el honor? – Traté de ocultar la sorpresa tras la burla.

-Él cree que ésta es la última vez.

-Como sea, ¿Qué número es esta?

-Cuatro. – Suspiró. – Esta es la número 4.

-Vaya. – No pude ocultar la sorpresa. – ¿Y qué le hace pensar que es esta la última vez?

-Es su número de la suerte. – Una mueca en su rostro me hizo pensar que él pensaba que era absurdo. Porque realmente lo era.

-¿En serio? – Entrecerré los ojos. – Qué absurdo.

-Lo sé. – Frunció el ceño. – Como sea, ¿irás, cierto?

-Lo pensaré. – Sonreí mientras me impulsaba con los brazos para levantarme de la cama. Consideré cubrir mi desnudez con la sábana, pero eso le dejaría a él sin nada encima y además estaba oscura la habitación. No vería nada aunque quisiera. Aunque estaba oscuro y…

No vería nada aunque quisiera… Yo no veía nada.

-Eh… – Carraspeé. – ¿Sasuke? – Busqué a mí alrededor sin encontrar algo que me diera algo de luz.

-¿Si? – Le escuché removerse sobre la cama.

-Bueno… Nunca he estado en tu habitación tan… tarde. Está oscuro y no estoy segura de dónde encender la luz… ¿podrías…?

Escuché su risa burlándose de mí y luego las sabanas apartándose de su cuerpo. Estaba de pie. Por un momento sus pasos fueron firmes detrás de mí, y luego… se hizo la luz.

-Justo aquí. – Me señaló con un dedo el lugar exacto. Separé los labios, sorprendida. Estaba justo frente a mí. Qué torpe.

Volví la mirada a la cama ahora detrás de mí. Estaba vacía y revuelta en una clara invitación a ocuparla de nuevo. Quizá después de que fuera al baño podría volver con Sasuke y…

Miré de nuevo frente a mí. Sasuke seguía con esa cálida sonrisa de lado, observándome. Demoré un par de segundos en darme cuenta de que su mirada estaba fija en mi cuerpo. Estaba desnuda, y él también. Pero no estaba observando eso. Él estaba mirando las marcas que había dejado en mi cintura. Las marcas rojas en mi cuello y pechos. Eran por él. No sólo tenía los que me había hecho horas atrás, también tenía algunos viejos de la vez en el hotel, o en su oficina. Él los había hecho en mi cuerpo y yo se lo había permitido porque me gustaba.

Y entonces volver a la cama con él se volvió algo más necesario que ir al baño primero.

" _Inventé pretextos para no quererle y él me dio motivos para hacerlo, levanté barreras para evitarlo y él derribó miedos. Huí para no sentir, pero las ondas de su radar fueron más rápidas y aquí estoy nuevamente desarmada, vulnerable, nostálgica, alegre, triste. Enamorada."_

…

-¿Me llevas a casa? – Le pregunté cuando volví a su habitación con mi ropa interior puesta y el resto entre mis brazos.

-¿Por qué? – Él estaba acostado, observando la televisión mientras cambiaba repetidamente de canales. – Está lloviendo de nuevo. – Ladeó un poco la cabeza para señalarme hacia la ventana. Él tenía razón. La lluvia había vuelto y esta vez con más fuerza.

-Oh. – Mordí mi labio inferior.

-Puedes quedarte aquí. – Seguía sin mirarme. – Le llamaré a los chicos para desayunar mañana temprano.

-¿Mañana? – Pregunté. – Mañana es sábado.

-Lo sé. – Obvió. – Y después será domingo, luego lunes y así sucesivamente.

-Chistosito. – Murmuré caminando hacía su cama.

-El domingo será la boda de mi padre y debo avisarles.

-Ah, ya entiendo. – Me senté a su lado y ladeé la cabeza de un lado a otro. – Entonces ¿mañana me llevarías a casa para buscar otra ropa y luego ir a desayunar con los chicos a Ichiraku?

-Por supuesto. – Asintió apagando la tele. – ¿Café? – Me miró fijamente.

-Cargado, por favor. – Saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón mi celular y comprobé que aún con la lluvia y la caída que tuve estuviera bien. Estaba bien. Pero no tenía llamada o mensaje alguno. – Hmm… – Triste y solitaria vida.

-Yo quiero uno, también. – Dijo con cierta orden en su voz.

Aquello fue confuso. Aparté el celular de mi vista y volví el rostro para mirarle.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Puedes prepararlos tú? A mí no me sale tan bien.

-Es tu casa y yo soy tu invitada, levanta el trasero y tráeme café. – Le di un suave golpe en el dorso desnudo.

-Es mi casa y tú eres mi invitada, levanta el trasero y tráeme café cargado, sin azúcar. Sé una buena huésped.

-No lo haré. – Repetí sintiéndome chantajeada por él.

-¿Por qué no?

-Está oscuro y mi ceguera nocturna provocará que tire un par de cosas en el camino.

-Entonces iré contigo y encenderé una a una las luces a tu paso. – Se levantó de la cama. El pants negro que cubría sus piernas le sentaba de maravilla. Aunque no me agradó mucho que se hubiera cubierto, yo también lo había hecho. – ¿Qué? – Preguntó extendiendo su mano para que yo la tomara.

-Necesito ropa. – Ignoré el gesto y me miré a mí misma para que él me imitara. Tenía ropa interior que no estaba nada mal. Era normal. Nada vergonzosa. Sin embargo, seguía apenándome el hecho de que ni siquiera era un conjunto del mismo color. Sólo a mí se me ocurría salir de casa con un sostén blanco y pantis negras. Igual y siempre lo hacía, excepto cuando sabía que acabaría teniendo sexo. Ahí era en extremo cuidadosa con mi ropa íntima.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó bajando la mano.

-No pienso ir así por la vida.

-Sólo harás café. – Se encogió de hombros. – Además esta tarde dijiste que no necesitaríamos de ropa.

-Vamos, Uchiha. – Hice una mueca con mis labios, tratando de ser tierna como las de Ino. Aparentemente solo funcionaban con ella. Sasuke ni se inmutó. – No seas tacaño y préstame aunque sea una camisa tuya.

Sasuke seguía mirándome sin moverse.

-No. – Respondió.

-Por favor. – Repetí.

-No me molesta en absoluto que andes así por mi casa. – Me indicó.

-A mi sí. – Me crucé de brazos.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Y después qué? No me digas que también querrás dormir en el sillón para no dormir en la misma cama conmigo.

-Tú dormirás en el sillón. – Sonreí por su comentario. No era mala idea.

-Vamos por el café. – Me ignoró.

-Bien. – fingí estar enfadada y rebelde. – La tomaré yo misma. – Caminé hacía el enorme mueble de madera en donde sabía que él guardaba su ropa.

-Bien. – Gritó a mis espaldas. Caminó hacía mi y abrió el cajón dejándome ver su ropa limpia perfectamente acomodada por colores. ¿Qué era la obsesión de este hombre por el orden? Me sentí avergonzada de recordar mis cajones con ropa revuelta y arrugada. Seguramente él moriría si llegaba a verlo alguna vez.

Sasuke sacó una camiseta blanca y me la ofreció. Me la puse con rapidez, sólo para darme cuenta de que me quedaba grande. Lo suficiente como para cubrirme bien con ella.

-Perfecto. – Le sonreí sabiendo que me había salido con la mía. – Vamos.

Caminé a largos pasos tratando de seguir de cerca a Sasuke. Por el pasillo, tal y como prometió, encendió una a una las luces hasta la cocina. Encendió la cafetera y sacó de un mueble un par de tazas.

-El azúcar está en aquella repisa, arriba. – Me indicó con la cabeza mientras removía con sus manos su cabello.

Caminé lentamente hacia el mueble y me paré de puntitas para tratar de alcanzar el azúcar.

-Mierda. – Estiré mis brazos lo más que pude, pero definitivamente no lo alcancé.

Pegué un pequeño brinco pero nada.

-Enana. – Sentí el cuerpo de Sasuke pegado a mi espalda y vi su mano sobrepasando la mía. No le costó nada de esfuerzo alcanzar el azúcar y dejarla en la mesilla frente a mí. – Listo.

Al final, él fue quien terminó preparando el café para ambos.

…

-¿A quién le hablas a esta hora? – Pregunté mientras me levantaba de la silla en que me había sentado.

-A Ino. – Respondió. – Ella siempre está despierta… – Se encogió de hombros. – ¿Hola? Yamanaka, soy yo… Si... Desayunaremos mañana, ¿está bien?... Si, es un caso especial… El domingo tenemos un compromiso los 8… Mañana les explico. Avísales a los demás… – Pausó. – Excepto a Sakura… ella está… – Esperé a que dijera que estaba con él. No sabía si sería bueno o no volver a ser interrogada. – Ella está enterada. – Me sonrió. – Hasta mañana. – Dejó el celular en la mesa tan pronto colgó. – Listo.

-Que eficaz. – Estiré mi cuerpo mientras llevaba mi taza al lavabo.

-Ahora deberíamos dormir, mañana será un largo día. – Me advirtió.

Y pese a que estaba de acuerdo con ello. Esperaba con sinceridad que en su cuarto lo que menos hiciéramos fuera dormir.

-Entonces, ¿dormirás en el sillón? – Bromeé encarándole.

-Sólo si tú duermes conmigo. – Su sonrisa torcida fue lo último que vi antes de que se diera la vuelta rumbo a las escaleras que nos llevarían de vuelta a su habitación.

Cuando estuve de nuevo en su cama, bajo las suaves sábanas, me sentí cohibida. Era una enorme cama, mucho más que la mía, y ni que decir acerca de su habitación. Todo tan pulcro, a pesar de que casi no veía bien por lo oscuro que estaba todo.

Me encontraba boca arriba, cubierta con la sábana hasta los pechos y consciente de que había un masculino cuerpo durmiendo a mi lado. No era la primera vez, pero ciertamente era algo diferente para mí. E inclusive irónico. Me di media vuelta para observar a Sasuke. Él llevaba casi media hora durmiendo. Sus espesas pestañas resaltando contra su pálido rostro y su respiración sonaba relajada y pausada.

Y yo, que inicialmente solo había querido con él sexo, acabé por verle dormir. Había escuchado sus historias y problemas en vez de sólo sus jadeos. Yo que sólo había pensado en tocar su cuerpo con descaro, terminé deseando tocar sus manos y enrollarlas en mi cintura para que me abrazara más fuerte contra su pecho. Yo que sólo quería noches, terminé deseando días. Y pasé de desear comerme su cuerpo, a desear comerme al mundo a su lado.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Haruno? – Susurré mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos. En algún momento, sabiendo que bastaban algunos minutos más para quedarme dormida, tomé el brazo de Sasuke y me escondí bajo él. Me acomodé en el hueco de su cuerpo y me acurruqué con mi cabeza contra su pecho sintiendo, escuchando.

…

Gilbert no me recibió con amabilidad al día siguiente.

-Perdóname, bebé. – Dije acunándolo entre mis brazos. – De verdad lo siento. – Caminé con él hacía la cocina en donde le serví un enorme tazón de croquetas. – Mami es la peor. Te dejé toda la tarde sin comida. – Me senté a su lado viendo como devoraba de su tazón sin mirarme. – Vamos, Gil. ¡No seas princeso! Hazme caso, bebé.

-Mierda, Sakura, ¿Qué pretendes? – A mi lado, un par de relucientes zapatos negros se detuvieron. – ¿Qué el perro te responda?

-No conoces a Gil como yo. – Bufé. – Él mueve su colita cada que me ve, pero hoy no lo hace. Él me odia. – Chillé sintiéndome deprimida.

-Y yo lo haré, también, si no llevas ese delicioso trasero al baño y te cambias rápidamente. Tenemos que ver a los chicos en media hora. – Me reprendió. – Te dije que fuéramos directo a Ichiraku pero tu…

-Necesito cambiarme por ropa limpia, bañarme en tu casa no es suficiente. – Me puse de pie rápidamente. – Las chicas me vieron con esta ropa ayer, ellas comenzaran a bombardearnos con preguntas si me ven llegar contigo y con la misma ropa que llevaba ayer.

-¿Qué más da? Ellas ya lo saben todo. – Se encogió de hombros.

-Además Gil moría de hambre.

-Eso es lo único creíble y considerado de tu respuesta. –Entrecerró los ojos. – Pero ahora Gilbert está comiendo y tú sigues sin vestirte. ¿Necesitas que yo mismo te desnude y te vista?

-Bien. – Me di la vuelta dejando que mi cabello suelto golpeara el rostro de Sasuke.

-Joder. – Se quejó.

-Estoy yendo a cambiarme, deja de quejarte.

Y así lo hice. Me desvestí sin prisas y saqué del cajón de ropa interior un conjunto blanco. Si bien nada me garantizaba que la tarde noche anterior con Sasuke se repitiera, tampoco quería correr el riesgo de exponerme con un conjunto completamente desigual. Me puse una cómoda falda azul y una fresca blusa blanca, agradecida de que la lluvia del día anterior haya dejado el clima caluroso. Apliqué en mi rostro un suave y sutil maquillaje y cepillé mi cabello decidida a amarrarlo en una cola alta para ocultar el desastre en que había amanecido. Tomé de mi cuarto un par de zapatos bajos y mi bolso a juego.

-Estoy lista. – Mi celular y llaves estaban en la mesita de la sala en donde Sasuke se encontraba. – Vámonos. – Volví a la cocina y serví a Gil un poco más de croquetas y agua y acaricié un par de veces su peluda cabeza. – Mami lo siente, bebé. Volveré más tarde.

-¿Lista? – Sasuke miraba con desesperación su celular.

-Sí, sí. – Le hice un gesto de fastidio con la mano y cerré mi puerta a penas estuvimos fuera.

Sasuke abrió la puerta del auto para mí y arrancó el auto a penas estuvo dentro.

La mañana era agradable y afortunadamente muy pocos coches transitaban por el camino que Sasuke llevaba. Afortunadamente, considerando que Uchiha era un obseso con la puntualidad.

-¿Tu hermano sigue siendo amigo de un tal Usui? – Pregunté tratando de distraerlo del reloj de su tablero.

-Shisui. – Me corrigió. – Es nuestro primo, así que si.

-¿Y él irá a la boda?

-Supongo. – Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. – ¿Por qué el repentino interés por él?

-Sólo curiosidad. – respondí con sinceridad.

-¿Por qué la curiosidad? – Me miró por breves segundos y después volvió a concentrarse en el camino.

Mordí mi labio inferior sabiendo que él insistiría hasta escuchar una respuesta de mi parte. No estaría mal decirle, ¿no?

-Ino salió con él hace algunos años. – Suspiré.

-¿Cuándo? – Se veía confundido. Como si tratara de recordarlo y no pudiera. No podía. Él nunca se enteró.

-En la universidad. – Respondí.

-No, no es verdad. – Negó como sí creyera que yo estaba bromeando.

-Sí que lo es. – Asentí de nuevo.

-Hmp. ¿Por qué no me enteré? – Frunció el ceño.

-Aún no eras parte del grupo, y fue algo muy breve. – Respondí.

-¿Qué tanto?

-No terminó bien. – Fui clara y sincera.

-No me sorprende. – Frunció el ceño. – El tipo es muy idiota.

-Ella lo terminó por Sai. – Le avisé.

-No me digas. – Resopló.

-Sólo trataba de darle celos. – Sonreí recordando los vagos intentos de Ino por enfadar a Sai. ¿Quién diría que acabarían justo como estaban?

-No entiendo porque lo hacen. – Sasuke negó un par de veces. – Ustedes son demasiado… complicadas.

-No es así. – Sonreí. – Sólo debes… intentar un poco más.

-Si no fuera porque eres mi mejor amiga, quizá… – Dejó de hablar de repente, como si temiera del impacto que sus palabras pudieran causar.

-¿Qué? – Insistí. Vamos, habla.

Sí yo no fuera tu amiga, tú ¿…qué?

-Ya sabes, somos afortunados de que se te ocurriera esta idea brillante, ¿eh?

Asentí y volví mi mirada hacia la ventanilla, ocultando mi rostro de él.

Si. Grandioso, Sakura.

Ahora una nueva pregunta comenzó a sonar como una alarma en mi cabeza. Sentía algo por él… y ahora, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaba para hacer lo que hacíamos… sin que mis sentimientos estúpidos me delataran?

Este trato, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más funcionaría?

-Llegamos. – Sasuke anunció logrando que me sobresaltara.

-Ah, sí. – Asentí aferrando mi bolso entre mis manos. – ¿Tan rápido?

-No vas a estar distraída hoy también, ¿cierto?

-Supéralo. – Rodé los ojos. Sasuke se estacionó en cuanto encontró un buen lugar y salimos del auto casi al mismo tiempo.

El grupo nos esperaba ahí, con los ánimos al máximo y regodeados de buen humor. Aparentemente, Shikamaru estaba bromeando de algo con Naruto y el resto se reía con sincero gozo. Qué agradable verles así. Hasta me levantaban el ánimo a mí y sin saberlo.

-Buen día. – Me senté en mi silla correspondiente. Sasuke hizo lo mismo, a mi lado.

-Buenos días. – Sasuke saludó antes de llamar con un gesto de manos al camarero.

-Buenos días, Sakura, Sasuke. – Hinata fue la primera en saludar. – Hace un caluroso día hoy, ¿no creen?

-Muy contrario a ayer, cuando la lluvia estuvo terrible. – Temari se soplaba a sí misma con un pequeño abanico, parecido al que había llevado a la playa. – ¿Llegaste bien a tu departamento ayer, Sakura?

-Ehh… si. – Asentí sintiendo el rubor subir a mis mejillas. – Es decir, me mojé un poco y hasta resbalé, pero llegué a salvo… a mi departamento.

-Oh, ¿te encuentras bien? – Hinata se alarmó al escuchar de mi caída.

-Y casi es atropellada. – Sasuke remató.

-Sakura, frentona ¿te encuentras bien, cómo pasó? – Ino me observó con determinación, tratando de encontrar algún leve rasguño en mi piel.

-Estoy bien, sólo… fue un momento de torpeza.

-Típico en ti. – Shikamaru asintió después de comprobar por sí mismo que me encontraba a salvo.

-¿Tú estabas con ella, Sasuke? – Naruto nos observó a ambos. Él buscaba no sólo algo diferente en mí, nos estaba escaneando a ambos.

-No. Yo… ehh… yo se lo comenté hace poco en el coche. – Mentí.

Sasuke me miró con el ceño fruncido y un gesto de disgusto. _Lo siento_. Tendría que disculparme, pero no deseaba ser interrogada esa mañana.

-Y bien, ¿Qué es aquello tan importante que nos reúne aquí esta mañana? – Ino llevó la taza de porcelana a sus labios carmesí.

-Mi padre se casará mañana. – Sasuke anunció a tiempo que el camarero se acercaba a la mesa. – Un café sin azúcar y… omelette, por favor.

-Yo quiero un jugo de naranja y panecillos de mantequilla, por favor. – Pedí consciente de que necesitaba algo dulce para relajarme.

-¿Dónde estábamos? – Sasuke dijo cuando el camarero se fue. – Mi padre se casa mañana y me ha pedido que les invite.

-Me siento halagada, después de poco más de 5 años de amistad, Fugaku Uchiha se ha dignado a invitarnos a una de sus extravagantes bodas.

-Ocurre que las otras bodas eran en su casa, muy intimas. Esta vez lo hará en grande porque la chica es 20 años más joven que él pero cree que será la última vez que se casará. – Sasuke negó repetidas veces.

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso? – Sai jugueteaba con su cucharilla dentro del plato de gelatina.

-El 4 es su número de la suerte. – Respondí por él. – Absurdo, ¿no?

-Lo es. – Temari asintió sin disimulo.

-¿Sabes que es más absurdo? – Naruto fijó su vista en Sasuke. Sus brillantes ojos azules resaltaban a simple vista que diría algo absurdo para molestar a Sasuke. ¿Cómo estaría el humor de Uchiha esa mañana? Ahora lo sabríamos. – Hasta tu padre se casa antes que tu. – Naruto le señaló con reproche. – ¡Y por cuarta vez! ¿No piensas…?

-No. – Sasuke le cortó.

-Pero… – Naruto protestó.

-No. – Estaba de buen humor. De lo contrario, no quiero ni pensar como…

-Deja de molestarle, Naruto. – Ino le reprendió.

-Claro. – Shikamaru asintió. – Ya sabes, él ya tiene a alguien.

Fue difícil no notar los ojos azules clavados en mí. Y yo me hice pequeñita en mi asiento tratando de ocultarme de la mirada de 6 curiosos pares de ojos.

Trágame tierra. De nuevo.

El camarero volvió con una enorme bandeja entre sus manos. Mi jugo de naranja se veía delicioso y el café de Sasuke humeante.

-Estoy perfectamente bien así, Naruto. – Sasuke bebió de su taza restándole importancia a las quejas de Naruto que estaban a punto de volver a empezar.

-Oye… – Susurré tratando de que sólo él me escuchara.

-¿Si? – Inclinó su cabeza lo suficiente como para que susurrara en su oído.

-¿Me dejas probar tu café? Por fi… – Chillé.

-No. – Volvió a erguirse. – Toma tu jugo. – Me miró con fastidio mientras a nuestro alrededor la mesa volvía a concentrarse en algún otro tema ajeno a nosotros.

-Vamos, quiero probarlo. – Chillé de nuevo, como niña pequeña.

-Bien. – Suspiró acercando su taza a mi rostro. Di un pequeño sorbo a su café y relamí mis labios en cuanto la alejó de nuevo de mí. Amargo, pero agradable.

-Gracias. – Suspiré tomando mi copa de jugo y sorbiendo del popote. Contrario al café, este era dulce y helado.

-… como sea, lo tiene todo. – La voz de Sai me hizo concentrarme en lo que a mi alrededor se decía. – Maldito bastardo. – Sonrió amablemente.

-Y nada a la vez. – Naruto replicó.

-Es Sakura. – Shikamaru contraatacó señalándome. ¿Yo qué? – Hermosa, inteligente… y… no quiere casarse. – Recalcó.

-¿Qué…? – Murmuré.

-¿Qué más puede pedir? – Sai señaló a Sasuke. Y por esa fracción de segundos, mi pecho se contrajo tanto que casi no pude respirar. Ellos hablaban de nuestra situación y no fue agradable por el hecho de que ellos ignoraban como en realidad me sentía. No fue difícil detectar tres pares de ojos fijos en mí. Ino, Hinata y Temari me miraron fijamente al mismo tiempo, y después disimularon en cuanto asentí hacía ellas.

-Dejen ese tema de una vez por todas y díganme, ¿Irán a la boda o no? – Sasuke cambió de tema abruptamente.

-Sabes que sí. – Ino asintió entusiasmada. – Amo las bodas ¡oh! Y justamente ayer compré un vestido lila hermoso. – Su voz sonaba más chillona y entusiasmada de lo normal. – Al fin tengo un pretexto para ponérmelo.

-No necesitas de una boda para ponerte uno de tus llamativos vestidos. – Shikamaru volvió a su habitual insistencia en llevarle la contraria. – ¿Alguien te lo ha dicho?

-Ahorita no, vago. – Ino extendió la mano hacía él, mostrándole la palma para hacer que se callara. – Estoy tratando de recordar donde guardé los zapatos a juego con mi vestido. Quizá deba comprar unos nuevos.

-Ino, tienes muchos zapatos en casa… – Sai le recordó. Ino hizo un gesto tratando de enfadarse, pero sabiendo que su esposo tenía la razón.

-Cariño, sí sabes lo que te conviene… – Traté de ayudar a Sai. – Cállate.

-Nunca se es suficiente con Ino. – Hinata asintió.

-¿Lo ves? – Ino casi se enfadó con su esposo. – Ellas saben.

-Será mañana a las 10:00am. – Sasuke anunció.

-¿Ellos ya tienen bien organizada su boda? – Ino aporreó las manos en la mesa recordando su afición por meter sus narices en las bodas de los demás.

-Completamente lista. – Sasuke fingió pena al decirle. – Lo siento, Ino.

-Creo que esta vez no podrás meter tu cuchara en una boda, Ino. – Shikamaru se burló.

-Ya veremos, vagos.

-Amigo, la chica es 20 años más joven, ¿en serio? – Sai abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Sasuke asintió.

-He llegado a la conclusión de que un día terminará casándose con un feto.

-Qué desagradable, Uchiha. – Ino hizo una mueca. – Veo muchos de esos dentro de las mujeres que atiendo y no es gracioso el comentario.

-Bueno, bueno… ¿Tu madre qué piensa? – Shikamaru cortó a Ino.

-Se casó hace 8 meses con un tipo más joven que ella.

-¿Qué tanto más joven? – Indagó más en el asunto.

-No tanto. – Respondió. – Uno años menor que ella.

-Bueno, suena mejor. – Ino suspiró.

-Será mejor que yo me retire. – Temari anunció. – No viajé preparada para ir a una boda y necesito un vestido.

-Lo siento, Temari. – Sasuke se lamentó.

-No te preocupes. – Ella sonrió con gusto. – Shikamaru es el que lo sentirá más porque tendrá que acompañarme a buscar un vestido lindo.

-¿No puedes ir con alguno de los que traes? – Shikamaru bostezó.

-Por supuesto que no. – Respondió tomando su bolso. – Ino llevará un vestido nuevo. Debo comprar uno o te avergonzaré mañana y a Uchiha también. Levántate. – Fue gracioso ver a Shikamaru obedecer al instante.

-El poder de una mujer sobre el hombre. – Sai rió sin saber que su esposa estaba también levantándose de la silla.

-Cariño, debemos irnos. – Ino le indicó.

-¿Pasa algo? – Sai sacó su billetera mientras ayudaba a Ino a levantarse.

-Sí, necesito hacer una parada antes de ir a casa.

-Ino, ¿cuento contigo para… mañana? – Pregunté no queriendo gritar con fuerza que no podía peinarme o maquillarme decentemente por mí misma.

-¿Por qué? – Ino no entendió el comentario.

-Ya sabes, – Hice un gesto con mis manos sobre mi rostro. – Para la boda…

-Estaré ahí a tiempo, Sakura. – Se encogió de hombros.

-¡Ino! – Alcé sólo un poco la voz. – ¿Me ayudarás a maquillarme y peinarme?

-¡Oh! – Ino asintió entusiasmada. – ¡Por supuesto! – Tomó su bolso y me guiñó el ojo. – Quedarás hermosa. Finalmente podré meter mis manos en algo de la boda.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Sasuke arqueó una ceja sin comprender, al igual que yo.

-Créeme. – Ino suspiró. – Sakura quedará tan hermosa, que será la invitada más distinguida de la fiesta.

…

Sasuke le pasó a Ino un pañuelo blanco. Ella se secó los ojos y limpió de sus mejillas los restos de lágrimas.

¿Qué había entre esa mujer y las bodas? Toda la mañana le había visto entusiasmada y de un ánimo estupendo. Incluso mientras me maquillaba y rizaba mi cabello estaba tarareando canciones que nunca había escuchado en mi vida. Y ahora, esto.

Me recliné contra la banca de la iglesia lo suficiente como para observar a Naruto con la cabeza recargada en un hombro de Hinata y el rostro oculto entre los cabellos negros de su esposa. Hinata estaba concentrada en la ceremonia mientras sonreía quizá nostálgica al recordar su momento especial tiempo atrás. Shikamaru estaba cabeceando de un lado a otro, porque llevaba casi toda la ceremonia durmiendo y Temari simplemente miraba la boda como sí nada.

Sasuke, por otro lado, estaba entre Ino y yo y se veía por completo aburrido. Siendo la cuarta boda de su padre, quizá era algo trivial y aburrido para él.

Me miró apenas unos segundos y sonrió con pesadez. Estaba aburrido pero su perfecta compostura no le permitiría demostrarlo. Suspiró y centró su atención otra vez en la ceremonia. El sacerdote hablaba con lenta parsimonia. Llevaba casi media hora repitiendo la importancia del amor y la paciencia en el matrimonio. Bla, bla. ¿En qué momento les diría lo realmente importante antes de empezar un matrimonio?... aunque fuera por cuarta vez.

Dejando a un lado el amor y paciencia, ellos deberían saber que tan compatibles eran en realidad. No sólo sexualmente. Yo sabía bien que el padre de Sasuke amaba una copa de vino tinto por las noches antes de dormir, ¿lo sabría ella? Qué tal y la chica prefería el té o café antes de dormir. Quizá Fugaku era como Sasuke y él al igual que su hijo se levantaba temprano por las mañanas. Quizá la chica era como yo y se despertaba pasado el medio día en un fin de semana. O qué tal y ella amaba a los perros como yo a Gil, y él odiaba a las mascotas como Sasuke, quien sólo toleraba a Gil por sus buenos modales, pero despreciaba a las mascotas en general.

Pero claro, en las bodas no decían nada de eso. Sólo recalcaban en la salud y enfermedad, prospero y adverso y bla, bla. Nada que garantizara que el matrimonio duraría lo suficiente como para organizar una boda a lo grande.

El sacerdote finalmente hizo las preguntas oportunas. Fugaku Uchiha y la chica, cuyo nombre ni tomé importancia en escuchar, pronunciaron sus votos y sellaron su amor con un discreto beso.

Shikamaru despertó justo a tiempo para aplaudir junto con el resto de los invitados.

Sasuke me tomó de la mano y me llevó adelante a pasos firmes. Nos detuvimos justo frente a la pareja y después de felicitarles, nos tomamos una foto con ellos… y el resto del grupo. Por un segundo, mientras la pareja posaba para las fotos, me imaginé en su lugar con Sasuke a mi lado. En nuestra boda. La cuál sería el inicio de una vida llena de rarezas que nunca creí en mi vida. Una vida juntos, fotos juntos, hijos, hacer el amor, alimentar bebés, tener sexo por las mañanas en que ellos fueran al jardín de infantes y envejecer despertando cada mañana con una sonrisa. Deseché esa idea con la misma rapidez en que llegó. De nuevo, volví a ser la chica sentada en la segunda fila de la capilla justo a tiempo para ver a la pareja de recién casados salir juntos y tomados de la mano.

.

-Firmemente opino que esto de las bodas debería empezar con un juego de preguntas y respuestas. – Dije en la recepción, con una copa de vino en la mano derecha.

-¿Porqué? – Ino me observó confundida mientras degustaba de un plato de fresas con chocolate que Sai le había conseguido de la mesa de postres.

-Sólo ideas mías. – Respondí.

Ino se había arreglado el maquillaje borrando todo rastro de lágrimas sentimentales y ahora estaba de nuevo con los ánimos hasta el tope. El asiento reservado para Sasuke, a mi lado, estaba vacío. No le había visto en aproximados 20 minutos y no teníamos ni idea de dónde estaría.

-Buenas noches. – sabia, sin verle, que se trataba del hermano mayor de Sasuke. Esa calma y acento respetuoso en su voz era inigualable.

-Hola, Itachi. – Ino fue la primera en saludar. – Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Volví esta mañana de los Ángeles. – Nos informó saludándonos a todos. – Hola, Sai.

-¿Cómo has estado? – Sai respondió el saludo.

-Excelente. – Sonrió. – Felicidades por la boda, Naruto, señorita Hyuuga.

-Ahora Uzumaki… – Naruto le corrigió.

-Correcto. – Itachi se disculpó.

-Se lo agradezco, Itachi. – Hinata permitió que Itachi le dé un cálido y rápido abrazo.

-Shikamaru, un placer. – Itachi estrechó su mano con Shikamaru y él le presentó a Temari. – ¿Tu… novia?

-Así es. – Temari le saludó sonrojada.

Y ese era el comúnmente conocido: "Efecto Itachi." Aquel que todas las chicas presentaban cuando veían a Itachi por primera vez. Ino hasta hiperventiló la primera vez que él le dio un beso en la mejilla como gesto de saludo.

-Sakura. – Fui la ultima en ser saludada por él. Me dio un rápido abrazo y un cálido beso en la mejilla. – Como siempre, encantadora.

-Y tú tan… tú. – Itachi me sonrió de nuevo. Su sonrisa no era para nada parecida a la de su hermano. En la de él, había cierto toque de misterio encantador. De esa clase que enloquece y fascina al mismo tiempo. – ¿Has visto a Sasuke?

-Hace un momento. – Respondió. – Está saludando los mayores. Toda la familia ansiaba verle, ya saben que él siempre gusta de desaparecerse por un buen tiempo de la familia.

-Típico de él. – Ino concordó.

-Sí me disculpan, debo hablar con mi padre. – Itachi se despidió cortésmente.

-Hasta luego. – Nos despedimos en cuanto Itachi se fue, dejándonos solos y aburridos de nuevo.

-¿Y bien…? – Fue mi oportunidad de hostigar a alguien. – Temari, ¿Qué te pareció?

-¡Sí! – Ino chilló. – ¿No es un encanto?

-Lo es. – Tema asintió en tusiasmada. – No puedo creer que tenga los mismos genes que Sasuke.

El efecto Itachi hacía las suyas de nuevo.

-No estamos seguras, pero creemos que Sasuke es adoptado. – Ino susurró.

-Yo diría que más bien Itachi es el adoptado. – Shikamaru saboreó un sorbo de vino.

-No se parece a nadie de su familia. – Naruto concordó con él. – Sasuke sin duda tiene el mismo carácter que su padre.

-Amargado y sin afecto. – Me burlé.

-¿No creen que Naori lucía hermosa? – Hinata suspiró cambiando el tema.

-¿Quién? – Pregunté sintiéndome ajena a su conversación por no saber de quien hablaban.

-La novia. – Ino respondió como si fuera de lo más obvio. – ¿Dónde estuviste toda la boda? – Me miró con impaciencia.

-Lo siento, sólo no presté atención al nombre de la chica. – Me excusé.

-Como sea, ella es joven. – Hinata suspiró. – Seguro querrá tener hijos pronto. – Ino se tensó al escuchar aquel comentario. Oh-oh. ¿Aún seguía insegura por su prueba negativa?

-Oh, ¿crees que él también quiera hijos? – Temari prolongó el tema. ¿Debería cambiar de conversación…?

-Dudo mucho que quiera, ya saben, él es mayor. – Shikamaru intervino.

-Hey, ¿Por qué no brindamos? – Pedí.

-¿Por qué? – La voz de Ino sonó diferente, algo rara. No logré descubrir a qué se debía pero no parecía normal.

-Yo que sé. – Me encogí de hombros. – Aquí nadie parece notarnos y tendremos que buscar diversión por nuestra cuenta si queremos mantenernos despiertos hasta la hora del pastel.

-¿Pastel? – Shikamaru hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Sí, no pienso irme de aquí sin pastel. – Me hice la ofendida. – Sólo por eso vine.

-Entonces brindemos. – Ino sonrió de forma tierna. – De hecho… – Miró a Sai y se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído. Ambos observaron el salón en búsqueda de algo y finalmente Sai se levantó de la silla marchándose a pasos lentos.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunté sintiéndome confundida. Miré a Hinata en búsqueda de alguna respuesta. Quizá ella estaba enterada de algo que yo no. Hinata se encogió de hombros y miró a Naruto con inquietud.

-¿Todo bien, Ino? – Temari lucía inquieta.

-Ino, ¿te encuentras…? – Shikamaru lucía preocupado por su eterna rival.

Volví a mirar a Ino dispuesta a exigir una respuesta, cuando Sai volvió a la mesa, seguido de Sasuke. Ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y Sai pidió al camarero más próximo a nosotros unas copas nuevas de vino, excepto para Ino.

-Tenemos que anunciarles algo. – Dijo alzando su copa hacía nosotros. Las mesas a nuestro alrededor estaban ajenas en sus propias pláticas y nadie notaba la conmoción en la nuestra. Sai le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla a su esposa y tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos para infundirle valor.

Sentí que mi estomago se contrajo repentinamente y mi corazón latía a un ritmo inimaginable. Casi tuve ganas de devolver el estómago.

-Sin rodeos, Ino. – Le animé.

-¡Sai y yo seremos padres! – Soltó en medio de un chillido de alegría. Sus preciosos ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas y sus mejillas sonrojadas le hicieron justicia a su hermoso rostro.

Con una sonrisa más resplandeciente que el sol, mi mejor amiga anunció que finalmente sería madre.

La mesa estalló en gritos de júbilo. Por unos segundos el universo entero se detuvo y todo se concentró en la felicidad que todos experimentábamos en ese momento. Era la más maravillosa del mundo. Ningún bebé sería más afortunado y querido que el de Ino y Sai. Porque no sólo ellos le esperaban, también nosotros éramos parte de aquello desde aquel momento.

Las lágrimas que con tanto cuidado ella había eliminado de su rostro, regresaron para vengarse. Esa mujer, ¿Cómo conseguía que todo el mundo se concentrara en ella? Nuevamente volvía a hacer de las suyas en una fiesta que no le pertenecía, pero qué más daba. A nadie le importaba eso en ese momento. Todos estábamos entusiasmados mientras nos poníamos de pie y nos turnábamos para abrazarle. En algún momento, también lloré. Abracé a Ino y lloramos por unos segundos, juntas, cómplices de aquello. Me separé de ella sabiendo que alguien detrás de mí esperaba para abrazarle igual y tropecé, sin querer, con Sasuke. No supe de qué manera, pero acabé entre sus brazos. Abrazándonos como si el logro fuera nuestro. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por varios segundos y deseé besarle. Estábamos tan cerca y tan lejanos al resto que nadie lo notaria.

Pero no lo hicimos.

Porque no era el lugar, ni nuestro momento. De hecho, aquel futuro que yo imaginé tampoco lo estaba. Un futuro tan claro que casi podía tocarlo, un futuro que jamás podría estar a mi alcance.

Rompí el abrazo con una suave sonrisa y bebí de un trago casi media copa.

De vuelta a la realidad, me di cuenta que el mundo había vuelto a girar y nadie parecía notar la celebración en nuestra mesa. Quizá, la familia de Sasuke nos veía como el típico grupo de ebrios colados que más vale ignorar.

Me senté de nuevo en la silla, aún con la copa entre mis manos. Bebí el resto y con una seña pedí al camarero una más.

El resto de la mesa poco a poco comenzaba a sentarse y a bajar los tonos de su voz, pero aún comentaban sobre el acontecimiento de la noche. No, la boda no. El bebé de Ino y Sai.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? – Temari cuestionó aún sonriente.

-A penas 4 semanas. – Respondió entusiasmada.

-Supongo que es muy pronto para preguntar si saben qué será. – Shikamaru lucía demasiado contento.

-Así es, pero esperamos que sea niño. – Ino respondió entusiasmada.

-Yo preferiría una niña. – Sai contradijo a su esposa. Ino le miró con cierto enfado y amenazadora. – Pero un niño, uff, sería lindo. – El miedo con que lo dijo no dejaba lugar a dudas de quien mandaba en esa relación.

-Es increíble. – Mi sonrisa llevaba allí más de 5 minutos y no podía borrarla.

-Felicidades a ambos. – Sasuke habló. – Será el bebé más amado.

-Teniendo 6 tíos que le llenen de mimos, yo esperaría que fuera el más berrinchudo. – Naruto opinó mientras abrazaba con un brazo a Hinata.

-O caprichoso. – Concordé con él.

-Como su madre.

-Cállate, vago. – Ino reprendió a Shikamaru. – Ya te habías tardado.

-Sasuke... – Le llamé mientras una pelea daba inicio en la mesa. – Voy al baño.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Hizo ademán de querer levantarse.

-Descuida, es el vino. – Respondí. – Sólo debo ir a hacer pis, no tardo.

-Bien. – Asintió mientras volvía a concentrarse en la plática.

Me levanté de la silla y comencé a caminar a pasos rápidos por el salón, como si la vida se me fuese en ello. Prácticamente así era.

¿Dónde estaba el maldito baño?

Un grito por parte de una chica se escuchó cerca de mí. La conmoción creció mientras bajaron tenuemente el tono de la luz y varias chicas se juntaron en un punto al medio del salón.

Perfecto.

-¿Acaso no saben que en este lugar hay una linda chica con ceguera nocturna y muchas ganas de ir a un baño? – Gemí enfadada.

Seguí caminando en busca de algún camarero que me indicara donde hallar un baño. Sin duda, eso era más difícil ahora.

De pronto, mi cuerpo chocó contra el de alguna persona igual de distraída que yo. Era un hombre. Su deliciosa colonia le delataba, al igual que sus fuertes manos en mis hombros.

-Disculpe. – Dije apenada.

-Fue mi culpa, lo lamento. – Una ronca voz me respondió.

Algo cayó cerca de mis pies y las luces se encendieron de repente dejándome un poco más aturdida de lo que ya estaba. Parpadeé un par de veces. El enorme y hermoso ramo de flores lilas y rosas estaba a mis pies. Unas manos pálidas se agacharon a recoger el ramo antes de que yo intentara hacerlo.

-Aquí tienes. – Me lo ofreció sin dudar. Me perdí absorta en la belleza de las flores y me sentí nostálgica. –…Sakura.

-Te lo agradezco, yo… – Y me detuve en cuanto comprendí que aquella persona sabía mi nombre. Alcé el rostro para mirar a la persona con que había chocado y fue inevitable soltar el ramo a mis pies, de nuevo. – ¡Sasori! – chillé asustada.

La aparición de cabellos rojizos y sonrisa encantadora estaba frente a mí. Con su hermoso porte, sus brazos fuertes y sus perfectas manos.

-Hola, Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola de nuevo!

Mil disculpas con ustedes por tenerles tantos meses esperando. Comprendo que el tiempo es algo esencial cuando escribes pero la verdad es que no fue mi intención. Tuve la idea de cómo sería cada capítulo desde que comencé la historia, sin embargo ya saben que por una cosa u otra al final nada es como lo planeaste desde el primer momento. Esta historia es una de esas. Al finalizar el capitulo anterior ya tenía la idea de que pasaría, sin embargo… si, adivinaron, no supe plasmarlo en un primer momento.

Entonces pasó un mes y sólo tenía la plática con Ino y demás, y era todo. Después el sexo con Sasuke (no podía faltar) y así… Luego tuve un bloqueo mental terrible. No supe que poner intermedio a todo y no sabía qué más decir. Varias veces estuve a punto de subir una nota pidiendo auxilio, ya saben, alguien que tuviera tiempo de leer mis borradores para opinar su punto de vista y me ayudara a acomodarlo, sin embargo por pena no lo hice xD

El caso es que cuando me decidí a como estructurarlo, me di cuenta que el tiempo había pasado y que por la espera se merecían algo poderoso :D y mi idea primeramente era subir un capitulo aún más largo que este. Créanme, me faltaron demasiadas cosas que quería meter en este capítulo. Sin embargo, me di cuenta que entre más agregara, mas me tardaría. Por los rellenos xD y demás y decidí subirlo así.

Y prometo no volver a tardar tanto como ahora. Es que la neta si me pase de ver… JAJJA tardé MESES.

Espero me perdonen y sigan reviewwseandome románticamente con: VAGA INMUNDA, SUBE CAPITULO Y DEJA DE ESTAR ECHADA SIN ESCRIBIR, con amor.

Gracias a quienes me mandaron mensajes privados también. Nekatniss, te debo las gracias porque tu mensaje fue el que me ayudó a decir: son tonteras, debo subir capi HOY.

Y yo sé, lo sé que no son horas de subir capi, pero quería también desearles que tuvieran un excelente inicio de semana.

Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció

Ya sabemos que sakura si le quiere, namás que es muy menza para decirlo. Y a las personas cuya teoría dice que Sasuke igual… ;D jajaja

Por ahora, se complicarán algunas cosas.

Gracias por la espera, y espero disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo (:

Porfis reviewwseenme diciendo que tal este capítulo, si les gustó, si no les gustó, si lo odiaron, si me odiaron, si lo amodiaron….

Así que ya saben ;)

Nos estamos leyendo. Como siempre espero sus consejos y críticas constructivas. Y sus teorías y opiniones :D

Besos :*

Una muy apenada AngelliH.


	12. De la decepción

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

█ █ █ █ █ Derechos reservados █ █ █ █

Angiie

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **De la decepción.**_

" _A veces el pasado vuelve al presente porque quedó una historia pendiente."_

-No-puede-ser. – Dije para mí misma en el momento mismo en que el planeta dejó de girar a la velocidad constante y todo se volvió como en cámara lenta para mí.

 _¿En serio? Es ¿EN-SERIO?_ – Fue lo primero que cruzó por mi mente cuando por breves segundos mi mirada se encontró directamente con los ojos grises de Sasori, y fue en ese mismo instante en que mis ojos y labios se abrieron sorprendidos y mi corazón comenzó a latir descontrolado. Por alguna razón también dejé de respirar por breves segundos. Y luego… maduramente esquivé mi mirada de él.

Conocía mi cuerpo tan bien como mis reacciones, y sabía que el hormigueo que recorría mis mejillas era por un sonrojo formándose en mi rostro debido a la adrenalina del momento. A eso, o quizá el alcohol que estuve tomando momentos antes en la mesa fueran la causa. Y bueno, conocí al idiota de Sasori tan bien mientras estuvimos juntos, que casi podía apostar que su arrogancia le haría pensar que lo que me pasaba era debido a su patética presencia. Y no es que mi posible sonrojo fuera a pasar porque se tratara de él, es decir… lo recordaba sexy, increíblemente sexy, pero en esos pocos segundos que le había podido mirar… no vi nada.

Quizá ya no era tan atractivo, quizá ya había engordado…

Suspiré cruzándome instintivamente de brazos. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera una persona con tan mala suerte en este planeta?… Yo. Era el colmo. Estaba saladísima en cuestiones de hombres… bueno, casi… ¡AL DEMONIO! La verdad, si lo estaba.

- _Tienes que estar bromeando._ – Pensé mientras mis manos comenzaban a sudarme por los nervios mientras trataba disimuladamente de cubrir mi rostro con algunos mechones sueltos de mi cabello. Mi mirada desvariaba sin rumbo exacto, sólo esquivándole a él pero al mismo tiempo intentando con sutileza verle de reojo. Necesitaba comprobar que no estaba enloqueciendo y que se trataba de él, pero estaba en un 85% segura de que no estaba equivocada, y que necesitaba salir huyendo de ahí. Necesitaba una distracción. Así que seguí buscando por mí alrededor algún medio de escape, algo que distraiga, algo… alguien. Pero… no había nada, ni nadie conocido. Ni siquiera alguien que pueda ayudarme a escapar de él…

 _¿Escapar, porque?_ La voz interna y coherente en mi cabeza se mantenía firme ante la situación. _Es raro y extraño que Sasori esté precisamente en este lugar, pero…_

Lo medité un par de segundos más y luego maduramente pensé: _Es completamente absurdo, todo debe ser producto de mi muy alocada y recientemente absurda imaginación. O más bien, del vino. Ni siquiera puedo recordar cuantas copas ya tomé. Con razón tengo tantas ganas de encontrar un baño…_

Decidida a que la causa de mi alucinación con Sasori se debía a una prematura embriaguez, decidí que necesitaba saber el nombre del vino para comprarlo y beberlo tranquilamente en casa, sola. Si me provocaba alucinaciones tan realistas, quizá podría beberlo e imaginar a Sasuke bailándome o algo así.

Suspiré sabiendo que estaba enloqueciendo poco a poco. Pero de igual manera decidí comprobar que en verdad nada era real en ese momento. Llevé una de mis manos al brazo contrario y delicadamente me di un discreto pero duro pellizco en él.

-¡Auch! – Me sobresalté tallándome avergonzada el lugar en donde me había herido a mí misma.

-Oh, ¿estás bien? – Escuché la suave voz de Sasori pronunciando cerca de mí.

De acuerdo, era completamente improbable que el vino provocara esas alucinaciones tan exactas.…

Y entonces lo supe. Era oficial. No estaba alucinando y tampoco estaba ebria.

 _¡QUÉ ALGUIEN MÁS ME PELLIZQUE! Por favor… ¡Esto NO puede ser real! Esto es sólo un… un sueño. ¡Debe ser un sueño!_ – Si, estaba en peligro, pero mis dramas mentales sólo empeoraban con esto. En mi cabeza se libraba una parodia digna de una comedia. Porque esa parte madura me pedía enfrentarme valientemente a lo que sea que viniese a continuación, pero la parte menos sensata, esa parte irracional que me precipitaba a actuar sin antes considerar las cosas, me pedía que me fuese lejos, tan lejos como mis pies me lo permitiesen. Esa parte tenía una buena coartada: Sí de verdad era Sasori quien estaba frente a mí, y sí él seguía siendo tan… él como recordaba… Yo no sabía que tan inmune me habían hecho los años a los encantos de Sasori. Es decir, yo era consciente de que ese idiota me había herido en el pasado, pero… aún podía recordar claramente el temblor de mis piernas cuando él me hablaba de forma seductora. Ahora sabía que lo hacía para conseguir lo que fuese en su beneficio, pero eso no le restaba peligro a la situación. Y luego, muy profundamente había otra parte que me reclamaba el no haberle reconocido a penas escuché su voz cuando me pasó las flores, eso me habría dado una oportunidad de escapar… Después de todo, con tan sólo haberle visto a penas unos breves segundos consiguió que mi mente reaccionara alocadamente. Es decir, más de lo normal. Después de todo, Sasori y yo no terminamos porque yo así lo quisiera. Y no sabía precisamente sí mis reacciones se debían a emoción por verle o a que la última vez que le vi le traté muy mal y posiblemente él estuviera a punto de reclamarme.

Los años lo habían hecho de cierta forma impredecible.

-…Sakura. – Abrí los ojos aún más. Aquella ronca y estúpida voz pronunció mi nombre con cierta dulzura.

La forma en que había dicho mi nombre al principio fue como con duda. La primera vez no estaba del todo seguro que fuera yo quien estaba frente a él. La segunda, cuando me ofreció las flores, fue su forma de confirmarlo. Esta tercera vez era más exigente. Como si pensara: 'Ya sé que eres tú. Vamos, di algo'

 _Vamos, Sakura… MIERDA, ¡di algo!_ – Esa poca delicada voz en mi interior trataba desesperadamente de hacerme reaccionar. – _Rápido o él pensará que eres estúpida, ó idiota… O ambas._

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué aquí?... ¡¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?!

-… Hey… – A penas un suave y leve sonido. Aquella pequeña versión mía que vivía en mi cabeza bufó dándose por vencida.

 _Todo un caso perdido._

Pero, ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? " _Lo siento, estás equivocado… yo no soy Sakura_ "Es obvio que él ya sabía que si era yo. Y con el estúpido numerito del pellizco fue más que evidente. Qué tal sí le decía: " _Lo siento, necesito ir al baño"_ Tal vez… No. Quizá si le decía: _'Idiota, yo no quiero verte o hablar contigo de nuevo'_ No, en definitiva. Suspiré. Después de unos 30 segundos ahí parada, con la boca ligeramente abierta y las palabras aún atoradas en mi garganta, él mínimo podía pensar que estaba loca, ahora que sabía que muda no era.

-Vaya, por un momento pensé que me había equivocado. – El alivio en su voz se hizo presente. Ladeé la cabeza un poco y di un ligero asentimiento simulando un gesto de saludo, mientras discretamente me cruzaba de brazos para poder darme a mí misma un ligero nuevo pellizco. Sólo uno pequeñito.

Muy madura, Sakura. De nuevo.

-¡Mierda! – Gemí tan bajo que ni yo misma me alcancé a escuchar. Discretamente bajé la mano con que me había medio pellizcado el brazo y fue entonces que me rendí ante los hechos. Yo no estaba soñando. Era real. Frente a mi no se encontraba una alucinación de mi distraída imaginación. Era en verdad él.

Sasori.

Llené de aire mis pulmones tratando de infundirme valor.

-Sasori… – Nuevamente hice un estúpido gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo y me sorprendí a mi misma por lo tranquila que sonó mi voz y por lo estúpida que era al seguir sin mirarle.

-Hola. – Podía escuchar una risa en su voz. Sabía que no era la de burla, más sin embargo no estaba lejana a serlo. – Realmente no esperaba encontrarte aquí... – Dijo con asombro.

-Ahh. – Salió como un susurro de mis labios. Al menos ambos pensamos lo mismo. Definitivamente encontrarlo a él es lo último que pensé que me sorprendería de esta boda.

-… – Escuché los labios de Sasori separarse e inhalar aire para hablar, pero por fortuna un nuevo ruido de multitud se formaba en el punto medio del salón.

-¿Y ahora qué? – Rodé los ojos preguntándome sí quizá la novia aventaría otro ramo, porque él que yo había obtenido seguía en el piso, a mis pies.

Una música estúpidamente lenta sonó por todo el salón. Las luces se apagaron al instante mismo en que el ruido por la música se hizo más y más fuerte y agradecí por una vez el hecho de no poder ver bien en la oscuridad.

Suspiré aliviada llevando la mano derecha a la altura de mi pecho y subí el rostro hacía Sasori encontrándome sólo con su silueta difusa. Oh, vaya. Qué lástima.

 _Gracias, mala visión. Gracias._

La silueta de Sasori no me daba mucha información de cómo lucía físicamente, pero no se veía tan mal. Es decir, sí no le conociera y yo fuera simplemente una típica chica que conoce a un típico chico en una típica… no tan típica… boda, probablemente le permitiría guiarme por la oscuridad y seguramente terminaría permitiendo que pasara algo más. Conociéndome a mí, ese algo más terminaría en mi departamento o probablemente en algún hotel del cual yo huiría a la mañana siguiente con la típica frase: _'Gracias por el sexo, espero no verte nunca más'_ Y es que eso, antes de Sasuke, se me daba muy bien. A excepción de algunas fallas, como con Lee.

Pero eso ya era cosa del pasado.

-Bien, debería irme. – Me encogí de hombros sabiendo que él no me había escuchado.

No estaba interesada en saber cómo pararía esto. Pero no planeaba pasarme el resto de la noche esperando algo ahí. No si quería probar el pastel a gusto.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad me consumió por unos segundos. Mordí mi labio inferior preguntándome qué estaría pensando él de mí en esos momentos. Porque, ahora que tenía unos cuantos minutos para poder recomponerme de esta locura de mi vida, debía admitir al menos para mí misma que este reencuentro ya había sucedido tiempo atrás infinidad de veces en mi cabeza. Por supuesto que lo había hecho. Es decir, mentiría si dijera que nunca volví a pensar en su estúpida y patética persona en todos esos años.

En mis fantasías, Sasori y yo topábamos casualmente en algún desconocido lugar al que yo llegaría acompañada de algún irresistible galán al que yo nunca podía verle el rostro, pero que a juzgar por las reacciones de las personas y el enfado en el rostro de Sasori al vernos juntos, era perfecto. Por supuesto yo tendría un cuerpo esbelto, torneado, bronceado y perfecto. Nada comparable con la chica por la cual él me había dejado. En esos años sin vernos, de alguna manera, yo habría conseguido crecer unos cuantos centímetros más, mis pechos también habrían crecido un par de tallas y se verían fabulosos en un entallado vestido negro que resaltarían mis largas y cremosas piernas. Todo mi atuendo culminaría con unos hermosos tacones negros, altos y finos, los cuales, manejaría a la perfección sin parecerme a 'Bamby' recién nacido al usarlos. Mi cabello sería más ondulado y largo que el de la chica estúpida que él se había cogido en su departamento… Yo estaría sutilmente aferrada al brazo de mi pareja y sonreiría triunfante para mis adentros en cuanto Sasori supiera que no estábamos en la misma sincronía. Porque yo estaría tan fabulosa que sería la representación en carne y hueso de las fantasías eróticas de mi ex novio en ese momento. Sería tan perfecta y fabulosa que él babearía por poner un dedo sobre mí. Mordería sus labios ansiando probar los míos y se retorcería al darse cuenta que yo ya no le miraba con los mismos ojos.

Por supuesto, mi fantasía no simplemente se basaba en mis cambios físicos. Eso sólo era el inicio de todo lo demás. Ante mi presencia, Sasori se mostraría sorprendido de verme. Tanto que abriría la boca casi por completo y en seguida se arrepentiría de haberme desechado tiempo atrás de la forma en que lo hizo y luego me rogaría…No, él suplicaría, suplicaría por mi perdón. Se humillaría ante mí como el vil insecto que era, y todo con tal de que yo volviera con él.

Por supuesto, yo no quedaría muda ante su presencia, como estaba en realidad.

El final variaba según mi estado de ánimo:

a) Estaba la opción donde yo volvía a patearle con rudeza justo ahí donde más le dolería.

b) La opción donde yo finjo que no le conozco para simplemente ignorarle.

c) Y por último, pero no menos importante, donde yo finjo caer en sus encantos para después humillarle públicamente de tal forma que nunca pudiera volver a asomar su patético rostro en algún lugar del planeta, o al menos del país: Me ARROJARÍA a los brazos de aquél PERFECTO galán de cabellos negros sin rostro y le BESARÍA hasta las anginas de una forma tan jodidamente sexy y que haría enfadar jodidamente al estúpido de Sasori a tal punto de querer golpearlo. Claro que mi galán a parte de buen besador estaría en condiciones perfectas como para patear el estúpido y redondo trasero de Sasori.

Oh, que violenta y desagradable era mi imaginación cuando quería.

…Y entonces, a todo lo anterior es a lo que comúnmente le llamamos 'Expectativa'.

Esta era la realidad:

Yo, Sakura Haruno, después de casi 6 años desde la última vez que le vi… seguía completa y absolutamente igual. A penas y había crecido quizá medio centímetro… o no. Mis pechos seguían teniendo la misma talla que él bien ya conocía, ni siquiera habían cambiado un poquito. Mi vestido era lindo, Ino había hecho maravillas con mi cabello y maquillaje, pero sin él, seguía siendo la típica chica simplona cuyo único atractivo natural eran esos lindos ojos color jade. Mi cuerpo a penas y había ensanchado un poco de las caderas, pero seguía siendo esa chica delgaducha sin muchas curvas. Mis piernas no estaban mal, pero mis tacones eran lo suficientemente altos para verse elegantes, pero también lo suficientemente bajos como para permitirme caminar de un lado a otro sin tropezar siquiera. En conclusión, nada, ni un solo cabello mío había cambiado en esos cerca de 6 años sin verle. NADA.

Y la triste realidad es que en todas mis patéticas fantasías yo siempre salía triunfante porque sabía exactamente qué hacer y qué decir para hacerle sentir miserable. Como sí el reencuentro hubiera estado planeado desde un principio por mí e inclinado a mi favor. Y entonces él, quedaría desecho por completo. Justo como yo estuve en esa época idiota de mi vida cuando pensé que había perdido al hombre más importante de mi vida. Qué equivocada estuve.

El punto es que, la expectativa y la realidad nunca iban de la mano.

NUNCA.

Porque en mi cabeza había formulado el reencuentro de demasiadas formas y cada una con un final diferente a la otra. Con un mismo fin: Yo ganaría una batalla que ni siquiera existía realmente. En mis fantasías yo estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que pasara porque a fin de cuentas yo estaba segura de que lo encontraría en aquél lugar. Pero… Nunca me preparé para cómo reaccionar cuando te encuentras inesperadamente con tu ex, con aquél ex que marcó un antes y un después en tu vida amorosa.

Supongo que nunca estás lo suficientemente preparada para afrontar la tormenta.

Pero así eran estas cosas. Fantasías. Viles, irreales e imposibles. Porque no había forma humanamente posible de humillar a alguien a quien ni si quiera podía ver fijamente a los ojos en ese instante. Y no sólo por la repentina oscuridad, es decir… aunque prendieran las luces sabía que me costaría trabajo mirarle… y no estaba segura del porqué. Pensé por algunos segundos que mi miedo era debido a sus ojos, porque yo me conocía bien y sabia que sus ojos fueron alguna vez una de mis más grandes debilidades. No quería tentar al destino averiguando si aún lo eran. Pero luego recordé que en 5 años había conocido ojos mejores, cuerpos, personas, voces mejores. Sasuke por ejemplo. Si bien era cierto que a él ya le conocía de poco antes de terminar con Sasori… bueno, es una verdad absolutamente sincera que la anatomía física de Sasuke era indiscutiblemente mejor que la de Sasori... en muchos aspectos, Sasuke era mejor. Al menos unos 5 centímetros mejor que él. Y sus ojos…

-¿Puedes creerlo? – La voz de Sasori me regresó de aquella ensoñación. – Estaba tan aburrido hace poco y por un momento pensé que quizá ya era tiempo de marcharme. Suerte que no lo hice. – Oh, Sasori estaba hablando conmigo. ¿Desde cuándo? – Imagínalo, de haberme ido hace 5 minutos quizá yo no te habría visto caminar perdida por entre las damas que se disputaban el ramo.

-Aaaaaja. – Si, definitivamente no nos hubiéramos visto. Debí quedarme sentada y aguantarme la pis unos minutos más.

-Me siento tan contento ahora, mi Sakura. – Escuché su suave voz pronunciar con dulzura mi nombre mientras una de mis manos se posaba sobre mi hombro izquierdo en busca de autoprotección. Las luces se encendieron repentinamente de nuevo y mi cara ardiendo era una señal de que mi cuerpo reaccionó ante aquellas palabras que Sasori acababa de pronunciar. Aquellas palabras dichas por Sasori me trajeron estúpidos recuerdos cursis. 'Mi Sakura'. Fue inevitable para mí no recordar aquella primera vez que hablé con él. En la segunda semana de haber ingresado a la facultad de medicina, en el salón de clases, en la silla contigua a la mía. Había pronunciado las mismas palabras. _'Hola, mi Sakura'_ y me había tocado de igual manera el hombro para llamar mi atención aquella primera vez. Y entonces, como ahora, me estremecí por la forma posesiva pero tierna de pronunciar mi nombre. Como si desde el primer momento él supiera que yo sería suya, y él mío. Ahora era diferente. Ahora no podía permitirme caer. Pero… ¡Oh, esa maldita voz! Era suave y cálida, tranquila y parsimoniosa. Entonces recordé que en ese entonces yo creía que no había nada más delicioso que esa voz gimiendo mientras…

¡Concéntrate, Sakura!

-Sasori… – Susurré sintiendo un ardor en mi garganta. Estaba completamente seca. ¿Dónde estaban esos meseros cuando les necesitaba? Ladeé velozmente la cabeza en busca de uno, pero era como si la gente a nuestro alrededor pasara por completo de nosotros. Y así era. Si contamos que claramente en ese lugar muy pocas, demasiado pocas, personas me conocían… era como si estuviésemos solos en un planeta extraño rodeados de extraños.

Carraspeé un par de veces.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Amablemente él preguntó. Volviendo a fijar la mirada en el suelo, asentí. Decidí concentrarme estúpidamente en algún punto y fijé la vista en las flores. No sería tan de locos fingir que yo simplemente veía las flores en el piso y no ocultándome de él.

-Yo… – Separé los labios y traté de hablar, pero mi garganta raspaba. Y seguía sin poder mirarle. _Vamos, Sakura. ¡Di algo! Antes de que él piense que eres muy idiota. ¡Tan siquiera mírale ya!_ – Yo sólo…

Vamos. Siendo sincera, debía admitir que esto era algo de esperarse. Es decir, 5 años habían pasado y eso era demasiado tiempo sin ver a alguien. Es decir, era una gran ciudad, pero… 5 años eran mucho tiempo. Ya era justo y necesario. Y no estaba resultando ser el reencuentro que yo bien planeé en mi cabeza, pero al menos estaba siendo un reencuentro como las normas sociales dictaban: Incómodo y eterno.

Después de todo estábamos en una boda completamente irracional y este reencuentro… bueno, seguramente no sería lo peor de la noche. No, si me proponía que no me afectara en lo absoluto desde ese mismo instante.

El bullicio a nuestro alrededor comenzó a dispersarse y la música aburrida y lenta resonó por todo el lugar. Por unos breves segundos, sentí que su imponente mirada se apartaba de mí. Entonces discretamente le observé agacharse velozmente dejándome ver por unos segundos su hermoso y ondulado cabello pelirrojo a mis pies. Sus manos se detuvieron en el ramo de flores que estaba en el suelo. Ahí, agachado, le vi tratando de acomodar en su sitio unas cuantas flores que se habían desajustado del lazo que las mantenía unidas. Sasori estaba casi de rodillas frente a mí y una parte de mi subconsciente quiso pensar que tenía suficiente por un día y en esos segundos en mi mente me pregunté sí quizá ese era un buen momento para correr lejos de ahí… o no. Si. Podía tomar la dignidad que tenía y marcharme a grandes pasos de ahí. Podía dejarle solo como un idiota recogiendo flores. Podía… ¿O no? No. Sí me marchaba de ahí le dejaría una pequeña insinuación de que aún sentía algo por él. Es decir, no pasa todos los días que te reencuentras con tu ex. Bueno, siendo sincera años atrás él me hizo mucho daño… aunque… ¿Irme no demostraría que me dolió demasiado su engaño como para odiarle de por vida? Acaso yo, ¿no me vería como una ardida? Vamos, es obvio que poco más de 5 años después ya debía de haberlo superado. Se supone. Entonces… ¿Lo superé, o no? Si, definitivamente ya lo había superado. Quedarme sería una buena oportunidad para restregarle en cara lo feliz que estaba de ser yo sin él. Posiblemente, ante mis ojos tenía una buena oportunidad para vengarme. No como mis fantasías dictaban, pero al menos podría pararme frente a él y presumirle de la maravillosa vida que llevaba. Y bueno, quizá mi vida sería una excelente forma de humillarle. Claro está, que omitiría del guión mi situación amorosa.

Entonces… ¿Qué procedía?

La respuesta llegó a mí como una revelación divina. En una mesa, solo y sin dueño, una copa casi llena llamó mi atención. Y yo, fiel a mi estilo indiferente hasta el final, decidí que para todo problema, el alcohol era una buena decisión. Y tomé la copa de la mesa cercana a mí, sin importarme si quiera que alguien me viera. A penas y tuve que estirar un poco mi brazo derecho porque estábamos literalmente parados junto a aquella mesa. Bebí como posesa el contenido de la elegante copa de cristal sintiéndome agradecida por el delicioso champagne de fresa que se deslizaba por mi garganta. En unos segundos, Sasori ya estaba irguiéndose con la misma elegancia de un caballero inglés mientras yo torpemente le daba, casi aventaba, la copa vacía a un mesero que pasó, por primera vez, en el momento exacto. Sasori se acomodó el saco con elegancia y así mismo me ofreció, de nuevo, el hermoso ramo de flores que torpemente yo había dejado caer por la impresión del reencuentro.

Y entonces pasó…

Nuestras manos se rozaron de una forma curiosa. No fue un simple y accidental roce, él había aprovechado la excusa de darme las flores para poder tocar mi mano con descaro. Sus suaves manos me dejaron helada, su dedo pulgar masajeó suavemente el dorso de mi mano y fue inevitable lo que pasó después. Fue justo tras eso que mis ojos se posaron en él. Fijamente en él. No estaba segura de si el alcohol me había dado el valor, o fue la sorpresa que me provocó el roce de su mano en la mía… pero fue así como oficialmente me reencontré cara a cara con Sasori. Lo tenía justo frente a mí, lo suficiente como para observarle a detalle.

Y lo hice.

-No lo sueltes de nuevo. – Me sonrió aún rozando con sus dedos el dorso de mi mano. La suavidad de su mano provocó en mi cuerpo un ligero cosquilleo.

La sensación, la calidez, la nostalgia… todo llegó de golpe.

-Hola. – Dije ante la perfección inhumana de pie frente a mí. Me sentí idiota en ese mismo instante.

-Hola. – Sasori sonrió para mí, con esos perfectamente alineados y brillantes dientes. Y me quedé sin aliento.

Había olvidado casi por completo la cálida sensación que su voz conjunta a su sonrisa provocaba en mí, era una sensación de estupefacción increíble. Y enmarcándolo, ese perfecto rostro de rasgos finos y facciones delicadas. Era como si lo estuviera viendo de nuevo por primera vez. Esa piel cremosa, esos enormes ojos grises, esos delgados labios. Supongo que eso fue un recordatorio de porque lo soporté tanto tiempo. Su voz, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su olor, y el sexo con él eran asombrosos.

-Sa…sori. – Finalmente hablé dando un ligero asentimiento. – Cuánto tiempo sin verte. – _Literalmente._ Dije sólo por hablar, para demostrarle que no estaba muda o deslumbrada ante él. Pero… ¡Estaba tan deslumbrada en ese instante que me sentí torpe y estúpida dentro de mi cabeza! Había desperdiciado bastantes segundos sin mirarle. Todo era igual a como recordaba pero de alguna manera diferente. Cierto aire de elegancia y madurez brotaban de su al rededor... Y luego estaba yo. Igual de torpe, igual de distraída. Él sí que podía decir que yo estaba exactamente igual a como la Sakura que él había dejado.

-Sakura, es un verdadero placer verte de nuevo. – De repente, ignoraba cómo, mi mano derecha ya estaba envuelta entre sus suaves manos de porcelana y las flores a penas y siendo aplastadas entre mis brazos. – Ha pasado tanto tiempo... – Guió mi mano directo hacia sus labios y se encorvó a penas lo suficiente para darle al dorso de mi mano un delicado y suave beso. Esa ridícula galantería suya seguía ahí. Pero ahora la reconocía como su estúpida táctica para impresionar. ¿Pero quién era yo para impedírselo? Ya sabía que era un truco de él y eso me daba ventaja, porque no caería de nuevo ante sus encantos. Después de todo, el tiempo me había enseñado a confiar más en aquellos hombres que van al grano y te dicen lo que buscan de ti, en vez de aquellos que creen que con prometerte las estrellas te aseguran.

-Sí, han pasado... unos cuantos años. – Sonreí pacientemente esperando que liberara pronto mi mano de entre las suyas. Por su bien, por mi bien.

-¿Me creerías sí te dijera que no ha sido suficiente el tiempo… como para olvidarme de ti? – Mientras aún sostenía mi mano entre las suyas, Sasori sonrió tan maravillosamente. La sonrisa que mostró pareció llegarle hasta los ojos. Cómo si de verdad estuviera muerto de felicidad por haberme visto de nuevo.

-Vamos… – Me encogí de hombros jalando discretamente mi mano para que él la soltara. – Fueron 5 años. – Aseguré. – Estoy segura de que no has dejado que el tiempo pase en vano. Es decir, seguro has estado divirtiéndote desde entonces. – Sólo mírate. Eres de esa clase de personas que nunca tuvo problemas para buscar diversiones de una noche, como romances de meses.

Seguro él no había tardado en buscar alguna chica mejor que yo. Y yo había pasado el tiempo sólo… jugando.

Una parte de mi comprendió la preocupación de Naruto por mis relaciones promiscuas, ciertamente no eran algo digno de compartir con orgullo en una reunión social. O en un reencuentro inesperado.

-Tú sabes. – Sasori se encogió de hombros. Pero luego no dijo nada más. Quise preguntar más directamente, pero sabía que ya no me correspondía en absoluto saber algún detalle de su vida.

Ya no más.

Me recordé a mí misma: _Sé que se ve absolutamente perfecto, pero no olvides que este fue el bastardo que rompió tu corazón, el idiota que se revolcó con otra tipa en su departamento y que encima te la restregó por la universidad haciéndote ver débil y urgida._

El tipo podría verse bien por fuera, pero estaba segura de que seguía siendo el mismo idiota por dentro.

Sasori suspiró y por breves segundos apartó la mirada de mí para observar el hermoso ramo de flores ya en mis manos.

-Tú… – Lo pensó unos segundos. – Tú no vas a arrojar ese ramo de flores como el último que traté de darte, ¿cierto? – Señaló mi mano izquierda la cual sostenía con fuerza el elegante ramo de flores que había recogido dos veces por mí. Sus palabras evocaron a mi memoria aquel último intento suyo con un ramo de rosas en la universidad con el cual trató de convencerme que le perdonara su escandalosa infidelidad, el cuál aventé sin consideración por una ventana.

-Básicamente no fue tu intención dármelas esta vez… – Me encogí de hombros. – Supongo que conservaré estas. – Llevé el ramo lo suficientemente cerca a mi rostro para poder oler las flores. – Son hermosas.

-Son sólo flores, Sakura. Simples y sencillas. Tú en cambio, luces grandiosa. – Le escuché decir y yo me quedé estática de nuevo con las flores aún casi pegadas a mi rostro. – Luces preciosa, Sakura. – Una sonrisa curva en sus labios provocó en mí un ligero temblor de piernas mientras él me observaba sin discreción.

¡Oh, no! Ese temblor de piernas en mí… se supone ya no le pertenecen a él…

-Y tú... – Joder, tu luces… perfecto. – Tienes un lindo... – Trasero, cuerpo, cabello. – Lindo traje. – Fue lo que salió de mis labios. En mi mente, una versión en miniatura de mi se estaba dando un fuerte golpe en la frente. Lindo traje. ¿Lindo traje, en serio?

Vamos, Sakura. Tú sabes que sin él se ve mejor. Mucho mejor.

-¿Mi traje? – Le escuché decir mientras se observaba a sí mismo. Bajé el rostro apenada e hice una mueca estúpida de frustración para mí misma. Después de todo, ni siquiera había visto su traje del todo. Color crema y corbata roja. Mmm... No sabía que el rojo le quedará tan...

-Ehh… si. – Asentí. – Te queda muy bien… el rojo… ehh, la corbata roja.

-Te lo agradezco. – Sonrió de nuevo. – Es mi favorito, ya sabes que siempre me ha gustado el rojo y… – Los labios de Sasori comenzaron a moverse con rapidez de arriba para abajo y aunque traté de entender si quiera alguna palabra, no pude del todo. No porque el ruido me lo impidiera, si no porque estaba más concentrada observando cada movimiento suyo que pretendiendo que me importaba escucharle hablar acerca de la ropa que llevaba puesta. –…Usé uno parecido cuando nos graduamos, seguro por eso llamó tu atención. – Seguía hablando con entusiasmo y yo seguía sin escucharle del todo. Sólo cierta parte de sus palabras llegaban con claridad a mis oídos. –…no sabía cuál usar así que lo decidí basándome en… – ¿Dónde se le ponía pausa a su boca? – y por eso es mi favorito.

-Lindo. – Repetí con voz fuerte sintiéndome mentirosa por no haberle hecho mucho caso.

 _Si, es decir, no te queda tan mal, amigo. Pero, siendo sincera… Ya sabes, a Sasuke le quedan mejor los trajes. Y sin ellos…_ – Negué apresurada. No era momento para sonrojarme entusiasmada o eso le subiría los humos a Sasori.

-¿Puedo decir que ese vestido negro te sienta bien? – Preguntó acercándose lo suficiente a mí mientras me observaba por completo de pies a cabeza, nuevamente. Me sentí incómoda y algo abochornada ante su mirada. Después de todo, la mirada es la única manera de tocar todo el cuerpo a la vez. Obviando el hecho de que él también sabía cómo era yo sin toda esa ropa.

-Te lo agradezco. – Me encogí de hombros fingiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento. – Y por el cumplido de hace un momento, también.

-Oh, pero si no fue un cumplido. – La brillante sonrisa le llegaba hasta los ojos. – Realmente eres hermosa. – Llevó una mano a su cabello y lo revolvió sutilmente pero sin despegar su mirada de la mía. – Te has puesto bellísima en estos años. Realmente… – Dudó. ¿Realmente?

-Aún así… te lo agradezco. – Fue lo único que pude decir no queriendo saber que diría después.

-Realmente los años te han sentado de maravilla. – Dijo con cierta nostalgia, como sí hubieran pasado siglos.

-No exageres. – Sonreí con burla. – No ha… pasado tanto tiempo. Ya te dije, a penas… 5 años.

-5 años. – Repitió con confianza y cierta nostalgia. Como sí yo no lo supiera. Como si él se hubiera tomado la molestia de contar cada día, semana, mes en que no nos vimos. – Y no sabes cómo te he echado de menos. – _Sí, claro._ Una lúgubre voz en mi cabeza bufó insatisfecha.

Sasori acababa de quitarse la máscara. Estaba segura, sus palabras eran parte de alguna táctica de seducción. Eso, o la patada en los testículos que le había dado, lo había vuelto ridículamente cursi.

 _Y este creía que yo le creía._

-No me digas. – Sonreí secamente. En mi rostro, estaba segura, se había pintado esa sonrisa falsa que a veces tendemos a poner cuando por dentro sientes arder el cuerpo de ira. Cuando por dentro te estás mordiendo la lengua para no reír a carcajadas en la cara de la persona que cree que te está atrapando, como sí no le conocieras. Mi subconsciente me pidió que respondiera con una burla sarcástica o un: _Yo no he pensado en ti para nada_. Aunque no fuese del todo cierta. Pero mis niveles de antipatía y sarcasmo no llegaban a esos límites. Al menos no en ese momento. Necesitaba escuchar más.

-Sakura… – Carraspeó. – ¿Por qué no me acompañas a mi mesa? Sólo un rato. – Oh, que conveniente.

No seas tan fácil, Sakura.

-Yo… lo siento, Sasori. – Negué apretando los labios en una mueca, dudando. – La verdad es que me esperan en mi mesa… – Con un sutil gesto, ladeé la cabeza a mi izquierda. Por donde se supone se encontraba la mesa donde mis amigos aguardaban por mí. – Se supone que yo sólo iba al baño y…

-Prometo no robarte mucho tiempo. – Me interrumpió. – Sólo quiero ponerme al día contigo. Después tendremos tiempo para volver a conocernos a fondo. – Podría apostar que me estaba hablando en doble sentido. Albureándome. Sin embargo, su rostro sin una sola mueca más que en su sonrisa, me hizo flaquear. Más no por mucho tiempo. Estaba segura de que las tentaciones venían de donde menos imaginas.

-No lo sé, Sasori. – Mordí con discreción mi labio inferior tratando de pensar en alguna manera de poder librarme de la situación. – Yo no… – _No he cambiado. Creo que aún soy débil._ Y aún recuerdo como patear a bastardos en las bolas. – No puedo. – _Créeme. Por tu bien._

-Sólo tomaremos una copa, por los viejos tiempos. – Me aseguró.

-No estoy segura. – Dije de inmediato. ¿En serio? ¿Qué parte de mí cree que quiere recordar esos viejos tiempos?

Sasori se puso serio. Casi podía jurar que se tensó de repente. Bajó la mirada hacía el suelo, justo como yo antes de poder verle.

-Entiendo. – Se encogió de hombros. – No te culpo porque no quieras verme ahora. Te entiendo. – Su mirada era como si sintiera alguna clase de pena por mí. – Yo realmente, realmente, fui un bastardo contigo en el pasado. – _Oh no… no no no._ Este idiota… – Lamento haberte herido de esa manera… – ¿DISCULPA? –…tanto que ahora no quieras ni estar cerca de mi… – Oh, Dios. – Admítelo… he visto como evitabas mi mirada hace un momento y...

 _Dios, líbrame de este mal humano… bastardo inmundo._

Bien hecho, Sakura. Le acabas de inflar un 20% más a su ego. Idiota.

-Yo sólo esperaba que me permitieras disculparme apropiadamente por haberte lastimado tanto en el pasado. – Se lamentó.

¿En serio tan importante se cree?

 _Es tu oportunidad, Haruno. Grítale lo patético que es, demuéstrale tu fortaleza y patéale. O mejor aún date la vuelta y déjale sólo con su patética y egoísta persona._

-Sé que te herí demasiado y…

-De hecho… estás muy equivocado. – Dije rápidamente mientras apretaba la mano que sostenía las flores. Podía sentir el crujir de la corteza quebrarse ante la fuerza que le aplicaba. – Yo sólo… decía que no puedo porque… – ¿Porque…? ¡Vamos, di algo! Ya empezaste, ahora…– Porque realmente me están esperando en mí mesa y se supone que sólo iba al baño. – De nuevo, me encogí de hombros.

-Oh. – Su expresión de pena y consternación no cambió.

-Tú sabes, yo vine acompañada y no creo que sea correcto que yo…

-¿Acompañada? – Repitió sorprendido. – ¿Quién…?

 _Mis amigos. Porque para ser sincera fuiste la última relación seria que pude mantener._ – Claramente no podía decirle eso.

-¿Sabes qué? – Llevé la mano libre a mi cabello con rapidez para acomodar un rebelde mechón detrás de mi oreja. – Estoy segura de que podemos charlar un rato. – Le sonreí sínicamente. _Veo que estás interesado en el pasado, tal vez pueda humillarte un poco con ello antes de que recuerdes preguntarme sobre mi vida amorosa._ – Sólo un rato. – Le advertí.

Y bien. Sí era verdad que yo seguía siendo la misma Sakura sin cambio físico aparente… Y ya que la venganza que mis fantasías habían creado y recreado muchas veces había fallado, no veía otra solución que alardearle sobre mi felicidad a Sasori. Porque era la mejor venganza de todas. Con seguridad, nada vuelve más loca a una persona que ver a alguien teniendo una maldita vida buena.

-Excelente. – Su sonrisa victoriosa parecía decir: _Te tengo._ Y la mía aseguraba: _Ese siempre ha sido tu error, Sasori. Creer anticipadamente en ti. Porque desde ese momento en que tú piensas que yo ya caí, es ahí, donde tú pierdes y yo gano._ – Es perfecto, mi Sakura.

Sasori sonreía para mí de una forma extraña. Sí algo no había cambiado en él, es que se creía una bendición envuelta en belleza externa. Un regalo de Dios hecho hombre, con una personalidad inventada por el diablo. Era como si pensara que todas las mujeres del mundo estaban destinadas a babearse por él. Y yo me odiaba cada que sentía la baba acumularse a un lado de mi boca tras verle sonreír.

-Te sigo. – Dije haciéndome a un lado para que él nos guiara hasta su mesa. Sasori caminó a un lado mío y en algún segundo, cuando me encontraba con la guardia baja… él tomó mi mano entrelazándola con la suya. – ¿Qué…? – " _¿Qué haces? Suéltame_ " Quise decirle.

Fue extraño e incomodo al mismo tiempo. Por más que quise evitarlo, en cuanto Sasori tomó mi mano con ese afán, yo no pude evitar pensar en Sasuke igualmente tomándome de la mano mientras caminábamos bajo la lluvia intensa dos días antes. Recordé con claridad esa sensación de mi corazón latiendo aceleradamente y mi respiración volviéndose errática y fuerte, y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo inspirándome paz.

Y luego, la mano de Sasori, provocándome un picor en la palma de la mano que me pedía que ya me soltara.

¿Cuánto tiempo más soportaría este reencuentro?

Entonces me di cuenta de que Sasori sólo caminó un par de pasos justo directo a la mesa de la cual me había robado la copa de champagne y casualmente se detuvo justo en el lugar de donde tomé la copa. Vaya… ¿Por qué estábamos parados frente a la mesa y él seguía tomándome de la mano?

-Esta es mi mesa. – Me indicó luego de unos segundos. – Por favor, – Mientras soltaba mi mano y jalaba caballerosamente la silla frente a mí para que yo pudiera sentarme. Después, se sentó a mi lado, jalando su silla hacía mi para que prácticamente nuestras rodillas chocaran por la cercanía. – Es un verdadero placer tenerte a mi lado, Sakura. – Dijo de forma arrogante. Cómo sí yo fuera un trofeo y él estuviera seguro de tenerlo, de tenerme.

-Sólo por un rato. – Le recordé.

-Bueno, yo…– Contempló la mesa en su totalidad antes de cambiar su expresión por una de absoluta confusión. Sí esa era su mesa, y ese el lugar donde estaba sentado, la copa que tomé era de… – Yo estaba bebiendo champagne… – Subió una de sus manos a su cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos rojizos de una forma tan familiar para mí. Por un segundo me recordó a cuando Sasuke revolvió sus cabellos húmedos aquél día que me siguió bajo la lluvia. – Pero no sé donde rayos dejé mi copa. – Frunció el ceño. _Yo sí lo sé…_ – Estoy casi seguro de que estaba aquí… medio llena. – Fingí pena y desconcierto por su copa extraviada. – Supongo que ya la perdí. – _Supones bien._

-Pidamos otra. – _Porque la tuya no la encontrarás jamás._ – Tal vez alguien la tomó por error. – Sasori asintió y con una mano llamó a uno de los meseros que estaba cerca de nosotros.

Hmm, ¿Por qué cuando yo estuve buscando uno, no había alguien cerca? Ah, sí… Bad Luck Sakura.

-Dos copas de champagne, por favor. – El camarero asintió y se dio la vuelta dejándonos solos por unos breves minutos. – Así que Sakura… ¿Cómo te ha ido? Cuéntamelo todo.

-Estupendo. – Sonreí con sinceridad. – Todo va de maravilla… en el trabajo. – ¿Era ahora el momento en qué debía hacerle creer que la vida sin él había sido buenísima? No, la verdad es que de mi vida laboral no podía quejarme. Tampoco de mi departamento. Ni de mis pertenencias, o de Gil… ni de mis amigos… El único defecto quizá era…

-¿Sigues viviendo en el mismo apartamento donde vivías antes?

-Claro. – Asentí de inmediato, casi mecánicamente.

-¿Sola? – Bueno, bueno… ¿No era muy temprano para las preguntas incómodas?

-No realmente. – Respondí con seguridad. Gilbert contaba como mi compañero de departamento, mi fiel compañero de habitación, ¿no? Pero, él no tendría que saber que Gil era la mascota. – Pero, ¿Qué tal tú?

-Tranquilo. – Se encogió de hombros. – Me he dedicado a estudiar arduamente y superarme a mí mismo, laboralmente hablando.

-Estupendo. – Asentí.

-Tú sabes, nunca he sido conformista. – Se encogió de hombros justo en el momento en que el camarero volvió con dos copas de champagne. Estupendo. Necesitaba alcohol más que nada. – De lo demás… no he cambiado. – Aseguró mientras me ofrecía una copa.

-No sé, te noto distinto. – Sonreí con cierto aire de coquetería.

-¿En verdad? – Preguntó incrédulo. – Pues sigo yendo al gimnasio por las tardes y creo que ahora sí notarías resultados. – Esa arrogancia en su voz no se iba. – ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿El qué? – Me crucé de piernas permitiendo que mi vestido se alzara lo suficiente como para dejar que él, frente a mí, tuviera una buena vista de mis–Según Sasuke–cremosas piernas. Sasori me miró sin un poco de discreción mientras yo fingía siquiera inmutarme por su mirada sobre mí, sabiendo que por dentro la pequeña versión de mí estaba brincando de alegría mientras ac/dc cantaba para mí en mi cabeza: _'…I'm on the highway to hell'._ En segundos, Sasori carraspeó apartando abruptamente su mirada de mis piernas. Pequeño bastardo, ya era demasiado tarde. – ¿Decías? – Le animé con una suave sonrisa de triunfadora.

-Oh, si… – Continuó, enderezándose en su silla, recobrando la compostura. – Cuando salíamos juntos y yo iba al gimnasio, tú siempre te burlabas de mí y decías que no me estaba dando resultado. – Mordió su labio inferior por apenas un par de segundos, recordando. – Recuerdo que dijiste que no notabas cambio alguno a pesar de lo mucho que yo me esforzaba.

-Ah, eso. – Tragué saliva nerviosa. – Ya no lo recordaba. – La mano que tenía libre la llevé a mi barbilla rozándola suavemente. Estaba mintiendo. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, es decir… yo solía mirarle fijamente y le mentía al decirle que el gimnasio no le estaba dando resultado alguno mientras en mi mente me derretía por el excelente físico que tenía. Claro está, que ahora sabía también que Sasuke tiene un cuerpo casi perfecto y sin necesidad de matarse horas en el gimnasio. Sabía que él iba ocasionalmente, cuando el trabajo se lo permitía, y que sólo iba para mantenerse en forma. Pero no era como si diario estuviera ahí matándose y esforzándose hasta el cansancio. Como Sasori solía hacer. Y para no sentirme tan mal, también recordé a antiguas parejas. En su mayoría, me acosté con hombres de físicos buenos y mejores que mi ex.

-Eran buenos tiempos. – Tomó su copa y la meció suavemente. – Cada que me veo en el espejo para comprobar mis avances… pienso en ti burlándote de mí.

¡Ay, por favor…! – Discretamente rodé los ojos.

-¿Tan mala era contigo? – Me burlé.

-Supongo que no era tu intención. – Respondió.

-O tal vez sí. – Oh, ¿eso de verdad había salido de mi boca? Y aunque yo lo había dicho, no pude evitar sentirme avergonzada por breves segundos. Breves segundos justo antes de que él empezara a emitir suaves carcajadas.

-No has cambiado en absoluto. – Dijo entre risas. – Ese humor negro y sarcástico.

-No es algo que me caracterice, pero… supongo que sigue allí. – _Y ese lado mío sale con las personas que se lo merecen._

-Creo que extrañaba más que nada eso. – Suspiró llevando la copa a sus labios. – Pláticas irónicas pero sinceras contigo. – Bajó la mirada al suelo por breves segundos permitiéndome ver sus espesas pestañas. – Recuerdo que solíamos tener pláticas como estás antes…

-¿Pláticas cómo estás?

-Éramos buenos amigos. – Aseguró con nostalgia. – y ahora charlando contigo, es como si no hubiera pasado un sólo día. Ya sabes, como si nada hubiera cambiado.

-Excepto nosotros. – Me encogí de hombros. – Ya sabes, somos por completo distintos ahora.

-Difiero un poco con eso. – Dijo con confianza en sus palabras. – Tú definitivamente has cambiado para bien.

-¿Eso fue un cumplido?

-Un pobre intento de uno. ¿Cómo estuvo?

-Bien, es sólo que ese cumplido ya lo había escuchado antes... Así que... – Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Te cuento un secreto? – Se acercó un poco más a mí.

-Te escucho.

-Te extrañé en serio. – Aseguró. – ¿Sabes cómo es que lo sé? – Negué mientras sentía como mi cuerpo se tensaba, ansioso. – No ocurre diario que conoces a una chica con la que puedes hablar de todo. Chicas sinceras y hermosas… como tú, no se encuentran a diario.

Me relajé ante su respuesta.

-¿En serio? – Sonreí antes de probar del contenido de mi copa. Delicioso sabor a fresa, bendito alcohol. – Lástima que haya idiotas que no aprovechen a las chicas como yo cuando las tienen. – Primer golpe.

Sasori me miró casi congelado. Sus ojos abiertos casi por completo y los labios entreabiertos.

-Eh… eso creo. – Ya era hora de que sintiera las delicias de la incomodidad de encontrarte con tu ex.

 _¿Y qué pensabas, Sasori? ¿Qué podías hablarme bonito y yo te respondería dulcemente? Blah._

Así que giré el rostro a mi derecha encontrándome con que la mesa en la que estábamos sentados tenía capacidad para 6 personas más, pero curiosamente nadie estaba acompañándonos. Tomé aire y lo dejé salir de golpe en un suspiro ruidoso y casi comparable con un bufido de frustración.

-Entonces, tú… ¿te especializaste? – Pregunté volviendo a mirar a Sasori. Pobre, debía estarse sintiendo patético por mi culpa y…

-Por supuesto. – Respondió de inmediato, sonriendo satisfecho por el cambio de plática. Sin embargo, estaba segura, el golpe le había bajado un poco la guardia. – Recuerdo que tú querías…

-Pediatría. – Asentí interrumpiéndole. – Y, ¿tú querías…?

-Ya sabes. – Sonrió con cierto aire de complicidad.

Y recordé ese brillo en sus ojos cuando usaba su típica frase:

-El verdadero arte radica en la belleza eterna. – Dijimos casi al mismo tiempo.

-Cirujano. – Asintió tratando de contener la risa. Para mí fue casi imposible. Después de todo, él tenía razón en el sentido de que no habíamos cambiado tanto. – Veo que después de todo, aún recuerdas ciertos detalles de nosotros.

¿Nosotros? Por favor, el tipo repetía eso hasta el cansancio. Estoy segura de que toda la generación lo recuerda diciendo su estúpida frase.

-Muy poco, realmente. – Mentí. – Pero cuéntame acerca de ello.

-Por supuesto. – La sonrisa se ensanchó. – Cumplí mi meta. – Alardeó felicitándose a sí mismo. – Conseguí ser un buen cirujano, de los mejores. – El orgullo en su voz era casi palpable, como si pudiera sacar su titulo y diplomas en ese momento para presumirlos.

-Te felicito. – Dije con sinceridad. Después de todo, yo sabía bien que el camino no era sencillo, sea cual sea la meta.

-Y tú, ¿Lo conseguiste? – Cuestionó justo mientras yo bebía un sorbo de mi copa.

-¿El qué? – Mordí levemente mi labio inferior preguntándome sí habría cambiado el tema ahora él.

-Ser pediatra. – Respondió.

-Claro. – Sonreí con arrogancia, justo como él había hecho. Yo también estaba orgullosa de mí misma después de todo. – Soy pediatra… no sé si de las mejores, pero realmente intento ser buena en lo que hago.

-Dicen que cuando amas lo que haces, el trabajo nunca será cansado. – Suspiró. – Amo lo que hago, ¿y tú?

La tensión claramente estaba desvaneciéndose de nuevo.

-Por completo. – Sonreí por la dulzura de su hablar. – Inclusive los lunes. – Sasori negó con la cabeza mientras reíamos por el comentario.

-Supongo entonces que ya descubriste el porqué pediatría era para ti. – Preguntó dando un sorbo de su copa. – Recuerdo que tú siempre decías que es lo que querías, pero no sabías porqué. – Qué nostalgia. Él también recordaba esos pequeños detalles de mí. Flaqueé por unos segundos. Él recordaba más de lo que pensé.

-Estoy en eso. – Aseguré rápidamente, consciente de que mi sonrisa ya no era tan fingida. Estaba en parte feliz de saber que él recordaba esos miedos que yo compartía sólo con los cercanos a mí. – Ya sabes, diario me esfuerzo por dar lo mejor de mí y me apasiona mi trabajo… – Le aseguré. Sasori asintió poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla y apoyó el codo en la mesa. Estaba concentrado, observándome. – No sabes, es maravilloso el poder trabajar diario con niños. – Dudé, pensando – Es muy diferente a cuando estudiábamos. Todo es más difícil, pero más satisfactorio. El saber que tienes en tus manos más porque luchar… – No me di cuenta de en qué momento mis ojos ya desvariaban de nuevo en distintas direcciones mientras pensaba como explicar eso que mi corazón quería gritar. – Es sumamente increíble.

Inhalé lentamente sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

-Eso siempre me enamoró de ti, Sakura. – Sasori dijo de repente, separando su mano de la barbilla.

No pude evitar tensarme de nuevo. Y ahora, ¿de qué hablaba?

-¿El qué? – Dije sintiéndome de alguna manera frágil.

-Ese 'no sé qué' que tienes cuando hablas de las cosas que te gustan. – Dijo con un tono de voz que pareciera que estaba contándome el secreto más grande del universo. – ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? – Preguntó ladeando la cabeza. – De repente, es como sí los ojos te brillaran y la sonrisa… wow, eres muy hermosa.

Bajé la mirada de su rostro mientras tragaba saliva discretamente.

-No, nadie me lo había dicho. – Fui sincera esta vez. Por supuesto que nadie me había dicho esas cosas jamás. Ni siquiera yo lo había notado.

-Realmente me impresionas. – Mantuvo su sonrisa para mí.

-Gracias. – Y por primera vez, mientras hablaba con él, mi sonrisa fue sincera.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. – Respondió. – Además de que conozco la sensación que describes. Es esa sensación de fortaleza y fragilidad en tus manos, ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Exacto. – Afirmé. – Tú lo entiendes.

Por breves segundos, no hubo palabra alguna entre nosotros. Sólo simples miradas que no decían nada, pero que estaban ahí.

-Háblame de ti, Sasori. – Pedí luego de un par de segundos. – Tú también lo conseguiste.

-Bueno… – Se encogió de hombros. – Ya sabes que soy muy… perseverante.

-¿Ah, sí? – Volví la mirada hacía la mesa encontrando una canastilla de pequeños chocolates cerca del centro de la mesa. Estiré un poco mi brazo tratando de alcanzarlo.

-Sí. – Sasori pronunció levantándose lo suficiente como para tomar la canastilla para mí. – Aquí tienes.

-Gracias. – Dije con una sonrisa como agradecimiento. – ¿Qué tan perseverante? – Dije por hablar, distraídamente mientras estaba concentrada en desenvolver uno de los chocolates de su empaque plateado.

-Ya sabes. – Le escuché responder. – Siempre obtengo lo que quiero… y recupero lo que es mío.

Por un segundo, sentí que mi cuerpo se tensaba obligándome a detenerme de mi cometido. ¿Eso era una advertencia?

Íbamos taaaaaaaaan bien, pero claro… tenía que salir su lado odioso, de nuevo.

-Oh. – Dije obligando a mis dedos a moverse de nuevo contra el molesto empaque hasta que conseguí liberar el chocolate. – Que bien por ti. – Sonreí brevemente y empujé el chocolate hacía mi boca.

-Trabajo en una clínica privada. – Bajó la mirada hacía sus lindas manos las cuales jugueteaban con un chocolate, pero no intentando abrirlo.

-¿En serio?

-De igual manera, siento una pasión en desmedida por mi trabajo.

-Hmm… – Musité saboreando el dulce entre mi lengua y mi paladar.

-Es como que, mi vida entera. – Y entonces, me miró de nuevo. – Es impresionante la cantidad de cosas que ves. Llego al trabajo sin saber exactamente con que me voy a enfrentar y trato de dar lo mejor de mí... cada día.

-Impresionante. – Llevé mi mano derecha de nuevo a la canastilla y tomé otro chocolate entre mis dedos.

-Inclusive amo mi trabajo cuando creo que será un día tranquilo y de repente todo se pone… terrible. ¿Te ha pasado?

-Por supuesto. – Asentí. – Ya sabes, los niños son muy especiales y los bebés… no hablan, – Dije con obviedad. – No saben cómo decir que les duele o cuanto duele, pero he aprendido a tratar de entenderles y sus madres…

-Me pasa también. – Cortó de golpe mi inspiración desviando la atención de nuevo… para él. – Esto de tener en tus manos las armas para la belleza… es mágico.

-Supongo que sí. – Sonreí tratando de aparentar que no me importaba el que me haya interrumpido tan abruptamente, nuevamente.

-Te lo aseguro, preciosa. – Dijo con un brillo en su mirada. – Es el mejor trabajo del mundo.

-Te creo. – Llevé la mano al borde de la mesa y tamborileé mis dedos sobre el fino mantel color crema.

-Tú sabes, siempre tengo que levantarme temprano para poder estar a tiempo en las cirugías y… – Oh, genial. Estaba teniendo ante mí una certera demostración de Sasori en su máxima expresión. Y justo eso, el verle hablando, fue un recordatorio a lo que no soportaba de él. Una vez que empezaba a hablar sobre sí mismo, me costaba un ovario callarle.

Encantador sujeto, y con el don de las palabras. Sabía qué decir y cuando decirlo, pero… pero era todo un dolor en el trasero.

Gracias a Dios y al padre de la novia que en ese instante tomó el micrófono para dar un discurso, no podía escuchar ninguna mierda salir de su boca. Seguramente él estaba adulándose a sí mismo. Siempre se había creído un adonis, hijo de Narciso, macho alfa… y bueno, ahora ciertamente parecía eso. Con seguridad estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas huecas se le tiraran encima. Sí se ejercitaba como me había asegurado, su ego debió haber crecido mínimo unas 10 rayitas más al que tenía en la universidad.

Con indiferencia llevé mis manos al ramo de flores y toqué con las yemas de mis dedos la suavidad de los pétalos. Lo que sea era bueno para ignorar a Sasori por un rato.

-Lo siento, – Sentí algo cálido cerca de mi oreja consiguiendo que me sobresaltara. – ¿Puedes escucharme ahora? – Ahora él tenía su rostro tan cerca de mí que todo el olor de su colonia me llegó de golpe directo en las fosas nasales. Junto con millones de cálidas sensaciones viejas y recuerdos.

Él seguía usando la misma colonia que yo recordaba. Aquella que yo una vez le regalé en su cumpleaños y que dijo usaría en adelante porque se había vuelto su favorita. Eso no podía ser una táctica suya para impresionarme. Es decir, él tampoco sabía que yo estaría allí.

Justo en ese segundo, el discurso terminó.

-Te escucho claramente. – Sonreí sintiéndome pérdida por dentro.

-Vaya – Dijo separándose abruptamente de mi.

 _¿Qué?_ – Pensé para mis adentros. – ¿ _Había algo malo en mi?_ – La repentina seriedad en su rostro me hizo sentir preocupada. – ¿ _Sería acaso que mi cabello olía mal?_ – Discretamente tomé un mechón y lo olisqueé rápidamente. No. Olía al mismo shampoo de siempre. – _¿tendría acaso chocolate en los dientes?_

-Qué recuerdos – Le vi articular las palabras.

-¿Disculpa?

-Oh, Sakura. – Hablaba ahora más fuerte. – Yo… cuando me acerqué a ti…

-No me digas que apesto. – Sentí que me hundía en la silla antes de recomponerme de golpe. Yo misma sentía el olor de mi perfume aún en mi piel.

-Nada de eso. – Una carcajada se escapó de entre sus finos labios. – Es sólo que sentí el aroma de tu cabello y… – De la nada, volvió a acortar la distancia entre nosotros y sentí como pegaba el rostro al hueco entre mi rostro y mi hombro izquierdo.

-¿Qué estás…? – Contuve la respiración, asustada.

-Dios, ¡qué perfecta! – Dijo en cuanto se separó de mí. – Tú aún tienes ese característico aroma a café en la piel. – Oh, era eso.

Definitivamente él aún recordaba esos pequeños detalles de mí...

-Pues es que sigo usando el mismo jabón…– Dije sintiéndome estúpida al instante en que terminé la oración.

Sasori cortó la distancia de nuevo, pegando aún más su silla a la mía. Fue en el tiempo que duro un parpadeo en que ya tenía su mano derecha sobre mi cintura y atrayéndome hacía su cuerpo. Y entonces, mi rostro estaba casi rozando su cuerpo, oculto en el hueco entre su cabeza y su hombro. Desde ahí podía sentir a la perfección el aroma de su colonia y mi cuerpo estremecerse, al igual que su rostro sobre mi cabeza. La calidez de su cuerpo hizo que me estremeciera mientras mi corazón martilleaba fuertemente contra mis costillas.

-Justo como te recordaba. – Dijo pegando su rostro a mi oído izquierdo. – Tu cabello con olor a frutillas. Me encanta.

 _¡Mierda!_ – Pensé mientras mis labios estaban abiertos por la impresión. – _Necesito ayuda._

Sasori se despegó de mí volviendo a acomodar su silla en una distancia prudente.

-Amaba tanto eso de ti.

-Vaaaaya. – Dije sin pensarlo mucho. – Tú realmente me sorprendes.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Arqueó una ceja.

" _A eso. Utilizas la palabra amor con tanta trivialidad. Me_ sorprende que sepas usar el verbo 'Amar' en una oración. – Su expresión confusa era todo un manjar ante mis ojos. – _Ya sabes, en tu boca esa palabra es tan… frívola. Suena tan manoseado, falso y tergiversado que…_

-Por nada. – Dije suspirando.

No podía decirle lo que pensaba, él no entendería.

 _Algún día escribiré un libro con todo lo que quise decirte y no he podido por cordura, por inteligencia, por respeto, por compasión._

-A propósito, tu cabello ahora es más largo y ondulado. – Dijo tomando la punta de un mechón de mi cabello entre sus finos dedos.

-En realidad, – Llevé mis dedos hacía mi cabello y pasé el mismo mechón detrás de mi oreja. En parte porque de esa forma se escapó de las manos de Sasori y en parte porque la música subía de volumen cada cierto tiempo y en ese instante parecía estar subiendo de nuevo. Sí quería responder adecuadamente a cada insinuación de Sasori, debía al menos escucharle bien. – Ino jugó con mi cabello esta mañana, por eso se ve así…

-¿Quién? – Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, confundido.

-Ino. – Me encogí de hombros. – Mi mejor amiga de toda la vida.

-¿Le conozco? – Rodé los ojos. No te hagas idiota, Sasori.

-Rubia, muy guapa… alta y orgullosa. – ¿Había otra forma de describir a Ino? – Y por cierto, ustedes se odiaban a muerte en la universidad… Justo después de que te vimos besándote con la rubia esa…

-Ya… YA SÉ. – Sasori alzó notablemente la voz antes de fruncir los labios en una mueca y después exhaló.

-Espera… – Extendí la mano derecha hacía él, esperando que no hablara en lo que yo fingía pensar por algunos segundos como si tratara de recordar algo importante, pero tenía la respuesta en la cabeza y en la punta de la lengua…– ¡Kin! – Grité. – Esa encantadora rubia que iba a visitarte a tu departamento…

-¡Yamanaka! – Alzó la voz, de nuevo interrumpiéndome. – Tú amiga era Yamanaka. – _¿Qué no se supone que no lo recordabas?_

Segundo golpe.

-Ella misma. – Asentí satisfecha. Seguro yo no era tan mala dando descripciones. – Ino Yamanaka.

-Oh, pensé que ya no le veías más. – Tomó la copa de nuevo entre sus manos y le miró como si pudiera congelar su contenido con su simple mirada. Algo le había enfadado de repente.

Sonreí satisfecha.

-Nunca he dejado de verle. – Respondí pasando la mano izquierda por el largo de mi cabello. En algún punto, el anillo que llevaba puesto como accesorio en el dedo anular se enredó por breves segundos con mi cabello. – Es como mi hermana.

-Me alegro. – Mentía.

-Ella es ginecóloga. – Vamos a echarle un poco más de sal a la herida. Sea cual sea la razón.

-Aja. – Puso los ojos en blanco.

Mi lado punzante saltó a la vista. _¿En serio, Sasori querido? ¿Aún sigues con ese odio infantil hacía Ino?_

-Es realmente buena en su trabajo. – Asentí orgullosa de mi mejor amiga. Ciertamente tenía un humor y carácter peculiar, pero era perfecta en lo que hacía y eso era presumible.

-Supongo. – Su mirada estaba casi perdida en algún punto de la mesa, estaba a punto de cambiar el tema, podía notar la desesperación en su ceño fruncido. Y entonces... – ¿Sabes? – Me cambió el tema abrupta y severamente. – Me ha llamado la atención algo que…

-¿Si? – Dije con cierta curiosidad. _¿Y ahora qué?_ ¿Ya habría notado mis intenciones inocentes de hacerle sentir mal?

-He querido preguntarte algo desde hace rato… – La seriedad en su voz me desconcertó.

-Adelante. – Le animé. De nuevo, mi curiosidad salía a flote.

Sasori me observó fijamente a los ojos. Sentí que mis mejillas comenzarían a pintarse de carmesí si no desviaba mi mirada, pero estaba atrapada frente a la suya. Así que sólo acerté estirando el brazo para tomar la copa y ocultarme tras ella en un largo sorbo llevándome todo el restante de un solo trago.

-Hace un momento mencionaste que te esperaban en tu mesa, y pese a que aseguraste que no se debía a lo que había pasado entre nosotros… tú te veías bastante… – Dudó. – Bueno… – Mordió brevemente su labio inferior y continuó: – Tú parecías realmente desesperada por volver a tu mesa… Dime, ¿Acaso ahí te está esperando alguien importante?

Interesante pregunta.

Sonreí aliviada de que no fuera tan directo.

-Sé más específico. – Le pedí. Aunque ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa.

-Bien, Sakura, tú ¿Tienes pareja? – La pregunta del millón. Ahora debía responder con confianza. – Sé que suena muy extraño de mi parte preguntarte eso, pero… noté que en la mano izquierda… tienes anillos y…

-¿Disculpa? – Abrí la boca sorprendida. ¿Anillos? Anillos. Él pensaba que estaba...

-En tu dedo anular tienes un anillo… – Señaló mi mano con confianza.

Observé la mano izquierda que temblaba ligeramente en mi regazo. He ahí, el anillo de la discordia, el que se atoró con mi cabello. Un anillo que mis padres me habían regalado cuando obtuve mi primer empleo.

-¿Estás comprometida?

Di que si, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

No, eso sería muy… de desesperadas.

-Es sólo… un anillo. – Aseguré encogiéndome de hombros. – Un regalo de familia.

-Oh. – ¿Eso fue un suspiro de alivio? – Realmente pensé que…

-No estoy casada, ni comprometida. – Aseguré.

Sasori sonrió casi con satisfacción.

-Pero… ¿No tienes pareja o alguien…?

 _No, pero actualmente me estoy cogiendo a mi mejor amigo. Ya sabes, el que te robó a tu chica en el último año sólo para humillarte. Si, Sasuke Uchiha._

-Sí. – _No, IDIOTA, no tienes pareja._ – Quiero decir, no. – Me corregí enseguida tratando con todas mis fuerzas de mantenerme cuerda. _Aunque porqué no mentirle… el chiste es que se arrepienta por haberme dejado…_ – Bueno… – _Al diablo con él, ¡Ya lo superaste!_ – No es… – _Humillarlo un ratito para que nunca olvide tu nombre…_ – Tú no… – ¡Basta de dramas mentales! – No tengo a nadie. – _Bu. Eso sonó como que muy deprimente._ – A nadie… oficial. – En mi mente, la versión pequeña e imaginaria de mi se dio una palmada en la cara. Idiota.

-Entonces, ¿Con quién vienes? – Preguntó con excesiva curiosidad en la voz.

-Unos amigos… – Respondí por inercia.

-¿Amigos? – Era palpable la curiosidad en su voz.

-Los que ya conoces. – Me encogí de hombros.

-Entiendo. – Su sonrisa parecía de alivio absoluto.

-Hablando de eso – Necesitaba saber… – Oye, Sasori… ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Solté tan abruptamente que hasta pareció que le estaba corriendo del lugar. – Debo admitir que de todos los lugares del mundo, este fue el último donde pensé volver a verte.

-La novia es amiga mía. – respondió haciendo un sutil gesto hacia los nuevos esposos. Por instinto, volví la mirada rápidamente hacía ellos. Se veían tan deslumbrantes y felices. Tan… tan… disparejos en cuanto a la edad del otro.

-Una… amiga tuya. – Volví para mirarle de frente. El tono sugerente de mi voz insinuaba a gritos que quería saber si entre ellos hubo algo más que una simple amistad tiempo atrás.

-Amiga mía. – Repitió sonriendo de una forma curiosa.

-Así que… – Una sonrisa de lado apareció en mi rostro. Desviemos la atención de nuevo a ti, cariño. – ¿Qué tan amiga tuya? – Me crucé de brazos.

-Sólo amigos. – Respondió llevándose una mano al pecho, a la altura del corazón como si estuviera haciendo un juramente. – Confía en mí. – Guiñó el ojo derecho.

-Está bien. – Asentí. – Si tú lo dices… Yo confiaré en ti. – _Cómo no._

-De hecho, – Tomó una fresa de un plato cercano a él y la mordió de forma atrayente. – Yo soy responsable de esa fina y respingada nariz. – Apuntó discretamente a la novia.

-Oh… – Sin pensarlo, volví a mirar a Fugaku y a su nueva esposa. La chica era realmente hermosa, pero sin duda nada era perfecto. – Es una clienta satisfecha tuya.

-Hmmm… – Musitó – Has usado las palabras acertadas. – Le escuché decir con una ronca y sensual voz. De nuevo, la sonrisa pícara relució en su rostro.

Definitivamente no había sido sólo su cliente, y no era sólo una amiga suya.

Suficiente por una noche.

Llegué a una pequeña y breve conclusión tras mi encuentro con Sasori esa noche y ansiaba decírsela, pero sabía que sería muy loco y estúpido. Él era un idiota y yo muy torpe. Y lo aceptaba. Siendo sincera, completamente sincera, después de todo sí habíamos cambiado un poco. Él se creía invencible, perfecto; y yo no era perfecta, pero había elevado de categoría en cuanto a inmunidad sobre idiotas como él.

Ahora que había madurado un poco y veía el mundo desde otra perspectiva…: _Lo acepto. Sasori, yo aun no te he superado. Pero créeme, ya no causas el mismo efecto en mí._

 _Y si te volviera a encontrar, algunos años después, probablemente seguiría pensando que fuiste una persona importante en mi vida, una buena historia que me gustaría contar a mis nietos. Les contaría de ti y de cómo a veces en el camino encontramos gente que cree que son el capítulo principal en tu historia de vida, pero que no son ni el prólogo, ni merecen ser parte de los agradecimientos._

-Bueno, creo que yo ya debo irme… – Carraspeé mientras acomodaba mi vestido de nuevo sobre mis piernas y tomaba el ramo entre mis manos para pararme y largarme de ese lugar.

-Oh… – Sasori se levantó también de su silla y me ayudó a ponerme en pie. – Pero, tú… ¿no estabas buscando el baño?

Buen punto.

-Sí, la verdad es que necesito ir primero a uno. – Asentí llevando una porción de mi cabello detrás de mis hombros. – Entonces, hasta luego…

-Oh, no. – Sasori me tomó del brazo que estaba libre haciendo que se entrelazara con el suyo. – Permíteme al menos ayudarte a buscar el baño.

-Gracias, pero será cuestión de preguntarle a alguien. – Traté de zafarme de él.

-Por favor. – Insistió. – Es lo menos que puedo hacer, por quitarte tanto tiempo.

-Bien. – Sonreí fingiendo estar de acuerdo.

Yo queriendo alejarme de él y él aferrándose más a mí.

Y era curioso, pero por algún motivo pensé en las manos de Sasuke y en las de Sasori aferrándose a mí. Cuando Sasuke me tocaba se sentía… como una corriente eléctrica recorriéndome el cuerpo.

Y me gustaba más esa sensación.

-Disculpe, ¿El baño de damas…? – Sasori le preguntó a uno de los meseros que pasaba con una bandeja de comida. Oh, vaya… la comida ya estaba por servirse y yo ni siquiera había hecho pis… A ese paso me demoraría aún más en probar el pastel que lucía delicioso desde mi punto de vista.

Mientras a Sasori le daban indicaciones yo examiné como experta el delicioso pastel de bodas. 5 pisos, probablemente de vainilla por lo pálido del merengue y con exquisitos detalles con pétalos de rosa a su alrededor y en su contorno. Bastante simple, pero atrayente. Seguro era delicioso.

-¿Sakura? – Sasori, que ignoraba en qué momento había tomado mi mano entre la suya, haló de mi con suavidad. – ¿Estás bien?

-Lo estoy. – Asentí apenada por mi repentino aturdimiento mental. – Sólo estaba…

-¿Viendo el pastel? – Sonrió con gracia adivinando mis pensamientos triviales. – ¿Sigues siendo fanática de lo dulce?

-Parece que aún me conoces. – Sonreí. – ¿Dónde está el baño?

-Ya te llevo. – Asintió mientras caminaba por delante de mí, con nuestras manos aún unidas.

A penas y podía seguirle el paso. Sasori seguía teniendo esa costumbre de caminar rápidamente. Sí no fuera por nuestras manos unidas, seguramente me hubiera podido perder y esconder entre la gente antes de que él pudiera hacer algo por encontrarme.

Con la mirada, busqué a mí alrededor a algún conocido, sabiendo que Sasuke sería imposible de ver por ahí. Es decir, con seguridad seguiría en la mesa con los chicos, ocultándose del resto de los invitados. Porque esas cosas le avergonzaban, las bodas múltiples de sus padres y los invitados viejos de su familia cuestionándole a él por alguna relación sentimental.

Y además…

Cuan equivocada estaba. Como en todo, como siempre… equivocada.

No podría decir exactamente cómo fue que lo noté. Sonará ilógico y fantasioso, pero pasó.

De repente, y de la nada, sin necesidad de algo que llamara mi atención, mis ojos se posaron con suavidad en un punto exacto. No fue en la mesa en que mis amigos aguardaban por mí, no fue en el pastel o en donde los novios se encontraban. Fue en una mesa, una enorme y redonda mesa casi al centro del salón. Ahí, unos lacios cabellos pelirrojos se mecían con delicadeza producto de las manos de una chica tratando de acomodarlos con suavidad. La reconocí al segundo exacto de haberla mirado. Era Karin… Y junto a ella estaba Sasuke sentado a su lado pero de una forma que casi le estaba dando la espalda. En casi 5 segundos contados, las blancas manos de Karin ya no estaban sobre su propio cabello. Sus brazos estaban ahora rodeando a Sasuke por la espalda mientras él rodaba los ojos y tomaba con una mano la copa de lo que fuese que estuviera bebiendo, mientras con la otra mano aferraba con firmeza una de las manos de Karin contra su pecho.

Se veían tan bien, tan… tan…

Juntos.

Sentí que por un segundo algo en mi interior se quebró de forma curiosa, pero extraña. Como una opresión y un ligero dolor de esos que te dan cuando escuchas un ruido inesperado que te sobresalta y provoca que tu frecuencia cardiaca se descontrole por la sorpresa y decepción.

Justo en ese segundo, los ojos de Sasuke se desviaron hacía alguien que le llamó del otro lado de la mesa mientras Karin se levantaba de su asiento lo suficiente como para poder darle un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke… Y entonces, dejé de ver para poder retomar el camino frente a mí sabiendo que estaba cargando con mi peso y el de algo roto en mi interior. Mis pies estaban caminando por inercia y no por voluntad, y todas las fuerzas y ganas con las que contaba antes de lo que vi, se desvanecieron.

-Justo aquí. – Escuché la voz de Sasori cuando se detuvo frente a una hermosa puerta de madera de la cuál colgaba un letrero que apuntaba que era el baño de damas.

-Te lo agradezco. – Asentí robóticamente consciente de que mi mirada estaba evitándole nuevamente. – Te veré luego. – Traté de forzar mis labios a sonreír aunque sea por cortesía, pero por dentro sabía que las muecas de mis labios trataban de ocultar que necesitaba entrar al baño y llorar.

-Nada de eso. – Dijo tomando, casi arrebatándome, las flores de mi brazo. – Yo esperaré aquí. – Se echó ligeramente hacía atrás reposando su espalda contra la pared contraria a la puerta de madera.

-No es necesario, en serio… – Traté de persuadirlo. Él podía quedarse con las flores, yo necesitaba entrar con urgencia al baño y ya no sólo para orinar. – Sólo quiero entrar al baño y luego irme.

-No insistas, cariño. – Sasori hizo un gesto con la mano indicándome que debía entrar al baño.

-Bien. – Asentí sin muchos ánimos de discutir más. – No tardaré. – No prometo nada.

-Te esperaré. – Le escuché responder mientras me daba la vuelta y empujaba con más fuerza de la necesaria la puerta. La cerré detrás de mí y agradecí que aparentemente se encontrara vacío por completo.

Corrí con los tacones resonando sobre las baldosas color rojo y me metí en un cubículo, con prisa. Y ya no era precisamente por las ganas que había tenido de hacer pis. En cuanto cerré la puerta con el seguro, me dejé llevar por mis emociones y dejé que mi pecho se desahogara antes que todo lo demás porque la presión de mi corazón se había vuelto aún más intensa que cualquier otra. Sin ritmo alguno empecé a hiperventilar. Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a descender por mis mejillas mientras mis manos subían temblorosas a cubrir mi rostro a penas humedecido. Me sentía débil… débil, patética y jodidamente confundida.

¿Desde cuándo me convertí en esa clase de chica que se encierra a llorar por culpa de un chico?

Era patético el hecho de que esa imagen de Sasuke aferrado a Karin me desconcentraría de esa manera. Y más patético aún porque aunque sólo les había visto unos cuantos segundos, llevaría esa imagen en mi cabeza por un largo tiempo.

Tan patético como aceptar que fue con eso que me di cuenta de todo.

Esto era justo lo que necesitaba, esto era lo que me hacía falta. Verle a él con otra persona para comprender que en verdad, verdad, verdad, verdad… sin duda alguna yo estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Estaba segura, porque en mi interior mi corazón ya se había cuarteado por haberle visto con otra chica. Y yo, quien le había visto innumerables veces con otras mujeres haciendo cosas peores, supe que no soportaría más compartirle con otra persona.

 _¿En qué momento? ¿Cuándo, desde cuando…?_ Ligeros sollozos salían de mis labios entreabiertos y mis manos se frotaban contra mis ojos enrojecidos y húmedos mientras trataba de buscar entre mis recuerdos cuando fue que él se convirtió en algo más para mí.

Pero siempre lo había sido.

Sasuke era antes que nada mi mejor amigo, y ahora…

 _¿Cuándo?_ Me había hecho esa pregunta millones de veces atrás y ya hasta comenzaba a sonar estúpido. No importaba cuando, o como. Lo que ahora importaba es que nunca debió pasar… nunca me amaría o si quiera consideraría quererme para algo más que para calentar su cuerpo. Porque él era así y yo también, y ambos lo sabíamos.

Tal vez ese fue el error…

Fuimos lo que fuimos y lo que quisimos sin ser nada. Quizá yo me acostumbré tanto a meterme en la cama con un disfraz que cubría mi indiferencia, pensando que después de follar con alguien nada iba a ser diferente, excepto por esa liberación de estrés que sentía tras el orgasmo. Tal vez él me estaba dando todo lo que yo necesitaba con su cuerpo, o quizá yo le permití que corrompiera mi mente a tal punto de hacerme sentir diferente. Tal vez el problema fue que le di más de mí de lo que él pidió. Porque él me conocía y antes de abrirle mis piernas, ya le había abierto mi corazón a él. Por eso todo con él era diferente y atrayente.

¿Por qué le permití que ocupara mi cama vacía, y mi corazón desocupado?

Es decir… Sasuke Uchiha siempre ha sido un mujeriego empedernido que se ha llevado a la cama a más mujeres de las que pudiera recordar. ¡Yo lo sabía! ¡SIEMPRE LO SUPE! Y entonces, ¿Por qué ahora me hacia sentir así? Yo lo sabía, yo sabía que él tenía un pasado… yo tenía un pasado… Yo misma me sentía orgullosa de mi vida y le animaba a él en la suya porque creía que no me importaba. Nunca me importó el hecho de que él se cogiera a quien quisiera.

Quizá el error fue que era él… que por más que le intentara yo… Yo le conocía tan bien que… Sólo me faltaba conocerle en ese aspecto sexual para darme cuenta que… Que quizá él era más importante para mí…

¿Cuál es el problema? – Pensé mientras tomaba un pedazo de papel higiénico para intentar secar mis lágrimas.

Karin…

Porque ahora me quedaría con las ganas de saber sí pudo o no pasar algo.

Mi cuerpo ardía de ira y coraje de saber que Karin estaba ahí, con él. Tocándole, abrazándole enfrente de toda su familia, y yo… Yo sólo podía estar en esa boda como su amiga. Una más de sus amigas que posa para las fotos y al final del día, cuando la noche termina, vuelve a ser su amante… y nada más.

Estaba segura de que ella fue parte de su pasado y… ¿Por qué ella también estaba aquí? Sería que… ¿estaba con ella cuando no estaba conmigo?, ¿estuvo con ella cuando se separó de nosotros en la fiesta? Y ella en una mesa tan a la vista y yo… en la mesa oculta con el grupo de amigos porque… Porque yo sólo era su amante. ¿Qué era Karin para su familia? Quizá no sólo su asistente…

¿Por qué entonces me sentía así? ¿Por qué en ese momento…? ¿Es porque era Karin? O quizá porque él dijo que nunca se enamoraría de mi… Él… ¿seguiría acostándose con ella al mismo tiempo que conmigo?

Una patética lista de dudas y preguntas se formaron en mi cabeza.

" _Y es que el sexo lo inventó Dios… Ya lo de enamorarse y amar hasta la muerte, y esas cosas, esas cosas sí ya son del diablo"._

Apoyé mi frente contra la puerta del cubículo observando mis pies y justo cuando sentí ganas de gritar mi mano derecha se estampó con fuerza contra la pared del cubículo mientras ahogaba un gemido de dolor.

-¡Qué estúpida he sido!

¿Por qué me afectaba tanto…algo que en el fondo ya sabía?

Yo misma me había atado la venda en los ojos tratando de inventarme excusas para no creer que le amaba, y ahora, había descubierto que me gustaba la sensación de ser ciega y no ver cómo me rompen el corazón.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo sin mirar realmente. Las lágrimas que aún descendían por mi rostro nublaban por ratos mi vista. Pero estaba bien, porque mis lágrimas eran la prueba más fidedigna de que mis sentimientos estaban casi claros ahora… y él… él era la prueba más irrefutable de que enamorarte de tu mejor amigo sin duda era el acto desesperado más estúpido del planeta entero. Karin estaba ahí representado al karma por haber siquiera pensado en humillar a Sasori. Y el pago por querer ir por la vida acostándote con personas como sí nada, como si fueras invencible… y reconozco ahora que no lo soy.

Ahora, Sakura. ¿Cuál de las teorías de Ino es la menos estúpida?

¿Qué estaba haciendo de mi vida?

En qué momento… ¿Es que acaso esto tenía que pasar para darme cuenta de que mi vida no estaba llevando el ritmo que yo deseaba?

Sasuke Uchiha había llenado mi cuerpo y mente desde casi 2 meses atrás. Porque era estúpido y muy de cliché, pero no podía negar que pensaba en él casi todo el día.

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y luego imaginé que era yo quien estaba ahí, detrás de él, abrazándole. ¡Qué estúpida! Las reglas del juego las impusimos juntos, pero nunca dijimos nada de no recaer en el pasado o en los errores.

Al menos yo… no podía.

Porque estuve negándome algo que era obvio. Algo que no podía ocultar. Estaba ahí jugando a jugar con él, y preocupándome por tener una parte de él… que no quise ver que él ya me tenía a su merced.

-¿Es así como se siente amar a alguien que nunca te amará? – Dije mientras miraba fijamente al espejo. Del otro lado se encontraba una chica con ojos hinchados y tristes. Su cara estaba colorada y sus ojos verdes estaban enmarcados por un parche negro de maquillaje corrido.

Era una patética chica.

La vida que llevaba… se suponía la había escogido así para no volver a sentir dependencia por alguien, para no volver a ser vulnerable ante algún chico.

Desde unos cuantos años atrás, yo era simplemente la chica que cogía sin miedo a nada con algún chico que calentaba mi cuerpo y me quitaba las ganas, con ese mismo valor podía levantarme al día siguiente y seguir con mi vida ya satisfecha. Entonces cometí el error de meterme con alguien a quien ya conocía, a alguien que no debí meter en mi cama porque por más que quisiera no iba a poder apartarme de él a la mañana siguiente.

A veces, en ocasiones, sólo algunas veces… soñaba con ser esa chica. Aquella chica simple que enamora al chico que nunca se enamora. Pero esa noche, yo era esa chica que se enamora de quien no debe.

Es curioso. Siempre había pensado que una vez que has sentido todas las emociones que la vida te ofrece, ya nada nuevo pasará. Nada que te sorprenda. Solo pequeñas versiones que no llenan el vacío existencial.

Pero haya estaba yo, contradiciéndome a mí misma.

Sola, enamorada, y patética. Porque de todos los hombres… me acosté con mi mejor amigo, y me enamoré de él.

 _¡Mírate!_ – Mi subconsciente me gritó. – _No hay nada que puedas hacer. Era parte del trato. El que se enamora, pierde._

El punto de esto era que habían muchas evidencias para decir que Sasuke me estaba volviendo incluso más loca de lo que ya estaba, y mantenerme alejada de él era lo mejor que podía hacer. Y también que era lo que menos quería. Simplemente no podía. La parte aún más jodida es que me encantaba la forma en que me hacía sentir. Como sí cambiara el color a las cosas malas y trajera oxigeno a mi vida cuando creía que ya no podía ni respirar.

-Supongo que ya había perdido desde el momento en que se lo propuse. – Suspiré mientras tomaba una servilleta y secaba mi rostro con delicados movimientos. De momento a otro, me di cuenta de que la servilleta estaba esparciendo más el desastre en mi rostro. – Oh, mierda. – Murmuré rindiéndome frente al espejo. – Luzco… – Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, mi nariz estaba ligeramente colorada y mis ojos parecían los de un panda. La palidez de mi rostro y un círculo negro alrededor por el maquillaje corrido eran la prueba de ello. En buen momento se me ocurrió levantarme de esa mesa, sola y sin celular. – Basta de estupideces, Haruno.

No podía demorarme más tiempo.

El incesante tictac de un reloj de pared sobre el enorme espejo del baño, eran ahora lo único que podía escuchar. Ya había tomado demasiado tiempo lejos del grupo y sabia que empezarían a buscarme pronto.

Y justo cuando creí que ese era oficialmente un día de mierda, algo embarró aún más la mierda en mi día.

La puerta del baño se abrió de repente mientras yo alisaba con mis manos mi cabello ligeramente revuelto. Y Karin entró con toda su despampanante y orgullosa humanidad detrás de ella. Con un vestido rojo entallado a su figura y unos altos tacones a juego, ella se contorneó hasta detenerse a mi lado. Sacudió su cabello detrás de sus hombros y se detuvo frente al espejo sin siquiera voltear a verme. Sacó de su bolso un labial y se tomó la molestia de retocarse los labios sin prisas. Todo esto lo observé de reojo a través del espejo, mientras simulaba aún componer el desastre que había hecho en mi rostro humedecido.

Tragué saliva dándome cuenta a través del espejo que ella y yo no éramos iguales, en lo absoluto.

Ella era perfecta, guapa y muy vanidosa. Yo, era yo.

Carraspeé mientras me lavaba las manos y tomaba una servilleta para secarlas antes de salir. Una última mirada a Karin y un último suspiro de resignación antes de salir del baño. Porque ahora ni allí estaba del todo a salvo.

-Oh, pensaba entrar a buscarte si no salías pronto. – Había olvidado por completo que Sasori me esperaba afuera del baño.

-Lo siento. – Sonreí apenada. – Necesitaba retocarme el maquillaje. – Mentí. – ¿Me he demorado mucho?

-Sólo un par de canciones. – Respondió. – Quizá tres. – Sasori me ofreció de nuevo el brazo para que yo me apoyara en él.

No quise hacerlo, realmente. Y por alguna razón mi rostro, ahora serio, se lo hizo saber. Sasori dejó caer el brazo al ver que yo fingía acomodar mi vestido sólo para hacerme tonta y no aprovechar el gesto de cortesía que él me había ofrecido.

-Te sigo. – Con la mano que no sostenía mi ramo de flores, él hizo un gesto sugiriéndome que le guiara a la mesa donde me esperaban.

-Te lo agradezco. – Suspiré al darme cuenta de que en verdad él me llevaría a mi mesa.

Algo tendría que hacer. El que yo me haya reencontrado con él, antes que alguien más, era algo bueno. Sabía que mi grupo de amigos aún sentía cierto rencorcillo por él y no era para menos. El tiempo nos había hecho cambiar, más no madurar del todo. No imaginaba las indirectas de Ino sí me veía llegar con él detrás de mí.

Fui yo quien comenzó a caminar. Sasori sólo seguía mis pasos lentamente a través del salón. Entre la multitud de personas que comenzaba a animarse a bailar en el centro de la pista, sabía que estaba mi oportunidad de escapar de su hostigadora persona.

-Apáguense las luces, apáguense las luces… – Decía para mí misma, abriéndome paso entre las personas del salón.

Caminé a pasos lentos por entre la gente, sabiendo que con seguridad Sasori estaría desesperándose por ello. Él era alguien que gustaba de apresurar las cosas. El hecho de estar siendo aplastada y empujada por las personas que bailaban no me importaba tanto, esperaba que a Sasori le estuviera yendo peor. Y es que él, no gustaba tanto de estar rodeado de mucha gente sin ser alabado.

Justo en el centro del salón, me di cuenta de que no sería rescatada, de nuevo.

 _¿Y ahora?_ – Me pregunté a mí misma mientras avanzaba, sabiendo que no había respuesta. – _Quizá podría decirle que bailemos. Eso me daría un tiempo lento de pensar una solución, pero… ¿bailar con él? –_ Nunca en la vida _– Quizá podría pedirle una bebida y decirle que esperaría por él, pero en cuanto se fuera yo bien podría irme corriendo a la salida y subirme en el primer taxi que… –_ oh, la maldita recepción estaba casi en la nada. Sasuke y yo habíamos llegado en su coche y se suponía que así saldríamos.

Me detuve en seco, sabiendo que lo que estaba pensando era una niñería. Debía decirle simplemente que quería que me dejara sola. Que solo esperaría el pastel y me marcharía de inmediato fuera de su vida, y él de la mía. De nuevo y esta vez para siempre. O eso esperaba.

Y entonces, algo blanco, reluciente y chillón, pasó corriendo a mi lado.

-¡Oh, Sasori…! – La novia, ahora esposa de Fugaku, pasó de mí a una velocidad impresionante. En un segundo, cuando pude voltear a verle, Sasori tenía enrollados los delgados brazos de Naori alrededor de su cuello. – Sabía que vendrías.

-Por supuesto. – El respondió correspondiendo el saludo mientras apoyaba sus pálidas manos en las caderas de la chica… señora.

Vaya, vaya.

-Una clienta satisfecha. – Me recordé. – Ya lo creo. – Tic, tac. Una oportunidad de escapar, Sakura. Deja de estar curioseando y…

Me di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar tan rápido como a Sasori hubiera orgullecido a través del pedazo restante de la pista de baile.

-Corre, Sakura, correeee… – Dije para mí misma mientras sentía como en vez de caminar rápido, iba casi corriendo sin importarme si tropezaba o no. Pero rogando internamente por no caer estrepitosamente. Eso lejos de hacerme pasar desapercibida, se me daba tan bien que quizá y hasta apareciera en el video de bodas.

A unos cuantos pasos, divisé mi mesa con sólo 6 personas sentadas alrededor de ella. Y en quien más pensaba, era el que no se encontraba.

Llegué en menos de 2 minutos, porque cuando me lo proponía era tan veloz y fugaz como los matrimonios de Fugaku Uchiha. Después de todo, nada como la desesperación para volverme velocista.

-Volví. – Dije jadeante, sintiendo la falta de aire en mis pulmones por mi caminata veloz y la adrenalina del momento.

-Volviste, pequeña. – Sai fue el primero en verme. – ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? ¿Tienes una infección estomacal? – Casualidad o no, Temari comenzó a toser a penas Sai terminó su pregunta. Seguro ella, al igual que yo, recordó mi teoría de la enfermedad en vez de amor. Infección estomacal.

-No. – Respondí conteniendo una risita. – Yo sólo… – ¿Sería buena idea decir dónde estaba? Ellos podrían tomarse a mal que haya estado con el idiota de Sasori… o podríamos burlarnos juntos de mi cómica historia cargada de mi muy mala suerte.

Quizá.

Se habían aburrido de nuevo y quizá podríamos reír juntos un rato.

-En realidad me encontré con… – Quise contarles en cuanto vi sus caras no muy divertidas.

-¿Con Sasuke? – Naruto preguntó mientras buscaba desesperado detrás y al rededor de mí. – Y... ¿Dónde está él, Saku? – indagó poniendo sus ojos fijos en mi. En cuánto lo hizo, me confirmó que Sasuke no había vuelto y que, por ende, seguía con Karin.

Cómo si sospechara que Sasuke y yo nos encontramos en el camino y no quería decirle. Sus penetrantes ojos azules se entrecerraron momentáneamente. ¿Acaso Sasuke se había ido con Karin desde que yo me fui? Quizá pensaba que encima de haberme topado con sasuke nos habíamos puesto a coger en algún lado. La sospecha en su mirada se acrecentó. Naruto oficialmente estaba pensando que yo había cogido con Sasuke y por eso tardé en volver.

-No tengo ni idea. – Mentí tratando de aguantar el mirarle a los ojos aunque no quería hacerlo. Yo no podía mentirle a esos ojos azules, mucho menos ocultarles cuando estaba triste. Pero también sabía que él sospecharía aún más si me escondía de él. Buena o mala, esta seguía siendo una fiesta y no quería arruinarles la noche a mis amigos. Suficiente con que mi noche se haya arruinado para mí por estar en lugares y momentos incorrectos.

-Hmm... – Masculló resignado, creyéndose a medias mis palabras.

-¿De qué me perdí? – Pregunté sentándome en mi silla y buscando algunos chocolates o dulces en nuestra mesa. Pero sólo encontré envoltorios vacíos cerca de Naruto.

-De nada en especial. – Sai respondió. – Cuando acababas de levantarte, a los pocos minutos apagaron las luces. – Tenía razón, nada especial.

-Oh.

-Eso fue porque aventaron el ramo de la novia. – Temari bostezó después de informarme.

-Entonces Sasuke se levantó y dijo algo acerca de... – Pero Ino no terminó de hablar. Algo detrás de mí le distrajo momentáneamente. ¿Habría visto a Sasori, Karin o a Sasuke?

-¿Dijo algo de qué? – Fruncí el ceño, frustrada.

-Dijo que iría a buscarte porque tú probablemente terminarías tropezando debido a tu ceguera nocturna. – Terminó rápidamente. Tomó su bolso y revisó algo en él.

-Oh... – Murmuré. – Pues no le vi para nada. – Bajé el rostro al mantel. ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para que mi corazón dejase de latir aceleradamente por la opresión en mi pecho?

-Supongo que algo más le entretuvo. – Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. – Ya saben que toda su familia está aquí y que Itachi dijo que todos estaban ansiosos por saber de él.

-Así son estas cosas. – Temari asintió. – Incómodos reencuentros.

 _Y que lo digas._

-Supongo. – Me encogí de hombros tratando de aparentar desinterés.

-¡Tú…! – Escuché la voz de Ino como un reproche. ¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Qué? – Dije llevando una mano a mi pecho sintiendo como mi pulso se aceleraba de nuevo, víctima del susto que el grito de Ino me provocó. – ¿Qué hice ahora?

-¡Sakura! – Su voz sonó como la de una pequeña haciendo un berrinche. – Arruinaste tu maquillaje. – Un puchero se formó en sus labios.

-Oh, si… – Mi culpa.

-Joder, Ino. – Shikamaru le reprendió. – Casi nos provocas un infarto a todos.

-¿Qué pasó? – Hinata me miró con desconcierto, ignorando a Ino cuando esta le respondía a Shikamaru. – Parece como si hubieras estado… llorando…

-¡NO! – Casi grité, exaltada, mientras negaba con mis manos. – Fue sólo… arruiné mi maquillaje y traté de arreglarlo, pero…

-No digas más. – Ino se levantó de su silla con su bolso de mano y se sentó en el lugar de Sasuke, a mi lado, vacio. Velozmente de su bolso sacó un par de labiales y algunos productos de maquillaje. – Sólo arreglaré este desastre y será como sí nada…

-Tardaron mucho en notarlo, ¿No creen? – Me burlé. – Ahora veo cuan en cuenta me tienen. – Quise bromear.

-No es eso, linda. – Hinata me sonrió. – Es que estábamos pendientes de algo en particular y… lo sentimos.

-Yo lo noté. – Naruto intervino. – Pero la veo… igual que cada domingo por la mañana después de tener sus fiestas los sábados. Pensé que sólo estaba ebria.

-Muy gracioso, Naruto. – Discretamente le hice una rápida seña con mi dedo medio.

-Quédate quieta, Sakura. – Ino se quejó tomándome con firmeza del mentón. – Deja de moverte tanto que no me dejas ver, y menos verte bien.

-¿Qué es lo que están viendo justo…? – Quise saber el porqué ellos miraban fijamente detrás de mí.

-¡Cállate! – Ino enfadada cubrió mis labios con su mano izquierda. Con rapidez, sacó un labial rojo de su bolso.

-¿Cómo es que en ese bolso tan pequeño entra tanto maquillaje? – Temari preguntó asombrada. – Necesito uno de esos.

-¿Qué tanta basura traes en ese bulto? – Shikamaru preguntó observando curioso lo poco que pudo dentro del bulto de Ino, lejos de él.

-Cosas, vago. – Ino respondió. – Nunca lo entenderías. El maquillaje en el bolso para una chica, es como los condones en la cartera de un chico. Nunca debes salir de fiesta sin ello.

-Brillante. – Naruto sonaba divertido.

-¿No tendrás entre tu bolso algún artículo que arregle vidas? Necesito algo de eso. – El sarcasmo en mi voz fue detestable, hasta para mí. Ino detuvo el movimiento de la suave brocha que mecía contra mi rostro y me observó fijamente a los ojos.

-Hmm… Hinata tiene razón. – Susurró para que sólo yo escuchara. – ¿Pasó algo? – Y de nuevo, volvió a concentrarse en aplicar rubor en mis mejillas. Como sí no estuvieran lo suficientemente colorados por mis manos frotándose contra mi rostro para cesar mis lágrimas.

-Pasó todo. – Respondí mirándole fijamente. – Pero sigo sin nada.

Ino frunció los labios. No comprendía, pero sabía que no era el momento.

-Hablaremos luego. – Le aseguré. Entonces ella asintió y reafirmó el labial rojo sobre mis labios.

-Sí, ahora no. – Ino susurró separándose de mí y regresando todo a su bolso. – Lista. – Anunció.

-Eres rápida. – Temari dijo moviendo su cabeza, observándome desde todos los ángulos que le fueran posibles.

-Y precisa. – Hinata sonrió mientras descansaba su cabeza contra el hombro de Naruto. – Y aún con la iluminación baja.

-Lo agradezco. – Ino se levantó, con el ego por las alturas. Caminó hacía su silla y volvió a sentarse con elegancia propia de su vanidad.

-Sí, sí, maravilloso, exquisito… – Pretendí restarle importancia. – ¿Ahora sí me dirán qué es lo que están observando desde hace rato?

-¡Ayyy pero como fastidias! – Ino gimoteó.

-Si me dicen ahora, prometo quedarme callada y…

-Once. – Shikamaru de repente dijo llevándose la copa medio llena a sus labios. – Van once. – Dijo a Hinata, como si quisiera reafirmar sus palabras. – ¿Todos lo vieron?

-¿Once? – Pregunté confundida. – ¿Once qué?

-Once. – Hinata asintió mientras leía algo escrito en una servilleta entre sus manos. – Ino sigue siendo la que más se aproxima, hasta ahora.

-¿Qué puedo decir? – Ino mordió su labio inferior. – Es mi sexto sentido. – Anunció sobreexcitada.

-Oh, lo sentimos, Sakura. – Naruto sonreía algo emocionado. – Verás, cuando ustedes se fueron, – ¿Sasuke y yo? – Nosotros nos fastidiamos de nuevo. – No-me-digan. – Entonces para matar el tiempo decidimos jugar a apostar.

-¿Acera de…? – Sonaba interesante.

Ino señaló detrás de mí muy discretamente con el dedo índice.

-Hasta el momento, la flamante y distinguida señora Uchiha, se ha separado de su esposo por momentos y ha abrazado a once jóvenes apuestos. – Ino anunció.

-¿Y luego? – Arqueé una ceja.

-Pues por la forma tan intima en que lo hacen tenemos la sospecha de que son sus ex amantes.

-Oh. – Discretamente volví la mirada por sobre mi hombro izquierdo para observar a Naori platicando con un joven de negros cabellos ondulados. – Entiendo. Ustedes están contando a todos y cada uno de ellos…

-Y cada quien dio una cifra aproximada de a cuántos de ellos habrá invitado. – Hinata me mostró la servilleta con los nombres de los 6 junto con una cifra de 2 dígitos cada uno.

-Y, ¿Los han contado verdaderamente a todos? – Tenía que saberlo. De ser así, ellos ya estaban enterados de que Sasori estaba respirando el mismo aire que nosotros en esos momentos.

-No exactamente. – Sai frunció los labios. – Por momentos, ella se pierde entre la gente y no sabemos si está bailando o abrazándose con otro chico.

-Uff – Suspiré de alivio. Quizá no estaban enterados aún. – Vaya tesoro que se lleva Fugaku.

-Aja. – Ino asintió. – Pero, igual y no creo que dure taaaaanto tiempo como para poder arrepentirse. – Susurró sabiendo que todos a nuestro alrededor eran familia o amigos de la pareja de recién casados.

-¿Apostamos por ver quien se aproxima al número de años que tardaran casados? – Sai casi gritó.

-¡Shhh! – Hinata, apenada, le silenció. – No ahora, Sai.

-Aunque no es mala idea. – Shikamaru asintió sonriente. – Apostaría en verdad por ello.

-No le doy mucho. – Suspiré. – Seguro que ni siquiera sabe que su nariz no es real.

Mierda. Abrí la boca de más.

-¿No lo es? – Hinata entrecerró los ojos observando a la chica.

-Ella miente, Hina. – Shikamaru bostezó.

-Es muy bonita, pero pensándolo bien no es una belleza muy… natural que se diga. – Temari contradijo a Shikamaru. – Tal vez Sakura tenga razón.

-¿Lo dices en serio, Sakura? – Ino me miraba incrédula. – ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Rumores que escuché en el baño. – Mentí tratando de salvar mi pellejo de ser cuestionada.

-Quizá debí de ir contigo al baño. – Ino suspiró. Si supiera que quizá todo hubiera sido distinto si ella me hubiera acompañado, aunque ahora ya era muy tarde para decirle lo que debió o no hacer. – Había olvidado que siempre es el mejor lugar para cotillear y criticar a la novia. Las cosas que una se entera en los baños son únicas. – Chilló.

-¡Un momento! – Hinata llevó su dedo pulgar a sus dientes, nerviosa. – ¿Alguien fue al baño a criticarme en mi boda?

-No. – Todos en la mesa negamos casi al mismo tiempo.

-Pero Ino dijo que siempre…

-No. – Repetimos.

-Hinata, tu boda la organicé yo. – Ino le recordó. – No había nada que criticar.

-Claro, – Shikamaru le sonrió. – Además recuerda que eso no debes preguntarlo en general. Ya sabes, Sakura y Sasuke ni siquiera estuvieron la mitad de la fiesta. – Le miré de inmediato con odio. El resto de la mesa se tomó como chiste su comentario.

-Muy gracioso, Shikamaru. – Rodé los ojos. – Muy gracioso. Tú estabas ebrio, así que probablemente todos te criticaron a ti.

-Lo sé. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Silencio, todos! – Temari aporreó discretamente la mano derecha contra la mesa.

-¡Aquí viene! – Shikamaru se irguió en su silla posponiendo momentáneamente sus graciosos comentarios.

-Silencio, todos. – Ino curvaba sus labios tratando de disimular la risa que amenazaba con salir a carcajadas. – Hina, esconde las apuestas.

-Lo tengo. – Hinata nerviosa arrojó exasperada la servilleta dentro de su bolso.

-¿Qué viene? – Me tensé. Mala idea eso de sentarme en el lugar que le da la espalda al resto del lugar.

-Shh… – Sai me silenció. – Esto será bueno.

-Buenas noches, chicos. – La ronca voz de hombre adulto me sobresaltó. Por un momento no reconocí la voz, pero luego fue inevitable. Inconscientemente había escuchado esa voz unas cuantas veces esa noche.

-Buenas noches, señor Fugaku. – Ino saludó enérgica levantándose de su silla, igual que el resto, para saludarle.

Al igual que ellos, me levanté de mi silla y me di la media vuelta para poder verle de cerca, de nuevo. Seguía impecable en ese traje negro formal. Se veía atractivo, y verdaderamente serio. Era esa clase de hombres que ves y piensas: 'Seguro que fue muy atractivo cuando era joven ó con unos 30 años menos, yo también me casaría con él' pero se notaban ya sus 50 y algo de años. Al menos se conservaba prácticamente bien para su edad. Ojalá fuera cosa de genes. Moría por ver a Sasuke con 50 y algo y verse tan bien como su padre.

-Buenas noches, Ino. – Respondió educadamente tras darle un sutil abrazo. – Ha pasado mucho desde que les vi.

-Demasiado. – Dijo Naruto estrechando su mano con él.

-Me alegra tanto que pudieran venir. – Dijo con cordialidad.

-No nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo. – Pese a que el comentario de Shikamaru fue dicho con un tono de franqueza hacia Fugaku, para nosotros no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que estaba siendo irónico.

Para ellos era la primera boda Uchiha a la que asistían. Ellos estaban, por supuesto, asombrados. Pero yo ya era… experta en el tema. Tanto que estaba casi segura de que la cena sería filete y pasta, la comida favorita de Fugaku.

-Eran sólo unos jovencitos cuando les conocí. – Las palabras de Fugaku me regresaron de la nada a la plática.

-Pero usted no ha cambiado en nada. – Hinata pestañeó un par de veces. Hasta su cuerpo sabía que no eran verdad sus palabras.

-Y, ¿Dónde está Sakura?

-¡Aquí! – Me puse más a su vista. – Estaba justo detrás de usted. – Le informé sintiendo que estaba hablando de más.

-Pero si es Sakura… – Fugaku Uchiha me miró con ternura. – Tan hermosa. – Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las llevó a su altura besándolas como si yo fuera una doncella y él un elegante caballero. – Cuanto tiempo sin verte, querida.

 _Desde la última de sus bodas, hace unos… ¿2 años?_ – Pensé.

-Se ve guapísimo. – Le alagué. Porque sabía que a él le encantaba eso.

-Y tú lucías hermosa en la iglesia. – Sonrió. – No pude decírtelo, porque… ya sabes, estoy casado. – Mostró con orgullo su mano izquierda en la cual posaba un delicado anillo de oro. Y por un momento me pregunté si quizá había usado el mismo anillo en sus matrimonios anteriores, o compraba uno nuevo por cada uno. Un misterio del milenio por resolver.

-Felicitaciones. – Traté de sonreírle lo más sincera que pude. _Espero que esta vez aguante casado más tiempo que con la última._

-Ya sabes, cuando te llega el amor… debes aferrarte a él.

 _¿Aunque sea por cuarta vez?_

-Eso dicen. – Asentí aún con la sonrisa fingida.

-Ustedes se ven realmente bien. – Dijo Temari. – Su esposa es preciosa.

Fugaku sonrió con aprecio, pero no respondió.

-Además de… enérgica. – Sai seguramente pensó en decir: 'Es joven', como el resto. Pero 'enérgica' quizá le pareció más apropiada.

No pasó desapercibido para mí el suspiro de alivio de Ino por la discreción de su esposo.

-Estoy muerto ya. – Dijo con cierta gracia en su voz. – Cualquiera pensaría que ya estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, pero no realmente.

-No le entretenemos más, señor Uchiha. – Shikamaru dijo, condescendiente. – Usted tiene una laaarga noche por delante.

-Nos estaremos viendo. – Fugaku hizo un sutil gesto de despedida con la mano derecha y se dio media vuelta, dejándonos solos para poder discutir con alivio lo graciosamente incomodo de la charla con él.

Pero justo cuando estábamos a punto de sentarnos, Fugaku se dio la vuelta y caminó firmemente hacía mí.

-Olvidé decirte algo, Sakura. – Dijo como si hubiera leído mi mente y supiera que iba a preguntarle: ¿Qué pasa ahora? Posó su mano derecha sobre mi hombro y mirándome fijamente dijo: – Espero que mi hijo te haya dado mis saludos apropiadamente el otro día, cuando le llamé. Por si acaso, debes saber que moría de ganas por charlar contigo ese día.

-¿Disculpe? – No entendí del todo.

Fugaku frunció el ceño y se apartó unos centímetros de mí, extrañado.

-La otra tarde yo le llamé a su casa para pedirle un número de teléfono de un cliente nuestro, – Explicó. – y él me dijo que estabas con él. Fue hace dos días, exactamente.

Me tensé.

Oh-oh. Aquella tarde cuando en medio del sexo, Sasuke tuvo que contestar su MUY INAPROPIADA llamada.

-¿Dos días? – Ino repitió con burla. – ¿En su casa? – Fugaku asintió.

-Oh, si… – Asentí de inmediato. – Él me dijo…

-Quería hablar contigo, pero él me dijo que estabas ocupada… – Fugaku dijo con cierta pena.

-Estaba ayudándole con unas cosas. – Contesté de inmediato con lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Claaaaaro que sí. – Sai se burló.

-Hmm… inclusive le dije que quería invitarles a tomar un café, pero el maleducado me dijo que tenía que colgar. – Fugaku frunció el ceño.

-Si… él… es así. – Sonreí patéticamente. – Ya le conoce. – ¿Podría cambiar el tema, por favor?

-Casi me alegré cuando me dijo que estabas en su casa. – Ayyy, no. – Creí que… bueno. – Meció suavemente su cabeza, de un lado a otro. – Creí que estaban juntos.

-No es así. – Estaba segura que hice un gesto de desagrado que realmente no planeé.

Nerviosa, me crucé de brazos sintiéndome hostigada por el tema. Él y yo juntos era en lo que menos quería pensar en esos momentos.

-Entonces, – Sus labios bajaron en un fruncimiento breve antes de que se cruzara de brazos y dijera: – ¿Aún soltera?

¿Podemos volver a la charla donde me delata con el resto del grupo que he seguido cogiendo con su hijo? Es menos incomodo que la típica pregunta de: ¿Aún sin novio?

-Mejor aún. – Sai dijo antes de que yo pudiera responder. – Le encantaría saber que ella no es de novios, ella es más de…

-Sigo soltera. – Le interrumpí. – Soy más de… romances y eso. Por eso sigo sola. – Sonreí con falsedad. – No ha llegado mi príncipe azul. – Cuán patética me escuché. Si yo fuera otra persona ajena a esta charla, seguro me habría reído a carcajadas de esa respuesta.

-El que te cabalga sin compasión. – Escuché a Sai volver a burlarse y esta vez acerté dándole una patada bajo la mesa. – Owww… – Le escuché quejarse.

-Oh, bueno… – Fugaku acarició mi mejilla derecha. – Sí no llega ese príncipe pronto… – Nada que tenga que ver con su hijo, porfi. Lo peor que podría pasar es ser molestada también por él con su hijo. – Yo me apunto para ser tu media naranja. – Peor aún.

Y mi boca abriéndose desencajada, dijo todo lo que no pude decir. Seguramente, mi rostro estaba rojo por la vergüenza. Esa era simplemente una emoción a la que ya estaba acostumbrada.

-¿En serio? – Esa voz ajena a la plática, me hizo tensarme.

No ahora, por favor.

Ahhh. La cereza del pastel.

-Ah, Sasuke. – Fugaku se dio la vuelta encarando a su hijo, quien llegó para hacer de esa reunión algo aún más incomodo.

-¿Es en serio que quieres hacer a Sakura la quinta? – Sasuke estaba cruzado de brazos, con el rostro serio.

-Y la última, – Afirmó. – sí tú no te atreves a hacerla tú primera. – ¡Oh, mierda! Fugaku…

¡SILENCIO!

No quise averiguar cómo estaría mi rostro en ese momento. Seguro el término 'rojo' ya no era el apropiado.

-Papá… – Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-Me retiro, chicos. – Fugaku se acomodó el saco después de darme un breve abrazo. – Luces encantadora cuando te sonrojas, Sakura. – Se despidió. Esta vez nada le detuvo en su camino hacía quien sabe dónde. Seguramente iría a derrochar encanto en otra mesa.

-¡Wow! – Ino mordió brevemente su labio inferior. – Eso fue…

-¿Más vino? – Un camarero que salió como de la nada sostenía con firmeza una charola llena de copas de vino las cuáles sirvió en la mesa reemplazándolas por las vacías.

-Como caído del cielo. – Shikamaru agradeció al camarero.

-Muchas gracias. – Por una vez en la noche, alguien llegaba oportunamente a mi vida.

-Lamento eso. – Sasuke jaló la silla vacía a mi lado y se sentó en ella en medio de un suspiro.

-Fue divertido. – Ino no contuvo más tiempo su risa. – Como no te imaginas.

-Realmente lo fue. – Shikamaru concordó. – Sólo espera a que te contemos lo que hemos hecho en su ausencia.

-Muy graciosos. – Me quejé mientras mis dedos apretaban con fuerza la copa.

Ahora Sasuke estaba allí, a mi lado. Y yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, menos después de esa abrumadora charla con Fugaku.

-¿Algo interesante? – Preguntó tomando una de las copas llenas. – Sakura… – Su voz sonó ronca. Un hormigueo recorrió mi espina dorsal y los pelitos de mi nuca se erizaron. – ¿Cuándo volviste?

Sin responder, tomé la copa y la llevé justo a mis labios. Estaba firmemente desesperada en buscar un poco de coraje líquido.

-Hace poco volvió, Sasuke. – Ino respondió por mí. Notando al instante que estaba nerviosa por él.

-Justamente. – Asentí pensando que ya había bebido demasiado vino. Lo que necesitaba ahora era… tequila. Si, quizá con tequila en mi organismo todo comenzara a sentirse menos fúnebre en mi corazón. – ¿Vieron hacía donde fue el camarero? – Pregunté a Hinata y Naruto, quienes estaban sentados en los lugares con más vista al resto de la sociedad.

-Claro. – Naruto asintió llamando al camarero con un gesto de mano. ¿Es que a todos se les daba eso mejor que a mí?

Daba igual.

-¿Podrías, por favor, traerme dos tragos de tequila? – Pedí con firmeza ni bien el camarero estuvo a mi lado.

-En seguida. – El chico de lindo cabello castaño asintió marchándose.

-¿Tequila? – Sasuke preguntó. – Tú… – Él lo sabía bien. Yo no bebía tragos de tequila a menos que fuera una de esas noches en que necesitaba perderme de los problemas. Los demás, parecieron no notar nada extraño en mi pedido.

-Es una de esas noches. – Simplemente le dije. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que saliera de mis labios qué tipo de noche era.

En segundos, el camarero ya estaba de vuelta con dos tragos de perfecto tequila.

-¿Algo más? – Preguntó a mis espaldas. – Podría traerle más en cuanto termine estos, sólo avíseme. – Fue cortes, como ningún camarero hubiera sido a no ser de que desde la posición en que él se encontraba, a mis espaldas, estuviera viendo el escote de mi vestido.

Asentí con la cabeza, porque sabía que mi garganta podría haberse cerrado tras beber el primer trago.

-Te mantendré al tanto. – Le indiqué.

Tomé entre mis dedos el segundo trago de tequila y lo contemplé preguntándome sí estaba siendo una exagerada. Pero me encogí de hombros. Estaba con mis amigos, después de todo, quizá sería bueno pensar en otras cosas y divertirnos juntos.

Llevé el pequeño vaso a mis resecos labios y bebí de dos tragos su contenido.

-Uff… – Suspiré en cuanto comencé a sentir ese hormigueo en el cuerpo propio del alcohol entrando a mi organismo.

¡Bendito tequila!

-Sakura… – La voz de Sasuke me sorprendió. Aún más el hecho de que estaba susurrando en mi oído y su cálido aliento fue algo levemente estremecedor. – Por cierto… – Dijo aquellas palabras, como si hubiéramos estado manteniendo una conversación de la cual yo aparentemente me perdí. Asentí hacía él sin querer abrir la boca, porque estaba consciente de que aún no estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para hablar. ¿Dónde estaba aquel camarero simpático cuando le necesitaba? – Fui a buscarte, pero no te encontré por ningún lado. – Dijo casi con reproche, ignorando a Ino y al resto de la mesa. ¿En serio? ¿Buscándome? ¿Es que acaso desde el lugar de Karin la vista era perfecta para buscar personas extraviadas en un salón, en una boda? Oh, genial. Ahora sí que ni siquiera el poderoso tequila podría llevarse esos recuerdos de mí. Habían quedado impresos en mi cerebro. – ¿Dónde estuviste? – Cuestionó volviéndose hacía mí.

-Por ahí. – Respondí con simpleza sin voltear a verle. Mentalmente me apremié porque a pesar de que en mi mente estaba ardiendo de ira y mi cuerpo ya tenía un leve porcentaje más elevado de alcohol, le estaba respondiendo con educación y controlando mis impulsos estúpidos.

-¿Por ahí? – Pude notar esa gota de ironía en su voz.

 _¿Dónde estuviste tú, Sasuke?_

-Tuve un pequeño contratiempo en el camino. – Mentí. – Nada que te incumba. – Ese lado modo perra en mí, no salía a menudo. Menos con él. Pero ya se me había acumulado todo en un día. Como si se me hubiese acumulado el cansancio de haber pensado en él tanto tiempo y hubiera perdido las fuerzas para decidir cualquier cosa sobre nosotros. – Quizá tú no buscaste bien. – Le informé con apatía. – Yo estaba por ahí, tú… ¿Dónde estabas?

Alcé el rostro por breves segundos y entonces, el resto de la mesa nos miraba con confusión y asombro. Pensándolo desde un punto de vista externo, la manera seca de hablarnos sonaba como si estuviéramos enfadados el uno con el otro. Al menos de mi parte eso parecía. Yo estaba enfadada conmigo misma, y estaba decepcionada en mí interior por mí con Sasuke, pero él… quizá a él simplemente no le importaba. Y eso de nosotros evadiéndonos, o de mí evadiéndole a él, no era algo común que vieras todos los días. No entre nosotros.

-Hmp, unos conocidos me saludaron. – Respondió a mi pregunta. Y no me cupo la menor duda, Karin era toda una conocida suya.

-Ojalá sirvan ya la cena. – Hinata trató de cambiar oportunamente la conversación, pero dirigiéndose a todos menos a mí y a Sasuke.

-¿Apostamos a ver quien adivina lo que servirán de plato fuerte? – Sai continuó dándonos privacidad.

-¿Estás bien? – Sasuke seguía mirándome. Podía sentir esos penetrantes ojos observar mi rostro insistentemente.

-No. – Respondí a secas. – Realmente no lo estoy, Sasuke. – Y armándome de valor decidí ya voltear a verle. Porque necesitaba que él, que me conocía tan bien, se diera cuenta de que en verdad estaba triste y necesitaba más que nada salir de ahí. – Pero no te preocupes, tú no necesitas saber qué pasa.

-Necesito saberlo. – Repitió llevando una mano al dorso de mi mano, sabiendo que eso provocaría que yo volviera el rostro para mirarle.

Y ahí, viéndole fijamente a los ojos, es que me di cuenta de todo. De cómo, de cuando, de porqué. Ahí comprendí porqué él. Porque después de todo, él había sido uno de los pocos hombres que me había visto realmente desnuda. Y no hablando de esa desnudez que tenemos al sacarnos la ropa, al contrario, Sasuke me conocía con esa desnudez del alma que no le muestras a cualquier tipo que conoces. Sasuke conocía lo mejor y peor de mí. Mis gestos, mis sueños, mis miedos a morir o a que una pequeña vida en mis manos muriera…

Sasuke sabía mucho de mí.

Él me había visto realmente desnuda en todos los aspectos. Quizá esa fuera la respuesta a todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Y quizá él nunca se enteraría de las reacciones que provocaba en mí.

 _No estaba besándola, Sakura. Ella estaba de encimosa sobre él. Él le daba la espalda. Ahora él está aquí y no con ella._ – Traté de mentirme a mí misma para poder contestarle más serenamente.

-Estoy bien. – Carraspeé. – En verdad, hablaremos luego. ¿Bien?

-Hmp. – Asintió. – ¿Quieres que te lleve ya a tu casa? – Sus penetrantes ojos estaban absortos en mi rostro, como si quisiera encontrar algo más oculto que mis gestos dirían.

-No. – Me negué. – Sabes que estoy esperando el pastel.

-Sabes que tendrás mi porción también.

-Gracias. – Traté de sonreírle.

-Bueno… – Sai suspiró llamando nuestra atención. – Esto es aburrido. Naori ya está sentada comiendo y nosotros no.

-¿Naori? – Sasuke preguntó confundido. – ¿Quién es ella?

-Ufff. – Ino resopló. – ¿Dónde tienen la cabeza? – Dijo exaltada. – Es tu madrastra.

-… – Sasuke hizo una mueca de desagrado. – No me interesa en lo absoluto su nombre. – Se cruzó de brazos. – Pensé que se llamaba Amane.

-No, no. – Ino suspiró. – Esa fue la tercera.

-Ah, la chica que dejó a Fugaku porque él no dejaba de llamarle: 'La tercera' – Sasuke sonrió de lado al recordarlo.

-Exacto. – Ino alzó su copa con agua hacía Sasuke. – Que buena memoria, amigo.

-Por cierto, Sakura… – Sai se reclinó sobre la mesa para observarme mejor. – No será que quizá tú estabas en el extenso grupo del medio del salón, peleándose por el ramo. – Dijo con burla, aunque casi le había atinado.

De repente, fui consciente de que me tensé por lo acertado del comentario.

-No sé de que hablas. – Fingí una risita. – Yo ni siquiera supe en qué momento fue eso.

-A penas te fuiste al baño. – Ino me informó.

-Parece que pasó de todo en lo que yo no estaba.

-No todo. – Hinata me sonrió con dulzura. – La noche aún está empezando, no hemos cenado aún.

-¿Ustedes no fueron por el ramo? – Pregunté mirando a Temari y Hinata. Después de decirlo, recordé que Hinata ya no tenía porqué. Ella ya estaba casada.

-Ni hablar. – Temari respondió apoyando su barbilla sobre su mano. – Odio que me empujen y aprieten… y por unas simples flores.

-Es muy problemático, ¿no, cariño? – Shikamaru adoptó la misma postura que Temari.

-Demasiado. – Ella le respondió sonriéndole, cómplices de algo.

-Creo que necesito ir al baño. – Sasuke informó poniéndose de pie. Y por mi mente pasó la duda de si en verdad iría al baño, o…

-No tardes, Sasuke. – Ino pidió. – En verdad nos aburrimos y sin ti… igual nos aburrimos, pero al menos estás cerca para quejarnos.

-Hmp. Lo intentaré.

-Y si no vuelves pronto, yo comeré tu cena. – Sai sonrió desinteresadamente.

-Adelante, estoy seguro de que tengo privilegios en esta fiesta. – Y dicho esto, Sasuke partió perdiéndose entre la gente que cada vez se volvía menos en la pista del salón.

-Ustedes, ¿están peleados? – Naruto cuestionó frunciendo el ceño a penas volví la mirada a los demás. 6 curiosos pares de ojos realmente me observaban con curiosidad.

-No. – Respondí casi de inmediato. – ¿Por?

-Tú sabes, volvieron a la mesa y ambos… lucen de diferente humor.

-Coincidencia, tal vez.

-¿Segura que todo bien? – Naruto estaba cada vez más concentrado en sacarme algo.

-Sí. – Respondí a secas, mirándole fijamente y apretando mis manos contra mis rodillas por la frustración.

-Suficiente para mí. – Ino bebió un trago de su agua mientras jugueteaba con su cabello.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – Shikamaru ahora sí que estaba confundido. – Pero si tú eres la reina del drama y chismes. Siempre quieres saber todo.

-No esta vez. – Se encogió de hombros. – Conocen a Sakura, sí ella dice que es coincidencia, le creo. Y si está mintiendo, ya saben que con dos tragos de tequila se está infundiendo valor y no hablará. No esta noche. – Mentalmente le tiré flores en agradecimiento a Ino, porque ella en serio distrajo a los demás para que no siguieran preguntándome cosas de las cuales yo trataba de olvidar con tequila. Muy en el fondo, no quise recordar que Ino fue amable porque quería enterarse primero de lo que en verdad pasaba por mí cabeza. Era como una niña pequeña, recelosa de algo que sólo ella quería saber.

Sasuke volvió justo en el momento que el camarero servía la cena. Justo como esperaba, filete y pasta.

-Qué sorpresa. – Irónico Sasuke comentó.

-Luce delicioso. – Ino contempló el platillo con afecto. – Muero de hambre.

-No irás a usar ese pretexto de: 'Ahora estoy comiendo por dos' para justificar que subes de peso, ¿oh, sí? – Shikamaru se burló de ella.

Pero me importó poco su respuesta. Yo simplemente me concentré en pedir más tequila. Mientras todos estaban distraídos cenando, yo estaba concentrada en los últimos dos tragos de tequila que había pedido. Cuando el último bajó por mi garganta, mis labios ya estaban lo suficientemente entumecidos como para preguntar de qué estarían cotilleando ahora mis amigos.

Pero ese fue mi límite.

Cuatro tragos de tequila fueron todo lo que necesité para darme cuenta de que el alcohol no me ayudaría en nada. No esa noche.

¿Estaría bien pedir algo un poco más fuerte?

-Hmm… – ¿Qué había más fuerte que el tequila? ¿Whisky? ¿Ron?

-Tu padre está buscándote. – Shikamaru señaló detrás de mí y de Sasuke. Pero ambos volvimos la mirada a nuestras espaldas. Y si, Fugaku trataba con desesperación-y seguramente .5 gramos de alcohol- de llamar la atención de Sasuke.

-¿Y ahora qué? – Sasuke suspiró. – Vuelvo en un segundo. – Se acomodó su elegante saco negro en cuanto estuvo de pie.

-Esto tardará. – Ino dijo mordiendo su labio inferior. – Sasuke no luce feliz.

-Esto debe ser sofocante para él. – Hinata asintió. – Una boda más de su padre a la que es obligado a asistir.

-Con razón detesta tanto las bodas y no quiere casarse. – Naruto suspiró. – Ha estado en más bodas de las que Ino ha organizado.

-Y eso es mucho. – Ino asintió.

-En fin, – Suspiré. – ¿Tardarán mucho con el pastel?

-Posiblemente no. – Temari respondió dándose cuenta en seguida de mi poco tacto para querer cambiar de tema, pero aún con la intención de ayudarme continuó: – Lo han partido hace poco.

-Esto terminará pronto. – Shikamaru ladeó la cabeza. – Yo quizá deba ir al baño antes de irnos. – Le dijo a Temari mientras se levantaba y rodeaba la mesa dirigiéndose justo por el sitio donde me perdí de Sasori.

-Hmm… – Farfullé. ¿Qué habrá sido de él? Sea como sea, no me arriesgaría a levantarme de la silla de nuevo, ni para ir al baño.

Una vez tropiezas con la piedra, dos ya no.

-¿Bailas conmigo, Hinata? – Naruto ofreció su mano a su esposa esperando que ella asintiera.

-Esperaba que lo dijeras pronto. – Ella respondió sonriéndole. La jodida etapa de la luna de miel aún estaba allí. Quizá dentro de algunos años, estarían como Ino y Sai. Naruto sería completamente devoto a la palabra de su esposa. Pero… eso ya estaba sucediendo.

-Ni hablar. – La risa de Ino captó por completo mi atención. – Sai, no le pondremos al niño Inojin. – Hizo un cálido y gracioso gesto arrugando un poco su nariz. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el tenue frío que empezaba a caer y aún así parecía como si estuviera a punto de salir en alguna portada de revista.

-A mí me gusta el nombre. – Sai insistió completamente perdido, como yo, en su esposa y la hermosa sonrisa que tenía. Sus ojos estaban absortos en cada palabra de ella. Su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada que ella reía a carcajadas. Él estaba tan enamorado de Ino que verlos provocaba envidia en las personas que no sabían lo mucho que les había costado llegar a formar su familia.

-Ya lo hablaremos después. – Ella no podía quitar la sonrisa de felicidad de sus labios. Tenía en su interior el regalo más perfecto que nadie más pudo haberle dado, pero que ella deseaba más que nada.

-Hey, Sakura. – Temari aclamó por mi atención.

-¿Si? – Respondí viéndola directamente. – ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó con seriedad. – Es que luces muy distraída.

-Estoy bien. – Respondí dedicándole una corta sonrisa. Porque las personas te preguntan si estás bien por educación y tu respondes que si sólo por costumbre.

-¿Sabes? Yo lo estuve pensando…– Dijo mientras mecía una copa de vino entre sus delgadas manos.

-¿Acerca de…?

-Ti – Respondió con simpleza. – Pensaba en ti y tu problema. – Me miró con una sonrisa de lado y sutilmente ladeó la cabeza hacía el lugar vacío de Sasuke.

-¿Y? – Bajé la mirada a mi regazo, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que mi corazón se había fracturado ligeramente minutos antes.

-Llegué a la conclusión de que no es tu culpa. – Me aseguró antes de tomar un trago de su copa. – Enamorarte de él. – Respondió a una pregunta que sólo había formulado en mi mente. – Tú estabas acostumbrada a los chicos que llegaban a tu vida sólo para acostarse contigo… y ya; Y luego llegó Sasuke, quien llegó a tu vida mucho antes, y lo hizo para satisfacerte no sólo en la cama, si no que te hace aún más feliz fuera de ella. Tú simplemente no pudiste evitar enamorarte. Supongo que una forma más fácil de decirlo, es que él te llena en todos los aspectos. Esa, Sakura, es la diferencia de porqué te enamoraste de él, y no de cualquier otro.

-… – No pude decir nada. Su revelación concordó tanto como mi reflexión en el baño, que el hecho me dejó estática.

-No se puede evitar. – Ladeó la cabeza haciendo crujir sutilmente su cuello. – Hay personas que te alegran la piel pero no el corazón. – Un suspiro enternecedor escapó de sus labios. Como sí recordara algo lejano de su pasado. – Querer acostarse con alguien no es lo mismo que querer despertarse con él. Y yo creo que tú mueres por despertar a su lado… por más tiempo de lo que quisieras admitir. Admítelo y no pierdas la oportunidad ahora que la tienes.

-¿Tú crees? – Suspiré como dejando una parte de mi alma con ese suspiro. Ella, sin dudar, asintió. – Es que no es algo tan… fácil.

-Te entiendo. – Posó su mano izquierda sobre la mía. – Pero te aseguro que vas por el camino correcto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Temari esbozó una cálida sonrisa y miró por detrás de mí. Sus ojos se entrecerraron por breves segundos.

Una parte curiosa de mi, estaba segura de que Temari tenía un pasado el cuál quizá no sabría nunca. Pero sí algo era seguro, es que fuera lo que fuera, Shikamaru había sido su recompensa.

-Porque es casi imposible amar a alguien y nunca sufrir por esa persona, – Me advirtió. – Se trata de encontrar a alguien por quien valga la pena pasarlo mal alguna vez.

-Supongo. – Me encogí de hombros. No supe que más decir.

-¿Quieres un consejo? – Asentí. – No existe realmente algo como el chico ideal, es sólo un falso prototipo que usamos como consuelo y nunca termina siendo lo que uno busca… pero sin darte cuenta llega alguien que se convierte en tu mundo si es que te atreves a aceptarlo y vivirlo como tu corazón lo dice.

-Temari, eso es muy dulce. – Mis labios se curvearon en una mueca deprimente. – Pero por lo que yo sé, hacen falta dos para tener una relación de amor, Temari. Dos personas que quieran exactamente lo mismo.

-Es cierto. – Ella reconoció. – Y quizá él lo quiera. Es posible y lo sabes.

-No lo sé. – Negué. – Yo no creo que él…

-Es porque es un chico. – Rodó los ojos con fastidio. – A veces no son… demasiado brillantes. – Ladeó insinuante la cabeza hacía la silla vacía de Shikamaru. – Aunque digan que son todos unos genios, no lo son en todo.

-¿Y qué debo hacer?

-Darle un poco más de tiempo. – Manifestó. – Terminará por verlo.

-No lo sé… Es… ¡Es Sasuke!

-¡Y mis signo zodiacal es Leo! – Dijo exasperada. – Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Es que él jamás se comprometerá con nadie… es que es así.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura de que él no quiere? – Me preguntó. – ¿sólo porque lo dijo? – Asentí. – Es estúpido.

-No, no lo es. – Respondí. – Es lógico que él no me ame.

-¿Lógico en qué sentido?

-En muchos, en todo. – Refuté. – Mira, él es casi perfecto. Es algo arrogante, y estúpido, pero es guapo y todo en él es cautivador.

-¿Y? – Se cruzó de brazos esperando mi respuesta.

-Los chicos como él no se fijan en chicas como yo. – Me encogí de hombros tratando de ocultar el ligero temblor en mi cuerpo. – Chicos como él no se enamoran de chicas como yo porque están muy ocupados con la perfecta pelirroja de voluptuoso cuerpo como para enamorarse y dedicar su vida a una chica delgaducha y sin atributos grandes… como yo.

-¡Al demonio con eso! Sí tú no le dices lo que sientes, en verdad puedes perder más de lo que crees.

-No puedo… – Murmuré. – En serio…

-Bien. – Aporreó una mano contra la mesa. – Entonces lo siento. Por los dos. – Justo en ese instante Shikamaru llegó y se sentó a su lado. Él le dio un rápido beso en la frente y ella sonrió acariciando su barbilla.

-¿Qué me perdí? – Preguntó mientras aflojaba un poco su corbata verde.

-Toda una historia. – Temari le sonrió.

-¿Una historia? – Curvó una ceja y esperó por su respuesta.

-Espero que tenga un buen final. – Ella sonrió con tristeza y me dirigió una rápida mirada. – ¿No, Sakura?

-También lo espero.

.

-Esto es absurdo. – Sasuke regresó y se sentó a mi lado trayendo consigo un plato enorme con una apropiada porción de pastel. – Fugaku te manda esto. – Me dijo casi al oído.

-¡Oh! – Ino masculló observando mi plato. – Se ve delicioso. ¿No hay privilegios especiales para la chica embarazada? – Podía jurar que su expresión nunca la había visto en mi vida.

-Ni hablar. – Susurré. – Este es todo mío. – El pastel se veía tan apetitoso como esperaba. Tomé un enorme bocado y lo saboreé mientras estuvo en mi boca. Vainilla. ¡Delicioso! – Oh, Ino. Desearía que probaras esto.

-¿Y qué pasó ahora? – Shikamaru preguntó a Sasuke, ignorándonos.

-Naori quería que me tomara fotos con ellos. – Sasuke arqueó la ceja derecha. – Más bien con ella.

-No me digas, tu nueva madrastra quiere contigo. – Sai se burló.

-Mi padre se las busca cada vez más descaradas.

-¿Ella te tocó en lugares inapropiados? – Ino le provocó.

-No. – Respondió sonriendo de lado. – Pero me pidió ayuda para buscar algo con ella en la cocina. Solos.

Sentí que podría atragantarme con el pastel que estaba tratando de comer.

-¿Disculpa? – Murmuré tragando de un golpe la delicia que ahora me sabía simple.

-Por supuesto le dije que le pediría a algún mesero que le acompañe. – Respondió sin verme. – Luego llegó mi padre y pude zafarme rápido del incómodo momento.

-Me asombras, Uchiha. – Ino discretamente tomó un pedazo pequeño de mi pastel con su tenedor. – En otras circunstancias le hubieras dado una buena…

-¡Ino! – Sai le interrumpió. – No quiero que nuestro hijo escuche malas palabras de ti.

-Él aún ni nace. – Ella rodó los ojos mientras llevaba su tenedor a sus labios.

-No lo hice por ella – Sasuke fastidiado apoyó el codo en la mesa y su barbilla en la mano. – Menos por mi padre.

-¿No?

-No me gustan las chicas así… como ella.

-Creí que te encantaban. – Ino seguía picándole. – Aventadas, fáciles y que buscan revolcones rápidos y fugaces.

-No ahora. – Reconoció.

-¿No ahora? – Discretamente volteó a mirarme rápidamente. – Entonces, ¿ahora qué te gusta?

-Hmp. – Sonrió momentáneamente de lado. – Te sorprenderías.

-Inténtalo. – Ella le miró retadoramente.

-Sólo… – Le miró inmutablemente – No tenía ganas. – Con un parpadeo, apartó la mirada de ella y me miró a mí, casi con suplica. – Sakura, ahora que has probado el pastel ¿Podemos irnos?

-¿Seguro? – Pregunté saboreando el merengue.

-Te lo ruego. – Suspiró viéndose verdaderamente agotado.

-Bien. – Fue entonces que recordé que quizá no debía irme con él. No por miedo a que alguien nos viera. Los chicos lo sabían, su familia pensaba que era su amiga y su padre lo vería apropiado. Pero de mi parte… yo ya no estaba ni segura de que pasaría con nosotros ahora. – Aunque, quisiera quedarme un poco más. – Mentí. – Pero puedes ir a tu casa a descansar. Yo le pediré a alguien más que me lleve.

-No, está bien. – Él asintió. – Yo te esperaré.

-No me molesta si quieres marcharte ahora, Sasuke. – Le aseguré.

-Hmp. Lo sé. – Respondió. – Pero quiero esperarte. – La firmeza en sus palabras me hizo temblar en rendición. Ambos éramos igual de tercos. Él insistiría en llevarme tanto como yo en resistirme a que lo haga. No había de otra.

-Vámonos. – Me levanté de la silla aferrándome a mi bolso de mano.

-¿Ya? ¿Estás segura? – Asentí. – Bien. Despídanos de Naruto y Hinata, por favor. – Les dijo a Ino y Sai. – Hasta luego, chicos. – Tomó entre sus manos las llaves de su auto y con un gesto de cabeza se despidió.

Vaya, Uchiha. Ni se hacía del rogar.

-¿No irás a despedirte de tu padre? – Pregunté caminando a pasos rápidos detrás de él.

-He tenido suficiente de mi padre por un fin de semana. – Respondió mientras se daba media vuelta y me tomaba de la mano para que pudiera caminar a su ritmo. Realmente tenía prisa en salir de allí. No quise observar para saber si alguien nos estaba mirando. Quizá su familia, quizá ella… No me importó en realidad. La diferencia entre Sasuke tomándome de la mano, comparado a cuando alguien más lo hacía, es que cuando era Sasuke mi corazón se calmaba. La pieza que me faltaba, la paz en medio de la tormenta. Y mi cuerpo flotaba haciéndome creer que no necesitaba de nada más.

 _Conquistaría el mundo con una mano, sí la otra la tomaras tú._

-Así que… ¿Te divertiste? – Preguntó cuando estuvimos dentro de su auto.

-Mucho. – Respondí poniendo alrededor de mi cintura el cinturón de seguridad. Por supuesto que había sido una noche memorable. Definitivamente me tomaría bastante tiempo olvidar esa noche.

-Menos mal. – Suspiró. – No quiero volver a saber más de bodas por el resto de mi vida. – Se quejó.

-Al menos no dentro de dos años cuando alguno de tus padres decida divorciarse y casarse de nuevo. – Él no se veía muy de humor para bromas, pero aún así me arriesgué.

-Oh, puedes apostar que así será. – Negó con la cabeza. – Estoy casi seguro de que mi padre se casó con… – Se quedó callado por unos segundos mientras pensaba en algo. – ¿Cómo dices que se llama la chica?

-Naori. – Respondí mientras revisaba mi celular.

-Claro. – Asintió. – Estoy seguro de que se casó con ella porque se enteró que mi madre se casó hace poco también.

-¿Se están haciendo competencia? – Pregunté observando su concentración fija en la carretera.

-Sólo detestan la idea de que el otro sea más 'feliz'. – Entrecerró los ojos sabiendo que esa palabra no era sincera. – Como sea, espero que esta vez tarden el tiempo suficiente casados como para que yo me reponga del trauma y humillación.

-¿Y por qué no simplemente dejas de asistir a las bodas? – Me encogí de hombros. – Yo lo haría.

-Lo he intentado. – Respondió. – Mamá me hizo un drama y papá amenazó con darles mi dirección a mi familia.

-Lo cuál te molesta más. – No era una pregunta, y sí así fuera, ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sabes que sí. – Por supuesto.

-No entiendo porque te desajenas tanto de tu familia.

-Ustedes son mi familia. – Respondió. – Me siento más allegado a ustedes que a mis padres y hermano.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – Me hubiera gustado ver mi propia expresión en ese momento.

-Sí. – Se encogió de hombros. – Naruto es ese hermano torpe al que siempre debemos cuidar. Shikamaru es el vago al que siempre hay que recordarle la hora o no llegaría a su trabajo a tiempo. Tú eres… – Se detuvo a pensarlo.

-¿Qué soy? – Estaba segura, ahora mi expresión era seria.

-Estoy intentando descubrirlo aún.

A las 2:00 am y con la carretera vacía en un domingo, a Sasuke le tomó menos de 20 minutos dejarme en la puerta de mi departamento.

-Aquí estamos. – Me informó estacionándose.

-Al fin. – Suspiré sintiendo como el cansancio y las emociones encontradas de aquella noche se acumulaban en mis pies adoloridos.

Salí del auto y abrí al instante mi bolso rebuscando mis llaves en su interior. Mientras subía los pequeños escalones de la entrada, escuché la otra puerta del auto cerrase. Sasuke había salido de su auto y caminaba a grandes pasos hacía mi. Excelente.

Mis manos temblaron ligeramente cuando sentí una de sus manos agarrando mi cintura. Tragué saliva y por un segundo olvidé lo que estaba buscando en mi bolso.

Llaves de mi departamento

Mis llaves

Llaves.

Las malditas llaves…

¿Dónde estaban cuando…? Dónde estaban cuando su mano descendía lentamente.

Suspiré de alivio cuando las encontré. No así cuando me di cuenta de que estaba tan nerviosa sin razón aparente que fallé un par de veces en meter la llave en la cerradura de la puerta.

-¿Tienes frío? – Él, detrás de mí, preguntó. Seguro había notado el temblor de mis manos y lo mal interpretó.

-No. – No mentía. Era sólo el nerviosismo de sentir el calor de su cuerpo detrás de mi cuerpo. Y era absurdo por completo. Después de todo, le había sentido en posiciones más intimas y algunas de ellas le incluían a él detrás de mí también.

Un tercer intento fallido después, me di cuenta de que estaba siendo patética. Sin embargo, él no dijo nada. No tomó las llaves ni intentó abrir él mismo. Lo cuál era perfecto. Ese hombre me hacía sentir bien y todo, pero aparte del hecho de que yo era un completo desastre emocional y físicamente hablando, no necesitaba que encima de darme placer él tuviera que abrir la puerta de mi departamento por mí. En cuanto conseguí abrir la puerta suspiré de alivio. Después, como si el alcohol a penas estuviera haciendo efecto en mí, las palabras salieron de mis labios atropelladas.

-Sasuke, ¿quieres pasar…? – A mi departamento, conmigo.

 _¿Disculpa?_ La parte racional de mi cabeza estaba sorprendida por mis palabras. _¿En serio?_

Él me observó un par de cortos segundos, y luego asintió con entusiasmo.

-Claro. – Respondió.

Le había invitado a pasar a mi departamento, sin razón aparente. Es que ni siquiera había planeado o pensado que esas palabras saldrían de mis labios. Es cierto que yo realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien, decirle lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza confundida en esos momentos. Necesitaba que me escucharan y aconsejaran, pero no especulaba en mí contándole algo a Sasuke. No porque mi principal problema era él. Cuando la persona que más sabe de ti, es a quién menos puedes contarle. No podía. A mi mejor amigo, a quien sabía mucho por no decir todo de mí. No podía decirle que él era quien me estaba haciendo sentir así, ¿O sí?

Empujé aún más la puerta para que él entrara conmigo. De un sutil empujón la cerré detrás de mí y encendí la luz del recibidor provocando que una ligera molestia en mis ojos me hiciera parpadear un par de veces.

-Hola, Gil. – Saludé a mi peludo amigo en cuanto sentí sus pequeñas patitas apoyándose firmemente contra mis piernas para que yo pudiera alzarlo en mis brazos. – Mami te extrañó. – Me agaché lo suficiente como para poder sostenerlo y llevarlo conmigo hasta la cocina. – Ya sabes dónde están las botellas, Sasuke. – Dije mientras dejaba a Gil de nuevo en el piso y sacaba de la alacena la caja de croquetas que él amaba. – Siéntete libre de servirte lo que gustes. Si quieres.

-Lo haré. – Escuché su voz firme detrás de mí. El tono lascivo de su voz me hizo pensar que quizá él malinterpretó mis palabras, o yo ya me había vuelto más pervertida de lo que imaginaba.

-Pensé que estabas en la sala. – Dije poniéndome de nuevo en pie. – Aguarda un segundo, sólo le daré de cenar a Gil. – Serví un poco de croquetas en su tazón y lo dejé justo en la esquina donde él prefería acolcharse y comer. Estaba segura, sólo comería un poco y luego me seguiría hasta la sala esperando que le acariciara como siempre.

-¿Trabajas mañana? – Preguntó.

-Hasta la tarde.

-Hmp, con razón no te veo estresada aunque ya son casi las 3am.

-Ino también irá en la tarde. – Le informé aunque él no lo preguntó.

Fingiendo desinterés, abrí el grifo del lavamanos y me lavé las manos preguntándome por qué rayos le había invitado a entrar al departamento.

-¿Privilegios de embarazada?

-Sólo… tiene buenos contactos. – Me encogí de hombros.

-No me sorprende.

En segundos, sentí el cuerpo de Sasuke pegado a mi espalda mientras una de sus manos sacaba algo de la alacena y con la otra me tomaba por la cintura.

-Tengo las copas. – Estaba tan pegado a mí que pude sentir su respiración casi irregular en mi hombro.

-Bien. – Asentí sin mirarle. Estaba más concentrada fingiendo interés en Gil y la forma curiosa que tenía de mover la colita de felicidad mientras cenaba. – Uff.

-¿Cansada?

-Cómo no tienes idea. –Bostecé caminando rumbo a la sala, con él aún detrás de mí. – Muero por quitarme ya este maldito vestido y no volver a ponérmelo hasta la próxima boda de tus padres. – Me senté en el sillón, y justo como pensaba Gil estaba ya a mi lado y del otro Sasuke.

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso. – Su voz era ronca, áspera. Y fue tan jodidamente sensual que no pude evitar el estremecimiento que recorrió el largo de mi columna vertebral. Menos cuando sentí sus dedos recorrer el largo de mi brazo.

¿Cómo es que con el sólo toque de sus dedos, yo ya me sentía estremecer?

-…Sasuke. – Anhelé cuando una de sus manos bajó desde mi cintura hasta mi muslo.

Necesitaba hablar con él, decirle que estaba confundida… necesitaba a mi mejor amigo. Porque no había nadie en el mundo que me importara más que mis amigos. Tantos años y seguíamos como en aquellos años de universidad, cuidando el uno del otro. Viajando juntos por la vida. Uñas y carne. Pero con Sasuke… él era más.

No estaba bien, no lo estaba… Nada.

Las manos de 'mi mejor amigo' estaban recorriendo con descaro mis piernas por debajo del vestido cada vez llegando más arriba y mi cuerpo se estremecía con su brusco tacto. Sus labios estaban en mi cuello. Y yo, yo estaba estática, sintiendo todo lo que él me hacía, pero muda. Confundida. Con la cabeza a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

Necesitaba detenerle antes de que mi cordura terminara de irse.

-Sasuke… – Le llamé.

-¿Si? – Seguía con los labios sobre mi rostro, mordiendo con suavidad el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Antes de que sigas… – Le corté apartándome sutilmente de su lado. – Tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué pasa? – A pesar del tono de preocupación en su voz, él no se apartó ni un milímetro de mi piel.

-Es una petición, realmente. – Susurré. – ¿Puedes escucharme?

-Hmp, de acuerdo. – Se enderezó sólo un poco, pero su mano seguía firme en mi muslo. – Lo que quieras. – Y su tono de voz sutilmente insinuante me hizo pensar que él esperaba una petición descarada de mi parte.

-Te necesito, Sasuke. – Mi voz sonó más como un sollozo que como una petición.

-Está bien. – Le sentí acercarse de nuevo a mí. – No tienes porque pedirlo, Sakura. Yo también… – Y justo cuando estaba a punto de acercar sus labios a mi rostro, yo me aparté de nuevo. Pegué mi espalda al lado contrario del sillón, tan lejos como pude de él. –…Hmp.

-Lo siento. – Mordí mi labio inferior mientras suspiraba avergonzada.

-¿Pasa algo? – Su voz sonaba ahora si realmente seria.

-Yo… sólo… estoy confundida. – Admití sabiendo que un temblor comenzaba a formarse en mis manos.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Yo… – Vamos, Sakura. No es momento de dudar. – Yo… – Dilo, ahora. – Yo…

-Dilo… – Pidió casi con desesperación.

-¿Quién crees que es mejor, Batman o Superman? – Mentalmente, me di un golpe justo en la enorme frente.

¿En serio? Tanto rollo para…

-¿Disculpa? – El tono burlón de su voz fue la cereza del pastel.

-Si… ammm… ¿A quién le vas? – Volví a mirarle encontrándome con esa mirada que él ponía cuando creía que yo decía algo muy estúpido. Nada inapropiado en ese momento. – ¿Batman o Superman?

-Hmp. Lo sabes. – Se enderezó por completo y se cruzó de brazos mientras aparentaba pensar por unos segundos. – Batman.

-Sí, pero… Él es un humano, Superman es… ¿Un Dios? – Moriría con la mentira. Como los grandes.

-Hmp, No. – Respondió. – Superman es un extraterrestre con krytonita como debilidad, Batman es humano, pero millonario.

-Entonces, sí Batman fuera…

-Aguarda. – Me interrumpió. – Tú… – Me miraba con expectativa. – No quieres tener sexo, ¿verdad? – Sus palabras me dejaron momentáneamente helada. Con la boca abierta y los ojos humedeciéndoseme lentamente.

-No. – Acepté.

-¿Estás en esos días? – Preguntó sin intentar si quiera ocultar su descaro.

-No. – Me sonrojé. – No se trata de eso.

-Entonces, ¿de qué se trata?

-Es sólo que… – Mordí mi labio inferior y aparte la mirada de él. – Sólo quiero que seas tú esta noche.

-¿Quién? – Preguntó. Aunque sentía que una parte de él ya lo sabía.

-Tú. – Tragué saliva. – Mi mejor amigo.

-Nunca he dejado de serlo. – Su fría mano tomó la mía entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Lo necesito más que nunca, esta noche. – Suspiré. – Hablar con él.

-Y ¿de qué quieres hablar? – Dejó caer su espalda contra las mullidas almohadas. – ¿Quieres escuchar mis argumentos sobre porqué Batman es mejor? – Negué sin poder evitar una pequeña risa. – ¿Entonces?

-No sé. – Me encogí de hombros. – Sólo… no quiero estar sola esta noche. – Suspiré. – ¿Quieres venir conmigo a la cama? – Señalé con la cabeza la puerta de mi habitación.

-Sin sexo. – No era una pregunta. Yo asentí. – Hmp. – Sonrió de lado sin apartar su mirada de mí. – Cámbiate de ropa. – Ordenó. – Ahora vuelvo. – Y de un rápido movimiento, Sasuke se levantó del sillón. Se agachó lo suficiente como para darme un rápido beso en la frente, como Shikamaru a Temari, y salió por la puerta cerrándola detrás de él.

Y yo me quedé ahí sentada, preguntándome sí quizá él volvería. Le dije que no tendría sexo con él y le había pedido algo de compasión y compañía. Eso es algo que se puede pedir a un amante, ¿no? Quizá él no… ¿Volvería o es que ese beso había sido de despedida?

Miré a Gil con confusión. El peludo dormía plácidamente sobre una almohada ajeno a todo lo que acababa de pasar en esos largos minutos.

-Oh, mierda. – Me levanté del sillón dando pasos hacia atrás, hacia mi recámara. Y justo cuando pensé que lo mejor sería simplemente acostarme a esperar un infarto que acabara con todo, como la perfecta drama queen que era, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y Sasuke ya no tenía su chaqueta puesta.

-¿Sigues aquí? – Preguntó cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-Fui a ver si había cerrado bien mi coche – Respondió. – Además, tengo que cerciorarme de que hayas cerrado apropiadamente la puerta.

-No tardo. – Susurré girando sobre mis talones y corrí a mi habitación para cambiarme. Abrí los cajones y saqué lo primero que encontré. Una camiseta delgada y unos shorts cortos que usualmente usaba para hacerme la vaga en casa. Entré al baño sin molestarme en cerrar la puerta y saqué de mis cajones desmaquillante y un cepillo para mi cabello.

Quizá esta sería mi oportunidad para aclarar todo.

Me quité los tacones aventándolos contra la pared del baño y bajé a prisa el cierre del vestido. Desabroché mi sostén y sólo me puse la playera encima. Mientras cepillaba mis dientes, escuché el ruido de la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse, y me quedé estática viéndome en el espejo preguntándome si realmente podía hacerlo. Podía ir y decirle… ¿Decirle exactamente qué? No podía decirle que le amaba. ¿Con que fin lo haría? ¿Decirle que él era todo en cuanto pensaba? No podía. No, porque su respuesta era clara y no sólo para mí. Me lo había dicho trescientas veces, demostrándolo con cada mujer con la que había salido. Era ridículo pensar que podíamos en algún futuro...

Él definitivamente desaprobaría que al final de cuentas yo haya sido quien cayó en esa trivialidad de enamorarse.

Yo debía superar esa fantasía romántica en que los dos avanzábamos de la mano hacia un perfecto futuro, o al menos dejar de acostarme con él. Ninguna opción parecía buena. Porque me gustaba pensar que cabía una remota posibilidad de algo más con él. Definitivamente la lógica no intervenía en el asunto. Lo necesitaba en el plano celular, era una necesidad que superaba toda función cognoscitiva. Y para él sólo significaba un buen polvo de fin de semana.

Y entonces la segunda opción me pareció más apropiada. Por lo menos hasta que buscara la mejor manera de decirle…

Dejé caer el cepillo en el lavabo y me miré fijamente tratando de infundirme valor. Podía hacerlo. Podía decirle que necesitaba parar por un tiempo la relación que teníamos. Decirle a la cara que no había funcionado para mí. Que era maravilloso, que la cuestión no tenía nada que ver con él, sino conmigo, pero que no podía hacerlo más. Ni siquiera una vez más. Lo más probable era que él se sintiera desconcertado, incluso contrariado, pero a la larga sería lo más inteligente. En unas semanas, tal vez uno o dos meses, le explicaría bien el porqué. Y después, quizá en algunos meses cuando ambos ya hayamos retomado nuestra magnifica vida sexual con otras parejas, yo podría revelarle que me había vuelto loca por él. Quizá lo entendería o quizá no. Pero al menos ya sería cosa del pasado.

Tomé el cepillo de nuevo y lo enjuagué mientras sacaba de un cajón mi enjuague bucal. Vertí un poco del liquido azul en la pequeña tapa blanca y mientras hacía muecas con él dentro de mi boca, repasé las palabras exactas en mi cabeza: "Sasuke, éstas han sido las semanas más maravillosa de mi vida, y todo te lo debo a ti. Pero no creo que sea una buena idea continuar. No es por ti. Es por mí." En verdad, por mí.

Breve y conciso. Además de directo. Podría contenerme las lágrimas y las emociones.

Escupí el líquido azul y me miré en el espejo por última vez antes de salir del baño. Había llegado el momento. Era fuerte.

Salí del baño con la cabeza en alto, los hombros erguidos y con una determinación indestructible. Además, pero no menos importante, el cabello lacio y desenredado. Sasuke se encontraba acostado en mi cama. Tenía los pantalones finos puestos y estaba con la camiseta blanca con dos botones desabrochados. Fue como una fantasía erótica adolescente. Un Dios griego esperándome en mi cama para darme el placer más excitante de mi vida… Ops. ¡Concéntrate, Sakura!

-Linda pijama. – Sonrió con burla al verme.

-Linda la tuya. – Respondí mientras encendía una luz y sacaba de mi cajón una playera ancha que pensé podría venirle a él. – ¿Quieres cambiarte?

-Estoy bien así. – Respondió en un suspiro. – ¿Vienes? – Estiró la mano derecha para mí.

Me fue imposible no recordarle haciendo el mismo gesto para mí en aquel hotel cuando pasamos la primera noche, juntos. "Cuando tengas dudas, mírame" Sasuke palmeó el colchón a su lado y aunque abrí la boca para hablar, olvidé todo mi formulado discurso. No sentí pánico o miedo, fue quizá la sensación de que él era todo lo que necesitaba a mi lado esa noche. Y no tenia porque decirle en ese momento, podía esperar.

Quizá más tarde, o quizá mañana.

-¿Qué querías decirme? – Preguntó cuando estuve sentada a su lado, mi cabeza apoyada contra la pared y mi espalda reposando sobre las mullidas almohadas contra la cabecera de madera.

-De todo un poco. – Susurré viéndole fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Y con qué quieres empezar?

-Tú… – _¿Tú sigues acostándote con Karin?_ – Tu familia, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Lo están. – Llevó una mano a su cabello revuelto y miró por breves segundos el techo. – Mis parientes me preguntaron, como en cada boda a la que asisto, si tengo pareja.

-¿Y qué respondiste?

-Que no. – Me miró por breves segundos, y después el techo volvió a parecerle importante. – La verdad.

-Oh. – Murmuré. _¿Qué les dijiste de Karin?_ – ¿Extrañas tener pareja? – No pude evitarlo, simplemente lo dije.

-No. – Respondió de inmediato. – Me gusta la vida que llevo. Por completo, tal cual.

-¿Todo?

-Cada mínimo detalle. – Una sonrisa curva se asomó en su rostro. – ¿Qué me dices de ti? – Esta vez se quedó mirándome fijamente provocando un estúpido nerviosismo y sonrojo en mi rostro. – ¿Has conocido a alguien?

-No. – Fue mi turno de contemplar el techo. – Creo que hasta he olvidado cierta parte.

-¿Cuál?

-A veces, creo que he olvidado cómo es que conseguía lo que quería. – Fruncí el ceño e hice un mohín. – Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

-Hmp. – Asintió. – ¿Va todo bien? ya sabes, en general.

-A veces creo que sí. – Respondí. – A veces siento que mi vida es un completo desastre.

-¿Qué parte de ella?

-Casi toda. – Fruncí el ceño. – Siento que yo… no sé, como si estuviera volviéndome loca.

-Siempre lo has estado. – Se burló.

-¿Y está bien eso?

-Definitivamente. – Asintió. – No serías tú si fuera diferente. Y me gusta cómo eres.

 _Pero no te gusto yo, ¿o sí?_

-¿Sabes? – Se cruzó de brazos. – Contigo todo ha sido diferente.

-¿Hmm?

-Sí. – Repitió. – Desde cómo empezó, hasta… ahora. Todo. Todo es diferente contigo.

-¿Diferente?

-Antes de ti yo no era capaz de tener amigas. – Confesó.

-¿Por qué no? – La respuesta era obvia, pero ya lo había preguntado.

-Yo no podía conservarlas. – Respondió. – Terminaba de alguna manera acostándome con ellas y cagándola. – Se quedó serio por unos segundos, y luego continuó: – Entonces, te conocí a ti. Revoltosa, gritona y mandona. Y luego a Ino y Hinata, inclusive ahora Temari. Y fue diferente. – Se encogió de hombros. – ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije qué había pensado en acostarme contigo antes de que lo hiciéramos? Nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo porque eres demasiado importante para mí. – Asentí. – Pero al final, fuiste tú quien tuvo el valor para romper con los paradigmas que dictan que las amistades se rompen tras tener sexo. – Él no pudo verlo, pero tragué saliva y acomodé un mechón de mi cabello sintiéndome pequeña en esa cama a su lado. – Y es que hasta el sexo ha sido diferente contigo.

-¿Diferente para ti, es bueno o malo?

-Perfecto. – Me miró sonriéndome con la sonrisa más deslumbrante de la noche. Sólo un par de segundos después, volvió a concentrarse en algún punto de la habitación. – No necesitas saberlo, pero normalmente no necesito de mucho para llevar a una chica a la cama.

-¿No? – ¿Y yo qué era, una excepción? Quizá yo fui más fácil que las demás. Oh, maldita sea.

-No. – Mordió rápidamente su labio inferior. – Me basta con sonreírles y decirles lo que planeó hacer con ellas en cuanto estén en mi cama.

-¿Y ya? – Arqueé una ceja.

-Y ya. – Asintió.

-Es la táctica más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida. – Me reí.

-Pero efectiva. – Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo es posible? Con esa clase de conversaciones pre sexo no me imagino cómo es que has conseguido acostarte con tantas chicas en tu vida. – Me burlé. – No sé cómo es que sigo acostándome contigo. – A su lado, pude ver como una sonrisa descarada se formaba.

-Yo tampoco. – Giró su rostro quedando de frente al mío. Su aliento y el mío chocaron de forma hilarante. Una distancia de apenas 10cm era todo lo que separaba a su rostro del mío. Y casi pude sentir como si las mariposas que habían estado revoloteando en mi estómago ahora convulsionaran. La sonrisa que tenía en mí rostro desapareció de inmediato y entonces fui más consciente del galopeo insistente de mi corazón contra mi pecho.

Y aunque al principio yo dije que no quería tener sexo con él esa noche, pese a que le vi a penas unas cuantas horas antes con Karin en la boda de su padre, pese a que estaba desesperada y muy, muy, muy confundida, no pude evitar cortar la distancia que había entre nuestros labios. Una alarma se encendió en mi cabeza en el instante mismo en qué probé sus labios dulces. Mi mano izquierda se aferró en su mejilla y me aventuré a usar mi lengua en ese beso.

La alarma resonó cuando su lengua chocó contra la mía.

 _Esto está mal, Sakura. No puedes hacer esto, no ahora. ¡Apártate de él! ¡YA!_

Y como la persona más torpe del mundo que yo me consideraba, simplemente le ignoré. Le ignoré porque quise. Porque a pesar de todo yo estaba segura de que le amaba. No me importó en ese momento sí él no me correspondía, o sí él seguía acostándose con otra chica. No me importó el hecho de que fuera mi mejor amigo y que estuviera echando a perder todo mi autocontrol por un desliz así. No me importó nada en cuanto sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura y me empujaron con rudeza contra la cabecera de la cama. Con ese movimiento, sus labios se apretaron más duros contra los míos. Su lengua empujó con más rudeza. Mis manos cayeron lentamente contra su pecho explorando las curvas de sus abdominales bajo la tela de su camisa.

Sus manos desesperadas se clavaron en mi cintura, y un hilo de ansiedad me bombardeó. Y al igual que el resto de mis emociones afectivas destructivas de esa noche, le ignoré. Dejé una mano sobre su pecho y la otra la envolví al rededor de su cuello, apegándome más a él.

Cuando nos separamos momentáneamente para tomar aire, Sasuke jadeó temblorosamente contra mis labios. Su mano derecha acarició mi mejilla con dulzura antes de volver a retomar el beso mientras las mías se concentraron en quitarle la camisa blanca. La desabroché rápidamente sin importarme el hecho de que pudiera perder algunos botones en el camino. Sorprendentemente, sobrevivió sin aparentemente ninguna pérdida que lamentar. Su pálido torso desnudo fue un orgasmo visual.

No podía esperar más. No quería esperar nada ya.

Con urgencia llevé mis manos a su pecho y le empujé con rudeza apartándolo brevemente de encima de mí. En cuanto lo hice él me miró confundido.

-Permíteme. – Le dije mientras yo misma alzaba mis brazos y me quitaba la camiseta que tenía puesta. Con la misma urgencia mi short terminó en el suelo junto con mis bragas.

-Creí que no querías esto. – Jadeó.

-Cállate. – Me aventé de nuevo a sus brazos. _Sí vuelves a hablar, yo posiblemente me arrepienta de hacer esto y… No, no podría._

Maldición, esa noche necesitaba de mi mejor amigo. Y si no era capaz de desvelarle mi corazón con palabras, podía hacerlo con el cuerpo.

Sasuke jadeaba respirando irregularmente sin poder apartar sus ojos de mi cuerpo desnudo. Mi pecho estaba latiendo desesperadamente bombeando sangre a mis mejillas sonrojadas. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas y yo ya estaba lo suficientemente mareada como para saber que estaba a punto de hacer algo estúpido y de lo cual podría arrepentirme en algún momento. Pero qué más daba.

Sí algo tenía seguro es que hacerlo todo mal debía contar como mi especialidad.

Sasuke me tomó del antebrazo y me jaló hacía encima de su regazo. Y ahí, con desesperación le besé de nuevo sintiendo como mi corazón martilleaba en mi pecho como un tambor en una melodía fuerte. Mis pechos se rozaban con su torso y mis manos se aferraban a sus hombros como si temiera caer de su regazo, como si supiera que estaba a punto de perderme a mí misma. Y Sasuke me agarró con fuerza de la cintura mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse a sí mismo su pantalón.

Se suponía que no debía hacer eso. Se suponía que debía… tenía que decirle algo importante, decirle que yo… que él… que lo amab…

-A…hh. – Se suponía que debía decirle, pero eso podía esperar. Porque me olvidaba hasta de mi nombre cuando sus dedos estaban en mi interior.

Gemí en cuanto sentí dos dedos entrando y saliendo desesperados de mi interior. Más fuerte, más profundo. Nuestros labios seguían unidos a pesar de los gemidos que brotaban en mi garganta. Pero ni eso hizo que él bajara la presión o velocidad dentro y fuera de mi interior.

En cuanto el temblor del primer orgasmo de la noche me recorrió entera, me sentí débil y necesitada de su protección.

Y justo ahí, cuando iniciaba la escarpada ascensión hacia el segundo clímax, Sasuke frenó y me alzó de sobre de él. Una excitante sonrisa se formó en sus labios al tiempo que me empujaba con violencia contra el colchón.

No me fijé en ese momento de sí él llevaba condón o no, sólo sentí que cuando entró en mí, todo se volvió color de rosa.

Su cuerpo cubrió por completo al mío. Sus manos se aferraban a mis pechos, sus rodillas se clavaron en el colchón y nuestras lenguas se enredaban deliciosamente. Sus gemidos y los míos llenaron la habitación. Esperaba que Gil no estuviera allí dentro, con nosotros. De lo contrario quedaría traumatizado.

Sus manos acariciaban con rudeza mis pechos y bajaban a mi cintura con excesiva fuerza, para luego regresar a mis pechos y centrarse en mis demasiado sensibles pezones, que apretó con suavidad con los pulgares. Escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su hombro y su rostro mientras mis labios soltaban gemidos en su oído.

Su cuerpo y el mío chocaban de una forma perfecta, unidos, acoplados.

Mis manos se aferraban a sus hombros y mis uñas se clavaban en su ancha espalda. Mis caderas se movían por instinto propio y mis talones se enterraron en el colchón como si pudiera caerme de la cama de no hacerlo.

Los gemidos de Sasuke se volvieron frenéticos de repente, su voz pronunciando mi nombre me hizo olvidarme de sus manos, sus pulgares, su aliento… todo. Entraba tan deprisa, con pasión, como si…

Como si fuera la última vez.

Jadeé desesperada cuando él se retiró casi por completo de mi interior y volvió a entrar más deprisa volviendo a penetrarme. Una y otra vez embistió. Y justo cuando pensaba que ya no podía ser mejor, él aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas. Mis gemidos estaban arrítmicos, irregulares… estaba tan cerca de volver a sentir esa pequeña porción del paraíso al que Sasuke me llevaba… La habitación entera se llenó de jadeos, respiraciones fuertes, gemidos y maldiciones por mi parte cuando sentía que él bajaba sólo un poco el ritmo.

Y de repente, me penetró una vez más gritando mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo y me provocaba a mí el más perfecto orgasmo de la vida. El tiempo se detuvo mientras mis talones se clavaron en su trasero y mis manos se aferraron al colchón, porque tenía que sentir que era verdad y no un sueño.

Mi nombre salió repetidas veces de sus labios y yo no sé en qué idioma hablaba. Pero fue perfecto. Fue lo que tanto necesitaba sentir. A él. En mi departamento, en mi cama. Y mientras él trataba de recuperar el aire, se quedó recostado sobre de mi cuerpo. No fue incómodo o molesto, no fue raro. Fue lindo, cómodo, perfecto. Cómo sí mi cuerpo hubiera sido creado para acoplarse él, y el suyo creado para llenarme entera. Mis brazos rodearon su espalda. Le abrazaba y apegaba contra mi cuerpo mientras jadeaba descontroladamente. Sasuke dejaba escapar bocanadas de aire con el rostro escondido tras mis cabellos revueltos en el colchón.

-Eres jodidamente perfecta, Sakura.

 _Quisiera poder decirte lo que significas para mí._

…

-¿Cuándo pararemos esto? – Preguntó cuando volvió del baño para deshacerse del preservativo. Después de todo, si había llevado uno.

-¿Quieres parar? – Temblé mientras se metía en la cama, acostándose a mi lado. Quizá hasta él pudo sentir como mi cuerpo se tensó. Por supuesto que querría, sí yo fuera hombre y tuviera de opción a una chica como yo de un lado y del otro a una despampanante chica con grandes atributos y que encima es mi secretaria y está conmigo todo el día… no quería pensar más en ello.

-No. – Respondió envolviéndose con mis sábanas. – ¿Tú?

-…– Mi cuerpo estaba cansado y mis ojos me pedían a gritos cerrarse. Mis mejillas estaban sonrojándose y agradecí que después del sexo, él haya apagado la luz. Así, no podría ver como mi cuerpo se estremecía. _Él ya hizo la pregunta, sólo responde con la verdad._ – No. – Le aseguré. _En algún momento, lamentaré haber respondido esto._ – No. – Susurré para mí misma.

-Menos mal. – Apoyó la cabeza contra sus brazos. – Sólo quería saber sí estabas bien con lo nuestro aún.

-Lo estoy. – Susurré envolviéndome hasta el cuello con la sábana.

-Realmente me gusta mucho lo que tenemos. – Aseguró. – No sé si quiera parar.

No pude responderle nada. No, porque sentía todo acumulado en la garganta y no sabía cómo saldría.

Cuando nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, me di cuenta de que rápidamente se había quedado dormido en mi cama. Y entonces, me acomodé mejor bajo mis sábanas, abrazándome a mí misma. Dándome a mí misma ese consuelo que tanto necesitaba. Infundiéndome apoyo moral y valor. Mucho después, dejé que el sollozo que estaba quemando en mi garganta saliera.

Fue hasta que sentí la humedad sobre la funda de mi almohada que me di cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato llorando en silencio.

…

..

.

-Realmente amo que me acompañes de compras, aunque sea en el supermercado. – Ino sonrió satisfecha mientras empujaba su casi lleno carrito de compras.

-Hmm… – Respondí. – Prácticamente me obligaste a venir, pero bueno.

-Ya me conoces. – Bostezó. – Odio venir de compras sola.

-Y, ¿Por qué Sai no vino contigo?

-No quise que lo hiciera. – Respondió descaradamente.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque últimamente no he hablado contigo. – Confesó. – Ni siquiera en el trabajo.

-Ambas hemos estado algo ocupadas.

-Lo sé. – Asintió mientras se detenía en la sección de frutas. – Así que, ¿qué ha pasado de nuevo en tu vida? – soltó de repente.

-Nada nuevo. – Me encogí de hombros.

-Vamos, tiene que haber pasado algo nuevo. – Protestó tomando una bolsa con manzanas. – Aún tienes mucho que contarme.

-¿Ah, sí? – Contrario a Ino, en mi carrito eché un par de bolsas de frituras.

-Sí. – Respondió mirando con enfado mi compra. – La boda de Fugaku fue hace dos semanas, y no me has contado absolutamente nada de lo que pasó esa noche. – Realmente pensé que con el embarazo Ino controlaría mejor sus cambios de humor, pero seguía irritándose con simplezas.

-No pasó nada. – Una sonrisa fingida en mi rostro y esperaba que ella se lo creyera.

-No sé, actuaste extraño esa noche desde que volviste del baño. – Ino aventó la bomba. Como siempre, dando en el blanco.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-… – Un bufido salió de sus labios rojos. – ¡Habla ya!

-No pasó nada. – Repetí. – Lo juro.

-Bueno, ¿y después?

-¿Después?

-Sí, ya sabes. – se dio la vuelta, encarándome. – Cuando Sasuke te llevó a casa.

-Oh, – Me encogí de hombros. – Le di de cenar a Gil y luego me acosté a dormir.

-No sé porque no te creo. – Sus ojos se entrecerraron. – Sé muchas cosas de ti, ¿crees que te juzgaría por algo?

-¡Pues es que no pasó nada! – Repetí sintiéndome cada vez con menos valor para negárselo a ella.

-Bien. – Se dio la vuelta rápidamente moviendo su largo cabello rubio con el dorso de sus dedos, provocando que me azotaran las puntas en el rostro.

Agarré a penas y las puntas de un mechón y halé con suavidad de él.

-No te enfades. – Le dije. – Es sólo que ni yo sé que es lo que está pasando en mi vida. – Y con la misma rapidez con que ella se había dado la vuelta, yo le rebasé con mi carrito.

-Podría ayudarte. – Dijo cuando me alcanzó, sólo un par de estanterías más adelante. – ¿Es sobre Sasuke? – Preguntó. – Cuando Fugaku dijo que le llamó y tú estabas con él, ¿estaban haciéndolo? – Asentí sin verle. – Y después de la boda, ¿sólo te llevó a tu departamento?

-También lo hicimos. – Acepté mientras me detenía a observar las ofertas de vinos y licores. – Y también hace dos días. – Me encogí de hombros. – Él fue a mi departamento y dijo que saldría de viaje en unos días y no sabía sí nos veríamos hasta el próximo domingo. Así que… de alguna forma, terminamos haciéndolo.

-Vaya, vaya. – Ino farfulló.

-Y estuvo bien, pero

-¿…Pero…?

-La noche que volvimos de la boda de Fugaku…

-¿Si?

-Realmente no planeaba hacerlo esa noche.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estaba dispuesta a pedirle que nos tomáramos un tiempo. A dejar de hacerlo por un tiempo.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Me di cuenta de que no puedo. – Tomé una botella de tequila. – Y hace dos noches… ni siquiera pensé que terminaríamos haciéndolo y… tampoco le dije.

-Pero, ¿Por qué ibas a querer pausar sus relaciones?

-… – Suspiré. – Porque le vi con Karin, en la boda. Ella estaba abrazándole y él permitió que ella le abrazara y besara,… creo.

-¿Karin? – Asentí. – ¿Y?

-¿Y? – Repetí.

-¿Es que acaso no eras ya consciente de que ellos lo hicieron en el pasado? – Su voz era suave, pero firme.

-En el pasado, claro.

-Es cómo sí él se enfadara porque te viera con Sasori, Lee o algún otro tipo de tu pasado. – No pude evitarlo, me tensé ante la mención de Sasori.

-Como sea. – Quise cambiar el tema. – Yo pensaba decirle que estaba confundida y que debíamos parar esto, sólo por un tiempo. – Con una mano sacudí mi cabello, tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo. – Y terminé durmiendo con él.

-¿Y luego? – Ella también parecía estar poniéndose nerviosa con mis confesiones. – Es decir, a la mañana siguiente, ¿qué pasó?

-Él se marchó temprano, mientras yo aún tomaba de mi taza de café. – Respondí. – Dijo que tenía una junta y que me llamaría por la tarde.

-¿Y lo hizo?

-Claro. – Asentí. – Pero no hablamos del tema, en absoluto. Sólo… charlamos de su día.

-Oh, pero ¿aún le dirás lo que sientes, no?

-No. – Respondí. – No por el momento.

-Oh, vamos. – Rezongó. – ¿Por qué no?

-Porque no, Ino. Tengo miedo de hacerlo.

-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar, Sakura? – Ino rodó los ojos como sí creyera que mis temores eran una completa estupidez. Como sí ella también hubiera pensado en las posibilidades y supiera que nada malo pasaría. – Sólo dile y ya. Una vez que le hayas dicho, lo que venga es bueno. Créeme.

-No lo entiendes. – Suspiré mientras aventaba una bolsa de malvaviscos en mi carrito de compras. – El miedo no está en la pregunta, sí no en la respuesta.

-¿Y eso porqué? – Ino se encogió de hombros mientras yo volteaba a verle con seriedad.

-¿En serio? – Entrecerré los ojos. – ¿Qué parte no entiendes?

-Todo. – Se detuvo abruptamente frente a varias cajas de cereales. – Intenta explicármelo mientras yo me decido entre el cereal que es bajo en grasas ó el que no lo es.

-Bueno, Ino, no sé qué piensas pero ambas sabemos que tú llevarás el que es bueno para tu salud y yo el que es malo porque me vale la dieta. – Dije tomando ambas cajas de cereal.

-Exacto. – Ino suspiró en cuanto dejé una de las cajas entre sus compras. – Ahora, ¿vas a evadir el tema o…?

-No estaba evadiendo el tema. – Respondí mientras con una mano sostenía mi celular y con la otra empujaba el carrito de compras. – Es sólo qué no sé cómo hacerlo y tengo miedo de lo que él pudiera responderme… sí es que lo hace.

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

-No lo sé, entiéndelo. – Me estaba exasperando. – Es qué tengo miedo a lo que podría pasar, ¿qué tal y esto no tiene futuro o no es bueno?

-Bueno, porque no simplemente le dices y en base a su respuesta decides si tienen o no un futuro.

-… – Bufé. – Entiéndeme Ino, no es cómo si pudiera llamarle y decirle que siento algo por él y quiero… algo con él.

-No entiendo porqué te martirizas tanto. El tipo te gusta y lo sabes. – Casi gritó. – Independientemente de sí te enamoraste de él antes o después del sexo… ¿Qué más da ahora? La única e inigualable Sakura Haruno está enamorada. Supéralo ahora.

-Ese es el problema. – Cerré los ojos y llevé mi mano derecha al puente de mi nariz. – Es que es… estúpido y loco. Yo… rompí las reglas, ¿entiendes? Me enamoré de quien se supone no debía.

-Sí. – Ino se encogió de hombros, como sí nada. – Eso de romper las reglas es la moda. – Enrolló un mechón de su cabello en el dedo índice y jugueteó con él distraídamente. – La primera regla del club de la pelea es no hablar del club de la pelea. ¿Lo captas en tu caso? – Se volvió para mirarme fijamente. – Tú hablaste de más conmigo, ¿recuerdas? Yo me enteré de lo que estaban haciendo antes que Naruto y los demás, y el mundo no se acabó por ello. – Regresó su mirada a las compras. – Qué más da sí has roto otra regla. Enamorarte de Sasuke no es un crimen. 9 de cada 10 mujeres solteras lo hacen… Antes las estadísticas eran 8 de cada 10, pero ahora a ti te gusta… así que… – Se encogió de hombros, de nuevo. – Ya díselo. – Me animó. – Dile que sientes algo por él y que quizá lo mejor sea parar con su relación sexosa… por tu bien.

-Pero no quiero parar… – Me exalté. – Creo que no has entendido que yo siento algo por él, pero detener nuestra relación definitivamente no… no creo… no quiero…

-Y seguramente él tampoco. – Aseguró rodando los ojos. – Por eso mismo él buscará una solución apropiada.

-Y esa sería… – Entrecerré los ojos, esperando.

-O es un Si, o es un No. – Afirmó. – Y si su respuesta es un No, amiga, créeme… él estaría perdiendo más de lo que puedes imaginar.

-No estoy muy segura… – Susurré.

-Vamos, amiga. – Ino lo intentó de nuevo. – ¿Seguirías haciendo esas cosas con él, aún sí él no te amara?

-NO-LO-SÉ. – Rodé los ojos. – No sé qué hacer. Ese es el problema. – me quejaba como niña pequeña.

-Oh, vamos. – Abrió por completo los ojos y la boca. Estaba en verdad enfadándose.

-Ya me conoces. – Suspiré. – Es sólo que… no sé en qué me metí y a qué me llevará. Sí por algún milagro él sintiera algo por mí… Tú y yo sabemos que a mí eso de mantener relaciones exitosas no se me da. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que lo que tenemos termine mal?

-¿Quien te entiende, Sakura? – A pesar de que por voluntad propia escogí no ver directamente a los ojos a Ino cuando terminó de hablar, pude imaginarla arrugando el entrecejo y haciendo una graciosa mueca con los labios.

-No lo sé, Ino.

-Oh, Vamos, Sakura. – Ino bufó. – Nunca estás segura de nada.

-No es así. – me encogí de hombros.

-Pruébalo.

-Bien. – Suspiré. – ¿Quieres que sea sincera acerca de Sasuke? Lo seré. – Tomé aire y... lo solté. – Yo sólo sé que antes de todo esto, yo era esa amiga que le escuchaba los domingos en el auto, camino al Ichiraku, mientras él me contaba de su maravilloso fin de semana con alguna estúpida chica a la cual él botaba al otro día, y me sentía bien, tranquila, diciéndome a mí misma: Gracias a Dios, ahora soy yo la que decide, la que se va, la que dice 'adiós' a los chicos al otro día de haberme acostado con ellos y gracias a eso nunca más escucharé de algún chico dejándome como Sasuke lo hace de sus amantes. Y ahora, Ino, ¡Mírame! Volví a ser esa chica. Enamorada y vulnerable. Yo no quería ser esa chica de nuevo. Yo no quería y no era parte de mi plan que esto pasara ¡y menos con Sasuke! Se suponía que sólo nos acostaríamos y los disfrutaríamos hasta que ambos nos cansáramos o encontráramos a alguien que nos gusta y atrae más, y ahora… no concibo la idea de acostarme con alguien que no sea él, porque dudo mucho que alguien pueda en esta vida hacerme sentir como Sasuke me hace sentir aún cuando no estamos en la cama. – Me detuve en cuanto sentí la falta de oxigeno en los pulmones. Ino se cruzó de brazos. – ¿Entiendes ahora? – Tiré otra bolsa de papas fritas en mi carrito. – Pero ¿sabes qué?… No quiero hablar más del tema. – Dije casi suplicando.

-Entonces, ¿Me permitirías unas últimas palabras del tema? – Su voz sonaba tan confiada y obstinada, que sabía que no importaría lo que yo le respondiera. Ella lo diría de todas formas.

-Adelante. – Suspiré accediendo. Más por ahorrarme palabras y una discusión que ella tenía asegurada.

Ino acortó la distancia entre nosotras, y puso una mano sobre mi hombro sonriéndome de forma tierna.

-El cielo es más oscuro cuando está a punto de amanecer. – Con suavidad llevó la mano libre a su pequeño vientre oculto bajo el enorme abrigo lila. – Ahora lo sé.

-Te lo agradezco, Ino. – Sonreí llevando una mano también a su vientre. – Ya muero por verte enorme e hinchada. – En cuanto aparté mi mano de ella, Ino regresó a la seriedad que le caracterizaba mientras hacía compras.

-Aún falta mucho para ello. – Suspiró. – Por fortuna. – Pero sabía que por dentro, ella también estaba deseando verse a sí misma de esa forma.

-¿Cómo vas con los antojos? – Curioseé.

-Muy poco. – Negó. – Sólo…

-¿Si?

-A veces siento unas locas ganas de comer cosas muy dulces…

-¿Cómo qué?

-Fresas, golosinas, pastel… – Y en ese mismo instante, dejó caer una enorme caja de galletas entre sus compras. – Cosas que yo normalmente no desearía con desesperación.

-Bueno, supongo que esa es una señal. – Sonreí. – Quizá tendrás una niña.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Ladeó la cabeza, incrédula.

-Pues eso dicen. – Me encogí de hombros. – Tienes antojo de cosas dulces, quizá sea una dulce niña.

-Por supuesto que no. – Ella chilló – Mí hijo prefiere las cosas dulces, pero será un niño grande y fuerte. Guapo y admirado como yo, y… simpático como Sai.

-Sí. – Sonreí. – Espero que no saque ese lado de Sai de siempre tener comentarios… inoportunos cuando menos los necesitamos.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? – Ella se mordió brevemente el labio inferior. – Son esos encantos suyos que me enamoran.

-¿Encantos? – Arqueé una ceja.

-Esos detalles suyos que me hacen… enamorarme más y más de él.

 _Esos detalles suyos, únicos._ E inmediatamente pensé en Sasuke. Y en lo mucho que me gustaban esos detalles únicos suyos. Sus ratos de ira, sus malos hábitos, lo grosero y poco educado que suele ser a veces, sus creencias absurdas y su falta de respeto a las deidades. Me gustaba él, aunque eso contradiga lo que yo misma pienso del amor.

-Soy tan patética. – Susurré para mí misma.

-Deberías comprar esto. – La voz de Ino detrás de mí me sobresaltó.

-¿Qué? – Me di la vuelta suspirando. _¿Qué absurda cosa innecesaria para mí Ino querría que yo adquiriera ahora?_

-Yo llevaré también. – Aseguró mientras en sus manos sostenía unas cajas rosadas.

-¿Qué son? – Enarqué las cejas.

-Toallas femeninas. – Rodó los ojos. – Están en oferta.

-Y tú, ¿para qué quiere eso? – Me crucé de brazos. – No las necesitarás en un buen tiempo.

-No, pero… en algún momento las volveré a usar. – Aseguró dándome un par de cajas a mí. – Tú sí.

-Pues… supongo. – Me encogí de hombros. – Creo que ya no me quedan en casa.

-¿Crees? – Alzó una ceja.

-Sí, no recuerdo sí las usé todas la última vez. – Me encogí de hombros. – Supongo que debería comprar.

-Pero qué distraída eres. – Me reprendió. – Es algo que nunca debe faltarle a una mujer en casa.

-Lo sé, pero… soy regular y… – Estaba apenada. Yo en verdad era muy distraída en esos aspectos. Ella tenía razón y no tenía sentido moral negarlo. – Lo siento. Yo simplemente salgo de compras en cuanto empiezo a sentir cólicos.

-Eso es absurdo. – Me miró casi sin expresión.

-No-o. – Negué. – Mis malestares empiezan un día antes de que empiece a menstruar. Nunca falla.

-No me digas.

-Y es entonces cuando salgo de compras y me surto de lo que necesitaré. – Mordí mi labio inferior apenada. – Es algo… rutinario.

-Quisiera saber qué harías cuando te fallen los malestares y sorpresivamente se te adelante tu menstruación. – Enfadada, aventó una caja más en mis compras.

-Eso no pasará. – Rezongué. – Siempre es exacto. – Aseguré.

-No me digas. – Lucía incrédula.

-Cada día 10 del mes, sin falta. – Dije casi con orgullo. Ella podía tener razón en que yo era muy distraída, pero no tanto como pensaba. Como ya había asegurado, me conocía bien a mí misma.

-Y, ¿ya tienes los cólicos? – Preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hoy es 11. – Resopló. – Mejor vete a casa antes de que te ocurra un accidente en la calle.

-Oh. – Que distraída.

-Con que siempre es exacto. – Se burló de mí.

-¿Estás segura? – Saqué apresuradamente el celular de mi bolsillo. Necesitaba certificarlo por mí misma.

Y en la pantalla. Por sobre mi fondo de pantalla de Gilbert, estaba en letras grandes: **11.**

¡MIERDA!

Tragué saliva mientras volvía a guardar mi celular en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Giré el rostro al lado contrario de donde las cajas de toallas femeninas estaban. Y ahí, estaba una caja de pañales con una enorme foto de un hermoso bebé.

¡MIERDA X 2!

-¿Estás bien? – Ino estaba de pie frente a mí. – Estás pálida.

-Ammm… – Subí mi mano derecha a mi frente limpiando discretamente unas gotas de sudor. – Sí. Estoy bien. – Le aseguré.

-De acuerdo. – Dijo con alivio. – Necesito tu consejo. – Me dio la espalda y tomó entre sus manos algo de un estante para luego volverse de frente a mí. – ¿Amarillo con búhos, o azul con pingüinos? – Entre sus manos sostenía unos encantadores biberones. Y por alguna razón, mi mirada regresó al bebé en la caja de los pañales.

-Es… amm…

-¿Segura que estás bien? – Regresó la preocupación a su rostro.

-Ambos me… gustan. – Tartamudeé evadiendo su pregunta.

-Si, a mi también. Pero…

-Es que… yo – Sutilmente subí una mano a mi vientre y suspiré. – Creo que me siento algo mareada así que… quiero ir a casa. – Tomé de entre sus manos ambos biberones y los eché en mi carrito. – Yo los compraré… ambos. – Le dije sonriendo. – Será mi primer regalo para bebé Yamanaka.

-De acuerdo. – Asintió. – Vamos a pagar y te llevaré a tu departamento.

En cuanto estuve en el auto de Ino, con muchas bolsas en la cajuela, supe que estaba siendo ridícula y exagerada.

-Es un retraso – Me dije mientras Ino llamaba por su celular a Sai fuera del auto. – No es como sí un día de retraso significara algo.

No, no era posible.

Es decir, Sasuke siempre había usado protección y… era imposible que mi mala suerte ahora también abarcara… un embarazo.

No, no, no.

Era imposible, absurdo… era falso. No estaba embarazada. ¡Lo sabría! Yo era médico y estaba segura de que ese miserable día de retraso se debía a que yo había estado bajo estrés últimamente. Yo sólo estaba estresada, nerviosa y confundida. En mis épocas de universidad, cuando tenía exámenes importantes, el estrés me provocaba ligeros retrasos en mi periodo que no pasaban a mayores. Esto no era un examen, pero era peor.

Suspiré aliviada.

Tenía un retraso y era una ridícula. Todo el estrés de Sasuke en mi corazón y reencontrarme con Sasori me había alterado emocionalmente. El estrés siempre me daba problemas de salud, y seguramente ahora también había conseguido que mi periodo se haya retrasado un poco. Seguramente, en unos días llegaría sin pena ni gloria. Pero ahora, gracias a Ino, ya estaba preparada para recibirlo.

-Listo, hermosa. – Ino entró al auto y se acomodó abrochando delicadamente el cinturón de seguridad alrededor de su cintura. – Vamos a tu departamento para que…

-Me siento algo mejor, Ino. – Le aseguré.

-Pero…

-Lo juro. – Sonreí mostrándole mi mano derecha como señal de juramento. – Ahora tengo hambre. – Abrí los ojos mientras mordisqueé mi labio inferior. – Tengo antojo de… – Me detuve abruptamente. Un antojo. No, no. Sólo… – Quiero…

-¿Si?

-Mataría por un poco de sopa. ¿Qué dices?

-Perfecto. – Sonrió satisfecha por mí propuesta. – Es como si me hubieras leído la mente. Ahora mismo quiero un enorme tazón de sopa.

-Vamos, entonces. – Me acomodé mejor en mi asiento mientras ella arrancaba el auto en marcha de un restaurante donde sirvieran sopa caliente para ese crudo frío. Esperaba que cucharada a cucharada el temor se fuera desvaneciendo.

Esa noche cuando estuve en mi departamento me sentí extrañamente sola, a pesar de que Gil estaba acostado a mi lado. Era raro porque siempre habíamos sido sólo él y yo, pero por alguna razón en mi mente no dejaba de pensar en Sasuke.

Y nuevamente me fui a la cama con la sensación de que algo me faltaba. No estaba segura de si era él, o una taza de café.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

¡NO ME ODIEN! Se los SUPLICO :(

Sé que me ha tomado casi un año actualizar y en serio entendería y aceptaría sus reclamos, pero en verdad la escuela y demás me han uff retrasado mortalmente. Juro que diario abría mis documentos para actualizar y mi conciencia ha estado reclamándome por no haber subido continuación. Recibí varios: VAGA INMUNDA, SUBE CAPITULO Y DEJA DE ESTAR ECHADA SIN ESCRIBIR, con amor. Y aún así, no me sentía lista para publicarlo.

Mis amigos creen que dejé botada esta historia, pero CREANME, eso NUNCA pasará. Así me tome toda la vida, esta historia ya tiene un final en mi mente y no descansaré hasta publicarlo.

Hasta puedo adelantarles que se vienen los dramas peores. JAJAJA

Odio las indecisiones de Sakura, pero créanme, está basada en hechos reales. Mi M'amiga y sus dramas por su 'amigo' hsdbcjdsbcd jajaja yo sería como la Ino sólo que sin un Sai ni bebé.

Debo confesar que a veces me tomo mi tiempo para leer fics de otras personas, como toda fan xD Y cada que alguna de mis historias favoritas tarda en actualizarse, yo simplemente pienso: VGA, que mal plan :C Luego recuerdo que yo también abandoné mucho esta, y se me pasa :B

En fin, ¿Qué les pareció?

Sé que no es un capitulo digno de una resucitación después de tanto tiempo, pero sí esperaba más para agregarle más cosas, tomaría más tiempo y sé que muchos dejarían de seguirme y realmente quiero que sepan el resto de la historia que sale de mis observaciones y mi cabeza que hasta a punto de dormirme piensa: ¿Y ahora que vga va a pasar entre estos dos?

Porfavor, tengan fe y paciencia ;)

Gracias por la espera, y espero sigan acompañándome a pesar de todo.

Porfis reviewwseenme diciendo que tal este capítulo, si les gustó, si no les gustó, si lo odiaron, si me odiaron, si lo amodiaron….

Así que ya saben ;)

Nos estamos leyendo. Como siempre espero sus consejos y críticas constructivas. Y sus TEORÍAS y opiniones :D

Besos :*

Una muy apenada AngelliH.


	13. Del momento perfecto

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

█ █ █ █ █ Derechos reservados █ █ █ █

Angiie

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Sé que el amor no existe. Y sé también que te amo._

 _._

-¿Así que finalmente vuelves mañana? – Dije con el teléfono pegado a mi oreja y con las manos tecleando un reporte que, dignamente de mí, había olvidado hacer y debía entregarlo por la tarde.

- _Probablemente sí._ – Sasuke respondió desde alguna otra parte del mundo. – _Todo depende de lo que pase en el transcurso del día, pero es casi un hecho. Estaré en Japón mañana._ – Su tono de voz no dejaba lugar a dudas de que así sería. Y eso me hizo sonreír.

Sasuke había salido a un estúpido viaje de negocios a París, y cada que llamaba por teléfono era para decir que su regreso se había pospuesto por incompatibilidad de ideas entre él y su socio. Aparentemente ambos eran un par de rezagados frikys que no tomaban una decisión en concreto y eso sólo atrasaba sus negociaciones. Así que escuchar su voz asegurando que volvería pronto, fue como la calma después de la tormenta. Era un alivio realmente. Después de 15 malditos días, finalmente pronto le vería. Por dentro, mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegría. Podía tener el cerebro quemándose apresurado por mi trabajo pero eso no le impedía a mi corazón sentirse dichoso cuando escuchaba su voz, menos cuando sabía que le vería pronto.

-Me alegro. – _Más de lo que podría admitir._

 _-¿Cómo están todos?_

-No te has perdido de mucho. – Aunque él no podía verme, igual me encogí de hombros. – Ya sabes, llevas fuera sólo un par de semanas. – Bostecé. – Todos te echamos de menos en el desayuno de los domingos.

- _Y yo a ustedes._ – Respondió. – _Los croissants aquí son deliciosos, pero creo que extraño mucho los del Ichiraku._

-¿Bromeas? – No pude evitarlo, arqueé una ceja. – ¡Estás en París!

- _Hmp, lo sé._

-Seguro que todo es mejor ahí. – Relamí mi labio inferior. – La comida, la pasta, el vino… – _Tú._

- _Lo es._ – Me interrumpió. – _Pero… no es lo mismo desayunar con un grupo de extranjeros que hablan de negocios hasta cuando están en el baño, a desayunar con ustedes. Con Naruto quejándose de todo, con Hinata abrazándole, con Ino peleándose con Shikamaru, con Temari y Sai fingiendo desinterés en el tema, y contigo a mi lado._ – Mis dedos se detuvieron por sí solos durante un par de segundos, en los que mis labios se curvaron en una tierna sonrisa.

-Así que, ¿me extrañas? – No necesitaba una respuesta explicita. Me hubiera bastado con un simple gesto o su típico 'Hmp' para saber que él me había escuchado. Incluso me hubiera conformado con una sarcástica respuesta idiota, de esas que un amigo le daría a una chica cuando pregunta algo estúpido como yo. En cambio, él respondió lo que menos, pensé, quería oír.

- _Mucho._ – Confesó. – _Realmente te he echado de menos. Si no fuera así, molesta, no te llamaría diario._

-Creo, sinceramente, que es lo más lindo que me has dicho en la vida.

- _Probablemente es por la distancia._ – Reconoció. – _Pero no le digas a nadie. Tengo una reputación que cuidar._

 _-_ Ja, ja. – No, no le diría a nadie. Mi corazón recordaría esas palabras tontamente ilusionado.

Y mis dedos retomaron su torpe labor.

-También te extraño. – Susurré. – Aunque prefieras a Batman… – Una tonta sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Como siempre, dándome cuenta de mis estupideces después de decirlas.

- _Hmp._ – Podría jurar que escuché una pequeña risa suya a través del teléfono. – _No creo que por teléfono se discutan esas cosas importantes._ – Cosas importantes…– _¿Has estado bien?_

-Absolutamente. – Reconocí. Cierto que últimamente me sentía más cansada de lo normal, pero era casi seguro que se trataba porque su ausencia me provocaba insomnio. –Estoy comiendo bien, trato de dormir mis 8 horas diarias y no me he olvidado de nuevo de alimentar a Gilbert… estoy bien.

- _Perfecto._ – Respondió. – _No quiero verte unos kilos más delgada cuando vuelva._

-Imposible. – Le aseguré. – Que te quede claro, amigo. El mundo sigue girando aún sin ti a mí alrededor. – El mundo si, mi corazón era otra cosa. – ¿Tú qué tal?

- _Hmp, ¿Qué quieres saber?_

Y por teléfono también se me daban esos ratos de sinceridad que no me atrevía a tener cuando estaba en persona.

\- ¿Has conocido a alguien? – Dije tan bajo que no estaba segura de sí él me escuchó. – ¿Alguna francesa que ocultes amarrada en tu habitación?

- _Qué graciosa._ – Fue su respuesta. – _A duras penas y he podido respirar aquí. Sólo quiero terminar y volver a casa._

 _-_ ¿Eso es un no? – Me reí.

- _Es un no._

 _-_ ¡WOW! – Di un pequeño salto de alegría en mi silla. – Dos semanas sin sexo para ti, debe ser un record en tu historial.

- _Probablemente sí._ – Reconoció. – _Tendrás que compensármelo cuando llegue._ – Fue raro, pero me quedé estática por breves segundos ante su respuesta. Y luego: – _Fue un chiste._ – ¿O no? – _Por cierto, ¿cómo está Ino?_

-Bien. – Una sonrisa en mis labios demandó abarcar mi rostro. – Su vientre es pequeño, pero le cuidamos como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

- _No lo dudo._

-Lleva ya casi 9 semanas, y dice que todo marcha bien.

- _Eso es excelente._ – Comentó. – _He entrado a una tienda de cosas de bebé, y pensé en llevar algo para el monstruito. Pero aún no sé que será, así que le he comprado una cobija amarilla._

-Eso es lindo. – Sonreí sincera para la pantalla de la computadora. – Seguro que algún día serás un buen padre.

- _Hmp, preferiría no opinar al respecto._ –No era un secreto para nadie el que Sasuke y los niños pequeños no encajaban en la misma oración. Quizá, el bebé de Ino fuera la única excepción. Quizá.

-Siento envidia. – Suspiré. – Yo sólo le he comprado biberones. Quizá cuando termine mi estúpido trabajo podría comprar algo más.

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? –_ Preguntó. _– Te escuchas apresurada._

-Sólo un reporte. – Respondí antes de suspirar. – Ya sabes que me gusta sentir la adrenalina y decidí hacerlo dos horas antes de la hora de entrega.

- _Hmp, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?_ – Casi podía visualizarle. En aquellas hermosas calles, llenas de montones de distracciones, él se burlaba de mí. No me respetaba ni en un país lejano. _– ¿Te estoy distrayendo?_

-No, realmente. – Respondí. – He aprendido a trabajar bien bajo presión. Es un don. – Suspiré. – Pero dime, ¿qué estás haciendo tú en estos momentos? – Relamí mi labio inferior mientras leía el último renglón que había escrito. – Detállamelo todo.

-Estoy… c _aminando. –_ Él respondió a secas.

-¿Y?

- _Y… hay mucha gente._ – Aburrido ser, sin sentido verbal.

-¿Hace frio?

- _Mucho._

-¿No has considerado nunca ser escritor? – Ironicé. – Eres taaaan detallista.

- _¿Por qué presiento que te estás burlando de mi?_

-No lo sé. – Reí. – Es que en verdad me encanta como detallas el hermoso París y me llena de ilusión. Amaría estar allí. – Soné absurda y burlonamente odiosa. Pero no del todo mentirosa. De alguna forma, con lo apurada que me encontraba, mi cabeza tenía espacio para fantasear con Sasuke en su típico traje negro y corbata mientras caminaba envuelto en su saco por las lujosas calles de París.

- _Hmp. Tú sabes que soy de… pocas palabras. A diferencia de ti._

-Que tengo verborrea, lo sé, lo sé. – Rodé los ojos.

- _Soy más… de acción._ – Un silencio momentáneo del otro lado de la línea. – _Acciones y no palabras. Ese sería mi lema._

Y me constaba. Pero no quería decírselo. Con seguridad, acabaría deseándolo y él se encontraba muy lejos. No era como si pudiera tomar un taxi en un arrebato de histeria y locura y pudiera aparecerme frente a él para coger en su oficina. No esta vez.

-¿Es lindo París? – Cambiar el tema sería la mejor opción.

- _Hmp, lo es._ – Respondió sin pensarlo. – _Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí._ – Dijo.

Quizá él no sabía lo que sus palabras me hacían sentir. Y aparentemente a mi cerebro también le pareció buena idea imaginarme también allí.

… _Tomar un AVIÓN en un arrebato de histeria y locura y aparecerme frente a él para coger en París…_

No.

-… _Sería divertido._

-A mí también. – Dije dándome cuenta de que había dejado de teclear, nuevamente. – ¿Qué hora es ahí?

-… _Las 6 de la tarde._ – Respondió.

-8hrs de diferencia. – Dije a algo que él no preguntó. – Vaya que disparejos.

- _Sin duda._ – Podría jurar que esa mañana, extrañamente, Uchiha se levantó de muy buen humor. Quizá, muy platicador. – _Pero…_ _Nos veremos pronto._ – Me recordó.

-Muero de ganas por verte ya. – en el momento en que las palabras salieron, deseé devolverlas. Mentalmente me golpeé por decir aquello. ¿Qué había entre él, los teléfonos y yo que me hacía hablar de más cuando no debía? Era como si cuando menos debía, mi boca se abría por sí sola y las palabras indebidas fluyeran por ella.

- _Hmp…_

-En fin, – Cambié rápido el tema, en parte no queriendo que él comenzara diciendo algo por compromiso que a la larga mi corazón malinterpretaría. – gracias por darme las buenas noticias.

- _Ya sabes que siempre eres a la primera a quién llamo._ – Respondió.

-Aún no entiendo porqué.

- _Tú sabes. Siempre tienes algo gracioso que contar y que de alguna forma alegra mi día._

-¿Así que sólo te gusta burlarte de mí? – Con leve dramatismo apreté con ligera fuerza la tecla que mandaría mi trabajo a imprimirse. – Como si fuera tu payaso, o algo así.

- _Bueno, molesta…_ – Suspiró. – _Mis días no serían lo mismo sin ti… O mis noches, si cabe la redundancia._

-Ni los míos sin ti. – Respondí sin dudar. Porque era la verdad, por muy doloroso que fuera, ya nada era igual si no estaba él.

 _Me haces tanto bien…_ – Pensé, pero no se lo dije.

- _Me alegra saberlo._ – Dijo antes de que un ruido diferente se escuchara tras el teléfono. – _Ahora debo colgar, tengo una reunión con un inversionista y después cenaré con mi socio para cerrar el trato._

-Oh, entonces… no volveré a saber de ti por hoy. – No era una pregunta, pero necesitaba su confirmación.

- _Es probable_. – Respondió.

-Que todo salga bien, entonces. – Le deseé mientras giraba en mi silla para acomodar los papeles que acababa de imprimir. – ¿Me avisarás a qué hora sale tu vuelo?

- _Claro, en cuanto sepa el horario te avisaré._ – Prometió. – _Probablemente esta misma noche te tenga ya una respuesta. Salúdame a los chicos, molesta. Te quiero._

Cuando escuché el pitido que anunciaba que la llamada había finalizado, sentí que me faltaba algo. Pese a que colgó sin darme oportunidad de responder, dudaba mucho que pudiera hacerlo realmente. Mis labios se habían separado abruptamente y mi pecho martilleaba confundido deseando que aquel 'te quiero' significara para ambos lo mismo.

Era obvio ahora que no podría detener ya a mi corazón, pero bueno…

Debía reconocer que esta repentina separación me había sentado bien de alguna manera. Recapitulando y recontando el peso de los daños, al menos ya podía reconocer para mí misma que estaba enamorada de él. Perdida y absolutamente enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Y que dejarle de ver no era una solución.

Y que eso tampoco significaba el fin del mundo.

Aparentemente, le necesitaba a mi lado. Mi montaña rusa de emociones estaba avanzando sin frenos y sin ruta. En algún momento tendría que parar, pero no ahora. No cuando él me hacía feliz. Cuando parase, seguramente, me hundirá en una depresión profunda. Así que si en mis manos estaba mantenerlo, ¿Por qué detenerlo?

Llegaría ese día, algún día…

Mientras tanto, no podía negar que una tonta sonrisa estaba marcada en mi rostro y estaba segura de que ahí se quedaría por el resto del día. Y que nada podría disminuir siquiera su intensidad.

Nada.

O…

-¡Ya-es-hora-de-comer! – Di un pequeño salto de asombro a la par de mi mano aferrándose con fuerza en mi pecho que palpaba por mi corazón agitado.

A penas y me había dado tiempo para recomponerme de una grata emoción, como para que ahora ella llegara a perturbar mi paz.

-¡MIERDA, Ino! – Grité aún asustada. – ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? – _¿Qué tanto de mis estúpidos suspiros melancólicos de chica enamorada has escuchado?_

-Hace como 60 segundos. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. _Genial, ha escuchado_ m _ás de lo que quisiera._

-Un día de estos, vas a matarme de un infarto. – Dije cerrando por breves segundos los ojos y respirando profundamente para tratar de controlar mi ritmo cardiaco. – ¿Qué quieres? – Le vi con ligero desprecio. _¿Qué es tan importante como para interrumpirme mientras me doy ánimos a mí misma?_

-Es hora de comer. – Repitió aparentando completo desinterés en lo que le había dicho y en mi desprecio. Mi vida le importaba en lo mínimo a esa mujer. – Muero de hambre... – Con sutileza llevó una mano a su vientre. – Morimos de hambre. – Pese a decir esto, en su mano libre tenía una envoltura vacía de frituras.

-¿Y eso? – Pregunté mirándole como si tuviera en sus manos algo sumamente desagradable. Aunque, tratándose de ella, era como sí lo fuera. – No es algo común verte comiendo algo con tantos conservadores. – Con desinterés, acomodé mis papeles en una carpeta.

-Tenía antojo. – Rodó los ojos mientras doblaba el envoltorio vacío y lo dejaba caer en mi bote de basura. – Una vez al año, no hace daño. ¿No quieres que mi hijo tenga cara de fritura… o sí?

-Sí, claro. – Volví a la tarea de acomodar mis papeles. – Échale la culpa al niño y a tus antojos por tus deseos reprimidos de comer comida chatarra como todos los mortales.

-Sólo fue una pequeña bolsa de frituras, Sakura. No exageres. – Me reprendió. Y lo decía la misma chica que me llamaba la atención cuando yo quería comer alguna fritura. Claro está, que yo era más bien de: "Una vez a la semana".– Y si no te apresuras, iré a la cafetería por otra. – Aporreó con decisión sus manos en mi escritorio. – Vamos, tengo mucha hambre.

-Sí, si… – Con su respectiva lentitud apagué la computadora y acomodé algunas cosas que tenía en mi escritorio. – Sólo voy a entregar estos papeles y…

-Yo lo haré por ti. – Dijo arrebatándome la carpeta. – Tú, da tu última vuelta por pediatría y te veo en 15 minutos en el estacionamiento. No olvides tus llaves, y… un chocolate si de casualidad pasas por la cafetería antes de salir. – Lo dijo de manera sutil, desinteresada. Como si tuviera otra opción, como si no supiera que para llegar al estacionamiento la salida más rápida era atravesando la cafetería.

-En serio tienes hambre. – Rodé los ojos considerando caminar lentamente.

-¡15 minutos! – Me repitió mientras salía del consultorio.

Y así lo hice, al menos mientras estuve a su vista. En cuanto doblé por el pasillo rumbo a pediatría, decidí seguir al pie de la letra las rápidas instrucciones dadas por Ino. Sobre todo porque yo también me estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Todo está bien. – Dijo la enfermera de pediatría en cuanto llegué al servicio a preguntar por los pequeños pacientes hospitalizados. – Los pequeños están tranquilos, y el médico que se queda por las tardes ya llegó, así que… Que tenga un buen fin de semana, doctora. – Su cálida sonrisa me pareció sincera.

-Gracias. – Respondí su gesto con una sonrisa amable. – Por favor, si pasa algo no duden en llamarme.

-Lo haré. – Respondió. – Aunque dudo mucho que pase algo. – Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de ambas. – Luce realmente contenta hoy, Doctora Haruno. – Comentó.

-Si… – mordí rápidamente mi labio inferior. Fue en ese momento que sentí esa ligera incomodidad en las mejillas. Como si llevara un buen rato con la sonrisa congelada en el rostro. – Ya sabes, no es siempre que tengo la fortuna de tener un día… tranquilo.

Y si, en parte era porque el servicio de pediatría estaba realmente en calma. Pero por otro lado, sabía que estaba en una burbuja de felicidad que no hacía nada más que crecer. Así que mejor me decidí por despedirme mientras daba pasos apresurados. Todo lucía tan perfecto que hasta me asustaba. Usualmente no tenía tan buena suerte.

-Nos veremos el lunes. – Me despedí.

Caminé rápido hacia la salida de pediatría consciente de que todo aquel que pasaba por mi camino veía a la simpática doctora Haruno sonriendo y caminando como si estuviera paseando sobre las nubes. No podía evitarlo, la sonrisa estaba ahí de forma involuntaria.

-Qué patética soy. – Me dije a mi misma en cuanto me vi en el espejo del elevador. Mi sonrisa estaba ahí, y era realmente estúpida. Mis mejillas estaban algo entumidas contando que mi recorrido me había tomado menos de lo que pensé aún con mi visita rápida a la cafetería. Ino aguardaba en el estacionamiento, tal y como dijo, dentro de su auto y jugueteando con su celular. – Tu chocolate. – Casi se lo aventé cuando subí a su auto y abroché el cinturón de seguridad alrededor de mi cintura.

-Gracias. – Dijo en cuanto tuvo el chocolate entre sus manos. – ¡SAKURA! – Gritó, sobresaltándome por segunda vez en menos de una hora.

-¿Si?

-¡Le diste una mordida a mi chocolate! – Un puchero gracioso en su rostro me hizo reír con malicia.

-¿Lo hice? – Le miré con aparente sorpresa. – No me di cuenta. – Llevé una mano a mi pecho tratando de demostrarle que era sincera en mis palabras. – Lo siento, Ino.

-Está bien. – Se encogió de hombros y le quitó con rapidez la envoltura que restaba al mordido chocolate. Con entusiasmo le dio una enorme mordida antes de arrancar el auto. – Delicioso. – Suspiró. – ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-¿Eso no arruinará tu apetito? – Pregunté con curiosidad haciendo caso omiso a su reproche.

-Lo comprobaremos en unos minutos, – Se encogió de hombros. – pero la verdad lo dudo mucho. Tu mordida fue enorme, así que lo dudo.

-Si tú lo dices. – Suspiré recordando que ella siempre se quejaba de esa clase de cosas, esas en que me involucraban a mí tragando algo que arruinaría mi apetito justo antes de ir a almorzar, pero tampoco tenía ganas de burlarme de ella. No deseaba pinchar mi burbuja perfecta yo misma haciendo enfadar a doña perfecta.

-Por cierto, Hina nos verá allí.

-Oh, qué bien. – Dije con entusiasmo. Al menos Hinata casi siempre estaba de mi parte y frenaba a Ino cuando empezaba a hablar de más. Cosa que hacía cuando Sasuke era el tema en cuestión. – Una reunión de chicas…

-Sí, sí. – Me ignoró por completo. – Ese es el plan.

-Ojalá Temari estuviera aquí también. – Me recliné en el asiento sintiéndome cómoda.

-Pues nos alcanzará en la noche.

-¿En la noche? – Me erguí, de nuevo. – ¿Nos alcanzará? – ¿Y ahora, qué?

-Más tarde. – Repitió. – Ella se unirá a nosotras más tarde. – No pude evitarlo, la sonrisa ya no lucia segura en mi rostro.

-¿Cuánto más tarde?

-Pues yo espero que le hayas dado muy bien de comer a Gilbert en la mañana, porque probablemente esto demore.

-No me habías… no dijiste nada de eso cuando me provocaste un mini infarto en mi consultorio.

-¿Es qué acaso tenías otros planes? – Giró la cabeza para mirarme por un par de segundos, antes de volver a concentrarse en la carretera.

-Pues… no, pero… – Los viernes usualmente dormía largo y tendido hasta el sábado. Ese era mi plan. O lo fue. Oh, y esperar la llamada o mensaje de Sasuke, también era parte de mi plan nocturno. – Nunca me dijiste eso. – Giré medio cuerpo para ver fijamente a la culpable de mi repentina migraña.

-Tal vez lo olvidé. Lo siento. – Sonrió apremiante. Era obvio que no lo había olvidado, y que tampoco lo sentía. Ahora sabia que morder el chocolate no había sido tan mala idea de mi parte, después de todo. – Escucha, fue idea de Hinata. Te ha visto algo… seria y preocupada. Dijo que quizá necesitábamos salir sólo nosotras y charlar.

-Vaya… – Me crucé de brazos sentándome derecha de nuevo, me sentía ligeramente engañada, pero extrañamente tranquila por ello.

-Sólo relájate. – Bufó. – Será una reunión de chicas. – Ino repitió mis palabras mientras se encogía de hombros. – Tú misma lo dijiste.

-Supongo. – Con discreción saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo esperando encontrarme con algún mensaje de Sasuke, pero no tenía absolutamente nada nuevo. Nada. Suspiré sabiendo que tenía menos de 2 horas de haber hablado con él. Quizá y seguía en su estúpida reunión con el estúpido inversionista. En cuanto alcé la mirada a la carretera, de nuevo, me di cuenta que no conocía el camino que estábamos tomando. Raro, ya que conocía bien los restaurantes favoritos de Ino y el camino que llevábamos no me parecía en lo absoluto el correcto hacía uno de ellos. – ¿Estamos en un desvío o algo así? – Pregunté observando los alrededores. Era como si estuviéramos saliendo de la ciudad. Una larga carretera frente nuestro, sin señales de vida cercanas.

-No. – Respondió. – Estamos en el único camino.

-¿Hacía donde? – Tragué saliva sintiendo un ligero estremecimiento en mi cuerpo. – ¿A dónde vamos? – Tuve miedo de preguntar, pero no pude detenerme. Debía saber.

-Realmente muero de hambre. – Con cierta histeria, oprimió el claxon del volante para que los coches frente a ella avanzaran más rápido.

-Ino…

-Tranquila. – Suspiró. – Escogí un restaurante que queda a 30 minutos del hospital. – Respondió. – Por eso te dije que te apuraras.

-¿30 minutos? – Fruncí el ceño. – Debiste elegir un restaurante más cercano. ¡Ya tengo hambre y mucha!

-Lo sé, – Asintió. – Sé que es algo alejado de lo que conocemos, pero escuché que sirven una pasta deliciosa y Hinata dice que su padre se lo recomendó mucho, así que… – Se aclaró la garganta. – Además hemos almorzado en todos los restaurantes que están cerca. – Dijo como si tratara de reprenderme. – Y yo realmente quiero comer algo con pasta. – Pasó por completo de mi razonamiento. – Noté también que acabamos de pasar una heladería, lo cual me parece perfecto porque en cuanto salgamos del restaurante podríamos parar por un helado. – La emoción en su voz era como la de una niña pequeña sugiriendo los juegos a los que se subiría en su primera visita al parque de diversiones. Y eso fue todo lo que necesité para olvidar que estaba un poco enfadada con ella. Porque su hijo se desquitaría de todas por mí. Con su primer hijo en camino, su vida sería toda una montaña rusa. Ya ansiaba verla aferrarse a ella. –…pero me encantaría el de fresa. O quizá uno de chocolate y fresa. O… ¡Unos pastelillos de…chocolate! – 15 minutos después, ella seguía hablando de comida. ¿Quién lo diría?

-No me digas. – Como si nada, observé mis uñas tratando de demostrarle cierta indiferencia. – Lo dice la chica que siempre se burla de mi afición por comer cosas dulces.

-Tú no estás embarazada, Sakura. – Bufó. – Yo sólo lo estaré por unos 7 meses más, debo consentirme tanto como desee.

-A eso se le llama gula. – Me burlé.

-Yo he escuchado que le dicen: 'Antojos'. – Me devolvió el ataque.

-Sí tú lo dices. – Di un pequeño bostezo y acomodé mi cabeza contra el respaldo del cómodo asiento.

-Sólo quiero que sea feliz conmigo. – Automáticamente regresé la mirada hacia ella. – Por eso le consiento con lo que me pide. – Se encogió de hombros. – No es ningún crimen.

-No lo es. – Asentí.

-En cuanto nazca iré a un gimnasio, pero ahora… seremos felices comiendo. – Suspiró mientras se estacionaba en la entrada de aquel restaurante que definitivamente yo no conocía.

-Será feliz, Ino. – Le aseguré. – Contigo como su madre, no habrá día en que se aburra.

-Tienes razón. – Sonrió. – Después de todo, estoy feliz.

-Y yo también, por ti. – Le aseguré mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Una distinta, una que sólo tenía para ella, para mi mejor amiga. – También estoy hambrienta por ti. – Dicho esto la sonrisa se fue y salí del auto apresurada y ruidosamente.

Porque ella era mi mejor amiga, pero con mi estómago nadie se metía.

-Les estaba esperando. – Hinata nos saludó con entusiasmo en cuanto nos vio entrar.

-Hola, Hina. – Le di un fuerte abrazo. – Muero de hambre, pero a Ino le vale y le da por hacerse de crisis existenciales, como si no supiera que puedo desmayarme en cualquier instante.

-¿Has ordenado algo? – Ino se sentó en una silla desde la cual me miraba a mí con desdén y a Hinata con sutileza.

-Aún no, pero he observado que son muy rápidos en cuanto al servicio. – Hinata le respondió.

-Excelente. – Ino suspiró aliviada.

-¿Tu también temes desmayarte del hambre, Ino? – Hinata vagamente preguntó.

-No, realmente. – Ino leyó el menú concentrada en no fallar en cuanto a su elección. – Lo normal.

-¿Y sabes por qué, Hina? – Interrumpí mientras igual leía el menú con diversos platillos de los que ni la mitad conocía. – La Yamanaka se tragó un chocolate en el camino. – Lo solté rápido, consciente de que al terminar de hablar ya tenía la mirada fría de Ino sobre mí. – Oh… hay ravioles… – Exclamé tratando de retrasar lo que sea que ella fuera a hacer. Medio minuto después ella seguía sin hablar, así que… – también se comió una bolsa de frituras… – Esta vez lo dije más bajo, pero con la misma intención. Como niña de primaria acusando a su compañerita caprichuda. – ¿Tú crees que deberíamos pedir vino para nosotras, Hina? Seguro que los ravioles con vino estarían perfectos.

-Oh, Ino. – Hinata miró a Ino con curiosidad, ignorando mi pregunta. Si bien era cierto que la había hecho buscando aparentar que la información se me había escapado accidentalmente, ahora rondaba por mi cabeza la idea del vino. Y sin embargo, ella ahora no me prestaba atención. No culpaba a Hinata, después de todo yo me tuve la culpa de que no se tomara en serio a mi estomago hambriento. – ¿Se arruinó tu apetito?

-Para nada. – Ino bajó el menú con arrogancia y apartó la mirada fría de mí para poder releerlo una última vez. – Pero pediré algo ligero, no quiero subir mucho de peso y echarle la culpa al bebé luego. – Dicho esto, hizo una sutil seña al camarero. – Y ni siquiera fue una barra entera de chocolate, por cierto, Sakura le dio una enorme mordida antes de dármelo. – El orgullo en su voz era imposible de ignorar. Pero tampoco el hecho de que ella no me había reprochado nada, hasta el momento.

-¿No piensas decirme nada? – Ser prudente nunca había sido lo mío.

-No. – Pero sus enormes ojos verdes no me regresaron la mirada.

-¿Segura? – Mordí mi labio inferior. ¿Estaría muy enfadada?

-¿Te sientes bien, Ino? – Hinata llevó una mano a la espalda de la rubia.

-Hambrienta. – Le respondió. – Sakura, Hinata… – Entonces sus ojos verdes ya estaban clavados en mí con rudeza. – Sí aquello de mi repentino gusto por lo dulce y frito llega a salir de este restaurante juro que te mataré. – La advertencia fue dirigida directamente hacía mi.

-Hey, ¿Por qué a Hina no le amenazas también? – Me crucé de brazos.

-Porque sé que ella no diría nada. – Sonrió con malicia hacía las dos.

-Entonces, ¿vino está bien? – Pregunté de nuevo a Hina, ella sólo se rió de nosotras por un buen rato.

Ya sabía que con Ino hambrienta no se debe jugar. Debía esperar, por lo menos, a que su estomago estuviera satisfecho para volver a molestarle. Sin embargo, la cosa fue así: Esa mujer devoró un plato de espagueti con casi un litro de jugo de naranja. Pidió un helado de fresa, chocolate y vainilla y nada le impidió comer un chocolate más mientras conducía de regreso a casa.

No le dijimos nada. No porque no hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad, si no porque después de todo, ella estaba feliz. Ya habría oportunidad de molestarle más.

.

-¿Has sabido de Sasuke? – Hinata me preguntó mientras Ino se detenía en la estación de gasolina a llenar el combustible de su auto.

Oh, genial. Me había salvado de llevar esa plática en toda la tarde, en todos y cada uno de los minutos de las 3 largas horas que pasamos comiendo pasta, como para que ahora Hinata-la que pensé me rescatara si Ino tocaba el tema-fuera quien hablara.

-Sí. – Respondí tratando de parecer indiferente. – Llegará mañana.

-Oh, quiere decir que al fin desayunaremos juntos el domingo, como siempre. – Hinata sonrió realmente satisfecha.

-Así parece. – Asentí. – Finalmente.

-¿A qué hora llegará? – Hinata siguió cuestionando.

-Pues no estoy segura. – Me encogí de hombros. – Me llamó en la tarde, pero aún no tenía su boleto de avión, así que… – Suspiré. – Realmente dijo que no era algo seguro, pero daba casi por hecho que estaría de regreso este fin de semana.

-¿Cómo es que yo no sabía de eso? – Ino asomó su cabezota por la ventanilla del auto.

-¿No sabias qué? – Le cuestioné.

-Sasuke vuelve mañana. – Aseguró. – ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

-No pensé que… te importara. – Sonreí tratando de esconder mi culpa. Después de todo fue muy egoísta de mi parte él haberme quedado con esa información sin decirle aunque sea a Ino.

-Siento que Naruto ya le extraña. – Hinata dijo con cierta gracia. – Probablemente está más deprimido que si yo me fuera por dos semanas de viaje.

-Probablemente. – Bromeé.

-¿Saben quien más le echa de menos? – Ino entró de nuevo a su auto y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Sai? – Arqueé una ceja.

-Tú. – Dijo mientras arrancaba. – ¿Era él con quien hablabas por teléfono esta tarde? – Me cuestionó con la vista fija a la carretera. – Esa sonrisa que tenías cuando entré a tu oficina… ¡wow! Si él la viera… – Oh, genial. Ella me había visto sonreír estúpidamente.

-Creo que aún la tiene. – Hinata se unió al acoso de Ino. – ¿Has decidido algo? – Vaya, vaya… Hinata estaba atacándome mucho ese día.

-¿Sobre qué? – Me hice la tonta. Quizá eso desesperara a Ino, pero no funcionaría del todo con Hinata.

-Sobre Sasuke. – Ella respondió con una sonrisa, tranquila.

-Sí. – Bajé el vidrio del auto mientras dejaba que el viento frío revoloteara mis cabellos. Eso, quizá, me impediría pensar tonterías y responder estupideces. – Que todo fluya. – Suspiré. – Pasará lo que tenga que pasar…

-No suena tan mal. – Ino reconoció. No lo pude creer de inmediato. Tuve que voltear a verle para saber que no bromeaba.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – Asintió.

-Porque sé lo que pasará. – Volvió la mirada hacía mi tan repentinamente que me dejó sin aliento. – Él se dará cuenta tarde o temprano de tu amor… y serán felices.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Soy optimista.

-Y yo realista. – Aparté la mirada de ella volviendo a mirar por la carretera a mi lado. Apoyé mis brazos en la ventanilla y recosté mi cabeza en ellos. – Si él no me quiere, algo tendré que hacer pero… ya estoy aquí. En el lado de las personas que se enamoran de quien no deben, cuando no deben. Y, bueno,… ya veremos qué pasa.

-Me agrada tu nueva manera de pensar. – Escuché a Ino asegurar. – Pero, enserio… esa sonrisa que tienes cuando de él se trata es…

-¿Sonrisa? – Giré medio cuerpo para poder ver a Ino a mi lado y a Hinata en la parte de atrás. – Pero si yo me siento como siempre. Me veo como siempre.

-¿Cómo siempre? – Hinata se acercó a mí de golpe. – ¿Cómo es eso?

-Con cara de: "Odio a la humanidad" – Me burlé de mí misma. – Como siempre.

-No. – Hinata sonrió. – Tu rostro de siempre es… de indiferencia. – Hinata siempre tratando de ser amable.

-Más bien sarcástica. – Ino siempre tan sincera. – Pero ahora de forma diferente. Sonríes mientras lo haces. Y eso es nuevo.

-Graciosas. – Susurré. Sabía que por un breve instante había desviado la atención de mí, pero eso no me duraría toda la noche. Ellas solían ser insistentes cuando querían. – ¿Ya nos vamos?

-¿Por qué la prisa? – Hinata sacó su celular del bolsillo de su abrigo. – Aún son las 6pm.

-Mi celular se descargó. – Respondí mientras sacaba el celular de mi bolso. Por quinta vez intenté volver a encenderlo, pero no pasaba nada. – Necesito ir a mi departamento para cargarlo.

-¿Esperas una llamada importante o algo así? – Ino preguntó estacionándose frente a un semáforo en rojo. Sus ojos se clavaron acusadoramente en los míos, como sí tratara de ver a través de mi mirada la verdad.

 _Si, Sasuke prometió avisarme a qué hora volvería._

-No realmente. – Mentí a medias.

-¿Entonces? – Ino desvió la mirada de mí y se concentró por unos segundos en su celular mientras de reojo se concentraba en el semáforo.

-Sólo… necesito cargarlo. – Mordí mi labio inferior. Era realmente pésima mintiendo.

-Te dije que Temari se nos uniría. Y por cierto… ella acaba de llegar. – Nos informó. – Está en el aeropuerto y dice que Shikamaru no irá por ella. – Dicho esto, Ino se estacionó frente a un bar mientras nos miraba a la expectativa por el espejo retrovisor. – Creo, Sakura que ir por nuestra amiga es más importante que llevarte a tu casa por tu cargador…

-Definitivamente debemos ir por ella primero. – Hinata me miró buscando apoyo. – Podría pasarle algo.

-Dudo que alguien intente hacerle algo. – Me encogí de hombros. – Ella es Temari. – Les recordé. – La chica que le dio un buen balonazo a Naruto jugando en la playa. Tiene fuerza. Pero también creo que debemos ir por ella ya mismo.

-Aún así, nos hace falta para que esta sea una verdadera noche de chicas, ¿no? – Ino arrancó el coche de nuevo mientras encendía el reproductor de música. – Iremos a un bar y esto se pondrá mejor.

-Supongo. – Asentí resignada a que no cargaría mi celular ni sabría de Sasuke, al menos no por un buen rato. Era sólo un mensaje, él dijo que no llamaría… así que… – Necesito alcohol. – Suspiré. – Ya me urge por ahogar las mariposas de mi estómago.

-Excelente. – Ino río satisfecha por mi comentario. – Divirtámonos un poco.

En cuanto llegamos al aeropuerto, Temari estaba ya en la entrada con sus maletas a su lado y con cara de desesperación.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunté en cuanto Ino le abrió la cajuela para que ella guardase sus maletas.

-No. – Respondió. – El piloto dijo que las condiciones meteorológicas indicaban que llovería esta noche. Y ustedes no venían por mí. – Se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que temía que me hayan olvidado.

-Para nada. – Ino le aseguró. – Es sólo que había tráfico.

-¿Qué planes hay, chicas? – Temari se sentó al lado de Hinata y le dio un rápido abrazo.

-Alcohol para ustedes, helado para mí. – Ino le puso al tanto mientras yo entraba de nuevo al auto y me abrochaba el cinturón. – ¿Has comido ya?

-Saben que detesto la estúpida comida de avión. – Temari reconoció. – Pero si. Mi estomago está listo para alcoholizarse.

-Estupendo. – Sonreí para ella a través del espejo retrovisor antes de que un bostezo cambiara la curva de mis labios.

-¿Cansada? – Hinata me preguntó con sorpresa en su rostro.

-Un poco. – Le respondí. – Ya sabes que yo siempre tengo sueño.

-Cierto.

-Sin duda alguna. – Ino concordó. – ¿Qué les parece si vamos a mi casa? – Propuso. – Tengo un par de botellas de tequila, y Sai trabajará esta noche, así que tenemos casa sola. – Aseguró.

-Suena estupendo. – Temari asintió de inmediato.

-Le mandaré un mensaje a Naruto para decirle. – Hinata se concentró brevemente en su cometido.

-Oh, Sakura, ¿Necesitas pasar a tu departamento por algo? – Ino cuestionó. – Comida para Gil, tu cargador… ¿nada?

-A Gil le dejé suficiente comida esta mañana. – Le aseguré. – Y puedo cargar mi celular en tu casa, ¿cierto?

-Correcto. – Asintió. – Entonces vamos a mi casa ya. – Dijo animada mientras tomaba el volante en dirección a su casa. – Seguro que no puedes esperar más para ver si Sasuke te ha llamado o algo. – Le escuché susurrar a la par de que Hinata le comentaba algo a Temari. Ellas con seguridad no habían escuchado, pero yo sí. Si hubiera estado bebiendo algo, seguro me hubiera atragantado.

-¿C… cómo dices?

-Te acabas de delatar tú misma, ¿sabes? – Ino sonrió de lado, de esa forma burlona cuando se había salido con la suya. – Esa estúpida sonrisa cuando mencionan su nombre te delata siempre. – La satisfacción en su voz era inconfundible.

-No sé donde puede caber tanta maldad en ti, Ino. – Entrecerré los ojos. – Ni siquiera yo sé cómo te soportas. – Le aseguré. – ¿Cómo es que siquiera eres mi amiga? – Ino sólo se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.

-¿Entonces?

-Sí, estoy esperando un mensaje suyo. – Acepté rindiéndome ante los hechos. A ella no se le escapaba nada, absolutamente nada.

-¿Noticias importantes? – Trató de adivinar ignorando mis dramas acusadores.

-Sólo me dirá la hora en la que sale su vuelo. – Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Sólo eso? – Bufó ante mi confirmación. – Pensé que diría algo más… relevante para nuestra investigación.

-¿Investigación?

-Investigación de porque no se ha enamorado perdidamente de ti. – Pesé a que por el tono de su voz parecía estar molesta, la sonrisa que le siguió demostró lo contrario.

-Olvídalo.

-Es que te miro, Sakura y sé que no tiene sentido. – Ahora su tono fue por completo hostil. – Es decir, yo sé que soy hermosa. – Suspiré. Narciso había renacido en esa mujer. – Pero tú… eres preciosa. – Susurró. – Sin caer en lo lésbico. – Aclaró. – Tus ojos son muy ¡wow! Eres delgada y bueno, siempre te quejas del tamaño de tus pechos pero he conocido chicas con menos pecho que tú. – Vaya su extraña forma de animarme. – Lo pensé y llegué a la conclusión de que ese chico es el problema. Si no fuera porque tú has cogido con él y no sólo una vez, yo pensaría que es gay. Y es decir, es loco porque le hemos visto desfilar chicas a su alrededor y eso, pero no entiendo porque si eres la mujer más cercana a él no se ha enamorado de ti. – Inhaló por la boca tratando de recuperar algo del aire que perdió hablando. – Necesito saber qué es lo que piensa.

-También yo.

-Y lo descubriremos. – Dijo en cuanto se estacionó. – El problema es cuando sabes que es una piedra, y aún así estás dispuesta a tropezar. Quizá sólo necesita… – Y se detuvo justo antes de decir lo que sea que estuviera pensando.

-¿Llegamos? – Temari se alzó entre nuestros asientos. – Wow, ¿le has hecho algo nuevo a tu casa, Ino?

-Sólo unos arreglos. – Ella respondió mirando fijamente la puerta de su hermosa casa. A su lado, me di cuenta de que en realidad no estaba prestando mucha atención. Le conocía tan bien como para notar que su mente estaba maquinando algo.

.

Sonreí agradecida cuando vi mi vaso lleno del líquido ámbar.

-Tequila, dulce manjar de los dioses. – Temari tomó de un golpe rápido medio vaso.

-¿Te sirvo más? – Hinata ofreció a Temari.

-Claro. – Definitivamente la historia de la despedida de soltera de Hinata pintaba para repetirse. – Nada de fotos esta vez, Sakura. – Amenazó. – Shikamaru aún se burla de mi foto tirada en la alfombra de Ino.

-Te veías realmente bien en la foto, Tema. – Hinata trató de animarla.

-Sí, claro. – Ella rodó los ojos sabiendo que nadie podía verse bien durmiendo con el maquillaje corrido en los ojos, la boca abierta, el cabello despeinado y las ropas arrugadas.

-¿Qué dicen si vemos una película? – Ino ofreció.

-No sé, de todas formas nunca las vemos. – Manifesté.

-Sí, pero… – Y justo cuando Ino iba a protestar, un ruido conocido sonó cerca de nosotras. – Es tu celular, Sakura.

No supe cómo fue, de repente me hallé junto a mi celular que estaba en la mesita de la sala de Ino. Era el sonido de un mensaje y yo ansiaba que se tratara de Sasuke. Juraría que hasta crucé los dedos de la mano libre mientras la otra tomaba el celular y lo desbloqueaba con mi dedo pulgar.

Y, por primera vez en un buen tiempo, los planetas se alinearon para darme un poquito de buena suerte.

Era un mensaje de Sasuke:

" _Sakura: Esto se retrasó un poco más, de nuevo. Tomaré un avión por la noche, mañana. Así que te veré hasta el domingo. Paso por ti, como siempre."_

-¿Buenas noticias? – Escuché a Temari preguntar detrás de mí.

-Muy buenas… – Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de contener un chillido de emoción. Pronto llegaría. No tan pronto como me hubiera gustado, pero llegaría.

Me di la vuelta para volver a sentarme con ellas en el comedor.

-Apuesto las botanas a que fue Sasuke quien le mandó mensaje. – Ino me observaba, curiosa.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Hinata imitó la acción.

-Por la sonrisa que tiene en su rostro. – Lo dijo con un tono de superioridad, como si la respuesta fuera muy obvia.

Y en ese momento por inercia alcé el rostro y me contemplé en el elegante espejo que Ino tenía en la blanca pared. Una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. Oh, vaya… Este estaba siendo un día raro.

-¿Fue Sasuke, Sakura? – Ino aprovechándose de mi aún estúpida ensoñación repentina, preguntó. Me observaba con cierta expresión en el rostro. Una que metía presión y asustaba de cierta forma, al mismo tiempo. Y así era como ella conseguía que se le respondiera al instante.

-Llega el domingo. – Suspiré sintiéndome incapaz de querer discutir con ellas.

-¿Te sirvo más tequila, Sakura? – Hinata amablemente llenó mi vaso a penas y le asentí.

-Ya sabes, para ahogar mariposas. – Bebí de un trago medio vaso.

-¿Sabes, Sakura? – Temari se cruzó de brazos y me observó fijamente mientras Ino volvía con un tazón de palomitas. – Creo que en todo este tiempo he comprendiendo ciertas cosas realmente locas pero ciertas de la vida.

-¿Cómo qué? – Ino sirvió más jugo en su vaso mientras con sutileza buscaba en el tazón las palomitas que menos picante tuvieran.

-Bueno, ahora sé que las oraciones más sinceras se hacen en un hospital, los besos más sinceros se dan en un aeropuerto, y… que las declaraciones de amor se dan más fáciles con una botella de tequila en una mano. – Sonrió con suficiencia. – Tal vez eso es lo que necesitas.

-Ya que no puedo declararme sobria, quizá con alcohol pueda. ¿A eso te refieres? – ella asintió. – Suena tan absurdo que debería intentarlo. – Relamí rápidamente mis labios. –… Quizá.

-Ahora mismo yo me conformaría con que quites esa sonrisa de tu rostro, – Ino se burló. – Es linda, pero se te va a arrugar el rostro.

-No estoy segura, Ino. Parece una mueca de… inexplicable felicidad. – Temari trató de ayudar. – No creo que ella la esté controlando.

-Chicas… dejen de molestarle. – La dulce y apacible voz de Hinata me hizo negar con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

-Déjenme en paz. – Les dije. – Ino, Tema… nada de lo que digan podrá hacerme sentir mal.

Y es que últimamente tomaba las cosas con tanto positivismo que cualquiera pensaría que estaba enloqueciendo. Y lo cierto era que las cosas nunca se me daban al 100% bien. Sonará muy pesimista de mi parte, pero era totalmente cierto, tanto como aquella verdad mundialmente conocida que dice que cuando cierta parte de tu vida comienza a marchar bien, otra empieza a ir mal… Ninguna de mis partes físicas o emocionales iba al 100% bien, pero al menos me sentía más resignada en cuestiones amorosas a tomar lo que venga, como venga. Por Sasuke, asumiría las consecuencias, pero quizá mi positivismo era consecuencia de algo malo por venir.

Si, debí notarlo. Debí saber que algo andaba mal cuando mi optimismo me hizo sentir emocionalmente bien. Debí…

El domingo, como por arte de algún misterioso milagro, me levanté por mi propia cuenta. Ni siquiera había sonado el despertador que puse la noche anterior con la esperanza de que por primera vez me levantase temprano. Sasuke pasaría a buscarme esa mañana para desayunar y él odiaba mi retraso en cuanto a mi arreglo, quizá podría ser un buen pretexto para recibir un elogio o una cálida sonrisa el que por alguna vez él me viera lista para hacer las cosas como a él le gustaban. Así que me levanté de la cama y me estiré. Busqué en el armario la ropa que había seleccionado la noche anterior. Una linda falda y una fresca blusa que alguna vez Sasuke había nombrado como: 'linda y además te sienta bien'. Apagué el despertador en cuanto sonó y seleccioné mi ropa interior. Que combinara y fuera fácil de quitar.

-Por si acaso. – Me encogí de hombros al pasar frente al espejo justo antes de meterme a la ducha.

Fue en el momento en que me senté en mi sillón después de ver por quinta vez el reloj de la pared, que me di cuenta de que él no llegaría puntual.

Por primera vez.

-Está retrasado. – Mordí rápidamente mi labio inferior justo antes de recordar que ya me había puesto labial y no quería arruinarlo. Me levanté del sillón y caminé hacía mi habitación para buscar mi celular y mi reloj de mano. Porque casi podía escuchar el tic tac corriendo cruelmente y nada de su auto estacionándose o él golpeando la puerta de mi departamento.

Revisé mi celular buscando el último mensaje que había recibido de él justo la noche anterior: " _Ya estoy en mi casa, molesta. Finalmente cerré ese negocio, pero te juro que estoy agotado._ _Necesito dormir largo y tendido._ _Tenía la intención de ir esta noche a tu departamento, pero estoy tan cansado que siento que me dormiré a penas mi cabeza tope con mi almohada. Nos vemos mañana. Y, por favor, espero que estés lista mañana cuando pase por ti."_

Breve, conciso y alentador. Un claro mensaje con su sello de simpática personalidad Uchiha.

De no haber sido por ese mensaje yo hubiera pensado que él no había llegado, que algo había pasado y seguramente estaría seriamente alarmada. Recorriendo hospital por hospital y aeropuerto por aeropuerto, pero él si había llegado, sano y salvo y ahora… su retraso era inusual.

-No es normal esto. – Suspiré.

Me enfadé un poco conmigo misma por haberme privado de esos minutos de sueño con tal de estar lista a tiempo para recibirle. Quizá, en mi subconsciente tenía la absurda idea de que al estar lista a tiempo, con todo y los minutos de anticipación que el siempre se tomaba, yo podría invitarle a pasar y darle una 'cálida bienvenida'. Algo que le hiciera pensar durante todo el desayuno que debíamos despedirnos temprano y quitarnos del Ichiraku a prisa. Quizá meter la mano bajo el mantel y motivarle para que pidiera lo más pequeño del menú. Algo que pudiera comer rápido para llegar al lugar con cama más cercano a nosotros. Sin embargo, viendo a mi reloj, me di cuenta de que era ya demasiado tarde hasta para llegar tarde.

-Bien. – Suspiré. – Esto definitivamente no está bien.

Entonces, cuando pensaba que era el momento justo para comenzar a alarmarme, alguien golpeó a mi puerta. Me levanté de un brinco del sillón a la par que sentía que mi corazón volvía a latir en mi pecho y que el aire me regresaba a los pulmones. Él estaba aquí. Tomé mi bolso y celular del sillón, las llaves de la mesita de centro y corrí hacía la puerta demasiado consciente de que mi repentino ánimo no pasaría desapercibido por él. No sabía si eso era bueno o no, pero ¡qué diablos! ya estaba abriendo la puerta lista para al fin verle de nuevo.

-Vaya, vaya… – Grité con una sonrisa burlona, la cual al segundo se esfumó. La persona en la puerta no era a quien yo esperaba ver, al menos no en ese momento.

-Sakura-chan. – Naruto estaba parado en mi puerta con un paquete en sus manos. – Buenos días.

-Na… Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí? – Tragué saliva demasiado consciente de que mi voz había sonado algo gélida. De repente mi estómago se contrajo tanto, que sentí nauseas. – ¿Pasó algo? – Mi voz temblorosa me asustó hasta a mí.

-Te traje esto. – Dijo sin haber notado la preocupación en mi voz, o al menos ocultando bien que lo había notado.

-¿Qué… qué es? – Llevé una mano a mi pecho.

-Un presente de Hanabi. – Respondió dándome la caja. – Pensaba dártelo en el Ichiraku, pero Hinata temía que yo olvidara dártelo o que tú lo olvidaras en la mesa. Además, estaba de paso. – Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Dónde está Hinata? – Pregunté observando sobre su hombro.

-Se adelantó. – Respondió mientras yo me hacía a un lado para dejarle pasar a mi departamento. – ¿Llego en mal momento? – Sentí sus ojos azules clavados en mi rostro.

-Bueno, – Titubeé. – Sasuke…

-¿Él está aquí? – Arqueó una ceja y miró el cuarto a su alrededor, buscándolo. Su cuerpo se giró casi por completo en dirección a donde mi recámara estaba.

-No. – Gemí. – De hecho, él no ha llegado por mí aún. – Le informé. – Me… preocupa un poco. Ya sabes que él es… puntual.

-Oh… – Por un momento su expresión fue similar a la mía. – Pero… – Sus ojos azules bajaron a observar con cierta discreción el pequeño reloj de oro en su muñeca derecha. – Aún es temprano, ¿no? Nosotros nos vemos normalmente temprano, pero faltan unos… 45 minutos.

-Lo sé, pero tratándose de Sasuke…

-Ya es tarde. – Dijimos al mismo tiempo. No pude evitarlo, reí un poco por la sincronía.

-Lo entiendo. – Naruto suspiró. – ¿Y le has llamado ya? – Preguntó. – ¿A qué hora volvió?

-Anoche. – Respondí. – Tarde. Y no, no he intentado llamarle… es que sé que los domingos no se fija tanto en su celular, así que… – Naruto me observó con cierto escepticismo.

-Bien. – Asintió entrecerrando los ojos. – ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y en el camino le llamas? – Opinó. – Si no responde, nos desviamos del camino y vamos a verle a su casa. Quizá se durmió.

-De acuerdo. – Podría haber besado con fuerza a Naruto en ese instante en agradecimiento por su rápida idea. Pero no lo hice. – Vamos. – Salimos a prisa de mi departamento. En cuanto subí a su auto tomé con determinación mi celular dispuesta a llamarle, aunque Naruto ni siquiera había entrado al auto. – Será mejor que… – Apreté la tecla de llamada mientras Naruto arrancaba y esperé un par de veces a que el timbre sonara. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta. Nuevamente remarqué y… nada.

-En aproximadamente 3 minutos estaremos en esa calle en la que debes decirme si sigo de largo al Ichiraku o me desvío por Sasuke. – Naruto me informó cuando nos detuvimos en un semáforo en rojo.

-De acuerdo. – Asentí con determinación. Mi corazón martilleaba desesperado. – Volveré a marcar. – y fue justo cuando el timbre sonó por tercera vez que al fin, escuché su voz.

- _Demonios,_ – Su voz sonaba torpe y atropellada. Como de recién despertado. – _creo que me quedé dormido._ – Era un hecho. – _Lo siento, el cambio repentino de horario… creo que… no sé._

-Tranquilízate. – Sonreí al teléfono, una parte completamente aliviada y la otra burlándome del error del rey de la perfección. – Es decir, no es el fin del mundo. – 5 minutos más y me hubiera dado un infarto, pero nada más. – Se quedó dormido. – Susurré para Naruto. Él asintió y tomó el camino rápido a nuestro desayuno.

-¿ _Aún estamos a tiempo?_

-Claro, ¿Pero no preferirías quedarte en tu casa y descansar? – Tenía que decir algo amable. Quería ver a Sasuke, pero quizá el que se quedara en casa descansando no fuera tan mala idea. En algún momento demandaría toda su energía para mí.

- _No._ – El fuerte ruido de agua cayendo hizo que la voz de Sasuke se escuchara débil y lejana. – _Tomaré una ducha rápida y te veré en… ¿Dónde estás?_

-Camino al Ichiraku. – Respondí sintiendo culpa. – Naruto pasó a mi departamento y pues… estamos yendo al Ichiraku justo ahora.

- _Está bien._ – Le escuché suspirar. – _Entonces te veo allí._

-Bien. – Colgué. Finalmente le vería. Una sonrisa curva en mis labios demando abarcar mi rostro, pero traté de contenerla por miedo a que Naruto preguntara y yo hablara.

-¿Tranquila? – Naruto sonrió de lado.

-Estoy mejor. – Respondí.

Y pensé que no diría nada más, ya que estábamos cerca del Ichiraku, pero podía notar la incomodidad cerca de él, la forma en que apretaba el volante y en como parecía sentirse… sofocado.

-¿Pasa algo? – Pregunté, en parte sintiendo que quizá me arrepentiría.

-¿Hablaremos de esto alguna vez? – Él susurró

-¿De qué? – Suspiré. – ¿De este momento en que casi me da un infarto por no saber del idiota de Sasuke? No creo que sea motivo de un debate trascendental, pero si quieres puedes exagerar mis reacciones cuando contemos esta historia en el desayuno. – Accedí.

-No me refiero a esto. – Le vi arquear las cejas. – Hablo de su relación. Sasuke y…

-Oh, vamos… Naruto. – Gruñí. – Creí que ya estaba todo dicho.

-Es sólo que… quizá deberías pensar mejor lo que haces. – Una mueca en su rostro que no pudo ocultar me desconcertó.

-No entiendo. – No mentía.

-Puede que no termine tan bien.

-Sigo sin entender…

-En estos juegos alguien siempre termina perdiendo o lastimado… – Suspiró pesadamente. – Temo que uno de mis mejores amigos termine mal por esto.

-Lo entiendo. – Era obvio, hablaba de mí. Terminaría mal para mí en algún momento y yo perdería. Sí hasta el idiota de Naruto se había dado cuenta de ello, era un caso perdido. – No te preocupes. – Dije. – Estoy segura de que se solucionará. – Mi corazón podría cuartearse o dañarse irreversiblemente, pero saldría adelante de alguna forma. – Ya verás que cuando esto termine todo seguirá siendo normal.

-De acuerdo. – Sin embargo la tensión no se había ido del todo. Tarde o temprano quizá él sería mi fuente de consuelo. Él era algo torpe pero era cierto que era de las pocas personas que sabían cuando decir: te lo dije. Y quizá, nunca lo escucharía de él. – Llegamos. – Anunció estacionándose justo frente al Ichiraku. – Alcanzamos buen lugar. – Suspiró. – Por cierto, – Dijo cuando yo me quitaba el cinturón de seguridad para bajar del auto. Mi estómago comenzaba a demandar alimentos pero me pareció correcto escuchar lo que tendría por decir. – Te ves muy linda hoy. – Sonrió con cierta ternura. – Diferente. – Me observó fijamente. – Hay cierto brillo en tus ojos que… – Tragó saliva mientras cierto rubor subía apresuradamente por sus mejillas. – Estoy casado. – susurró desviando su mirada de mi. – Se supone que sólo debo mirar bonita a mi esposa.

-No le diré nada. – Me reí de su rostro sonrojado. – Gracias por el cumplido. – Le di un suave beso en la mejilla. – Y gracias por rescatarme hoy. – De no ser por él, seguramente esta princesa seguiría en su torre esperando por su estúpido y dormilón príncipe.

-Un placer. – Respondió devolviéndome una cálida sonrisa. Ambos salimos del auto al mismo tiempo.

El Ichiraku lucía como siempre lleno, no así nuestra mesa. Hinata y Shikamaru eran los únicos aparte de nosotros que habían llegado. Ellos platicaban en sus lugares, respetando los vacíos para sus futuros ocupantes.

-Me pregunto si algún día dejarán de reservarnos esta mesa. – Dije a penas Naruto y yo nos sentamos. De inmediato Naruto observó con devoción a su esposa y le dio un rápido beso. Sonreí hacía ellos. Eran tan… tiernos que su dulzura nunca me parecía empalagosa, más bien lindo.

-Nunca. – Shikamaru respondió a mi pregunta. – Tú sabes, puede estar lloviendo afuera o un huracán podría llegar en el momento exacto, pero nosotros estaríamos aquí. – Se encogió de hombros. – Nunca faltamos.

-Y nunca lo haremos. – Hinata opinó uniéndose a la plática.

-Me pregunto si debemos considerar la idea de una silla extra.

-¿Silla extra? – Naruto me observó incrédulo.

-Cuando el hijo de Ino nazca, supongo que formará parte de nuestra rutina del desayuno.

-Es probable. – Shikamaru sonrió.

-Muero por verla desesperada. – Sonreí con malicia.

-¿Por? – Hinata me observó fijamente.

-Gajes del oficio. – Respondí. – Ino no es precisamente recordada en el hospital por su paciencia con los niños.

-Lo hará bien. – Hinata salió en defensa de la ausente Ino. Y es que esa mujer, aún cuando estaba ausente, era motivo de atención.

Y una taza de café después y un chisme recién contado, Naruto anunció que Sasuke le había mandado un mensaje asegurando que estaba buscando donde estacionarse.

Fue ahí cuando mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse en júbilo. Mis manos comenzaron a sudarme y discretamente las escondí en mi regazo, bajo el mantel de la mesa.

-¿Entonces Ino come grasa? – Shikamaru se reía con Hinata por cierta información que teníamos prohibida compartir.

Traté de unirme a la conversación para no parecer desesperada, para aparentar que siempre estuve inmersa en la plática y no en el reloj y en los minutos que pasaban sin que Sasuke apareciera, pero fui demasiado consciente de que mi mirada no se despegaba de la puerta de entrada. Y es que cada que alguien entraba al lugar yo inevitablemente le miraba tratando de ver si era Sasuke encaminado finalmente a nuestro reencuentro, pero al menos 4 veces no fue él. 3 de esas veces fueron mujeres las que entraron. Así que bajé la mirada algo decepcionada.

 _Ya llegará, no te alarmes._ – Mi mente trataba de calmarme, pero mi pecho no recibía el mensaje.

Fue justo en ese segundo, cuando de reojo le vi entrar por la puerta, que me di cuenta de todo lo que él representaba para mí. Todo al rededor de él parecía resplandecer para que yo le prestara atención.

La Sakura que no creía en el amor aún estaba ahí, todo era igual… sólo que… ahora estaba él. Algo confuso, cierto. Pero… me encantaba.

-Sasuke… – Susurré sintiendo como mis piernas comenzaron a temblar por levantarme de la silla y correr a abrazarle y besarle.

-Muero de hambre, ¿cuándo piensan venir…? – Escuché a Shikamaru quejarse.

Sasuke caminaba con pasos seguros hacia nosotros. Su cabello lucía húmedo y algo despeinado aún. Si no fuera porque le había visto desnudo muchas veces, podría pensar que nunca le había visto mejor que con esa camisa negra.

-Oh, ¡Sasuke! – Hinata gritó en cuanto él estuvo de pie junto a nuestra mesa.

-Estoy de vuelta. – Sonrió arrogantemente. Como si pensara que el mundo volvía a funcionar ahora que él había vuelto. Y quizá sí.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Uchiha. – Shikamaru fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa. – Te extrañamos.

-No me digan. – Sasuke sonrío con sarcasmo. – No sabía que me apreciaban tanto.

-No realmente, pero soy educado. – Shikamaru sonrió tan cínico como Sasuke.

-Bienvenido – Hinata le dio un rápido abrazo. – ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

-Excelente. – Respondió aún con su sonrisa correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-Hermano. – El abrazo de Naruto fue más largo e intimo. Fue cómico ver a Naruto abrazando con fuerza a Sasuke y como él trataba de zafarse.

-Es suficiente, idiota. – Sasuke le daba fuertes empujones.

-Te extrañé mucho. – Naruto estaba realmente emocionado.

Cuando finalmente le soltó, yo ya estaba de pie esperando por mi turno.

-Tu lugar, amigo. – Le señalé su, hasta entonces, silla vacía a mi lado. – Como siempre.

Sasuke volvió la mirada hacía mi, y fue justo como si fuera la primera vez. Nuestros ojos se encontraron de una forma especial. Como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si no hubiera un abismo entre nosotros. Él sonrió de lado como sabía que me gustaba, y yo… bueno, sabía que estaba sonriendo también. Como últimamente lo hacía cuando se trataba de él. Estúpida y enamorada.

-Molesta. – Me 'saludó'. – Cuanto tiempo. – Sasuke cortó el espacio entre nosotros para encontrarse conmigo. Me dio un fuerte abrazo que hizo que mi cuerpo temblara y me erizara por la pura sensación de estar entre sus brazos de nuevo, de respirar su fuerte fragancia contra mí. Como si no hubiera nadie a nuestro alrededor, como si estuviéramos solos. Pero… no lo estábamos.

-Por favor… acaba de volver, Sakura. – Shikamaru cortó de golpe la película rosa que se formó a nuestro alrededor. – Danos al menos unas horas para poder ponernos al día con él. – Rodó los ojos. – Ya después puedes llevártelo a tu departamento o al motel que está aquí cerca…

-No seas ridículo, Shikamaru. – Me crucé de brazos sintiéndome ligeramente enfadada con él. – Sólo estoy saludándole como siempre que vuelve de un largo viaje.

-Sí, bueno… – Shikamaru bufó. – Al menos esta vez no fuiste a darle la bienvenida a su oficina. Ya sabes, como cuando Naruto les encontró en posiciones indecentes.

No pude evitarlo, el calor subió por mis mejillas de forma instantánea.

-¿Dónde está Temari? – Sasuke preguntó ignorando las burlas de Shikamaru mientras se acomodaba en su silla, a mi lado. – De hecho… ¿Dónde están los demás? – Sasuke había vuelto algo… distraído.

-Temari está en casa de una de sus tías lejanas. – Respondió. – Lamenta no estar aquí, pero su tía le invitó de improvisto a desayunar en su casa y no pudo negarse.

-¿Le veremos más tarde? – Hinata preguntó antes de beber un sorbo de su té.

-Seguro. – Asintió.

-¿Qué hay acerca de Ino y Sai? – Sasuke volvió a preguntar.

-Fueron al médico. – Hinata respondió. – Ino mandó un mensaje hace poco y dicen que están cerca ya.

-¿Todo está bien con ella?

-¿A qué te refieres? – Hinata frunció el ceño, preocupada.

-Ino, ¿Por qué fue al médico? – Respondió como si la pregunta estuviera de más.

-Oh, sólo fue a una consulta de rutina. – Le respondí antes de que su estúpida mente pensara algo peor.

-Pero ella es… ginecóloga. – Sasuke seguía no conforme con las respuestas.

-Sí, y Sakura es pediatra y a veces tiende a ser infantil. No tiene nada que ver. – Shikamaru bromeó.

De inmediato volví la mirada hacía Shikamaru. La más seria y amenazante que tenía.

-¿Qué te traes ahora conmigo, vago? – Le miré con desdén.

-Lo siento, molestarte es más divertido cuando está Sasuke por aquí. – Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo qué sé. – Respondió. – Es como tratar de dejarte mal con él.

-Hmp. – Todos volvimos la mirada hacía él. Creo que ya extrañábamos el estúpido monosílabo de Sasuke más que nada. – Muero de hambre. – Contempló la canastilla de panes dulces en el medio de la mesa y con un gesto de mano llamó al camarero. – Un café americano, por favor. – Pidió.

-No es lo mismo el desayuno sin ti, hermano. – Naruto le dijo mientras jugueteaba con un mechón del cabello de Hinata.

-En realidad, Sai y Shikamaru no tenían a quien fastidiar. – Comenté mientras bebía despreocupadamente de mi taza.

-Sólo me fui 2 semanas. – Se encogió de hombros. – ¿Qué pasaría si me fuera por más tiempo?

-Sakura volvería a ser virgen. – Shikamaru rodó los ojos, mientras yo me atragantaba con el café. Hinata, a su lado, no pudo contener la risa. – Uchiha, cállate y disfruta ser el centro de atención. En pocos minutos Ino vendrá y entonces dejaremos de hostigarte.

-0 y van 2, Shikamaru. – Con ligera molestia, le mostré mi mano derecha echa un puño. – Una más y no la cuentas.

-¿Lo ves, Sasuke? – Shikamaru dejó caer por un momento su cabeza en el respaldo de su silla. – Lo que te dije hace un momento. Ella es infantil.

-Me gusta así. – Sasuke de manera despreocupada le dio una enorme mordida a un pan. Mi corazón se descontroló a tal punto que estaba segura que si todos se callaban en ese instante, él podría escuchar mis latidos.

-Estamos aquí. – Ino anunció provocando que todos se concentraran en ella. – Bienvenido, Sasuke. – Ella rodeó la mesa y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a penas y dejándole una marca pequeña de su labial en la piel. Con la misma rapidez, caminó de vuelta a su lugar dejando caer su humanidad dramáticamente en su habitual silla.- ¿Ordenaste por mí, Hina? – Preguntó casi con suplica.

-Ella, en serio, muere de hambre. – Sai explicó sentándose también.

-Sí, la reina del drama ha encontrado una perfecta excusa para aumentar de peso. – Shikamaru susurró. Pero, como siempre, no fue tan discreto e Ino terminó por escucharle.

-Te escuché, bastardo – Ella dijo tratando de contener su postura relajada. – Y cuando mi bebé nazca, yo me meteré al gym y quedaré tan perfecta, incluso más que ahora.

-No lo sé, Ino. – Shikamaru sorbió de su taza tratando de mostrar desinterés. – Podrás perder peso, pero las estrías… además de que ahora comes frituras y eso se va a tus caderas. No sé si puedas vencerle a la grasa.

Ino sin delicadeza aporreó ambas manos en la mesa.

-¡Sakura! ¿Les dijiste de mi pequeño desliz con las frituras? – Gritó abriendo por completo sus expresivos ojos.

-Y con los chocolates también. – Hinata terminó de quemarme.

-Se los agradezco. – Dije con cierto sarcasmo tratando de contener la risa. – Se supone era un secreto. Además Hinata también habló. – Al menos no iba a morir sola.

-No se puede evitar. – Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. – Tal vez, tenemos en nuestras manos las armas para vengarnos de la reina del drama. Hacerle bullying nunca será más fácil. Dime, Ino querida, esa blusa ¿siempre te ha quedado tan apretada?

-Me las pagarás, vago. – Ella entrecerró los ojos. – Yo me desquitaré en cuanto este niño nazca. Yo te patearé en las bolas hasta que te las saque por la boca.

-¿Efectos del embarazo? – Sasuke se acercó discretamente a mí para preguntarme, sin perder de vista la discusión entre Ino y Shikamaru.

-¿Lo irritable? – Pregunté perdiéndome momentáneamente de lo de a mi alrededor.

-Sí. – Respondió.

-No, de por si ella es así. – Respondí viendo como al fin, la mesa volvía a quedarse en paz.

-Hmp. – Asintió recobrando su postura. – Supongo que ya extrañaba esto. – Su voz llamó la atención de Sai.

-Oh, bienvenido, Sasuke. – Le saludó con una simpática sonrisa. – ¿Qué tal Italia?

-Estuvo en París, querido. – Ino dijo exhalando aire por la boca.

-¿Qué tal París? – Replanteó la pregunta.

-Hermoso. – Respondió a medias.

-¿Puedo servirles ya? – El camarero habitual se acercó a nosotros.

-Por supuesto. – Hinata respondió reconociendo al joven. – Lo de siempre.

En cuestión de minutos ya estábamos todos finalmente en nuestra mesa, tal y como acostumbrábamos y extrañábamos. Juntos.

-Entonces el doctor dijo que todo va bien. – Ino contaba acerca de su reciente consulta con su médico. – Parece que estoy en el peso exacto, así que eso me relaja mucho.

-Te lo dije. – Suspiré. – Antes del niño llevabas una vida sana, seguro que tus antojos son algo nuevo para tu cuerpo pero no has subido tanto de peso como esperabas.

-Entonces, ¿seguimos sin saber lo que será? – Shikamaru apoyó su barbilla en su mano libre.

-Aún no. – Sai respondió. – Quizá en la próxima consulta.

-Nos lo dirás, ¿cierto? – Hinata preguntó con cierta ilusión.

-Por supuesto. – Ino asintió decidida. – Necesitan empezar a consentir a mi hijo con lindos regalos.

-Claro. – Naruto asintió.

-Cuenta con ello.

-Inojin tendrá a los mejores tíos. – Sai sonrió tiernamente.

En cuestión de segundos, el semblante pacifico de Ino cambió por completo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y mordió su labio inferior por unos segundos.

-Ya te dije que no se llamará así. – Ino casi gritó. Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza por unos segundos tratando de contenerse, Sai le miraba tenso mientras nosotros sin ponernos de acuerdo fingimos que nada pasaba ahí. –…Cariño. – Supongo que la contuvo el hecho de que estábamos rodeados por un montón de mesas ocupadas por gente que buscaba un desayuno tranquilo al igual que nosotros. – No pasará.

-Pero cariño… – Sai hizo un ligero puchero con sus labios.

-No te sale eso. – Ino apartó su mirada de la suya.

-¿Cómo es que son nuestros amigos ellos? – Sasuke susurró para mí y Naruto, distrayéndonos por breves segundos de la discusión.

-No lo sé, pero supongo que me he acostumbrado al carácter de cada uno. – Me encogí de hombros.

-Sin dudarlo. – Sasuke asintió. – Con el tiempo uno se acostumbra y aprende a… ser tolerante.

-Es cuestión de percepción… – Aseguró Naruto. – Cada quien percibe las cosas de forma distinta.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunté.

-Por ejemplo… – Naruto se aclaró la garganta. – Los desconocidos piensan que soy tranquilo porque no me conocen. En mi trabajo que soy abierto porque escuchan lo que quieren. Pero mis mejores amigos, ustedes, saben que soy inquieto y me aceptan así. Percepción.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo. – Le sonreí con sinceridad.

-A propósito, – Shikamaru habló tan fuerte que interrumpió todo lo que se estuviera diciendo en la mesa. – Tengo una duda…

-¿Si? – Ino ignoró a su esposo prestándole completa atención a Shikamaru.

-Ustedes,… ¿desde cuándo planearon tener hijos?

-Pues… – Ino se encogió de hombros tomando la palabra. – Supongo que no fue muy planeado… – Si, como no.

-Es decir, sabíamos que queríamos hijos pero no pensamos que… pasara así de rápido. – Sai hizo una mueca graciosa. De seguro ni él mismo esperaba que fuera así de rápido.

-Lo habíamos platicado… – Ino mordió su labio inferior.

-Que esperaríamos… – Sai asintió.

-Y simplemente pasó. – Mi amiga se encogió de hombros antes de sonreírle a su esposo con ternura.

-Pasó. – Susurré para mí misma.

 _Esas cosas… simplemente pasan._

-Aunque supongo que era obvio. – Sai tomó de la mano a Ino por sobre la mesa, mientras en su rostro estaba la expresión de la indiferencia. Como si estuviera recordando algo importante pero no buscaba como decirlo.

-¿Por…? – Shikamaru con impaciencia, preguntó.

-Ya sabes, Ino y yo lo hacíamos diario… Sexo.

-… – Tuve que morder mi labio inferior para evitar reír por lo incómodo del momento y el excesivo sonrojo en el rostro de Ino y Hinata. El resto, no pudo contenerse. Las carcajadas empezaron a resonar en cuestión de segundos.

-¡MIERDA, SAI! – Al parecer a la reina de la elegancia no le importó mucho ser escuchada por medio restaurante. – ¿De dónde…? ¿Cómo…? ¡Ahh! ¿A quién se le ocurre decir algo así? – Le dio un suave puñetazo al hombro de su esposo y luego se cubrió el rostro sonrojado con ambas manos. – ¡No puede ser!

-No me interesaba escuchar eso, Sai. – Shikamaru protestó aún entre risas.

-No puedo con ustedes. – Dejé escapar un suspiro. – Trato de ir por el sendero del señor, y ustedes hablando de sexo. Qué malditos.

-Oh, sí claro. Sobre todo tú. – Sai se burlaba de mí ahora.

Las risas continuaron hasta que el camarero volvió con nuestro desayuno. Entonces, tuvimos que contenernos por unos segundos para no causar más atención de la necesaria en nuestra mesa. Nuestro humor estaba por los cielos esa mañana, y estaba segura de que nada podría arruinárnoslo.

-Gracias al cielo. – Ino sonrió agradecida en cuanto comenzaron a desfilar los platos en la mesa.

-Estaba a segundos de desmayarme. – Dije con dramatismo mientras saboreaba mi desayuno.

-Igual yo. – Ino suspiró observando el plato con ensalada de frutas y otro con pastelillos dulces.

-Pero a Sakura podíamos cargarla si se desmayaba, a ti no Ino. – Shikamaru mordisqueó su sándwich. –… por gorda. – Susurró.

-Te escuché, vago. – Ino le informó. – Pero estoy muy hambrienta como para responderte en estos momentos.

El desayuno pasó un poco más en calma. Ino platicaba con Hinata de su embarazo, Shikamaru contestó una llamada de Temari, Sai y Naruto estaban perdidos en su mundo como siempre. Así que yo no buscaba nada que hacer aparte de comer en completo silencio.

-¿Por qué tan callada? – Sasuke preguntó susurrándome en el oído provocando un ligero sobresalto en mí.

-Es porque aún no me decido a que subgrupo unirme. – Me encogí de hombros. – Hay tantas opciones. – Fui irónica.

-¿Segura? – Enarcó una ceja.

-Claro. – Respondí a secas.

-Hmp.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? – Le pregunté volteando a verle fijamente. ¿Por qué se veía taaaan perfecto hasta de perfil?

-No sé, es que parece que… estás triste por algo.

-Para nada – Respondí carraspeando. – Es decir, me encuentro ahora mismo algo… sorprendida.

-¿Por?

-Tal parece que ahora tú y yo formaremos un subgrupo, ¿eh? – Sonreí. – Eso me agrada. – Hice una mueca simulando que estaba pensando algo seriamente. – Pero triste... No. – Me apresuré a responderle. – Digo, ¿Por qué estaría triste?

-Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras. – Alegó. – Últimamente… no se qué pensar con tus cambios de humor.

-¿Últimamente? – Me burlé. – Tú estuviste fuera dos semanas. No puedes decir 'últimamente' tan a la ligera.

-Tienes razón. – Con ambas manos hizo una señal de rendición. – Pero… luces… consternada por algo.

-Nada de qué preocuparse. – Le sonreí lo más sincera que pude. – ¿Porque el interés?

-Pues… tú reacción fue justo después del tema de los hijos. – Aparté la mirada de él casi cuando terminó de hablar. – Pensaba que quizá estabas triste porque quieres tener hijos – Sí hubiera estado bebiendo algo, seguramente lo habría escupido en ese mismo instante.

-¿Cómo dices? – Mi tono de voz subió algunos decibeles, sin embargo, aparentemente no lo suficiente como para que los chicos dejaran sus conversaciones aparte.

-Ahí lo tienes. – Ladeó la cabeza para contemplar desde ese ángulo mi rostro. – Tus cambios repentinos de humor.

-No, en serio, ¿a qué te refieres? – No sabía cómo estaba mi rostro, pero en mi frente sentía esa presión por tener el ceño fruncido. Sus palabras me dejaron en un estado de ánimo anormal.

-Pues… hijos. – Se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que una mujer de tu edad tiene en marcha ese reloj biológico.

‑Una mujer de mi edad, ¿eh? – No pude evitarlo, una risa burlona se formó en mi rostro. – ¿Es que ahora soy demasiado vieja?

‑No me refería a eso, yo...

-Tú eres mayor que yo, idiota. – Le interrumpí. – ¿Qué me dices de ti? – Le señalé con el dedo índice. – Tú reloj biológico también corre.

-Hmp, soy consciente de ello. – Respondió desinteresadamente.

-En algunos años no podrás conseguir una erección decente y entonces te arrepentirás de no haberte establecido.

-Quizá. – Sonrió de lado. – Pero no me refería a que estuvieras vieja o algo así. – Expresó.

‑Está bien – agité una mano. – No te has metido en problemas. – Afortunadamente para él yo no era una persona taaaan rencorosa.

-Qué alivio. – Fingió un suspiro. – Realmente temía que por mi imprudencia no quisieras ir conmigo a aquel motel cercano que Shikamaru dijo hace rato.

-Já. – Sonreí – No suena mal. Aunque… Creo que tienes razón, me parece que estoy un poco triste.

-¿Te parece? – Le vi arquear una ceja, confundido.

-Pues… ahora que mencionaste que soy demasiado vieja para tener hijos, si.

-Sabes que no fue por eso… – Se corrigió de nuevo apenado. – Aunque sabes que ya casi tienes 30. – Se encogió de hombros. – Y sin perspectiva de marido a la vista.

-Déjalo mientras puedas, Uchiha. – Entrecerré los ojos. Y fue entonces que se volvió un acierto su comentario de mis cambios de humor. Me sentía irritable y no sabía si se debía a que su especulación era tan absurda que desafiaba toda lógica o a sí había dado en el clavo.

-De acuerdo. – Sonrió una última vez para mí.

-Chis-to-si-to. – Mascullé consciente de que él ya no me estaba escuchando.

-¿Vieron aquel grupo sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa? – Shikamaru preguntó guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su camiseta y distrayéndome por algunos segundos de mi enojo repentino.

-Sí. – Hinata asintió mientras todos discretamente observábamos por la mesa donde Shikamaru asintió.

Un grupo de 6 jóvenes sentados en una mesa, desayunando y platicando amenamente. Ajenos al resto, sólo concentrados en lo que en su mesa se suscitaba.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? – Sasuke preguntó apartando la vista.

-¿No les recuerdan a nosotros? – Shikamaru respondió.

-¿Por? – Ino cuestionó mientras igual apartaba la vista de ellos.

-Es la segunda vez que les veo. – Hinata entrecerró los ojos sin apartar la vista de ellos.

-Tú nunca me decepcionas, Hina. – Shikamaru sonrió satisfecho. – La semana pasada igual estaban ahí, en la misma mesa.

-Como nosotros. – Me reí. – ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada malo. – Shikamaru suspiró. – Sólo que me hace recordar… nosotros, en la cafetería de la universidad.

-Sí, ellos parecen ser universitarios. – Suspiré ladeando sutilmente la cabeza para observarles mejor. – Me pregunto sí… ¿ellos sabrán que están en la mejor época de sus vidas?

-Quizá nadie les ha dicho que lo peor está por venir. – Sai se encogió de hombros. – El mundo adulto es cruel.

-Ustedes, ¿recuerdan cuando aún éramos estudiantes? – Shikamaru sonaba emocionado. – Aquellas desveladas que pasamos juntos…

-Me parece que estas ante una crisis de edad. – Sai apuntó a Shikamaru. – ¿Te sientes ya demasiado viejo?

-Todos estamos viejos. – Dije con una voz tan tétrica, tratando de darle una punzada en indirecta a Sasuke. Me había llamado vieja el muy maldito y aún tenía que reclamarle un poquito más. – ¿No es cierto, Uchiha?

-Déjalo ya. – Sasuke carraspeó tratando de ignorarme.

-Sólo… – Shikamaru suspiró. – recordé por un momento. – Se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que más recuerdo, sinceramente, son las tareas interminables. – Naruto fue el primero en opinar.

-Los proyectos finales. – Sasuke le siguió. – Aún nos recuerdo ayudando a Sakura con su modelo anatómico.

-Una gran noche. – Sonreí recordando que me tomó todo un día en el baño sacar el café, que me mantuvo despierta, de mis riñones.

-¡Iugh! – Ino hizo una mueca. – También recuerdo eso.

-Tuviste una pequeña discusión con Sai esa noche. – Naruto se burló.

-¿Recuerdan la semana de exámenes? – Ino hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Los exámenes! – Hinata repitió con horror.

-Y que a pesar de ser de diferentes campus, nosotros nos juntábamos en casa de alguien a estudiar. – Shikamaru sonreía nostálgico. – Cada quien en un rincón, cada uno en lo suyo.

-Pero juntos. – Terminé por él.

-Y luego, tratar de entrar todos en el auto de Sasuke para poder llegar a tiempo a las clases. – Sai suspiró.

-Y desearnos suerte justo antes de los exámenes finales.

-Eran buenos tiempos. – Shikamaru concluyó. – A veces siento que lo extraño.

-Buenos tiempos. – Hinata suspiró.

-Buenas pijamadas. – Ino le siguió perdida entre sus propios recuerdos.

-Podríamos hacer una. – 6 pares de ojos me miraron con ilusión.

-¿Podríamos? – Naruto abrió sus enormes ojos azules. – ¡Podríamos!

-No para estudiar o trabajar. – Me encogí de hombros. – Sólo para charlar, beber y recordar.

-Jugo para mí, por favor. – Ino pidió pegando pequeños brinquitos en su silla.

-¿Con qué pretexto?

-Celebrar el embarazo de Ino… que estamos juntos luego de 2 semanas, – Me encogí de hombros. – O simplemente porque queremos.

-Llevaré tequila. – Shikamaru se ofreció. – Con 3 botellas bastará.

-Llevaré el jugo de Ino y sus golosinas. – Sai sonaba animado ignorando el sonrojo de su esposa.

-Pasaré por pizza. – Sasuke se apuntó.

-Yo llevaré mucha hambre. – Bromeé para deleite de mis amigos. – Y, ya saben, ofrezco mi departamento.

-¿El próximo sábado?

-Es una cita. – Sonreí entusiasmada.

-Eso me emociona y… me abre el apetito. – Ino suspiró tomando el menú de nuevo.

-¿Ordenarás algo más, Ino? – Shikamaru le observaba con cierta calma. Quizá estaba tan feliz de que su nostalgia haya resultado en algo bueno, que no pensaba burlarse de Ino esta vez.

-Pues el omelette de Sasuke luce delicioso. – Ella respondió contemplando el desayuno de Sasuke. – No debo quedarme con el antojo, así que… lo ordenaré.

-A mi me parece que tiene muchas especias. – Shikamaru bostezó. Era increíble como el estado de ánimo de ese hombre si cambiaba rápido.

Hasta el momento, no me había dado cuenta o más bien no le había prestado mucha atención al desayuno de Sasuke o de alguno de los demás, al menos no olfativamente. Mi desayuno era un simple croissant y café, el cuál pedí tan cargado como para que olvidara las nauseas que había sentido por la mañana. Café. Porque, claramente, la mayoría ordenaba café también y era el olor más clásico en nuestra mesa y en la cafetería. Y fue justo en el instante en que me tomé el atrevimiento de mirar de reojo el plato con medio omelette, me arrepentí de ello.

-¿Puedo probar? – Ino se estiró sobre la mesa para tomar una cucharada pequeña del famoso omelette. – A cambio prueba el tocino que Sai pidió, es delicioso.

-No, Gracias. – Sasuke negó de inmediato.

Y fue ahí que lo sentí. Sentí el aroma del omelette de Sasuke y el famoso tocino, y una desagradable sensación me dio de lleno desde la boca del estómago. Un ligero ardor y… ¡necesitaba con urgencia un baño! Estaba a segundos de devolver todo el desayuno y estaba segura de que no estaba en un buen lugar. Me levanté de la silla apresurada, mientras con cierta discreción cubría mi nariz para no sentir más el olor del desayuno.

-Ahora vuelvo. – Traté de sonreír, pero ni siquiera pude esperar a que alguien me escuchara o si quiera hiciera caso. Caminé a pasos apresurados, casi trotando, por el restaurante hasta llegar al baño de damas.

 _¡Perfecto! Vacío._ – Todo completito para mi sola.

Con una fuerza innecesaria, cerré de un golpe la puerta del baño y le puse seguro. No quería que nadie presenciara ese desagradable momento que estaba por ocurrir. No, si podía evitarlo. Justo mientras avanzaba hacia un cubículo en el cual encerrarme, noté que no estaba del todo sola. Un hombre mayor se encontraba de pie frente al lavabo observándome asustado a través del espejo. Era mayor, con un tupido pelo blanco, gafas y cuerpo bien conservado. Tenía las mejillas acaloradas, pero aparte de eso, parecía notablemente sereno, dadas las circunstancias.

-Baño equivocado. Estás en el baño de hombres. – Él dijo con cierta sorpresa en la voz y observándome como si creyera que estaba ahí para darle el mejor día de su vida. Una chica linda en un baño a solas con un hombre mayor. _Ni lo sueñe._

-Lo siento. – Fue lo único que atiné a decir cuando me metí a prisa en el primer cubículo y me arrodillé frente al váter sintiendo como todo lo poco que había comido se me regresaba. ¡Ah, maldición! Como odiaba vomitar. SÍ había algo que en serio odiaba, era enfermarme y vomitar. Lo detestaba.

Aferré mis manos a los lados de la pared y escuché como golpeaban a la puerta. _No ahora, por favor._ Una de mis manos bajó a mi estomago y me abracé a mí misma por unos cuantos segundos, como si con eso pudiera retrasar lo inevitable. Cerré los ojos tratando de contenerme. Había sido algo extraño. Sólo bastó un par de segundos lejos de mi taza de café para sentir esa terrible mezcla de olores en la mesa y a mí alrededor. Café, jugo, mermelada, huevos, sopa, tocino, grasa, especias… todo junto. De repente el recuerdo hizo que las nauseas volvieran y entonces sí, pude al fin vaciar mi estómago.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, linda? – El hombre afuera, preguntó.

-No. – Respondí antes de que una arcada me cortara la voz.

-¿Segura? – Su preocupación me conmovió, pero no así a mi estómago.

-Segura. – Con un pedazo de papel higiénico limpié un poco mis labios. – Pero por favor cierre la puerta con seguro al salir.

-De acuerdo, linda. – Escuché sus rápidos y firmes pasos alejarse hacia la puerta.

Y entonces me quedé sola y vomitada, en el baño.

-Estupendo. – Me dije a mí misma minutos después mientras recargaba mi cabeza contra la pared y abrazaba mis piernas con mis brazos. Cerré los ojos sintiendo humedecidas mis pestañas por las lágrimas que habían escurrido de mis ojos por el desgaste de vomitar. Además, pero no menos importante, también estaba presente esa muy desagradable sensación de mi boca seca y con un sabor ácido. Apoyándome sobre mis piernas, me puse de pie de golpe, arrepintiéndome en el segundo mismo en que me mareé. – Vamos… – Murmuré. Jalé la palanca del váter y salí del cubículo demasiado consciente de que no había sido todo. Aún tenía la sensación de náuseas, pero no quería aceptarlo. Me paré frente al enorme espejo viéndome ojerosa, pálida y algo demacrada, además de recién vomitada. Me eché un par de chorros de agua directo en el rostro y enjuagué mi boca, deseando que eso fuera suficiente para deshacerme del mal sabor pero sabiendo que no lo era. – Es inútil. – Aún sentía cierto dolor en la boca del estomago y necesitaba con urgencia recostarme en mi cama. De repente fui consciente de que el mareo que me produjo el levantarme rápidamente del suelo no se había ido. Al igual que las nauseas y la sensación de que a mi estómago todavía le faltaban algunas cosas por vomitar.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? Es decir, mi dieta estaba siendo la misma de cada domingo. Seguía comiendo algunas chucherías entre consultas en el trabajo, pero era normal. Mi estómago estaba acostumbrado a mis atracones repentinos y fugaces. Nada nuevo. Ni siquiera había tomado tanto alcohol la noche en casa de Ino. Un par de tragos con los que me demoré sólo para que Temari no me molestara con que le estaba dejando beber sola. Así que todo estaba jodidamente normal. Menos mi estómago.

-Necesito mi cama. – Me dije mientras seguía contemplándome en el espejo. Una rápida mirada en el reloj en mi muñeca y comprobé que llevaba varios minutos encerrada allí. – No puedo volver a la mesa. – Eso definitivamente no era una opción.

El Ichiraku estaba lleno, como todos los domingos, y sabía que yo daba mal aspecto. Así que la única solución que pude pensar en ese momento fue: Huir. Definitivamente no quería volver a mi mesa. Una de las razones por la cual amaba esa mesa, era porque estaba de cierta manera apartada del resto. Eso nos daba privacidad, pero también me dejaba a unos cuantos metros de posibilidades de vaciar el estómago mientras llegaba allí. Mejor aún, tenía un plan. Le llamaría a Sasuke para explicarle que tuve un inconveniente que me obligó a salir del Ichiraku apresuradamente y me iría a casa a dormir toda la tarde. Agradecí el que mi celular lo mantuve en el bolsillo de mi falda y no en mi bolso, como acostumbraba. Estaba casi segura de que desde donde la mesa se encontraba, los chicos no me verían cuando saliera del baño. Sólo esperaba llegar sin vomitar mis intestinos.

-Mierda. – Susurré justo con una mano en el pomo de la puerta. ¡Mi bolso! Mi cartera estaba ahí. Si quería llegar a casa, un taxi era la mejor opción, pero… Podría llegar con rapidez a mi mesa, sacar unos billetes para el taxi y dejarle a Sasuke lo de mi desayuno. ¿Llegaría? Un retorcijón en mi estómago me hizo dudar de mi plan. Tenía mi celular, podría llamarle a alguien para que me llevara el bolso a la salida… No, lo que menos quería es que se enteraran de lo que había pasado. Apresurada, tanteé en mis bolsillos buscando algo que me ayudara. El bolsillo derecho estaba vacío… el izquierdo… un billete. Bien. – ¡Estupendo! – Lo justo para volver sana y salva a casa.

Salí del baño y observé que no había nadie en la puerta esperando porque saliera para reclamar mi estúpida equivocación al confundirme de baño. Gracias a los Dioses. Posiblemente haya sido lo más estúpido que me había pasado en el año, pero no me sentía físicamente bien como para reírme siquiera de mí misma. Con una mano aferrada a mi estómago para tratar de aliviar inútilmente el dolor y malestar, caminé hacia la salida. No podía quedarme un segundo más en ese lugar. Lo amaba, amaba desayunar ahí con mis amigos, pero… en esos momentos estaba sintiendo cierto malestar que me hacia odiar a la humanidad entera. Carraspeé aún sintiendo ardor en la garganta y me decidí: Escaparía. Prefería escapar e ir a mi casa a encerrarme en mi cuarto todo el día, antes de que los chicos me vieran así y me sermonearan o peor aún me obligaran a ir a un médico. Así que caminé más rápido, antes de volver a vomitar y que esta vez se diera a medio restaurante, frente a todo el mundo. No quería arruinarle el desayuno a nadie. No de nuevo.

Caminé hacia una esquina buscando un taxi que pudiera llevarme, mientras sacaba el celular de mi bolsillo y buscaba en números frecuentes el número de Sasuke. Estaba registrada como mi numero 1 más frecuente. Ni las llamadas de mis padres eran tan recurrentes como las de él. Mientras escuchaba al teléfono timbrar, mis ojos buscaban apresurados por un taxi vacío. Timbró un par de veces más. Casi podía aportar que estaba en silencio su celular. Pero cuando la llamada estuvo a punto de cortarse, su voz preocupada respondió:

- _¿Dónde estás?_

-Sasuke. – Dije con alivio. – Gracias por responder, ahora mismo yo…

- _Hinata fue a buscarte al baño y dijo que estaba vacío._ – Me interrumpió. – _¿A dónde demonios te fuiste?_ – Su voz sonaba exaltada.

 _Posiblemente Hinata no me encontró porque me estaba buscando en el baño equivocado, en el de mujeres, quizá._

-Escúchame. – Murmuré. – Tuve que irme. Por favor, toma mi cartera y paga mi parte de la cuenta. Yo tuve que salir... Una emergencia.

- _¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Dónde estás?_ – Sonó alarmado. Podía apostar que se había levantado apresurada y dramáticamente de su silla.

-No te preocupes. – Traté de calmarle. – Estoy bien. Te explicaré luego, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo… tuve que irme.

- _¿En qué te fuiste?_

-En un taxi. – No mentía del todo. Justo en ese momento un taxi se detuvo frente a mí. Sonreí agradecida. Me metí apresurada y estuve a punto de darle al taxista la dirección de mi departamento cuando recordé que hablaba por teléfono y si Sasuke escuchaba que iría a mi departamento, probablemente él iría con el resto del grupo a ver qué estaba pasando conmigo. Y yo sólo quería acostarme y no salir de mi cama en todo el día. – Te llamo luego, ¿bien? ahora mismo tengo que colgar. – Y sin esperar respuesta, colgué. Aquello me costaría muy caro. En algún momento.

Le di mi dirección al taxista mientras rogaba que fuera lo suficientemente rápido como para que me diera tiempo de llegar a mi baño a seguir vomitando, pero también lo suficientemente lento como para no revolverme más el estómago.

Mi teléfono vibró en mis manos un par de veces. Ambas eran llamadas de Sasuke, pero ninguna quise responder. Estaba segura de que me gritaría o algo parecido y no estaba de humor.

-Así no es como se supone que esperaba reencontrarme con él. – Susurré recordando que inclusive había combinado mi ropa interior por si corría con suerte esa mañana. – Patética.

-¿Se siente bien, señorita? – El taxista, un hombre algo mayor, me observaba preocupado a través del espejo retrovisor. – Luce pálida.

-Claro. – Respondí. – Es… gripe. – Mentí.

-Casi estamos donde me pidió.

-Gracias. – Sonreí agradecida.

Y si, un par de vueltas más por las calles y salió por un atajo, que ni siquiera yo conocía, justo en mi calle.

-Gracias. – Le di el billete que tenía y subí las escaleritas del pórtico a pasos lentos. Tomé el pomo de la puerta para abrirlo y… ¡Mis malditas llaves estaban en mi bolso! – ¡Maldita sea! – Grité dándole un puñetazo a mi puerta. – No es mi día. – Gemí. – Definitivamente no lo es. – Me di la vuelta esperando que el taxista siguiera ahí para pedirle que me regresara al Ichiraku, pero ya no estaba ni siquiera cerca. Así que odiando a la humanidad y más a mí misma, me senté en uno de los escalones sintiéndome por completo derrotada. Tendría que hacer algo que iba a odiar. Devolverle la llamada a Sasuke. Remarqué esperando que tardara al menos 2 timbrazos para responder, pero curiosamente no fue así. – ¿Sas… Sasuke? – Susurré extrañada de que él respondiera la llamada a la primera.

- _¿Dónde demonios estás?_ – Gruñó.

-Mi departamento. – Respondí por lo bajo. – Afuera, de hecho, porque olvidé que mis llaves estaban en mi bolso.

- _Tengo tu bolso. No te muevas de ahí, estoy cerca._

-¿En ver…? – Y el timbre sonó. Él había colgado. – Dios… – Susurré cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos. La persona que menos quería me viera así era quien venía, ¿Dónde estaba mi héroe Naruto cuando en verdad le necesitaba? Mi celular sonó de nuevo y respondí en seguida sin siquiera ver quién era. – ¿Sí?

- _Uchiha está yendo para tu departamento con tu bolso._ – Ino dijo con cierta gracia en su voz. – _¿Ahora si tienes la bendita infección estomacal que tanto pedías?_

-¡Calla! – Gemí – Sólo… algo en la comida me hizo mal. – Respondí.

- _Desayunaste lo de siempre._ – No me digas.

-Lo sé. – Rodé los ojos aunque sabía que ella no podía verme.

- _Así que preferiste huir._ – Se burló.

-Lo siento. – suspiré. – Vomité en el baño del Ichiraku y me siento desagradable y asqueada. Ahora mismo necesito recostarme y descansar un poco. Diles a los chicos que estoy bien y que me disculpen.

- _Estamos enterados._ – Escuché la voz de Naruto.

-¡Mierda, Ino! – Grité. – ¿Altavoz?

- _Queríamos asegurarnos de que estás bien._ – Hinata habló.

-Lo estoy, en serio. – Mentí. Estaba algo asustada y desesperada por acostarme, mi estomago comenzaba a calmarse pero no estaba del todo bien. – Por favor, díganme que no me escuchó medio restaurante también.

Con que alguien ya me haya visto así, bastaba. Pobre hombre del baño de caballeros.

- _Tranquila, estamos en el estacionamiento._ – Fue el turno de Shikamaru.

-Gracias.

Y justo cuando Ino comenzaba a hablotear de algo, de nuevo, el auto de Sasuke se detuvo en la entrada de mi departamento. Pude verlo mientras maniobraba por estacionarse. Estaba algo enfadado, serio.

-Sasuke está aquí. – Informé. – Te llamo más tarde, ¿bien?

- _¿Segura que no fue un plan entre Sasuke y tú para zafarse de nosotros y en realidad están en aquel motel que Shikamaru mencionó?_ – Sai discutió.

-Juro que no. – Dios sabía que era por completo verdad. – Hasta luego. – Y colgué porque necesitaba comenzar a disculparme. Mordí mi labio inferior cuando vi a Sasuke cerrar la puerta de su coche y rodearlo para quedar frente a mí. – Hola. – Susurré cuando él se agachó quedando justo a mi altura.

-¿Quisieras decirme que fue lo qué pasó? – El reproche en su voz era notable. Sin embargo, con su mano derecha apartó un mechón que se había pegado a mi frente humedecida en sudor.

-Estoy enferma. – A penas y yo misma me escuché. – Necesito mis llaves. – Extendí mi mano derecha pidiéndole mis llaves.

-¿Enferma de qué? – Llevó el cálido dorso de su mano a mi frente y luego ambas manos a los lados de mi rostro. Me contempló unos segundos y luego suspiró. – Estás pálida.

-Lo sé. – Reconocí. – Sólo quiero acostarme en mi cama y… – un mareo de nuevo me hizo callar. – En serio, necesito mis llaves. – Le pedí sintiéndome sin ganas siquiera de ponerme de pie.

Sasuke asintió y abrió mi pequeño bolso, rebuscando. Sacó mis llaves y las observó un poco mientras yo inútilmente estiraba mis manos pidiéndole en silencio que me las diera de una buena vez.

-Tengo muchas llaves allí. – Dije reconociendo que en el llavero tenía 3 llaves que eran de diferentes puertas de mi departamento. 2 de mi consultorio. 1 de la casa de Ino. Y otras 3 que seguía sin recordar de donde salieron. – Déjame buscarlas y…

-Está bien. – Dijo poniéndose de pie. – Sé cuáles son. – Con acierto, tomó la llave y abrió la puerta de mi departamento. Gil le recibió en el mismo instante en que él puso un pie dentro y aventó algo en algún lado. Mis llaves o mi bolso quizá. Sasuke salió de nuevo y como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos anteriores, con delicadeza me tomó del brazo y me ayudó a ponerme en pie. A pasos lentos entramos al departamento y de una suave patada cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros. – ¿A tu cama? – Preguntó deteniéndose frente al sillón.

-A mi baño, de hecho. – Susurré sintiéndome culpable por no hacerle mucho caso a Gil mientras él brincoteaba a mi lado rogando por mi atención.

Sasuke me llevó hasta la puerta del baño. Justo ahí tomé fuerza de Dios sabe dónde y me metí corriendo hasta el váter en donde terminé de vaciar mi estómago.

 _¿Es que nunca iba a detenerse?_

-¿Estás bien? – Sonaba tierno cuando preguntó, pero no me preocupé por ser amable cuando le respondí.

-No… Creo que es obvio. – Traté de contener una arcada. –…Idiota. – Gemí arrodillándome y llevando una mano a mi frente como si eso pudiera contener las punzadas de dolor que me dio el esfuerzo inútil por tratar de no vomitar de nuevo.

-Lo siento. – Susurró mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado y acariciaba con sutileza mi espalda.

-¿Podrías dejarme sola un momento? – Estaba a punto de vaciar mi estomago de nuevo, podía sentirlo. Y no estaba segura de que fuera bueno que él me viera así, de nuevo.

-Está bien. – Asintió sentándose en el piso del baño y estirando sus piernas como si estuviera buscando una pose cómoda para pasar el rato. – Me quedaré aquí.

-Hablo en serio, Sasuke. – Una de mis manos se aferró con fuerza contra mi estómago. Me sentía débil, terriblemente débil. Malditos virus que me atacaban, definitivamente odiaba estar enferma.

-Igual yo hablo en serio, Sakura. – Respondió casi gruñendo. – ¿Qué quieres que no vea? Te he visto en peores condiciones.

-Lo dudo. – Respiré hondo. Tal vez podría controlarme si lo hacía profundamente.

-¿Lo dudas? – El sarcasmo en su voz era evidente. – Te he visto ebria y vomitando muchas veces en el baño de mi casa, te he visto con resaca infinitas veces y también te he visto enferma.

-No. – Una arcada me hizo impulsarme hacia adelante instintivamente. Falsa alarma. – No estoy ebria o con resaca, Sasuke. – Volví a respirar hondo. ¿Cuánto más tendría mi estómago para sacar?

-Hmp.

-Aunque lo dudes. – Cerré los ojos sintiendo una acidez desagradable en mi garganta. Maldición, necesitaba darme un baño también.

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo comí algo en mal estado, o quizá un virus. – Suspiré sintiendo como lagrimas caían por mis mejillas. – Ve a casa, estaré bien.

-No pareces estar bien.

-Ahora que he sacado todo, estoy segura que lo estaré. – Con desgana jalé la palanca del váter y me senté en la pared opuesta a donde estaba apoyado Sasuke. – Sólo necesito recostarme y estaré como nueva. – Traté de sonreír, pero hasta yo que no me veía sabía que mi sonrisa era estúpida y falsa.

-No sé, quizá debas ir…

-Soy médico. – Le interrumpí – Te aseguro que estoy bien. – Y para demostrarlo me apoyé de la pared para ponerme de pie ignorando frente a él que inclusive los mareos seguían. – Ahora… necesito una ducha.

Me apoyé en el lavabo y me observé. En verdad estaba pálida y mis ojos se veían algo llorosos. Mis mejillas eran las únicas sonrojadas y mis cejas estaban arqueadas en una expresión de angustia.

Cuando volví la mirada hacia Sasuke, ya no le encontré sentado. Ni siquiera de pie o fuera del baño. Me había dejado sola.

Saqué el cepillo de dientes del cajón y me lavé efusivamente un par de veces los dientes tratando de quitar por completo el mal sabor y ardor en mi garganta que el vómito había dejado mientras agudizaba el oído tratando de escuchar el momento en que la puerta se cerrara detrás de Sasuke. Tomé mi enjuague bucal y me concentré en echar la cantidad justa en el vasito mientras escuchaba que Gil ladraba débilmente, como cuando alguien jugueteaba con él. _¿En verdad… se quedaría Sasuke conmigo?_

Fue cuando menos lo esperaba que él se marchó.

La puerta se cerró casi de golpe, sobresaltándome. Las pocas fuerzas que tenía se escurrieron por mis pies hasta el suelo. Era una sensación ocurrente. Me sentí triste pero aliviada al mismo tiempo. Al menos uno de los dos era consciente y respetaba la privacidad del otro. Pero…

-Necesito una ducha. – Suspiré quitándome la blusa y la falda de rápidos movimientos. – Ropa interior que se quita rápido. – Me dije a mi misma con burla. – Estúpida. – Murmuré mientras tomaba una toalla del mueble y me dispuse a quitarme el resto de mi ropa y meterme a la regadera. El agua estaba helada, pero no me tomé la molestia de nivelarla con la tibia. Lo que necesitaba era quitarme la terrible sensación de lo que me había pasado en el desayuno y luego meterme a la cama por el resto del día. Mientras enjuagaba mi cabello pensaba en que quizá debía llamarle a Ino para decirle que estaba bien, seguro ella informaría al resto. Quizá después le llamaría a Sasuke también. Después podría dormir unas horas y luego prepararme una sopa, o mejor aún, encargar una en algún lugar con servicio a domicilio. Vivir sola me había hecho fanática de conservar los números de los buenos lugares con servicio a domicilio exprés. Quizá encontraría uno más tarde cuando saliera de la cama. Justo cuando cerraba los ojos para que el shampoo no los irritara al enjuagarse de mi cabello, escuché el ruido de la puerta. – Mierda. – Dije cerrando la regadera y notando que también había dejado la puerta de mi baño abierta. Escuché los suaves ladridos de Gil, pero nada raro. Él ladraba por todo y a todos a modo de saludo. – Necesito un perro más agresivo. – Mordí mi labio inferior mientras tomaba la toalla y me envolvía en ella. Salí del baño a penas y asomando la cabeza, tratando de recordar donde había dejado ese gas pimienta que Ino me había dado como obsequió cuando adquirí el departamento.

-Volví. – La despreocupada voz de Sasuke hizo que me sobresaltara. Un pequeño grito salió de mis labios y luego una mano se aferró a mi pecho.

-Sasuke, ¿Cómo entraste?

-Me llevé tus llaves. – Tanteó el bolsillo de su pantalón y tras un leve tintineo metió su mano para sacar mis llaves y dejarlas en mi tocador. – Te traje algo de sopa y jugo de naranja. – Me informó mientras con descaro bajaba la mirada y observaba mi cuerpo húmedo envuelto en la toalla. Se detuvo unos segundos en mis piernas y sonrió de lado como solía hacer cuando me tenía desnuda bajo su cuerpo. ¿Era posible que este hombre acabara de verme haciendo algo desagradable y aun así se tomaba la molestia de mirarme con esos ojos que provocaban sensaciones pervertidas en mí? Quizá y lo hacía por simple lástima… – Llamé a Ino de camino para acá. – Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta casi a regañadientes y dio un par de pasos hacia mi cajón de ropa. – Le dije que estoy contigo y que estás bien. – Abrió el cajón donde guardaba mi ropa interior y una mueca de desagrado se cruzó por su rostro. – ¿No organizas tu ropa?

-No. – Dije a secas. – Deja de husmear en mis cajones de ropa intima, pervertido.

-Hmp. – Me miró con una picara sonrisa. – Pero si yo sólo estoy buscando algo para que te vistas. – Dijo. – Pero estás en tu casa, puedes andar como quieras.

-Planeo andar en toalla todo el día. – Ironicé.

-Per…fecto. – Sonrió mientras sus ojos volvían a recorrer mi cuerpo húmedo.

-Hazte a un lado. – Le di un suave empujón. – Yo me encargo. – Saqué lo primero que mis manos tocaron. Ni siquiera me importó que las bragas negras no fueran el conjunto del sujetador rojo. Yo sólo quería que él dejara de criticar mi poca feminidad al acomodar mi ropa.

-Si viviéramos juntos, o algo así… – Carraspeó. – Yo definitivamente no dejaría que mal organices tus cajones de ropa.

-¿O qué? – Puse mi mano derecha en mi cintura. – ¿No me cogerías si fuera una desorganizada?

-Hmp, no. – Negó. – Tengo sexo contigo aún sabiendo que no eres la persona más pulcra del mundo. – Se encogió de hombros.

-Muy gracioso. – Sonreí. – Ahora voy a vestirme. – Le informé haciendo un sutil gesto con la mano invitándolo a salir de mi habitación.

-Es estúpido que me pidas privacidad para vestirte, ¿no crees? Después de todo, te he visto desvistiéndote. – Se sentó en el borde de mi cama de frente a donde yo estaba parada, mientras Gil entraba al cuarto y se acostaba a sus pies. Perfecto, ambos machos igual de pervertidos. – Conozco cada parte corporal tuya, sólo vístete para que yo pueda verte y ver que te recuestes en tu cama y traerte la sopa. En serio muero de sueño.

-No creo que conozcas cada parte corporal mía. – Me crucé de brazos.

-Yo creo que sí. – Me contradijo igualando mi acción.

-No te creo. – Arqueé una ceja. – Pruébalo.

-Tienes un lunar en la espalda cerca de tu omoplato derecho, – Ladeó un poco la cabeza. – otro, justo en tu pecho izquierdo. – Mordió discretamente su labio inferior. – Tienes una marca de varicela en el brazo izquierdo – Señaló con el dedo índice justo donde estaba la mencionada marca en mi brazo – y una cicatriz en el dedo meñique. Nunca me has contado cómo te la hiciste, pero creo que fue grande porque son marcas de suturas.

No pude evitar sonreír un poco ante el hecho de que si, conocía algunas partes corporales mías.

-Me caí de pequeña contra un vidrio y los pedazos rotos cortaron mi dedo meñique. – Le informé. – Fueron 2 pequeñas suturas y trato de que nadie note las cicatrices porque me da pena que se burlen de lo torpe que fui de niña. – Bufé. – ¿Me dejarías vestirme ya?

-Adelante. – Hizo un gesto con la mano derecha. – Estás en tu casa.

-Qué amable. – Rodé los ojos rindiéndome ante él. Dejé caer la toalla a mis pies mientras velozmente cubría mi cuerpo con la ropa interior. No era tanto porque quisiera seducirle o algo así, es decir, no me sentía bien para ello. Era precisamente por eso, porque no me sentía bien como para discutir que le permití quedarse ahí. Ni siquiera pensé en ese momento que pude meterme en el baño y vestirme allí.

-Más despacio, ¿quieres? – Escuché su voz a mis espaldas.

-¿Qué? – No me molesté en mirarle ni por un segundo.

-No te he visto en 2 semanas, ya extrañaba esas… – Su burla fue palpable. _Y aparentemente seguirás sin verlas._

-Ve a casa a descansar, Sasuke. – Dije mientras subía mis bragas por mis piernas. – Yo estaré bien. – Cubrí mis pechos con mi antebrazo izquierdo y me dispuse a buscar en mi segundo cajón un pijama. Rápidamente y aún de espaldas a él me puse un short cómodo y una playera negra sin el sujetador.

-No lo creo. – Cuando le encaré, dio unas suaves palmadas al colchón y me extendió la mano para que yo la tomara. Tal y como me gustaba. – Ven a la cama. – Me sonrió. Era obvio que sus palabras fueron en un obvio doble sentido, pero mi expresión no cambio. Al menos no adrede. Así que tomé su mano rindiéndome nuevamente ante él, cuando lo hice, me jaló hacia la cama y me acomodó envolviéndome con la sabana desdoblada que dejé sobre la cama esa mañana. – Descansa un poco.

-Gracias. – Mordí mi labio inferior. Al segundo, sentí como me tomaba por la barbilla con su pulgar obligándome a dejar de hacerlo.

-Te extrañaba. – Susurró. – Mucho.

-Y yo a ti. – Él estaba recostado a mi lado, mirándome fijamente. Yo me sentía débil y susceptible, con la fuerza tan baja como para que él hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera.

-¿Tenías que enfermarte justo hoy? – Arrugó por un segundo su nariz en una mueca de reproche.

-El sexo es una buena manera de prevenir enfermedades. – Le informé. – Si enfermé hoy es porque pasé casi 2 semanas sin tener sexo. ¿De quién crees tú que es la culpa?

-¿Mía? – Se irguió un poco, apoyando su cabeza en su mano izquierda. Con la mano libre acarició un poco mis cabellos húmedos.

-Correcto. – Asentí. – Tú culpa.

-Y yo estaría encantado de ayudarte a sanar. – Me sonrió. – Te pasaría de mis anticuerpos y de paso prevendríamos otras enfermedades, pero… ahora mismo no luces bien para ello.

-No tengo ni fuerzas para levantarme, – Anuncié. – tendrías que hacérmelo aquí acostada.

-No soy fanático de la necrofilia.

-Lo sé. – Me reí por su comentario. – Luces cansado también. – Pasé la mano derecha por su rostro notando sus pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-Lo estoy.

-Quizá deberías de ir a casa a descansar.

-No. – Respondió a secas. – Quiero quedarme, contigo.

-Quizás no sea…

-Lo he decidido. – Me aseguró. – Debo cuidarte. Después de todo, fue mi culpa.

-Entonces, ¿Te quedarás? – Aunque eso contradecía lo que acababa de pedirle y lo que en verdad era correcto, deseaba porque su respuesta fuera positiva.

-Claro. – Asintió sonriéndome con ternura.

-No tienes que hacerlo, ¿sabes? – Dije sintiendo como de repente mis parpados se volvían pesados.

\- Quiero hacerlo. – Respondió. – Somos amigos, después de todo. – Una de sus suaves manos se deslizó por mi mejilla de una forma que se sintió bien. Cálido y delicado. – Sería una pésima persona si no lo hiciera. – Nuevamente acarició mi rostro mientras yo cerraba los ojos sintiendo que así disfrutaría más del momento. – Tú me cuidas cuando soy yo el que enferma. A pesar de que hemos sido amantes, eres mi mejor amiga y siempre lo serás. Y quiero cuidarte.

-Tú amiga. – Susurré antes de caer inconsciente.

… _y siempre lo serás._

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, sentí algo pesado sobre mi cuerpo. Algo cálido y pesado. Traté de estirar mi cuerpo, pero noté a Gil durmiendo cerca de mis pies y sobre mi sabana. Giré el rostro y Sasuke era quien estaba casi aplastándome. Uno de sus brazos estaba enrollado en mi cintura y una de sus piernas estaba enredada con una mía. Sonreí aliviada de verlo dormir pacíficamente. Después de todo, si se había quedado. Pensé que era algo tierno. Gil, Sasuke y yo. Como una familia. Quizá después podríamos…

-…un hijo. – Bostecé acomodándome de nuevo en la almohada, pero esta vez quedando de frente a él. Con mi rostro escondiéndose en su pecho.

Cuando abrí los ojos por segunda vez, Sasuke ya no estaba mi lado. Ni Gil. De hecho, me encontraba sola en la habitación. Me levanté lentamente de la cama. En parte porque no quería hacer ruido y porque temía marearme de nuevo. Dejé que mis pies se apoyarán lentamente en el suelo tanteando si los mareos se habían ido por completo. Caminé hacia el baño y me eché un poco de agua en el rostro. Me sentía mejor. Me veía menos pálida y mis mejillas tenían el mismo color de siempre. Sequé mi rostro con una toalla y salí de la habitación en busca de la famosa sopa que Sasuke dijo haberme comprado.

-¿Despertaste ya? – Su voz provenía de la cocina.

-Sí. – Respondí mientras caminaba hacia donde él estaba.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – Preguntó sirviendo en un vaso jugo de naranja.

-Justo ahora, me siento famélica.

-Siéntate a almorzar. – Me señaló la mesa donde estaban servidos dos platos de sopa. – Estaba pensando ir a despertarte. – Me avisó.

-La verdad, me siento mejor. – Le afirmé mientras me sentaba en la silla más cercana a mí. – Gracias.

-Tomé tu temperatura un par de veces. – Se sentó en la mesa frente a mí y me ofreció el vaso con jugo. – No tienes fiebre, pero te ves mejor.

-Lo estoy. – Sonreí agradeciéndole con ello todo lo que había hecho por mí.

-Quizá después de comer debas dormir un rato más.

-Estoy bien. – Dije tomando una cucharada de la sopa. – He dormido lo suficiente. ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las 4:00pm – Respondió.

-Debería alimentar a Gil. – Dije apoyando mis manos en la mesa para ponerme de pie.

-Ya lo he hecho. – Sasuke se apresuró a informarme para que yo no me levantara de la mesa. – Come mucho, por cierto.

-Y que lo digas. – Reí junto con él mientras Gil nos contemplaba.

-Duermes como un tronco.

-Me lo has dicho ya. – Le recordé. – Gracias por quedarte, amigo. – Susurré la palabra tan bajo que salió de mis labios como un suspiro.

Después de almorzar Sasuke se sentó en el sillón a mi lado mientras yo cambiaba la televisión de canal, buscando algo para ver.

Sasuke apoyó una mano en el respaldo del sillón sobre mi espalda y jugueteaba con algunos mechones de mi cabello, mientras con la otra mano revisaba algunos correos desde su celular.

Fue… raro. Como de repente ese día se volvió perfecto. Mis fantasías de nosotros, viviendo juntos, una familia con perros e hijos comenzaba a pintarse de una forma no muy lejana. Algo que podía ocurrir y sin embargo… no. No pasaría.

-¿Todo bien? – Pregunté al verle con el rostro contrariado.

-Sí. – Respondió sin mirarme. – Sólo que olvidé que debía mandar un par de correos antes del anochecer.

-Oh, puedes usar mi computador. – Ofrecí.

-Los archivos están en la mía. – Bajó el celular a su costado y me miró con esos hermosos ojos negros. – Está bien. Nadie puede obligarme, soy el jefe. – Se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Quieres algo de beber? – Me interrumpió. – ¿Más jugo, agua?

-Estoy bien. – Él asintió y se levantó del sillón para ir a la cocina. – Pero estaría mejor si…

Sasuke volvió con un vaso de agua que bebió de dos tragos.

-Sasuke. – Dije buscando llamar su atención. – Ve a casa. – Me cercioré de sonar firme e insistente. De que no notara que mi interior quería que se quedara, pero por sobre todo sabía cuán importante era el trabajo para él. Llevaba cuidándome medio día y fue lindo, perfecto, pero ya me sentía mejor. Por desgracia.

-No sé. – Manifestó. – Aún te noto diferente. Pálida.

-Es porque no llevo maquillaje. – Le aseguré. – Casi siempre me ves arreglada y ahora no. – Suspiré. – Si me pongo algo, ¿irías a casa a trabajar?

‑Si no te conociera – sonrió –, juraría que estas tratando de deshacerte de mí.

-¡Y es verdad! – Reí. – Debes mandar esos correos y descansar un poco. El cambio de horario te afectó más de lo que necesitas. Mañana debes trabajar y me sentiría horriblemente peor si se complicaran las cosas en tu oficina por mi culpa. – Pese a ello, Sasuke no se movió ni un segundo de donde estaba de pie. Me miraba tratando de buscar algo mal en mi, escaneándome, buscando algo que le permitiera rematar él porque yo le necesitaba en ese momento. Pero seguro que ni él podría negarse a la prueba dada por el termómetro de que ni siquiera tenía fiebre.

-¿Segura que no te ahogaras en la bañera si te dejo sola? – Entrecerró los ojos, mirándome.

-No. – Respondí riéndome de su idea. – Ni siquiera tengo una bañera. – Su risa se unió a la mía por unos segundos. – Así que vete a casa. Me has cuidado muy bien, pero sea lo que fuere lo que tenía esta mañana, ya ha desaparecido.

-Vendré en la noche. – Dijo mientras tomaba sus llaves de la mesita de centro.

-No. – Le corté. – Debes descansar.

-Te llamaré entonces. – Aseguró. – Y si no respondes yo vendré a la hora que sea.

-Lo prometo. – Sonreí para él. Para que se creyera que estaba bien.

Sasuke se inclinó y me besó, primero en la mejilla, luego en la comisura cerca de mis labios y al final… en los labios. Como había extrañado esos labios, esos besos. Su calidez. Sasuke me tomó del rostro para asegurarse de que no me despegara de él. Ese último beso se demoró, recordándome que le estaba mintiendo. Que en realidad quería que se quedara. Que me había encantado pasar el día con él así. Que quería que durmiera esa noche en mi cama abrazándome como por la mañana lo hizo. Que quería que se quedara, no sólo esa tarde, sino para siempre. Su lengua se abrió espacio entre mis labios para recorrer el interior de mi boca. Sus manos se aferraron a ambos lados de mi rostro para asegurarse de que me quedara allí y yo no pensaba dejarlo. Mis manos subieron a sus hombros atrayéndolo con fuerza porque necesitaba sentir más de su calidez, porque me encantaba sentirlo cerca, sentir su cuerpo. Nuestras respiraciones rápidas se hicieron presentes llenando el cuarto con el ruido de leves jadeos. Me sentía algo ansiosa, torpe. De golpe, Sasuke me tomó de la cintura y me cargó de forma que enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Era esa la clase de cercanía que había extrañado de él. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a mi trasero donde acarició con firmeza mi piel por sobre el short. El beso no se había cortado más que en breves segundos cuando ambos tomábamos aire. Aferré mis manos a sus hombros con fuerza cuando sentía como ese curioso picor comenzaba a recorrerme el cuerpo entero. Necesitaba sentir sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Necesitaba siempre más de él.

-Sasuke… – Gemí cuando sentí sus labios bajar a mi cuello. Sus manos subieron bajo mi blusa por los costados. Ahora sí que podía sentir calor en mi cuerpo, sí Sasuke tomara mi temperatura después de algún encuentro de esa magnitud con él seguro que se asombraría.

Una suave mordida en mi hombro izquierdo hizo que una de mis manos se aferrara con cierta fiereza a sus cabellos.

Eso fue lo que nos hizo a ambos volver a la realidad.

-¿…Qué? – Dije entre jadeos cuando la ausencia de sus labios sobre mí me sorprendió.

-¿Segura que quieres que me vaya? – Preguntó mientras me sonreía con cierta picardía.

-¿Seguro que tienes que irte? – Mordí mi labio inferior pegando mi frente con la suya.

-Sí, – susurró. – ahora que comprobé que en serio estás mejor. – Con una mano en mi rostro me atrajo a sus labios de nuevo. Su lengua jugueteó por unos segundos con la mía y mis fuerzas me abandonaron por completo. Me derretí entre sus brazos. – En verdad quisiera quedarme. – Dijo cuando nos separamos. – Pero…

-Pero debes ir a trabajar. – Le recordé mientras sentía mi pecho subir y bajar en busca de aire.

-Supongo que lo pospondremos de nuevo. – Una mueca apareció en sus labios mientras me dejó en el suelo, con delicadeza.

-Procuraré no estar enferma para entonces. – Traté de bromear, pero era totalmente cierto. No sabía cuánto más resistiría sin él.

-Cuídate. – Pese a que sonreía cuando lo dijo, sus palabras sonaron como una sutil amenaza.

Él me sonrió dándome un último beso y revolvió mi cabello con ternura. Y pese a que era raro, ya me había acostumbrado un poco al vacío en mi pecho cuando él se iba. Cada vez que él salía por la puerta, sentía que otra pieza de mi ser se desmoronaba. Mientras él salía por la puerta yo pensé que en algún momento ya no quedaría nada. Al menos eso solucionaría el problema. Sin corazón, no habría dolor.

Cuando escuché su auto arrancar y acelerar, maldije la injusticia de la vida. Para ser un hombre que evitaba una relación seria, que juraba ser alérgico al matrimonio y a lo que representaba, actuaba como un marido muy convincente. De no conocerlo, habría jurado que había conquistado su miedo al compromiso.

Cuando Gil se subió a mi regazo me sequé las lágrimas de los ojos, como si temiera que él las notara. De vez en vez es normal hacerse la fuerte, pero luego, ya no se puede fingir más. Tenía miedo. Estaba asustada y creía saber a qué se debían mis malestares.

..

.

-¿Entonces te sientes mejor ahora? – Ino preguntó mientras movía con una cucharilla el café que estaba preparándome.

-Lo estoy. – Asentí concentrada en lo que tecleaba en la computadora. – Fue sólo algo malo que comí. – Me encogí de hombros.

Mentí. Había vomitado nuevamente esa mañana.

-Realmente me asusté cuando Hinata dijo que no estabas en el baño. – Me ofreció la taza de café y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla cruzándose de brazos, esperando por mi respuesta.

-Es porque Hinata seguramente fue a buscarme al baño de damas. – Mordí mi labio inferior por unos segundos mientras encendía la impresora.

-Claro, ¿Por qué iba a ser lo contrario? – Me miró confundida.

-Me equivoqué de baño, Ino. – Tomé la taza y soplé un poco mientras observaba como mis documentos se imprimían.

-¿Cómo dices? – Ella gritó. – ¿Entonces dices que Hinata no te encontró en el baño de damas porque tu entraste al de hombres?

-Exactamente. – Le di un sorbo a mi café. – Tal cual.

-No es posible. – Su tono de voz seguía siendo alto. – ¿Qué rayos hiciste para que tu día estuviera tan… loco?

-Nacer. – Suspiré tratando de no recordar mi vomitivo día anterior.

-Sólo esas cosas te pasan a ti. – Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar observando todo lo que estaba en mi consultorio.

-Sólo a mí. – Repetí con resignación.

-En fin, ¿Sasuke se quedó contigo todo el día? – Ino preguntó sin mirarme. Su concentración estaba en la báscula en la que se subió para pesarse.

-Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, si. – Respondí acomodando mis papeles y guardándolos en una colorida carpeta. – Se fue como a las 5 o 6.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó cuando se bajaba de la báscula.

-Tenía trabajo. – Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Él o tú? – Se dio la vuelta para encararme.

-Él.

-Oh. – Siguió su recorrido.

-Llamó por la noche y esta mañana también.

-¿Y? – Observé como mordió su labio inferior tratando de contener la emoción que rogaba por expresarse en su rostro.

-Nada. – Manifesté. – Preguntó que como estaba y eso que tú también hiciste por texto. – Le reproché en broma.

-En mi defensa… – Comenzó a explicar sentándose de nuevo en la silla frente a mí. – Supuse que estarían reencontrándose en tu cama y no quise interrumpir.

-Te mandé un mensaje respondiéndote de inmediato. Si hubiéramos estado cogiendo… no sé cómo podría contestarte tan rápido.

-Quizá mientras descansaban de la primera ronda. – Ino canturreó. – Los reencuentros siempre suelen ser… largos. Además, tú dices que no lo hacen solo una vez, así que…

-Estaba enferma, Ino. – Rodé los ojos. – ¿Cómo…?

-Da igual. – Se quejó jugueteando con un mechón de su largo cabello.

-Naruto me llamó esta mañana también y… oh, Shikamaru igual lo hizo. – Volví a reprocharle.

-Sí, sí. – Ino tarareó. – Él es un bebé. No ha dejado de fastidiarme con mi peso.

-Él te quiere, igual que nosotros.

-Lo sé. – Batió inocentemente sus espesas pestañas mientras contemplaba sus largas uñas rojas. – Oh, por cierto, hablando de bebés… esta mañana atendí un parto, y…

-¿Si? – Suspiré mientras apartaba la vista de unos folletos que había estado tratando de leer.

-Quisiera saber si podrías ir a ver al bebé.

-¿Algo que te preocupe?

-No. – Respondió. – Está bien, igual que su mamá.

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo me gustaría que le eches un vistazo antes de que le den de alta y yo a sus mamá. – Alegó.

-Claro. – Asentí levantándome de la silla.

-¿Irás ahora?

-No estoy haciendo nada ahora mismo. – Respondí tomando mi bolso. – La siguiente consulta será hasta dentro de una hora, así que tengo tiempo.

-Bien. – Sonrió satisfecha.

-Además, seguro que no dejarás de fastidiarme hasta que vaya.

-Sabes que sí. – Cerró la puerta del consultorio cuando salimos y sus pasos se escuchaban firmes detrás de mí. – Ojalá mi esposo fuera como tú. – Suspiró.

-¿Obediente? – Me burlé.

-No me molestaría que de vez en cuando hiciera las cosas justo cuando se lo pidiera. – Respondió positivamente a mi sarcasmo.

-Te embarazó cuando quisiste y dijo que tenían sexo diario, ¿qué más quieres?

-No es gracioso. – Respondió, pero su voz no sonó enfadada. Fue más bien, como si también le hubiera gustado el chistesito. – Después de ti. – Dijo mientras abría la puerta de pediatría para que yo pasara primero.

-¿Aún le temes al área de pediatría? – Me crucé de brazos ignorando el 'amable' gesto de su parte.

-Sí. – Confesó. – No quiero entrar ahí sin ti.

-Vamos, Ino. – Me burlé. – Tendrás un hijo.

-Y desde pequeño trataré de evitar que sea llorón, sabes que me pone algo nerviosa el llanto incesante de niños. No saber qué pasa, me aturde. – Sacudió graciosamente su cabeza como si tratara de borrar un terrible mal recuerdo. – Por eso soy ginecóloga, las mujeres siempre gritan cuando tendrán a sus hijos pero al menos sé porque su llanto y me apresuro a aliviarlo.

-Aprenderás – Le sonreí. – Tendrás que aprender a reconocer el llanto de los bebés. Ya verás. Nadie nace sabiendo ser madre. – Dicho esto, entré al área sintiendo como ella caminaba tras de mí, casi pisándome los talones.

-Buenas tardes. – Saludé a la enfermera que cuidaba a los bebés recién nacidos. – Estoy buscando a…

-Aquél – Ino me señaló un pequeño bebé que dormía plácidamente en su cuneta. – El pequeño…

-Lo tengo. – Respondí en un susurro, preocupada de no despertar a ningún pequeño durmiente. – Veamos… – Con suavidad tomé al bebé en mis brazos y observé lo frágil y delicado que se sentía. – Es precioso. – Sonreí cuando le vi bostezar. Estaba despierto, pero no había sido yo quien lo despertó de mal humor. Él estaba tranquilo, como si sintiera seguridad entre mis brazos. – Oh, Ino…

-Lo sé. – Ella sonrió a mi lado. Tratando de observar al pequeño sobre mi hombro. En ese instante, como si lo hiciera por nosotras, él abrió sus enormes ojos y parpadeó batiendo sus preciosas pestañas pequeñas. – Mira esos hermosos ojos.

-Negros. – Suspiré. Tan negros como los de Sasuke. Si tuviera un hijo con Sasuke, amaría que tuviera esos hermosos ojos negros suyos.

-¿Entonces? – Ino se cruzó de brazos, parándose frente a mí.

-Yo lo veo perfecto. – Asentí. – Echemos un vistazo. – Con delicadeza, para no molestar a mi nuevo amigo, le pasé el bebé a Ino. Ella lo sostuvo con fuerza entre sus brazos y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. – Ayúdame a quitarle la sabanita. – Le pedí. Con mi estetoscopio me tomé un tiempo en escuchar su corazón y luego sus pulmones. Me cercioré tanto como pude que todo estuviera bien. – Está algo bajo de peso, pero nada alarmante. – Le informé. – Pienso que puede irse a casa con su mamá.

-Excelente. – Ella sonrió agradecida mientras arrullaba con delicadeza al bebé. – Mira, se ha vuelto a quedar dormido.

-Doctora Yamanaka. – La enfermera le llamó casi en un susurro. Quizá yo no era la única que temía molestar a los pequeños que dormían. – Al pequeño que sostiene le toca baño a las 2, ¿quiere practicar de nuevo?

Cuando la enfermera dejó de hablar, casi de inmediato, volteé a ver a Ino. Estaba segura de que mis ojos estaban abiertos enormemente por la sorpresa. Ella, por otro lado, estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, pero en ningún momento dejó de arrullar al bebé en sus brazos.

-¿Practicar de nuevo? – Arqueé una ceja, curiosa.

-He estado viniendo desde la semana pasada. – Me informó. – Yo quiero aprender un poquito de cuidados de bebés.

-¿Así que vienes y ayudas en el cuidado de mis pacientes? – Me burlé.

-Técnicamente, yo les conozco de antes que tú. – Sonrió burlona mientras volvía a acostar al bebé en su cuneta. – Ya sabes, yo les saco del interior de su madre.

-Muy explicito. – Me di la vuelta buscando salir del área tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Deberías venir más seguido. – Ino me siguió.

-Ino, soy pediatra. Este es mi territorio. Creo que conozco este lugar mejor que tú, ¿Cómo puedes sugerir que venga más seguido?

-Sí, pero no sólo a verlos y tratarles, quizá… podrías empezar a practicar también con bebés, como yo. – De nuevo, fue ella quien abrió la puerta para que saliéramos del área.

-¿Yo para que querría practicar? La que tendrá un hijo eres tú. – Le recordé.

-Por ahora. – Me contradijo. – Uno nunca sabe. Además, quizá tú cuides a mi bebé algunas veces.

-Quizá no. – Suspiré. – Si resultara ser tan berrinchudo como tú, yo paso de cuidarlo.

-Quisiera saber cómo serían los tuyos. – Dijo mientras me pasaba de largo rumbo al área de ginecología.

…

.

El sábado por la tarde disfrutaba de mi perfecto fin de semana. Mis uñas de pies y manos estaban recién pintadas de rosa pálido y mi cabello recién lavado estaba envuelto en una enorme toalla. Estaba retrasada, era consciente plenamente de ello, tenía 2 horas para vestirme, salir, conseguir un taxi, ir al súper y volver a tiempo para la reunión con los chicos.

-Ojalá me hubiera hecho la occisa ese día, ¿ehh, Gil? – Le acaricié con suavidad la cabeza mientras buscaba ropa para vestirme. – Ahora mismo estaría preparándome para dormir.

Con resignación y sueño me vestí rápidamente con un ligero vestido y me detuve en la cocina para mordisquear una manzana antes de salir del departamento. Con suerte conseguiría un taxi rápidamente. Caminé un par de cuadras pensando que quizá correría con más suerte si lo intentaba en una calle más concurrida, y así fue. Llegué al súper en menos tiempo de lo que pensé y me dirigí de inmediato al área de comidas chatarras.

-Mi sección favorita. – Dije aventando con sincero placer dentro del carrito diversas bolsas de frituras.

De camino tomé algunas que otras cosas sanas que, sabía, Ino querría comer, y otras cuantas que a mí me gustaban. Y después de darme una rápida vuelta por el súper pensando si habría algo más que pudiese necesitar y que necesitaba comprar, me di cuenta que había algo que estaba olvidando: Más tequila. Quizá una botella de tequila más, por si con las que Shikamaru compraba no nos bastaba.

-Más vale prevenir. – Sonreí casi con satisfacción al encontrarme cerca del pasillo de los licores. – Sólo fingiré que una botella llega por accidente a mis compras. – Y si no la tomábamos esa noche, en mi departamento estaría perfecta.

Me detuve a considerar qué tequila era bueno. Un buen tequila, como un buen amante, no era una cosa que se encontrara fácilmente. No era una cosa que se tomara a la ligera. Tomar mi tiempo para encontrar el indicado requería paciencia y…

-¡Mierda! – Tenía apenas 1 hora y minutos para volver. – Yo te elijo. – Tomé la primera botella cerca de mí y caminé-casi corrí-hacia el área para pagar.

Me detuve en la fila más corta y saqué de mi bolso la tarjeta de crédito con la que pagaría. Necesitaba que todo fuera rápido. Si no estaba lista para cuando alguien llegara, seguro sería la comidilla de la noche. Si conocía muy bien a mi tropa. Fastidiosos cuando se lo proponían.

Impaciente me crucé de brazos mientras con la mirada contaba: 1, 2,3 personas delante de mí. ¿Por qué no se apresuraban a cobrarles?

De reojo observé la salida. Despejado. Tras pagar, podría correr rápidamente al área de taxis para poder volver a casa a tiempo. Esperaba, hubiera uno. Rogaba por ello.

Volví la mirada a mi izquierda justo donde el montón de revistas se encontraba. Leí los títulos de algunos para matar el tiempo, sólo para evitar desesperarme. La paciencia no era un don fuerte que me caracterizara. Revistas de chismes, noticias, periódicos… una de bebés.

Carraspeé mientras una loca idea repentina comenzó a llenar mi cabeza, y…

-¿Mi Sakura? – Escuché una cálida voz a mis espaldas provocándome un sobresalto. Cuando mi subconsciente reconoció la voz, sentí que me tensé de inmediato. Los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron y en mi rostro se formó una mueca, o al menos eso parecía dada la incomodidad en mi ceño. – ¿Eres tú?

Con sigilo me di la vuelta para encarar de frente el problema.

-Sasori… – Suspiré.

-¡Hola, linda!

Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, irritadamente odiándome por mi mala suerte. _Nooooo, por favor._

-Hola… – Bufé con desgana.

Vómito, ¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito?

-Soy yo. – Su perfecta sonrisa abarcaba su rostro como si adrede quisiera que lo notara. La forma en que me sonreía cuando nos sentábamos juntos en clases.

-No me digas. – Sonreí tan falsamente que ni un desconocido podría ignorar mi gesto de odio indisimulado.

-Qué alegría encontrarte de nuevo. – Ni tanto.

-Sí, claro… – La sonrisa falsa, de nuevo.

-No te he visto desde la boda donde nos reencontramos. – Una de sus manos subió a su cabeza acomodando un par de mechones rebeldes de su cabello. – Por cierto, te perdiste ese día.

-Si, umm, tuve que irme de ahí. – _A tener fabuloso sexo con mí amigo Sasuke en mi departamento._ – Así que… – Con discreción volví la mirada hacia detrás de mí. 1 persona. Sólo una persona más. – ¿Cómo has estado? – Volví a mirarle. No me interesaba en lo absoluto, pero… dejarle hablar hasta marcharme de ahí sería lo mejor.

-Absolutamente bien. – Respondió con entusiasmo. – ¿Estás saliendo de tu trabajo?

-Los sábados no trabajo. – Mordí mi labio inferior volviendo a mirar cuanto faltaba para que al fin pudiera escapar. ¿Por qué se demoraba tanto?

-No se reconoce su tarjeta de crédito. – Escuché a la cajera suspirar. – ¿Alguna otra forma de pago?

Vaya, quería verdaderamente tomar mi tarjeta y pagar por él a cambio de que…

-Oh… tú… ¿tendrás una fiesta hoy? – Volví la mirada a Sasori quien observaba el contenido de mi carrito de compras.

-¿Yo?, ehhh si… – _¡NO! Idiota ¿qué tal y él se invita solo a la reunión? ¿Cómo explicarías esto al resto del grupo?_ – No. – Cambié de inmediato. – Yo… pues… compré estas botanas para… navidad. – Iugh, daba asco mintiendo. – Falta taaaan poco.

-¿Navidad? – Arqueó una ceja. – Faltan unos cuantos meses para ello.

-Sí, pero… estaban en oferta y… mujer precavida vale por dos, así que…

-Siguiente. – La cajera al fin estaba libre.

-Disculpa. – Dije a Sasori mientras comenzaba a darle los productos a la cajera esperando que todo en el momento fuera rápido y yo pudiera marcharme. Con desesperación le entregué mi tarjeta de crédito mientras mordisqueaba mis uñas. – Rápido, rápido… – Susurré tan bajo como pude.

-Gracias, vuelva pronto. – Dijo la joven al devolverme mi tarjeta. ¡Éxito! – Siguiente.

-Nos vemos luego, Sasori. – Dije a penas y saludándole con un sutil gesto de mano. – Hasta luego. – O hasta nunca…

-Oh, podrías esperarme. – Sugirió antes de que pudiera emprender vuelo a la salida. – Te llevaré a casa. – Se ofreció.

 _¿Y que sepas donde vivo para llegar repentinamente cuando se te hinchen los…? Ni bien loca._

-Lo siento, pero… están esperándome fuera, así que… Adiós. – Observé el contenido en su carrito mientras tomaba mis bolsas. Eran muy pocas cosas, si no corría…

-¡Espera! – Dijo cuando planeaba comenzar mi carrera a la salida. – Ten. – Una tarjeta plateada en sus manos me desconcentró momentáneamente.

-¿Qué…?

-Es mi tarjeta. – Respondió la pregunta que ni siquiera me dejó terminar de formular. En letras grandes estaba escrito claramente: **"Dr. Akasuna no Sasori. Bla bla bla Médico Cirujano. Bla bla bla Teléfono particular Bla bla bla"** – Por favor, llámame.

-Yo… – Fruncí el ceño confundida. – No creo necesitar tus servicios por ahora, pero… gracias. Lo pensaré cuando quiera operarme los pechos. Lo prometo.

-Sólo… llámame cuando quieras. – Dijo con una tierna sonrisa de: Yo no mato una mosca.

-Adiós. – Macullé sin tener intenciones de detener mi plan de escape de nuevo.

A pasos veloces, cuál ladrón huyendo de la escena del delito, corrí hasta la salida. Me detuve en el área de taxis rogando porque alguno se detuviera ahí, rápido. Con disimulo volteaba a ver la puerta, esperando por Sasori salir. Y justo cuando me pareció ver unos cabellos rojizos abriéndose camino entre la gente, un taxi se detuvo frente a mí.

El mismo taxista que me había llevado a casa después de vomitar en el Ichiraku. Me encogí de hombros. Él sabía de atajos y yo necesitaba huir. Así que le di mi dirección y agradecí que me sacara de ahí permitiéndome ver a lo lejos a Sasori buscándome por el estacionamiento.

Querido, Dios. Nunca permitas que vuelva a toparme con él. Ya no más.

.

Mientras preparaba unas palomitas de microondas, Gilbert se recostó cerca de mis pies esperando que jugara con él. Con mi pie, acaricié su lomo sabiendo que así le mantendría quieto por un rato. Posiblemente en cuanto viera mucha gente a su alrededor demandaría más por mi atención.

-Gil, eres taaan celoso. – Me burlé justo cuando sonó la alarma que indicaba que la botana estaba lista. Saqué las palomitas del microondas y las eché en un tazón. Un par cayó accidentalmente al suelo y Gilbert se encargó de ellas antes de que pudiera protestar. – Quién necesita aspiradora teniéndote Gil. – Me agaché lo suficiente para darle una rápida caricia en el lomo de Gil. Un pequeño bostezo salió de mis labios y sentí mis parpados demasiado pesados como para negar que tuviera sueño. Dejé las palomitas en la mesita de centro y me senté en el sillón acurrucándome contra una enorme almohada y me estiré sintiendo como mi cuerpo se relajaba. Las leves gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a golpear la ventana sólo me adormecieron más. – Quizá aún tenga tiempo de dormir sólo un ratito… – Con pereza, me acosté en el sillón dispuesta a dormir sólo un poco. En cuanto alguien llegara, seguro golpearía la puerta y eso me despertaría, ¿cierto? – Si. – Me respondí a mí misma. Sólo un ratito…

Y justo cuando mis parpados comenzaron a ceder, alguien golpeó la puerta.

-No puede ser cierto. – Bufé quejándome. – ¿Esperamos a alguien, Gil?

Con toda la flojera encima, me levanté del sillón.

Esperaba que quien estaba golpeando la puerta fuera Sasuke. No porque él fuera quien más me interesaba ver o algo así. Simplemente que para él la puntualidad siempre había sido algo serio. Encontrarme con el grupo completo al abrir la puerta fue algo que definitivamente no esperaba. Sinceramente no pensé que fuese verdad. Parpadeé asombrada un par de veces.

-¿Todos al mismo tiempo? – Pregunté sonando, sin querer, algo incrédula.

-Naruto pasó por nosotros. – Ino respondió entrando apresurada.

-¿Por todos? – Pregunté sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia, pero queriendo escucharles para reírme a gusto.

-Por todos. – Sasuke asintió bastante mosqueado.

-Pensé que ese era el plan. – Naruto hizo una graciosa mueca.

-¿Sabes lo fastidioso que es acomodarse en un auto para 5, siendo nosotros 6? – Shikamaru se dejó caer dramáticamente en el sillón grande de mi pequeña sala. – Sentí que me asfixiaba.

-¿En serio entraron todos? – Tuve que agarrarme al respaldo del sillón para poder reírme a carcajadas sin temor a caer.

-No, no te rías. – Sai silenció de momento mis carcajadas. – El plan consistía en que mañana iríamos todos al Ichiraku, como siempre.

-Sí, bueno… – Lo normal. ¿Dónde estaba el problema?

-Mañana seremos 7 en un auto de 5.

-¡Ni hablar! – Grité. – Uno de ustedes tendrá que ir muy temprano por su auto. Naruto, no entraremos todos…

-Bueno, antes lo hacíamos en el de Uchiha. – Naruto se excusó.

-¡Estamos hablando de 10 kilos atrás! – Shikamaru atacó. – Es decir, mira a Ino. Qué bueno que se nos ocurrió esta idea ahora, no quiero ni pensar donde íbamos a meterla cuando subiera más de peso, con todo y los chocolates y grasas que come ahora.

-Deja de joderme, vago. – Ino entrecerró los ojos mientras le mostraba el dedo medio.

-Pasamos por la pizza de camino. – Sasuke se sentó en un sillón. Discretamente palmeó en un espacio libre, a su lado, sólo para que yo le viera. – Muero de hambre.

-También yo. – Naruto se sentó en el suelo, cruzándose de piernas.

-Sakura, iré a tu cocina a servir el vino. – Dijo Shikamaru cuando pasé cerca de él para sentarme al lado de Sasuke.

-Creí que traerías tequila, Shikamaru. – Dije recordando mentalmente que yo tenía la botella de emergencia aún sin abrir.

-Lo traje. – Levantó con una mano una bolsa blanca donde asomaban al menos 3 botellas de tequila. – Pero primero brindaremos por este momento.

-De acuerdo. – Le sonreí cuando sentí como Sasuke jugueteaba discretamente con uno de sus dedos paseándose por la parte descubierta en la espalda del vestido que tenía puesto.

-Sabes, Sakura, es raro verte en vestido. – Hinata comentó provocando que me sobresaltara. Temí que haya visto el jugueteo de Sasuke y que alguien más lo haya notado.

-Faldas, por supuesto. – Sai opinó también.

-Shorts, la he visto así también. – Naruto siguió.

-Pero vestido…

-Sólo en ocasiones especiales. – Respondí sonriéndoles con cierto orgullo. Como Ino cuando recibía una alabanza a su perfección.

-Pues te sienta bien. – Shikamaru volvió de la cocina y me ofreció una copa de vino junto con una cálida y sincera sonrisa. – Espero que ya te sientas mejor. – Susurró mientras los chicos a nuestro alrededor hablaban de otras cosas.

-Lo estoy. – Dije bebiendo un sorbo de la copa. – Este vino es delicioso. – Relamí un poco mis labios.

-Es extraño. – Sasuke susurró cerca de mi oído mientras Shikamaru terminaba de repartir las copas. Asentí para indicarle que continuara pero sin voltear a verle, preferí fingir que estaba siendo parte de la conversación que en la sala se daba. – Ellos te han visto con ropa, yo sin ella, y también creo que te ves bien con vestidos.

-Trataré de usarlos más seguido cuando esté contigo, si con eso estarás contento. – Susurré.

-No, sin ello puesto estaría mejor.

Una risita salió de mis labios justo a tiempo para cuando Shikamaru propuso que brindáramos.

Las pláticas nostálgicas fueron apareciendo una a una al ritmo que las rebanadas de pizza desaparecían de las cajas. Todo iba bien, todo marchaba perfecto. La noche era larga y nosotros no estábamos para nada preocupados por la hora. En todo el rato que charlamos, ninguno se preocupó ni por un segundo en las horas transcurridas.

Nada podría arruinarnos el momento.

Casi nada.

Y luego…

-Ahora vuelvo. – Dije levantándome velozmente del sillón. Algo no estaba cayéndome bien en el estómago, de nuevo. A pasos grandes llegué a mi cuarto, corrí al baño, y… – Maldito alcohol barato. – Dije cayendo de rodillas en el váter, tal como el domingo anterior. Un par de arcadas y mis porciones de pizza salieron sin piedad de mi interior. ¡Mierda! No, de nuevo.

Esto definitivamente ya no era algo normal y ya no podía seguir evitándolo.

Respiré lento y pausado, buscando tranquilizarme y a mi estómago. Cuando estuve segura de que no saldría nada más de mi boca me levanté del suelo y sacudí un poco mis rodillas enrojecidas por la fuerza con que me dejé caer. Jalé la palanca y suspiré mientras me miraba en el espejo.

-No está bien, Sakura. – Saqué mi cepillo de dientes del cajón del lavabo y le puse una exagerada cantidad de pasta dental. – Sabes que no está bien. – Con efusividad cepillé mis dientes un par de veces hasta que me convencí de que el amargo sabor de mi boca había desaparecido. Por si las dudas, saqué el enjuague bucal y enjuagué mi boca haciendo muecas graciosas un par de veces. Escupí el líquido azul directo al lavabo y sequé mis humedecidos labios con el dorso de mi mano.

Esto ya era demasiado.

Esta vez no me encontraba pálida ni mareada, pero el vomito era cada vez más… recurrente. Necesitaba con urgencia tomarme las cosas en serio y ser consciente de que algo no marchaba bien.

Y eso me asustaba.

En ese instante recordé a mi nany. Mi abuela, quien en sus años de gloria sufrió con una especie de cáncer. Era muy pequeña entonces y nunca quise preguntar qué fue exactamente lo que pasó. Sólo recordaba con claridad que ella siempre fue una mujer fuerte pero hizo caso omiso a las mismas señales que su cuerpo le daba, y entonces cuando quiso ir al médico… fue tarde. Aún podía recordarle mientras agonizaba. Yo era muy pequeña pero casi podía sentir el sufrimiento que ella trataba de ocultar.

-Le extraño. – Suspiré recordando como ella solía trenzar mi largo cabello por las noches.

Y quizá ya era tiempo de afrontar las cosas como viniesen. No podía seguir negándolo… mi abuela había tenido cáncer y era un claro ejemplo de que ignorar los síntomas no era una brillante idea de mi parte. Hasta ahora sólo había sido vómito, pero… ¿luego? Tragué saliva mientras me decidí a mandar un mensaje a ese número que rara la vez consultaba.

Cuando me sentí un poco mejor y lista para dar una explicación convincente a los chicos, decidí que era hora de volver. Tomé el pomo de la puerta y cuando quise jalar con mi poca fuerza para abrirla, alguien más lo hizo por mí provocando que ésta casi me diera un golpe en la frente.

-Lo siento.

-Sasuke. – Susurré viéndole de frente a mí, su rostro era de absoluta seriedad y preocupación. – Pasa, ya he terminado de usar el baño…

-Oh, no. – Negó sin soltar el pomo de la puerta. – Yo vine a buscarte. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras… bien?

-Pues… – Acabo de vomitar casi media pizza y muero por acostarme en mi cama a dormir porque odio vomitar, pero si… creo que debería responder que estoy bien. – Estoy bien. ¿Qué me dices de ti? – _¿En serio? ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¡Mira su rostro! Es obvio que no cree que estés bien._

-Bien. – Asintió. – Sólo me preocupaste cuando saliste corriendo de la sala.

-Debo estar enferma. – Respondí. – O quizá fue por la pimienta, ya sabes que me provoca náuseas.

-Es verdad. – Hizo un gesto de desagrado. – Lo recuerdo.

-En fin, estoy bien. – Suspiré.

‑Estupendo – Pero la forma repentina en que entrecerró los ojos me hizo pensar que él dudó de mis palabras. Como si silenciosamente dijera: "Sé que no estás bien, pero no quieres decirme."

-Será mejor que volvamos. – Dije para que él dejara de verme como lo hacía. De esa forma como si estuviera incómodo, y de cierto modo yo lo estaba más que él. – Naruto sospechará que estamos haciendo alguna otra cosa y entrará de improvisto para cerciorarse de que estamos a más de 10 metros de distancia. – Un pequeño comentario sarcástico y esperaba que él se convenciera de que me encontraba bien.

-Tienes razón. – Sonrió un poco más relajado.

-A menos que ahora si tengas que… – Con un sutil gesto señalé la puerta del baño.

‑No, no. – Respondió. – Vayamos antes de que vengan a vigilarnos.

‑De acuerdo.

Pero ninguno de los dos nos movimos de lugar. Yo aún seguía con medio cuerpo dentro del baño y él aún tenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Y por un momento quise olvidar que estábamos en mi departamento, en mi habitación, con la cama a menos de 5 metros de distancia de nosotros, con nuestros mejores amigos del otro lado de la puerta…, y besarle. Quise besarle como me gustaba hacerlo. Hasta quedarnos sin aliento y hasta que él se diera cuenta de que nuestros labios encajaban a la perfección, hasta que él sintiera que yo estaba ahí, pensando en él como siempre.

Sasuke apartó la vista primero.

-Pensaba… que no han hecho apuestas por el hijo de Ino. – Dijo antes de curvar levemente las cejas, como hacía cuando decía algo estúpido y se daba cuenta sólo después de haberlo dicho.

-Tienes razón. – Le sonreí fingiendo que era la observación más brillante de su vida. – Pero ¿Quién sabe? Puede que eso estén haciendo los chicos justo en este momento. – Sin mucho esfuerzo, le rodeé para ir de regreso a la sala. Sentí los pasos de Sasuke justo detrás de mí.

Cuando al fin salimos de la habitación, como si tuviéramos un imán escondido en las ropas, los chicos voltearon a mirarnos, curiosos.

Sai se levantó del sillón y me miró de pies a cabeza.

-Ese, chicos, debió ser el polvo más rápido de la historia.

La sala se llenó de carcajadas encabezadas por las de Ino. – Dijo apenas y conteniendo la risa.

-Fueron 10 minutos, para ser exactos. – Shikamaru anunció. – El tiempo suficiente como para que haya sido placentero.

-¿10 minutos? – Ino dejó de reír y llevó una mano a su pecho agitado. – Aún así…

-No pasó nada. – Les corté apenada. Y créanme que no fue por mí. – Lo juro.

-Hmp, ¿Apostando de nuevo?

-Sólo les estábamos esperando, chicos. – Hinata nos miraba curiosa. No podía ocultar que ella igual se había vuelto fan de las famosas apuestas.

-No hemos apostado acerca de cuánto tiempo más durará la relación de Sasuke y Sakura antes de que alguno de los dos lo eché a perder de alguna forma. – Sai opinó rascándose la barbilla mientras Sasuke y yo volvíamos a sentarnos. Esta vez, uno en el extremo contrario al otro.

-Me niego. – Ino y Hinata protestaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué? – Sai sólo esperó por la respuesta de su querida esposa.

-Con una relación no se juega. – Ino contemplaba con desinterés sus largas uñas.

-O apuesta. – Hinata terminó por ella.

-¿Por?

-No es sano. – Ino negó. – Durará lo que tenga que durar, pero no creo que sea buena idea apostar por ello.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Ino. – Shikamaru expresó. El resto de nosotros le miró fijamente. No era algo normal, o incluso usual, escucharle decir cosas como esa.

-¿Tú…?

-Yep. – Asintió bebiéndose de un trago lo que quedaba en su copa. – Opino igual que Ino por primera vez.

Ino asintió agradecida.

-¿Porqué? – Naruto cuestionó extremadamente confundido.

-Ya saben lo que dicen. – Shikamaru respondió. – Una mujer es como una buena taza de café. Una vez que se toma, no deja dormir.

No quise voltear a ver a Sasuke tan de repente. Sin embargo de reojo me di cuenta de cómo de la nada, él ya estaba inmerso en una plática privada con Ino, a su lado. Sasuke tenía una inexplicable sonrisa, mientras Ino le observaba y asentía de vez en cuando. Nunca lo había notado. Quizá si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, ellos se veían tan bien juntos. Ino era hermosa y Sasuke… bueno, seguro sus hijos hubieran sido realmente preciosos.

No quise pensar más en ello. La idea no era mala, pero si incoherente.

-¿Entonces, no? – Sai lo intentó de nuevo.

-No. – Sonreí en burla para él.

-Sakura, el presente de Hanabi, ¿te gustó? – Hinata preguntó buscando cambiar repentinamente de tema.

-Si, por supuesto. – Dije con sinceridad. – Es una preciosa cajita musical. Dile por favor que se lo agradezco mucho. Supongo que ella recordó que en tu despedida de sotera mencioné que de pequeña coleccionaba cajitas musicales.

-¿Lo hacías? – Naruto preguntó bebiendo de su vaso.

-Claro. – Asentí mientras intentaba comer algunas palomitas. Después de todo, esperaba ya no volver a vomitar.

-Deberías considerarlo. – Aparentemente fui la única que notó que la plática entre Sasuke e Ino se tornaba más privada y rara. Ellos realmente susurraban cosas que a penas y alcanzaba a escuchar alguna que otra palabra. Nada que tuviera sentido a menos que escuchara todo. – Uchiha, no sabes lo que puedes perder.

-Hmp. – Le vi cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Está lloviendo? – Shikamaru me distrajo abruptamente de ese par. Él estaba de pie cuando abrió la ventana y asomó su enorme cabeza hacia la calle. – Está lloviendo. – Confirmó.

-¿Muy fuerte? – Ino preguntó antes de levantarse del sillón dejando a Sasuke mirándome fijamente.

-No, – Shikamaru respondió mientras cerraba la ventana de nuevo. – apenas está comenzando a llover.

-Qué alivio. – Hinata suspiró.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo me siento ya lo suficientemente ebrio como para no estar consciente de lo que estoy haciendo. – Shikamaru se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y rápidamente, antes de que alguno de nosotros dijera palabra alguna, él se quitó los zapatos y calcetines. – Nos vemos afuera. – Con decisión se encaminó a la puerta sólo deteniéndose un momento para enrollarse un poco los bajos de su pantalón.

-Espera… ¿qué…? – Ino estaba boquiabierta.

-Démosle a esta noche algo inolvidable. – Naruto imitó su acción y dejó sus zapatos cerca del sillón. – ¿Hinata? – De pie, le ofreció una mano a su esposa, quien decidida se levantó del sillón y se encaminó con él a la salida.

Al resto, nos tomó a penas unos cuantos segundos seguirles. Al principio, me detuve en la puerta observando como ellos comenzaban a juguetear con los charcos que apenas se iban formando a media calle, después la curiosidad me ganó. Ino se quitó sus preciosos tacones bajos y salió tomada de la mano de su esposo. Así que faltábamos Sasuke y yo.

-Aquí voy. – Susurré.

Aventé sin delicadeza las sandalias que tenía y me aventuré a bajar los pequeños escalones de la entrada de 2 en 2, olvidando que mi torpeza era legendaria.

Y fue único.

Ino estaba de pie bajo la lluvia, a penas y permitiendo que las gotas mojaran su hermoso cabello rubio y arruinaran su maquillaje. Sai corría con Shikamaru a lo largo de la calle buscando atrapar y derribar a Naruto, quien huía de ellos. Hinata se reía como pocas veces le había visto. Y yo, olvidando que llevaba puesto un vestido, me puse a dar vueltas y vueltas sin parar. Sólo sintiendo la lluvia, sólo divirtiéndome y riéndome de lo gracioso de que algo tan insignificante para algunas personas se volviera especial para mí. No sabía lo que otras personas se encontraban haciendo en esos momentos, a las… casi 2:45 am, pero yo estaba viviendo un momento único e irrepetible. Porque al volver a ver la lluvia tras mi ventana recordaría ese momento en que nos volvimos jóvenes de nuevo, pero ni aunque nos sentáramos a planearlo y nos basáramos en una lluvia… ese momento no se repetiría. O al menos, no sería tan perfecto.

Cuando detuve mis vueltas y recobré mis fuerzas por el mareo, observé detrás de mí. Faltaba alguien. Sasuke estaba parado en la puerta de mi casa. Seco. En las manos tenía su celular y se veía por completo divertido mientras nos fotografiaba o grababa. Él siempre fue así. El chico que prefiere estar en el momento indicado aunque no fuese parte de la diversión. Eran pocas las fotos donde estábamos todos juntos porque era él quien prefería tomarlas a salir en ellas.

-Aguafiestas. – Le grité imitando un megáfono con mis manos. – Ven a divertirte. – un estruendo detrás de mi me indicó que finalmente Naruto había caído sentado. La risa de Ino fue la confirmación.

-Vamos, Uchiha, no me digas que temes arruinar tu ropa finísima. – Shikamaru se burló de él.

-Sólo esperaba ser quien se salvara de la gripe, pero dado que los 6 están mojados y seguro se enfermarán, temo que dejaremos de vernos por un tiempo. – Guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se cruzó de brazos. – No quiero enfermarme.

-Yo me encargo. – Dije corriendo hacia él mientras él retrocedía, evitándome.

-Mojarás tu alfombra. – Dijo sacando de nuevo su celular.

-Compraré una nueva. – Le respondí.

-Si salgo, echaré a perder mi celular. – Buen intento.

-Déjala ahora en algún lado, esto es realmente divertido. – Le aseguré mientras extendí mi mano como él siempre hacía para mí, esperando que él la tomara. – Vamos.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y antes de que pudiera pestañear, él aventó su celular al sillón y me tomó en brazos para salir corriendo a la calle.

-Tus zapatos. – Chillé en cuanto le escuché aplastar varios charcos al avanzar.

-Compraré unos nuevos. – Guiñó el ojo derecho, dejándome de pie a media calle. – ¿Cuánto más puedes caer al suelo, Naruto?

-¿Qué? – Naruto se separó de Hinata para volver a emprender carrera lejos de Shikamaru, Sai y ahora Sasuke.

-¡Corre, Naruto! – Grité importándome poco si mis vecinos escuchaban el escándalo que en la calle estábamos haciendo. Me importaba muy poco. Asumiríamos las consecuencias luego, en ese momento no importaba nada.

-Esto es divertido. – Hinata sacudió su cabello. – Ino, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Mejor que nunca. – Ella sonrió de esa manera que dejaba sin aliento.

-Ino, cuando sonríes así… me haces dudar de mi sexualidad. – Dije en broma.

-Lo sé. – Alardeó en broma, también.

Cuando los chicos corretearon de nuevo, cerca de nosotras, Naruto estaba cubierto de lodo hasta en el rostro.

-Ven, cariño. – Ino llamó a Sai.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Él corrió a su encuentro tan rápido que ni parecía que acababa de recorrer casi una calle entera jugueteando con los chicos.

-Sí. – Ella asintió tomándole por los hombros. – Yo nunca he dado un beso bajo la lluvia. – Y de más estaría decir, que tuve que voltear a otro lado para darles la privacidad que el momento requirió.

Naruto abrazó por la cintura a Hinata antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-Oigan, respeten. – Shikamaru se quejó. – Mi novia no está, no se pongan cursis… son molestos.

-Ven, Shika. – Naruto gritó. – Yo te besaré. – Y fue el turno de Shikamaru de correr. Hinata y Naruto le siguieron.

Me reí tanto por verles que cuando volteé a ver si Sasuke reía también, me di cuenta que él no estaba cerca de mí. De hecho, estaba sentado en uno de los escaloncitos de la entrada. Quité los mechones de cabello húmedos que estaban pegados a mi rostro y caminé lentamente hacía él.

-¿Tú también quieres un beso bajo la lluvia? – Preguntó en cuanto me senté a su lado.

-No. – Respondí apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Yo me conformaba con esos pequeños momentos. Ahí, sentada a su lado. Pensando. _La persona que más quiero está a mi lado. No necesito un beso. El momento es perfecto, tal como es._

-Naruto, espera… – Sai gritó emprendiendo carrera tras el resto.

-Pasaré al baño, Sakura. – Ino dijo pasando a nuestro lado. – Tanta agua me descontrola. ¿No te importa que… ya sabes… se moje dentro?

-No. – Respondí sonriéndole. – ¿Quieres que te acompañe? No quiero que resbales.

-Estaré bien. – Sonrió de una forma curiosa. – 'Ahora' – Articuló con los labios y me hizo una seña de aprobación con el dedo pulgar antes de entrar. Asentí al espacio vacío que Ino dejó. ¿Ahora?

-¿Sabes? – Carraspeé acomodando mi cabeza de nuevo en el hombro de Sasuke. – Estaba pensando que aquella noche, en la boda de tu papá, y más específicamente en alguna de las bodas a las que te he acompañado… nunca te he… nunca te he visto bailar. ¿Sabes bailar?

-Sí. – Respondió tras un suspiro. – ¿Nunca me has visto hacerlo? – Sentí su mirada sobre mí.

-No. – Respondí sintiendo mis mejillas arder, pero con la mirada fija al frente.

-Un baile no se da con cualquiera, Sakura. – Susurró. – Un baile es algo… ¿Cómo decirlo?

-¿Especial? – Tanteé.

-Algo así. – Asintió. – Algún día… te explicaré.

-¿Bailarías conmigo? – Dije levantándome de un salto. De nuevo, le ofrecí mi mano mientras mis labios comenzaban a temblar por los nervios. – Soy tu mejor amiga, después de todo.

-Claro. – Asintió tomando mi mano.

De esa forma, agarrados de la mano, caminamos hasta media calle a penas y escuchando a lo lejos los gritos de los chicos. Me detuve frente a él y sonreí sintiendo el sonrojo en mis mejillas cuando él dejó ambas manos en mi cintura y yo las mías en sus hombros.

-La verdad es que… no sé hacerlo. – Admitió. Segundos después, nuestra risa resonó fuerte a nuestro alrededor.

-Lo sabía. – Dije acariciando su mejilla con suavidad. – No importa. – Me encogí de hombros. ¿Qué más da ahora? ¡AHORA! – Quisiera decirte que…

-¿Si? – Dijo mirándome directo a los ojos.

-Creo que comienzo a sentir algo…

-¿Algo? – Ladeó la cabeza con quietud.

-Por alguien… creo. – Lo dejé salir así. Sin ser clara. Porque aún temía por su respuesta.

-¿Amor? – Cuestionó sin que su expresión cambiara en lo absoluto.

-Yo… no estoy segura. – Respondí. – Nunca he sabido que es el amor en verdad. – Dije. – -Tú y yo… cuando… cuando hemos estado con otras personas… Nunca decimos la palabra 'amor', ¿no es verdad?

-Hmm… – Lo pensó. – Creo que no.

-Por ello… no sé si decirlo, o cómo decirlo…

-Bueno… – Exhaló. – Ten cuidado con la palabra amor. Es la palabra más usada, mal empleada, falsificada, tergiversada… No se le dice a cualquiera.

-…Supongo. – Suspiré.

-Bueno, Sakura, pienso que debes hacerlo en cuanto tengas la oportunidad. – Esa calma en su voz, esa paz. ¡Por Dios! Estaba hablándole de lo que sentía. Mis sentimientos en breves palabras y él le era indiferente… él pensaba que hablaba de alguien más, y…

-Creo que… ha habido muchas oportunidades para hacerlo, pero…

-Si amas a alguien, debes decirlo. En ese momento. Antes de que el momento se vaya. – Me sonrió, de nuevo. Y mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza. No sabía si él podía sentirlo, pero hice puño una de mis manos, sintiendo como mis uñas se clavaban en la palma.

El momento perfecto.

Ahora o nunca.

Quizá él no lo sabía pero sus palabras me estaban dando luz verde para hablar. Quizá el momento perfecto era ese. Ahí, juntos, bajo la lluvia, abrazados. Con mi corazón latiendo tan fuerte sólo porque estaba entre sus brazos. Ni en un millón de encuentros tendría de nuevo un momento perfecto como este.

Porque me enamoré de una persona mientras estaba en esa etapa de mi vida en la que una propuesta indecente se volvió más fuerte que la ilusión de unos falsos 'te quiero'. Me enamoré de él de la forma más ridícula que pude. Y no me arrepentía. Para nada.

Podría huir ahora o podría decirle sin rodeos: sasuke, ¿recuerdas esa teoría que dice que las amistades se rompen tras el sexo? ¿Porque hay posibilidades de que uno se enamore y todo eso? Pues bueno, temo que este experimento falló, temo que me enamoré de ti. Te quiero a ti con todo incluido: Tus defectos tú pasado tus errores tú sonrisa tus bromas tú sarcasmo tus celos tus enojos.

Todo era perfecto. Nada me detendría. Salvo el hecho de que sabía, con todo mi corazón, que aquello terminaría mal.

Y quise besarle. Quise decirle de todas las formas humanamente posibles que era él en quien pensaba cada que estaba sola. Que él era el culpable de ese envenenado hábito de pensarle cada fracción de segundo. Que siempre sería él.

-Chicos, Hinata está estornudando ahora. – Shikamaru nos llamó. – Entraremos ahora.

-En un segundo vamos. – Sasuke le respondió sin despegar sus ojos de mí.

-¿Sabes? – Carraspeé bajando la mirada al suelo y apretando mi cuerpo contra él. Mis manos bajaron de sus hombros a su espalda y le aferré contra mí. – Quizá sólo estoy equivocada. – Susurré.

Y me di cuenta de que fue ahí, en ese lugar, en ese momento. La ocasión perfecta. El momento perfecto. Debí decírselo.

Pero mi momento pasó, y se fue.

Después de entrar de nuevo al departamento, tuvimos que volver a beber alcohol para entrar en calor de nuevo. Sasuke se mostró más decidido a alcoholizarse que antes y yo, menos ansiosa a vomitar de nuevo. Así que en mi vaso sólo me servía yo. Shikamaru era muy generoso a la hora de servir alcohol y temía volver a vaciarlo en mi baño. Al día siguiente, en el Ichiraku todos tomamos café y chocolate caliente. Porque sabíamos que la gripe no tardaría en aparecer.

El lunes por la mañana tenía un malestar terrible.

-¿Nada aún? – Ino preguntó mientras se pesaba en la báscula de mi consultorio.

-¿De…? – Pregunté guardando mis cosas en mi bolso.

-Gripe. – Me encaró mientras se ponía sus sandalias de nuevo.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? – Me encogí de hombros. – Tengo buenas defensas.

-Igual yo. – Sonrió brevemente antes de que su sonrisa se volviera una mueca de frustración. – Pero Sai… no.

-¿Tiene gripe?

-Fiebre. – Su risa maliciosa no se hizo esperar. – Está en casa ahora mismo.

-Pobrecillo. – Colgué mi bolso de mi hombro mientras buscaba mis llaves en mi bata. – Dale mis saludos.

-Lo haré. – Asintió. – ¿Irás a dar una última vuelta a pediatría, o…?

-Iré a ver a Tsunade. – Respondí a secas.

-Oh. – La seriedad en su rostro se hizo presente. – Tú nunca vas a verle a menos que sea algo serio. ¿Estás bien?

-Sólo necesito consultarle algo. – Dije mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarle. – Lo juro.

-¿Te espero? – Abrió la puerta del consultorio y salió detrás de mí.

-No. – Respondí. – No es necesario. – Le aseguré. – Ve a casa, prepárale sopa a tu esposo. Te llamaré por la tarde.

-Bien. – Me dio un cálido abrazo y luego le acompañé al estacionamiento. – Cuídate. – Se despidió al entrar a su auto. – No olvides llamarme.

Tsunade había sido mi maestra en la universidad. Podría decirse que gracias a ella, y a la confianza puesta en nosotras mientras fuimos sus estudiantes. Ino y yo teníamos ese trabajo. Pero ciertamente, ella tenía un cargo muy importante ahora en el hospital. Básicamente era la jefa, del jefe, del jefe, de mi jefe. Una mujer taaan ocupada, que para verle, tenía que avisarle con anticipación para que se tomara el tiempo. Por ello, sólo acudíamos a ella cuando en verdad ser requería. Por enfermedad, un consejo, alguien que me escuche profesionalmente hablando.

Con nerviosismo caminé por el hospital saludando a quien frente a mí pasara. Subí al elevador sintiendo como mi pecho martilleaba nervioso.

Cuando bajé, caminé directamente a su oficina. Alrededor de él, habían otras oficinas y otras personas, y mucha gente ocupada me vio caminar hacía allí. Pero todos eran personas con ocupaciones tan demandantes que nadie se molestaba siquiera en saludar.

Golpeé con los nudillos la puerta de su oficina esperando escuchar su voz, en vez de eso, fue ella quien abrió la puerta y me recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte. – Saludó.

-Gracias por recibirme. – Dije tras darle un rápido abrazo. Tsunade cerró la puerta tras nosotras y rodeó su escritorio repleto de papeles.

-Siéntate, por favor. – Dijo mientras servía algo de café en una hermosa taza de porcelana. – ¿Café?

-Estoy bien, gracias. – Respondí sentándome en la silla frente a la suya. – ¿Segura que está bien que esté aquí? – Pregunté. – Parece que está ocupada.

-Lo normal. – Se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en su silla. – Siempre tengo tiempo para ver viejas amistades. – Expresó. – Y debo admitir que me siento feliz de verte. – Sonrió mientras bebía de su taza. – Ha pasado un buen rato desde la última vez que te vi por el pasillo.

-Bastante tiempo ya. – Reconocí.

-¿Toda va bien? – Dejó su taza en algún espacio libre del escritorio.

-En realidad yo… seré directa. – Mordí mi labio inferior. – Creo que estoy enferma y no sé que pueda ser. – Suspiré. – Ya sabe que siempre me bloqueó cuando se trata de mí misma o de mi familia.

-Oh, Sakura. – Me observó más fijamente. – No tengas dudas de que yo te ayudaré. Sigo siendo doctora, después de todo.

-Gracias. – Exhalé con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué síntomas tienes? – De algún cajón sacó unos lentes y se los puso mientras tomaba una hoja en blanco y una pluma. – No omitas nada.

-Supongo que podría empezar con las… náuseas. – Dije encogiéndome de hombros. – Y… mareos.

-¿Náuseas y mareos? – Arqueó una ceja. – ¿Sueño?

-Lo normal. – Respondí restándole importancia.

-Lo normal… – Repitió. – Normalmente tú siempre tienes sueño. Solías dormirte a veces en clase.

-Sí. – Dije apenada. – Lo recuerdo.

-Dime, querida, ¿Menstruaste este mes?

-Ammm… – Lo pensé por unos segundos. – ¡Oh, claro! – Chillé. – Eso era lo principal. Tengo alrededor de 3 semanas de retraso y yo normalmente soy regular. – Bufé.

-Bien. – Asintió. Su hoja seguía en blanco y se retiró sus lentes para colgárselos en el bolsillo de su bata. – Permíteme. – Se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta un teléfono que por el polvo a su alrededor, supuse pocas veces usaba. – Haré esto yo misma. – Lo descolgó y marcó un número que parecía saberse de memoria. – ¿Bueno? Dr, por favor, permítame un equipo disponible. Iré enseguida con una paciente. Si, gracias. – Colgó. – ¿Vamos?

-¿A… a donde? – Tragué saliva asustada.

-Sígueme. – Tomó sus llaves y salió de su oficina. De inmediato me levanté de la silla y le seguí a pasos firmes. – Shizune, vuelvo enseguida. – Dijo a su asistente.

-De acuerdo. – La chica castaña le respondió antes de saludarme gentilmente con la mano.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Volví a preguntar dentro del elevador.

-Necesito revisarte bien. – Respondió. – Me preocupas y quiero ver que te encuentres en perfectas condiciones.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, Tsunade, pero…

-Llegamos. – Dijo cuando el elevador se detuvo y ella retomó el rumbo a pasos firmes. Yo, a penas y le seguía los talones. Pese a que yo ya era una doctora respetable en el hospital, al caminar tras de mi maestra, me sentía como una niña pequeña.

Reconocí la puerta de cristal del área de estudios a penas doblamos en un pasillo.

-Gracias. – Dijo a los guardias que abrieron las puertas de par en par para ella. – La doctora Haruno viene conmigo. – Anunció.

-Doctora Tsunade. – Un viejo y conocido médico nos recibió. – Doctora Haruno. El consultorio está disponible para ustedes.

-Será rápido. – Dijo Tsunade tras darle un suave apretón de manos. – Vamos, Sakura.

Con cierto temor, entré al consultorio. Nunca había estado allí y me pareció como un descubrimiento preocupante.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Dije metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de la bata.

-Ya sabes que hacer. – Tsunade se sentó en un banquito frente al monitor.

-Yo… ehh…

-Recuéstate y descúbrete el abdomen. – Me dijo con voz fuerte.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero confirmar algo. – Con un suave movimiento de cabeza retiró de su hombro un mechón de su rubio cabello. – Apresúrate.

-Bueno. – Asentí temerosa obedeciéndole. Le conocía bien y sabía que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes. Suspiré sintiendo como mi cuerpo temblaba cuando me quité la bata y la dejé junto con mi bolso en algún lado.

Me recosté en la camilla y al instante sentí como ella ponía un frío gel en mi abdomen.

-Aquí vamos. – Sonrió mientras movía el transductor por mi abdomen esparciendo el gel.

Cerré los ojos temerosa. Si tenía algo malo, no quería enterarme tan pronto. Aún no me sentía lo suficientemente lista como para saber que algo no estaba bien en mí. Aún no. Era demasiado joven aún.

Siempre he pensado acerca de lo fácil y sencillo que es volver un día común a uno extraordinario. Para bien o para mal. Todo se basa en una situación, cualquiera que sea, que logre cambiar de alguna forma tu vida para siempre.

-Oh, creo que ya encontré el problema. – La cálida voz de Tsunade me tensó.

-Pro… ¿Problema? – Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza y abrí mis ojos. – ¿Tengo algo malo? – Mi corazón se agitó ligeramente.

 _No te precipites, Sakura. Eres médico, conoces a muchos buenos doctores. Sí es algo malo, seguro encontraremos ayuda. –_ Me dije a mí misma. – _Mucha gente nos quiere, no estaremos solas en esto…_

Mierda.

-Mmm… No, exactamente. – Escuché a Tsunade responder. – Bien, Sakura, tú eres doctora… ¿qué ves ahí? – Señaló la pantalla con su lápiz.

Mmm… todo se veía gris y negro como una televisión sin señal… pero… ¿Qué debía buscar?

-No. – Negué. – No veo nada. – Tímidamente acepté. – Sabe que ya tiene años que no veía una de estas, desde que me especialicé en pediatría… de hecho.

-¿Así que no te has dado cuenta? – Suspiró. – De acuerdo… veamos… – Carraspeó. – ¿Ves esa pequeña mancha negra en la pantalla?

Entrecerré mis ojos un poco y traté de concentrarme lo suficiente como para buscar una 'pequeña mancha negra' en la pantalla que me indicara algo fuera de lo normal.

-No lo sé. – Ladeé un poco mi cabeza. – Veo muchas manchas negras… – Me encogí de hombros.

-Hay una mancha negra allí, Sakura… – Su voz sonaba cada vez más desesperada. – ¿No la ves?

-¿Cómo es? – Pregunté.

-Es pequeña y tiene forma de… es redonda. – Le sentí caminar a mi lado y posar suavemente una mano en mi hombro. – ¿Ahora la ves? – Señaló con su dedo índice la pantalla.

-¡Diablos! Soy mala para estas cosas… – Cerré los ojos con fuerza. – Mala en el crucigrama, sudoku, "encuentra las 10 diferencias"… no sirvo para buscar y adivinar… ¡enséñeme la maldita mancha y dígame que es!

-Bien – Inhaló con fuerza y escuché sus fuertes pasos resonando por el cuarto. Era como si estuviera marchando. Le volví a mirar frente a su teclado y de alguna forma hizo que apareciera un círculo rojo en la pantalla. – ¿Lo ves ahora?

De nuevo entrecerré mis ojos y entonces fue más claro. Una pequeña mancha negra en la pantalla.

-Menos mal. – Suspiré. – Por un segundo pensé que necesitaba anteojos.

-¡Mierda, Sakura! Si necesitas anteojos con urgencia. – Se exaltó por un segundo.

-No es mi culpa, Tsunade-sensei… – Me quejé. – Tengo ceguera nocturna, ¿recuerda? Además de que la mancha es pequeña y se camuflajea con las demás manchas… como un ninja. – Ladeé mi cabeza y traté de hallarle forma, pero en mi mente ya había bautizado a mi mancha negra como el 'ninja' – ¿Qué es? – Pregunté un poco temerosa… Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse. _¿Es algo malo? ¿Debería ir considerando pagarme un seguro médico en caso de que mi muerte sea inevitable?... pero, ¿a quién beneficiaría, a Gilbert?_ No debía sacar conclusiones hasta escuchar a Tsunade. – ¿Es… un tumor? Es pequeño.

-Es porque "él" o "la" ninja tiene apenas una semanas… – Dudó un poco y se detuvo a pensar. – No estoy muy segura del tiempo, pero al menos confirma mis sospechas. – Finalmente, dijo sonriendo. – No es un tumor. Menos mal.

Oh, bueno… 4 o 5 semanas. 4 o 5 semanas… ¿4ó 5 semanas de qué?

-Disculpe, Tsunade… ¿4 o 5 semanas? – Mi cuerpo por inercia propia comenzó a temblar.

-Si, 4 o 5 semanas de embarazo. – Sonrió cálidamente para mí antes de encender la luz.

4 o 5 semanas… la mancha redonda… ninja… mancha negra en la pantalla… ¡Oh, mierda!

Me senté de golpe en la cama sintiendo como un ligero mareo me estremecía. Dejé que la respiración escapara por mi boca mientras aferraba mis manos a los lados de mis piernas. Mi cuerpo estaba helado, temblaba, seguramente estaba pálida y…

¡MIERDA!

Mi cuerpo reaccionó de la única forma que sabia manifestar su profunda sorpresa. En cuestión de segundos mis ojos se cruzaron, mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas alocadas y mi cuerpo se comenzó a sentir liviano, débil, y entonces… lo último que vi fue a Tsunade tratando de llegar a mi… y luego nada. Caí inconsciente.

Estaba jodida…

Y estaba embarazada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Sorpresa!

¿Cuántos meses sin leernos? ¡NO ME ODIEN! Se los SUPLICO :(

Sé que me toma demasiado tiempo actualizar y reitero que en serio entendería y aceptaría sus reclamos, pero se me complica a veces ser rápida. Mi mente trabaja perfectamente en altas horas de la madrugada, y bueno… a veces no aguanto despierta y me duermo sin haber hecho gran cosa. Mi conciencia ha estado reclamándome por no haber subido continuación. Recibí varios: VAGA INMUNDA, SUBE CAPITULO Y DEJA DE ESTAR ECHADA SIN ESCRIBIR, con amor. Y aún así, no podía subir capitulo. Reitero y aclaro: NO VOY A DEJAR ESTA HISTORIA INCONCLUSA. Así me cueste la vida, yo la seguiré hasta el FIN.

Les dejo este capítulo como mi obsequio para ustedes de mí porque el lunes 25 cumpliré años lml. Espero sus reviews y teorías de q sucederá como obsequio.

Supongo ya sabían que esto pasaría. Varios reviews comentaron sus teorías. Y sepan que AMO LEER SUS TEORÍAS. A veces hasta me dan ideas. ¡GRACIAS! (:

En fin, ¿Qué les pareció? Cumplió sus expectativas hasta ahora? Valió la pena la espera?

Se vienen más cosas. Se vienen más enredos. Imagínense. Sí la Sakura no puede declararse, ¿Cómo decir de un bebé? /-\

Espero haya sido un buen capitulo para ustedes, después de tanto tiempo, pero sí esperaba más para agregarle más cosas, tomaría más tiempo y sé que muchos dejarían de seguirme y realmente quiero que sepan el resto de la historia que sale de mis observaciones.

Porfavor, tengan fe y paciencia ;)

Gracias por la espera, y espero sigan acompañándome a pesar de todo.

Porfis reviewwseenme diciendo que tal este capítulo, si les gustó, si no les gustó, si lo odiaron, si me odiaron, si lo amodiaron….

Así que ya saben ;)

Nos estamos leyendo. Como siempre espero sus consejos y críticas constructivas. Y sus TEORÍAS y opiniones :D

Besos :*

Una muy apenada AngelliH.


End file.
